The Edge of Rebellion
by Luis78912
Summary: After Akira A.K.A. Joker got erased from existance by the god of control, he accepted a challenge from a familiar benevolent god. Now he and Morgana must venture to another world, where a certain totalitarian school rules over its students with fear and submission and liberate its inhabitants from the tyranny of... CLOTHING? Contains Persona 5 Spoilers.
1. Prologue: Aria of the Soul

**Hey there everyone, i want to tell you that this is my first story ever. I admit that i never played Persona 5 since i don't have a Playstation 4, but i have enough knowledge of the game via gameplays and such to make a fanfic about it. And by the way, i wrote this before the release of Persona 5 the Royal, but i could implement some elements from the game along with things from Kill la Kill IF. I would appreciate critisism and other things as such. hope you enjoy the prologue.**

* * *

Kill la Kill x Persona 5: The Edge of Rebellion

Prologue: Aria of the Soul

"Such irredeemable foolishness… you choose death to yourself!? Very well. Then let both of you rot on this cognitive prison for the rest of eternity!" The god of control who posed as Igor the master of the Velvet Room angrily cursed Akira Kurusu a.k.a. Joker who has refused the god's offer to returning the world to its normal state but by the price of making everyone stop thinking from themselves and Lavenza, who the fake Igor split into the wardens Justine and Caroline that luckily our hero managed to merged into their original form again.

The evil god then disappeared from the cognitive prison as it went back to rule over the merely merged metaverse where the people became prisoners of society.

It all happened after the heroic Phantom Thieves of Heart were painfully defeated by the god of control who is also known as the Holy Grail back at the depth of Mementos, all thanks to the society's desire to have the malevolent divinity as their supreme master. This not only brought on the unification of the cognitive world and the physical world, but also the end of the group that took Shibuya by storm, as each member began to disintegrate from the people's cognition and thus, from the world…

Akira could still remember their screams of agony and despair as they were slowly dying and being forgotten by the public.

Ryuji…

Ann…

Yusuke…

Makoto…

Futaba…

Haru…

And lastly, Morgana…

He was the last one to die, watching his entire body and existance get erased out of everyone's minds as everything cut down to black. After that, he was transported back to the Velvet Room and I think you know the rest.

And cutting back to the present, a missing yet familiar resident of the Velvet Room appeared behind Joker and Lavenza's backs, lying unconscious on his desk. It was not other than the true Igor itself.

"Master! You're back!" Lavenza pointed out as she rushed toward the master of the Velvet Room as he was slowly waking up.

"Oh my… It's been quite a while since I last step a foot on this place." The bizzare old man said as as he looked at Joker.

"What the…? Since I last step a foot...?" The leader of the phantom thieves was getting confused as his mind was trying to compute all these events.

"If I were to summarize this, the "fake" Igor has left and the real one has returned" Lavenza clarify the confusion that was going on.

"Hahahahahaha… Indeed. So Lavenza, could you tell me everything that has happened during my absence?" Igor asked his creation.

Lavenza then told his master all the stunts and wonders Joker and his gang had done, the Personas he has collected, the hearts he had changed and the confidants he had forged during his stay at Shibuya. She also told him the battle he had against the Holy Grail.

Lavenza then turned to Akira and she softly smiled "My master has returned, and you won against that malevolent god's temptation. Thus, you may be to save this world that faces certain ruin. However, you may not be able with your power alone."

Joker got surprised for what Lavenza told him "my friends? But… They're all, well… Damnit." He cursed as he remembered the group's death. Or were they?

Igor then chuckled a little. "Not at all. You mist remember that this place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter. Since you shared a conviction with your teammates, it is really likely that they are trapped somewhere here as well." Igor clarify without any sense of concern.

"They're not necessarily expired yet. Since you forged such a strong bond with your confidants, I'm sure you'll be able to free them from their cells and make them regain their rebellious spirits." Just as Lavenza finished from telling their instructions, divine locks appeared out of nowhere locking every jail cell, hallways and even the only entrance and exit to the velvet room.

"N-no… You son of a bitch! I had enough of you!" Akira furiously yelled as he rushed toward the lock of the hallway in hopes from breaking it. But instead it sent him flying off the walls. Joker was absolutely enraged. He tried everything from using his weakest to the strongest Persona on his arsenal, but all attempts resulted in failure. Neither Lavenza or Igor's magic couldn't unlock the malignant obstacles.

"Hahahahahahahahaha! You imbeciles really thought that I wouldn't pull one last surprise for you didn´t you?" it was the malevolent god 's voice echoing within the velvet room.

"You… YOU! You already tormented me enough! How much do I have to suffer for you to be satisfied!? Are these locks your undoing?"

"I´m sure you're aware that the masses have the great desire for someone to rule them over. So, I came to exist to control those fools. And those who try to defy my will are not needed on my new world such as your group of phantom thieves. And do I need to remind you that I gave you an offer to save your world that you rejected?" The evil god reminded the wild card.

"I also knew that your will would be so easy to extinguish, so before leaving the velvet room I have left behind divine locks that can only be unlocked by a divine being such as myself. And with all opposition disposed, nothing shall stop me from leading humanity into ruin!" And with that, the god's voice banished as the leader of the phantom thieves let out a shout of despair and anguish.

Joker then laid on the ground, hopeless, hollow and with a lot of tears running from this eyes knowing that not only everything and everyone was about to be dictated by a malevolent being but also knew that his fellow friends the only people that have been nice to him on his unwelcoming stay at Shibuya were here in the velvet room, the issue was that he couldn't do anything except just despair in the real that exists between mind and matter for the rest of eternity…

But luckily, there was still hope.

"It may look like this game is already over, but it's far from it. The only thing you need is another chance. Perhaps I could help."

Akira then saw the same butterfly that passed by on his prosecution pass by again as he approached the master of the velvet room with the long nose.

"Hmm… I never thought I would see you come here again, but welcome back master." Igor told the butterfly with great joy.

Akira was absolutely confused even more than the false Igor fiasco. It was supposed that Igor is the master of the velvet room, but he would never think that the master would have a master.

The butterfly then was starting to morph as he was taking a human form of a man with a long brunette ponytail and a white suit. Not only that, but it also seems that the figure was wearing a mask resembling a butterfly.

"What the… Who are you?" Joker was astonished by the appearance of the creator of the velvet room.

Lavenza then came nearby joker as she wiped out his tears.

"That's Philemon, the god responsible for the creation of the Velvet Room and the birth of my dear master." Lavenza explained

"Thank you for responding our guest's quesions Lavenza, bit I think I will take it from here." The benevolent divine being told Lavenza as she went near Igor's side.

"I think this pretty lady has already introduced my name, but I think i need to explain my existence. I want you to know I'm a god that represents the good of humanity within their hearts, and I my only wish is for them to become a prosperous race." Philemon told Joker

"Then, why didn't you help us get rid of that… THING!?" Joker demanded answers.

Phildemon then was silent for a second and then sighted. "Even throught I would want to; I'm not allowed to." Philemon explained himself with a sign of sorrow.

"Allow me to explain this. You see, in the beginning of time, a malevolent god made a bet with my master to see if humanity will rise to the top or be their own downfall. But both were absolutely forbidden to interact with the human world directly." Igor told Joker. "The evil deity tried to sabotage the human race in may shapes and forms, but luckily, my master was able to form a group of Persona users capable of stopping the evil deity."

"So that means that the holy grail is you rival?" The wild card theorized

"No. He's an entirely different being born from the desire of the people to be rule over..." Lavenza said.

"As I told you there's still a way, I can help you my friend."

"Right… So, what is it then?" Joker questioned.

"I may not be able to affect directly the psychical world, but I can still nullify the evil god's locks since ironically, he rigged his own game. However, it's not that simple. I shall need the aid of a mortal who wields the power to save the world from calamity" Philemon responded back.

Just as Joker was about to say a word, he remembered his defeat against the Holy Grail.

"And this is what I call the divine impression rule." The creator of the velvet room clarified.

"Divine impression…?" The messy haired teen muttered to himself

"Allow me to clarify your questions. My master shall test your skill, courage and abilities and see if they are worthy to change the world for the better. But to do so, you need to be sent to a different world far from yours and save it from destruction." Igor explained as he clarifies the challenge's rules.

"But this doesn't mean that you will play by that world's rules, I shall grant you your Phantom Thief skills and agility and the power to summon Personas outside the Metaverse until you accomplish your goal." Lavenza told Akira as she conjured a Spell, granting Kurusu his powers for the upcoming world. "Have in mind, since it's a whole new world that is far from your confidants, you shall start with your original Persona, but it will be dormant within your soul. No need to worry, it shall reawaken once the time comes." Lavenza told the wild card.

"However, there's a chance that you could attract shadows to the other world with your mere presence if your Personas would make contact with a person with twisted desires." Igor warned Akira about the dangers of accepting the challenge.

"B-but still... Wouldn't my stay on the other world take away the time I had before everyone in the physical world become slaves for eternity?" Akira theorized as he muttered with a sign of concern.

"Do not worry. Time doesn't flow the same as in this world. So, once you come back, it could have passed 3 seconds here." Lavenza explained trying to answer the wild card's question.

"If you succeed on saving the new world, you and your friend shall have another chance to save humanity. Otherwise, well… I think you know the consequences." Philemon told Akira with a lot of concern. The god didn't force the boy into accepting his game even if it risks the freedom of men.

Akira didn't have any other choice. His world was about to get doomed and he and his friends were the only people who have enough strength to save it. He then calmed down and stood up from his state of despair. "I'll accept then. My friends, confidants and everyone are in duty as the leader of the phantom thieves is to make the right decision. I shall commit any kind of sacrileges all for the sake of everything and everyone I hold dear!" He said with all his might

Philemon the smiled softly. "It is decided then." Philemon said as he looks to Igor.

"While on the new world, we will not be able to contact you. But this doesn't mean that you will not be alone on this adventure." Igor then gave a step sideways revealing a familiar feline to Akira.

"M-Morgana…?" Akira gasped in shock as he rushed toward his feline friend to hug him as he burst in tears again for finding his first member.

"But how…?" Asked Akiras as he stopped hugging his cat.

"I was created here… when the Holy Grail was about to take over this place, my master gathered the last remains of human hope to create me." The cartoon cat told his friend. "Not even Philemon was able to stop him."

Igor then chuckled a little. "Even thought my master Philemon has prohibited to use his powers, I was able to free Morgana from its jail cell since it was my creation." The man with the long nose explained the situation.

"Well… that means you aren't originally a human after all…"

"To be honest, I don't care anyomore. I'm just glad that i finally know my origins. And what gives if I'm not a human? Every lady loves a cute cat, am I right?" Morgana optimistically said to his friend

"Morgana, you shall be tasked into joining Joker on his adventure on the new world and help him to complete his goal." Lavenza told Morgana.

The cat then turns around to his friend "If it means to save Lady Ann, our fellow teammates and the rest of the world, I'll follow you to the very end Joker." Morgana told his friend with confidence.

Joker looked back at his cat and smiled knowing that a familiar face shall help him on his new adventure.

"Before you part, I need to tell you that there's a chance that the confidants you make in the new world have the possibility to also awaken Personas." Lavenza told the trickster as she changed his thief attire into his clothes that he used before being vanished from existence.

Even though his powers became temporarily dormant, he could still feel the sleeping powers of his Personas that still slumber within his soul.

"If you desire to rewawaken the Personas that are lying dormant within your soul, you need to make new confidants on the new world. The Arcana they represent shall reawaken a Persona that represent said Arcana. after all, you can't save the world with yor power alone." Philemon said while chuckling

"I know that this would sound odd, but the clothes you are wearing right now shall play an important role on your journey." Igor told the wild card

Joker was lost but still. Both phantom thieves were ready than ever to take Philemon's divine impression challenge.

"Then from the deepest part of my heart, I wish you both of you the best of luck…" as Philemon cheered both heroes, Lavenza and Igor transported Akira and Morgana to their destination.


	2. Chapter 1: Time to Make History

Chapter 1: Time to Make History

When Akira slowly opened his 2 eyes, he looked around and concluded that he was on an unknown back-alley. He knew Shibuya and even beyond like the back of his hand, so he and Morgana have probably arrived at the new world. But speaking of Morgana, he did not only noticed that his was missing, but also that he was also carrying his Shuijin academy duffle bag. But instead of having his fellow school logo, it got replace by the symbol of the Velvet Room in it. Before Akira would even start a worthless odyssey about searching his cat, Morgana popped up from the bag in his normal cat form.

"So, this must be the other world, right? Meh, I'm kinda disappointed that it wasn't a world of fantasy rather than just a backstreet." Morgana complained on a joking manner.

Akira soflty smiled at Mona as he regroups his glasses. "Who knows? This could be just a small portion. Now, since we can't summon our Personas, I think that we should keep ourselves a low profile." Akira advised his cat since both had no idea how hostile or dangerous the people around here could be. "So no flirting to ladies, unless cats flirting are normal. Understand?"

The Black-haired teen strolled the streets of the unknown area, watching the poor state of the structures. He could easily assume that he was on the slums of a city.

Akira then came nearby a T.V. store and saw an old man who was the owner. He maybe could ask safely some questions to the owner about the place without getting robbed or stabbed. Still, he had his doubts.

"Huh? What ya' looking punk? Wanna watch T.V.? You know that electricity here isn't cheap." The onwner asked our hero with a grumpy mood.

"Oh no no. I'm new here, so I'm kinda lost. I'm just asking for directions." Akira responded back.

"New to Honno city, i suppouse? That explains yo' clueless nature despite the vast amount of crooks dwellin' the slums." If you try to join Honnouji academy if I'm guessing from your bag, I suggest you take the tram right there if you don't wanna climb all the way up." The owner pointed a large building at the top of the city.

"Thanks mister. I completely appreciate your kindness for showing me the way and clear my questions." The leader of the phantom thieves thanked the old man as he made a small bow, before going to the tram station.

"Yeah sure. Now scram!" The old man barked back, with intentions of shooing away the boy.

"Geez… He didn't even thank us back!" Morgana complained back. But he wasn't surprised from his rudeness. I mean, you can't expect that all people living on these parts would be all sunshines and lolipops.

Joker strolled more around the slums of Honno city while looking at its inhabitants, but he still tried to not call any attention. And let me tell you, they're giving Akira the not-so-friendly welcoming stare. Both Akira and Morgana had be really careful if they want to at least get to the tram station in one piece.

On the wild card's way, he came nearby a small child who was getting on its way. He had brown hair who was tied up by a ponytail and was wearing sunglasses. He was also wearing a black t-shirt and shorts.

"Let me guess. Fresh Meat around here?" The small boy asked smugly to Akira as he lied on a light pole spinning his dagger all around him left hand.

Akira shook his head, deciding to just ignored the child and proceed his way toward the tram station. But seconds later, his path was blocked by the same kid once again.

"Look... I don't want to sound rude, but I don't have time for games. And by the way, shouldn't you be in school or something?" Akira asked the stranger. But the kid then brought out a dagger from his pocket and began to point it at our hero's throat.

"Don't play games with me, asshole! Do you have any idea who you're talking to?" The boy asked Joker with a malicious grin all over his face. A lot of people would be scared shitless by a dagger threatening their lifes. But for Akira, it was it was like an everyday Tuesday for him. Well, he has faced worse, even outside the Metaverse.

Akira just kept his cool even though his life was in "Danger". "Don't know, a kid playing burglary?" He said with a cocky smile as he slowly pushed the dagger away from his neck with his index finger.

That smile, that goddamn cocky smile made the child's face turn red of anger. He was becoming desperate lately and wasn't being taken seriously ever since he got his assed handed in a silver plate by his last victim. "So… you really still not aware that you're standing right before the fat fish of this alley, and you still dare to mock me? Who do you take me from!?" The kid fumed while jumping up and down. He quickly took deep breaths to recover his temper. "Very well... If that what you want, then I'll make you regret the day you mocked light-speed Mataro!"

With a snap of his fingers, Mataro's gang consisting of 3 other kids around his age who were wielding dangerous weapons including one that was using a chainsaw surrounded Akira,like a bunch of hyenas preying on their meal.

"You better hear me out because I'll not repeating myself, your cocky piece of shit!" Mataro lured Joker's attention toward him with a sinister grin. "This is Honno's darkest alley A.K.A. my turf. If you ain't one of me, then drop all your goods! So, if you don't want to have this dagger where the sun doesn't rise, I'll recommend you to drop that duffle bag of yours. And too bad my sister isn't here to save your sorry ass." Mataro taunted Joker.

"What? So you're telling me that the fat fish is afraid of his sister? And you're wondering why no one takes you seriously." Akira taunted back to the self-proclaimed ruler of this alley.

"Just shut up and gimmie your shitty bag already, Goddamnit!" Mataro shouted as he got really triggered by the wild card's words and cocky attitude.

Unfortunate for him, he knew that he was unable to summon his Personas for now, but right now they could be really useful to scare the shit out of the brats without even hurting them. But even then, he wasn't scared of a back-alley gang when it comes to a Phantom Thief that fights aginst all kinds of Thief-hungry shadows.

"Psst. Hey Akira. This could be the perfect time to test and see if you still have the agility like if you were in the Metaverse." Morga told Joker from inside his duffle bag.

This gave Akira the perfect idea to get out of this predictament. He whispered to his cat his plan, while Mataro and his gang narrowed at the teenager like if he really loves his cat, or maybe he's just insane.

"Well then... if you really want my bag... Why don't you take a peek!?" On the moment Akira opened his bag, Morgana pounced into the gang's leader's face, making him throw his dagger up in the air, flying over the sky, just to be catch by Akira with class and style.

"Well then, now it's time to show you how to properly wield a dagger." Joker smirked at the brats with his cocky attitude prescent, like he always has when he begins a confrontation.

"GRAH! I will not get myself be humiliated again! Show him no mercy boys!" Mataro ordered his gang as he threw the cat off his face.

The thugs were ready to attack Akira, but of course you know the result between an Experienced Phantom Thief and a bunch of amateur gangsters. For his first move, he jumped high up high in the sky and landed on a near roof gazing the thug's face with amusement and frustration.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. I can see you kids need a good ol' spanking. Come here and get some!" Akira then jumps over the young thugs disarming them from their weapons with the use of the dagger one by one with Style and Grace worth of a phantom thief. Without hurting the gangsters, the wild card threw the brats into different trash cans like the scumbags they were with a light roundhouse kick. The only one left was Mataro the gang leader.

"Waaah! L-l-look I'm sorry for trying to rob you! You know what? Y-you can keep my dagger, just please don't kill me or tell this to my sister about this!" the so-called Light-Speed Mataro begged for mercy.

Akira just smiled in return while pitying the boy begging from his life. "Nah. It's cool, I'll forgive you this time. But next time, if I catch you preying on others, you're going to have it worse than your pals." Akira responded while Morgana hissed at the boy causing him to shit his pants.

"And by the way, you better return this wallet to its rightful owner." Akira told Mataro while holding a wallet. Mataro was absolutely austonished by the wild card's pickpocketing skills. He didn't even notice that the wallet he recently snatched was taken. Mataro only saw the wallet on the ground and Akira walking toward the tram station to pick up a ride.

* * *

It was a bit lonely. The only passengers on the tram heading toward Honnouji was the Trickster, or maybe 2 if we count Morgana. The Phantom Thieves thought it for a moment and decided that this was the perfect opportunity to take a good look on where the hell are they. Both of them were surprised that the whole place was located on a island with only a bridge being the only exit and entrance to Honno City. Maybe they were on an alternative Japan since everyone he has met could speak fluid Japanese. Not to mention that the other part that connects to Honno's bridge looks very similar to Tokyo.

Also, they noticed that the closer they were to Honnouji Academy, the wealthier the district becomes.

"Hmm… How odd. By the look of how the districts get richer and richer, i can clearly tell that there's a lot of unfairness around here." Morgana suspected since like all members of the phantom tieves, hated social unfairness.

"Yeah, I can tell. But hey, at least the view's fantastic here." Akira told his cat as he gently patted him on the head.

"Thanks Akira. It's always nice having you pat me. Well, except that time you went full button mash on me." Morgana reminded joker. "Whathever new thread we face, no matter what is is, i'm always going to be by your side..."

He just shrugged in response, but still it was great that Morgana was gonna be on his side for this strange journey. He could even feel that his bond was getting stronger...

_**I am thou, Thou art i…**_

_**Thou have retrieved an old vow…**_

_**It shall become the wings of rebellion that shall break thy clothing of captivity**_

_**With the rebirth of the Magician Persona**_

_**Thou**_** have**_** retrieved a power dormant within the soul**_

_**That shall lead to salvation and new power…**_

Joker heard Lavenza's voice echoing within his soul as a Magician Tarot card reformed in front of his eyes. Not only that but he also felt some part of his power slowly awakening.

"Hey! Earth calling to Joker!" Morgana tried to snap the wild card back to reality, and luckily it worked.

Joker was no stranger to confidants since of course, he had made a lot of strong bonds during his stay on Shibuya which swears to go back once all of this is over, but the usual speech Lavenza said was slightly diferent. Of course, she said that he needed to make new confidants in the new world if he wanted to get stronger.

* * *

Our heroes finally arrived at the academic institute as they were standing in front of the star-shaped gate, and then were surprised about how much space the school takes, it could be comparable to a palace.

"Phew! Talk about a campus! Why would a school would use so much space?" Akira asked after witnessing the immense size the academy occupies.

Morgana began to then look around in the conformity of the dufflebag, until he noticed something quite, morbid…

"Akira, I don't think this isn't an ordinary academy!" Morgana told joker with a shocked tone, as if he found a dead body hanging.

Akira didn't know what his cat was looking so scared about, until he also looked up…

He saw nothing more than a hanged naked dead corpse with a sign for everyone to see and witness.

"This is a pig who dared to defy the academy. And thus, it was made justice to him." Joker read the sign. Could this school be really but really strict, or is it absolutely abusive against its students?

Akira was absolutely scared and angered at the same time. No man deserves to be punished by death and then humiliated just for a treason against an academic institute. Or did the person make such a terrible act that he needed to be shut down for good? Of course, he wouldn't think about that if he was on the Metaverse since most of the time he saw dead bodies with over-exagerating meaning of torture, they were just cognitive people who didn't harm the real counterparts. But since he's not in the metaverse, what he was watching was real.

"The different hierarchic districts, the giant-size academy and that dead body hanging. There's something fishy about this academy, and it really shows…" Morgana told his friend with a serious tone and with concern. "Whathever you do, do not let your guard down!"

But Joker's attention was dragged by an event going on in the main courtyard of Honnouji. "Hey Morgana, Is it me or... Does that girl has one giant half scissor...?"

Akira got nearby, seeing all students bowing down before a young woman with long black hair similar to his old Star Confidant Hifumi Togo passing with her thighs and thick eyebrowns and a somewhat decent bust and was holding a katana who was standing on red ladders. Well, excepting a black-haired girl with a dash of red who was holding one large red scissor who was pointing it into the other girl.

"Wow! That's the biggest scissor blade ever!" one of the female students with a brown bowl hair gasped with twinkle and excitement projected on her eyes.

"Yup, that's right! This is only the half of one giant pair of scissors, and I've been looking all over the world for whoever has the other half. Hey pres, you're okay? You look surprised to see this thing, like maybe you seen it before. You have seen it before haven't you!?" The girl with dash of red demanded answers from the other female on the stairs.

"Geez! Why would someone need on giant scissor? Is she gonna do the biggest arts and craft proyect ever or something?" Morgana commented on the girl's exaggeratedly big scissor before a student wearing a grey uniform with one black star instead than the usual blue one that the other students were wearing noticed Joker.

"Hey! Why aren't you bowing down before Lady Satsuki? I don't care if you aren't a student of Honnouji Academy, that isn't an excuse to oppose the Student Council President when she blesses you with her presence!" The one-star scolded Akira while forcing the phantom thief into bowing.

If there's something Akira really hates is being forced to pay respect to someone who doesn't deserve it. After all, he was a free and rebellious spirit. But since his power hasn't awaken yet, he couldn't do anything about it. _"Is that... The Student Council President?"_ Joker thought to himself. He was pretty confused on why a bunch of students kneel toward the Student Council President from all the personal of a high school. But well, one of his teammates was the Student Council President of his school.

But well, he also managed to know that the name of the lady in the stairs is Satsuki.

"And what if I have…?" Satsuki responded on a cold way without showing any other emotion, but she was absolutely interested by the odd weapon of the girl.

That response and tone angered Akira. He absolutely loathes people who believes that are tall and mighty and looked down to everyone else as if they value less that the dirt they step in. And it also enraged the girl with the giant scissors suggesting that Satsuki maybe has the other half of the weapon.

But just before the student council's president's heart could meet Mr. Scissors…

"Tek!"

"Ken!"

"Fu!"

"SAI!"

A literal giant boxing glove hit the girl, sending her flying to a large number of students knocking them out. One of those said students resulted to be Akira and the One-Star.

"Fukuroda?" Satsuki greeted the captain of the boxing club of Honnouji from taking care of the incoming attack.

"Yes. Captain of the boxing club. Takaharu Fukuroda. I shall end with this insolent little rebel girl, but of course if you give me your permittion, Lady Satsuki." The boxer with the exagerately big gloves that hitted the girl with a dash of red introduced himself to Satsuki, with big red letters manifesting saying his name.

"It's all yours…" The student council president responded back. Although Takaharu Fukuroda was considered the weakest from all the Club Presidents, she didn't want to waste her energy on hunting down rabbits.

Akira was trying to get up after being launched away by the President of the Boxing Club. "What the? W-Why would a boxer need such a big boxing glove? It just doesn't make sense!" Joker questioned to himself.

The question given by the wild card caught Takaharu's attention, he walked to where the teenager was. "Hmph…? Well, basing on your clothes and your cluenesness, I suppouse that you're not from here chump. Don't ya' know what a Goku Uniform is when you see one, bucko?" Fukuroda pointed out giving an unwelcoming aura to the hero of this story.

"A Uniform? Look, I'm not expert at boxing, but I'm sure what boxers wear aren't consider uniforms, i think..." The teen pointed out. What he could remember about boxers wearing uniforms was when he read it on a trivia segment on a newspaper back at LeBlanc.

This of course enraged Fukuroda, as everyone could clearly see his face going red of rage like if it was some sort of cartoon. "W-W-What are ya' talking about? A boxer's uniform consists of GLOVES and TRUNKS and ehh… Uhh... OTHER STUFF!" The cruel boxer barked right into Kurusu's face. "Plus, Lady Satsuki gave me this athletic authentic Two-Star Goku Uniform. It infuses my gloves with their power, making them harder than rock and STRONGER THAN STEEL!"

"Goku uniform? You're talking about your boxing gear? Sorry, but can someone give me a brief explination?" Just as Akira asked that question, a brown-haired girl with a bowl haircut ran toward Joker and made a weird pose as a angelic chorus said Hallelujah.

**Hallelujah!**

"Whaaaaaaaaaaat!? What do you mean you don't know what a Goku uniform is? Goku uniforms are like the best thing ever in the world-wide word! Well, next to my family's cooking of course. Goku uniforms grants you all kind of superpowers like if you were a real-life superhero! And the best thing, they are given by Lady Satsuki herself! By the way, the more stars it has, the more awesome it i-"

"Out of my way Mako!" The girl with the dash of red shouted as she got up and flew toward the boxer. For her disgrace, he was able to dodge it.

"Ha! You think that an of over-sized scissor shall fright me? Well get ready!" Fukuroda smirked malliciously while he began to emmit red sparkles. "Here comes a left jab to rule yo´ass! And another! And a left hook! And a right uppercut to finish you up! "Fukuroda exclaimed as his left glove made out of small boxing gloves came for the girl's head and made her bite the dust to later strike the final blow, making a jab with the right glove.

Joker felt useless and furious by the recent events happening. He just couln't stand this arrogant prick abuse a girl like that. Like that time how a drunken Shido was sexually harassing a woman and when he tried to help, he got falsely accused for assault because he was a stupid polititian. And that's how he got transefered to Shibuya in the first place. He wanted something to help out, but what...?

But back at reality, the cruel boxer was slowly walking toward the almost beaten girl.

"YOU BASTARD!" The girl shouted in absolute rage before swinging her blade back and forth in desesperation in hopes of making a hit, but of course all attempt resulted to be useless.

Gahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah! What's the matter? Losing the edge of the situation? I'm a boxer! I can see that move from a mile away!" The boxer mocked the dazed girl while dodging every single attack with ease. Fukuroda responded with a right straight right into her stomach making her split a good quantity of blood to later fall to the ground absolutely defeated.

Fukuroda then got closer since he was about to execute the girl. "Lady Satsuki, if you give me your permittion, I shall end the life of this brat."

Satsuki then narrowed at Fukuroda and the girl. "Do as you wish Fukuroda. Just make sure to confiscate her weapon once you kill the girl. That "Scissor Blade" of hers caught my attention. Maybe it could serve to further reach my ambittion." Satsuki then left like it was nothing along with Gamagori.

"Hey! Come back here you bi-" Before Ryuko could end her sentence, she got punched by Fukuroda.

"Oooo! That's not the way to refer Lady Satsuki! Oh well, you heard her!" Fukuroda cackled as his right glove began to spin and spin, resembling a drill. "I'm sorry that your time here was short, but that's Honnouji Academy for you! Only the strong and powerful prevail while the weak become nothing but stepping stones for us! Better send my regard to Susuki, CUZ' THIS K.O. SHALL SEND YA' STRAIGHT TO HELL!" Takaharu then smashed the ground where the girl was laying on believing that he successfully murdered her.

Just when he raised his fist, he noticed that the glove didn't had any traces of blood or organs.

"Ehh? What the hell? Whre the hell did you go?" Fukuroda was looking around to locate the girl until he saw Akira heavily-panting holding the edgy girl in his arms. "Oh, it's you again… Haven't they taught you to not mess with other bussissneses? And much less when it comes to Honnouji Academy?" The boxer asked the teenager a bit irritated because he made him miss the kill.

"What!? You were about to kill a girl and that's your response? What kind of asshole are you!?" Joker yelled in absolute anger and disguist against Takaharu's action. He then looked at the unconscious girl in hoping that she hasn't suffer any fatal injuries. "Hey, are you okay? Any fatal damage?" Akira shook the girl while checking if she hasn't recieved any major injuries.

But once the girl woke up, she instantly turned on her anger button. "Ugh, wha? What!? H-hey back off perv!" the girl slapped the wild card by anger and embarrassment releasing herself from him and fled the academy absolutely dazed like if she woke up from a hangout.

"Eh… So, you want to play as the hero saving the princess? Well, on that case, allow me to be the evil dragon that shall roast your ass into a crisp! Now DIE!" Takaharu shouted in anger as he threw a right straight against Joker.

He may not have his Personas, but he was still as agile as ever. In response, he dodged the incoming fist by quickly making a small leap toward his left.

"What!?" The boxer gasped in surprise after witnessing the stranger avoiding the attack of his Goku Uniform with relative ease.

Akira was about to bring out his dagger, but he was then stopped by Morgana who put his paw on the dagger, negating the teenager from using it. "It's no use Akira."

"I don't care! Isn't our duty as phantom thieves to make justice against those who abuse power?" The leader of the Phantom Thieves responded in anger.

"Did you noticed the destructive potential of his fists? There's no way we can beat that guy without a Persona, and that dagger won't do the trick! Even though I hate this decision too, its our best option to retreat."

His cat was right. Neither of them has awoken their Personas and his agility won't be enough. And he wasn't on the mood to fail his friends so early.

"Sorry to say this, but I think I have to call this match a tie…" Joker told Fukuroda before taking out a smoke ball out of his dufflebag and slam it into the ground. And once the puff was cleared out, there weren't any traces of Akira Kurusu.

"Geez! I knew your Club was really pathetic and you also were considered the wimpiest president of the bunch, and even when Lady Satsuki gave you the privilege to execute the girl with the giant scissors, you seem to dissapoint us once again." A teenager with green hair who was as tall as Akira and wore a white uniform who instead of having 2 stars, it had 3 approached the boxer.

"Gaah! M-mister Sanageyama!" Fukuroda shrieked in fear and panic before bowing down as fast as he could to the Three-Star.

Meanwhile, the teacher of class K Aikuro Mikisugi was watching the whole drama with his binoculars. "So Isshin's daughter decided to come to the eagle's nest after all." The uncover agent drawled, being surprised that the daughter of the person he admires has come to the Kiryuin's territory. "but… I never heard of that guy who save her. He can't be from Nudist Beach, i know the face and name of every operative. Or maybe he could be…" He whispers to himself before disappearing from the classroom and going to who knows…

* * *

The top of Honnouji academy, is where the chamber of Satsuki Kiryuin is located. It could be considered the evil lair of hers and the Elite 4, the members of the student council and the maximum authority of Honno in general. Well, right next to Ragyo's daughter being the cold ruler.

The Elite 4 are considered the 4 most powerful soldiers of Honnouji Academy in general, wearing Three-Star Goku Uniforms that far surpasses the 2-Star Goku Uniform. Each of the members has full control over the 4 division. The Sports Division, the Cultural Division, the Disciplinary Committee and the Information and Strategy Division. They weren't also called the 4 Devas for nothing.

Inside the lair, the sound of Fukuroda's screams of agony and pain and Broken wooden swords could be heard clearly.

"YOU IDIOT! HOW COULD YOU LET SUCH A PRICK GET AWAY!?" Sanageyama the chairman of the sports club broke his 8th wooden sword hitting Takaharu's head as punishment for letting the girl with the scissor blade escape alive.

"It wasn't my fault! It was that stupid nobody who suddenly show up and stole my kill!" The captain of the Boxing Club released tears of pain and shame flowing though his face while giving an argument for his failure.

"SILENCE!" An exaggeratedly tall man who's 8-Foot-tall (I'm effin serious) who was overly muscular, tanned and had yellow hair was also wearing a Three-star uniform shouted with absolute anger to discipline Fukuroda, which caused the boxer to freeze in panic. "You let her escape alive, and you failed to consfiscate her weapon as commanded! A mistake made by one of your Clubs is you mistake Sanageyama!"

"YEAH, I KNOW!" The green haired teen barked back while threwing himself into a near couch where he mostly sits. "You think I've been punishing him for the kicks here!? And by the way, shouldn't the Discipline Committee step in for dissing Lady Satsuki? And that was your mistake Gamagori."

"I've found some information on the new girl. She's been starting fights in the Kanto region at schools ruled by Honnouji Academy." Another teenager with blue hair who's wearing a Three-star uniform and a pair of glasses informed everyone while having his full attention on his laptop. "Apparently, they were personal spots, that's why we never received reports."

"such negligence." Satsuki sighted with annoyance on her tone. "Inform our branches to keep an eye for her, Inumuta."

"At once milady." Houka followed his superior's order by sending the data to the pasts schools the new girl ha attended. "By the way Sanageyama, Fukuroda's telling the truth." Inumuta the chairman of the Information and Strategy committee affirmed to the President of the Kendo Club.

"How shocking. The monkey, the toad and the dog screw over big time." The last member of the Student Council who was a girl with pink hair and of course was wearing a musical Three-star uniform while being surrounded by plushies and other girly stuff said with a mocking manner. and with a smug smile "Hey Lady Satsuki, you wanted that blade confiscated, is it something we should worry about?" Nonon still didn't had an idea of why the totalitarian ruler of Honno City would be so interested on a giant scissor.

"It's a weapon designed to combat Goku Uniforms, Jakuzure." Satsuki responded the Chairman of the Cultural clubs and President of the Music Club's question. The answer made everyone except the ruler of Honnouji and her butler gasp in surprise.

"How does a punk like her have a weapon like that!?" Gamagori being the law enforcer of Honnouji Academy demanded answers.

"Ha! And if you think that's surprising, the get a load of this." Inumuta told everyone while proyecting the scene when Joker saves the rebel girl from Fukuroda's fists to the big sceen of the chamber.

"What the? You can't be serious nerd! How can a dweeb with no Goku Uniform is able to Outspeed a Two-Star Goku Uniform? What's next? Pigs are going to fly out of nowhere!?" Nonon asked with shock from seeing a common pleb being able to match the boxer with great and majestic speed.

"Huh…? How could he outmatch a Goku uniform…? Unless… Inumuta, I demand you to show me the names of the 2 perpetrators." Satsuki ordered the brains of the Elite 4 to show her the information about Akira and the rude girl.

"The girl's name is Ryuko Matoi, milady." The dog's response surprised Satsuki. She never knew that she would hear the nickname Matoi ever again.

"And what about the other one? Is he connected in any way or form with our new transfer student?" Satsuki desired information about the little pig who suddenly appeared into her academy out of thin air.

"I'm sorry to tell you this milady, i truly do..." Inumuta then looked to Lady Satsuki before projecting Akira's information. "But… There's absolutely no data I could find about the boy!" The chair of the Information and Strategy Committee responded absolutely shocked after trying to use from Honnouji's to the government's data, but his computer screen said NO DATA.

"What!? So you're telling me I was humiliated by a literal nobo-"

"I SAID SILENCE!" Gamagori shouted with all the streght of his lungs while whipping the President of the Boxing Club with a purple spiky whip coming from his uniform. (And no, it's not hermit purple.)

"Ha! Even the toad screwed even more by letting a commoner dork meddle with official Honnouji bussisnes! Oh boy! You boys sure make the best comedy trio!" Jakuzure laughed her ass of after hearing about Gamagori's fail. By the way, even though she doesn't want to admit it, she though the stranger boy was kinda... cute.

After a full session of wooden smacks and lashes, Takaharu Fukuroda wiped his tears off his face before standing up with a more confident expression. "Lady Satsuki! Please, let me redeem my action one last time! I'll promised you to finish Ryuko Matoi, and show that no one can mock the Honnouji Academy and not wait for us to retaliate!" Fukuroda begged like he was a loyal minion to an evil overlord.

Satsuki finished her tea and made her final decision. "Fine Fukuroda. I shall give you one last chance to recover your pride as a member of Honnouji academy. But fail me one last time and you Goku uniform and luxuries will be immediately confiscated. Is it clear?" The Kiryuin narrowed at her subordinate, to see if he had the guts to face the consequences.

Fukuroda's face turned from a loyal and serious face to a diabolic glee before he could chuckled. "Of course, Lady Satsuki. I owe my my body, life soul to the Kiryuin Clan, like all students in Honnouji Academy. And i just know the perfect idea to lure Ryuko here… I'll assure you, this will be a T.K.O." The chuckle then transformed into laught worthy of a Disney villain.

* * *

Akira and Morgana were riding the cable-car to retreat from the hellzone that was Honnouji.

"Dammit! I just can't believe someone has the nerves to do… Such horrible things!" Akira grunted in absolute anger while slamming one of the poles of the tram. He tried to calm down, before his own anger could make him do stupid descisions. "Philemon said that this world faces impending doom, and the way that Academy works seems to be one of the puzzle pieces of the jigsaw..."

Well it was true that he had witnessed innocents being tortured or abused in palaces, they were nothing but cognitive versions of the individuals or in other words just a really exaggerated version of what the innocent was experiencing. But this? These abuses and torturing methods look like they were straight out of the cognitive world, so everything was real.

"Akira, I know how you're feeling, but neither of us haven't recovered out powers to investigate that school without dying on the first try. If we want a chance to fight back, we need to forge bonds and find a way to re-awaken our Personas." Morgana reminded Joker about how important bonds are right now. Lavenza specifially told them that they need to make new friendships to regain their streght. "but even still, we have no idea what thing or being is threatening this world. So just like you say, we need to venture through Honnouji Academy if we want to gather clues." Morgana told his friend as they both got off the tram of Honno city and returned to the slums. "I'll be like the old times we infiltrate Palaces, well... Only that this is real life."

So they just walked and walked the streets trying to have a low profile, without any sense of where to go from now on whatshoever.

"Hey! Looks like the sun's starting to set. So, where are we living from now on? Or are you planning to sleep on a box? My fellow cat friends have told me that boxes are quite confrotable." Morgana teased his human friend.

It was true. They didn't have anywhere to pass the night and he doubted that anyone would allow him to stay in their home and even so, he wouldn´t really trust them since there´s a high chance that they would steal his stuff while sleeping.

Joker was still walking the streets of the slums of Honno city until he bumped with a familiar face…

"ACK! It's you again! Thank god I've found you! P-please, you gotta help me with this! You're one of the toughest guys i know around here!" Mataro yelped on a desperate way.

"Oh. it's that kid again. Did he got into trouble again?"

"Wait! The look of the kid… I think it's something else." Akira responded his cat's question and bent over the kid. "Seems that you're worried about something. Can you tell me what is going on?"

Mataro tried to recover his cool. So he took a deep breath before delivering the bad news. "I-it's my sister. S-she has been kidnapped!"

The responded surprised Joker and Morgana. "I see... So, can you tell me details about your sister if you can?" Akira required a description, so he could identify the kidnapped or even remember if he casually met her.

"O-okay… She has a bowl haircut with her color being just as mine, she has an odd and eccentric personality and she attends Honnouji Academy." Mataro tried to describe her sister as accurate as possible.

That description surprised both the thief and the cat. It reminded Akira about that strange girl he met at the gigantic schoolyard that explained him about the Goku uniforms. Knowing the school capable of doing unthinkable crimes, it would not be a surprise to him if they were behind this.

"Do you have any idea how the kidnappers look like?" Akira asked the boy.

Before Mataro could say a single word, he was starting to shake uncontrollably in a comical way like if he was a character from Scooby-doo. "T-t-t-t-t-t-they're st-t-t-t-t-tanding b-b-b-b-behind you!"

Joker looked what was behind him and saw a gang of hooded boxers. But before he could even do anything, he was caught off guard by a sucker punch, making him bend over his knees, just to later be forced into inhaling a sleeping gas mask that knocked him out and put him on a deep slumber…

* * *

"Wakey wakey, sleepyhead." A voiced was called out the dazed Joker as he was slowly opening his eyes.

He noticed that one, he was back to Honnouji academy for his disgrace. Two, he was tied up to a boxing ring pole and three, Uzu Sanageyama was in front of him. "Hmm… Seems that Jakuzure was right. For a party crasher you sure have a pretty face." He commented on out hero's look while touching his face to look at him with better detail.

"Huh... guessing by your fashion choice, you must be part of Honnouji Academy. Gess you missed me so much, you forced me to stay for extracurricular classes. Wait! W-where's my bag!?" Akira noticed that his bag was nowhere to be seen.

"Relax man. We're gonna take good care of your cat. Let me tell ya' that you can count on Lady Satsuki for taking care of your pet. And why are you back here? I think my man would like to explain it better." The President of the Kendo Club told Akira as he moved over to show Fukuroda holding a microphone.

"Testing, testing, can anyone hear me?" The boxer was testing the mike if it worked, but he was received by an awkward silence.

"I said… DOES THIS THING EVEN WORK!?" The boxer was getting irritated by the silent treatment of the students of Honnouji forcing him to shout with all the force of his lungs.

"Yeah! We can hear you doofus! But do you really need to break everyone's ears?" A random no-star was complaining about the situation.

Fukuroda then just sighted. "Hey new girl! An hour from now on, we're gonna execute your little friend and your prince charming." Fukuroda broadcasted his announcement across the artificial island.

"Little friend? Then that must mean…" Akira then looked at the girl from before who was tied down upside-down.

"Oh, hi stranger-kun." The girl cheerfully greeted him despite facing great danger. "Anywho… Why are you're also here?"

"The same reason you're here, it seems. But in reality, it was your brother. He sent me to rescue you and well, look at the irony…" Akira responded the coconut head.

"D'oh! I knew it couldn't trust my troublesome brother! First, I haven't put on my sexy underwear for this kind of situation and now my little brother decides to jump off school for the 10th time agan! He's gonna get it this time! By the way, I'm Mako Makanshoku. Nice to meet you stranger-kun." The bowl cut girl then cut her angry tone to one more friendly like if she was changing clothes.

But before Akira could introduce himself, he was quickly hit in the head by a Kendo sword courtesy of Sanageyama. "Hey! Shut up! It's not time for greetings. Just let my boy finish his important announcement and then you both can know better in the afterlife, alright?"

The chair of the sports clubs then gave a thumb up to Fukuroda as a sign that he can continue his announcement. "Ehem… As I was saying, these 2 fellas are accessories to your treason against Honnouji academy. If you want to save their lives then quit hiding like a corawrd. SHOW YOURSELF!"

Akira felt miserable and enraged at the same time, seeing how helpless he was. He could tell by the face of the No-Stars that they were too afraid to stop this nonsense that cause the tyrant that was Fukuroda.

Inside the academy, Aikuro Mikisugi the teacher of Class-K, undercover agent and leader of Nudist beach was watching the whole execution as a mere expectator alongside the other teachers of Honnouji Academy. Just like the Phantom Thief, he too hated withnesing the over-abuses of the Kiryuin and their lap dogs, and this comes from someone who has been around the academy for the last 3 years. Even though he could have saved all those people Honnouji has killed, it was way too risky since it could ruin his facade and ruin his plans to stop the Life Fibers from devouring mankind.

"Mr. Principal, the student council are animals. Do something!" The teacher told the principal of Honnouji to stop the one of many executions.

"This doesn't concern us so stay out of it. Kiryuin's mother is the chair of the academy's board of directors. Therefore, Lady Satsuki is our lord and master. We work for her so there's nothing we can do about it…" The director told the teacher with fear on its eyes. despite being the principal of Honnouji Academy, he had even less power than the One-Stars.

Back with Akira, he was still feeling desperate that these already scared to death No-stars are being forced to witness the death of an innocent girl just to assure they're in check. This situation reminded him that time he entered the Metaverse for the first time and was thrown into the dungeon of Kamoshida's palace. There was no one brave enough to sand up against these monsters for once. Unless…

_"**Hehehehehe... It ****seems that your flame of rebellion is still burning with passion. Although, if you wish to reawaken my powers once again, you must focus your wrath against these fools pretending to be gods! Or what, are you going to watch an innocent girl die while you had the chance of saving her?"**_ Akira then felt a small headache as he heard a familiar voice. It was Arsene, his original Persona. Maybe what he's saying is right. After all, it was his best bet.

"Hey! Don't you think using hostages is kind of cliché? You call yourself a boxer and yet you resolve to use these types of tactics? I mean, how long can you sink in?" Akira was trying his best to lure the boxer's attention towards him. Which of course, worked.

But of course, the taunt pissed him off and grabbed the Phantom Thief by the face. "Listen here wise guy. Do you have ANY idea all the things that I hold dear that are in line? Thanks to you, Lady Satsuki's about to confiscate my Goku uniform and they're gonna downgrade me to No-Star status!"

Even though Takaharu tried to intimidate Akira, he was still calmed and cocky as ever. The wild card only chuckle at Fukuroda's threat "Heheh... To be honest, I would love to compare you to a certain term since I don't think you deserve to be on a high social position. But then again, I don't want to insult the garbage, since it has more value than a rotten heart like you!"

That response made all No-Stars gasp of shock. No one has ever had balls that big to oppose someone with a 2-star Goku uniform.

"H-he insulted Fukuroda like it was nothing! He gonna be dead for sure!" A random male No-star muttered in the crowd.

"Thank in the name of Lady Satsuki I'm not that guy over there. I-I don't think I would be able to insult my superiors! Or should I start to...?" Another male student muttered to himself.

"Maybe we should finally stand up by ourselves and refuse to be picked up by the Presidents, but that would mean we would defy the academy…" A female student told her friend.

There was a lot of whispering and muttering between the crowd of students about if they should finally rise and fight back at their oppressors. Satsuki on the other hand narrowed and grunted in anger since she was about to lose total domination over his pawns. It was part of the Kiryuin clan to have a love for absolute control and domination over everything, Satsuki was not the exception. But seeing someone with enough charisma that could rival hers influence her students with ideas of rebelling her system was worrying and intriguing at the same time.

"ARGH! Would you all just shut it!?" Takaharu's cry of irritation was enough to make the fear of Honnouji inside all the No-stars take them over again like it should be.

It was worse than he thought. They had those poor people licking their boots with absolute fear. They were prisoners of the school, and Joker will not tolerate this. "I have you one last question… What will happen if the new girl doesn't show up? I doubt that a knuckle-head like you has any back-up plans."

This question brought Fukuroda's attention one more time. He then started to chuckle on a devilish way. "That's easy. We shall fry you to death and then feed you to the dogs of the pet's club. BRING OUT THE BOILER!"

Fukuroda's cronies then bought out a boiler big enough to fry a person alive.

Joker couldn't believe his eyes. These guys are more insane than Akechi. They were about to fry a person to death and then feed its corpses to a group of dogs. This made his rage skyrocket.

"Oh no! Everyone's gonna see through my skirt and witness my lame panties! Ryuko save me!" Mako cried for help ignoring that her life was in danger that made both sportsmen confused if the girl either has nerves of steel or she's just plain dumb. Mako was slowly approaching her crusty doom, until…

"Hey! Shouldn't you take your woes against me instead of those girls? After all, I'm the one who dragged you into doing this in the first place, right? Come on! Throw me your best punch!" Akira taunted the boxer in order to prevent him from cooking a deep-fried schoolgirl.

Fukuroda then stopped Mako from being fried alive and approached the Phantom Thief. "Hey! That's a wonderful idea! But of course, I would need Lady Satsuki's approval to do so."

A flash of light shine from the top of Honnouji acadmy revealing Satsuki on the top of the building along with the rest of the Elite 4 behind her. "Takaharu Fukuroda, as Student Council president of Honnouji academy, I shall allow you to injure the stranger as much as you desire until the new girl decides to appear, but you are absolutely forbidden to kill him. I am planning to have a good talk with our guest." Satsuki greenlighted Fukuroda's decision.

"Well, you heard Lady Satsuki. Now get out there and show them what you're made of, champ." Sanageyama told Akira while releasing his restrains and giving him a pair of boxing gloves that he decided to not wear.

"EHEHEHEHEHEHE… And by the way, I could use some warm-up before my match against the new girl." Fukuroda told Akira as a sexy blonde girl wearing a bikini was walking on the ring with a sign saying "Round 1".

"Prepare your sore ass for this!" The boxer then threw of a Left straight blasting the girl to the sky, but that didn't stop the fist of doom from aiming toward our hero that he barely managed to dodge it, but he then was consecutively pummeled by a barrage of left jabs making him bleed heavily and bite the dust. Akira was intentionally trying to get himself hurt in order to rekindle his anger of rebellion.

Fukuroda then stepped on Akira's head with his red boots and laughed manically. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You don't get it? Pigs like you are meant to be dominated by Lady Satsuki and us! Once we spread our will to the rest of the world, we'll create a perfect utopia like no other fictional story has ever imagined! Too bad you won't be able to witness it for your treason! You may not be a student of Honnouji, but you're sure as hell about to experience the pain of the No-Stars! Now people, start the countdown!" The No-Stars didn't have any choice. It was that or punishment.

1

2

3

"Don't worry guys, we're here to save you." Mataro grunted with his gang behind him on his way to rescue his sister and Akira, but then he was stopped by a One-star telling him to not interfere on Kiryuin's Business. But along the crowd, a hooded figure was watching the whole ordeal and waiting the right time to strike.

4

5

6

7

8

Akira was getting angrier and angrier with every passing second. He really wanted to teach that arrogant bastard a lesson.

9…

The Phantom Thief then did something he wouldn't think about…

**DONK!**

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOUCH!" Fukuroda cried like if he was an American cartoon and laid himself on a fetal position while screaming and moaning in agony after getting kicked in the nuts courtesy of Akira.

"You think you would scare me by having all these people licking your boots?" Akira's mood quickly shifted from cocky to scary. "You know, I know an asshole like you who not only abuses his club member not only physically, but sexually as well. A worthless "artist" who plagiarizes his student's works and claims them for himself because he knew he didn't had talent and had to rely on destroying the future of so many people! a money-grubbing fly who does anything with the sole purpose to fill his pockets with green taken from the innocent youth! A businessman who ruined thousands of lives just for his own happiness ,including his own daughter's! and lastly the worst of all... A filthy, stupid, and rotten politician who mass murdered millions and manipulated many just to sit on the seat of power full of lies! Comparing you to those rotten adults, you're nothing more than a 4th rate tyrant who's heart I'm going to steal!" Akira yelled with rebellion flowing through his eyes while getting up from the beat down, he received.

He has gathered enough anger to finally reawaken some of his power.

_"_**_So, you finally decide to stand up and fight. I admire your spirit."_ **Arsene's voice whispered through Akira's soul.

"Yes! Grant me the forbidden power of rebellion once again and let us punish the filthy souls that roam this land!" Akira responded back.

"**Very well, then let us reforge our bow!" ** Arsene told Joker as our hero rather than getting a headache as usual awakenings go, he was gritting his teeth along with his eyes glowing yellow while walking toward Fukuroda leaving small craters with every step he made.

_"**I am thou, thou art i. Our contract has not expired yet. No matter if this is our realm or not, we shall still broil against the foes of freedom ,punish the sinners of this land and show them the power of rebellion!"**_ Arsene told a different bow this time while Akira let out a strong shout that scared the shit out of Fukuroda. **_"Now, call upon my name once again, and release thy rage!"_**

"Wa-wa-wah d-dude l-look I'm s-sorry! Y-you know w-w-what? Y-you can have Mako back!" Fukuroda was shaking in fear while his lackeys released the optimistic No-star.

"Horray! Freedom! Thanks stranger-kun." Mako hugged her savior as a sign of gratitude.

"No need for thanking me. But I recommend you go back with your brother because things are about to get ugly." Akira warned Mako while she got out of the ring. Joker's glasses then transformed into his infamous mask.

"You think I shall let you escape your punishment by just freeing Mako? Arrogant fools like you are nothing but SCUM! Scum that needs a lesson to be teached!" Akira exclaimed at the boxer's face while gritting his teeth.

Fukuroda's nutcracker has finally passed out and gets up. But he was still scared shitless. "S-still, what are you going to do then wimpass?"

Akira then started to devilish chuckle for a bit. "That's easy, call out my Persona. Ravage them, Arsene!" Akira took off his mask and blue flames enveloped the teenager's body. But from the blue flames, Arsene appeared for everyone to witness his grand debut. Still, Akira was on his normal clothing rather than on his thief outfit and all of his wounds were healed instantly.

Every student trempled in fear by just looking at the enignamitc winged thief of the new guy. But the most shocked of all was not other than Satsuki Kiryuin herself since she took a step back of amusement and confusion.

"Lady Satsuki, you took a step back…" Gamagori told satsuki shocked and concerned. No one has ever made Satsuki got surprised by a pig in human clothing.

"A, Persona…?" Satsuki´s look of shock transformed into a malicious smile. "Hmm... It seems that this pig could actually be useful to fulfill my ambitions…" She muttered to herself with an objective in mind. "Inumuta, I want you to analize every possible data about our guest's "Persona"" Satsuki ordered the brains of the elite 4.

"Right on Milady." Inumuta accepted Satsuki's order before activating his 3-Star Goku Uniform. "Three-star Goku uniform, Probe Regalia!" Inumuta then asnuk into the boxing match without being noticed thanks to his cammoflage hability.

Fukuroda's lackeys tried to capture the Phantom Thief, but they were all blown away by a gust of wind from Arsene's wings causing them to land on the frier and become Extra-crispy. Luckily, they were still alive and ran away from the fight since they don't want to fight the new kid.

"What the shit is that!? Is that one of eyebrow bitch's Goku Uniforms?" The hooded Ryuko exclaimed after looking at the Udentified creature.

**"No Ryuko. I can sense that the energy coming from the teenage boy's clothing and the strange creature aren't the same as a Goku uniform. It's like, they're something out of this world."** A male voice told ryuko.

"OH MY GOD! I didn't know stranger-Kun was a stand user! But since everyone can see it, DOES THAT MEAN WE'RE ALL SECRETLY STAND USERS!?" Mako thought to herself before trying to find her stand.

"Y-yeah, y-yeah. Persona or whatever, i'm still gonna punch your balls so badly they're gonna explode! Now shove this down your butthole!" The boxer shouted as he threw a barrage of mini boxing gloves toward Akira, but he wasn't prepared for…

"Makarakarn!" The phantom thief casted a reflect skill repelling all the left jabs towards the boxer's face leaving it with bruises.

"What kind of bullshit is this!? How can you reflect all my Life Fiber induced left jabs!? This is against the rules!" Fukuroda cried out after his bruises disappeared like if he was a cartoon character.

_"Life Fibers?" _Joker asked to himself. but the topic of the Life Fibers can wait for now. "Heh! Says the one with the giant boxing glove." Akira commented with a cocky grin on his face. "Hey everyone! Seems that you're boxer doesn't even respect the rules of his own sport!"

Enraged by the comment, Fukuroda's face became red as a tomato. "Just who the hell do you think I am!? Then how about a right-straight that shall make you say my name? But wait, it's actually a corkscrew! Ten Ken Fun SAI!" The glove then started to spin so fast it started to resemble a drill once again that was coming to bust Akira's guts. But what the boxer didn't knew was that your hero had a counter plan.

"Eiagon!" Joker exclaimed as Arsene send off a wave of dark energy resulting in a grand explosion of darkness blasting off the boxer toward the corner of the right giving the first K.O. to Akira.

"RRgh! You fucking pig! Showing your hidden arsenal at the last second eh? Well in that case, I think I should take off the soft gloves and show you the true meaning of pain, and that meaning refers to Honnouji Academy and Lady Satsuki's will!" Fukuroda then took off the chains that suppressed his gloves' true destructive power transforming the giant glove into a spiky fist.

"BEHOLD! This is what the REAL Honnouji Academy Boxing Club athletism augmentation Two-Star glove looks like! YAHAW!" Fukuroda then pulled a chain on his Life Fiber fist like if it was a chainsaw to make more spikes pop up from his Life Fiber fist. "I bet your asking yourself urgh why did the awesome Takaharu Fukuroda wrap his own gloves? If i didn't, the challengers from other schools would piss their pants so hard with the mere presence of this bad boy and wouldn't even dare to challenge me! But when I bear them for the world to see its beautiful glory, I feel invincible! THIS IS MY GO-KU UNI-FORM!"

"Holy crap! This guy is nuts!" Ryuko commented on the boxer's exaggeration.

Everyone at the academy admired the the might of the Goku uniform like it was the second coming of Jesus. But for Akira? Well, he has seen better since he was as calm as ever.

"Well look at that! The boxer here's not respecting the rules of its own sport once again." Akira sighted as he prepared himself while Arsene made a threathering pose. "You think you scare me? I'm gonna repeat myself but I faced worse things than you and your cheap shots!"

***DING***

The same lady now with heavy injures around her body was now holding a sign saying "Round 2". Maybe joining the Boxing club wasn't a great idea If you're female, but the skimpy one-star uniform was at least worth it. Takaharu didn't cared about that as he violently moves the lady sending her flying so he can attack the Phantom Thief, but he missed as Akira jumped and rescued the same blonde lady while carrying her on his arms.

"There… you're safe now." Akira told the blonde he recently saved.

"T-thank you sir. You know what? To hell with the boxing club! I quit!" The girl respondes as he put off the One-star uniform leaving her complete naked before leaving the boxing ring.

"Hey MR. Goody-two-shoes, this is a boxing match. There's no time for saving damsels in distress!" Fukuroda scolded the phantom thief. Joker turn around and sighted.

"Well, it's not my fault that your douchebag attitude puts your own Club members at risk. They're your teammates after all, therefore you should treat them with more respect." Joker told the boxer with his cocky smile.

"GRRAGH! They need to know their inferiority to stay disciplined and obedient! But you still refuse to accept it like a stubborn asshole! Now take this and shove it down your ass!" The boxer began to spin his fist forming a drill again, and Joker barely managed to evade it.

This made him noticed that not only Fukuroda's strength went up by unbounding his restrains, he also became faster as well.

After some failed attemps, Fukuroda managed to land a hit on Joker and sent him against a corner of the ring. But it was thanks to his Persona that he resisted the hit. Otherwise he would be dead.

"Stranger-Kun! Are you alright?" Mako told Akira absolutely concerned, but the boy didn't seem to give up so easily.

"Yeah, I can still continue. People like you who suffer from the tyranny of the powerful are the reason why i keep fighting!" Joker exclaimed while pointing Fukuroda before standing up once again like a champ.

"GRSH! Enough poetry! TIME TO DIE!" Fukuroda yelled while aiming a straight punch, but Joker dodged it with grace and style.

"Damnit! He's way too fast. One more hit and I'm done for sure. If only I could slow his speed…" Joker thought to himself since Arsene didn't knew any speed debuff, but it was his only Persona available. Or was it…?

_**"Looks like you're on big trouble, ho."** _Suddenly a voice came from the phantom thief's head.

"Jack Frost?" Akira then noticed that the voice came from his persona of the Magician arcana.

_**"The one and only, Ho. I know that you're asking yourself of how in the hee-ho you managed to reawaken my power, well you see when you remade your confidant with Morgana, it allow me to regain all my magnificent magic and skills, Ho**.**"**_ Jack Frost explained himself.

Joker then remembered what Lavenza told him back at the Velvet Room. She was right about that if he wanted to have his full strength back in this world, he needs to make new confidants to do so.

_**"By the way, that fella needs to chill. I think it would be a good time for a change, ho."**_ The winter fairy told the Phantom Thief cheerfully.

The member of the Jack Brothers was right. It was the perfect time for a mask change.

Joker got back to reality and he was still cocky as ever. "Hold your tongues everyone! If you think Arsene is the only Persona at my disposal, think again! I'm about to summon an even stronger Persona, and have that for sure. Come, Jack Frost!" The intimidating Arsene was then replaced by the mascot of Atlus.

"So, he has more of them? Fascinating! This kid sure is enveloped in mystery and I shall be the one who will unravel it!" Inumuta was having the day if his life typing on the many keyboard of his Probe Regalia like a lunatic to analyze the powers of the phantom thief, but unlike him, the majority of the students minus Mako and Ryuko were bursting in laughter with the mere sight of the adorable winter fairy thinking that the Persona could be weaker than Arsene.

Meanwhile Satsuki was absolutely amused witnessing a pig in human clothing, NO! For her, he wasn't a pig anymore since he was overpowering one of her 2-Star Uniforms without the necessity of wearing one. On top of that, he has a power that no one has ever discovered before and a charisma that rivals hers. If she could be able to submit the Persona user under her command, she will have a gigantic advantage against her mother. The student council president now has an objective to clear if she wants to fulfill her ambition for world domination.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Are you serious!? You're going to beat me with that rejected cereal mascot!? BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Fukuroda was laughting his ass of along with the other students.

"Hey, don't judged a person by its clothing." Akira told Fukuroda.

"Hohohoho… Ow… Okay that's enought laughting for today. Right straight to your face!" The boxer charged toward the phantom thief with a straight punch with his name on it, but rather than going at the speed of a bullet, his speed has reduced so much that he was floating in the air in a comical way. "What!? What in the name of Lady Satsuki is this foolishness!?" Fukuroda questions his sudden speed downgrade as he looked at Akira since he has a large doubt he isn't responsible for this.

The Phantom Thief the chuckled for a brief time, "Didn't you heard? Don't judge a person by its clothing. While you were foolishly laughing as you underestimate my Persona, Jack Frost has cast upon you more than 100 speed slowing skulls onto you! You let your arrogance get the best out of you, now prepare to be utterly punished!"

Akira's Persona's started to inhale some air to later exhale it casting Bufudyne toward Fukuroda's Spiky fist Transforming It into an ice cube.

Akira then proceed to jump high in the air before casting his final attack. "And now, here comes the finishing punch! ICE AGE!" Thus, with a wrist of his finger, Jack Frost froze the entire boxing ring to later explode in crystal shards alot of students were blown away by this, including Fukuroda who didn't die but was still heavily injured. The entire front-yard of Honnouji academy became a frozen citadel with No-stars and One-stars alike frozen inside ice walls and ice spikes.

"Wow! I didn't know you were so cool Stranger-Kun!" Mako cheered the Phantom Thief after witnessing his victory over the boxing match, if we could even call it like that.

Akira proceed to land on the icy boxing ring with grace. "Thanks Mako. By the way, the name's Akira Kurusu. But you can also call me Ren." Our hero turned to the hyperactive schoolgirl with a friendly glee. As his Persona transformed back into his mask, and the mask transformed back into the teenager's glasses.

Meanwhile, Fukuroda wasn't over. Even after receiving the beatdown of his life, he wasn't gonna give up his Goku Uniform so easily, even if that means risking his life. "Damn asshole… Showing at the last second and humiliate me in front of Lady Satsuki twice this day!? Well you bett-"

"Hey Knuckle-Head! Behind you!" The hooded Ryuko saw her golden opportunity to take revenge against the boxer who almost killed her by jumping into the ring with her giant scissor blade.

"Finishing move! SEN-I-SOCHITZU!" Ryuko shouted as her scissor blade literally cut Fukuroda's Goku uniform to bits and destroying it completely leaving him completely naked.

"What the!?"

"Did the new girl destroyed"

"A Goku Uniform!?" The Elite 4 got shocked after watching Ryuko destroy the Goku Uniform.

"I already knew Fukuroda wasn't worthy for a Goku uniform…" Satsuki told herself until she got surprised by something.

When Ryuko charged toward Fukuroda, she didn't notice but one of Jack Frost's ice spikes clinged into her robe, revealing that she was wearing an exaggeratedly skimpy outfit. High heel boots connecting to a very short skirt that lead to suspenders that ran alongside her exposed stomach and met the top of the outfit right after her barely covered breasts. The outfit also covered part of her neck and shoulders and forming 2 pauldrons that curved upwards, one of which looked like an eye.

Everyone in the arena except Satsuki and the Elite 4 got a nosebleed with only looking at the outfit, even including Akira and Mako. Both though that Ryuko worked as a part-time stripper and didn't had time to change clothes.

"Hey you! The one with the Persona thing. I congratulate you for defeating Fukuroda, but now prepare for a TRUE challenge!" Before Sanageyama could even put a foot into the frozen ring, Satsuki gave him the order to not interfiere and sure, he was pissed off that he didn't had the chance to battle the Phantom Thief.

"New girl, where did you get that outfit?" Satsuki asked Ryuko with a great slight of interest.

Ryuko then looked at Akira. "Hey asshole! Stop looking me like a perv! It's not like I had an option to put this on. And by the way, you're stepping on something." Ryuko then pointed at Fukuroda's mic that Akira didn't noticed.

She then grabbed the microphone and turned it on. "I got it from my father… And this Scissor Blade, it was left by the same scumbag who killed him. And now, you're gonna tell me who this belongs to, Satsuki Kiryuin!?" She demanded.

Joker then noticed that the whole giant scissor ordeal was personal to Ryuko.

Satsuki let 5 seconds pass out of silence. "Ryuko Matoi is your name, right?" Satsuki asked the rebel girl just as calm as ever. "Then you must be Isshin Matoi's daughter."

This made Ryuko almost snap. "You Bitch! You know who my father is!" She cursed as she blushed even more until she felt her body growing heavier because Senketsu her kamui was almost going to drink all of her blood.

**"You're breathing too much Ryuko."** Senketsu warned his host.

"You said you wanted bloot. Are you full now?" the girl with the dash of red told her talking uniform in an insulting manner.

**"No, but on 5 minutes you're gonna lose consciousness. Plus, the cold temperatures surrounding this area could be fatal for you."** Senketsu told Ryuko.

What both haven't realized yet it was that Akira was able to hear Senketsu. Was the cold making him hear things or did that stripper outfit just talked?

Satsuki was still staring at Ryuko with her cold Bitch glare.

Ryuko didn't had any other option. She retreated before getting fully drained.

"Hey don't run away! After her!" Sanageyama ordered the remaining members of the Boxing Club to charge against Ryuko but was stopped by Satsuki as she ordered to cancel their action.

"She will return. You can count on it." Satsuki told the member of the elite 4 while he tried to recover his cool.

"Now, as for you…" Satsuki softly smiled while staring to the Phantom Thief.

"It seems that you have achieved something no other Honnouji student has ever managed to do ever since I met the elite 4. Impress me… Come meet me at my chamber. Gamagori and the Disciplinary Committee shall escort you there" Satsuki informed Akira. "Jakuzure, tell the housemaid club to clean this mess." Satsuki ordered her friend while retiring to her chamber as she was getting ready for the Phantom Thief's arrival.

Akira had a bag of mixed feeling about this situation. For the most part, she didn't even cared about the security of the peer, excluding her 4 favorite lapdogs. But on the other hand, it's a golden chance to know more about Honno City and also to know where is she holding Morgana. But even before thinking it twice, Ira Gamagori appeared behind him without any notice like if the burly man was the sneakiest ninja in history.

"You heard Lady Satsuki! Even though I am disguisted by your rebellious demeanor I can´t defy her orders since she's the ruler of Honnouji academy." Gamagori grunted while lifting Akira by his right arm.

"Hey! I didn't even have a chance to decide yet!" Akira reclaimed to the chair of the disciplinary committee, but it was useless. He could summon his Persona to get himself free, but his boxing match have already drained all his stamina.

"It was an order, not an option. You should be privileged that you're about to talk with Lady Satsuki. A few people had managed to experience this, and much less a commoner pig like you." Gamagori told Joker while dragging him into the academy by force with a line of One-Stars behind him.

"You say it like it's a good thing."

"THAT'S BECAUSE IT IS YOU PIG IN HUMAN CLOTHING!" Ira yelled at the phantom thief's face to remind him who enforces the law.

* * *

Gamagori and Akira had finally arrived at Satsuki's chamber with the rest of the elite 4 on their positions. Jakuzure absolutely captivated by the teen with the messy hair's dandiness and attitude, Inumuta amazed by the phantom thief's Personas and Sanageyama looked at him with a cold and hateful glare.

"I'm glad you came in time Akira Kurusu." Satsuki greeted the teen while sipping her tea without even looking at him directly.

"Heh… You should thank your big friend for the lift, right? And by the way, how do you know my name?" Joker asked the student council president while her shield placed him on a seat near Inumuta.

"Makanshoku told me so… end of story." She responded like it was nothing.

"So, Mr. Kurusu, please tell me how you managed to summon those Personas of yours! Are you a monk? Or a devil tamer? Or was it Inheritance? Please, tell me every-"

"Inumuta stop!"

"Ehem... Pardon me milady" Inumuta lamented himself before returning his attention to his laptop.

"By the way, I think this cat and bag are yours." Satsumi told akira as Soroi her personal butler handed the teen his belongings and Morgana popped from the bag.

"Phew! Feel nice being with you again Akira. By the way, did I miss anything?" Morgana wanted to know what happened during his absence while he jumped on the phantom thief's lap.

"Don't worry, I took care of your cat during your fight with Mr. Fukuroda." Soroi told Akira

"You may know this by now, I'm Satsuki Kiryuin the student council president of Honnouji academy, heiress of the Kiryuin conglomerate who you should know by REVOCS the most influential clothing company in the world and ruler of Honno city. I would like to have a talk with you personally, but since you managed to outclass the leader of the boxing club with relative ease, I shall give you the blessing of making the first question" Satsuki told Joker.

This was his golden opportunity. He could ask anything. Still he had the idea to ask her if there's something or someone that's threatening the survival of humanity. But first he must know about Ryuko. "I have questions. About the girl called Ryuko Matoi."

"Ryuko who?" Morgana asked his friend. Akira told him that it was the girl who saved from Fukuroda.

Satsuki took a deep breath and ordered Inumuta to show all the information about Ryuko that was available. "Ryuko Matoi is the daughter of Ishhin Matoi, a scientist who made the Scissor blade and studied Life Fibers that are special threads that grants its wearer incredible powers, I must tell you that my Goku uniforms are made of Life Fibers, but got killed by an unknown assasin. But back into the important stuff, He and Ryuko didn't had the best relationship since he was too busy with his work and Mrs. Matoi died when Ryuko was still an infant. This made her develop a rude attitude toward other and was known as the toughtest girl in the Kanto region." Satsuki had to modify some of the information to not reveal Isshin's assassin.

"Hmph. If I were to go against that Matoi, she would be begging for mercy once she discovers she got humiliated by the toughtest guy of the Kanto region." Sanageyama grunted.

"She recently got transferred to Honnouji academy to find clues about who killed her dad. At first, we were only interested on her scissor blade, until she showed herself wearing that outfit."

The amount of information was so detailed that it was almost creepy. Good grief that Joker was from another world.

"You mean that skimpy outfit? Geez, I knew that the new girl had no problem with showing her true colors, but this is ridiculous!" Nonon said kinda annoyed

"By the way, was that one of your Goku uniforms?" Akira asked.

"No. It's something that surpasses even a 3-star uniform, A Kamui!" Satsuki clarified.

Everyone in the room except Soroi and Satsuki was confused about what a kamui was.

"I already told you that the Goku uniforms are made of Life Fibers. The no-stars have 0% Life Fibers, The one-star uniforms have 10% Life Fibers like the ones that the disciplinary committee wear, the two-stars uniforms mostly worn by the club presidents possess 20% Life Fibers and the three-star uniforms like the elite 4 have are made of 30% Life Fibers. But a Kamui goes further beyond since it's made of 100% Life Fibers. Giving its wearer, NO! Its host abilities fit for a demigod." Satsuki told everyone. She already met Junketsu, a Kamui that was worn by the Kiryuin clan for generations to conquer the masses and make them wear Life Fiber infused clothing since the Medieval Ages. Also, it was considered a wedding dress since once you wear Junketsu, you're giving your life to serve the Life Fibers for eternity. But her mother sealed it since she believed it was outdated and a bit unstable. But never in her life would hear of another Kamui.

"But now, I think it's my turn to ask you one important question…" Satsuki said as she got up from her throne and walked toward Akira and Inumuta were and sitting right next to the phantom thief.

"Those Personas of yours… Tell me everything about them and how did you acquire them."

Joker didn't know what to say… This reminded him about that time he was being interrogated by Sae Nijima. If he tells her the truth, she would point him as one crazy bastard."

"Don't play fool with me kid! Just spit the beans already!" Satsuki furiously slammed the table of the bar with her right fist demanding answers.

Joker then took a deep breath. "Persona. A physical manifestation of someone's other self. It manifests when someone has enough willpower to rebel." Joker explained himself.

It was true. Satsuki wanted to overthrow her mother Ragyo Kiryuin for what she did to her father and baby sister that she killed before she could even meet her. Yet she still puts a facade by obeying her commands without doubt and letting her do whatever she wants with her, including sexually harassing her. So, was she worthy? NO! The personas weren't worthy of her.

"I think it's time for my last question… they told me this world is facing certain end. Could you please tell me what is is?" Akira asked the student council president with a gentle voice.

This gave Satsuki the perfect idea to manipulate Kurusu into becoming one of her many hounds. "Sorry, but that's confidential. If you want to know, you must at least have a 3-star uniform." She responded while returning to her seat.

"What? Even though we told her about Personas she still refuses to to give us information? Geez what a cold lady." Morgana complained.

"But wait! I don't even attend here. Unless…" Joker though what Satsuki was about to do.

"That's right. I shall assign you to Honnouji academy. And I'm afraid there's nothing you can do about it!"

"What!?" Both the teen and cat gasped while Inumuta put Joker on Honnoji's system.

"Gamagori, tell our new students about the Iron rules of Honnouji." Satsuki ordered her living shield.

"Yes, Lady Satsuki." Gamagori responded by putting on a pair of glasses and taking out a small brown book with the Kiryuin symbol.

"The Iron rules of Honnouji are a sacred symbol of order and law at Honnou city that were created by Lady Ragyo and enforced by me! As longs as I am around, these rules shall be followed by every no-star, one-star, two-star and three-star including myself like it or not!"

1-Lady Satsuki and her family are your Lords and masters. So, if she or other familiar of hers gives you an order, you have the obligation to follow that order without any doubt.

2-Whenever Lady Satsuki blesses you with your presence, you have the obligation to bow down until she leaves your sight whenever be inside or outside the academic institution.

3-If you ever try to defy the academy, you shall be punished by being executed in public to discipline everyone about what happens to traitor pigs!

4-Running in the hallways is absolutely forbidden

5-All students must wear their Honnouji uniform while they're on Honno city unless they're on their homes. You must show your pride and loyalty toward Lady Satsuki to your inferiors.

6-New students must take a Life Fiber resistance test. The test isn't harmful in any way, unless you're trying to steal the test Goku uniform.

7-Eating at class is not allowed.

8-Here in Honnouji academy we practice the zero-tolerance policy. So better follow the rules if you know what's better for you.

9-Pets are forbidden in school.

"You know what that means… GET THAT FURBALL OUT OF HERE!" Gamagori shouted so loud that broke a good amount of furniture to tremble.

"Though I could make an exception for you since I feel that cat means a lot to you." Satsuki told Akira.

"Hmmmph… As you say Lady Satsuki." Gamagori grunted.

"Phew… we dodged a fat bullet there." Morgana told Joker with a sign of relief.

It was nice that he's able to be with Morgana on school hours without drawing attention unlike in Shuijin academy.

"I shall assign you to class K, your teacher shall be Aikuro Mikisugi. Iori the president of the sewing club shall lead you to your uniform once it is done. Just like every student in Honnouji academy, you shall begin with a no-star uniform, so I recommend you joining a club if you ever wish to get promoted to a one-star uniform." Satsuki explained her new student.

"Thanks, miss. I appreciate your gratitude. Come on Morgana, let's go." Akira called his feline friend to get inside his duffle bag, and he did that.

The elite 4 was astonished by the cat's obedience.

"Lady Satsuki, Akira's no-star uniform is complete." Iori called her master while waiting outside the door of the chamber.

"I'm always impressed that you managed to make a uniform in less than an hour Iori. I'm always proud of your work. Lead our student to his uniform." Satsuki congratulated and ordered her personal tailor.

"Yes milady. Over here Mr. Kurusu, we shall start your Life Fiber resistance test before giving you the uniform." Iori lead the phantom thief to the laboratory of the sewing club leaving the room just to Satuki and her elite 4.

"Inumuta, send the data of Akira to the REVOCS main computer." Satsuki ordered the brains of the elite 4.

"But milady! Don't you think it too risky to expose his data to your mother?" Inumuta asked Satsuki with a lot of concern.

"I don't care. I need to pretend that I'm my mother's loyal daughter until the culture festival where we shall be one step closer to fulfill my ambition for a new world order." Satsuki responded Inumuta's question while sipping her tea.

"You have a point milady. If you say it is the best choice, then I have no option other than to believe you." Inumuta then sent Akira's information to the REVOCS computer.

* * *

At the top of the REVOCS tower, Ragyo Kiryuin the CEO of REVOCS, Director of Honnouji academy and the Life Fiber recent messenger of death was minding her own business until Rei Horomaru her secretary entered her office.

"Lady Ragyo, they admitted a new student to Honnouji academy." Rei informed her boss.

"Excellent. My beloved dauugher submitting the youth to the clothes will thanks to her charisma and offer of power." Ragyo said cheerfully with a sinister grin on her face.

"There's more. You may want to watch this." Rei showed a recorded video of Akira fighting Fukuroda from his awakening to Jack Frost's Ice Age.

By seeing this, Ragyo then chuckled a little while smiling on a devilish way. "What you think? There really exist other worlds…"


	3. Chapter 2: School Days

**I have finally finished chapter 2 for crying out loud. By the way, i shall implement a Summary of the Confidants Akira makes at the end of every chapter. Hope you enjoy the 2nd part and Happy 2020 :)**

* * *

Chapter 2: School Days.

Back with Joker, he was already exiting Honnouji academy with his new no-star uniform put on. At least he admits that it fits him perfectly. By the way, he had his casual clothes inside his duffle bag along with Morgana.

Mataro was waiting the phantom thief outside of the academy's gate with bruises covering all of his body along with a passed out Ryuko and Senketsu.

"Wow! You're back and in one piece!" Mataro was expecting Akira to be dead meat after meeting Satsuki.

"God! A-are you okay? You look like if they gave you one hell of a beatdown!" Akira asked with concern while checking up the boy's wounds.

"It was just my sister. She told me I would get it this time. And shit I got it…"

"Hey Akira, so what now?" Morgana popped out from the phantom thief's bag making Mataro jump of terror by just looking at the cat.

"AAAAH! Get that hell spawn outta here!" Mataro shrieked in fear.

Morgana chuckled for a bit, just for his eyes to get dazed by the unconscious Ryuko. "My! Who's this beautiful lady over the-"

"Morgana! Behave!" Akira told his cat.

"By the way, about that Ryuko girl. Do you mind carry her to my home? My sister asked me to do so because she's a really close friend of the chick." Mataro asked our hero while he started to carry Ryuko on his back like a piggyback.

Both the boy and the teenager took the tram toward the slums accompanied by a beautiful sunset, who's the only salvageable thing on this insane island.

"Hey, now that you're studying at Honnouji academy, I have always wondered how the Life Fiber resistance tests are?" Mataro asked the phantom thief.

What Akira remembered about the Life Fiber resistance test wasn't out of this world. They just made him wear a special 3-star Goku Uniform for some seconds and he was proven to be resistant.

But well, back to the story…

"Hey, I know this sounds odd but, thanks for saving my sis. It may not seem that we have the best relation, but deep inside of us, we care from one another. So, if you ever need anything, you can count on the Makanshokus since it's a family that always fulfills its promises." Mataro told Joker while smiling.

Akira felt glad that his first unfriendly face he met decided to ally with him.

He could feel that his friendship with Mataro is becomer stronger.

**I am thou, Thou art i…**

**Thou have acquired a new vow…**

**It shall become the wings of rebellion that breaketh the clothing of captivity**

**With the rebirth of the Sun Persona**

**Thou have retrieved a power dormant within the soul**

**That shall lead to salvation and new power…**

Lavenza's voice could be heard echoing as the sun tarot card fell from who knows, to be later transformed into butterflies meaning that he has forged his first confidant with one of the residents of this world. He also felt a Persona from the Sun Arcana return.

"By the way, what are you planning to do with her? She looks absolutely unconscious and this concerns me…" Akira told Mataro while pointing to the dazed-out Ryuko sitting down.

"Don't worry. My dad's a doctor. Well, a back-alley doctor to be more precisely…" The boy with the sunglasses responded.

Akira's cat sighted. "it may not be the best option, but it's our best bet." Morgana told Akira.

But well, Joker already had his good relationship with back-alley doctors since well, he managed to make one of his confidants.

The wild card and Mataro have finally arrived at their destination that showed a flashy Neon-light sign saying that a back-alley doctor lives there, it was weird considering that they were suppousley poor.

"Oh Mataro! You're finally home, and you also bought Ren with you? Sweet!" Mako greeted both boys as she opened the door. She then gasped by seeing Akira wearing a no-star uniform.

"OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD!"

**HALLELUJAH!**

"I can't believe my 2 ocular eyeballs! Ren is gonna join Honnouji academy as an official student!? This is the best day of my entire life! I though first that Ryuko was gonna be my only school friend, but it looks like the god of friends has blessed me with another friend! Thanks god of friends. I shall pray your name once I'm in bed. I already imagine the wacky adventures the 3 of us will participate like solving a mystery involving T.V.s, or climb one giant tower that leads to space, or travel from Kobe to Osaka, or mayb- "

"Sis! That's not important right now! We brought your friend and she needs medical treatment immediately!" Mataro snapped his big sister back to reality.

Mako then looked at the dazed Ryuko that was being carried by both Akira and Mataro. "Oh, you're right! Dad get the medical tools ready because we got ourselves a patient! Quick! get inside!" Mako dragged her brother and Ren inside her house without even thinking it twice.

* * *

It was a a blessing that Ryuko wasn't dead since Senketsu stopped drinking her blood. She has so many questions like, why did her father create a sentient vampire school uniform that transforms her into a stripper? What's the deal with Honnouji academy? And most importantly, who the hell is that pervert teen with the angel-thief ghost who also froze the entirety of Honnouji?

And also, was kinda weird that there was a fat stranger swinging back and forth while she was showly waking up. Wait…

"Oh no, you don't!" Just before Ryuko could break the strager's nose, her fist was stopped by Joker holding her fist just in time.

"H-hey calm down! That's not the way to thank Mako's dad who patched all of your wounds." Joker tried to calm down Ryuko.

She then noticed that Joker was telling ther truth since her body was covered by bandages and Mako rushed in to checked if her dad was okay.

"I-im really sorry Mr. Makanshoku! Please forgive me for my rudeness!" Ryuko plead before Bazaro Makanshoku.

"Nah, it's all cool. Even if you broke my face to bits, I could just make myself a plastic surgery for free." Mako's dad said positively.

"And speaking of near-death, if it wasn't for your friend that tore the boxing club president's asshole to quarters, you would become Lady Satsuki's new scarecrow." Mataro commented while approaching Ryuko.

Oh yeah, she forgot about the pervert teenager that now was wearing the official Honnouji no-star uniform. "Oh, don't tell me that you have already became that eyebrow bitch's bootlickers! I just want you to know that I'm not called the crazy bitch from Kanto!" Ryuko threatened the phantom thief while taking out her scissor blade.

"Don't worry Ryuko, Ren wouldn't hurt you. He saved both of our lives." Mako told her friend and she does have a valid point.

"Well if you wish to beat the bejeesus out of someone, you can hit my husband and Mataro as much as you like." Suyuko Makanshoku told her guest while entering the room with some tea.

*Seconds later*

"What the…?" Ryuko then noticed that Senketsu has morphed into a more normal set of clothing, a black school sailor uniform to be more exact.

**"I see you surprised about me taking the form of a more normal outfit Ryuko. I normally take this form when I don't drink your blood."** Senketsu explained to his host.

"Well, as long as I don't look like a hooker, it's fine for me." Ryuko sighted in relief.

Akira was hearing the conversation between Ryuko and that odd voice from before. "By the way, it was a miracle that we aren't raising funds to make you a funeral since Mako told me that her dad's a back-alley doctor that is infamous for killing more patients than the ones he has saved…"

"Hey, at least look at the bright side Ren. The dead ones can't sue the crap outta ya'. Am I right or am I right? Hahahahahaha!" Bazaro laughted to pass the sour taste that Joker's comment left.

"Ren? Is that really your name? Kinda lame if you ask me." Ryuko told Joker since she felt pity for the boy's name.

"Oh no no, you have it all wrong. It was a nickname my old friends gave me back." Akira tried to clarify the situation.

"Whaaa!? You had other friends?" Mako's sense of curiosity got the best out of her and she wanted to know about his former classmates.

Akira was on a pinch. He couldn't tell them that he's from a different dimension since they could tell him that he's crazy or could expose the multiverse theory.

He then thought that since this is an alternative version of Japan, there's a high chance that his and this world are geographically similar.

"Well you see, I'm actually from Shibuya and I didn't have the best reputation there because of my criminal record. So, the only other school that they could admit me was Honnouji." Akira told them his backstory.

"A criminal record? Geez! That explains why you don't give a shit about the rules!" Mataro got amused by his friend's confession.

"So, what did they exactly charged you for?" Ryuko wanted to know his new friend's crime.

"Assault. But it was an accident. But the court was against me since the victim was a candidate for prime minister of Japan."

"Geez… that's messed up. By the way, I'm Ryuko Matoi and sorry for not introcuding myself." Both Ryuko and Joker made a friendly handshake.

"So Ryuko, you said yesterday that your scissor blade was left by someone who killed your father. Could you explain me more?" But before Ryuko could answer Ren's question, Mako's mom has finally finished from cooking dinner.

"Alright! Dinner time! I'm sure a caring mother like her would cook something that waters mouth with the mere sight of the dish." Morgana jumped out of joy knowing that it's now time for a tasty lunchtime. But this dinner is anything but tasty.

"I hope you are all hungry! It may not be fancy, but it's filling." Suyuko announced while slamming a pot full of a brownish soup to the futon right next to a plate full of croquettes made of a variety of worms.

"Dig in new friends! My mom's the best cook in the world! Right there is a plate full of croquettes full of I don't know what and in the pot there's a soup with all sorts of unknown things in it!" Mako pointed out the disgusting food in front of Joker, Ryuko and Morganas eyes. Only a look is enough to make you wanna puke. At least the only edible thing on the menu was a bowl of rice, but they had their doubts that the rise hasn't expired.

"Daw! Thanks sweetheart! Don't worry, I only use non-toxic stuff." Suyuko told her guests who all had faces of disguist. The toxic ingredients were the least of their problems, they could all die from food poison!

"Hey! They're slimy yet satisfying, so better dig in before it's all gone!" Mataro advised both rebel teenagers while shoving croquettes down his thoat.

Or either the entire family has guts of steels or the food mutated their bodies form their inside. And speaking of guts…

A bulldog wearing a hoodie opened the door on its own to launch himself into the pile of croquettes.

"Down Guts! Bad dog! Your food is out there!" Mako scolded her dog while throwing him at the window, just to return laterand land at the plate starting to gobble up.

"Holy shit! What's the problem with that dog!?" Akira exalted after seeing the dog's stunts.

"He eats with a lot of gusto, so we call him Guts. Don't worry, he gets along with cats." Mataro clarified his friend's question while eating.

"What's the mater you two? Eat up! You both look rally pale after everything you went to!" Bazaro Reclaimed while filling his mouth with croquettes and rice.

"Don't sit there you two! Eat!" Mako exclaimed while shoving croquettes to the mouths of Akira, Ryuko and even Morgana. All of them are gonna be sick all night long.

Still, Joker saw the family smiling and laughting. Maybe being poor makes you more thankful for the things you have.

* * *

"The masses… they're such fools… Pigs in human clothing domesticated by the establishment. They were born to be governed by me and Honnouji academy." This was something that Satsuki Kiryuin always tells herself.

"Using the Goku Uniforms as our weapons, we shall carve a path to humanity's future." Satsuki explained a part of her plan while walking on the facility the sewing club works where all members wore Anti-Toxic suits and masks with Iori on her behind.

"I always marveld how our schools make students wear military-inspired uniforms. The boys high-collar uniforms come from the army and the girl's uniform comes from the navy. In our country the uniforms the youth are forced to wear are just for learning. But at Honnouji academy, we have designed our uniforms for combat. They will become the symbol of our control over the pigs." Satsuki explained the importance of her special uniforms while a dozen of One-star uniforms were being mass produced in front of her eyes.

"You members of the sewing club are at the heart of our liberation and conquest of humanity, so take care as you work." The ruler of Honno city reminded Iori about his important role on her plans.

"Thank you for your words of encouragement milady." Iori thanked Lady Satsuki.

Behind Satsuki and Iori, a teenage girl with blonde hair and really long pigtails that was wearing a tennis uniform bowed down with sanageyama on her side. "Tennis club president Omiko Hakodate senior class T reporting as ordered."

"Are you ready for the Hokkaido league match?" Satsuki asked her inferior.

"Yes ma'am. The club members are training themselves to death as we speak." Hakodate informed her ruler and it was true. The girls at the tennis club were not having a single break or time to drink water since if they stop training, they would be punished by being Omiko's temporal target dummy.

"We've gotten into a lot of trouble into hiding the true goal of this match. If the tennis club wins, the academy will have full control of all northern Japan and the schools will be forced to wear REVOCS' Life-fiber infused uniforms, so don't screw this up or you will end worse than Fukuroda." Sanagayema reminded his crony about the consequences.

"Understood." The tennis player responds while smiling showing her shark-like teeth.

A closet-like vault descended slowly revealing a two-star Goku Uniform. "A gift from Lady Satsuki. A tennis-spec, athleticism-augmented Two-star Goku Uniform." Iori presented Omiko's new uniform to her.

"I-I'm getting my own two-star Goku Uniform? I'm honored!" Omiko yelled in gratitude seeing that she was finally getting her two-star uniform and thus, a luxury life at the 2-star districts. Omiko then thanked Lady Satsuki.

"But before you do anything stupid with your new Goku Uniform…" Satsuki then showed the tennis club president a photo of Akira out of her pocket. "This is Akira Kurusu. A new student at Honnouji Academy."

"Uhh… Why do you sound so concerned about a No-star?" Omiko asked her superior in confusion.

"Remember when the entire courtyard of the academy got Frozen during Fukuroda's match? It was all his doing. So whatever you do in my name, do NOT engage in combat with him if you value your uniform and your life. Or you could convince him to join your club. Whatever is the resolve, I don't care. Just make sure to not tear my gift until the Hokkaido game and fulfill your mission." Satsuki both warned and advised her minion.

"Understood Milady. Once I'm back, I shall train the tennis club harsher until they collapse and win the match at all cost!" Omiko promised her goddess as Sastuki exits the sewing club and goes back to her chamber.

The student council president sat down while Soroi served her some tea. "By the way milady, why don't you wear a Goku Uniform? You're more than worthy." The butler asked his master.

"I have my sword. It is more than sufficient to me." Satsuki responded.

"Then perhaps it's the question about the uniform being worthy of you."

Satsuki then sighted. "Still, there's something that makes me restless…"

"What is it milady?" Soroi asked.

"It's about Akira. Even I can't assure him ending up helping my cause. He could become an unstoppable yet obedient servant that could even overpower my mother, or on worst case scenarios, he could ally himself with the naked fools if he finds out our darkest secrets. I don't know… that boy is like some sort of…" Sastuki didn't knew how to describe the situation while sinking a tea bag to her tea.

"Like some sort of wild card?" Soroi responded.

"Exactly. By the way, get me a new cup of tea. Maybe combining your tea with apple wasn't a good idea." Satsuki ordered her butler while giving him her cup.

"Of course, milady." Soroi then left the chamber leaving only Satsuki.

The student council president then left a sigh of relief. "Until then, I have until the cultural-sports festival to domesticate this wild card like every other student…"

* * *

"Good morning Ryuko." Mako woke up her friend who was still sleeping.

"Good morning Mako…" Ryuko responded back while getting up revealing that she was wearing a payamas with a bunny patron who borrowed from Mako. "By the way, where's Akira?"

"About Ren? He's already up. He went to help mom by making our food."

Meanwhile with an already dressed Ren and Suyuko. "Thank you for considering helping me at the kitchen. Just like when Mataro was still an innocent and good boy."

Well, he wasn't the best chef in the world, but his time as a barista in Le blanc taught him the basics of cooking. He in the kitchen was the only thing that could make a Makanshoku's dish edible, and he did this to say thanks to the family for letting him stay in their home for the rest of his stay at Honnouji.

"Morning Ren. You forgot you duffle bag and bookcase." Mako said hi to his friend while handing him his things.

"Nyaaaah… For our first night, it wasn't that bad, If you discount the constant stomachaches we had of course…" Morgana told his opinion about the night since those croquettes weren't really nice to their digestive systems.

"By the way, here's your lunch you 3. Made by Ren's and my love." Suyuko then gave the 3 Honnouji students their lunchboxe.

"Well, I had to pay the rent in one way or another right?" Akira Joked while Morgana got inside his duffle bag to later grab his stuff and say goodbye to Ms. Makanshoku.

The trio picked up the tram. While Ryuko and Mako were hanging on the back of the vehicle discussing about the gap between the rich and the poor, Joker was having a well, tight situacion since like other no-stars, he was beings squished by the other students. And he thought that the subway of Shibuya was claustrophobic.

"Alright class, we have ourselves a new student. His name's Akira Kurusu, or also known as the guy who defeated the president of the boxing club and froze the courtyard yesterday. Now say hi." Mikisugi told his class while Akira greeted everyone.

Most of the no-stars said nothing except Mako who was waving, but he could see that they were whispering among them with the male students saying thing that it would be better to keep their distance from the boy while the girls only said thing about his good looks. At least it was a relief that the information that they were sharing wasn't as harsh like back at Shuijin.

"Oh right… I forgot that we don't have any vacant seats left…" Mikisugi nodded.

On that moment, Ira Gamagori opened the gate of class K's classroom. Of course, his precense made all classmates tremble in fear excepting the rebel teens and the teacher.

"Do not fear fellow students, I'm not here to find traitors. As you may know, it is my duty as the head of the disciplinary committee to aid new students into integrating into Honnouji academy, including spunky and rebellious ones…" Gamagori informed everyone while narrowing both Joker and Ryuko. "Akira Kurusu, I have brought you a desk recently crafted by the carpentry club." Gamagori told Joker while placing the desk in the left side of Ryuko's. "Better not screw your reputation you rebel punk, Lady Satsuki expects a lot from you…" Gamagori narrowed at the phantom thief while exiting the classroom.

"Well that was hella random." Ryuko told herself.

The class began when Akira sat on his desk. It was mostly about how Hitler and the Nazis rise to power, but unlike Ryuko and especially Mako who were just ignoring the teacher, Akira was actually taking notes of the class. After all, it would be useful once he returns to Suijin. But there's was something wrong, the dates of the events were much earlier than on his world, maybe world war 2 happened way earlier than he anticipated.

Class is over and is recess time. Akira alongside Mako and Ryuko were strolling the hallways of Honnouji with students fearing and praising the phantom thief and club presidents begging him to join their respective clubs.

"Your first day in school and everyone is already kissing your shoes. Geez, this school has some really strong self-esteem issues!" Morgana got surprised and concerned about the students' behavior.

For Joker, at least it was better than his first day at Shuijin academy since they leaked his criminal record.

At the schoolyard, the trio of locos was walking to find a spot to relax and eat.

"By the wat Ryuko, my mom says tha-" Just before Mako could finish her sentence, a barrage of tennis balls flew over to the no-star's face covering it with cartoony bumps.

"Mako! Look out!" Joker pushed her friend out of the way as another barrage of tennis balls came to claim the Makanshoku's head. Luckily, Arsene came to the rescue and deflected all the projectiles.

"What the crap!? Alright, what the hell is the damn idea!?" Ryuko exclaimed.

"Heh… Lady Satsuki was right. For a no-star you sure are special." Omiko praised the phantom thief.

"Oh great… another Goku Uniform freak. Tennis club am I right?" Ryuko guessed by looking at the president's Goku Uniform´.

"That's right transfer student. Omiko Hakodate president of the Tennis club and one of the 6 emperors of Honnouji at your service sucka!" Omiko presented herself to the duo. "As member of the club, Mako Makanshoku hasn't fulfilled her obligations, so we're going to purge her." Omiko explained her assault while pointing the giant Life Fiber Racket toward Mako.

"Wait! If you're a member of a club, then why you're still a no-star?" Ryuko asked her friend.

Then, Mako remembered the reason. "OH RIGHT! YESTERDAY WAS THE DAY THEY WERE GOING TO GIVE ME MY ONE-STAR GOKU UNIFORM! D'OH, HOW COULD I BE SO CLUMSY!? By the way, nice Goku Uniform Omiko."

"Don't blame yourself for not coming Mako. It was Fukuroda's fault for capturing you and using you as bait to bring Ryuko to the academy. So Hakodate-san, take the blame to the Boxing club." Joker tried to calm her friend to later look at the evil tennis player. "Then tell me, what did Mako do to deserve death?"

Omiko then chuckled maliciously. "Isn't it obvious? Makanshoku already told you the reason. Now she must be the target practice for the 1000 serve cannonballs."

They weren't serious! Are they really going to purge someone just because she missed a session? "It wasn't her fault, I already told you that she was taken against her will! And by the way, isn't your fault for not saving one of your own members!?" Akira exclaimed moderately enraged.

"Well too bad. She didn't have permission to be kidnaped." Hakodate then brought a paper declaring a permission for kidnapping. "Oh well, open fire boys!" The president snapped her fingers making the One-star tennis players start to serve a rain of tennis balls like if they were bullets shot by a tommy gun to catch the no-star off guard, just for the balls getting blocked by Ryuko's guitar case. "Mako, run away while you still can! Uh, by the way, who are these Honnouji emperors?"

Mako then got pumped up as a flashlight surrounded her making a black chalkboard appear while both Ren and Ryuko sat on a school desk while looking at the board. "Who are the 6 emperors you may ask? They're the strongest, meanest and most influential clubs of all Honnouji Academy and considered as the elite 4's love children. They're like the sea warlords of One Piece while the elite 4 are like the Yonkos and Lady Satsuki is like the queen of pirates. The emperors consist of the Tennis club, the Gardering club, the Comedy club, the sumo club, the Tabletop RPG club and the sewing club. Oh well, bye!" Mako then ran away from the conflict.

"Akira better get out too. I got this bitch! Come on Senketsu!" Ryuko tried to activate her Kamui, but nothing happened. But before Ryuko could exclaim about why Senketsu hasn't transformed, a barrage of tennis balls knocked Matoi out of the academy into a river conducting to the sewers.

"Ryuko!" Akira cried while running to see his friend's body floating. It was his first day and he already lost a friend of his.

Akira then turned over to look at Omiko with an angry aura while Morgana hissed at the president. "If you really want to kill Mako, then you have to kill me first."

"I'm sorry, but Lady Satsuki has me forbidden to fight you. After all, I need my uniform clean for the Hokkaido match. But of course, feel free to join my club and those losers of the north will be easier than a Pokémon game." Omiko told Joker with interest.

"Then you can consider that offer rejected. And why would I join a club ruled by a piece of shark shit like you?"

The comment made Hakodate grit her shark teeth but calmed down before starting a fight with Akira.

"Once you regain your humanity, I could consider joining you. Until then, you better not Hurt Mako if you know was better for you." Akira warned Omiko while walking away.

Regain her humanity? It must be nonsense!

Back with Ryuko, her body was floating in the sewers until it was found by Aikuro Mikisugi her History teacher.

* * *

*After class*

"Akira, it's almost time for the extracurricular classes! We need to head to the tennis club's training grounds as fast as possible before Mako gets purged! Come on, we can't lose any more people!" Morgana exclaimed while both him and Akira were running as fast as possible to the academy's front yard, but running in the hallways is forbidden in Honnouji and you know what that means…

Gamagori then blocked the thieves' path without any way to get through him. He wasn't Satsuki´s impenetrable shield for nothing.

"Cheese it! They found us!" Morgana yelped.

"Akira Kurusu, I require your presence over Lady Satsuki's chamber." Gamagori told the teenager with a calmer tone, and that was weird.

"Yeah, yeah, I know that I broke the rule of no running."

"YOU DID WHAT!?" Ira's voice then changed from calm to his usual lousy one.

Guessing by Gamagori's attention change toward his break of rules, Akira's sure that he is called by something else.

"Alright, I'll forgive you this just because you're new here and it could be difficult for you to adapt to the academic environment but remember that I don't give third chances to new students. Now back to business." Gamagori grabbed Joker by his right arm again without any warning and dragged him into Satsuki's chamber.

When both finally arrived at the lair of the Kiryuin, the phantom thief noticed that him, his cat and the chair of the disciplinary committee were the only people at the place. Joker then asked where the other rulers of Honnouji are.

"Lady Satsuki is at the top of the academy watching over everything like the mighty eagle she is, Jakuzure is on her daily marching session with her music club, Innumuta is occupied with the financial fees of Honnouji and some secret proyects alongside Iori and Sanageyama is watching over the tennis club that's about to duel against the Hokkaido school. Meanwhile, I have to do my daily patrol over Honno city along with the rest of the disciplinary committee, so that's why I need you to do a favor for me, even though I hate that snarky attitude of yours."

"Hmmm… That's odd. why from all the students he chose you?" Mona questioned while Akira asked the same question to Gamagori.

"All one-stars, two-stars and most no-stars are on their club activities at this moment and from the remaining students you proven to be one of the most powerful along with that rebel girl. But knowing that she would just refuse her duty as student of Honnouji academy, I had no other option than to summon you." Gamagori explained the situation while handing Joker a 2-star Goku Uniform resembling the clothes of a prison warden with a sash saying "Hall monitor".

"What!? They're giving you a 2-star uniform so early!? You aren't even a one-star yet!" Morgana gasped after looking at the current event.

"Just have this clear, we're not giving you this Goku Uniform, you're borrowing it. Once you have finished the mission you shall give back the uniform immediately. NOW PUT IN ON!" Gamagori ordered the wild card as he put on the warden uniform. By doing so he felt an adrenaline rush made by the Life Fibers, but it wasn't as intense as the three-star ones.

"But before I do anything stupid, what's my mission then?" Joker asked.

Gamagori then turned on the screen revealing all the club presidents with most of them covered with a red cross. "I need you to interrogate the rest of the club presidents who aren't crossed. I think you already know what happened to Kyoto's spy Susuki who tried to snatch one of our Goku Uniforms, well Lady Satsuki informed us that there's a second spy among us, we yet haven't found out who is, but our sources indicate that it's one of the club presidents. Bring him or her to justice so we can give the mole a proper punishment while you are going to be rewarded for your service."

Joker nodded since unluckily he didn't have other choice.

"I expect you to catch the spy before the extra scholar classes end once I'm back at Honnouji academy. Once you discover the filthy rat, your uniform will morph instantly." Gamagori the left the room leaving joker alone.

* * *

With a mission on mind, Akira then strolled the the halls of Honnouji with both no-stars and one-stars respecting his authority. He kept asking all the club presidents that haven't been interrogated yet, but their responses are always that they're loyal to Lady Satsuki and would never betray Honnouji academy.

"Phew! I think that's all of them." Akira sighted in relief after a day of patrolling.

"Hmm… But still, it is strange that we haven't figure out the mole. Or either is a false alarm or someone was lying." Morgana told his friend with a serious tone.

As both were thinking about the odds, Takeshi Matsumoto the club president of the Airsoft club bumped with the hall monitor. "Excuse me, gotta go to the bathroom." The president apologized himself while running to the restroom.

Running… Wait a moment! Akira then thought that why would a student, most of all a 2-star would violate one of the iron rules by running, even though if it was for going to take a piss.

"Well you look at that… The spy exposed himself." Morgana narrowed while being on Joker's shoulder. "Akira, better prepare yourself before facing the Spy. I'm sure he will have more tricks on his sleeves other than his uniform and won't handle himself without a proper fight."

Akira nodded. Before facing a strong shadow back on his world, he and his teammates always brought the right equipment and the reserves to make sure they were full of stamina. So, after eating his love-filled croquettes and with his dagger in hand, the phantom thief was ready to confront the president.

While entering the boy's bathroom, the steps Akira made were silent since his uniform was made for pursuit and patrol. He approached slowly to the locked toilet seat as he was hearing a conversation.

"Yo! Yo' won't believe me, but those Honnouji losers still haven't know that I'm the spy mah' Homie. Even the hall moni-" Before Takeshi could end his sentence, Akira's hat popped up a siren and the right sleeve of his uniform was staring to morph.

"AWAKE! JUDGEMENT GUNNOUJI!" The uniform said while the sleeve transformed into an arm-canon a la Megaman blasting the locked toilet door with one powerful blast that scared the shit out of Ren.

"Drat! They found me!" Matsumoto cursed as he threw a smoke bomb exploding and covering all the bathroom giving the spy enough time to escape.

When the smoke cleared out, Akira stared to chase Matsumoto down the hallway, but somehow when he tried to run, he felt his uniform heavy.

"What? Why I can't move?"

"It's the Uniform! It's forbidding you for breaking the no running rule!" Morgana theorized

Joker couldn't believe that Honnouji takes its rules way too seriously. So maybe if he couldn't run inside, then maybe…

"Off we go!" Akira crashes a nearby window and activated the anti-gravity function of the Goku Uniform and stick himself of the walls outside the academy. It sure was useful to try all the functions of his uniform before confronting Matsumoto.

The spy already has taken noticed of this and started to shoot bullets from the windows using his Life Fiber tommy gun at the window to hit the hall monitor with some actually hitting him on the shoulder.

"Gahahahahahaha! Yo' like dat? Bettah run to dah Nurse Club before yo' bleed more! So long suckas!" Matsumoto said with arrogance on his soul, until a thread of Life Fibers got stuck onto his uniform and started to be pulled.

"What the!?" Takeshi looked around and saw that the threads sticking on his uniforms originated from Akira's arm cannon.

"Don't sing victory yet! They didn't choose me as today's Hall monitor for nothing. Now get over here!" The threads started to brutally pull the uniform dragging the mole toward joker.

"Here goes! Hiya!" Akira gave the spy an extremely strong elbow making Matsumoto's clothes tear into pieces leaving him Butt naked and sending him rolling to the 2nd floor of Honnouji academy.

"M-My uniform… Give it back!" Matsumoto exclaimed while Akira walked downstairs to apprehend him.

"I'm sorry, but that uniform belongs to Honnouji academy. Just be grateful that I didn't used my Persona against you, or you would be dead by that moment. Now better come with me and accept your fate." Akira told Matsumoto while trying to restrain his hands with handcuffs, but Matsumoto touched Joker with his hand Electrocuting him with an extreme joy buzzer.

"Y-you, coward bastard…" Akira curse while recovering from the electroshock.

"If yo' really think that was our only backup plan, yo' re wrong!" Matsumoto then showed a detonator button. "Yo' see this big red button homie? Yo' better not try to get up if you' don't wan't da rest of yo' low brained homies on da front yard go BOOM! I have implanted hidden bombs on muh stay at Honnouji so yo' better know what's for dah bettah!"

"Y-you're just b-bluffing!" Akira responded, even though it was true.

"Yo' think so? Then maybe yo' need a demonstration!" But before Matsumoto could press the button…

"We have a test subject on the loose!" A member of the sewing club cried while passing by the pursuit.

"Ah Crap! Right in the worst momen-" A Hulk-like student came out from the top floor by crushing the ceiling and crushing the one who sabotaged the test uniform to dead dropping the detonator to the floor.

"RGHRAAAAAAARGH!" Roared the mad beast trying to intimidate everyone on his sight.

"Aw great! The infamous giant space flea from nowhere trope! As if my first day wan't weird enough!" Akira exclaimed while avoiding the berserked student's giant fist.

"ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS OF HONNOUJI ACADEMY! A BERSERK STUDENT IS ROAMING THE INSTITUDE! EVERYONE MUST TAKE COVER BY THEMSELVES! I REPEAT, EVERYONE MUST TAKE COVER!" An anonymous voice told everyone while the entire institute started to run like freaks.

Rather than you know, assuring all student's safety, Honnouji just says survival of the fittest. "Akira? Y-you may want to see this!" Morgana told a bit scared while climbing his friend avoiding the violent sea of No-stars. The student has a 5-star uniform!

"No time for panic, we're the phantom thieves of heart! We fought worse things than a muscle brute, so we better give it all and beat that thing before he can cause any more harm and destroy the entire building! Akira, I think it's time to summon your Persona and take down this beast!" The cat explained while hiding in the wild card's duffle bag.

But before Akira could do anything, he got his leg caught by one of the buffed monster's hands and started to brutally slam the monitor back and forth to the floor like a rug. Both Akira and Morgana were about to die, until…

"I Gotcha!" Innumuta wearing his Probe Regalia kicked the hand of the Monster, releasing and saving Akira from a near death.

"Heh… Thanks for the hand you dog." Akira thanked the Dog while he laid the thief on the ground.

"Take your gratitude for later and better lend us a hand hall monitor!" Iori who was using his Tailor Regalia that was like Doctor Octopus from Spiderman who also had a red and a long cloth resembling a wraith said while dodging the fists of the 5-star.

"Long story short, the apparent spy somehow sabotaged the 5-star Goku uniform that was under development by making it more hard to deconstruct, and since a uniform with 50% Life Fibers can make a Human develop a massive muscle mass boost and go berserk, it will be more difficult to stop him from destroying the entire school!" Inumuta explained the wild card while attacking the Monster with quick kicks and analyzing his data at the same time.

"And you thought an unstable uniform was a good idea?" Akira mocked both science boys while whipping the berseked student with his hall monitor sash in hopes of making some damage. Thank goodness that Ann taught him some basic whipping.

"It was a secret experiment as we just wanted to boost Honnouji academy's arsenal!" Innumuta contested while avoiding desks that the Berseked threw at him.

The Hulking beast was getting mad and slapped his hands creating a soundwave sending both Ren and Hokuta to a nearby wall.

The beast then noticed that Iori was nowhere to be seen since he managed to sneak behind him and climb his back.

"Time for your control shock!" Iori exclaimed while pinching the back of the student with his big tweezers from his mechanical tweezers and gave him a 1000-volt discharge. But it barely did shit, and the student grabbed the tailor and threw him with the rest of the 2.

"Dammit! Our uniforms barley do a scratch! If only Ryuko was here to cut that cloth but oh my! Your little Tennis club end her life!" Akira cursed while getting up.

Innumuta the used his brain, Ryuko had a weapon capable of destroying Life Fiber-Induced clothing, so the only other people in Honnouji capable of destroying uniforms is…

"We must lure that beast toward Lady Satsuki! Her sword Bakuzan is capable to cut even the thickest of Life Fibers!" Innumuta explained his plan to Akira while trying to regain his balance.

"Akira, Inumuta's plan is our only option to defeat that thing!" Morgana told Joker while climbing his back.

"But we need to be extremely agile if we don't want to die! Having 5-stars means that he could out speed us with ease! By the way, we will take this." Iori told the 2 while showing Matsumoto's detonator.

Wait! Joker has already unlocked a Persona who can grant them agility thanks to Mataro. And it was the perfect time to use it. "Well, then if you want some agility, then prepare to be enlightened!" Joker's glasses then turned into his mask for a split second just to then transform into flames. "Come Horus!"

Behind Akira, a overly large golden bird with a glowing light enveloping it that could rival Satsuki's appeared to bath the 3 on a calming light granting them incredible agility thanks to Masukukaja.

"Outstanding! A representation of the Egyptian god Horus! This individual has so much data that I can't wait to analyze!" Innumuta said happily while typing faster than usual.

"fascinating! I feel way more agile than normal!" Iori said.

"No time for praising me! Hey Muscle head! You think you're the strongest here? Well how about this! Kougaon!" Akira commanded his Persona to attack by enveloping the student on a sacred yet deadly pillar of light. Though it didn't defeat him, it did hurt him. A lot!

"RGHHAAAAAAH!" The beast roared and started to chase the phantom thief.

"Innumuta! Iori! Warn everyone on the front yard about the situation! I'll handle this thing!" Akira exclaimed while he sticks to the ceiling because of his anti-gravity function. Both scientists nodded and parted their ways to the front yard of Honnouji.

"It's Showtime!" Both Kurusu and Morgana exclaimed as they started to battle and escape from the Beast down the hallway with him dodging and Horus attacking.

* * *

"SEN-I-SOCHITSU" Ryuko cried as she destroyed Hakodate's Uniform leaving her naked with students taking pictures of her ass and tits and sell them on the internet.

"You did it Ryuko! You defeated one of the emperors!" Mako praised her friend from defeating and humiliating her oppressor.

Sanageyama just narrowed at the defeated tennis player in disbelief. "Tch! Guess I'll just gonna trust the Hokkaido club to the fat-asses of the sumo club instead and demote you to a no-star. Hope that you like living among trash you telescoped shark failure…" Sanageyama said with a really cold tone since for him, all other students below his rank were disposable. "Alright! The tennis club is no more! So better join another club if you want to prevail your status."

"N-No… P-please… D-don't t-t-take e-everything I, worked s-so h-h-hard to… achieve… Please… Don't, take my entire life…" Omiko begged the chair of the sports division to not demote her while releasing tears of anguish and grief just to later sink into a deep pit of despair and then black out.

"Aw man, What a bummer. Well, looks like today's game is a wash." Ryuko gave the punchline while ignoring the ex-president's sorrow. But her victory was then interrupted by Uzu and his army of One-star lookalikes on the other side of the tennis field.

"Not quite, you cocky little bitch…" Sanageyama snarled as he was ready to kick Ryuko's ass.

"Wait Sanageyama!" Innumuta interrupted Uzu's action.

"So, are you here to help me take out the trash?" Uzu questioned the Nerd about his presence.

"No! We'll deal with her later!"

"Geez! Talk about a computer freak." Ryuko mocked Hokuta's outfit.

"Oh! That does it! Time to-"

"ROOOOOARGH!" The Berserked student with Akira mounting his back broke the door of Honnouji academy and started to smash the front yard, making all the students run in panic.

"Sanageyama! You must evacuate all students immediately before we lost more men!" Iori ordered the arrogant kendo duelist while him and Inumuta were busy calming down the students.

**"Ryuko! We must go! You will run out of blood in 3 minutes!"** Senketsu warned his host.

"Tch! You think I will turn back from a challenge? It's Just a brute! I'll beat the shit out of it in under 2 minutes!" Both Ryuko and Sanageyama replied at the same time as both rush toward the hulking beast just to be defeated by a single flail from his hand.

"Wait! RYUKO!" Akira gasped by seeing his thought-dead friend. This reminded him that time everyone thought that Ryuji was dead, but he wasn't. He then casted Diarama on the rebel girl to heal her wounds. "Ryuko! I-I thought you were dead!"

"Well funny story, the history teacher who's a total creep by the way found me on the river. He gave me this glove to activate this sentient piece of clothing since he won't stop drinking me like if I was orange juice! And now tell me why the flying eff are you wearing a Goku Uniform and why this hulking bastard wants you dead? And why do you have a giant chicken behind you!?" Ryuko cursed while slicing a pillar of the tennis arena that the student threw at her with every passing second growing weaker and weaker.

"They chose me as hall monitor and now, I'm fighting the real-world equivalent of the incredible Hulk!" Akira responded while Horus kept attacking with Bless and Almighty attacks with him becoming slightly tired since using his Persona powers requires stamina, but the Goku Uniform gave him an almost unlimited amount of it.

Ryuko was starting to daze out since her blood was running out. But she won't let a muscle freak defeat her. "Hey muscle head! Shove this!" She exclaimed while jumping forward the monster to do a SEN-I-SOCHITZU, but she was launched by a straight fist toward the unconscious body of Sanageyama.

This guy was Broly-levels of scary. He was about to do a final blow to take both to the next dimension, but his giant fist was interrupted by Horus. "Over my dead body!" Akira shouted.

Since he was running OUTSIDE the school, his uniform wasn't restraining him plus his agility made him look like he was vanishing a la DBZ. The test subject couldn't even touch Akira since he was like a ghost casting holy wrath upon him, that's until the phantom thief somehow returned to a much normal speed.

"Aw crap… Out of juice…" Akira cursed while the giant grabbed him and tried to crush him between his hands. With him too busy screaming in agony to command his persona as he felt his bones were about to crush. This could be the end of the phantom thief's life! Until…

**SLASH!**

Satsuki rushed and slashed the Goku Uniform of the student from the roof of the academy to the tennis court using the stairs. There was an awkward silence with the Kiryuin slowly placing her sword back to its sheath.

"Lady Satsuki… we're both sorry, please forgive us." Innumuta lamented himself while he and Iori kneeled before her.

"It wasn't your fault Innumuta. But better promise yourself to not let anymore accidents or I'll have no choice but to stop the Kiryuin conglomerate from funding your proyects." Satsuki warned both as the Hulking beast's uniform torn into shreds returning him back to normal and naked.

"Incredible… She defeated him like it was nothing." Akira muttered witnessing Satsuki's victory while his Persona transformed back into his glasses.

"I know right? Lady Satsuki is really really strong and super sexy. Well, you're also that but maybe a bit behind her, like if you were equals." Mako told Joker.

"Hey pres!" Ryuko caught the Kiryuin's attention.

"What it is Ryuko Matoi?" Satsuki asked the new girl without a sign of interest, but she still turned around to look at her.

"Now that we are face to face again, I wanna know if you're the one who killed my dad." Ryuko demanded answers, but the only answer she got was a swing from Bakuzan. "What the…?"

"If you wish for answers, then fight me." Satsuki challenged Matoi while bringing her sword our of her sheath.

"Ryuko, I know you won't like this but if we fight, you're going to meet your dad on the afterlife. You only have one-minute left before passing out." Senketsu warned Ryuko while Akira heard him again.

"Maybe you shouldn't drink so much of my blood!" Ryuko responded back.

"My secret sword Bakuzan. It can cut through anything, even a Goku Uniform and a Kamui." Satsuki threatened the edgy girl explaining her sword's special sharpness. She then started the first sword attack with the rebellious girl blocking it with her scissor blade, with a good number of students flying away, including Akira. She was too strong, so she made as much smoke as possible to distract her opponent.

"Next time I see you, we're gonna finish this off! Let's flee Mako!" Ryuko cried while both girls ran away.

"Lady Satsuki, the sumo match is on it's way to the Hokkaido match and I have demoted Hakodate into a no-star, along with disabandonig the tennis club. Sorry for not telling you this." Sanageyama told her superior while kneeling.

"No, I actually thank you for doing my job shorter." Satsuki responded

"By the way Lady Satsuki, do you want the bomb defusing club to defuse the bombs the spy planted?" Innumuta asked Satsuki.

"No, we'll keep the bombs as a plan b if our plan on the sports and cultural festival don't go as planned." Satsuki responded while taking the detonator Matsumoto dropped. "And for you Hall Monitor, you did an excellent job stopping the spy from taking our Goku Uniforms. I'll give you this day off, but first put back your no—star uniform." Satsuki ordered Joker.

Joker nodded and he put on his no-star uniform and handed over the hall monitor Goku uniform. "Thank you, Lady Satsuki." Joker thanked the dictator of Honno while returning to the Makanshoku's residence.

"I'm sure this won't be Akira's Last Surprise…" Mikisugi muttered while looking at all of the events from Class-K's window.

* * *

*Back at the Makanshoku's residence*

"And then I was tied and started to get hit by the 1000 serve cannonballs until Ryuko came to the rescue! Then she and the president of the tennis club engaged on an epic tennis duel and Ryuko won leaving her with no uniform and with no life. We all thought it was over until a scary monster came out of nowhere and Ren had a Mega Ultra Chicken and finally Lady Satsuki defeated the monster with a single slash!" Mako told her family while they were having dinner.

"Geez sister… Lay off the sugar. say, where did that chick Ryuko go?" Mataro asked while noticing both Ryuko and Akira missing.

"She told me that she needed some time alone, so she went to the roof." Bazaro responded while drinking some of Suyuko's mystery soup x.

Back at the rooftop, Ryuko was sitting seeing the stars with so many things going on her head.

"Its seems something is bugging you. Is there something I could do for you?" Akira asked while sitting alongside Ryuko.

"Woah! Hey perv, don't you know the meaning of the word privacy?" Ryuko asked angrily.

"Sorry, it's just that I really wanted to know you better. We both know that Satsuki's hiding secrets from us." Joker told Ryuko.

"Well, you're right. Hey, I always have wondered why you sometimes talk to your cat. I mean, Honnouji is full of weirdos but geez." Ryuko asked the wild card.

"Well, call me crazy but I can actually understand what my cat says. it's just that I'm the only one able to. By the way, I sometimes see you talk to your uniform when I'm with you and I start to hear voices on my head. I have a theory but, does you uniform talk?"

**"What? He can hear me?"** Senteksu got surprised by seeing the phantom thief.

"Holy crap! I-I am right! Your uniform does talk!" Akira gasped.

"The real question is why the hell do you have the ability to do it! I thought I was the only one!" Ryuko wanted answers.

"Hmm… I think it's because of my powers." Akira theorized since that theory is true.

**"Well, since its amazing that you can understand me, allow me to introduce myself. I'm Senketsu.**" The kamui introduced himself to Joker.

"It's a pleasure meeting you Senketsu." Akira shaked hands with the Kamui's sleeve. "By the way, I see you really concerned. Can you tell me why? Don't worry, I won't tell Satsuki." Akira asked Ryuko.

Even though she has her doubts, he was the only persona who can also talk to Senketsu, meaning that he must know about her father's assassin. "It's just that so many weird shit has happened to me. First this batshit crazy school with Mrs. I'm above everyone else Kiryuin who's also the heiress of the Kiryuin conglomerate even if her last name was obvious, then there's this sentient sailor uniform who my dad created for some reason and lastly you. Do I have a reason why should I feel that way?"

"I see… by the way, that scissor blade you wield most of the time, you said it belonged to your dad's killer. I-I can relate losing someone who's close to you." Akira told Ryuko referring to Goro Akechi. Even though he was a mole for Shido, he felt sympathy towards the guy and wished he could save him, but Crow decided to sacrifice himself for the group as a last way to redeem himself.

"Y-you don't understand… He was the only one left I considered family." Ryuko responded a bit angry but with sorrow.

"The only one? What happened to your mother."

The edgy girl sighted. He did saved her ass from Fukuroda, so she deserves to know. "My mom died when I was still an infant, well that whar pops used to told me. But still between me and the old man, I didn't have the best relation with him. Dad used to spend most of his time on his research to whatever the hell was, so he left me on boarding school all by myself. Most kids picked on me, so I just became ruder and ruder through the lapse of time. One day when I returned to my real home, I saw my dad stabbed by the scissor blade I use. He told me that I shouldn't fight the killer, but if I really wanted to avenge him, I must find whoever has the other half of my scissors."

"I can understand your situation. But have you considered what to do after you kill the killer?" Akira asked.

That question left Ryuko silent for a moment. "To be honest, I don't know…"

"I can understand that you really want to avenge your father, it's just that you should think about what to do in your life, otherwise you're just going to walk a path with no direction and no end." Akira told his friend while looking at the starry night. "By the way Senketsu, do you have any memory about Ryuko's dad?"

**"That's the issue. The only thing I know is that I was created by Ryuko's father, but I can't remember my birth nor the purpose of my existence."** Senketsu told Akira a bit ashamed.

"Well, tomorrow I'll finally get to face that eyebrow bitch once and for all and get to know who killed my dad. And to be honest, I'm kinda surprised that she accepted my challenge so early." Ryuko said while looking at the stars.

"No I'll, We'll. What I'm trying to say is that from now on, I shall help you know who murdered you father." Akira told Ryuko.

"Y-you really mean it?" The girl with dash of red asked.

"Of course. After all, that what friends are for. And for you Senketsu, I'm also motivated to help you to find your purpose." Akira told Sentesu while looking at the Kamui's eyes.

**"Really? I-I thank you for your kindness Akira."** The kamui responded.

"Well, that makes us better friends eh? You fuzzy hair." Ryuko told Ren while both made a brofist.

Akira could feel that his bond with Ryuko and Senketsu is becoming stronger…

**I am thou, thou art I…**

**Thou have acquired new bows**

**They shall become the wings of rebellion**

**That breaketh the clothing of captivity.**

**With the rebirth of the Fool and Devil Persona**

**Thou have retrieved a power dormant withing the soul**

**That shall lead to salvation and new power…**

The echoes of Lavenza's voice could be heard as the Fool card from Ryuko and the Devil card from Senketsu felt to Joker's palms to later become blue butterflies, meaning that he awoke 2 Personas.

"By the way, I'm going to bed and tell Morgana about you and Senketsu. See you on Mako's room." Akira said goodbye to the duo while going inside the house to take a nap. Ryuko couldn't rest her mind since she doesn't know what dirty trick Satsuki could use during their future combat.

* * *

*The next morning*

"That outfit was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. My father said that it will be my wedding dress. I couldn't wait to grow up, to be the next Kiryuin to wear it. I yearned for that, but I was still too young and naïve to know what a wedding dress was, of the implication. They name it Junketsu meaning purity. A Kamui that was created and stitched by the high nobles of the medieval aged who were part of the Kiryuin clan using some threads of the Original Life Fiber as a gift. It's sole purpose was to help my ancestors to rule over the masses and give their body and soul to the Life Fibers." Satsuki muttered to herself as she walked to the top of Honnouji making her trademark Heel click.

"Milday, the helicopter is ready." Soroi advised his mistress.

"Thank you Soroi. If I want to beat Matoi and make Kurusu kneel before me, I need to go back home and change clothes. Junketsu, I'm coming to fulfil my destiny…"

* * *

**Confidant Summary:**

**Mataro Makanshoku-The Sun: The younger brother of Mako Makanshoku and a wannabee ganster. Despite his perverted and reckless attitude, he's a boy who truly cares about his friends and family and brave enought to throw himself into the danger if it implies protecting his family.**

**Persona Obtained: Horus**

**Ryuko Matoi-The Fool: A stubborn, edgy and short-fused teenage girl who wields a blade in the shape of a halved scissor that killed her dad and now attends Honnouji academy in hopes to find clues about the killer. She decided to call me fuzzy hair as a nickname alongside perv but can i blame her?**

**Persona Obtained: Decarabia**

**Senketsu-The Devil: A sentient sailor uniform known as a Kamui created by Ryuko's deceased father who can't remember his purpouse. By some reason, only I and Ryuko can speak and understand what he says.**

**Persona Obtained: Beezlebub**


	4. Chapter 3: Unavoidable Battle

Chapter 3: Unavoidable battle

That same night, Satsuki Kiryuin has arrived to the Kiryuin's manor a place that calls home beside Honnouji Academy and a vault where they keep the most horrible and darkest secrets of the Kiryuins and Life Fiber experiments the clan has kept hidden from the general public. Her arrival was greeted by a line of agents since Ragyo's servants are Satsuki's servants and vice versa.

"Welcome home Lady Satsuki." A hundred housemaid greeted their master's homecoming as she strolled to the deepest part of the mansion alongside her butler.

"Please milady, you can't! We have orders not to let anyone through here." One of the guards keeping the entrance to the hall that leads to the secret lab told the Kiryuin.

She orders them to stand aside but they refused. If they didn't hesitate, maybe they couldn't end with their asses kicked by her. "I don't have time to argue with idiots like you." She muttered to herself while continuing her way.

A giant metal door opened in front of her and her butler giving them access to the secret laboratory where Junketsu was sealed.

Satsuki got closer to the closet-like container, put the Biometic ID and open the container revealing a restrained Kamui.

"I've come for you Junketsu…" The ruler of Honno muttered. She knows that the Kamui will try to wear her or in a more simple context, take control of her body, but she didn't care since she has a great will to oppress the Kamui, easily defeat Ryuko and most importantly Overpower or at least equal Akira Kurusu in power.

Meanwhile, a chubby man wearing a suit like Soroi came running down the hallway to the lab. "How could you just stand there and let this happend Soroi!?"

"Well if it isn't master Kuroido." Soroi looked at the Steward of the manor.

"Lady Satsuki, you know your mother has forbidden anyone to remove that outfit. Now please, return it to the containment unit." Kuroido begged Ragyo's daughter.

"I will not."

The steward the sighted in desperation. "This won't do. The care of this manor has been entrusted to me, Takiji Kuroido steward of the Kiryuin family. And even if you're the lady of the house, I cannot allow such willful behavior."

…

"Cannot allow it? Who do you think you think you are talking to?" Satsuki asked Takiji while 4 spotlights flashed to her direction as she later took the clothing Soroi gifted him. "There's a lady trying to get changed here. GET OUT YOU PEASANT!"

"Lady Satsuki, you're not really going to try the kiryuin's Kamui on, right?" Kuroido tried to stop his master from wearing Junketsu, but his words were nothing but futile.

"I'm not just trying on." Satsuki responded while removing the plastic that imprisoned the God's robe. "I am fulfilling my ambition!"

"Please milady! If you put it on, you might not survive it!"

"Calm yourself! Clothing exists for a sole purpose, to be worn!" Satsuki cried while cutting her index finger with Bakuzan drawing blood. She then grabbed Junketsu and dropped the blood of her finger to awake the dormant clothing.

"Take my blood Junketsu, it is the eternal bow between you and I, the crimson thread of convert."

When Junketsu took a taste of her blood, her eyes snapped full of life and jumped straight to his new host like a leech carving for nutrients while Satsuki groaned in pan as the uniform forced her on her arms and legs.

"Lady Satsuki!" Both Kuroido and Soroi cried out.

"HOLD YOUR TOUNGES AND WATCH!" Satsuki barked while trying to resist the Kamui taking her over. "ASK NOT THE SPARROW HOW THE EAGLE SOARS! You aspire nothing more than the shallow thoughts of CommonAAAAAAGHHH!" Satsuki then felt the biggest headache on her life as she was sweating like crazy. She felt that her repressed feeling of lonilness, fear and sadness where taking her over as evidence of her eyes changing to a golden yellow color.

"Lady Satsuki! I demand you to take that Kamui on this instant!" Kuroido approached the Satsuki taken over by her Shadow.

"OUT OF MY WAY YOU UNDERLING!" Satsuki barked with a demonic tone using her will to make the steward fly away to a nearby wall.

"L-lady Satsuki I support your ambittions and all, but this is taking it too far! Junketsu is altering your emotions and the weirdest part is that's the first time he has done that to a host! Please milady, try to resist and remove that Kamui!" Soroi begged his master as he was really concerned by her health.

"SHUT UP! I won't allow ANYONE to beat me and my ambition or surpass me in power like that goddamn rebel bastard and his Persona! MY WILL IS ABSOLUTE!" The repressed feeling of Satsuki roared while blue electricity and black commets containing shadows from the deepest and ugliest part of her souls started to thrash the place while she commenced to dominate the Kamui.

"A KAMUI IS NOTHING MORE THAN A PIECE OF CLOTHING, AND I SHALL MAKE IT ALONGSIDE THIS IGNORANT WORLD BOW TO MY WILL! RGHAAAAAAAH!"

With Satsuki letting loose a powerful roar, a blue and black pillar of energy loaded with shadows shot towards and through the ceiling to the roof braking it and setting free hundreds of shadows to Honno city to cause chaos.

* * *

Senketsu gasped like if he woke up from a nightmare.

"Senketsu! Are you alright?" Ryuko woke up alongside Akira by hearing her Kamui's gasping.

"Ryuko! Did Santa came early?" Mako asked as she also woke up.

"That's strange… Is it me or does Senketsu feels, odd?" Akira called the girls because Senketsu's cloth felt less soft and more rough.

Mako then approached Senketsu and felt it. "Woah, that totally feels like goosebumps."

"Clothes can have goosebumps?" Ryuko was confused, but his uniform is sentient so…

"I don't know, but doesn't feel like it? Oh well, good night." Mako said goodnight as she and Ryuko slid back to their futons.

"Hey Senketsu, I see your concern about something. Is something bothering you?" Akira wanted to help his friend, but he needed to know the situation.

"**I don't know, but I somehow felt like the presence about the awakening of something. Something sinister, and downright evil…**" Senketsu explained his sudden gasping.

"Gaaaaah! Someone get this freak out of my face!" Mikisugi cried out outside of the house as he was being chased by a floating orb with lips and a tongue.

"N-no way! Or is Suyuko's cooking that's giving me hallucinations or that's actually…" Akira couldn't believe his eyes. There was…

"A shadow… Then Lavenza was right, our mere presence is luring shadows onto this world! Akira, we must do something before it kills that poor teacher!" Morgana ordered his friend before opening the window and jumping into the action.

Mikisugi got cornered by the Hablerie on the same back-alley Akira popped into this world. "P-please don't eat me! I have wife and kids, eat them! I'm just a humble history teacher!" Mikisugi simulated fear onto the shadow even though he has no idea who's dealing with. But before the shadow could do something…

"Megidolan!" A ball of almighty energy incinerated the shadow into ashes with a Joker wearing his pajamas and with a red star-shaped being behind him just to later transform into his glasses.

"Phew! I thought I would be dead for sure; I was seeing my whole life in front of my eyes. Remind me to put you an extra point on history for saving my butt." Mikisugi thanked the teenager while getting up while dusting his clothing.

"No need to thank me. By the way, why are you in the slums in the middle of the night? On your way to give some lessons to students who are behind, or you were going to a nightclub?" Akira joked as always.

"Not exactly. By the way, is Ryuko Matoi with you?" The teacher asked the student. What he didn't know is that Morgana pickpocket communicating device from his back-pocket from his pants.

"Hmm…? Why do you have a walkie-talkie saved on your back?" Kurusu was starting to suspect the history teacher.

"Eh… I-I found it laying on the ground I swear!" The leader of Nudist Beach nervously tried to make the best excuse, but Akira's curiosity was unkillable.

"Did Satsuki send you? Are you planning to steal Senketsu, spy on Ryuko? You know what happens to people who do dirty deeds on my watch…" Ren threatened the teacher while he summoned a giant fly-like Persona.

Mikisugi didn't show a trace of fear. "Woah, woah… Easy there Kurusu, don't take out conclusions so early. Maybe you also deserve some information too. After all, you saved Honnouji from an unbound beast." Mikisugi's tone then changed to a more seductive one as he took out his glasses revealing a handsome face. "Ever heard of Life Fibers?"

"Now that you mention it, yes. Satsuki Told me that Life Fibers are sentient threads stitched to the Goku Uniforms that enhances the wearers abilities to super-human levels." Akira responded Mikisugi's question. "But… why the sudden mood change?"

"Sorry for not telling you, but the awkward teacher's just a masquerade to hide my true self."

"Huh? Why?" Akira wondered.

"You see, I used to work for Matoi's father on Life Fiber studies until the Kiryuin noticed our actions and went to slaughter all of the remaining investigators including Isshin Matoi with only me as the last survivor. Now I command a secret organization foundated by Isshin dedicated to overthrow the Kiryuin clan and foil their plans for total world domination. But to do that I had to enter the academy as a teacher to know what they're up to since no one really bats an eye to teachers and are simply ignored. And yes, I was the one who guided Ryuko to Senketsu. So, you know the drill, you're a student and I'm the teacher so better not blow up my coverage. And if you need more questions, I'll be at my apartment at the One-star districts." Mikisugi confessed his intentions to the phantom thief.

"Um… Could you eh, know what personal space is?" Akira awkwardly asked the teacher while Beelzebub return to be his glasses.

"Sorry, I didn't know you weren't into that. By the way, about that weird thing. I see you know a lot of these things." Mikisugi wanted to know about the mysterious creature.

Akira didn't have any other option. It was fair to tell him about the shadows. "Those creatures are called shadows. They're psysical manifestations of negative human emotions, and when someone with strong distorted desires exist, it lures lesser shadows or in other words weak shadows like the one that was chasing you. I have encountered and battled my fair share of shadows."

"Oh, I see then, I'll take note of that. You sure are a man shrugged in mystery." Mikisugi flattered Akira while writing down what the phantom thief told him on a small notebook.

"Right back at ya'." Akira responded. "By the way, Ryuko is sleeping alongside the rest of Mako's family, but be sure to not wake them up."

"I'm a man of my word. So good luck tomorrow." Mikisugi said goodbye to Joker while walking to Bazaro's clinic.

"Wait! I have one last question!" Akira hold the teacher from his shirt without him even noticing.

"Yes?" He responded.

"It's about the form Senketsu takes when he transforms. Why does it make Ryuko look all kinky and well, look like a whore?"

"Good question. To be honest I don't really know, my best guess is that her dad was into that stuff or something. Well, good night." Mikisugi said goodbye once again leaving a phantom thief concerned about the shadows infesting Honno city.

"Shadows are attracted to the darkness within people's hearts, so I doubt that Satsuki's not behind this. Akira, we need to become more careful from now on, shadows could attack us and the residents of this world at any moment." Morgana prepared Akira for the worst while both headed to bed.

* * *

*The next morning*

Ryuko yawned as she and her partners walked to school's gate with Mako being her optimistic self and Akira still thinking about the shadow attack from yesterday.

"Watcha yawning for?" Mako asked her best friend.

"Where do I start Mako? First that pervert teacher decides to wake me up in the middle of the night to tell me these things like Kamuis, Life Fibers and that he and my dad worked until Satsuki's family killed everyone except him and some other weird shit. And I don't know about you, but I have a feeling that something really bad's about to happen. And what's up with you pervy kid?" Ryuko asked the thoughtful Ren.

"It's about something from yesterday's night. I think I need to talk with Satsuki personally…" Akira grunted.

When the trio crossed the star-shaped gate, they were greeted by flagship with the Honnouji academy symbol building an area fitting for a battle surrounding the three by no-stars and one-stars alike with a familiar bright light shining above all forcing the trio to shield their eyes. With the red stairs lowered in front of them, Lady Satsuki revealed herself in the top of the academy.

"Satsuki Kiryuin!" Ryuko growled with Akira frowning.

"Correct Ryuko Matoi." Satsuki responded back.

"Gotta handle it to you, this is some welcome, and nice uniform you're wearing. Did your mother bought it for you?" Ryuko taunted the empress' new clothes. "So do you have something on your mind or are you gonna stand there looking tough?"

**HEEL CLICK!**

"Yesterday, you said quote "finish this thing thing"." Satsuki reminded what Ryuko told her yesterday while walking down the stairs.

"Well aren't you the type to remember that stuff?" Ryuko responded before looking at Mako and Joker. "Hey guys, you better go back."

"Will do! I wanna live a healthy life." Mako understood the situation as she ran toward where the rest of the no-stars went, except for Akira who seem really pissed off.

"Fuzzy hair? Yo're gonna help me kick her as?" Ryuko got surprised by her friend's bravery.

"That's right, I have some questions to ask our dear president about an incident that happened yesterday…" Akira grunted while narrowing at the ruler of Honnouji.

"I admire your enthusiasm Akira Kurusu, but this is between Ryuko and I. If you wish to be humiliated by my hand, then better wait for your turn. Now sit and go grab some popcorn." Satsuki ordered the teen before Gamagori grabbed Akira by the left arm and dragged him into the crowd.

Satsuki then slammed her Bakuzan to the ground.

"Congratulations! You have the honor of being my first offering to Junketsu" Satsuki told her first test dummy to test her new Kamui's power.

"Junketsu means purity… I doubt there's something pure within that cold, dead and rotten heart of hers…" Akira muttered in disguist.

"Now Ryuko, feast your eyes and tremble!" Satsuki shouthed while flipping three switches wrapped around her arm and blue sparkling stars started to surround her starting her transformation as proof of Junketsu taking the form of a red liquid substance eating her whole to later explode in a bright blue light revealing the Kiryuin wearing a skimpy outfit similar to Senketsu with pointy eyes sitting on top of her shoulders.

"Life Fiber override! Kamui! Junketsu!" Satsuki cried out with confetti surrounding her and with the one-stars applauding her.

"What the hell is that?" The rebel girl asked out witnessing Satsuki's sudden transformation.

"You're not the only one with a Kamui, this is Junketsu!" Satsuki showed off her new Kamui while releasing steam. And unlike Ryuko, she wasn't blushing or anything.

"So, she found or made herself a Kamui before this match eh? Then that must mean she was afraid of Ryuko and Senketsu's power…" Akira muttered to himself.

"Uh-oh. Looks like little miss Satsuki broght something dangerous to show up in town." Mikisugi told himself while watching the ordeal on the classroom of class-K.

"Let's do this Senketsu!" Ryuko started her transformation. When finished, all the no-stars on the crowd were started to look at her like perverts.

"That's why you were scared yesterday? Cuz' you sensed her outfit?" Ryuko asked her Kamui while approaching the student council president.

"**I have to warn you Ryuko, your opponent is much powerful than you."**

"Thanks a lot for your pet talk." Ryuko grunted at her clothes.

Somehow, Akira could sense a proximate danger coming toward the crowd from just looking at the tension between the two Kamui wearers. "Everyone! Take cover!" The thief cried out before a gust of wind made by Ryuko and Satsuki's willpower sending ever single student in the crowd to the sky, including Akira and Mako.

"Incredible! Their willpower created a concessive blast!" Innumuta observed the events amazed while him and the rest of the elite 4 didn't moved a single mile from their position.

"KYAAAAHHH! IDON'TWANTTODIEIDON'TWANTTODIEIDON'TWANTTODIE!" Mako shrieked in fear while almost falling to the floor.

"Not if I'm around!" Joker then catch Mako and both rolled on the floor.

"You're safe now. But still, I-I still feel really bad for everyone I couldn't save…" Joker told Mako with resentment on his voice.

"Oh, don't worry. You'll be surprised how common these things here; you just have to accept it." Mako told Akira really calm while cleaning her clothes.

What Mako told Akira concerned him a lot. How can a school be okay with killing its own students and get away with it?

Both went to a place far away from the fight leaving the 2 girls all the space to fight.

"**Be careful. Try to not lose too much of your blood. The more you lose, the faster you'll pass out." **Senketsu advised Ryuko on her struggle.

"I know! I know!" Ryuko addressed her situation. When Satsuki's guard "went down", Ryuko slid between her legs to sneak up behind her. But she already saw that move a mile away and responded with blocking her attack and gently tapping Senketsu's eye with her Bakuzan sending Ryuko flying and crashing into the academ.

"Magnificent! This is the power of a Kamui!" Satsuki amazed her new clothing's powers while running up the wall of Honnouji academy to chase Ryuko whenever she is. "But even with all this power, all you can do is run away!" She mocked the angsty girl.

"Not even!" Ryuko cried out while getting and blocking her enemy's incoming attack.

"You're nothing! You're just a lump of mindless flesh squeezed into a Kamui!" Satsuki yelled at Ryuko while both clashed blades on the halls causing a lot of property damage.

"Yeah? What makes you any different?" Ryuko taunted Satsuki while throwing rubbles at the president.

"I am nothing like you! I've mastered the art of wearing my Kamui! Of wearing Junketsu!" Satsuki shouted out as she launches Dr. Matoi's daughter to the destroyed parts of the school.

"**This is bad! If you lose any more blood, you'll pass out!"** Senketsu warned her host.

"Then stop drinking so much of my blood! And talk about something else for a change!" She argued with her Kamui absolutely angered.

"**I cannot be worn by you if I cannot drink your blood."** Senketsu told Ryuko again.

"Yeah, I know that!"

"**When you wear me and I am worn by you, that's when the power manifests. But you have yet to truly wear me."** The Kamui told to his host.

"I'm wearing you right now ain't i?" She tried to make a point by snapping one of the Kamui's suspenders. "You're guzzling of my blood and I'm dying of embarrassment looking like a hoe! God, what more do you want from me!?"

"**Calm down! That cost you fifteen seconds!"** Right after Senketsu's report, Satsuki attacked from behind and with a swing of her sword making Ryuko fly through the wall back outside and landed into the front yard creating a massive shockwave letting her without energy to stand up.

"That's it, I'm done." Ryuko grunted making Senketsu return to his school uniform form with her lying on the floor face-down absolutely defeated. "Senketsu… Why…?"

Satsuki floated down a la DBZ and hitted her enemy by the arm. "Heh, how pathetic. Your Kamui might have spared you from passing out, but with a dormant Kamui you might as well be naked."

"Not sure how I feel about you roughing at me, especially in your exhibitionist getup!" Ryuko insulted Satsuki with the result being her throwing her into the ground.

"Exhibitionist? NONSENSE!" The student council president barked with disgust. "To unleash the most power this is the form a Kamui must take! You cling to the puritans view of the masses providing how inferior you are! But I won't be ashamed, if it means I can fulfil my ambition I will show my breasts for all to see! I will do whatever it takes! For I know my actions are utterly pure! Once I strip you out of you Kamui, I shall put it on a much better use for establishing my empire rather than some pointless vendetta you know will never achieve! NOW ALLOW ME TO REUNITE YOU WITH YOUR FATHER IN HELL RYUKO MATOI!" Satsuki shouted out with Bakuzan ready to decapitate Ryuko, until…

"That's enough!"

Akira blocks Bakuzan with Arsene making Satsuki step back.

"Akira…" Ryuko muttered while looking at her savior.

"Ryuko, this is your chance to run away! I'll take care of this!" Akira yelled while looking at Ryuko.

"Let's go Ryuko!" Mako yelled by grabbing her friend by her arm.

"By the way Mako, take care of my bag for a while." Akira handed his dufflebag with Morgana inside to Mako to later run away to a safe place.

"So… even though you witnessed Ryuko's humiliating defeat, you still deare to challenge me… You sure have a giant spirit, and I will enjoy crushing it until nothing remains!" Satsuki shouted at Akira pointing her Bakuzan to his head.

"Sorry, it's just that I couldn't stand some shitty elitist giving monologues that it's intentions are pure and that other crap. You claim that your actions are just, but it's nothing more than bullshit excuses!" Joker exclaimed while trying to intimidate the school council president.

This made the entire school gasp. No one in the wold has ever insulted Satsuki and her ambitions.

"You dare to critizise my ambitions…? Very well… PERISH!" Satsuki barked at Akira while trying to slash her head, but Akira dodged the attack by jumping with style and grace.

"Amazing! He dodged Lady Satsuki's attack even when she's wearing a Kamui!" Gamagori got surprised at the delinquent´s agility.

The phantom thief then gave an elbow to the president's suspenders, but she didn't felt anything.

"Akira, you're so clever yet such a fool at the same time! My Kamui when transforms hardens harder than the strongest of diamonds! So my entire outfil is like an impenetrable wall!" Sautsuki laughed out at the teenager's foolishness.

"In that case…" Akira snuck behind the president and literally kicked her ass and that sent her flying toward the school's door.

"Amazing! He managed to expose the Kamui's weakness by targeting the exposed parts not covered by Junketsu!" Innumuta was analyzing the whole fight since it could be useful for Honnouji.

"This is not over Akira Kurusu!" Satsuki shouted out while throwing herself at the phantom thief.

Both teenagers clashed and swing both blades and daggers with intense velocity and sparks were flying everywhere.

"I can't believe it! Even though Akira doesn't have a Goku uniform, he's not struggling against Lady Satsuki! It's like both are equal in power!" Jakuzure got amazed at both teenagers slashing blades on equal ground.

"What? It can't be! No one is stronger than Lady Satsuki!" Gamagori grunted at the wild card.

"Impossible! You don't even wear a Kamui or even a Goku Uniform and yet you appear to show superhuman feats! Are you Personas the key factor?" Satsuki wanted explanations right now while kicking Joker in the ribs.

This made him yell in pain and made him fall to his knees.

"How disappointing… I guess this is where we part ways…" Satsuki muttered while pointing Bakuzan at Joker's head.

"Not quite!" Joker then summoned Horus to heal all his wounds and then proceeds. To cast Kougaon sending Satsuki flying of the school walls with Akira following her.

Satsuki woke up inside a classroom but got interrupted by 2 Megidolan orbs chasing her that luckily managed to dodge, still the orbs exploded incinerating the desktops and other things.

Joker approached the student council president with Decarabia behind him. "I think this is the part where you lose, but still you put up a good fight."

That comment made Junketsu's eyes become more savage while Satsuki's eyes started to glow a yellow color while getting up. "I… I WON'T LOSE TO A PIG LIKE YOU!" The president shouted out with a demonic voice releasing a shockwave of darkness around her making the phantom thief take a few steps.

"Those eyes… it can't be, did Satsuki transformed a shadow-self?" Joker couldn't believe his eyes, Satsuki Kiryuin has given in to her twisted desires. But never on his phantom thief career has found a human being turned into a shadow-self. Could it be his mere presence corrupting the Kiryuin?

The Kiryuin charged forward the thief continuing the battle between the 2 with him summoning Arsene to attack. Unfortunately for the wild card, he was becoming more tired due to the overuse of his Persona. If he had his full power, he could easily defeat the ruler of Honnouji, but that's not the case.

"SCRAM!" The Kiryuin proceed to kick Akira so high it pierced to the floors until he stopped where the ruler of Honno usually stands.

Shadow Satsuki then chased down the phantom thief and pointed her sword into his throat

"Do you see what happends to pigs who try to rebel against the system that feeds them? They become the bacon that nourish the masses. Now I'll have you 2 options: You either concede and give in to my will or die." The Kiryuin threatened the teenager.

Luckily for Ren, he always has an ace up his sleeve even in the worst of situations. With a quick move, he stabbed the president on a bare non-lethal spot of his body making her drop Bakuzan and set the thief free.

The wild card just walked backwards where the edge of the platform was. "What the hell are you going to do? Are you fucking nuts!?" Shadow Satsuki thought that Akira was about to kill himself by jumping off the platform.

The thief just smirked in response and only said "See ya…" and jumped. It was all part of the trickster's plan, as evidence of him pulling a slice of a moon carrot from the pocket of his uniform that he always brings in case of emergencies and eats it making him feel like a new person.

"You won't get away! You must die by my hand!" Shadow Satsuki jumped off to chase down Ren and both teenagers were sharing fists while falling.

"Is still incredible how much your desire of winning is so strong to the point that is sickening Lady Satsuki. Even accept to release a horde of monsters that terrorize your city!" Akira yelled at the shadow-self while still fighting with fists

"I don't know what the hell are you talking about! And what if some die!? It's their fault for being too weak! The world belongs to the strong and powerful and the weak's only purpose is to serve the strong! It's natural selection jackass! And weaking Junketsu was not part of my plan, but when Ryuko came to ruin my life I had no other choice! I will kill a dozen if that implies to fulfill my ambitions!" Satsuki grabbed Bakuzan again and started to charge it with holy energy thanks to her shadow powers.

"Very well…" Akira muttered while summoning Beelzebub charging… "MEGIDOLAH!" Akira shouted casting one of his most powerful skills consisting of a giant ball of almighty power over him.

Both Bakuzan and Megidolah clashed creating a gigantic explosion sending flying a good number of students to the sky excepting the elite 4, Mako and Ryuko.

When the dust of the impact cleared, it revealed the lady of war ant the phantom thief with their weapons at hand, some seconds later, it happened something that has never happened on this world. Satsuki felt to her knees…

"NO WAY!" Jakuzure shouted out

"That smug bastard!" Sanageyama gritted his teeth.

"Did the new student defeated…" Innumuta couldn't compute the result of the battle.

"Lady Satsuki…" Gamagori muttered.

"Why… Why even If I wear a Kamui I lost to the likes of you…? It's suppouse that I had the upperhand in raw streght…" Satsuki grunted absolutely defeated with her eyes returned to normal.

"Yes, I must admit that you are the strongest here, but I was the smartest. And I couldn't do it without the bonds I made here. Personas also represent a bond you share with your confidants since you cannot walk the path of rehabilitation alone." Akira then offered his hand to the lady of war.

She of course rejected the help. "I-I don't need any help from you…" Satsuki snarled at Joker, denying his help. "Friendship? Bonds? Teamwork? That's nothing but nonsense. Nosnsense created by the weak to lie to themselves that they're strong, even when they depend on others. To accomplish a goal, you must not depend on no one to reach them! I-I'll fulfill my ambitions alone and me alone!" Satsuki bellowed, which gave Joker a deja vu of Akechi saying similar words.

"Speaking of which…" Ryuko was dragging herself with bandages covering most of her body.

"But Ryuko! I haven't finished patching you!" Mako exclaimed while being dragged by Ryuko's leg.

"What do you want now, Ryuko Matoi…?" Satsuki looked her face up to look at the defeated Ryuko.

"I'm sick of all your bullshit! Ambition this, Ambition that! You know what? I'm gonna smash all of that to little bits and shove them all in your ass, and then' you will be begging to me of what I know…" Ryuko gritted her teeth in response while having a smug grin of her face.

Satsuki was quiet for a long time until she started to grin while getting up like it was nothing. "So you're going to crush my ambitions, aren't you?" Satsuki took that as a declaration of war while climbing the red stairs.

"Do you know the story of Honno City? You see, when my mother built this artificial island with the infinite budget of the Kiryuin conglomerate and Built Honnouji Academy, she put me in charge on ruling the island with an iron fist and teach me how to command an army. Well I thought beyond that. First, I established a fully functional city and society by dragging the parents of my students, then Honno City became an official Japanese estate and finally, I have expanded my ambitions by conquering the majority of Japanese schools with the power of the Life Fibers and my Goku Uniforms. I'm warning you Ryuko Matoi, there were a lot of people and even full organization that dedicated their lives into overthrow the Kiryuin's ambition for world control, and none survived to tell the tale. By challenging me, you have already signed your death you foolish girl." Satsuki ended her monologue while getting on her usual spot of the Academy. She then turned around making a heel click calling not only the Elite 4, but also every single club president including the Honnouji Emperors.

"What? How fast are these people? Maybe we haven't known the true potential of those uniforms!" Morgana gasped on how quick they responded the Kiryuin's call.

"Honnouji Academy is my Empire! And if you think you can topple it alone then I accept your challenge. Starting today, every club will be after your head and your Kamui. Still think you can win?"

"You bet your ass I do!" Ryuko barked back.

"Very well, then defeat each and every student who challenges you! If you managed to do that, Junketsu and I will face you again."

"And if I defeat you, will you tell me who killed my dad?" Ryuko wanted to assure that Satsuki will spill the beans once she's defeated.

"I'm a woman of my word Ryuko." Satsuki looked down at the teenage girl with a grin on her face. "As for you…" Satsuki's attention changed to Akira. "You did well…" She whispered while retiring to her chamber.

Meanwhile, Mikisugi saw the whole ordeal from the window from class K. "I can't believe she's forcing Matoi to fight the students. What's she thinking? I wonder…"

* * *

After Satsuki's declaration of war against Ryuko Matoi, they arrived to home back at the slums. Akira told the girls that he's going to the market to buy groceries that Mako's mom asked him to do.

Somethime after Joker bought the least rotten food he could find and can affort, he heard weird girlish jiggles.

"Akira? Is it me or someone's spying on us…?" Morgana advised his friend about an unwanted stalker.

Ren would assume it could be a robber at worst, but those jiggles were so girly it kinda made his superstition wrong. Either way, he was still ready for everything. "Whoever you are, don't think I will submit to you if you try to rob me!" Joker tried to threat the mysterious person without using any of his Personas.

"Hihihi… But I don't wanna fight you, I just want a little chat with you." The girlish voice told the thief from behind.

"Both Joker and Mona gasped seeing someone sneak them from behind. The mysterious person appeared to be a blonde girl with really long pigtails and a pink ribbon, wearing a pink Lolita dress and carrying a parasoul of the same color. The most intriguing thing about the girl is that she had a purple eyepatch on her left eye.

"Excuse me, are you okay? I-I'm sorry you lost your eye… I know this city is really cruel most of the time. By the way, are you lost?" Ren asked the girl.

"Nah, I came alone. After all, I was watching you all day." The girl responded with a smile.

"Wait, what!?" Joker exclaimed.

"Well, of course you silly billy. What thing about watching you didn't you got? After all, you sure gave Lady Satsuki a great kick in her butt cheeks figuratively and literally." The girl said with such a happy tone it was disturbing.

"So you watched the whole fight…" Joker was amused how a girl was able to survive the gusts of wind mad by the slashes of Bakuzan.

"By the way, ever since your big victory, I became a big, big, big, big fan of you. No one has ever defeated Satsuki in the history of mankind and those Personas are so Cute!" The girl squeeled while running her finger on his ches on a suggestive way, and boy her hands were colder than the north pole. "By the way, that bag of yours, can I see it please please?"

The obvious response would be no. "Do you know what personal space is?"

"Sorry, silly me. Have to respect the private stuff of others." The girl responded. "Well, just a reminder this won't be the last time we're going to meet. Auf Wiedersehen!" The girl said goodbye in German while disappearing with a blink of an eye.

"Geez! What the hell is that girl supposed to be?" Morgana shrieked at the girl's disappearance.

* * *

Back at Satsuki's chamber, she was sitting on her throne covered in bandages after her fight with Akira.

"I'm sorry about your defeat against Mr. Akira Milady" Soroi apologized to his master while serving her tea.

"There's no need to Soroi." Satsuki responded while sipping her cup.

"If you insist so…"

"Grrr…! That smugging bastard! Lady Sastuki, allow me to avenge your pride by defeating Akira Kurusu!" Sanageyama asked his superior while gritting his teeth.

"I'm afraid I cannot allow you Sanageyama. Akira has proven himself to be as strong as me. So, if you duel him, you most likely end up with your uniform destroyed." Satsuki informed the Kendo President before he could do anything stupid. "And besides, our attention is to wipe Ryuko Matoi from the map and obtain her Kamui by any means. But still, if we want too submit the new guy to the Academy, we must analyze his strengths, speed, weaknesses and of course, his enigmatic Personas. And I know how to…"

"But Milady! You don't mean we're going to rush the day don't you?" Innumuta asked Lady Satsuki.

"I don't care! Gamagori, prepare the disciplinary committee and the trap club for tomorrow!" Satsuki ordered Gamagori.

"Yes, Lady Satsuki." He responded before leaving.

Satsuki the smirked. "Alright… Tomorrow shall shart the No-Tardies day!"


	5. Chapter 4: RUN, RUN, RUN!

Chapter 4: Run, Run, Run!

Ryuko appeared to be on a black void fully naked. She looked around to know where Senketsu was. She then found her Kamui all alone.

"Senketsu!" Before the angsty girl could move, she got caught by shadowy figures not only of all the Honnouji students, but also a shadowy silhouette from herself.

"Don't you see it? That Kamui is nothing more than a parasite in your life. Let it die and you'll be truly free…" The shadowy figure of Ryuko told her.

Another figure presumably her father's killer approached slowly approached the poor Kamui.

"**No! D-don't get any closer please, I'm begging you! For god's sake STOOOOOOOOP!" **Senketsu cried out as the killer raised the other part of the scissor blade to cut the sentient uniform into nothingness.

"SENKETSU!" Ryuko woke up from her futon after dreaming of a nightmare.

Meanwhile outside the Mankanshou's residence

"HELP ME!" The black Kamui cried out while Akira was washing him on a wooden bathtub.

"Come on Senketsu! That last battle left you dirty as crap! Even Morgana likes to take warm baths and he's a cat for crying out loud!" Ren tried to convince the Kamui to take a shower. He still wonders why Isshin didn't gave Senketsu education about personal Hygiene.

"But this is torture! You're murdering me! Ryuko help me!" Senketsu still struggle to take a bath.

Then Akira got an idea. "And besides, you don't want to smell like cat urine since I saw Morgana take a piss on you when you weren't looking. It would be a shame if Ryuko ends up being the Academy's laughingstock just because you weren't brave enough to clean yourself from that nasty odor." Joker let out his cocky self to persuade the Kamui.

"Then if it means to protect Ryuko from embarrassment I shall do it!" Senketsu finally decides to get himself washed up.

"Hey Ren, I see that you're still worried about something since yesterday. Like if you saw a ghost." Suyuko told the Phantom Thief.

And yes, ever since he met that girl with the parasol, his mind couldn't calm down. He knows that she's a monster on sheep clothing. No people could act all innocent to the point of being sickening and besides, he has already dealt with psychos when angered like his Death Persona Alice and his member Haru Okumara a.k.a. Noir. He still doesn't know what he wants, it could be linked to his casual clothing he has on his bag since she showed a lot of interest in it. But he must keep an eye on her. Not to mention the abundance of Shadows roaming Honno city and being a danger to its inhabitants.

Akira decided to tell everything to Mrs. Makanshoku about the creepy girl on the market he met yesterday.

"I see then. Don't worry, with me at your side, that creepy girl you told me about will get what she deserves if she decides to stalk you again. Besides, I can't lose the only man who's willing to help me with the house chores so I can have more time to spend with Mako and the rest of the family. For that I must say thank you Ren." Suyuko thanked the wild card for his labor at the house.

Akira could feel that his bond with Suyuko is becoming stronger…

**I am thou, thou art i…**

**Thou have acquired a new vow**

**It shall become the wings of rebellion that breaketh the clothing of captivity**

**With the rebirth of the Priestess Persona**

**Thou have retrieved a power dormant within the soul…**

**That shall lead to salvation and new power…**

And with that, the Priestess card appeared in front of Joker reawakening Kikuri-Hime from her slumber inside his soul.

But his tranquility was then interrupted by the sound of a military siren. With Mako and Ryuko on her jammies saw in shock Senketsu being tortured by water and soap.

"Hello there Mako, I have your lunch all packed up and waiting in the kitchen." Mako's mom told her daughter while taking care of the rest of the laundry.

"Mako? Why so early? A bargain sale on the market? But serious talk, It's most likely connected to the academy." Akira guessed the girl's actions.

"S-SENKETSU! Please Fuzzy hair, I need my uniform and you also need to put your pronto!" Ryuko begged to Joker to hand him her uniform.

"Sorry Ryuko, but you won't go to school with a wet uniform. And besides if SOMEONE decided to cooperate earlier, it could be ready right up!" Akira responded the girl with dash of red while squeezing Senketsu from all the water he absorbed.

Ryuko was growing desperate. "Look, you don't get it! I-I need my uniform now!"

"Well as the only few people helping with the chores of this house, it's my full responsibility to make sure your uniform is clean and tidy!" Akira exclaimed, then the siren activated again.

"Oh, that's right! I forgot you can go like that Ryuko! Except you Ren! Quick, I have your uniform ready and your duffle bag!" Mako rushed against Akira creating a cartoonish cloud making Ren finally wear his no-star uniform while putting his pajamas on his duffle bag.

"W-wait Mako! I-I haven't finish up the laundry!" Akira exclaimed out.

"Don't worry Ren, I'll take it from here." Suyuko told Akira while laying the Kamui on an ironing board and starting to iron him making him scream in pain.

"Wait Senketsu!" Ryuko wanted her Kamui back.

"Senketsu? No way, you named your uniform? Then this is urgent! We need to find you friends!" Mako told Ryuko while dragging both her and Akira.

"But everyone wants to kill me!" Ryuko pointed out.

"don't worry, we'll take care of your uniform." Mataro informed the girl while the trio went to school.

"Wait Ryuko! I changed my mind! You're one of the few people who can hear me! These assasins don't know what they're doAAAAAAAHH!" The Kamui yelled in pain while Mako's mom continued to iron him.

"Hang in there Senketsu!" Ryuko shouted out seeing her uniform being tortured by Monday laundry.

"Alright! Jeronimo!" Mako shouted out while the 3 dived into the literal sea of students with even a splash sound effect.

The 3 were about to drown on the sea of students, until Joker had an idea. "Forgive me Ryuko." Joker apologized to her friend while taking her guitar case to use as a raft. "Come with me if you want to live!" Joker then offered his hand to the girls as both grabbed it and they got on the guitar case.

"Heh, good reference." Ryuko told the wild card about his Terminator reference. "By the way Mako, what's with everyone? They're acting like a bunch of lemmings."

"Today's the day where the No-stars of Honnouji Academy risk their lives to get to school. It's a day of reckoning, it's a day of death It's No-Tardies Day!" Mako exclaimed out. "But that's odd, I thought No-Tardies Day was supposed to start next weekend." Mako pointed out really confused.

With the information Mako spilled out he could assure that this is a plan that Satsuki mad for him after her defeat by his hands yesterday. Whatever her intentions are, he know its bad news for them.

Meanwhile with Senketsu, he seems to now enjoy the iron. "Ohhh… That feels nice… the wrinkles are melting away… ohohohoho…" Senketsu said while having a Life Fiber orgasm.

* * *

"Wait, No-Tardies day? What the hell is that?" The girl asked her friend before a platform burst out form a bunch of houses carrying members of the disciplinary committee and a Ira Gamagori laughing maniacally.

"No! My house!" One of the No-Stars Cried in tears.

"Do I detect some confusion Ryuko Matoi?" Gamagori questioned the Kamui wielder.

"Bite me! You elite jerk!" Ryuko contested back.

"My title is the chair of the disciplinary committee, and my name is Ira Gamagori!" The member of the Elite 4 corrected Ryuko. "Pay attention you delinquents, you're participating in No-Tardies day. Once every semester, you're required to run an obstacle course designated by the disciplinary committee."

"By the way I have a question." Akira wanted to make sure of a certain thing.

Gamagori just looked at the trickster waiting for an answer.

"By any mean, did they rush the day because of me?" Akira asked the chair.

Gamagori wanted to hit the thief on the head and say it's not of his business, but Satsuki has him alongside the rest of the Elite 4 absolutely restricted on engaging him on combat. "That's Honnouji's information you can't hear." He told him confirming that it was the wild card's victory of why the event took place early.

"As I resume, it begins at 4 A.M. when the siren goes on the slums. No-star students must then have to avoid the disciplinary committee's traps on their way to school. The objective is to reach the academy by the time the first bell tolls, AT 8:30 A.M.! but, if you happened to be late, then you'll be excpe-WHAT THE HELL!? THAT'S NOT A REGULATION UNIFORM!" Gamagori cried out seeing Ryuko one her Pajamas.

"B-but my Kamui is still on the laundry! It's getting delivered!" Ryuko responded embarrassed while covering up.

"Ha! Spare the evidence is clear, you left for school in a snobbishly outfit." Gamagori started to scold the girl. "You're a disgrace to the academy and Lady Satsuki!"

"It is so not!" Mako reclaimed when she mysteriously appeared beside Gamagori on the platform without anyone noticing her. "She was asleep a minute ago, its normal to wear pajamas when they sleep isn't it? And you know it!" Mako scolded the Elite 4 member starting an argument about wearing pajamas revealing that Gamagori sleeps naked.

"By the way, how did Mako managed to get up there without anyone noting it?" Akira asked.

"That's Mako Makanshoku for you." One of the No-Stars told the thief.

"No-Star, what's your name?" The burly man asked.

"My name is Mako Makanshoku! My jammies have Mt. Fuji, two hawks and 3 eggplants on them!" Makanshoku said with pride.

"Makanshoku, I'll remember that…" The chair of the disciplinary committee told her. "MATOI! I've decided to overlook your choice in wardrove for now, but I'm curious on how you do think to reach the school without your precious Kamui!" When Gamagori pressed a button from his hand, the entire island from the slums to the 2-star districts morphed into a deadly obstacle course. "BEHOLD! The disciplinary committee's impregnable barrier!"

"Oh my gosh!" Mako gasped putting both hands into both cheeks in amusement. "It's like the whole city has turned into an amusement park! AAAHH! We've only got 3 hours until first period!" Mako cried showing her wacky watch.

Most students were scared about the course to the point of shitting their pants, but Akira? It wasn't scared a bit.

"Hmm? I see that my course hasn't made your underwear smell like crap Kurusu." Gamagori saw the trickster not trembling in fear.

"Nah… Compared to everything I faced; this is nothing but a children's playground." Joker responded while smirking.

"Grrr! You cocky delinquent… But the question is if you will pass my playground in one piece. Students! Your commute begins, NOW!" As soon as Ira gave the go ahead, the hundreds of students ran uphill to reach Honnouji, but then the stairs of the hill became a slide making the No-Stars fall back to the bottom of the hill excepting Ryuko who stabbed her sword into the hill and Mako who was holding Ryuko's hand.

Surprisingly, Akira hasn't moved ever since the commute began.

"Hey Fuzzy Hair! Enjoying the breeze down there? How about you get your ass here and start already this hell-zone of a trail!" Ryuko tried to persuade her friend to begin.

But then he began to chuckle. "A hell-zone? Maybe for you. For me? Heh… It's nothing but a Monday walk at the park!" He exclaimed before climbing the top of the hill by jumping from spike after spike that were beside the road as just decorations in less than 10 seconds. "Come on girls! We have a class to attend!"

Akira then helped his friends into getting into the top of the hill.

"Oh look! A checkpoint!" Mako said with optimism before pressing the big red button of the checkpoint saying that there are 998 traps left to overcome.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Congratulations on reaching the first checkpoint. I forgot to mention, the use of the No-Star Cable-car is prohibited. Obey the rules and stick to the pre-scribed rout. See you on the Academy! Maybe." Gamagori taunted the trio while reaching the academy while reaching Honnouji on the comfort of the 2-star Skyride.

"999 more traps to go? That's more than usual!" Mako cried pointing out the obvious.

Joker thought it a bit. Could it be that they made more traps to analyze him? "No time for tears unless they mean something! We have still 3 hours until the bell tolls so let's go girl! Umm… where's Ryuko?" Akira didn't saw her friend, but sometime later he found that she bumped with a suppose injured girl who wore glasses with a banged right arm. "OW! My arm!" Cried the girl.

"Hey look! It's our classmate Maiko Ogure." Mako pointed at the injured girl casually.

"Maiko? Nope, never heard of her." Akira told Mako about Maiko.

"Well, most of the class doesn't really know her since she sits right at the end of the classroom Ren. She was spectating our execution back when Fukuroda captured us and she was sent flying from your battle against Lady Satsuki. Because Mako Makanshoku never forgets the name of her classmates!" Mako clarified her friend about the confusion.

"Are you okay? Can you get up? Can you move?" Ryuko tried to check if Maiko wasn't anymore injured.

"Ugh… Well if it isn't Mankanshoku, Ryuko the new guy and the one who defeated Lady Satsuki… I-I got my arm caught in a horrible trap. It hurts but I'll live, it will take a lot more than this to stop me." Said Maiko while trying to get up but stumbled back down.

"Wait! Don't try to move or your arm will get worse." Akira told the injured teenage girl.

"Hey! How about we bring her with us?" Mako proposed the team about helping their classmate.

"No, leave me! I'd only slow you down, and more with all those scary monsters roaming the city." Maiko denied their help. But the word monsters intrigued the trickster, so there are shadows roaming Honno City haunting and threatening its inhabitants.

"Well, sucks to be you." Ryuko just ignored Maiko, but in response she started to squirm in pain while yelling ow my arm!

"Akira, we can't let her alone. With shadows on the course, the students could lose their lives if they found one." Morgana advised Joker while popping out of the duffle bag.

"Fine… You can come with us. But I need you all to stick if me and advise me if you see a shadow nearby." Akira ordered the girls.

"A shadow?" Mako wanted to know what Ren was talking about.

"I will tell you once this is over." He responded.

"Thank you, Kurusu." Maiko thanked Akira while he was carrying her by his shoulder.

"Thank me later Ogure-chan. Less talk and more action." The trickster responded.

"Friends look! You see what I see? That's the second checkpoint!" Mako pointed at the road making a loop like a roller coaster with students falling and hanging from the spikes. "How the hell are we supposed to get up there?"

This could be a bit hard for even Joker, if he didn't have his grappling hook of course! He looked that Gamagri's skyride Wagon was still up there slowly reaching Honnouji. "Girls hold on to me! We're about to take a ride to the sky!" Joker ordered the girls making them hold his body while he shoots his grappling hook to the wagon.

"What the hell? A grappling hook? Next are you going to tell me that he brings guns to the school!?" Gamagori gasped at the wild card's trick.

"Here we GO!" Akira along with the girls were launched while Joker looked like spiderman passing over the trap.

"I can see my house over here!" Mako shouted in happiness.

"STICK TO THE DESIGNATED ROAD!" Gamagori then pulled a pair of super-sharp scissors to cut the rope of the grappling hook making the team fall back to the obstacle course with a big POW!

The first one getting up was Ren. "Mediarama." Joker summoned Kukuri-Hime to heal the party from the impact making the girl wake up.

"THAT WAS AWESOME! LET'S DO IT AGAIN!" Mako squeal admiring what Ren did.

"Okay, that was pretty badass." Ryuko commented while getting up.

"What can I say? I'm like a human swiss knife." Akira joked about the comment.

"By Lady Satsuki! We just bypassed 50 traps!" Maiko pointed out at a checkpoint.

"Ha! At this rate we will complete this trash course in under 50 seconds!" Ryuko embraced her cockiness. "Okay Fuzzy perv, lead the way!"

Joker just nodded. "It's Showtime!"

With the wildcard shouting his catchphrase, the team set off to clear the other traps. One of the traps involved sneaking their way from a group of robot cops created by Innumuta. It was easy for Joker, but for the rest…?

"STOP IN THE NAME OF LADY SATSUKI BANDIT!" One of the robotic officers shouted out after noticing the girls activating a siren attracting a good bunch of robots with maces on their hands. Thanks to Ryuko's skills with the scissor blade, she easily dispatched a good amount, but they were so many that it was their doom. That's until Akira saved their asses thanks to Beelzebub's Megidolah taking care of all the robot cops.

Other trial involved jumping from pole to pole avoiding falling over a pool full of crocodiles. When Maiko bumped with Ryuko, she made her fall to the pool with crocodiles ready to eat her bones. But again to no one's surprised she was rescued by Ren and lifted to the top thanks to his grappling Hook.

Another trap involved a tight wood plank over a giant pot full of lava oversized skulls. For their demise, the plank broke and when they almost fell into their molten doom, Akira summons Jack Frost to cast Bufudyne to cool the magma creating a rocky field around them saving their lives.

On the road, Mako found something interesting. "Look! Swiss cheese!" Mako pointed out at a trail of cheese. "Cheese, cheese, cheese, cheese, cheese!" Mako picked and ate the pieces of cheese scattered on the ground leading her under a basket held up by a stick.

"Mako, Look out!" Ryuko pushed out Mako out of the way, leaving her under the basked who was coming down to her with a pie written with her name, literally. "AH! A PIE! IT'S A PIE!" Luckily for her, Akira grabbed the basked before it splatted on Matoi's entire face.

"Care for a slice of pie?" Joker offered Ryuko a piece of the pie.

"Yu Shbuld Twry Wit Wryhuko. Thwis Wryhuko Pwie Twbastes Swbo Gwboob!" Mako told Ryuko with her mouth full of delicious pie.

The band was almost at the end of the slums part and off to the 1-star apartments part, but a giant boulder fell over the road on its way to flatten the team.

"A rolling boulder? Ha! How cliché!" Akira destroyed the giant ball with Arsene's Makrarkarm making it explode into a million pieces.

"JESUS! You're like a Joker card for the entire course!" Maiko praised the phantom thief making him grin.

The group finally arrived at the last checkpoint of the slum's parts safe and sound.

"Hey, what time is it?" Ryuko asked Maiko.

"It's 5 A.M. Didn't knew that we would reach this part so early. We still have a lot of time to spare." Maiko responded.

"WOOOHOOO! You're the best Ren! You're like a Super Mario 64 Speedrunner in real life but cooler!" Mako hugged the thief. While he returned the hug, he noticed a good chunk of No-Stars were having what it looks like a class taking place with the entire of students have a face showing they're sunk in the deepest of despairs.

"Hey, I didn't know Honnouji gives classes outside the school." Ren pointed at the students.

"No, those are pseudo-homeroom. It's where all the kids who gave up trying to make it to school gather." Maiko corrected Kurusu. "They can't face the reality, they will be kicked out of from school and their homes, so they sit up like zombies and take roll call."

"Those poor bastards…" Ryuko muttered.

Joker wanted to do something to help those No-stars, but it could take him a lot of time to catch up.

"Akira, you aren't the only one who feels bad for those kids. I know you want to help them to reach school, but those traps are on another level of dangerous. I hate to say this, but we need to let this pass and concentrate in reaching our goal." Morgana told Joker while still lamenting over the students.

Maybe Morgana was right. He needs to take this a pass. But not this day, since he noticed 5 shadows coming to attack the homeroom. A Power, King Frost, Narcissus, and a Mara (You know, the penis persona).

"Girls, I'll be right back. Whatever you do, don't move where you are!" Akira told the girls before jumping off where the pseudo-homeroom was.

* * *

"Alright class… Today we're going to learn about the relativity of the matter… or something…" The No-Star teacher told the homeroom.

Before the teacher could start the lecture, the shadows appeared in front of their eyes ready to attack the students making all the No-Stars to scream and panic.

"Lecture this!" Joker appeared in front of everyone ready to slay the shadow.

The monsters took notice and charged toward the teenager, but Joker jumped over the King Frost and incinerated him with Decarabia's Agidyne decimating him.

"Time to die from my handsomeness!" Narcissus shouted out to the thief casting Magurula, but the thief dodged the tornado in time, and he kicked a tube to the shadow stabbing the metallic object on its head to later throw another Agidyne to the shadow killing it.

But Power and Mara teamed-up to take out the Trickster. Mara made a whiplash with his tentacles hitting Joker while Power casts Masukukaja to boost both shadows.

"Ngh… I let my guard down…" Akira muttered while healing himself with Kikuri-Hime.

The archangel was charging toward the wild card with his spear on hand, but he managed do dodge it and deal some damage by slicing him.

"Joker! Remember that Power is weak to Guns!" Morgana reminded his friend while handing him his gun.

Joker also casted Masakukaja to equal Power in speed. Both started to share punches for a long period of time, until he finally manages to land a barrage of bullets on Power destroying the shadow for good.

Mara was charging toward the trickster hitting him hard and sending him flying to a nearby house. "Mwahahahahaha! I'll fuck you un until you're nothing more than a wet mess!" The shadow on the chariot shouted while casting Maeigaon to the thief.

"This will be a bit harder. But i faced worse!" Akira stated while dodging the curse attack and switching persona to Beezlebub and casting Demonic Decree to have the shadow's health.

Mara grabbed a piece of metal with one of his tentacles and bashed the thief repeatedly almost to a pulp. There was only one way to deal with the shadow before it kills him, but it was a big gamble. But Joker loves good gambles!

"Here goes nothing… Mamu- I tricked you! EVIL SMILE!" Joker tricked the shadow and then Beezlebub casted Evil Smile giving Mara a gigantic sense of fear.

"N-No! P-p-please no! D-don't kill me!" Mara begged for mercy.

"I don't know… let's see what lady luck has to say…" Akira threatened the shadow while both Tossing a coin up to the air and Beelzebub casting Mamudoon. Unfortunately for the Mara, the Mamudoon instantly killed him right before the coin returned to Joker's hand revealing a cross. "You lost."

"Dude… what the hell…?" One of the No-Stars came out from hiding along with the other students of the pseudo-homeroom witnessing the bloodshed. "Well, guess it time to continue the class…" The no-stars then regrouped to form the Homeroom.

"Wait, are you easily going to drop the towel?" Joker asked everyone.

"What's the point…? If we can't made it through those traps, better call it quits…" One of the No-Stars told him.

"There's still a lot of time to spare! And if you stay here, those monsters will get you and probably kill you all!" Joker warned everyone.

"Does it matter? After that Ryuko tore down my tennis club, I don't think I have a purpose on living? I'd rather die than continuing being a stupid No-Star…" One of the No-star muttered. Akira checked out who said that and for his surprise it was…

"Omiko Hakodate?" Joker gasped at seeing the ex-tennis president wearing the No-Star uniform. Surprisingly, she still had her multipurpose lenses on her right eye.

"Oh, look at that! The new guy just came here to show off his stupid stands rip offs… Just let me rot In peace…" The tennis player told him. In fact, all the No-Stars on the room were in the deepest despair they have ever experienced.

Joker really wanted to motivate them, but they were such in a doomed state it would be hard.

"Hey Akira, why don't you give them a motivational speech?" Morgana proposed to Joker.

It could be awkward and cheesy, but he needs to try. He jumped where the entire Homeroom could see him. "Are you really going to all drop the towel that easily? Come on! Your part of Honnouji Academy the most prestigious school in the world, and you're going to raise the white flag?"

"Yeah, so what gives? No-Stars are treated like garbage because we're just that! Look at me! One of the 6 emperors has now bitten the dust all thanks to that stupid Ryuko Matoi and her oversize scissors! My entire life has been destroyed and there's nothing I can do about it! I don't deserve this!" Omiko was about to burst into tears after remembering her humiliation and becoming the school laughingstock and maybe later take her own life. Akira approached the girl with pointy teeth and bend over to wipe her tears.

"To the contrary, you deserve your punishment. Don't deny that you treated your classmates like objects, and you punished the weak for your own amusement. But you can change from the start and become a better person, starting from clearing the No-Tardies day right here and now." Akira told her.

"Why should I try? This course is impossible without a Goku Uniform…" Omiko responded.

"And look at me! I am a No-Star and I defeated Satsuki Kiryuin herself yesterday without using one! Yes, I may have Persona, but they become stronger with the power of the bonds I make. We may not be psychically strong, but if we work together, we can show all of those above our ranks that we will not go down so easily and tell them that we had enough of their abuses!" Akira shouted with so much passion.

That speech light up something inside the No-Stars… The flame of rebellion! Akira could tell it by the student's flames on their eyes

"YEAH! I HAD ENOUGH THAT THE BAKERY CLUB ALWAYS USES ME AS A PIE SPLAT TARGET!" One of the No-Stars confessed from the deepest parts of his soul.

"THAT'S RIGHT! I'LL NEVER GET MISELF GET PICKED BY THE KABUKI CLUB EVER AGAIN!" A female student shouted out.

"HEAR ME OUT RYUKO MATOI! I SHALL RETRIEVE MY RANK OF HONNOUJI EMPEROR AND THEN TAKE REVENGE UPON YOU! YOU GOT THAT!?" Omiko cried out with full motivation.

* * *

*Back with the girls*

"Geez… how much time did Fuzzy Hair left us?" Ryuko Asked while lying on the floor.

Mako was watching if Joker could return. What she saw was something magnificent; A stampede full of motivated No-Stars being led by the wild card. "Sorry for the delay girls!"

"Holy Shit! You brought the entire homeschool under 2 minutes!?" Maiko gasped at Akira's feat.

"Less talk and more action!" Akira ordered the girls while the entire No-Star squad ran to the One-Star apartments. The entire path looks clear and safe, but Joker knew that the disciplinary committee would want the students to think that. "Mako, pass me a croquette." Akira asked Mako.

"There you go Ren." Mako gladly passed the thief a delicious croquette. He then proceeds to throw it to the ground activating a chain set of mines.

"Great… a mine field." Ryuko sighted out. "Hey Fuzzy hair, any ideas?"

"I'll be honest with you Ryuko, even if I could pass the mine field with ease, I still don't know how to secure a path for all of you" Akira responded since he had no idea how to get pass through the mine field. Suddenly, they saw a School bus getting pass through the explosive mines without a scratch.

"Hey, it's a school bus!" Ryuko pointed out the obvious seeing how the vehicle could manage to survive the lethal traps.

"It can take it, it's armor plated. That's one-star privilege for you. GRRRR! IF I ONLY HAD MY TWO-STAR STATUS I WOULDN'T HAVE TO SUFFER THIS HELL!" Omiko started to get frustrated about how the One-Stars are having it easy.

"Wait, I recognize that voice…" Ryuko turned around along with Mako to see the ex-tennis club president.

"OMIKO HAKODATE!?" Mako shrieked in panic after reuniting with her former boss.

"Ha! Sucks to be you right shark girl? Looks like your rank finally matches you, like garbage." Ryuko taunted the No-star while she just frowned.

"hey, Where's Akira?" Maiko asked the girls since he wasn't anywhere to be seen. He just disappeared like thin air.

Inside the school bus, all the One-Stars including the driver where laughing their asses off about the misfortunes of the No-Stars and how there are having one hell of a time with the No-Tardies day. But their fun was stopped by a sudden barrier of ice blocking their path.

"Oh shit… please don't be the one who you think it is…" One of the One-Stars gulped knowing who it could be. Joker then opened the door of the bus showing a sinister smirk on his face.

"Hello amigos, I'll take this bus if you don't mind." Akira told everyone on a friendly tone.

"AAAAH! IT'S THE STUDENT WHO DEFEATED LADY SATSUKI!" The One-Stars inside the bus cried in panic while fleeing the bus out of fear of the thief and stepped on the mines sending them away.

This gave the No-Stars full control of the vehicle as all of them got inside the bus. "Seatbelts everyone!" Akira ordered the No-stars and they did just that.

"Let me handle the wheel. I attend to the Driver's club!" Maiko told joker while taking the role of driver.

"Wait, don't you need a license to drive?" Ryuko asked Ogure.

"Well technically the Kiryuin conglomerate owns everything here In Honno city. Unless Lady Satsuki says otherwise, I don't need a license to drive." Maiko answered while pulling the Bus' level to start the motor. "I'll show them all what happens when they push a No-Star far enough!" Maiko exclaimed while pushing the pedal to max speed.

But their actions wouldn't go unnoticed. A woman breastfeeding her baby picked a walkie talkie. "I have a hijacked bus full of No-Stars picking the wheel, they're clearing mines with it, over."

"Copy that, you have permittion to eliminate them with extreme pregitice, over." One of the One-Stars gave the residents of the apartments full authority of killing the No-Stars. Men, women, children and the elderly brought up real firearms and started to shoot at will. But luckily, the bus could take it all.

"Grannies with RPGs coming from behind!" One of the No-Stars on the bus announced with a Homing missile shot by an elder woman hit the vehicle.

"If they want a civil way, then we shall give them one! Akira, get to the center!" Maiko ordered the teenager while he did just that. a platform with a what appears to be a manual turret and started to shoot the civilians.

"Are you sure they aren't hurt? Because if they aren't, I'll have no problem of not holding back all of my power." Akira asked Maiko.

"Well, technically that turret if full of real bullets. But the citizen of Honno are so used to this that they're fine." Maiko told the thief. But a barrage of bombs and missiles came for the bus.

"Tetrakarn" Joker summons Arsene to repel all the projectiles returning them to the hostile civilians.

"Haha! Alright!" The bus of no-stars cheered on Akira's victory.

"No time for party! We have a dead end in front of us!" Ryuko exclaimed shouting a halt sign.

"Then we have to go faster! Everyone, hold on to your underwear!" Maiko pushed a button under the wheel activating the Rocket Boosters of the Bus crushing the sign and then use as a ramp to propel the vehicle full of No-Stars up to the 2-Star districts. But a camera was filming everything.

* * *

Back at Honnouji, Gamagori was on the command center of the Academy alongside Innumuta. "Gamagori, how are the preparations for the last trap?" Satsuki while still covered in bandages and bruised asked the disciplinary committee's chair.

"Just as planned Lady Satsuki. Maiko Ogure has successfully infiltrated inside Ryuko's circle of friends. But what concerns me most is about your health and when are you going to recover." Gamagori was really worried about his master.

"I need more time, most likely 2 days. As for the rest of the students who were harmed in yesterday's battle. We have fortunately discovered that none of them are dead, but they still suffered major injuries. They are being treated at the Nurse and medicine Club's clinic." Satsuki informed her subordinates.

"That delinquent… Humiliating Lady Satsuki and breaking the rules of No-Tardies day… If I only was strong enough to punish him!" Gamagori grunted knowing that he was outclassed by a cocky teenager. "Innumuta, I demand how much information has been gathered of Akira Kurusu from the No-Tardies day!"

"It was a lot of data Gamagori, even I'm surprised. We have gathered a good amount of data about his speed, power and agility. But his Personas are still a mystery. My cameras have detected that he has recently acquired a Persona that looks like a woman." Innumuta showed the tall man an image of Kikuri-Hime.

"Sir, we received reports that Akira Kurusu and Ryuko Matoi have hijacked the One-Star bus." One of the One-Stars informed the chair.

"WHAT!? HOW!?"

"It was the One-Stars sir. They were so scared of his mere pretense they just ran away! Not only that, but somehow his charisma is so intense it motivated the No-Stars of the Pseudo-Homeroom to unite as one and easily clear all of our traps!" The One-Star responded.

It was worse that he could imagine. Not only was Akira starting to be feared by the One and Two-Stars, but he also has a charisma that could light up something inside the No-Stars that the Elite 4 and even Satsuki fear, Rebellion.

"By the way Milady, we have received reports of grotesque monsters attacking the residents of Honno City." Innumuta showed images of the shadows to the Kiryuin.

"Interesting…" She just smirked.

* * *

Back with the No-Stars, the bus was flying upward the 2-Star residents with most of them crying in panic excepting Akira and mostly Mako who was enjoying it while screaming WEEEEEEEE! The flying vehicle is finally reaching the Star-shaped of Honnouji Academy, but it was so tight it ended up destroying the Bus, scattering everyone on the floor.

"Huh…? W-we made it! We reached the school!" Omiko exclaimed in joy

"We Did it!" A No-Star Jumped in joy.

"And we only have 2 hours until first period!" A female No-Star cried in excitement.

Most of the No-Stars were celebrating on finally clearing No-Tardies day.

"Ren! You're, so, AWESOME!" Mako threw herself to congratulate the thief, but he wasn't happy because he knew something was off…

"Maiko, you worked so hard that we couldn't done it without ya." Ryuko praised the girl with the glasses.

"Oh no, it was mostly Akira who did all the dirty job. I only drove the bus here." Maiko was really flattered about the comment.

"YAY! WE'RE ALL FRIEND!" Mako gave Ren, Ryuko a Maiko a group hug of friendship. Mako then noticed what it appears to be Senketsu riding Guts. "Hey Ryuko, look! It's Guts and he's bringing your uniform. Hey Guts! Over here!"

"OW! MY ARM!" Maiko shrieked in apparent pain, but luckily was caughted by Omiko.

"Don't worry, we'll take you to the Nurse and medicine Club's clinic once we carry you to school." Omiko told the injured girl.

Guts stopped like a good little boy while Mako gave him a prize croquette.

"Hey Senketsu, why the tardiness?" Ryuko joked with her Kamui.

"**URGH… Where do I start Ryuko? First when Mako's father tried to deliver me to you, he saw your panties and gave him a nosebleed making him pass out. Then her brother tried the same and guess what? He did the same thing leaving the dog to deliver me! It was a miracle that I learned to ride that ball of hair."** Senketsu told his wearer about his misadventure.

"Well, now that you mention it… Maiko accidentally showed off my underwear whenever she in the verge of falling down, but I don't blame her. What is important is that you're finally here. Once we're on school, I'm going to wear you. How about that?" Ryuko told her uniform with his response was him nodding.

"Alright! Let's go to scho-" Mako was then stopped by Akira who grabbed her her uniform. "Ren? What are you doing?"

"Mako… you all been tricked…" Akira muttered on a really cold tone "This isn't the real Honnouji Academy…" Joker then proceed to throw a Croquette to the school revealing being all painted walls made by the Art Club revealing that they were all on a mobile platform planning to drop everyone to square one. "IT'S A FAKE!"

Most of the No-Stars looked in disbelief seeing that all their efforts resulted in naught.

"Aw crap! Come on! But… how did you know that this wasn't the real academy?" Ryuko couldn't believe how did he knew about the facade.

"Elementally my dear Watson, remember that the checkpoint on the minefields said it was trap number 998? Now you all wonder where is trap number 999? But of course, I need to consult someone who placed all these traps to know, and I know who. Don't you agree Maiko Ogure Head of the trap development for the disciplinary committee?" Akira smirked while holding a remote control who activated the switch of the platform who managed to steal from Maiko before she could even notice.

All the No-Stars gasped before looking at Ogure who looked desperate.

"Wha? Impossible! Maiko would never betray us Ren! After all she has an injured arm." Mako wanted to defend her "friend".

"Don't be a fool Mako. After all, how did she managed to drive a car while having an injured arm? That's an easy question." Akira told Morgana while Morgana snuck behind Ogure unwrapping her injured arm revealing a fully functional arm without injures. "SHE WASN'T INJURED IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"Maiko… You couldn't… No! It can't be!" Mako was about to burst into tears.

"So it's true! You're even more dangerous and clever that you apparent to be! But h-how did you knew!?" Maiko was about to have a mental freak-out.

"Let me tell you something, this isn't my first time dealing with traitors. My doubts began when we were about to leave you behind, until conveniently you started to moan in pain, but it was all clear when you drove the bus. If you only left someone else drive, I couldn't have exposed you and you could have sent us back to where we began the obstacle course. But of course, we just could have cleared the course all over again in less than 5 minutes." Akira taunted the mole inside the group. "But the question remains, why?"

Maiko then started to chuckle, and that said chuckle became a maniacal laughter. "It's just that I am bored of my low-class position. My entire life revolves around traps, traps are the reason what I live! But guess what, I always go undercover to make even more deadlier traps for Honnouji Academy, but to be undercover I have to retain my position as a shitty No-Star. I will never adquire a higher position as long as I work on the trap development team. But when I saw the battle between Ryuko and Lady Satsuki, I have discovered something that if I wanted to impress everyone and recognized by even Lady Satsuki, I need to wear a Kamui just as strong as hers. Maybe I could give it a better use than Ryuko! And once I do, I shall be promoted to 2-star! No, 3-star! Hold on, Become one of the Elite 4! Wait, I could even overthrow Lady Satsuki and become the new empress of Honno City!" Mako exposed all her plans to everyone.

"Neh… After I heard all that soup of convoluted plots coming from your mouth, I just stopped caring." Akira taunted Maiko.

"Tch… If there's something I hate is big fat liars." Ryuko grunted at the mole, but for her surprise she didn't saw Senketsu anywhere. "Hey, where's Senketsu?"

"You mean this?" Maiko was holding Senketsu while chuckling.

**Hallelujah!**

"Maiko! Give it back! That's Ryukos's uniform, not yours! She needs to have it, cuz when she puts on her uniform, she transforms, LIKE THIS! She acts all shy, but she really likes it! In fact, she loves when it happens!" Mako vomited one of her trademarks Hallelujahs.

"Oh that's right, her transformation sequence." Maiko thanked Makanshoku for reminding her about the transformation. "I'm gonna try it right now!"

"**Akira tell everyone to go to school! I'll be fine!"** Senketst ordered the thief who proceed to tell the No-Stars including even Ryuko who jumped off the platform and head to school before the first-class period.

"Remove, apply." Maiko took off the No-Star uniform and put on the Kamui.

"Just waning you though, I have defeated Satsuki yesterday. What makes you think that you can defeat me with an unawaken uniform?" Akira threatened Maiko while bringing out his dagger.

"That's easy. Because I'm not Satsuki Kiryuin! I'm the new leader of the world MAIKO OGURE! And also, this! So long Sucka, BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Maiko showed that she had a spare remote control who pushed making the platform run downhill while activating Senketsu. And the worst part, she has perfectly fully awakened the Kamui.

"LIFE FIBER OVERDRIVE! KAMUI SENKETSU!" Maiko showed up her new Kamui.

"Aw crap…You're telling me that the Extra is the first person to unlock your true powers!?" Akira questioned the uniform.

"**I'm being truly worn by her! Since she's not feeling any shame by wearing me, she has awakened my full power! Please forgive me Akira!" **The Kamui was about to apology about what Maiko's about to do.

"Ahahahahahaha! I don't care if I look like a stripper if it means to bare overwhelming power! Mmm… yes I can feel the power flowing all over me…" She moaned while rubbing herself. "Let's put that to the test!" Maiko proceed to give Akira an elbow resulting very effective.

"hehe, so you plan to take over the world with a Hoe's outfit? No mater. Come Decarabia!" Akira summoned the star persona ordering him to cast Maragion convering the girl in flames. But she wasn't defeated yet.

Both started to clash fists and blades, Joker would never think that from all the people, Maiko Ogure could be the first one who could unlock the full potential of Senketsu. But his distraction would give the girl time to give her an uppercut.

Akira was lying on the floor. "Eugh… I can't believe I'm being owned by an extra." Akira grunted while coughing.

"Look at that, I made something Lady Satsuki hasn't made even while wearing a Kamui. Defeating you!" Maiko laughed at the thief with full arrogance.

"Hehehehe… It's because I was pretending to be weak in comparison since I could just wipe your ass from existence with only using a move from Beelzebub. But you let your guard down letting one of my most powerful companions get you." Akira reminded about… "My cat."

With the signal on, Morgana pounce against Maiko Scratching her face and stomach, giving Akira enough time to stop the moving platform from going more downhill. "Bufudyne!" Akira casted the Ice Skill with the help of Jack Frost to stop the platform from going more downhill.

The scratches made by the cat knocked out Maiko so Senketsu could have the time to de-transform and run where Ren was.

"**Bleh… her blood was absolutely filthy! Thanks for stopping her Akira." **Senketsu thanked the thief right after puking all of Maiko's blood.

"Heh, no need to. Guess I'll have to give you a bath again, you talking piece of threads." Akira thanked.

"Now about the mole…" Morgana said, but the 3 could see the girl hanging from a pole.

"hehehehe… whatever, I still made you go back 800 traps. By that, you won't have enough time to reach school in time forcing the disciplinary committee to expel you! My work here is done" Maiko told Joker with malicious intents.

"Wait Maiko!" Akira tried to stop the girl from jumping, but it was too late.

"GOODBYE HONNOUJI ACADEMY!" Maiko jump, but revealed to have a parachute "Haha! Just Kidding!"

"Still, we have to reach the academy again. But how?" Senketsu asked himself.

Akira then remembered the 2-Star skyride Gamagori used. "I think I have a good idea… wanna ride Desntinyland's Skyride Extreme edition?"

* * *

Back with Maiko, she landed under the bridge of the Honno City's road and put again her No-Star clothing. "Dammit! If it wasn't for that meddling kid, I would have that Kamui all for myself… Oh well, I'll just play the role of the obedient subordinate and I'll have another chance." But before she could reach Honnouji, she was stopped by Ira Gamagori.

"I heard everything you said…" He told Maiko from her behind.

"GAMAGORI!" Maiko jumped of fear by just seeing the burly man.

"So you were planning on overthrowing Lady Satsuki and porously expel Akira Kurusu eh? You have more impossible ambitions than brain." Gamagori said while walking with his hand on his back.

"I-I swear I was just bluffing!" Maiko tried to convince him it was all just a fake and wished for a second chance.

"I KNOW A LIAR WHEN I SEE AND HEAR ONE! YOU'RE EXPELLED FROM HONNOUJI ACADEMY AND BANISHED FROM HONNO CITY! NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Gamagori roared against Maiko. But she just laughed.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Whatever! I didn't even like to go to that blasted school! But remember this word, I'll be back with the sole purpose on crushing Lady Satsuki's ambitions and thus, everyone shall know my name!" Maiko swore to Gamagori before throwing a smoke bomb blinding the chair of the disciplinary committee. When the smoke cleared, the only thing that Gamagori saw was Maiko's clothes on the ground, but he couldn't locate her.

"Hphm… No-Stars…" Gamagori sighted. But then he was bombarded by reports of not only Akira fully taking over the 2-star skyride, but also that a human intruder has entered Honno.

Back with Maiko, she was running away from Satsuki's city with only her underwear. But she was "Damn you all! I-I swear I will have my revenge! If they only would promote me to a 2-Star, maybe I wouldn't even thought of overthrowing Satsuki…" Maiko was crying when she remembered of being the only president with the No-Star status, thus being the laughing stock of the other presidents who were ranks higher than her. She just ran and ran until she found a pin on the floor with a note.

"Huh? A note? Hey, it has my name." Maiko picked up the note and said the following:

_For Maiko Ogure._

_I know all about you and how you despise the hieratic system of Honno since you were like the underdog of the club presidents. I have noticed your great capabilities for trap design and your desire on overthrowing the Kiryuin even if the reason is pure hatred. If you have been expelled from the academy, then maybe our organization could recruit you and we shall receive you with open and naked arms. Just follow the instructions behind this note and remember to burn this note after you read this._

Maiko then turned out the paper revealing not only a map to a secret location, but also a plane ticket to Osaka.

* * *

*Back at class K*

"Ryuko Matoi?" Mikisugi was passing out the list of the present students.

"Here." Ryuko responded while still was wearing her Jammies. "Geez, I thought that Fuzzy Hair could actually make it in time. Why is he taking so long?"

"Don't know. Maybe he had to go to the bathroom and he's taking one giant and stinky Shi-" Before Mako could end her sentence, a wagon of the 2-star skyride crashed against the classroom sending all the students except Ryuko to the wall. The door of the wagon then opened revealing Akira, Morgana and Senketsu who got off the vehicle and then the thief sat on his designated seat.

"Your uniform Ryuko. And watch out since it has leftovers of Ogure's blood all over it." Akira handed over Senketsu to his friend.

"Alright then… looks like this day had surprisingly more students attending to school than the other No-Tardies day." Aikuro commented about the feat that Joker just made to later proceed the class as normal.

* * *

Back at the gate of Honnouji Academy, a burly man with a mohawk wearing a military uniform was walking toward the academy with a bunch of naked and unconscious One-Stars on his behind.

"Honnouji Academy… Hmph, never thought that I could attack the eagle's nest all by myself." The man said before lighting up a cigarette. "But back to my objective. I better destroy those Kamuis before they become unstoppable monsters…"

* * *

**Confidant Summary:**

**Sukuyo Mankanshoku - The Priestress: The loving mother of the Makanshoku family who gave me a temporal home at her husband's back-alley clinic. Even though sometime she say sadistic thigs that involve her husband and Mataro, she truly loves them and also considers me and Ryuko part of the famili by some extent.**

**Persona Obtained: Kikuri-Hime**


	6. Chapter 5: A Fool or a Clown?

**EDIT: Well, this is akward... I recently discovered that Unicorn is actually from the Faith Arcana in Royal. But then again, considering that Unicorn has been a Hierophant Persona for a long time and he also returned to be a Hierophant Persona in Scramble...**

* * *

Chapter 5: A Fool or a Clown?

After the first period of class at the same day when No-Tardies day took place, the day passed out like normal. Much time latter, it was time for the extracurricular classes. Joker now has finally joined out a club as a way climb up ranks and reach Satsuki and so he decided to join the Gardening Club to make homage to one her fellow thieves Haru Okumara, not to mention that the club president is one of the Honnouji Emperors. Luckily for Akira, for being Akira he was immediately promoted to a One-Star, so he changed himself to his new One-Star Goku Uniform and felt a small surge of adrenaline. Not as intense as the 2-Star hall monitor outfit, but he felt it. His club was located at one of the terraces of the Academy.

"Well what do we have here? It's the student who defeated Lady Satsuki! I'm Kusanosuke Yaguruma president of the Gardening Club and one of the now 5 Emperors of Honnouji!" The club president who looked odd for a student told Akira.

"Nice to meet you, I think you already know my name due to my great victory from yesterday." Akira told the president.

"Yeah, yeah. I don't care! For your first assignment, we shall give you emm… let me see…" Yaguruma was searching for the smalles garden. "There! Your first task is to make a beautiful garden using that small chunk of land."

Joker knew that he wanted to make him suffer, but he still took the challenge.

*A Few minutes of Gardening later*

"Nyehehehe… Alright rookie, let's see if you're able to at least make some weed grow with your Goku Unifooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh!" Yaguruma's jaw instantly dropped after seeing Akira's beautiful petunia. The color, smell and hydration had 1 word in common, Perfection. "H-h-how did you, h-h-how did you…?"

"Well, first I started playing with my Goku Uniform's powers. What I gathered is that the Gardering One-Star Uniform is capable of instantly creating botanic life depending on what the wearer feels and thinks as long as there's fertile ground where the uniform can touch. I first started to think about negative things and what I grew was a violent venus flytrap. I then tried with different emotions until I made a petunia from every happy memory I had with my friends on my last school before being transferred here." Akira told the president referring on remembering all of his happy times back at Shibuya and all of the Social Links he made. "By the way, is that sniper part of the club?" Akira pointed out to a man with a mohawk holding a sniping riffle ready to head-shot Ryuko.

Yagumura then noticed that the mysterious man has stepped on his garden like nothing. "That intruder! I won't let him get away from stepping on my flowers!" the president along with the rest of the One-Stars approached the Mohawk man.

Even without seeing them, he knew something was wrong. So he stopped his attack on the girl and stood up. "What do you want…?"

"Nyehehehe! I just wanted to meet the guy who was up here looking for our flowers patch." The president told him. "And I must give you a thank you for that."

But the burly man ignored the Gardener as he lights up a cigarette.

"Hey! This is a non-smoking area!" Yagumura complained, but the just still ignored him.

"As far as I'm concerned, if you rely on Life Fibers, you and your Life Fiber farm that you all call garden can suck it." He responded.

"Huh? How do you know about the Life Fibers and that we make them here?" The president gasped at hearing that the man knew about the existence of Life Fibers and also that the Gardening Club is the responsible of creating artificial Life Fibers from the plants they make as a way to finish stitching Goku Uniforms if the Academy runs out of Life Fibers of the Original Life Fiber.

"None of your business, Jackass." The man replied before throwing his lightened cigarette to the garden, causing the Life Fiber farm to get set on fire and completely burning the entirety of it.

"M-m-my sacred garden bed… All b-b-b-burned up… THAT'S IT! SHOW THAT MOHAWK MANIAC THE POWER OF HONNOUJI'S BOTANY!" Yagumura commanded his lackey (Except for Akira who was still making his little garden) pour water onto his Life Fiber flowerpot on his back creating a giant Life Fiber carnivorous plant ready to attack the man. "Meet my Gardening-spec, Green Thumb-enhancing Two-Star Goku Unifotm! And now that you know its name, PREPARE TO BE PLANTED!"

But rather than dying like a normal person would, the man surprisingly survived. He stands on one of the killer plant's parts and took out his gun shaped like a sewing machine and he shoot what it looks like sewing needles hitting all of the One-Stars leaving them fully weak.

"Are you kidding? Guns don't work on Goku Uniforms!" The president shouted while summoning more man-eating plants to attack the man as he continued to shoot until the plant "ate him". "Nyahaha! Gooble that sucker Jr.!" The emperor ordered his plant, but the plant then slowly started to wither and decay along with him getting weaker. "B-b-but how? M-m-my power is gone…" Kusanosuke muttered as he knelt down on his dead garden and the man pointed his gun at the president.

"There are 2 things you need to know. 1: I smoke whenever I want, 2: Never interrupt me… EVER!" But before the man could finish the president, Akira threw a sharp leaf at the man to stop him and it was effective giving the club president enough time to escape.

"Hey, I don't know what you want, but have this clear. I decide whenever he lives or not." Akira told the man.

The man just looked at the teen. "So you're the infamous Akira Kurusu, the No-Star that defeated Satsuki Kiryuin."

"Hehe… Never though that my name would spread on the citizens of Honno."

The man just sighted. "There's two things you must know. 1: I don't live here, and 2: I don't care if you are as strong as Satsuki or that you want to reach her. If you're wearing those parasites you call Life Fibers, then you're considered my enemy." The man told Akira before throwing a smoke bomb making him disappear from the thief's eye.

Akira was still suspecting that he could return very soon.

* * *

**Sometime later**

"Out of my way you freaks!" Ryuko who activated Senketsu while blushing shouted against an army of One-Stars wearing uniforms that were one half a lab coat and the other the normal Goku Uniform on a laboratory. "What's wrong with you? Don't you think that taking hostages is kind of overused? That bastard Fukuroda tried once and look what he's gotten into!"

"haha! You're so cool Ryuko!" Mako told her friend while being tied to a metal table.

"Shut up you whore! Your friend is not a hostage!" The president who wore a similar Goku Uniform as his underlings that the other half was a Life Fiber muscular system and looked like a certain dimension-hopping nihilistic scientist. "In fact, she happens to be the Biology Club's human guinea pig!" The scientist exclaimed while his army of One-Stars armed with scientific and medical weapons targeted Ryuko.

"**Ryuko, you only have 60 seconds until your blood runs out! Think you can take them all?" **Senketsu told Ryuko.

"Rgh! If only Fuzzy Hair would know about this those biology freaks would be dead in 10 seconds, but NO! He had to attend his club responsibilities!" Ryuko reclaimed while spinning her scissor blade at such speed like Zoro it deflected all of the proyecties thrown by the One-Stars. "But I always up for a challenge!"

"Ah! B-but how?" The president gasped in fear as he looked in fear how all of his attacks were useless.

Ryuko then activated her scissor blade's Decapitation Mode. "Save your little knives for the boss! It will take more than that to beat me!" Ryuko caused an explosion, demolishing the entirety of the Biology Club's Lab. "Finishing move! SEN-I-SOCHITZU!" Ryuko made his signature move destroying the president's Goku Uniform and absorbing the Banshi and leaving the rest biting the dust while finishing her transformation. Even though Ryuko hasn't fully awakened her Kamui, she at least managed to de-transform at will.

"Wooho! You're the best Ryuko!" Mako threw herself at Ryuko to hug her.

Ryuko then proceed to shrunk down her scissors. "Wow! When did you learn how to shrink your scissor Ryuko?" Mako asked with excitement as both girls sat over a giant chain.

"Meh… it's not that big of a deal." The teenage girl responded.

Senketsu then sighted. **"Your blood has been quite salty lately. It explains your cocky attitude"**

"You can tell stuff like that about how my blood taste?"

"**Yes. I can spot every change in your physiology. From your weight to your waistline." **Senketsu's comment made the girl gasp in embarrassment.

"Hey! That's none of your business!" Ryuko exclaimed.

"**You should still hold back to the croquettes!"**

"I'm gonna eat whathever I want damn it! Look, I don't need all of my energy while fighting all of those dorks don't I!?"

"**Throwing tantrums is bad for you, as is greasy food." **The Kamui tried to calm down Ryuko.

"GOD, WOULD YOU SHUT UP!? And why that smug look on your face!?" Ryuko was starting to freak out.

"**How can I even look smug if I didn't have a face?"**

"THAT'S IT! YOU'RE COMING OFF! Ryuko tried to pull of Senketsu out of her.

"Gosh that's hilarious Ryuko! You're like a comedy duo but with just one person." Mako told her friend grabbing her attention.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry. You were talking with Senketsu again weren't you? My bad." Mako apologized to her friend while she brough up her lunch from her chest. "Anyway, close call back there huh? It would have sucked if they cut my tummy open cuz if I eat my lunch, it will spill out."

Ryuko was busy thinking of other things. "Eating lunch is the last think she should worry about… if you don't watch your back you could get…" When Ryuko took another look at Mako, she discovered that she was covered in needles absolutely paralyzed and fell to the ground. "MAKO!"

"Don't worry, your friend's okay. Those needles have a therapeutic effect. When she wakes up, she will feel fresh and energized." The same man who attacked the garnering club walked to approach Ryuko. "But your uniform will not receive no mercy!" The man shouted as he started to shoot needles at Ryuko, but one of them hit her on the foot paralyzing her. The man then pushed the girl throwing her into the ground with his left foot holding her arms disarming her from her blade with his rifle pointing at her face.

"You bastard! What club are you from?" Ryuko shouted at the mysterious person.

"Take out your clothes." He responded.

Ryuko just shrieked at that answer. "Let me guess, you're from the pervs club and you´re the captain." Ryuko was about to start to spit nonsense until the man shut her.

"There are two things you must know: 1: I'm not a pervert." He responded, but Ryuko then tried to get himself free, but the man shot a clamp from his glove leaving the girl's other arm trapped. "2: I won't let you transform anymore. You'll die on this range, so take out your clothes."

Ryuko just kept staring. She would rather die than getting stripped in front of a stranger.

"Then, have it your way." Before the stranger could pull the trigger from his gun, a pin got stabbed on his right hand where the gun was. The man just got up and left Ryuko in peace.

"Hey! Where do you think you're goi-" The man shoot the clamp from his glove liberating Ryuko.

"I'll be back tomorrow, to strip you…" The man told Ryuko before leaving.

Time has passed and everyone at Honnouji went back to their homes. Except from one fellow who was wearing a colorful 2-Star uniform.

"Oooooh! Who lost this pretty toy?" The mysterious president who has a high-pitched noise asked while picking up the clamp they Mohawk man left behind.

* * *

Back at the Makanshoku's residence, the family was now eating what it appeared to be much better-quality croquettes.

"Wow sis! You're chowing more than usual!" Mataro told her sister while gobbling up his croquettes.

"I Know I'm starving! I'm feeling great though, my fatigue is gone, I don't feel sick and I'm all refreshed and energized." Mako responded proving what the mysterious mad said was true. "And you should thank Ren for getting all of this food!"

"Well being a One-Star has its advantages. I can have all the food I want at a cheap price." Ren told everyone while eating some croquettes.

"Haha! That's good to hear. You saved me the trouble from selling Mataro's organs if you didn't had that priviledge." Barazo thanked Akira.

Such comment from his dad made the little rascal spit all its food. "You're really going to do that? You're batshit insane dad."

"So are we celebrating something special?" Sukuyo asked while serving Mako and Akira more rice.

"Oh yes! Today is Ren's last day at the slums. Since he's now a One-Star, he must move to the One-Star apartments above the slums! So, what better way to celebrate than to have one las dinner together." Mako explained the situation while shoving her face with food.

"Wait! You're going to go? Come on! Why don't you stay here? Yeah, it maybe not has that fancy hot water on showers, has like a thousand rats or maybe the atmosphere is unpleasant, but you still have us." Barazo tried to convince the thief to stay.

"Even if I wanted to, I'm afraid that I can't by Honnouji's law. Since I have been promoted to One-Star status by joining the gardening club, I must move to the One-Star appartments." Akira told the family. "By the way Ryuko, better eat your food or Guts and Morgana will eat everything on your plate." Akira advised the angsty girl pointing at the pets chowing down her meal while Senketsu was screaming in panic from all the food leftovers that were getting stick on him.

"Thanks, I'm done…" She just standed up and went to her room.

"Oh well, more for me!" Morgana said while figting Guts for more food.

"I think I'm gonna see Ryuko." Akira then got up after finishing his plate and going outside.

"Be sure to snap some sweet pictures of Ryuko if she's naked!" Mataro requested his friend.

Ryuko entered her room and put off Senketsu and place him on a Tubular Hanger leaving her on her bra and panties.

"Can we talk Ryuko?" Joker asked the almost-naked girl making her yell and point her scissor blade at the teenager.

"Alright Fuzzy Hair, you came here to see me naked you pervert?" Ryuko threatened the phantom thief, but he just easily disharm her by kicking the blade.

"Hey, don't blame me for crimes that I haven't committed yet. I just wanted to talk, that's all" The Fuzzy hair replied. "I see something bothering you. Is there something wrong?"

Ryuko didn't want to answer, but with Senketsu at risk it was her best choice to tell him about what she encountered. "I don't know you, but there was a man with a shitty Mohawk who shoot Mako with what appeared to be needles. He wanted to strip me like if he was some sort of pervert and used a variety of gadgets or some shit like that." Ryuko responded.

The description Ryuko made matched with the mysterious man that attacked. "How odd… I actually met that man…"

Ryuko Gasperd at Akira's response. "Is he one of Satsuki's shitty servants?"

"No. He told me that anyone who wore Life Fibers was considered his enemy. He attacked the Gardening Club with the needles you mentioned. If I wasn't there, the president would have been severely injured. Still, I don't know why he's doing it." Akira wondered himself while packing all his stuff.

"Hey, I have a question… Will you help me beat that mohawk bastard?" Ryuko asked the thief.

"Unless he has any evil demeanor, I'm afraid I cannot do that but have sure that I will protect you." Akira had everything ready.

Sometime later, The Makanshoku were ready to say goodby to the thief.

"Here you go Ren. A bag full of croquettes as a way to say goodbye to you." Sukuyo gave the trickster a bag full of croquettes that it was too heavy for him.

"By the way Ren, you're free to visit us any day and since you're also part of the family I shall give you medical attendance free of charge. I'm gonna tell you that even if we have different social status, you're still part of the family Ren! We're gonna miss you so much!" Barazo cried in tear while the teenager just hugged the back-alley doctor.

He could feel that his bond with Barazo is becoming stronger.

**I am thou, thou art i…**

**Thou have acquired a new bow**

**It shall become the wings of rebellion that breaketh the clothing of captivity**

**With the rebirth of the Death Persona**

**Thou have retrieved a power dormant within the soul**

**That shall lead to salvation and new power…**

The Death Tarot card descend toward his hand, indicating that he has awaken a Persona from the Death Arcana being Alice.

The family gave the thief a group hug before saying goodbye as he walked the streets of the slums at night toward his new home. But on they way, they found out the same Mowawk man from before heading to a bar.

"So he's the one you told me about Akira?" Morgana asked his friend.

"Yes. Now that I think about it…" Akira then snuck behind a window to spy on the mysterious man.

Not only he was there, but also his teacher. "I already know what you are gonna say Tsumugu. Never interrupt me again am I right?"

What Joker gathered now is that the man that assaulted the garnering club is named Tsumugu.

"What do you want?" Tsumugu asked.

Aikuro was as relaxed as ever. "Pull up a seat. There aren't any Kiryuin spies anywhere here." He responded, even though he knew about Akira spying on them.

"What do you want!?"

The blue haired nudist just sighted. "I want you to leave Matoi alone. It's a critical time for her."

"I can't do that."

"Except for the Kansai region, the Kiryuin's forces have taken over every single school in Japan. If we don't stop them, Ragyo will have full control over the school uniforms forcing every student in the country to wear Life Fibers. Since the distribution of school uniforms are managed by the government, those uniforms are the only remaining set of clothing without any trace of Life Fibers." Mikisugi told his partner. "And did you remember what Dr. Matoi said? "Use my Kamui against the Kiryuin's machinations." And that why everyone on Nudist Beach signed for. All you're doing now is getting in the way."

But Tsumugu ignored mostly everything he said as he lights up another cigarette. "Those outfits that she and Satsuki are wearing are way too dangerous to live."

"I get that, but Matoi could prove to be a powerful ally alongside Akira." Mikisugi said while serving himself some sake.

"You mean that kid who humiliated Satsuki? I'm sorry, but I don't trust brats who wear Life Fibers." Tsumugu contested while grunting.

"Hey now. I think he's pretty different from the average Arrogant student of Honnouji. His Personas proved to be extremely powerful on various occasions. And besides, with the sudden appearance of Shadows on Honno, we need him on our team. Because it would be a calamity if he joins the Kiryuin's cause." Mikisugi argured with Tsumugu.

"Hmph… I don't care. If I can kill those abomination by my own, Nudist Beach won't need a pretty boy like him." Tsumugu responded while remembering fighting 2 Jack-O-Lanterns yesterday on his way to Honnouji and defeating them both. "As for Matoi, if she or Satsuki are consumed by their Kamuis, they would cause more problems that could rival that rainbow witch." Tsumugu told Mikisugi. "That's why I have to destroy them. Even if Senketsu was made by Isshin…"

"People and clothing aren't enemies. Isn't what Kinue used to say?" With that comment, the teacher touched the commando's nerve making him break a small cup with his own hands.

"I owe you one and I'll do anything you ask. Except when if comes to a Kamui!" Tsumugu exclaimed.

"Sure whathever, but if the rest of the team finds out about this, I'll have no other option than to take out all of your gear." Mikisugi remined the Mohawk man as he walked away.

"So be it! I'll go after that Kamui even as a filthy nudist. Even if I hate being naked…" Tsumugu told Mikisugi. "So tomorrow Maiko Ogure shall deliver more supplies right?"

"Yup. That girl sure has potential, but I'm warning you…" Mikisugi told Tsumugu while he left the bar." Hey, don't have any wrong ideas. And besides, what's with you spying on other people?" Aikuro told Joker as the teenager took a seat.

"So you know this guy?" Akira asked his teacher.

"Yes. He's a member of my organization. His name is Tsumugu Kinagase. Just like me, he used to work alongside Dr. Matoi until the Kiryuin's assault…" Mikisugi told the thief.

"Speaking of Isshin… do you know who killed him?" Akira asked the nudist.

"To be persisted, no… I wasn't there when he was assassinated…"

"I see… But back to the point. Why does he hate so much those who wear Life Fibers? And who's Kinue?" Akira asked.

"Well, it's really complicated. Kinue also worked alongside Isshin Matoi. With the Kiryuin's plan to use Life Fibers for their twisted scheme of total world control, we all concluded that the only way to defeat Life Fibers is with Life Fibers. We were sure that Life Fibers have another fatal weakness, but since the Kiryuin are so powerful, they somehow managed to bury the knowledge of that weakness from every person in the world. We broke sweat and blood into making a perfect Kamui that could obey, No… Sync with a human like if they're friends. But due to Life Fibers being sentient, it was hard to do so, costing us a lot of casualties… One of which resulted to be Kinue Kinasage who well… lost her life…"

"So you're saying that she's his sister?" Akira gasped.

"Precisely. Tsumugu then swore to destroy every single Life Fiber on the universe to avenge her sister…" Aikuro responded while looking at his reflection coming from his cup of sake.

"Geez… That's just… sad…" Morgana sighted.

"And now with him after Senketsu's head who's our only beacon of hope and you, he could indirectly help the Kiryuin conglomerate. Please, I'm asking you to protect Ryuko from him. She's having a hard life and even harder now with the pressure Honnouji Academy is putting on her. Tsumugu isn't a bad individual and has good intentions, its just that his blind vendetta could cost us a chance to overcome Satsuki and her ambitions. So don't hurt him or anything and make him see the big picture." Aikuro requested the phantom thief.

"Heh! Funny thing is that Ryuko asked me the same thing. I'll do what I can Aikuro-Sensei, I know what it feels when you lose someone really important so maybe I could help Tsumugu." Akira promised his teacher remembering the loss of his fellow teammates.

"Thanks Akira. Talking with you has made me surer that everything shall be fine. With all these things of Kamuis, Club Presidents and Kiryuins it's great to have someone who I can talk and who actually hears my lectures. After all, history was created to learn from it and not repeat those same pitfalls humanity has made." Aikuro told Joker with a sign of relief.

He could feel that his bond with Mikisugi is becoming stronger…

**I am thou, thou art…**

**Thou have acquired a new bow**

**It shall become the wings of rebellion that shall breaketh the clothing of captivity**

**With the rebirth of the Hierophant Persona**

**Thou have retrieved a power within the soul**

**That shall lead to salvation and new power…**

The Hierophant arcana fell to the trickster's hands liberating his Unicorn from his slumber. The trickster felt confused. He swore that Unicorn was from the Faith Arcana, but he has felt those times that Personas change Arcanas suddendly. He htough it was some sort of Deja Vu...

"Well, I have to go. I'll go to sleep on my new apartment." Akira told his teacher before getting up and leaving.

"Good journey." He only replied.

What they didn't knew is that Tsumugu heard the full conversation and just grunted before leaving.

* * *

So Akira strolled toward the One-Star apartment while dealing with a good chunk of shadows assaulting him until he made it. Thanks to the key they gave him alongside his Goku-Uniform, he managed to enter. The room was a massive improvement over the things they call home at the slums. It had a fully functional kitchen, a comfy bed, cable TV with a streaming service provided by the Kiryuins, a clean bathroom with hot water and a bedroom. The only thing bad about this is that he will be alone without the family's antics.

"Don't put that frowny face Akira. You have yours truly." Morgana told his friend while getting on his new cat bed as he slept on it.

But Joker will not find himself alone anymore, as some familiar jiggles came on his bedroom. He approached his hew room and turn on the lights.

"Surprise!" The same girl with the eyepatch, parasol and the pink Lolita dress shouted out in excitement as she threw confetti on Joker.

"Holy crap! How did you got here?" Joker gasped after seeing the girl again.

"Hihihi! A girl always guards its best secrets. And after all, congratulation on getting out from dumpsterville and those dumb piggies." The girl congratulates Akira.

"Uh… Thanks I guess…"

"By the way, this room is really nice and comfy! Can we be roomates?" The girl asked while laying on Joker's bed.

She was only received by a cold No from Akira. "My room, my rules…"

"Hmph… What a party pooper… oh well, I guess I'll just go." She said while opening the window. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"Okay then…? By the way, you haven't told me your name." Akira told the girl

She only smiled. "My name is Nui Harime. Ta ta!" She said her goodbyes before floating like Mary Popping thanks to her parasol.

* * *

Back at Satsuki's chamber…

"I have intel of the stranger who attacked the Gardnering Club." Innumuta told everyone while showing an image of Tsumugu on Satsuki's wide screen. "His data matched that of the person we had trouble lately." He told Satsuki while showing more images of Satsuki's servants absolutely knocked out alongside cigars.

"The anti-uniform guerilla? He's the one who's been attacking all of our affiliated academies." Gamagori said while looking at the screen.

"Yes, I also found this." Innumuta then changed screen. "His weapon of choice fires needles. Analysis shows that they're made of a special alloy. Apparently, they have the ability to severe the connection between a human body and Life Fibers."

"Ha! A weapon that can take out a Goku Uniform? I'll believe it when I see it." Sanageyama said as cocky as ever.

"Heh! And what about the new girl's Scissor blade you monkey brain?" Nonon mocked the Kendo president while she licked a lollipop.

"Not only that, but we found out that those same needles are capable of taking out those monsters that have recently invaded Honno City." The smart-pants of the Elite 4 informed everyone showing images of the Jack-O-Lanterns absolutely demolished by Tsumugu's needles.

Satsuki who was almost recovered then finished sipping her tea and reading her favorite book Les Miserables. Actually it was a Taboo in the Kiryuin family to read or watch media that promotes rebellion or any idea of rising up against the oppresors. She still remember those days when she and Soroi snuck that book from her mother and Kuroido. "Speaking of monsters, how's the capture of those monsters Innumuta?" Satsuki asked.

"It has been a success by now milady. The Hunting Club has showed a great advancement on capturing those shadows as Kurusu likes to refer them. Currently, we have captured 80 shadows in total. me and Iori are developing a special collar for them to controll them so they can obey every command we give them." Inumuta contesed by showing the clubs capturing the shadows on Honno.

"But back to the important business Inumuta, are we sure the invader isn't attacking alone? There's a high chance that he's with those pathetic fools who dare to oppose Honnouji academy." Gamagori said.

"This time though, his target appears to be none other than Ryuko Matoi." The nerd of the team informed the others.

Satsuku just smirked. "She must be after her Kamui. This is nothing but a struggle between a sandpiper and a clam, nothing more." Satsuki compared the situation of one of a seafood fight.

"In that case, I'll be the one who changes thing and casts the net." Nonon proposed to Satsuki. "After all, I know a way to kill 2 birds with one note."

"Hmph… Changing majors from music to fishing aren't we?" Innumuta joked at the musician.

"Yeah, well the new girl totally wrecked my Biology Club and the Mohawk bastard assaulted my Garnering Club, and thus destroying our supply of artificial Life Fibers. By the way Lady Satsuki, "That" Club has found something that we could use to forbid Matoi from ever transforming and promised to bring both of their heads on a silver plate, but of course I need your permission that is." Nonon told Lady Satsuki if she has authorization of letting loose "That" Club.

Satsuki then gave another evil grin. "Yes, you may."

Nonon then brought up her smartphone to call "That" club. "Well guys, Lady Satsuki has gave you full permission from killing the new girl and mohawk bastard."

"Don't worry Miss Jakuzure, we'll give those 2 a show that will make them DIE of laughter!" The same high-pitched noise responded before giving a maniacal laugh alongside his servants.

* * *

Akira woke up from his bed, brushed his teeth, changed his pajamas into his One-Star Garnering Uniform, put Morgana on his duffle bag, made his own lunchbox and went outside to get up to the new and improved One-Star bus after the former one got destroyed yesterday. Most of the One-Stars left the trickster a huge space that separated him from the others due that they fear him.

The trickster was busy thinking about what Tsumugu could throw at Ryuko and him, and ways to counter him. Since his former opponent Maiko Ogure is now developing traps for Mikisugi's organization, he is assure that whatever the Mohawk man has in store, it will be absolutely unpredictable.

Both Akira and Ryuko managed to reach the school without any problem.

"Ryuko, why did you came here with Senketsu? You know if you're wearing him, that guy is going to hunt you down right?" Akira was worried that Ryuko's foolishness could be her undoing.

"**Sight… I tried to convince Ryuko to not wear me today, but she insisted because she wanted to be ready if Satsuki challenges her. Well, I had no other choice Akira."** The Kamui told the thief as both the girl and trickster were walking slowly to the academy.

Before they could take another step, Joker created a seed from his uniform and threw it to the ground. This made a chain reacton of 100 land mines and a wide barrage of bullets and rockets coming from hidden turrets.

"Alright, the cost is clear. We can procee-"Before the trickster could give the signal, the same clamp from before hit Ryuko's glove and now what it appears to be a super-sticky pink gum.

"Ah crap! You gotta be kidding me!" Ryuko tried to get out all of that gum from her glove, but it was useless.

Akira approached and took a sniff from the gum. "Its… Strawberry chewing gum?"

"Just to be clear, that isn't mine!" Tsumugu's voice could be hear as a barrage of rockets came for Ryuko while he came running.

"Watch out!" Akira protected the girl by summoning Arsene deflecting all of the upcoming needles.

"Heh… So you decided to appear Tsumug Kinagase." Akira smirked at the agent of Nudist Beach.

"Who the hell told you my name? if you don't wish to die, then let me destroy that Kamui before it goes out of control!" Tsumugu warned the teen while still pointing his needle gun at Ryuko. But their confrontation would be interrupted by a storm of pillow, fans and gardening tools. Luckily, Joker summoned a wall of thorns thanks to his Uniform to protect the 3.

"In the early dawn…" A female voice quietly sang as a barrage of written poems were shot at the trio, but Joker counter it with Arsene.

"Aw great! The group of Honnouji freaks has arrived!" Ryuko grunted revealing the clubs Nonon sent.

"It's the Honnouji Rakugo Club, Three Masters!" The 3 leaders who were being carried by One-Stars shouted out with pride.

"We're the 100 poets of Honnouji's 100 Poets Club!" 99 One-Stars and her president said at the same time.

"GARDNERING!" All the members from both the Terrance and Backyard division shouted out revealing the 2 presidents.

"Bwahahahaha! It is I, Kusatao Uwabami, Vice-President of the Gardnering club!" A person who looked like Kusanosuke Yaguruma shouted out.

"Nyahahahaha! And its me again you Mohawk bastard, Kusanosuke Yaguruma the emperor and President of the terrace division!" Joker's "Superior" shouted.

"My big bro told me that you messed his garden and so, the Terrance and Backyard division have united to take you all out!" Uwabami exclaimed while preparing himself.

"And look at that! Little Akira decides to protect Satsuki's target! Well in that case I could use your corpse as fertilizer!" Yagamura tried to intimidate the thief, but he didn't show any traces of fear. In fact, he was starting to laugh.

"There's a little catch there…" Akira told everyone as he not only changed Persona to Beelzebub but also made 2 giant venus flytraps that were not as strong as Yagamura's but were just as frightening. "Just as Lady Satsuki, I decide who lives and dies on this school…"

This was enough to make all of the present Clubs tremble in fear. Just as Akira can inflict motivation and hope to others, so he can spread fear.

* * *

*Meanwhile inside the academy*

Nonon was watching the whole ordeal from the window of her Music Club room.

"The way you spoke earlier, I'm surprised you sent your weakest clubs down there, except for the Garnering club and "that" club." Innumuta told the pink musician while she waited for "that" club to arrive.

"Heh. Well you must play with the enemy's expectation if you want to catch them off guard. But I doubt your club of Nerds would do any difference." Nonon responded while approaching a small stage with a curtain. "Besides, this could be perfect for you to analyze Kurusu right? because you truly love that. Whathever we learn today, we can apply that during the School Raid trip."

"Never though that under that hat, you were such indulgent Jakuzure, I'm impressed." Innumuta told her.

"After all, I know Lady Satsuki more than the rest of you, so I know how she mostly thinks." Nonon said while raising the curtain revealing her servants ready to play March of the Gladiators.

* * *

"So? Do you have more balls than brains? If that's so, then go ahead and try to attack me…" Akira was still threatening the clubs.

The president of the 100-poets Club found what it appears to be a balloon dog on the ground. But rather than being confused, she was trembling in fear. She knows "that" Club is near…

"Are you kidding? She's afraid of a balloon animal?" Ryuko looked confused.

"Remember this, appearances can fool you!" A high pitch voiced could be echoed, making the all the Club presidents tremble more in fear.

From the balloon puppy, a sound of Tic-Tac could be heard, like a … BOMB! The balloon exploded causing the entirety of the 100-Poets Club to pass out while covering the rest of the courtyard in smoke.

"That's the freak who threw you that weird sticky thing." Tsumugu pointed at Honnouji's gate. A bunch of shadowy figures coming from the gate were approaching the Clubs while they were laughting like a bunch of hyennas. When the smoke cleared out, the individuals were revealed. One-Stars who looked like the Joker with their purple tie and suit and green hair. And then it was the Club President who resembled a clown with the red nose, big red Life Fiber shoes and the clown suit alongside a Bubblegum slingshot.

"HEY, HEY, HEY BOYS AND GIRLS! IT'S ME FIZZY THE CLOWN! President of the Comedy Club or better known as "that" club and one of the Honnouji Emperors! Did I mention that I'm the strongest club president of the cultural division?" The clown exclaimed his entrance.

"How I effin' hate clowns…" Tsumugu grunted.

"H-hey! Don't steal the spotlight you, y-y-you…" The President of the Rakugou Club tried to persuade Fizzy into getting out.

"Ehhh? What's that you say? I think you suffer from a sore throat. Maybe if you drink some water it could do some good for you!" The pscychopathic clown then shot a gigantic jet of water from a flower of his attire wipping out the entirety of the Rakugo Club and Gardening Club at the same time.

"Holy shit! That bastard just one-shot an entire Club! But I swear I'm gonna rip that fucking nose from his face and make him tell him how to get this goddam gum out of my glove!" Ryuko still tried to take off that super sticky gum from her glove.

"Gyahahaha… Don't even try pretty girl. That gum is one of the sticky ones." Fizzy taunted Ryuko while the One-Stars threw a rain of Pies against the Garnering Club knocking all of them out. "I came here because I promised Lady Satsuki your head alongside the one of the Mohawk bastards!" Fizzy pointed at Ryuko.

"Sorry, but Ryuko is under my protection. You must be a lunatic if you ever wish to kill her when I'm around." Akira tried to threat the clown.

"Lunatic? Funny story, BECAUSE HERE AT THE COMEDY CLUB WE'RE ALL LUNATICS!" Fizzy shouted while him and the rest of Club members brought up chainsaws and got into unicycles each one of them ready to decapitate Ryuko and Tsumugu.

"**Ryuko, run!" **Senketsu wanted to convince his wearer to get away from the danger since with no way to transform, she was defenseless.

"Pffft… As if I would run away from a literal clown! I'll rip that shit-eatin' smile of yours!" Ryuko charged forward the president with her scissor blade in hand ready to slice the president of the Comedy Club, but he deflected the attack with a rubber chicken.

"Haven't your dad taught you to not run with scissors? Oh wait, you don't have! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Fizzy joked about the death of Isshin touching a nerve in both Ryuko and Tsumugu who easily was defeating each clown one by one.

"THAT'S IT! YOU'RE A DEAD JOKE!" Both the Nudist and angsty girl cried out ready to kill the clown as the 2 jumped to strike him down.

Fizzy defended himself by inflating his uniform making the 2 bounce to the ground and falling over face up.

"Gyuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu… Time for your minds to be cut in half!" The president raised his chainsaw while laughting maniacly.

"Or maybe its your time!" Tsumugu pressed a button causing a hidden turret he planted yesterday to launch rocked missles against the clown hitting him and giving him enough time to disappear from everyone's faces.

"Aw crap! He's gone!" Ryuko grunted while getting up. But he was about to get intercepted by a group of One-Stars.

"I don't think so!" Joker exclaimed while riding on his unicorn charging against all the No-Stars knocking everyone out.

"Mind if I help?" Joker tried to help Ryuko to get up by lending her his hand.

"Put it there!" On its place, Fizzy electrocuted Joker with a Joy Buzzer making the thief "scream" in agony.

"Fool ya'." Joker told the president as he looked like new. He showed that his palm was protected by a leaf capable of absorbing electricity. "Hear me ya' fool. Even if you think you're the strongest." Akira commanded Unicorn into rushing against the clown sending him flying towards the academy. "I'm always one step ahead of everyone."

"Now that's what I called a Killing Joke." Morgana congratulate his friend.

"Ryuko, we better get outta here. We can postpone school for today." But when he tried to find her friend, he noticed that she disappeared. Even without the ability to transform, she still insisted into hunting Tsumugu.

"That girl… She never learns… Akira, we better go inside and find Ryuko before she gets hurt!" Morgana exclaimed before his friend entered the academy.

* * *

It was odd, but Joker could feel an uncomfortable aura surrounding the school.

"How odd… The hallways seem more quiet than usual." Joker mumbled to his cat while walking slowly at the hallways to find the girl with the scissor blade. Unfortunately for him, he has stepped into one of Tsumugu's traps making fall a load of grenades destroying the entirety of it.

He protected himself with Arsene before the explosion could start to be safe and sound.

"Sheesh! What is this? A Fun house or a Michael bay movie?" The trickster joked about the traps that they placed. Not only Tsumugu has placed traps all over the academy, but also Fizzy the Clown as well transforming Honnouji Academy into a Funhouse of DOOM!

"Well, then let's get this ball rolling!" Akira cried out as he got deeper into the academy. The academy's traps varied from automatic Pie Splats to needle turrets and more. But luckily for the thief, this was a cakewalk since this was like a mini palace for amateur robbers.

He dodged trap after trap after trap, until he finally found Ryuko and Senketsu looking up at something.

"Guys? Why you're looking at the roof?" Akira then looked at the roof finding something creepy and shocking at the same time. A load of One-Stars hanging unconscious by not only by Tsumugu's needles, but also things like balloons and even the same gum that's stopping Ryuko from transforming.

"That means they're closer." Joker said.

"**I think that's the least of our problems." **Senketsu told the trickster as he looked over the hallway that was filled with fart pillows.

"Are your really that scared of clowns Senketsu?" Ryuko taunted her uniform unaware of the danger.

"The outside its not what we should worry about." Joker told her. "It's the inside that counts after all. Mako, are you there?"

"I'm right here Ren, do you need me for something since I have to clean the hallways before class period end, and with the Comedy Club in action, it's gonna be a real nightmare." Mako sighted in disbelief.

"I see then… Pass me 2 croquets."

"OH! So you want a snack eh? Here you go Ren!" Mako searched 2 freshly made croquettes from her bust and she handed them to Akira.

The trickster threw the croquette into one of the pillows making it do a fart sound.

"Hehehehe… That was funny!" Mako giggles innocently.

"So they're just plain ol' fart pillows? That's just lame." Ryuko sighted.

"Are you sure?" Akira threw the other croquette into another pillow causing it to detonate a bomb inside of said pillow provoking an explosion.

"**I see… All we have to do is to avoid the fart pillows and we'll be fine." **Senketsu pointed out Ren's strategy.

"Precisely Senketsu." The thief replied.

"Oh well, see you later guys!" Mako said goodbye before leaving.

The 2 were cautious into not stepping into one of the pillows if they don't want their brains to blow out as they traverse the fart pillow field. Akira then heard chuckles coming from a door.

"HAPPY MALLET TIME!" Fizzy who was full of needles and almost beaten to a pulp then appeared from a door with a giant Life Fiber mallet as he smashed the ground with it in hopes of hitting Ryuko.

"Got you! Eiagon!" Joker summoned Arsene making the Fool Persona attack the clown with an explosion of darkness.

When the clown got up, he noticed that both the Trickster and Isshin's daughter were nowhere to be seen. Instead, he saw a small blonde girl wearing a blue dress crying on a classroom.

"Hey little girl, are you lost?" Asked the Comedy Club President while approaching the "innocent" little girl.

"Yes… I-I recently moved into Honnouji Academy and everyone has been really mean to me… I am lonely and lost…" The girl continued to cry a sea of tears.

"I know what could light up your mood missy!" Fizzy told the girl as he brought out a unflated balloon and inflated it to make a balloon kitty. "Here you go." The president handed the balloon animal to the girl.

"Thanks mister clown." The little girl said in joy while hugging the balloon.

"You're welcome lassy!"

"By the way, can I ask you something?" The girl approached the clown to whisper on his ear. "Would you… D**IE FOR ME!?" **Alice's tone changed from innocent to demonish as a bunch of Bugs with dynamite on their back ran against the clown exploding on contact blowing up the classroom and knocking out the Emperor.

"Heh… They all fall for the trick of the innocent girl." Joker said from outside the classroom while returning Alice as a mask, thus the mask transformed back into his glasses.

"Now to find that mohawk bastard!" Ryuko shouted. But from outside a window, Tsumugu swang breaking it to attack the girl cornering her on the boy's bathroom.

"Its about time I finally caught you off-guard. I can't believe how much it took to get you cornered counting that clown, but well that's a Kamui for ya'." Tsumugu said while pointing his weapon on Senketsu.

"You bastard…" Ryuko cursed against the nudist.

"Whathever, its over for you. You cannot transform due to that thing that clown stick into you. The only way to get out of here alive is if you take out your clothes and give me that damn monster you call a Kamui." Tsumugu tried to persuade the girl into stripping.

"Whathever, I'm not gonna strip inf front of a prev-" Ryuko then got kicked in the got by Tsumugu causing her to spit saliva to then latter be smacked by his gun.

"There are 2 things you need to know… 1: There once was a woman. She believed that people and clothes weren't enemies." Tsumugu paused for a moment. "She was a fool… At in the end, she was beytrayed by clothing… TWO!" Tsumugu shouted while loading his gun. "The road you're heading down, leads to the same fate!"

"I-I have no idea what the hell you're talking about…" Ryuko grunted and responded to Tsumugu.

"I guess not…" But before Kinagase could pull the trigger…

**BANG!**

"Three: Is this really what Kinue wants?" Akira who appeared behind shot a bullet from his gun to call the attention of Tsumugu.

"Who told you that name…?" Tsumugu's tone became more colder after hearing that. Both the nudist and thief were pointing their guns at one another.

"You know who. That woman Kinue wouldn't want to see you like this. Or haven't you forgot his last words? Use Isshin's Kamui against the Kyriuin. And look what you're doing right now." He tanunted the nudist as a way to let Ryuko get away.

"A-akira? What's going on? W-who's Kinue?" Ryuko was really confused about the situation.

"THAT'S NOT OF YOUR BUSSISNESS!" Tsumugu shouted at her face while hitting her again with his weapon.

"Look at you! Hitting high school girls on bathrooms and trying to strip them. How pathetic…" The thief made fun of Tsumugu trying to get into his nerves. "Say, you claim that's you're Life Fibers worst nightmare, but are you capable of taking down real weapons?"

"Hmph… There are 2 things you need to know: 1: You know that I hate being interrupted, 2: I don't think you have enough courage to shoot me." Tsumugu dared the wild card into killing him.

"Oh really?" Akira contested before looking at Senketsu. "Let's find out."

**BANG!**

Senketsu appeared in from of Tsumugu to protect him from the bullet, but knocking the Kamui in the process.

"You see?"

"Y-you're as batshit insane as those Honnouji Brats!" Tsumugu roared to the phantom thief.

"Maybe, or not." Akira then revealed the bullets inside his gun that looked like berries. "These berry bullets I made with my Goku Uniform are not lethal. Unlike you and the rest of this school, I value the life of others."

"Sure, whathever." Tsumugu grunted before impaling the Kamui to the ground with needles. "Even still, looks like that Kamui just found the perfect timing to escape."

"You're wrong…" Ryuko whispered to him catching his attention.

"No, I'm not. He was just done with you because he didn't found any more use for yo-"

"He tried to protect you…" Ryuko whispered.

"THAT THING IS NOTHING MORE THAN A PARASITE!"

"And now look what you have done… the only set of clothing she has its now biting the dust." Akira complemented. "I know, you hate Life Fibers, but what's in the past stays in the past! Kinue isn't here anymore, and even if you destroy every Life Fiber in existence, it won't change a damn thing."

"And like Hell you would understand!" Tsumugu tried to shut Akira.

"I understand the pain you're going through!" He shouted with all his soul. "1: I once had friends on my past school, and let's say, well he was like a mole for someone truly despicable. But even if I knew about that, I still consider him really close to him, well that's until… He died…" Akira muttered while remembering how Akechi died during Shido's Palace still remembering his last words. "2: The rest of my friends were even worse! The worst part? I saw them die one by one as they slowly vanished while they yelled in despair and agony! Do you think I don't understand!?" Akira tried to emphasize with the nudist.

"Yeah? And what?" Tsumugu tried to not link with the teenager.

"Yeah and what!? Look at Ryuko! Her father Isshin the man you admire the most didn't had any time to visit her daughter and her mother died whe she was still a goddamn infant! She never had any friends during all of her childhood transforming her into the bitter person that she's today! And when she tried to visit her father for once, he dies and left Senketsu resulting to be the only thing that barely resembles his dad! And now you try to take it away!" Akira then approached where is Senketsu was and tried to liberate him from the needles.

"And so what? People and clothing can't communicate. They can't become friends." Tsumugu tried to prove a point.

"No, that's wrong! If I know something for sure, its than Senkestu is something more than a Kamui or a weapon. He's an ally, no! He's a friend of Ryuko and mine! It's true what that woman said, people and clothing can be friends. Why? Because Senketsu has become something more than just a bunch of Life Fiber stitched together!" The phantom thief then pulled Senketsu from the needles liberating him.

"T-thanks Akira…" Ryuko thanked the phantom thief in relief.

"No problem you edgy girl. Better change since we're on the boys bathroom. Next time, try to take care of your friend better." Joker joked while giving Ryuko her clothing.

Ryuko hugged her uniform as she cried knowing that she now has friends she can trust. Mako, Senketsu and Akira.

Even still, Tsumugu was still in denial. "I don't care about your heroic monolouges." Tsumugu pointed his gun toward the girl. "Handle the uniforn, now!"

"The only way you're going to get it is if you take it from my cold, dead hands you bastard…" Ryuko snarled with more bitterness than usual.

"So shall be it…" Before Tsumugu could pull the trigger of his weapon, Senketsu came out from Ryuko's hands and grabbed the nudist by the shoulder.

"**Don't you dare hurt Ryuko and her friends. Because if you do, I'll make sure you pay, you got THAT?"** Senketsu whispered to the nudist some cold and menacing words. And the most surprising thing of all, is that he heard him.

Tsumugu then gasped. "Wait, d-did that Kamui, just talked to me…? Could it be…?" Tsumugu was trembling of shock of what he experienced.

"Hey, I don't want to interrupt the moment, but who invited the band geeks to our private meeting?" Akira pointed at Nonon's lackeys who looked all the same were outside the bathroom and playing their instruments announcing the chair of the cultural division's arrival.

"Congratulations into defeating the Comedy Club, even Gamagori sometimes has a lot of troube in controlling those buffoons." The pink hair musician told Tsumugu. "Unfortunately, the melody you all been playing has gotten really boring. Now, be a good piggy and hand over the gi-gi-gi-girl…" Nonon's attention got distracted when she looked at Akira. She didn't know why, but she was falling in love with him. She didn't know the reason, could it be his cute nerdy glasses? That messy black hair. That hot slim body. Whathever was the reason, she was blushing like crazy.

"Yo, any problem misses Jakuzure?" Akira asked at the blushing Nonon.

Nonon tried to come back to her senses. "W-w-well, umm… its just t-t-that I want that Kamui that new girl h-h-has! I-I'ts not like I'm falling in love with you…" Nonon frowned with a Tsundere tone.

"Guys, I think I have an idea to give you time to escape." Akira then walked where Jakuzure wants and put his lips on her cheek to give her a kiss.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Nonon squeeled in joy with her eyes becoming hearts and was blushing like crazy. Shen then passes out and falling over backwards with her eyes still shaped like hearts.

"Hey Tsumugu, I know a place where we can go. You think you can take us there?" Akira asked the nudist.

"Sure, but have this clear. Even if you proven to not be my enemy, it doesn't mean I consider you an ally." Tsumugu's clothes started to inflate like a balloon before exploding.

One of the members of the Music Club blown a tuba to clear out the dust the explosion made, just to reveal an active grenade exploding and destroying the bathroom.

* * *

"Ryuko. You can wake up." Akira's voice was whispering on Ryuko's ear in hope's on waking up.

"SENKETSU!" Ryuko's head bumped into Akira's giving the trickster a comical bump on its head. She was currently lying on a couch at the living room.

"**I'm right here." **The Kamui contested. **"You should thank that stranger for bringing us to Akira's apartment."**

"Wait, this is your apartment?" Ryuko gasped at seeing the whole structure.

"Yup. But if it wasn't for Morgana, I would become insane for being lonely." He contested. "By the way, why don't you take a look at your glove?"

Ryuko took a look at her glove and saw that the gum was removed.

"Thank Mikisugi-sensei for that. I discovered that he lives right next to me." Akira told her friend. "Well, I'll go see him, that means that I'll leave you alone alongside Morgana. If someone asks why you're here, tell them that I gave you permittion to stay." The phantom thief told Ryuko before leaving his apartment.

"Damnit! I can't believe I got my ass handed to me like that-OUCH!" Ryuko moaned in pain from almost getting up.

"**We're both in tatters. Don't push yourself." **Senketsu advised his wearer.

Ryuko kept laying down on the couch. She has thought it for now, but compared to Akira and especially Satsuki, she was completely weak. Not to mention her embarrassment of being almost naked while transformed is getting on her way. "Senketsu, I don't know how, but we need to find a way to become stronger. I mean, that bastard Satsuki found how to use her Kamui at her fullest, and I don't think Akira will be always there to protect me. I-I don't want to lose you, you're the last thing that my father left behind."

"**You said I was just a piece of clothing remember?"**

"Well, me and Fuzzy Hair say otherwise." Ryuko reminded her Kamui about what Joker's speech. "You're a friend."

The responded made the black uniform gasp of joy.

"But just promise me that you won't measure my BMI anymore alright?" The angsty girl requested her Kamui, but he declined. Thus, transforming the silent conversation into a unfriendly discussion.

At one of the rooptops of the One-Star apartments, Tsumugu, Mikisugi and Kurusu were sitting on the edge of the building watching the sunset.

"Thanks for getting Matoi out of that jam. I guess my debt to me is finally paid in full now." The teacher thanked his inferior who luckily didn't had all of his outfit destroyed while lighting up his cigarre.

Tsumugu just sighted. "I don't know if you'll call me crazy, but… I heard the girl's uniform talk to me."

"Wait, you can too?" Akira gasped by hearing what the nudist said.

"What? So you can hear it to?"

"Yes. Only I and Ryuko are the only people capable of talking and understanding Senketsu. How, odd…" The phantom thief wanted to know how.

"Even still, you must know 3 important things: 1: I'm giving you and the girl a chance, 2: Don't you ever tell anyone about me and my sister ever again, you got that Aikuro? 3: If she or that eyebrow brat's Kamuis go out of control, I'll make sure to finish the job." Tsumugu told the teacher and student. "Kid, promise me that you'll watch over that Kamui and that kid."

"I'll do it." He calmly responded. "By the way Aikuro-sensei, so its true that Maiko joined your organization?"

"Yup. That girl sure has an untapped imagination in creating all sorts of traps." He responded. "But now with Honnouji knowing about the weapons we're designing, it will be harder to defeat them." Mikisugi wondered if Ragyo's servants could counter their weapons.

* * *

*That night at Honnouji Academy*

A truck coming from REVOCS was driving its way to Honnouji Academy to deliver new Life Fibers to Satsuki. The truck then was parked at the underground parking lot where it was received by members of the sewing club who were ready to receive the alien threads.

Rei Hooromaru came from the co-pilot's door with a clipbard at hand while Shiro Iori the President of the Sewing Club and the strongest Emperor of Honnouji came to receive the package.

"Rei Hooromaru, never imagined that you'll be here." The President got surprised by Ragyo's Secretary's presence. "What happened to the usual delivery boy."

"He got sick and Lady Ragyo wanted me to check if everything's going according to what her daughter told her to do." She responded before handing over the clipboard and a pen. "Now sign here."

Iori sighed the delivery. "There. Alright people, time to load those Life Fibers into the vault." When Iori gave the signal, the truck's back opened revealing a box full of Life Fibers.

The members of the Sewing Club tried to carry the box, but it felt more heavier than usual. In fact, there was someone inside.

"TA-DAH!" The Grand Courtier popped from the box of Life Fibers to surprise everyone.

"The Grand Courtier!?" Both Rei and Iori gasped at the same time.

"Hello Iori, we haven't seen for a while." The Life Fiber abomination waved her hand to say hello. Let's say that both of them are the only people that can stitch and sew Life Fibers and create Goku Uniforms with Nui also knowing how to create Kamuis.

Yes, Nui Harime is pretty dangeruous when you´re to near her, but she was still an ally to the Kiryuin conglomerate and also a kidna wild card for both Satsuki and her mother. In fact, Satsuki, Soroi and Iori are the only ones who know about her existence because if others would find about her, it could be terrible about thinking what twisted things could she do to her.

"Grand Corturier? What are you doing here?" Rei asked while Nui got out from the box and landed the ground.

"Oh, you know, I'm a free spirit that can go whenever I want." She said while waving her body left and right. "Besides, a little birdy told me that Satsuki was really interested on a certain One-Star."

"You mean Akira Kurusu?" Iori asked. "Then better be fast, because you know how Lady Satsuki gets if she discovers that you are on her realm."

"Well, lets just say I have been lately spying on him and also talked to the pretty boy. I must say that snowman Persona of his is really adorbs." She said on her usual optimistic tone. "Besides, what if I tell you that he has a set of clothing without any trace of Life Fibers?

"What!?" Rei gasped at such response. Ragyo and her descendants made sure to buy or simply destroy every single clothing distributor to assure that every single human on the planet wears sleeping COVERS and destroy all remaining Life Fiber-free clothes. Innumuta's analysis said that they only remained only 3 sets of clothing without Life Fibers in the entire world (That being Mataro's, Takarada's, and Mikisugi's) who are called "Clothing of Hope". If it exists a fourth one, it could ruin everything that the Kiryuin family has achieved, since Life Fibers even if they're dormant can alter the memories and manipulate the minds of their Hosts and that's why the government or any other powerful organization hasn't done anything to stop the Kiryuin's ambitions throught history. Having one of those clothes is like waking up from the Matrix and finally knowing everything.

"I tried to take it, but that poopoo-head kept insiting!" Nui said while puffing her cheeks.

Iori then had to do anything. Maybe having one of the clothes of Hope could also help Satsuki into overthrowing her mother and rule the world with an iron fist and being worshipped as a savior. "We're fine Nui Harime. Lady Satsuki can handle it by her own. And before you said anything, remember that she's the daughter of Lady Ragyo."

"I have to admit, but Iori is right." Rei told Nui and luckily, she didn't went full pscycho mode. "Lady Ragyo expects that you're able to convince Kurusu into her army. Once she does, she would want a talk with him and her daughter." Rei told the sewer before entering the truck alongside Nui and exit Honno City.

*Inside the Sewing Club Laboratory*

"Huh! That's a lot of Life Fibers. I wonder what Lady Satsuki's going to do with them?" Sanageyama got surprised that Iori brought more Life Fibers than usual inside a big crystal box.

"She wants me to mass produce One-Star Goku Uniforms you moron. What else could she ask for? Make a sweater?" Iori responded.

"That's weird, see everytime we talk about increasing the number of people on Two-Star uniforms, Lady Satsuki shuts the idea every, single, time." The chair of the Sports division said.

"That's because by increasing the amount of Club Presidents, we're risking into lowering the quality of the uniforms. It's a concern I share with her." Iori told him.

"But with the sudden increase of Club Presidents due to Satsuki promising her students to be promoted to 3-stars if they manage to bring Matoi's Kamui to her, I say she has quickly changed her mind." Innumuta informed everyone. "But then again, I'm not surprised." Innumuta's collar opened so he could talk more clearly. "Ryuko's arrival changed everything."

"You said it. And now we have that Anti-Uniform knuckle-head to deal with too." Sanageyama complemented.

"Not to mention Akira's admission, his enigmatic Personas, him defeating Lady Satsuki and now the sudden infestation of Shadows in Honno. And we can't forget Lady Satsuki donning the Kiryuin's Kamui." Iori told the 2.

"2 people that can wield a Kamui and survive, and 1 that can rival their power without wearing Life Fibers. I just can't believe its possible." Innumuta couldn't even compute about the 2 factors.

"No way. I'll never imagine the day the Information Chair admit getting his mind blown." Sanageyama made fun of the brains of the Elite 4 for not being able to analyze something.

"That's the thing about this place. Each day is more fascinating than the last." Innumuta told him.

"You got a point there brainy. But me, I came here since I heard that guys like me can cut loose here. And now that Matoi's here and my mind is defeating Kurusu, I have an appetizer before the main plate!" Sanageyama told his plan on defeating his female counterpart.

"Easy does it Sanageyama. Lady Satsuki gave explicit orders that the Elite 4 do nothing but watch. And anyone who isn't her its forbidden to engage him in combat." Innumuta reminded the monkey about her supreme leader's orders. But he just ignores him while exiting the Lab.

"Oh? She did? Huh…"

* * *

**Confidant Summary:**

**Barazo Makanshoku-Death: The loving father of the Makanshoku family and an infamous Back-alley doctory at the slums know for killing more patients that he cured. The arcana and job reminds me of Tae Takemi.**

**Persona Obtained: Alice**

**Aikuro Mikisugi-Hierophant: Former Life Fiber researcher, Leader of a mysterious organization founded by Ryuko's deceased father with the aim of taking down the Kiryuins and undercover History Teacher of class-K with a questionable sexuality. He's an ally I can count and I hope I learn more from him and his organization.**

**Persona Obtained: Unicorn**

* * *

**Well, that sums up the 5****th**** chapter of the fanfic. But before I continue, I wanted to clarify a power hierarchy or tier list of Honnouji's Students and etc to explain how powerful everyone is. And remember that tiers don't always decide the outcome of a fight, if one of the fighters exploits the weakness of the other and uses its brain to win.**

**S+: Satsuki Kiryuin (Shadow Satsuki)**

**S: Akira Kurusu**

**A: The Elite 4**

**B: Ryuko Matoi (Unawaken Kamui) The Honnouji Emperors (With Iori being the strongest, followed by Fizzy the Clown and then the former Tennis Club Omiko Hakodate.)**

**C: The rest of the Club Presidents**

**D: All the One-Stars**

**E: The No-Stars**


	7. Chapter 6: Mass Destruction

**Hey, so before we start the chapter, I wanted to clarify that on this fanfic, Ryuko will be Sanageyama's true rival, since when you look at it they're really similar. As for Satsuki, she will have Akira as her Nemesis or Rival since they represent different ideals. But this doesn't mean that some parts of the story will be drastically different cuz of this.**

Chapter 6: Mass Destruction

Back at Satsuki's room at Honnouji Academy that same night, the empress was taking a calm bath. But there were still a lot of thoughts that don't let her rest in peace; The appearance of Shadows, Akira getting new Personas with every second and worrying about that he could outpower her, but mostly, her impulses of letting free her Shadow-self. Being a Kiryuin means that you must look menacing and collected, but to do this, you need to repress all your emotions that wouldn't allow you to do so. And Satsuki had a lot of emotions restrained within her due to all her experiences she had as a mere child. From her mother exposing her to Life Fibers when she was still wearing diapers, to the death of her baby sister at the hands of her own mother, her father's assassination and of course all the times she got sexually harassed by Ragyo. She had a lot of sadness, hatred, sorrow, fear and despair inside of her and now whenever she wears Junketsu, she feels that all that accumulated negativity's trying to get out. Just thinking about that was making her mind hurt mentally and physically as evidence of her eyes turning into that golden yellow color.

This cause that Junketsu who was implanted by nails and contained on a glass portrait, but the container had a special programming, electrocuting the Kamui before it goes out of control.

Satsuki tried to resist her impulses get the best out of her, in which she managed to do as her eyes returned to normal.

"T-that was a close one…" She muttered while heavily panting and finishing from bathing.

She put on a bathrobe over her body and sat while Soroi served her tea. "Please milady, don't try to overuse the Kamui."

"I already signed a deal with the devil, it's the path that I have chosen." Satsuki told her butler while sipping her tea. "Delicious, as always."

"Thank, you very much miss." Soroi thanked his master. "But there's something I'm really concerned."

"What is it Soroi?"

"About what happened with your match against Akira Kurusu, about how you behave." He told her with worry. "Ever since you donned Junketsu, you've been behaving like you don't usually do milady. When you fought Kurusu, I've noticed that you act more spiteful and chaotic rather than your calm and collected self. This truly concerns me, and I don't want to lose you."

"Don't worry Soroi, i'm trying my best into not giving in. And did you really think you could sneak behind me Sanageyama?" Satsuki asked the chair of the Sports division who noticed his presence without looking.

"I wasn't sneaking. What, are you going to think that I would attack you or something? I know that you'll kill me with that teacup before I even draw my sword." Sanageyama told his superior.

"Want do you want though?"

"Let me fight Kurusu." The cocky teenager asked her.

"I'm afraid I can't allow that." She responded.

"Come on Lady Satsuki, you know how I behave when someone powerful pops up on my radar. I live for this stuff." He tried to convince his leader to let him fight the phantom thief, but if she couldn't beat Akira yet, what chance does Sanageyama have?

"You're still acting as you were 3 years ago…" Satsuki wanted to remind the Kendo President about how reckless and immature was back then.

_***Flashback***_

It happened on the Suzuki plains at the North Kanto region. Satsuki who attended middle-school accompanied by Gamagori, Nonon and Innumuta was face-to-face against a younger Uzu and his gang of 500 members.

"One against 501 eh? What happens next will determinate if whenever or not Satsuki Kiryuin is worthy to lead us." Innumuta told the rest of the soon-to-be Elite 4 if Satsuki is a worthy leader.

"It's just my opinion, but you need to start practicing your vowing." Nonon mocked the nerd since she knows Satsuki the most, she was her most loyal.

Gamagori just nodded in response.

"I am Uzu Sanageyama, from the Northern Kanto Gang and the toughest guy of the Region." Uzu introduced himself to the Kiryuin. "I must say that you have a lot of guts to pick a fight with me. But me, Kiyuin."

"I have no intention of fighting you." Satsuki told him while holding her Bakuzan. "I'm ordering to surrender though."

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE MESSING WITH!?" The other 500 gang members all attacked Ragyo's daughter at once, but she only needed one chi technique from her to defeat every single one of them.

"You used the chi technique eh? Not bad for a girl. Got any tricks up your sleeve?" Sanageyama challenged the girl before rushing himself ready to attack and then jump to assault her. "I CAN SEE ALL OF YOUR MOVES BEFORE YOU EVEN MAKE THEM!"

Satsuki prepared her sword, just to latter be "Surprised" by Sanageyama sneaking to her behind.

"And now you're mine!" Sanageyama was going straight for Satsuki's back.

"Did you think you could really sneak up behind me?" Satsuki knew about Sanageyama's move from a mile away and attacked with the scabbard of her sword against the toughest guy of Kanto at the gut, decimating him completely without any effort putted into it.

Sanageyama couldn't believe it. He was destroyed and humiliated by a girl. He latter fell into his knees.

"Join me…" Satsuki proposed to the boy to become one of her disciples. "I'll give you an arena where you can unleash your streght to the world. Come to me at Honnouji Academy, and once we all accomplish to conquer the world, I shall reward you with a rematch."

_***End of Flashback***_

"Look, I'm thankful and all for letting me a place to live and bust some heads. but the new guy? I'm all asking is for me to test his skills, with my sword." Sanageyama still tried to convince Satsuki into letting him fight the wild card since he's so stubborn.

"I just have to question how many times do I have to say no to your proposal Sanageyama? If you can't beat me, then you have no hopes into defeating Kurusu. Every second, he's becoming stronger while trying to climb the ranks of Honnouji Academy as we speak." Satsuki tried to put some sense into the monkey's brain.

Then, Sanageyama had an excellent idea. "And if I beat Matoi's sore ass, would you consider it? After all, who doesn't want to watch a match between the strongest guy from Kanto vs the strongest girl of Kanto?"

Satsuki finished her tea, and she did indeed like the idea. "Fine Sanageyama. But you know the price of failure, so what if you lose to her?"

"You don't have to worry about remember? I have special eyes, so I can't lose to an unawaken Kamui wearer." Sanageyama then pointed to her 2 eyeballs with 2 fingers.

Satsuki then proceed to break the tea-cup and attack the Kendo President with the handler, but Sanageyama proceed to automatically block it with the grip of his bokken.

"That was nicely blocked." Satsuki congratulated Sanageyama. Few people have blocked one of Satsuki's attacks.

"Thanks for noticing. I guess I'm finally strong enough to beat your middle school self eh?" Sanageyama told the leader of Honno. "That's exactly how you moved 3 years ago. I bet you were holding back just now huh?"

"Do what you want. But if anyone informs me that you were fighting Kurusu without my permittion, you'll be permanently demoted. Understand?" Satsuki warned the member of the Elite 4 while sitting on her chair.

"Sure don't worry Lady Satsuki, I'll get Matoi's Kamui and giving it to you before you could even do a heel click. And after I win, maybe we could have tea or something." Sanageyama joked while leaving the Kiryuin's room leaving only her and Soroi.

"I'm sorry about the cup Soroi." Satsuki apologized to her butler for breaking the porcelain cup.

"Oh, not at all miss." He responded. "It is a shame though; it was your favorite."

She just sighted in response. "Please make a fresh pot for me."

"At once miss." When Soroi was about to go for more tea, a classis telephone started ringing.

"This is the office of the student council of Honnouji Academy." Soroi picked up the phone to know who it was.

"Hello Soroi, would you pass me my precious daughter?" It was none other than the CEO of REVOCS and owner of the Kiryuin conglomerate.

"AH! Y-yes mam! One moment please." Soroi then brought a tray with the phone to his master so she can pick it up. "It's Lady Ragyo."

"This is Satsuki…" Satsuki said hi to her mother on the phone.

"What is this about you putting on your wedding dress?" Ragyo asked with a slightly positive tone. She was happy that her daughter is finally devoting her life to the Life Fibers when she donned Junketsu.

"About Junketsu? All I ever wanted was more power. If I wanted that, I had to devote my life to the Life Fibers to do so." She responded

"Hmm… How I love those words that came out of your mouth. After all, the Kiryuin are like the messengers and envoys of the Life Fibers ever since the dark ages. We live to serve, protect and spread these wonderful being into the world." Ragyo explained to her precious Satsuki about the Kiryuin's purpose. "Anywho, if I guess correctly, it was to defeat Matoi's offspring and that new guy that was recently admitted to Honnouji Academy?"

Satsuki knows that her mom knows everything about the Institution. From the students to their Goku Uniforms. And besides, she must still pretend to be royal to her. "Yes mother. Our branches informed us that Ryuko Matoi possesses a Kamui. Luckily, she hasn't fully awakened yet, so we still have a chance to make Isshin's last work ours."

"That's wonderful to hear my precious daughter." The rainbow MILF chuckled for a bit. "But what I want to know is what are you planning to do with the new guy? His enigmatic powers have proven to be quite powerful, and I must say they could even surpass the Life Fibers."

"No need to worry mother. Right now, I'm planning to convince Akira Kurusu into joining the Life Fiber's cause. And once we do, we'll find out how to use his Personas to crush those naked apes and everyone who opposes the Kiryuin's once and for all." Satsuki told her plan to the CEO of REVOCS.

"My sweet little baby. Always thinking ahead of me every time. I'm so proud of you, you truly are going to surpass all of our ancestors." Ragyo smirked after hearing what Satsuki told her. "Just hope that you could domesticate that little pretty boy to the Life Fibers side before the Sports and Cultural festival. And once you do, I want to have a little chat with him and you."

"I will mother…" Satsuki responded while cutting the line.

"Hihihi… Its funny how you became so obsessed with Akira Lady Ragyo, even I have my limits." Nui giggled about how ever since the Kiryuin look at Akira's video Innumuta sent her, she has grown an obsession about how this confirms the multiverse theory.

"That's easy to explain my sweet Nui. Since you were born from the original Life Fiber, you know that Life Fibers feed on every kind of lifeform that exist on the thousand galaxies of this universe and spread to feast on more.

"Of course, I do Lady Ragyo. The number of planets assimilated by the Life Fibers is so high that it's impossible to count them." Nui reminded her pseudo-mother about the amount of living creatures the Life Fibers have feast upon.

"So? What are you telling us Lady Ragyo?" Rei asked her maternal figure while doing the paperwork.

"That's easy you 2. They say that universe has no limits, but soon after, the Original Life Fiber will just get bored of this world soon enough. And besides, Life Fibers exist in different universes. Some are just What-IFS, but others are completely different." Ragyo cleared out Rei's question. "So my dear children, have you ever heard of the multiverse theory? It says that exist different world of infinite possibilities and the one we live in its just one of the many. I once learn on an old book."

Nui then knew about what Ragyo was planning and just smirked.

"That's right Nui, I'm planning to bring the Life Fibers to all those worlds, including the one where our new Honnouji student lives! It will be a never-ending feast for these precious beings! All the disciples that will see the enlightenment of the Original Life Fiber before being devoured like the pigs they are!" Ragyo was simply rejoicing at just thinking about Life Fibers invading other worlds while walking toward the window of her office and look at the sky that one day shall be covered on the red threat of ruin. "So? What do you think my lovely children?"

"Wow! That's a fantastic idea Lady Ragyo!" The Grand Couturier replied while clapping.

Rei didn't say anything. This made the CEO of REVOCS walk where she was.

"Come on my dear Rei. You know that I loved you as much as Nui and Satsuki. Come on… You can tell mommy anything. After all, if it wasn't for me, you would be dead." Ragyo whispered to her secretary while touching on let's say, private parts.

This made Rei moan a little. "I.. I T-think its great Lady R-ragyo…"

Ragyo smiled and left Hooromaru alone as the secretary was on her knees.

"So now, once Satsuki recruits Akira Kurusu into the Kiryuins, we shall use him as a way to open gates to the other worlds." Ragyo muttered her plan to herself. "And now, we only have to see if Isshin's daughter is capable of surviving Honnouji Academy…"

* * *

Back at Honnouji Academy's Kendo Club's dojo, Ryuko and Sanageyama were standing and looking at eachother with all of the No-Stars and One-Stars surrounding them, and most of them were forced to watch the match, Akira and Mikisugi were watching the event on a corner and the rest of the Elite 4 were viewing at a Skybox exclusively for Honnouji's tops.

"Sigh… I can't believe Lady Satsuki let Sanageyama do this. As member of the Elite 4, he should know better." Gamagori grunted watching the monkey's foolishness.

"So where's Lady Satsuki?" Asked Innumuta since she hasn't found her on Honnouji.

"She's out on business." Gamagori told him.

Meanwhile, Nonon was looking at Akira from her comfy couch. She just found herself mesmerized by his handsomeness. "Oh Akira… I will find a way to make you mine…" She thought to herself while the dog and the toad just looked at her with an odd mood.

"By the way Aikuro-sensei, did you tell Ryuko everything about Nudist Beack?" Akira asked the teacher at his side since Ryuko went to take a visit to Mikisugi's apartment that night.

"Yup. But when I told her the name of our organization, she just ignored me and went back to your apartment." The teacher replied while both of their attention was on the battle that is going to take place.

"Well look who showed up?" Sanageyama said while looking at Ryuko, meanwhile the crowd was cheering like crazy.

"Well, I was called by the Elite 4 after all. And I'm surprised that its none other than the former legend of Kanto Uzu Sanageyama. After all, I read your sign that you wanted to challenge at the front gate." Ryuko got surprised at seeing that even legends of old have gathered at Honnouji Academy since living in Kanto meant that at least she must have heard of Sanageyama. "What's the matter? Did you hit rock bottom and now decided to become one of Satsuki's bootlickers? Geez, that's kinda sad. But oh well, if you want a challenge then alright then, I don't have anything better to do." Ryuko was already pumped into smacking the Kendo President into the ground.

"Hehe! Now that's the spirit! Come on then, let's light up the joint!" Sanageyama cried out as he activated his uniform. His uniform consists of a hulkishly-large green kendo uniform.

"THREE-STAR GOKU UNIFORM! BLADE REGALIA!" Sanageyama cried out after he finished transforming.

"Heh… Kinda bulky for a Goku Uniform. Do you think he's compensating for something?" Akira joked about the size of Sanageyama's Uniform.

"Heh… Good one." The teacher replied while chuckling for Akira's comment.

"Geez! I think you're exaggerating!" Ryuko gasped at seeing the ginormous size of the uniform.

"What's the matter? Did you really think that Kamuis are the only thing that can transform?" Sanageyama taunted the angsty girl.

Ryuko just frowned before activating Senketsu, causing the No-Stars to nosebleed from the skimpiness of her Kamui.

"I'll finish this quick!" Ryuko shouted while slashing Sanageyama in half with 1 attack, but there wasn't any blood in sight. In fact, it was nothing more than an illusion.

"Hehehe… What's the matter? I just can't believe you fell for the oldest trick of the illusion book." The Kendo President laughed at his female counterpart before hitting Ryuko with his giant Bokken as if it was a baseball bat, launching the girl into a nearby wall.

"RYUKO!" Mako who was in the crowd shrieked in fear.

"Hah! Looks like that was easy peasy!" Sanageyama was full of himself believing that he defeated Matoi, but she was not over yet.

"Why You!?" Ryuko boosted herself against the chair of the Sports Division showering him with a barrage of slashes from her sword, but he didn't feel anything.

"I don't feel anything bitch!" Sanageyama exclaimed while watching Ryuko struggle. "But I'm sure you'll feel this one!" Sanageyama shot a Bokken from his right arm-canon toward Ryuko hitting her. "How about' another one!" He shot another Bokken and this time hitting her on her gut making her spit saliva. "And a third one to seal the deal!" He shouted shooting a third Bokken against her sending her at the end of the arena. "You're moves are so predictable it's sad."

Even if Ryuko got a hard beatdown, she still got up.

"**Ryuko, those hits made you lose 2 minutes of your transformation!" **Senketsu informed his host about how much blood she has lost.

"Tch… Then if we're gonna lose so much blood fighting that Knucklehead, then maybe we just have to become more faster!" Ryuko exclaimed.

"**But remember Ryuko, if you use that, you're going to lose a half of your time!"** Senketsu warned her about the risk of using the move she's about to use.

"And so what Senkestu? It's better than nothing!" Ryuko then ran at the speed of sound making her look like there was a 100 Ryukos surrounding Sanageyama. "Guess which one is the real me ya' dingus!"

Sanageyama then ran as if he was a cartoon like Morgana who made the cat say that he stole his move and started to smack the Ryuko's.

"You can't escape my blade no matter how fast you are! Wanna know why?" Sanageyama was already unleashing his cockiness as he started to move his eyes to all directions. "Feast your eyes into my Higi Tenganstu!" And then, more eyes started to appear on his uniform. "With these eyes, I can know anticipate your moves, before you even make them! After all, before humans do any action, they do a preparatory motion. From an eye twitch to a muscle tense! And since I'm a master into reading moves, I can anticipate all your moves! And thanks to my Goku Uniform, my powers amplify to levels they seem unreachable!"

"**Ryuko, this is urgent! You only have 2 minutes left!" **Senketsu advised Ryuko about when's she's about to lose all of her blood.

"I know, I know, I know! I'm trying my best into not getting pummeled!" Ryuko responded while struggling into blocking Sanageyama's attacks.

"Hehe! I see you aren't that strong as Lady Satsuki claims to be. But even still, we'll see if you're able to survive this!" Sanageyama's arms approached his cannisters giving him now Bokkens for fingers.

"Geez! This guy sure loves Kendo!" Akira gasped at just seeing Sanageyama's crazy attack.

The Kendo Club President started to spin his hands like a drill to prepare his next strike. "Shinsoku-Senbonzuki!" He exclaimed before hitting the Kamui wielder with a barrage of rapid-fire fist cups "Now I know all of your moves! Maybe your scissor blade can destroy a Goku Uniform, but only If its able to hit it!" Sanageyama exclaimed while destroying Ryuko, leaving her on the ground and forcing her to de-transform.

"Ha! Is that really all you got? Looks like that Lady Satsuki's Goku Uniforms are much superior than your father's poor excuse of a Kamui." Sanageyama was already singing victory.

"Grrr… Yeah sure, you Honnouji assholes get the badass clothing, while I receive a hooker get up. If it wasn't for my embarrassment, then you would already be dead!" Ryuko grunted while still laying on the floor.

"Really? I can't believe you're still embarrassment by how everyone looks at you! I think that's the reason why you'll be always inferior to Lady Satsuki! You're letting the perspective of the commoners judge you about how you look, that's even affecting you in terms of power! If you continue this, then I'm afraid you don't deserve the clothing you're wearing! But then again, no one wants to be naked." Sanageyama insulted Ryuko's weakness before raising his right hand similar to how Satsuki did when she first faced Ryuko and was about to finish her up. "IT'S THE END OF THE ROAD FOR YOU RYUKO MATOI!"

"RYUKO!" Akira was about to jump where he was to rescue her friend, until…

**Hallelujah!**

"Come on Ryuko! Get Naked!" Mako activated Hallelujah mode and standing before her friend. "I'm sorry to say this, but you, YES YOU! You're not inferior to Lady Satsuki! Your boobs are waaaaaaaaaaaaaay bigger than hers! Way Bigger!" Mako shouted while grabbing Ryuko's boobs. "I know cuz' I saw them! That Ryuko my family said, she's got a great rack. We're were all talking about what a slam body you have! So perk up and stop being embarrassed! RIP YOU CLOTHES OFF AND GET NAKED!" Mako finished her Hallelujah leaving everyone confused.

"What the hell are you talking about Mako?" Ryuko asked.

"She means that you need to stop being embarrassed for wielding an amazing power!" A spotlight then lighted up where Akira was. "Mako is right! You have qualities that you should be proud of showing off!"

"What? Proud of being naked? Are you crazy? Who would want that? Maybe perverts like the teacher, but me? I'll rather die than being naked!" Ryuko replied while blushing.

"Are you kidding? Your Kamui and life are at risk right now and you're still worried about the look of your outfit!? Being half-naked is just a price you must pay to use your Kamui's true powers! And that's just one small sacrifice you're making! I had to sacrifice many things through my life to be where I am right now! So if you want to avenge your father, stop listening or caring about what the others say and get naked for crying out loud! Or what? Are you gonna let your emotions get the best out of you? In that case, I'm afraid you won't be able to ever defeat Satsuki and you'll be stucked into the clothing of society's perspective!" Akira tried to tick her friend off to motivate her.

"What did you say fuzzy hair?" Ryuko snarled at the trickster.

"You heard me right! Rip those clothes that are restraining you for once or you'll never achieved your vengeance, you cowardly girl!" He replied with spirit coming from his words.

Sanageyama was about to make another strike against Ryuko, but she reacted by cutting all of his Bokken fingers with a single slash from her scissor blade.

"Don't you know that interrupting someone when its talking is rude? Didn't they teach you that on middle-school?" Ryuko grunted to the Kendo President.

Sanageyama didn't knew why, but he felt fear running though his body at just seeing Ryuko's eyes.

"Mako… Go away…" Ryuko ordered her friend with a lot of seriousness on her tone, noticing everyone that she's done playing games.

"Understood Ryuko! Mako Away!" Mako went where the rest of the No-Stars were.

Ryuko then closed her eyes. "_Mako, Akira… Thank you. I'll promise you two that I will not lose this fight!" _She tough to herself before opening her eyes and looked down where Senketsu was. "Senketsu, I'm finally ready to truly wear you. Are you to?"

Senketsu gasped knowing that Ryuko has finally surpassed her embarrassment. **"I was ready for this the moment we first transformed. Let's Go!"**

Ryuko then got up and started to chuckle. "Sanageyama, thank you. Thanks for giving me that hard beatdown. If it wasn't for that, Mako and Fuzzy Hair wouldn't motivate me into throwing away what others think of me when I transform."

"Huh? And why you say that?" The Kendo duelist asked while still trembling.

"You'll see… NOW!" Ryuko remove the pin from her Seki Tekko initiating her transformation. But rather than Senketsu transforming into a grotesque monster, she was transforming similarly to how Satsuki does it, not only that but also her hair became more feathery this time.

"LIFE FIBER SNCHRONIZE! KAMUI SEKNETSU!"

"W-what the hell!?" Gamagori gasped at seeing Ryuko's awakening.

"Impossible! Did Kurusu and Mankanshoku allowed Matoi to unleash her Kamui's true powers!?" Innumuta's jaw dropped completely.

"Whatever! And what if you hair become more like Shadow the hedhehog? I'm still going to kick your ass!" Sanageyama shouted while reloading his Bokken fingers from his cannisters before striking.

Ryuko then banished to latter slash the Kendo from behind, but he blocked the attack with his left hand. Both were hacking and slashing at the same time before one of the attacks sent the both to the edges of the arena.

"If we don't take care of those eyes of him, we'll never win!" Ryuko for the first time analyzed his opponent rather than go full reckless. "Senketsu, I'll need you to do me a solid here." Ryuko whispered her plan to her Kamui.

"**Understood! It's only our chance!" **Senketsu responded, even if this will hurt him, it's their only hope.

The member of the Elite 4 prepared his arms to make another Shinsoku-Senbonzuki ready to strike, but Ryuko "Disarmed" herself cutting a part of Senketsu.

"Eeep!" Mako gulped seeing Ryuko's friend get cut.

"Crap!" Akira cursed.

"You're mine!" Sanageyama laughted while proceeding with his attack.

"Hehehe! You think so?" Ryuko grinned at him. The part of Sentetsu divided into small bits of cloth and started to cover all of Sanageyama's eyes.

"Gyaaah! My eyes! My beautiful eyes!" Sanageyama panicked while scratching his arms to all of his eyes to try to get those pieces off of them disarming him from his Bokken. "I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!" Sanageyama then tried to randomly charge in different directions to guess where Ryuko was.

"I think I'll show you how we truly do it in the Kanto Region!" Ryuko shouted before activating her Scissor Blade's Decapitation Mode. "Decapitation Mode: Kamaitachi! HIYAAA!" Ryuko jumped high into the air before falling and smacking the ground, creating a big explosion of red energy that hit Sanageyama and made him fall face-up unable to get up due to his bulky uniform.

"RYUKO NOW!" Mako, Akira and Senketsu told her.

"And now to close this duel! Finishing move: Sen-I-Sochitzu!" Ryuko ambushed Sanageyama before slashing his uniform with her blade, destroying it entirely and leaving the member of the Elite 4 naked.

The Banshi inside the 3-Star uniform then was absorbed by Ryuko's Kamui before releasing steam.

"You did it Ryuko you did it! You just beat one of the Elite 4! You're so smart, strong and awesome!" Mako praised her friend while still being with the crowd.

Akira just smiled not only by seeing Ryuko finally being free, but also watching the downfall of an arrogant elitist.

But their celebration was then interrupted by a Bokken hitting Ryuko in the head.

"Ow! What the hell!?" Ryuko grunted to know who smacked her resulting to be Sanageyama fully naked, but not defeated.

"Huh! You're right Akira. Sanageyama's Uniform's size does compensated for something." Mikisugi chuckled watching the Kendo Club's President's tiny weenie.

"I'm not over Matoi! I'm still standing still and I'll fight you even if I'm naked!" Sanageyama barked while having his Bokken at hand. But before he could continue his fight, Gamagori's whips assaulted him making him scream in pain.

"YOU'RE PATHETIC SANAGEYAMA!" Gamagori scolded the Kendo President from the skybox. "YOU'VE BECAME A DISGRACE TO THE NAME OF THE ELITE 4!"

Sanageyama felt a giant despair taking him all over. He got defeated, humiliated and his title of member of the Elite 4 is no more. He was there just falling onto his knees and full of bruise. And even Omiko Hakodate felt glad for that. She felt that justice has been finally been served.

"Well look at that. Guess that piece of shit's strong point was his weakness after all. How ironic." Said Joker before taking a photo of Sanageyama tiny weenie with his phone since he had to do it and laught all the way to his home.

* * *

Back at the Mankanshoku's residence, the family was sleeping like little good little angels while Ryuko was ironing Senketsu.

"**Ahhhh… Magnificent…" **Senketsu sighted in relief.

"You like getting ironed huh?" Ryuko was magnified after watching her Kamui enjoying the ironing rather than pleading for mercy.

"**Oh yes, its wonderful. It feels like if my wrinkles in my body just melt away. All Life Fibers lining up one by one." **The Kamui Replied.

"Well, we finally became powerful enough to defeat one of the Elite 4. And all I have to do is accept being naked…" Ryuko muttered to herself before closing her eyes for a short period of time.

"So? What's wrong with that?" Akira asked as he appeared beside her, scaring her once she looked around to find him.

"Crap! Could you stop sneaking around like a total freak Fuzzy Hair!? There's a door in the house, Use it!" Ryuko yelled at the teen for infiltrating the Mankanshoku's residence silently.

"I actually enter through the door. You just didn't notice my arrival." Akira replied leaving the angsty girl without words.

"Grr… Whathever, I forgot to thank you and Mako for getting through my embarrassment. If it wasn't for that, Senketsu wouldn't enjoy this ironing." Ryuko remarked while looking at Senketsu. "By the way, sorry for cutting you Senketsu."

"**No need to worry. It was necessary for our victory. Besides…" **The Kamui's broken part regrow again.

"Still, but I have my worries that Honnouji will now try more devilish tactics once Satsuki knows about your awakening, so don't let your new powers get you all overconfident." Akira reminded Ryuko about keeping her concentration into her objective.

"Don't worry Fuzzy Hair. With my strength, I will wreck Honnouji before that bitch Satsuki can says pig." Ryuko joked to Akira, while the Mankanshoku brothers were hearing the conversation.

"Geez, what's wrong with Ren and the chick Ryuko?" Mataro was still confused with Senketsu's dilemma.

"Don't worry Mataro, its just that Ren and Ryuko can hear Senketsu. Isn't it weird?" Mako asked optimistically before proceeding to sleep.

Meanwhile, Mataro hasn't sleep yet. Never knew that bumping into Akira would change him forever. Ever since him has tore his ass in half, he has stolen less in fear of him getting the rest, but at the same time, he feels secure and glad getting a friend like him. But something that he's now fearing is that the danger her sister runs could increase due to Ryuko's uniform and how Honnouji could use her as bait.

"Is there something wrong?" Akira asked Mataro as he was beside him.

"How can I describe it Ren? I'm just worried. Remember that day that mohawk man assaulted Ryuko? That day, Honnouji's Biology club kidnapped my sister to try to experiment on her. This is the second time they risk her life" Mataro mumbled while still looking at the roof.

Akira knew what his friend was referring to. "You're saying you're worried about Mako getting into more danger than usual?"

"Yup. And I'm worried… Ren, i-I know I'm not strong enough to protect my sister and I wish I was so and I know Ryuko will not be there always to watch her back. Please, promise me that you will protect my family not only from others, but also from ourselves."

"I'll do. After all, you are the most precious treasure I have ever since I was admitted to Honnouji. After all, if it weren't for all of you, I would have been living in the streets as a stinky hobo hehe." Ren thanked the Mankanshokus before looking at the window. "Until then, I cannot let my guard down. Who know what Honnouji Academy scheming is right now?"

* * *

Back at Honnouji, it was a stormy night with rain everywhere. Satsuki and Soroi returned after having a talk with Ragyo.

"I hope that your mother wasn't upset for taking Junketsu without her permission." Soroi told to his master while heading to her room along with her while the both were holding an umbrella.

"To the contrary Soroi, she was rejoiced knowing that I finally decided to don it, also I informed her about our progress for the Sports and Cultural Festival and about Kurusu." Satsuki clarified as she walked to latter find a Half-Naked Sanageyama only wearing his underwear bowing before her. "I don't have time for failures Sanageyama. Innumuta told me everything so don't think I don't know about your defeat."

"I admit that my eyes made me cocky Lady Satsuki, but if you please give me another chance, I'll shut Ryuko Matoi for good and reclaim her Kamui." Sanageyama begged for another try to the Kiryuin.

"I'm not interested in subordinates that lack resolves." Satsuki told him.

"I have resolve…" Sanageyama muttered. "AND HERE'S PROOF!" He turn his head up revealing that he has sewn his own eyes causing a lighting to strike like a dramatic effect.

_***Before meeting Satsuki***_

Iori was on the Sewing Club Lab still developing the collar that could help Honnouji tame the Shadows, until he was interrupted by Sanageyama half-naked.

"Sanageyama!?" Iori gasped looking at the former Kendo President.

"Iori, I got a favor to ask you." He responded.

"I'm afraid I can't. you know that the Sewing Clup Is off-limits to No-Stars unless Lady Satsuki permits you right? Your defeat has demoted you to that rank ever since. If she or Gamagori finds about this, I'm afraid you'll be expelled from Honnouji." Iori warned about the ex-member of the Elite 4 about his actions.

"I Don't care! You know how I desire to challenge Lady Satsuki again and defeat her, but the only way to do so is when she finally fulfills her objective! And I don't want to see Ryuko's face ever again and remember my humiliation in front of the whole school!" Sanageyama then grabbed Honnouji's Sewer by the collar in hopes of doing his favor.

"And what are you asking for?" Iori asked calmy as he was putted in the ground.

"I want you to sew my eyes with the strongest Life Fibers you have at your disposal." Sanageyama told him. This response shook Iori.

"WHAT!? But you can't use your Tengatsuu if you can't see anything!" Iori tried to put some sense into the situation.

"That's the point! I rely too much on my eyes! And I don't want to see or accept this! So I'm begging you, Shut my eyes off for good!"

**_*End of flashback*_**

Satsuki just smiled looking at Sanageyama before another lighting strike hit Honno.

* * *

*That same rainy night*

Ryuko was preparing herself to sleep, she was dying her hair and brushing her teeth. She then discovered a Bokken outside the hose with a note saying one thing: Challenge.

Ryuko arrived at Honnouji's courtyard where Sanageyama with a new 3-Star Goku Uniform was standing what it appears to be a small arena with a spiky field.

"Heh. Didn't think losers get a second chance around here, but what do I know? Guess you're nothing more than a big softie Satsuki Kiryuin!" Ryuko mocked the lady of war for giving Sanageyama another chance, but she will soon see who's laughing last.

"Let's see how soft you think I am after the fight, Ryuko Matoi." Satsuki responded with confidence before looking at Sanageyama.

"I'm going to show you what happens, when you force a man to change…" Sanageya snarled before activating his uniform.

* * *

_***Back at the One-Star condos***_

Akira was about to finally close his eyes before sleeping. What he loved about rainy nights is the satisfying sound of the raindrops while sleeping. But his tranquility would be stopped when he noticed the prencense of someone familiar.

"What do you want Nui?" Akira asked whitout even looking at the girl.

"Aw nothing, its just that I found this thingy in front of Ryuko's house. I thought it would interest you." Nui then showed the Bokken that was on Ryuko's home.

"Aw crap…" Joker muttered to himself before changing himself into his One-Star Uniform and get Morgana and his duffle bag before jumping out of his window and ride Horus to get into Honnouji as fast as he can.

Nui just angrily puffed her cheeks since she though he could get his casual outfit this time.

* * *

"Men! Dou! Kote! Men! Dou! Kote! Men! Dou! Kote! Men! Dou! Kote! Men! Dou! Kote! Men! Dou! Kote! Men! Dou! Kote! Men! Dou! Kote! Men! Dou! Kote! Men! Dou! Kote! Men! Dou! Kote! Men! Dou! Kote!" Sanageyama who was now wearing a Hulking light-green uniform with a different design was absolutely demolishing Ryuko as he hit her with a non-stopping assault of blade attacks from his gigantic Bokken, launching the girl up in the sky to later crash into the and getting her upper-body impaled on the ground, causing a creak on the entire area and dropping her scissor blade.

Sanageyama then looked at Ryuko even if he was blinded. "Without that blade of yours, you're like a sitting duck."

"Oh yeah? That's what you think!" Ryuko grunted before using one of Senketsu's threads and catch her weapon in hopes of cutting Sanageyama's Uniform. But the Sanageyama was nothing more than an illusion.

"WHAT THE!? NOT AGAIN!" Ryuko gasped before her Scissor Blade got stabbed on the ground.

"I told you, I can see everything now… Your sad trick was destined to fail!" Sanageyama then appeared behind Matoi to hit her with her Bokken. "MEN!" He smacked Ryuko in the head causing her to bleed. "DOU!" He hit her on the stomach. "KOTE!" He hit her again on the wrist. "MEN! DOU! KOTE! MEN! DOU! KOTE! MEN! DOU! KOTE! MEN! DOU! KOTE! MEN! DOU! KOTE! MEN! DOU! KOTE! MEN! DOU! KOTE! MEN! DOU! KOTE! MEN! DOU! KOTE!" Sanageyama continued to hit Ryuko until she dies while she screamed in pain and agony.

"MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!"

That last hit finally shut Ryuko's lights. "_Father… I'm sorry…" _She thought those words before lying on the floor unconscious. She was there heavily bleeding and saliva running though her moth.

"Its over…" He recited those words before raising her sword to end her life once and for all…

Satsuki just smiled knowing that soon, Senketsu will be at her possession. But that smile turned upside down once 2 vines coming from the ground. It couldn't be Yamamura since it could be considered treason, no… it was someone worse.

"I don't know what's your obsession with raising your swords to end your enemies. But maybe its just a Honnouji habit I guess…" Akira who was touching the ground resulting the vines joked with a serious tone.

"Huh? Who the hell told you about my rematch Akira Kurusu?" Sanageyama wanted answers from the trickster's mouth.

Akira didn't say anything.

"ANSWER ME!" Sanageyama shouted while threatening Joker with his Bokken.

"Someone gave me the Bokken with the challenge you placed on Mankanshoku's home to me." He responded.

"Stay out of this Kurusu. This is between Matoi and Sanageyama." Satsuki ordered her student to not lay any of his fingers on the situation, but he declined.

But Akira's arrival gave the urge of the member of the Elite 4 to fight him. "Tch! Whathever… But, since now that I'm finally done with Matoi, I think I finally have what it takes to finally go after the fat fish." Sanageyama then turned his head toward the ruler of Honno. "Lady Satsuki, remember what you promised? If I defeat Matoi, you will let me fight Kurusu. And look what I have done just now. Guess that resolve finally paid off." Sanageyama show some remnants of his cockiness.

Even if the Kiryuin hated the idea, she had to fulfill her promised. "Fine Sanageyama. I'll give you full permission to battle Akira Kurusu, but better not let your new powers get the best out of you." Satsuki said while returing to her room.

"And those are the words I wanted to hear from you Lady Satsuki. You know that I have been waiting for this moment ever since you arrived at Honnouji Academy." Sanageyama then made a fighting stance. "En garde!"

Akira rather than being his cocky self, he was mostly serious and really, really pissed off. "So… you want me to go full out? Because I know I won't win if I don't…" He asked Sanageyama before walking where the Scissor Blade was.

"I would be considered a liar if I say I don't want to. Come on! Throw me everything you have! I'll show you that I can overcome everything with my newfound resolve!"

Akira then looked at him. "You know, I've been holding back ever since I was admitted here with some exceptions… Because if I go serious, I could endager Honnouji Academy." He told him menacingly while grabbing the Scissor Blade. "_Forgive me Ryuko, but I'll use your blade for a while." _He thought before picking the weapon before pointing at Sanageyama. "You're going to regret pushing me to that extend, Uzu Sanageyama…"

"Joker, this could be one of our first serious battles if you kinda exclude Satsuki that is, so no holding back!" Morgana told his friend while getting out of the bag.

"I know Morgana. That asshole won't get any sparing. Go see if Ryuko is still alright and tell her to run. I'll handle this arrogant elitist!" Joker snarled at the Kendo President waiting for him to do his first attack while his cat followed his orders.

"FOR LADY SATSUKI!" Sanageyama ran where Akira was to do the first strike, but Akira then summoned Jack Frost to cast Bufudyne on the member of the Elite 4's face to cover his sight. It was odd that he let himself get his vision get disrupted without any form of resistance. He then slides under where Sanageyama was. "Fool!" The Kendo President stomped Joker in the stomach with his Bokken for feet making it spit blood to later be launched to the wall by being hit by the monkey of the Elite 4 with his giant Bamboo Sword like a Golf club.

"Crap… You predicted my move before I could make it! No! It couldn't be his Tengatsu." Akira tried to think the reason while coughting and Summoning Horus to heal himself.

"Surprised? Just like Ryuko, I also have awakened my newfound powers! Now my ego won't get in my way cuz I also have evolved into a better person! Wanna know why?" Sanageyama then removed his helmet revealing his head with his eyes shut. "I want to present my Shingatsu! I knew that I rely way too much on my eyes and I had to throw them away to reach new levels! Unlike the inferior Tengatsu, by nullifying my sight, I have become one with my Goku Uniform allowing my other senses to develop new heights! I can see everything by not seeing anything! I can know where you are by the sounds of your screams, the smell of your sweat and the taste of your blood!" He bellowed before putting his helmet back.

"Hehehehe… How ironic right? You said that you relied to much on your eyes that you decided to shut them out, but now you'll probably wouldn't stand on one foot if it wasn't for your Goku Uniform! And that is the true weakness of Honnouji Academy! You rely too much on Life Fibers rather than your own streght!" Akira shouted the truth at the Kendo President.

"Look who's talking! The guy who's wearing a Goku Uniform! You're no different, admit it!" Sanageyama thought that the trickster would acknowledge that he would be nothing without his Personas, but the thief only chuckled in response.

"That's funny, cuz' my Personas are part of me! And my Goku Uniform, It's only complementary!" Akira shouted before raising a platform of roses to gracefully jump over the member of the Elite 4, but something he noticed is that Sanageyama's Regalia was starting to rattle as it was becoming unstable. Maybe that could give him an advantage over the Kendo President.

But his thinking time got cut once Sanageyama hit him with a Bokken shot from his right Arm cannon. Luckily, he managed to use Arsene's Tetrakarn to reflect the upcoming blade toward Sanageyama making him take some damage.

"Grrr… You sneaky bastard!" Sanageyama then charged where the phantom thief was and hit him before he could react. "Kote!" He launched Joker to the air with his Bokken to later activate the tommy gun mode of his arm cannon launching a barrage of Bokkens into where the phantom thief was. Fortunately, he sliced every single one of them with the Scissor Blade.

"Don't think you'll escape from my attacks!" Sanageyama jumped high where Akira was and Kicked him with his Bokken feet as if he was using Kendo with his feet.

"I still have more Ace cards than you think!" Joker used his grappling hook to anchor it on Sanageyama's giant Bokken and latter swing to intentionally drop himself to the ground with great velocity. The impact that caused this was so big it made a big crack on the courtyard.

When Sanageyama descended, he couldn't believe the stupidity that the trickster made. "Poor clumsy little you. Did you realize that I am too much for you and decided to end your life? I don't know if I should refer this as honorific or as an act of cowardice." Sanageyama walked where the dust of the impact was in search of Satsuki's equal. But instead of finding him dead, he found him on his knees. But he was maliciously smiling.

"Hehehehehe… Have this in mind, I don't play by the rules! I play by mine!" Akira who was using his Uniform powers revealed what he made recently, and it was nothing more than a plant that could be one of the essential pieces into defeating Sanageyama.

"A corpse lily!?" Sanageyama gasped seeing the big corpse lily on the courtyard.

The corpse lily then burped a super nasty gass of stinky smells that went to Sanageyama nose. "AAAAHH! MY NOSE! GET THAT NASTY ODOR OUT OF ME! AAAAAAHH!" Sanageyama was agonizing due to the nasty smell of the plant and with the super amplification of his other senses due to his Shingatsu, his smelling sense got temporally disabled. "My Shingatsu! It's failing AARGH!" The Shingatsu was becoming more blurrier due to one of his senses disrupted.

"Got ya!" Akira stroke Sanageyama with a red energy projectile from coming from the Scissor Blade from a distance.

"I don't think so!" Sanageyama then located Ren by only the sound of the Slash of the Scissor Blade to strike him with a slash from his giant Bokken, but the phantom thief then jumped and now was standing oh his Bokken to latter make another jump on the ground.

"Guess again!" Akira then thew the Scissor Blade like a lance and was later catch by a flowery beanstalk made by him, and began to swing the weapon against his opponent as both were trading slashes.

"DOU!" Sanageyama the pierced the beanstalk with his Bokken, but the plant threw the Scissor Blade in the air.

"Wait, where's that Persona bastard?" Sanageyama then tried to find Akira while his uniform was starting to shake a little.

The phantom thief got behind the hulking Kendo President's back. "Masukunda…" He whispered ordering Beezlebub to decreate Sanageyama's agility with a curse.

"M-my agility… What's h-haaah!" Sanageyama almost tripped before getting up due to his agility being debuffed. "Damn bastard! Whathever! My smelling sense will return in 3 seconds!"

"Then how about we discover if a monkey without ears can hear!" Akira then made a giant Tree-like megaphone.

"**Hee… HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" **Jack Frost made an improvisation as he yelled on the giant megaphone as loud as the winter fairy could, causing a lot of Honnouji Windows to shatter due to the sound and making Sanageyama to scream in agony as his amplified ears were starting to bleed.

"You cheathing asshole!" Sanageyama got temporally deaf due to Frost's attack while charging at the thief and Akira did the same with their weapons. The clash caused a shockwave of both wills to envelop the courtyard that fortunately didn't flew Iori away who was watching the whole fight.

"It's over Uzu! I have the advantage here!" Akira shouted while both him and his opponent were pushing Scissor Blade and Bokken.

"You think so?" Sanageyama who still could hear a little then implanted his left Bokken foot into the ground as it popped off and was digging underground like a drill to appear under Akira and hit him on the stomach making Joker fall to the ground face-up.

Sanageyama then slowly approached the "Defeated" Akira as another Bokken foot appeared on his leg to replace the last one. "And that's game. Guess you weren't much of a challenge. I don't know how you managed to beat Lady Satsuki, but I guess that mean I could maybe be superior to her." Sanageyama then prepared to give the final blow as he prepares to stomp Akira on the head in hopes on breaking his skull. But Akira was just grinning. "Hey! What's so funny about embracing death!?"

"3… 2… 1…" Akira muttered. When he counted to 0, Sanageyama's Blade Regalia started to spark and release steam to latter de-transform.

"What the!?" Sanageyama didn't knew what the hell was going on.

Akira then remember what Mikisugi yesterday on his condo before going back to his room.

_***Flashback***_

"By the way, Goku Uniforms have a way to get damaged in other ways even without the scissor blade." Mikisugi who was still on his Teacher alter ego told Joker who was sitting on his couch.

"I want to hear Mikisugi-Sensei." Akira responded while his cat also was standing alongside him.

"Well you see, One-Star and Two-Star excepting the Hall Monitor Uniform for some reason need to be worn most of the time. Life Fibers constantly need a human to survive, so if the wearer does not wear its Goku Uniform for 20 Hours, it will be instantly destroyed. That's why one of the golden rules of Honnouji is to always wear your uniform."

Akira wrote that down on his history notebook to remember that. "And what about the 3-Star ones?"

Mikisugi then sip some sake before continuing. "Those are a special case. You see, 3-Star Goku Uniforms act differently than the 1-Stars and 2-Stars. When not transformed, the Life Fibers are on a dormant state slowly nourishing from the wearer. But when transformed, they go into some kind of overdrive state, expelling all of that sleeping energy when they're de-transformed. But if the wearer over-uses it, the Life Fibers de-transform by force to prevent its destruction. Better remember this Akira because it could be crucial in your future."

_***End of Flashback***_

"What the hell happened!?" Sanageyama was still confused about what happened.

"Your Goku Uniform overheated! That's why!" Iori bellowed at the Kendo President as he pointed the obvious. But this gave perfect Hold Up for Akira to finish Sanageyama.

"You're done for! All Out Attack!" Akira shouted after eating another piece of Moon Carrot as he charged against the Kendo president hacking and slahing it like one million times with the Scissor Blade.

He then latter landed on the ground with style before grabbing the sleeve of his gardnering gloves of his Garnering Club Goku Uniform to finally do the finishing touch.

"The Show's Over!" When Akira pronounced those words, Sanageyama's Uniform got destroyed into nothingness leaving him fully naked on the rain just like Ryuko does a Sen-I-Sochitzu.

**Results:**

**EXP: 350**

**Yens: 3500**

**Item: Bokken Sword (Its Useless)**

The battle was finally over, but not for the stubborn of Sanageyama.

"Damn you… DAMN YOU!" Sanageyama roared in desesperation and madness as he tried to Strike with his Bokken, but Joker evaded all of his moves to later hit him with a sweep kick making the Elite 4 member fall face-down showing his but-cheeks.

"Look at you. All defeated and biting the dust. I effin hate elitist like you who think they're all above everyone just because you came from a lucky moment. You shitty assholes think you're powerful and almighty when you're wearing your Goku Uniform. But once you're stripped away, it reveals your true identity as nothing more than a coward weakling. Maybe the true reason why you sew your eyes is because you still want to deny the truth and want to be false bliss of ignorance. Just being a blinded follower who dones't want to see the true colors of the world." Akira grunted at Sanageyama while his Persona transformed back into his glasses and was pointing him with the Scissor Blade.

"You speak way too much for an inferior One-Star. If it wasn't for Lady Satsuki putting all of your attention, you would just be a nobody who no one would hear because of how insignificant you are compared to her or me." Sanageyama insisted to accept Joker's truth. But his opinion would quickly change one a bright ray of light coming from the top of Honnouji Academy emerge.

"I'm afraid that Akira Kurusu is right."

"Lady Satsuki…" Sanageyama instead of feeling safe when Satsuki appeared, he felt nothing more than fear and insecurity.

When Ren looked up where Satsuki was standing with her Bakuzan down, he immediately stopped pointing at Sanageyama.

"I'm disappointed Uzu Sanageyama. You claimed that with your newfound resolve, you would be able to defeat Akira Kuruzu, but I don't see any resolve paying off. Maybe you lied to me, or Ryuko Matoi wasn't that big of a threat to Honnouji Academy if a buffoon like you could easily demolish her." Satsuki narrowed at the monkey with pure indignation.

"P-please Milady! It was just a bad timing I had! Give me another chance! I´ll prove that I still have a lot of resolve! I'll cut my ears! I'll pull my tongue out of my mouth! I'll even chop my hands! Just please, I'm begging you! I'll not disappoint you ever again!" Sanageyama was losing his mind thinking in ways for Satsuki to not demote her again.

"I HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR FOOLISHNESS SANAGEYAMA! I DON'T GIVE THIRD CHANCES TO FAILURES LIKE YOU! YOU LET YOUR OWN PRIDE AND EGO GET THE BEST OUT OF YOU AGAIN, AND NOW YOU BECAME NOTHING MORE THAN A DISGRACE TO HONNOUJI ACADEMY!" Satsuki roared while her eyes turn golden yellow for a short period of time.

**Heel Click**

"FROM NOW ON! YOU'LL BE PERMANENTLY DEMOTED TO NO-STAR STATUS! YOU'LL BE FORBIDDEN TO EVER TOUCH A GOKU UNIFORM OR BE PROMOTED EVER AGAIN!" Satsuki scolded the Kanto strongest dude as the light on her back was shining brightier.

"NO PLEASE! Don't do this Lady Satsuki!" Sanageyama was beginning to have a mental breakdown. He then turned to see Iori. "Please Iori! Y-you can still convince Lady Satsuki to not demote me to No-Star garbage! I'm begging you!"

Iori sighted in disappointment. "I'm afraid that I can't do anything for you Sanageyama. Not only due to Lady Satsuki's orders being absolute, but also that even if I upgraded your Uniform, you demonstrated not being worthy." Iori responded. "I'm sorry, but you're nothing more than a lost cause…"

"NOW GET OUT MY SIDE YOU PIG IN HUMAN CLOTHING!" Satsuki insulted Sanageyama one last time before turning her back and return to her room.

Morgana then went with Joker. "Akira! Ryuko escaped. She could be on Mako's home, but we have to hurry and see if she doesn't have any fatal injuries. I don't want to gamble her life again with Barazo." Morgana informed his friend as Joker grabbed the Scissor Blade and exit Honnouji Academy.

"Hey! COME BACK HERE! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU! I'LL SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!" Sanageyama tried to lure Joker, but he simply ignored the naked teenager.

"PLEASE! DON'T GO! Please… don't… go…" Sanageyama then was starting to feel gloomier and more depressed as he sank on a giant pit of despair. He wanted to cry, but his sawn eyes forbid him to do so. This was the day of his downfall where lost everything. He lost to Ryuko, he lost his Goku Uniform, He lost his eyes, his Rank, Satsuki's trust, he lost his life…

Meanwhile, Iori stumbled upon a lot of feathers. "Hmmm… Interesting…" He mumbled while closely look at them revealing to be Arsene's feathers.

* * *

Back at the Sewing Club Lab, the emperor was studying the feathers that were scattered on the field on an analyzing machine.

"I hope that the reason you called me was worth it Iori." Sastuki alongside Innumuta entered the Lab looking at the sewer's research.

"Oh! It will be Milady." Iori then showed one of Arsene's feathers. "You see this?"

"That's odd. It has the same color as Kurusu's Arsene." Innumuta analyzed the feather with more detail.

"And now look at this!" Iori then showed an image on one of his computers showing that one feather had a lot of power that could equal a yarnball of Life Fibers. "I analyzed the feathers that Kurusu left over during his battle with Sanageyama. My computer's data shows that they contain a fragment of Kurusu's Persona. That's why I dubbed these feathers Persona Fragments."

"Wait Iori! Could those fragments be the final piece we needed to fully develop the Shadow Controlling Collar?" Innumuta asked his partner about how their device, or S.C.C. for short could be finally done.

"I hope so Innumuta. Since they possess parts of Akira, they could be enough to cause the Shadows we captured enough fear to fully control them." Iori theorized, but he hopes that it could be 100% true. "And by the way Milady, I think we could stitch these Persona Fragment onto our new line of Goku Uniforms to finally put Kurusu unto your knees."

Hearing this made Satsuki grin on a devilish and malicious way. "You have my full permittion Iori."

* * *

**And that's Chapter 6. Just before I continue, I wanted to announce that the episode 7 of KLK will be divided into parts so I can develop Joker's Social Links and dive deeper on the life of the 2-Stars.**


	8. Chapter 7: Beneath the Mask

Chapter 7: Beneath the Mask

A day after Sanageyama's battle, Ryuko was waking up from her futon still wearing Senketsu. That last battle left her really tired so she didn't had time to change clothes. Still, she's still can't left from her head about how underpowered she was compared to Sanageyama's new uniform and she doesn't know where she placed her Scissor Blade.

When she got up from her bed, she tripped and fell. "Argh… Damn misplaced wood!" She cursed while falling flat face-down. But when when got up, she noticed that it was her own Scissor Blade who tripped upon. Not only it was there, but it also has the same note Sanageyama left her. But when the sun rose up, she noticed that there was something written on the back. It was the following.

"_Ryuko Matoi, if you're reading this, that means that you're alive. I'm truly sorry for borrowing your Scissor Blade without your permission, but it was essential for the defeat of the Chair of the Sports division. I must admit that the Elite 4 are opponents that don't play around and live up to their title and even I had a lot of trouble into dealing with the Kendo Club President's Shingatsu. I know that you are feeling weak lately compared to me or Satsuki on that matter. But speaking of Sanageyama, his tyranny has finally ended as he was permanently demoted to No-Star. With 3 members left, I hope that one day, you become strong enough to challenge them."_

_-Akira Kurusu_

"**So if Kurusu really defeated Sanageyama, then that must mean we have 1 obstacle down. But even if that's the case, we need to destroy and absorb as many Goku Uniform as possible if we want to rival the Elite 4 Ryuko." **Senketsu advised his wearer about the trials they're about to take in the future.

"Kids! Breakfast is ready!" Sukuyo announced that her croquettes are finally ready.

"OH BOY! CROQUETTES!" Mataro, Mako and even Ryuko shouted in joy at the same time as the 3 hurried up to see who could be on the table the first.

"IT'S TIME FOR DINNER!" The entire family (including Ryuko who said It more calmly) shouted before chowing down on croquettes and rice like wild animals.

"Yuuummy!" Mako rejoiced while stuffing her face with rice.

"Ow Mom! Your cwroqwuetes ware was wawsesome was webe!" Mataro marveled at her mother food with her mouth full.

Barazo then still wondered the secret ingredient of her wife's croquettes, but his mouth was so full, it can barely make understandable sentences.

"Hmhm… The trick is giving everything a good chop, then you mix it with potatoes and voila!" Mrs. Makanshoku after so long, has revealed her secrets at cooking.

"Whathever it is, your croquettes are the best!" Ryuko responded with a smile on her face.

"Daw! I love to hear that." Sukuyo thanked about Ryuko's compliment. "Please, have some more." She then offered a bowl full of those crunchy snacks.

"Nah, I'm stuffed. Thanks for dinner ma'm." Ryuko left her sticks on the table.

"It's a shame Ren isn't here anymore to enjoy our family dinner time. He's missing all the fun and food. But well, if it wasn't for him living on the One-Star districts, we would be eating from our own garbage." Mataro said while still chewing, the latter cause her mother to smack her by the head.

"Don't forget to not talk while eating. And by the way Ryuko, I've prepared a warm bath outside just for you." Sukuyo advised her guest as Ryuko said thanks to that and went outside. This of course, caught the eye of Barazo, Mataro and even Guts.

At the Makanshoku's "Bathroom", Ryuko was starting to take out Senketsu before chuckling for a little bit.

"What's so funny Ryuko?" Asked Senketsu.

"Oh nothing. I was just thinking about how great having dinner time with everyone was." Ryuko responded while smiling.

"How so?" Asked the Kamui.

"Well, I think I already told you about Dad and Mom… But, ever since I entered Honnouji Academy, I've met a lot of amazing people. Mako with her naïve optimism lighting me up everyday, Fuzzy Hair saving my butt and also inspiring me, the pervert teacher that even I must admit I owed him and lastly Mako's family for letting me staying at their home, even if the condition of it is very questionable. I, never cared about a family since well, I never had one to begin with… But when the Makanshoku's and the others are there enjoying food together, it gave it a much better taste that I could imagine the happy times coming back." Ryuko contested while remembering the dinner she had recently and the times she spent with her friends.

Senketsu closed his eyes for a while. "Speaking of which, you still remember what Akira told you right? About what are you going to do after finding out who killed Isshin?" Senketsu asked her wearer.

"To be honest… I'm not sure. I know that once I'm done with that, I'll have to leave Honnouji Academy, including all of them… I don't know Senketsu, but I feel a sensation that a part of me doesn't want to leave the island…" Ryuko muttered before finally entering the bathtub.

Meanwhile, Mataro, Barazo and even Guts were peeping on Ryuko, until a gun was pointed at them.

"Peeping as usual I see…" Akira starled at the 3 menacingly while summoning Arsene and 2 Venus Fly-traps.

"EEEEEEPPP! We're sorry!" The 3 screamed and apologized before running away like cowards.

* * *

*The Next Day*

The trio was sitting on their favorite spot to eat.

"Let's eat." Both Ryuko and Mako said before gobbling up their lunch, except for Ren who was just thinking about what trick will Honnouji try today, will they send Gamagori? Convince or even force the citizens to hunt down Matoi? Use the entire Makanshoku family as prisoners? Make Jakuzure stalk him until he gets enough? Who knows, but he's ready for anything.

"Hey Fuzzy Hair, I noticed that you haven't eaten your lunch. If you don't want it, you can give it to me." Ryuko pointed at Akira's lunch.

"No, it's just that I'm not hungry now." He responded while giving some of his food to Morgana.

"By the way Ren, aren't you suppose to attend the Garnering Club at this time?" Mako asked really curious.

"You see, the issue is that Yamamura and his cousin are still on the Nurse and Medicine's Club after they got defeated by the Comedy Club. Members of the Garnering Club are free to do whatever they want until they both recuperate from their wounds." He responded while petting his cat.

"Well, at least I'm sure that I will not be bombarded by fruits and weeds for a long time. I think that's the only decent thing that came out from that clown." Ryuko joked while grabbing her sticks to grab one of her croquettes. But her lunchtime would be interrupted by a Knife coming from who knows stabbing part of the food. "Aw geez… Here we go again…" Ryuko sighted and looking where her next challenger was.

Her new challenger was a 2-Star with Knives all over him and with a Life Fiber knife Pompadour. "Ryuko Matoi! I'm the President of the Knife-Throwing Club Jack Naito! I'm here to take your Kamui for the glory of Lady Satsuki!" The President taunted while doing a Jojo-like pose and was ready to take down the edgy girl.

"You Asshole! You destroyed by lunch with that shitty knife of yours!" Ryuko angrily yelled at the individual and ready to fight, but she was stopped by Kurusu.

"Sorry, but she's under my protection!" The thief shouted while trying to scare him with Arsene, which resulted Naito running absolutely terrified from him.

"That out of do it." Ren sighted while sitting again on the giant chain while Mako was just enjoying her lunch. But their peace would be interrupted again once a Nankin Tamasudare screen made out of Life Fibers assaulted Ryuko, but the girl managed to dodge the attack.

"Nyahahaha! Nice one, but now's my turn." Another 2-star who was covered in a Nakin Tamasudare screens made of Life Fibers who looked odd for a high schooler chuckled as he introduced himself. "I'm President of the Nankin Tamasudare Club, Kagesaburo Kagero!" He cried out his name directly at Ryuko's face, but her answer was a Sen-I-Sochitzu leaving the President fully naked.

And when they thought it was over, a plunge attached to a rope managed to stick itself into a part of a wall revealing the next warrior to be a 2-star female student on a Clown 2-Star uniform.

"Ohohohoho! I'm the President of the Tight-Rope Walking CluAAAAAAAHHH!" The unnamed President got quickly blasted away by Unicorn's Hamaon.

"Geez! This is the second time we face a 2-Star clown. Have some originality at least, won't ya?" Akira complained about the lack of creativity on the President's uniform.

Ryuko went to the chain to sight. "Heh, at least I'm glad the barrage of lame-ass Clubs is finally over." She said in relief believing it was over.

She was wrong.

From nowhere, a rain of fencing swords rained over Matoi and revealing the next President who was a slim individual with a fake moustache and wearing a 2-Star Goku Uniform resembling the 3 Musketeers.

"Hohoho! Bonjour milady, I am ze President of ze Fencing Club, Legér Bonnet! And I'm here to-BWAAAAAAA!" The president got stripped from his Goku-Uniform due to Ryuko easily defeating her.

"Sen-I-Sochitzu, again…" She sighted as she effortlessly defeated the President. "And now let me guess… I'm going to be assaulted by a Pirate Club." And Ryuko's prediction was almost right as she was assaulted by 2 Cannonballs that she managed to slice in half, causing them to explode.

From the sky, a literal small flying Pirate Ship with the Honnouji Academy Symbol appeared with the President who was wearing a 2-Star Pirate Goku Uniform descended from an anchor.

"Yahahahahahar! Avast Mateys! You can call me Uyeno Hiroshi, President of the Pirate Swashbuckaaarrrrrr Club, and I'm here to take yer booty, that being yer Kamui just to clarifAAAAAAAAARRRR!" The Pirate then did a last Arr before his uniform got destroyed by Ryuko's Sen-I-Sochitzu. She was getting bored about so many clubs going against her, and it was more than usual. But her rest would be again interrupted as a rain of Steam Ironer and Acid Bubbles assault her.

"Owowowowowow! HOT HOT HOT HOT!" She screamed as she was being burned by the falling Ironers and bubbles. "About time the Honnouji's Janitor team decided to challenge me, oh wait! Your name is the Maidens Club isn't it?" Ryuko taunted what she thought to be the infamous Maidens Club.

"Hihihi! To the contrary!" Instead of being the aforementioned Club, they were 2 Twins with pig-tails who in height were pretty small like a loli. One had pink hair and was wearing a 2-Star Maiden Uniform and was riding a floating Iron Board made of Life Fibers as if It was a Hoverboard and the other had blue hair who was wearing also a Maiden 2-Star goku uniform and was stuck on a Spider-Like washing Machine small mecha made of Life Fibers.

"I'm President of the Ironing Club Mami Emiko!" The pink haired introduced herself.

"And I'm Yumi Emiko, President of the Washing Club!" The blue haired girld shouted.

"Ryuko Matoi, we're here to clean your Clo-KYAAAAAAAAHH!" Both maidens got Sen-I-Sochitzu'd once again with one slice from Ryuko's Scissor Blade, leaving the unconscious bodies with the rest of the defeated Presidents.

"And there goes the 10th President defeated today." Akira wrote down on a notebook the Clubs Ryuko has defeated and dismantled. Today was a new record.

"I just can't believe it. A Knife Throwing Club, A Tight Rope Walking Club, A weird Fencing Club, A Pirate Swashbuckling Club, an Ironing and Washing Club? Man, gimmie a break…" Ryuko grunted before de-transforming and eat her lunch in peace alongside Mako who didn't bothered all the revolt that happened.

"But at least look at the bright side Ryuko, you absorbed more Life Fibers for your uniform than usual. So that mean that you have become stronger by now." Akira tried to cheer her friend up while finally eating his lunch.

"**I can't say otherwise Akira. With every Goku Uniform destroyed, Ryuko and I become stronger. But still, those Club Presidents were weaker than usual.** **There's something wrong about this."** Senketsu muttered to himself.

"I know but geez! Since when Honnouji Academy had those super-specific clubs?" Ryuko wanted answers about why the sudden appearance of this weird clubs.

"oh, those guys? If I remember correctly, the first wave was from the Acrobatics Club, the other one were from the former Kendo Club and lastly those twin sisters were from the Maiden's Club." Mako pointed out at the unconcoius and naked bodies.

"Yeah, but why they didn't just stay on their lame-ass clubs? I mean, this is getting out of control!" Matoi protested the sudden rising of Club Presidents.

"The reason is simple Ryuko Matoi, it's because of you and your Kamui." Iori the Emperor of Honnouji responded while walking where the group was.

"Aw crap! Not another one!" Ryuko did not think it twice on pointing the sewer with her Scissor Blade.

"Would you please calm your fumes before trying to kill me? I didn't come here to fight, yet. I'm here because I wanted to supervise about the overabundance of Clubs." Iori told the trio.

"So anything new Iori Sir?" Akira asked to to his former companion.

"Not now Kurusu." He responded while not putting too much attention on the thief's comment.

"Yeah, yeah. Less talk and more answers! Did you sent those freaks to attack me?" Ryuko was still mad at the Sewing Club President about the whole situation.

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you to not threaten people who don't have any business with you. You want answers? I didn't and neither Lady Satsuki or someone from the Elite Trio." Iori tried to explain the situation to calm the angsty girl down. "They attacked you by their own will. I doubt that you haven't forgotten that if someone here defeats you, they'll be immediately promoted to 3-Star, but to do so you need first to be a 2-Star and also be a Club President. And with Sanageyama's recent expulsion from the Student Council, everyone is fighting for the empty seat and become part of the Elite 4. But due to the sudden excessive rising of Clubs, the Goku Uniform's quality are getting worse and worse by each second." The emperor then proceeds to accommodate his glasses before doing a facepalm. "Sight… To think Sanageyama's idiocy would cause an instability at Honnouji Academy."

"Geez, that's pathetic…" Ryuko now pittied the poor 2-Stars she recently demolished. "But I mean, having Power on a uniform is great and all, but is there another benefit other than a cool set of clothing?"

"Don't you remember Ryuko? The more Stars means a better life." Mako reminded Ryuko about the hierarchy of Honno works while feeding her a croquette with one of Jack Naito's Knives. "They're just desperate, all they want is a better lifestyle for themselves and their families. But that's how things work here." She said while looking at the sky. "By the way Iori sir, who's supervising the Sports Division Clubs now?"

"It's Lady Satsuki herself who's doing it." He responded.

"Hngh… I sometimes forgot how unfair and messed up Honnouji's System is." Akira grunted while covering his face with his left hand.

Speaking of Club Presidents, Ryuko got an excellent idea. "But now that I think about it, I think I got a perfect idea."

* * *

*Later*

Ryuko slammed and stabbed a wooden plank saying Fight Club while Mako and Akira were next to her with Mako holding a flag saying "You wanna fight?" While Akira was holding a sign saying, "We're Open".

This action brought up the attention of the Chair of the Disciplinary Committee and immediately went where the new club was.

"What's the meaning of this Matoi?" Gamagori asked and wanted to know what was Isshin's daughter's planning now.

"Don't you see ya' Rule-obsessed freak? Can´t read perhaps? I'm tired of these weird-ass clubs attacking me on every corner! So I decided to create my own weird-ass club." Ryuko smug at Gamagori in response. "From now on, you shall call me Ryuko Matoi, President of the Fight Club!"

Gamagori was disgusted by the idea. A bunch of rebels starting a club on their perfect system. "Tch! There's no way a club like yours would be approved by the Student Council."

But Gamagori's comment would be proven wrong once that familiar flash of light enveloped the top of Honnouji.

"I'll approve this Fight Club of yours Matoi." Satsuki declared out. After all, this is her opportunity to finally get Kurusu on her side.

"Oh boy, here we go again with her shitty monologues and all that garbage." Ryuko sighted about Satsuki's entrance.

"How have the tables have turned Matoi. Have you and your band of criminals give up and decided to finally be part of the Kiryuin's system?" Satsuki's smirked knowing that Matoi's Club this will drastically benefit her.

"Hah! More break it apart into pieces and shatter it until nothing remains!" Ryuko barked back.

"But the question will be if someone of you 3 can't get their new club will get over your heads." Satsuki teased the 3 before walking back to her chamber.

About how Satsuki acted when Ryuko announced the Fight Club, he knew that she's plotting something, or maybe she's glad that the 3 finally decided to get into the Club system.

"Alright then, let's get your paper-work started." Gamagori snapped his fingers, summoning his One-Star students of the disciplinary committee carrying chunks of paperwork and proceed to place a table on front of Ryuko.

"Huh. You sure changed your gears quick Gamagori. I guess you can't defy Lady Satsuki's orders." Kurusu pointed out at the Chair of the Disciplinary Committee's change of idea.

"Exactly Kurusu. As one of Honnouji's Golden Rules, Lady Satsuki's orders are absolute, and even i can't deny them. So when she makes a decision, I must accept it. Even if it benefits Cocky and arrogant rebels like you and Matoi." Gamagori explained himself about the whole thing. "Matoi, are you sure you want to become Club President of the Fight Club?"

"Yup." She responded. "But I don't need any of your Weak-ass Goku Uniform. With my Kamui Senketsu, I'm more than enough." She responded with full confidence while placing her legs over the table.

"Very well." Gamagori then told the One-Stars to drop the piles of paperwork and documentation onto the table. "As President, you'll submit an activity club every Friday. Each month, you will file an expense report and a request for the next month's budget. You also have to file a room request form, what can your Club bring to help to fulfil Lady Satsuki's ambitions, on what division your Club belongs, a Club member organization chart and a list of their families. And you also have to attend Club President Student Council meeting where we shall inform and discuss about the Club activities and our next steps toward our plans to extend Honnouji's Empire every morning at 7 A.M. No Tardies!" Gamagori finished from flooding Ryuko with her new responsibilities as Club President, that frankly erased her smile from her face. Not to mention the mountains of paperwork the One-Stars left for her.

"Umm… Actually, my buddy Mako is gonna be Club President." Ryuko pointed at her friend in hopes of escaping the responsibilities.

"WHAAAAT!?" She shrieked loudly. "W-what are you talking about!? I-I'm not the president! I'm only the Vice-President! Ren's the one who's going to be President!" Mako quickly passed the title of Club President to Akira before carrying all of that tiresome paperwork.

The thief was quiet while Gamagori brought up a clipboard and put some glasses to add Akira Kurusu on the list of Club Presidents. The reaction of both the thief and his cat was a big and loud…

"Wait… WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?"

* * *

*Later*

"Are you really sure Ryuko? I-I don't think I can carry all that responsibility all by myself! I just can't believe that you're the one who proposed the Fight Club an you want to avoid the duties that managing a club brings!" Akira complained about Ryuko's lack of responsibility while they were walking at the hallways. Also, it was the one of the few times Joker has lost all of his cool and became anguished.

"Are you kidding Fuzzy Hair? You're recently defeated Sanageyama the toughtes guy of the Kanto region and also Satsuki Kyriuin just to remind you and you're scared about pieces of paper? Ha! Looks like all that confidence of yours was flushed down the toilet! Besides, we have our Club all set up, and that's our plan." Ryuko laughed at Ren losing his cool. "And by the way, what's with the new One-Star uniform?"

"Oh right, I forgot to tell you. Since I became Club President of a different Club, I had to abandon the Gardening Club. But since I'm a One-Star, I now have to wear the Goku Uniform most of the One-Star posses, particulary the ones from the Disciplinary Committee." He responded Ryuko's Question. "I'm gonna miss my plant powers for a while…"

"Speaking of which, I wonder why most of the One-Stars look all the same?" Morgana wondered how all the One-Stars can look so alike. He mostly thinks that they could be clones or something else.

"And besides Ren, since I'm now the Vice-President of the club, not only my family will have a better place to live and Ryuko will finally know the meanie who killed his dad, but you'll also climb up ranks and reach Lady Satsuki." Mako pointed about the benefits they could get.

"Yeah but still."

"Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase?" Mako begged on one knee on front of Akira doing puppy eyes.

"**And even if you still refuse it, I'm afraid you can't. Gamagori has already pointed you on the list of Club Presidents of Honnouji Academy." **Senketsu reminded his friend.

Well, the trickster didn't have any other choice. He already knew this school was batshit crazy. "Fine, I'll do it."

"YAY!" Mako jumped in joy before giving her friend a bear hug.

"UGH! You're asphyxiating me Mako!" Akira could not breath due to his bubbly friend's affection.

"Oh, sorry. I sometimes got myself go wild." Mako then released Akira from dying due to hugs.

"Alright then, let's kick some Presidential butts!" Ryuko exclaimed while taking out her Scissor Blade.

"NO TAKING OUT WEAPONS INSIDE THE HALLWAYS!" the voice of Ira could be echoed to a large scale.

Ryuko only frowned in response. "Geez! What a douche."

* * *

*Sometime Later*

Meanwhile at the Courtyard, Maimu Okurahama the President of the Folk Dance Club who had a 2-Star Goku Uniform resembling a female No-Star uniform with the 2 Life Fiber stars being on each side of her shirt alongside 2 extra arms made of Life Fibers and was also wearing a weird glass helmet protecting her whole head was practicing her dancing attacks alongside her One-Star female servants.

"Maimu Okurahama!" Akira appeared behind the president alongside Mako who was carrying the flag of the Fight Club. "I'm Akira Kurusu, Club President of the newly formed Fight Club of the Sports division. And one of my Club members want to fight you and claim your Goku Uniform!" The thief announced out while Ryuko was preparing herself.

"Hey Bubbleheads! I wanna test out if you're mediocre dancing moves can overcome my Kamui. But why do I ask if we already know the outcome?" Ryuko activated her Life Fiber Synchronize and was ready to face the whole Folk-Dance Club all by herself.

"Ha! Keep dreaming Matoi! We're going to dance over your corpse before you can make the first move!" Maimu accepted the challenge right before blowing her whistle to put her One-Stars into the battle and turn on a CD-Recorder playing a childish tune.

"HIGH-SPEED MAIMU MUTILATOR!" The Folk-Dance President cried out as she and her One-Stars holded hands surrounding Ryuko entirely. "Let's Dance!"

The Folk-Dance Club started to dance in circles while Ryuko tried to wait until they attack.

"They're just dancing around? I don't know how that's going to serve Lady Satsuki, but if I learned something is that everyone in Honnouji can weaponize even the most mondain of routines." Akira analized the situation to know what's the Folk-Dancing Club's fighting style is.

"Heh… Are you all going to dance in circles until I die of boredom?" Ryuko was still underestimating her opponents even after Sanageyama gave her a humiliating beatdown.

"Folk Kick!" All of the Club Members were kicking Ryuko at the same time on bare parts where Senketsu isn't covering her in perfect synchrony due to their Folk-Dancing.

"Folk Kick!" The Club kicked Ryuko again.

"Folk Kick!" They kick her again, but this made the girl finally snap and go full serious.

"Sen-I-Sochitsu!" Ryuko cried doning her finishing move leaving the entire Folk-Dancing Club naked and defeated while Senketsu absorbed the Banshis of the Uniforms. "One down, and a bunch more to go!"

"Horray!" Mako rejoiced while Akira just smirked.

"You know, Maimu's Goku Uniform reminded me of a certain spaceman dwaf with a helment and whistle." Akira looked at Maimu's unconscious body who reminded him of Olimar.

"Huh? What are you talking about Ren?" Mako's curiosity got the best out of her.

"Well, i also met that time a Mario, Luigi, Peach, Bowser, Yoshi, an angel boy, Pikachu,Kirby and even Sonic the Hedgehog. I can't remember if I actually went against them or if it was just a dream. But that's not important, we have more Clubs to handle!" Akira told his friends. He told the same thing about the whole Smash Bros fiasco to Sae Nijima when he was prosecuted, but their time would be short since the school bell tolls, announcing that the Academic activities are over for today.

"Aw crap… And I wanted to go against more Clubs…" Ryuko frowned while de-transforming.

"Oh right, I have to fill the paper-works for tomorrow. Wohoo…" Ren sighted as he went to pick-up the One-Star bus to go back to his apartment.

* * *

*Back at Akira's Room at night*

Ren and Morgana were sitting on a desk making all of the paperwork Gamagori left the trickster.

"Alright, let's get this ball rolling." Akira stretched for a bit, placed his paperwork on the table, grabbed an energy drink and a pen to get this thing over.

"Let's See, oh! Here's a group of easy ones. Start with those." Morgana pointed his paw onto one of the towers of paper and that's the one where Akira began to write.

"Alright, Club President's Name: Akira Kurusu. Vice-President: Mako Makanshoku. Club members: Ryuko Matoi." But when Akira passed to the other page, he discovered that it was a vast extension of the list of Club Members.

"Jeez! They truly expect for all Clubs to recruit almost all of the school." Morgana gasped at the large amount of papers dedicated to the name of the Club Members.

"_Very well then, what should I fill now?" _Akira thought while biting his pen. But behind him there was an infamous and familiar individual.

"Hey there Akira, what you're doing?" Nui asked with her usual smile to the thief.

"What do you want now Nui?" Akira dropped his pen and wanted to know her "friend's" visit.

"Hihihihi. You know how am I Aki, so I heard Lady Satsuki approved your new Fight Club. Congratulation! You have finally become one with Honnouji." Nui clapped while jiggling.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Now would you please be a good girl and leave me alone? I'm trying to do paperwork here. Unless you want to help me, I'm going to ask you in the kindest way to leave my room." The thief requested the grand couturier to get lost, before he Megidola's her ass to the moon.

"Daw… Don't be such a party pooper. Besides, I think your coconut-headed friend wants to help you." Nui pointed at Mako who was carrying a giant backpack and was on the entrance door of Akira's apartment. The thief and the cat were amazed about how Mankanshoku was able to sneak to his home without being found out by any of the guards or Shadows.

"Hi Ren!" Mako salute her friend while entering.

"Mako? What are you doing here at this hour?" Akira wanted to know his friend's appearance.

"I knew that you could collapse for lack of food due to the sea of paperwork Gamagori sir gave you Ren, so me and my family decided to deliver you a bag full of power croquettes." Mako replied while slapping her bag full of delicious croquettes made of love. She continued to walk until she had eye contact with Nui Harime. "Oh, my, gosh! What a cute girl! What grade are you in? are you a transfer student?"

"What are you talking about?" Nui didn't knew what to say about the bobble-head's questions. "I'm just Akira's pretty eevy littly secretly admirer. If I guess correctly, you're Mako Mankanshoku the Vice-President of the Fight Club. Nice to meet ya." Nui grabbed Mako's hand and shake it like crazy leaving the optimistic girl dizzy.

"By the way, if you're also a student of Honnouji Academy, would you like to join the Fight Club?" Mako asked with a warm smile.

"Sorry luv, can't do that. I'm not from Honnouji, but I'm one of Satsuki's little pets if we put it on a way your tiny-peanut brain can understand of course." Nui mocked Mankanshoku before poking her nose with her index finger.

"I'm still wondering how many times Lady Satsuki has to tell you that you're not allowed to enter Honno City." Iori who was entering the room reminded the Life Fiber abomination about her leader's frustration.

"OOOHH! Iori, my good friend. You just came here in time." Nui wrapped her hand over his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Akira joked like he sometimes does when talking with someone.

"Haha. How funny, oh right, I forgot to introduce myself completely to you. I am Iori Shirou, Club President of the Sewing Club and one of the Emperors of Honnouji, and the most powerful one." Iori presented himself by vowing.

"Aw come on Iori. Why don't you don't you present me over that croquette head" The main designer of the Kiryuin conglomerate asked her former partner on learning to sew and stitch Goku Uniforms.

Iori had no other choice but to follow Nui's little request. "And about her, I want you to meet Nui Harime, member of the Kiryuin Conglomerate and The Grand Corturier of REVOCS. We both were students of Lady Ragyo who taught us how to create Goku Uniforms."

There was a silent second there.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?" Mako cried out.

**Hallelujah!**

"I cannot believe this! I'm in front of the Grand Courtier of REVOCS herself! And she's a fan of Ren? That's the weirdest and most awesome thing I have seen! Are you perhaps secretly in love for Ren? Or maybe you're inspiring yourself into making a dress based on Ren? Or maybe-"

"Shhhh! No one cares about what the hell you're spitting missy." Nui shut Mako from continuing her Hallelujah.

"Now if you excuse me Nui." Iori walked where Akira was. "Remember what I told you about how the quality of my Goku Uniforms will decrease due to the giant amount of Club Presidents?"

"Umm… About the who what?" Akira didn't remember very well. "By the way, how's my 2-Star Goku Uniform?"

"It's still under development. But I'm afraid that due to my fear of the quality of the Uniforms going downhill, your Uniform could be destroyed by the most minimal of damages."

"So, what are you going with this?" The thief asked.

The emperor then brought out a list from the pocket of his lab coat. "I want Matoi or your Fight Club to eliminate the 60% of Clubs on this list. Most of them are those super-specific Clubs so dealing with them won't be a real challenge."

Akira took a peek alongside Harime and Makanshoku. It was a list full of very but very specific Clubs.

"Oh look! Lady Satsuki approved a Cake Decorating Club. How adorable." Nui pointed at the name of the club.

"And yummy." Mako complemented.

"And what do I get in return?" Akira wanted something since he's not going to take request for free, and much less from 3-Stars.

"Me and Innumuta will owe you one. He's also concerned about the current situation revolving the Clubs. Not to mention that you truly helped us into neutralizing the berserked 5-star." He told the trickster while leaving but stopped for a minute. "And remember, this is between you, me and Innumuta. So do not tell anything about this to Lady Satsuki or the other 2 members of the Elite Trio."

"Oooh! Defying Lady Satsuki I see? Gosh Iori, you naughty boy." Nui teased Iori while pinching his cheeks.

"I'm only doing this because it could endanger Lady Satsuki's ambitions. So don't get any wrong ideas Nui." The sewer then left Akira's apartment and went back to Honnouji Academy to continue developing the S.C.C.

"You know, I'm kinda getting bored so good luck managing your club." Nui left the room while Mako said goodbye.

While Nui was exiting the building, she heard a gun reloading on her behind. More specifically, a needle gun.

"Well look who decided to get out from its banana tree. None other than the leader of the naked monkeys." Nui then turned around to see Mikisugi pointing her with a Needle Gun similar to Tsumugu's.

"Did Satsuki or Ragyo sent you here?" Mikisugi who wasn't trembling in fear asked the Grand Courtier.

"Pfffft! Don't be silly, but then again what can I expect from a naked fool like you? I just came here all by myself. But if there's something Lady Ragyo is interested, is in the new student." She responded with her obnoxious smile.

"I'm sorry missy, but Nudist Beach will tell Mr. Kurusu about who the true enemies are before the Life Fibers can reclaim him." Mikisugi told her with a confident smile.

Nui only puffed her cheeks and quickly grabbed a giant Needle Blade from her flat ched and was now threatening the undercover leader's throat. "Daw! Aren't you piggies soooo cute? Still thinking that you can change your hopeless fate."

"Go on! Kill me! I would rather die like a man than living as food for the Life Fibers." Mikisugi still showed bravery at the face of death.

Nui just smiled for a moment. "Hihihi. How funny of you. You know, I would kill you at this moment, but then again, I want to keep you alive alongside those monkeys so you all can witness the beginning of the end of your insignificant species like a happy family. Besides, it could be really anti-climatic for this Fanfiction." Nui then liberated the teacher from the trap.

"And by knowing my identity, the most notable thing you will do is to inform it to the Kiryuin's branches." Mikisugi grunted at the Grand Cortuier while rearranging his glasses.

"Nah. I won't tell anyone. You know how I love to tease Lady Ragyo and Lady Satsuki."

"I see then. But what are the Kiryuin planning with Akira you Life Fiber Abomination?" Mikisugi asked one last question.

"That's easy. We'll transform him into into the perfect Honnouji Soldier. By the looks of it, it's going pretty, pretty well." She responded while laying her head on her parasol.

"So if Akira decides to join the Life Fibers then fine, Nudist Beach will not go down to some brats wearing parasites as clothing." Mikisugi threatened Nui Harime while pointing his gun at her head. "And whathever you do, do NOT approach Matoi. UNDERSTARD!?"

"Hihihi. Sorry honeybuns, but I don't fulfil promises." Nui told him while disappearing like thin air from the teacher's sign.

* * *

It was the next morning and it was 7 A.M. It was time for the first meeting of the Club Presidents. Both Akira and Mako who had eyebags an carrying the paperwork they filled the entire night were heading toward the Club Meeting room where all of the Club Presidents were present with the Emperors being on first seat alongside the Elite Trio.

"ATTENTION!" Gamagori caught the non-Emperor Presidents' attention to ge on their seats. "As you may know, a new Club has entered to our system. As it's your duty as Club Presidents to welcome him with open arms. President of the Fight Club, I require your presence over here!" Gamagori called out the trickster to step where the Chair of the Disciplinary Committee was to later turn around and see the Club Presidents. "Hope you have already fulfilled your paperwork, but why should I hope that from a rebel and cocky teenager like you?"

"Hehehehe! Bold to assume that I didn't fulfilled my paperwork." Akira chuckled about Gamagori's assumption. "Mako, if you please?"

"TA DAH!" Mako appeared from nowhere pulls off all the paperwork from her bust and all the areas were full.

Gamagori's jaw dropped at the instant dropped by the mere sight of all the paperwork the trickster has accomplish to fill.

"Well, to be honest I couldn't have done it if it wasn't for my trusty Vice-President." Akira smirked while patting Mako on the head.

"That's right Gamagori Sir! Mako Makanshoku! Vice-President of the Fight Club!" Mako said with enthusiasm.

"Hmm… So we meet again Mankanshoku." Gamagori narrowed at the girl. He didn't know why, but he found the girl's personality… Pleasant.

"Yup, and we're sure to rock this Club! And don't worry, we can talk about the Fight Club." She joked about while Gamagori's One-Stars took the paperwork.

"Mmmm… You're so handsome on that Uniform…" Nonon started to daydream about the handsomness of Joker while biting her lips looking how good his ass looked rocking on those pants.

"Could you turn down the volume of your horniness Jakuzure? We're on the middle of a meeting so behave yourself!" Innumuta gave Nonon a chop to her back in hopes of waking her from her love trance.

"Anyway, you can take your sit you 2." Gamagori ordered Akira and Mako to got to their respective placed where the other Presidents were.

"Before we could start, I want to remind you that there's a vacant seat on the Elite 4. If your Club manages to do well or manage to reclaim the Kamui of Ryuko Matoi from the Fight Club, Lady Satsuki could consider implanting one of you into 3-Star and become an official member of the Elite 4." Gamagori informed everyone. Sure, Akira and Mako could just take their friend's Uniform and give it to Satsuki, but they would never betray a friend for their own personal gains. "Now that everyone's here has arrived in time, we can start the Daily Club Meeting!"

The meeting was mostly normal since it consisted mostly on an analyzis on the production and progress all the clubs and about the plan to invade the Kansai region.

"And that's how we shall asure victory for Lady Satsuki against Kobe. Now, if someone has a request for their respective Club, talk now or be quiet." Innumuta told the Club Presidents, causing Akira to raise his hand. "Yes Mr. Kurusu?"

"I request to have the P-5 Gymnasium for the Fight Club to incorporate itself." He requested.

Innumuta then took a look at the part of the room request and he saw that it was all full. "Very well, your request has been approved."

* * *

"And right this way, it's the Honnouji Academy gymnasium. It contains 50 gym rooms perfect for implementing Clubs from the Sports Division. "Gamagori guided Ren, Mako and Ryuko to an elevator inside the Gymnasium until the arrive in front of the gym room P-5. Gamagori then proceed to bring out the key out of his pocked and opened the door of the gym.

"Woohoo! Our own gymnasium room! Having a Club is the best!" Mako rejoiced about all the room by themselves while running and flailing all around.

"Here are the keys of the gym. And better not screw this up Kurusu." Gamagori threw the keys of gym P-5 to Joker who managed to catch them flawlessly before leaving.

"Jeez. All that paperwork sure drained you all up. You look like a zombie!" Ryuko pointed at Akira's eyebags.

"Don't worry, I just stood all night doing paperwork. I'm surprised Mako is still alive and kicking after all that night." Joker told his friend before yawning. "By the way, I already gave you your Schedule of today's fights. All of them are against those super-specific Clubs so it will be easy to defeat them. You only need to defeat the 60% of them to fulfil today's quota." Akira handed Ryuko the list of the Club Presidents Iori gave him.

"Woah. Look at the names of these Clubs! Bulb Fixing Club? Furry Club? Ramen Cooking Club? Lock Opening Club? Yellow Pain Art Club? Grass Tap Club? Down Serve Tennis Club? Geez! Some of these Clubs sound way too weird to be true." Ryuko stated about the abundance of weird clubs. "By then way, what were you bozos talking about on that Club meeting?"

"It was mostly about the status of the Academy's progress and production on their military forces and about some plan to invade the Kansai Region. Damn… I'm gonna feel bad for those bastards at Kansai…" The trickster felt pitty for Kansai while laying on Ryuko's lap and putting his right arm on his forehead before taking a power nap.

"Oh boy… Here he comes with his pervy demeanor again." Ryuko sighted while carrying the thief to a nearby bench. "But well, can't blame him. Alright Senketsu, ready to kick butts of presidential scales?"

"**Heh! Just tell me when and we're ready to give those Clubs a Goku Uniform Inspection." **The Kamui Joked before Ryuko transformed and continued to her quest.

* * *

"Alright ya' clowns! I'm Ryuko Matoi from the Fight Club! Shibata Kenshin from the Uni-cycle bakery motocross club, I'm coming for you!" Matoi at a baking skatepark and pointed to the President having a Goku Uniform be a combination of a Motocross gear and chef's outfit while riding a Life Fiber Uni-Cycle.

"Oi, Good eye mate! Here to taste our new cakes with da' flavah' of DOOM!?" Kenshin exclaimed on an Australian accent while charging against the edgy girl alongside his One-Stars while carrying pastries filled with bombs.

"Sen-I-Sochitzu!" Ryuko sliced the members of the Clubs, destroying their Uniforms and absorbing the Banshis. Some leftovers of the desserts fell over Ryuko's cheeks and then proceed to taste the cake. "Meh, I ate better."

* * *

"Bwahahahahahaahahahaha! I am Dr. Hirayama Masato! President of the Life-Creation-by-using-stuffed-animals Club! You'll be the perfect test dummy to test the limitations of my Life Fiber Teddy Bears!" The President who wore a doctor and had Life Fiber gloves that help him to give life to his Stuffed animals ordered his Teddy zombies to attack Ryuko.

"Sen-I-Sochitsu!" Ryuko Stripped Masato from his Goku Uniform and destroyed his creations leaving cotton all scattered across the Laboratory.

* * *

"Wahahahahahaha! Ciao Signora Matoi… It's-a-me! Oki Torvald" The President who had a hooded cloak similar to a cult leader and had whip-like Life Fiber Spaghetti noodles for arms greeted the Kamui wielder "and-a-welcome to the Cult Club of-a-the Flying Spaghetti Mon-"

"Sen-I-Sochitzu!" Ryuko proceed to destroy the cult and spilling a red substance all over her Kamui. "Aw, gross! I got their blood all over me!"

"**Don't worry Matoi, it's only Tomato Sauce. Humans say it goes great on pasta." **Senketsu replied.

* * *

"Oh! Oh god! Ryuko alert! Ryuko alert!" A nerdy Club President who had a Goku Uniform similar to Satsuki's outfit before donning Junketsu freaked out alongside their One-Star Club members. The whole Club was filled with Satsuki posters, figurines, magazines with her posing on REVOCS clothing on the cover and even Waifu Pillows of her, and they cost alot. This disguised Ryuko to a whole another level.

The President the grabbed his replica of Bakuzan and posed the same manner as Satsuki. "I am Muranaka Akihiro! President of Satsuki Kiryuin's Fan Club, and in the name of the glorious Lady Satsuki, I will-"

"SEN-I-SOCHITZU!" Ryuko bellowed and disposed of the fanclub as fast as possible while destroying all of the merchandise.

* * *

"Oh baby… You finally came." A male and handsome Club President who wore a Goku Uniform similar to a combination of an Incubus and a Lovecraftian god. "I am Takei Hisao, President of the Lovecraftian Pleasure Club, and you're in a world of pleasure and hurt-"

"SEN-I-SOCHITZU!" Matoi roared stripping the President and One-Stars from their Uniforms, causing them to moan of pleasure and lust.

"Aw crap! These Clubs keep getting weirder and weirder. But we're almost there. I hope…" Ryuko sighted in relief. But then there could be hear footsteps that caused small queakes around her.

"Ohohohoho!" A chubby Club President wearing a Goku Uniform who was similar to the Stay Puft Marshmallowman on fire and was as tall as Gamagori approached the girl with the dash of red. "I am Moriyama Taro, President of the Marshmallow Roasting Clu-"

"Sen-I-Sochitzu!" Ryuko quickly disposed of the President before he could attack, but it left her Scissor Blade full of marshmallow.

"Yay! Marshmallows!" Mako who was with her friend rejoiced while eating the marshmallow leftovers.

"Well, I guess that's a wrap." Ryuko sighted out in relief after dealing with so many Club Presidents today.

"**I think that on this point, you and Mako will be promoted to One-Star status."**

"Yawn…" Akira walked where Ryuko was now with full energy. "If I'm guessing by your confidence, I'm assuming that you already finished your battles."

"Yup, 60% of the list completed! Now go on and give that 4-eyes from the Sewing Club this." Ryuko gave the thief the list.

* * *

At Iori's lab, he was on his main computer testing the prototype of the S.C.C.

"Alright people, don't get your asses stand there and bring the Shadow!" Iori ordered his One-stars. The minions were pushing a cage revealing to be a Barong ramming its head into the cage that's inside in hopes of being free to the testing area where they test the power of the Goku Uniforms and was reinforced by the most durable of metals the Kiryuin Conglomerate could purchase.

Iori then pressed a button showing the S.C.C. on a place-holder and proceed to pour on a small hole of the collar a liquid substance revealing to be the Persona Fragments he recollected on the ex-Chair of the Sports Division's duel, and fueling it completely.

The tailor's screen showed that the distillation and fueling of the Shadow Controlling Collar was a total success. "It will only be a success if it works." He replied to the PC's message, meanwhile the S.C.C. appeared on an emerging table from the ground in front of the One-Stars. "Alright gentlemen, unleash the beast!"

The One-Stars carefully unbound the Shadow, but they clearly knew that the unknown beast wouldn't receive the kidnapping with flowers on its hands to spread it everywhere it went. The Barong then pounced out of its prison into one on the One-Stars with the desire of tearing down his skin.

Luckily, the Scientifics managed to work as a team and forced the beast into putting the S.C.C. and saving their fellow Club member.

Iori waited for the One-Stars to exit the test chamber. "All set. Initiating S.C.C. Test in 3, 2, 1…" When the countdown reached to 0. The Collar activated giving the Shadows special shockwaves. But rather than becoming obedient to Satsuki, it went full berserk, making the red alarm sound all over the laboratory. Luckily for the Sewing Club, if it wasn't for Innumuta implementing a Self-destructing emergency protocol on the collars, the Sewing Club would be no more.

The collar then exploded killing the Shadows, spilling a black and red goo all over the Test facility.

*Well, I'm not Innumuta or anything, but this sure's gonna hurt on Honnouji's budget's balls" Iori sighted out before taking out his glasses and cleaning them with a small cloth from his pocket.

"Iori Sir, someone's requesting to enter the Sewing Club's laboratory." The Sewing Club's gatekeeper informed his leader through a face-time hologram.

"Requesting the identity of the fool who interrupted me from my work." Iori asked the gatekeeper while putting again his glasses and accommodate them.

"It's Akira Kurusu, President of the Fight Club sir."

"Let him pass." Iori told him before pressing a button to hide the Shadow Controlling Collar before he could enter. He thinks that Akira has already fulfilled his request.

"Sir!" The gatekeeper then pressed a button on his control pad to open the gates of the Sewing Club.

"Iori, the deed is done." Ren handed the list to Iori.

"I hope that you aren't lying Kurusu, you can't trick me into believing that you completed the mission I told you and just crossing the names with a marker." Iori then accessed the list of Club Presidents of Honnouji Academy, and for his surprise, he discovered that the name of the Club Presidents marked on the list were nowhere to be found. "I'm… Actually surprised that you managed to pull it off."

"Well, you should give Ryuko the whole credit. I was drained out by that moment." Akira wanted the emperor to give Isshin's daughter the credit.

"I'm sorry, but when one of your Clubs makes an achievement, it's also your achievement, whenever you like it or not." Iori replied. "But still, I thank you for saving Honnouji Academy for a massive decline on its future line of Goku Uniforms. I owe you one, but as long as it not harshly defies Lady Satsuki's will." Iori told the Phantom Thief with a soft smile on his face.

He didn't know, but he could feel that his bond with Iori was becoming stronger

**I am Thou, Thou art i…**

**Thou have acquired a new bow**

**It shall become the wings of rebellion that shall breaketh the clothing of captivity**

**With the rebirth of the Hermit Persona**

**Thou has retrieved a power dormant within the soul**

**That shall lead to salvation and new power…**

The Hermit Tarot card fell into Akira's palm, reawakening Arahabaki from his dormant state. Having a confidant that is near Satsuki Kiryuin would be immensely helpful for him in the near future.

"Well, its all set." Iori told Akira after sending a message to the Kiryuin's branches and Honnouji's mother computer.

"About what?" The thief asked.

"The promotion of Matoi and Mankanshoku. From now on, their ranks will be One-Star."

* * *

*The next day*

The Mankanshokus were standing on a balcony of a One-Star Condo watching the beautiful view of the Sea of Japan, all thanks to Ryuko and Mako becoming One-Stars. But of course, Barazo couldn't abandon his Back-alley sign, so he brought it here to relocate his clinic. "Finally, our very own condo! What a great view!" Sukuyo admired the great view over the sea of Japan.

"Yeah, it's great. And I like my new clinic too." Barazo replied with joy while holding a coffee mug. "I just hope that I don't lose any of my back-alley patient though."

"BAH! As long as the Kiryuin are okay with Ren's Club, who gives a crap?" Mataro rejoiced while enjoying the new apartment alongside Guts, Mako and even Ryuko. Speaking of the girls, Mako was now wearing the female One-Star Uniform, meaning that she would act more hyperactive than usual and Ryuko was now wearing a One-Star hairclip.

"We have our own bathroom!" Mako rejoiced on the bathtub while Mataro was tasting the clean water from the shower.

"And the best part is that it has actual warm water." Ryuko was actually letting her optimistic side now while putting her hands on the hot water of the sink.

"Now we have a washing machine! And even an automatic dish-washer!" Ms. Mankanshoku couldn't be anymore happy. She could now use machines to do the chores and spent quality time with her kids and husband.

"We also have air conditioners too!" Mataro pick up his pet to feel the cool winds of the blowing beauty. No more they must risk their blood being sucked by mosquitoes if they want to not sweat like pigs at night. "And there's one on every room!"

"We got a legit toilet!" The back-alley doctor couldn't believe that he's now sitting on a REAL toilet. It has been so long since he took a dump on one of those since his childhood. But the experience was about to get better once the jet of water from the High-Tech toiler hit Barazo, making him do a pleasant moan, on a comedic way of course.

"Hey Ryuko, isn't our new room the best!" Mako asked while laying on the underside of a bed bunker on a girly room with all sorts of cute plushies. "I love love being a One-Star!" Mako rolled all around her new bed while covering herself on blankets to become a bed burrito.

"I guess you were right. More stars mean a better life." Ryuko replied while looking at the window.

"Enjoying your new home?" Asked Akira while entering the Mankanshoku's room.

"REN!" Both Mataro, Mako and even Guts launched themselves into the trickster to give him a group hug.

"Thankyourentankyourentankyourentankyouren!" Both brothers were babbling the thank you repeatedly.

"Ugh… Y-you're welcome! But can you get off? You're asphyxiating me!" Akira plead the brothers to freed him from their arms before they could pop him.

"Ren! It's great that you came here to join us, like old times." Barazo told happily to the thief. "And its also really convenient that we're living in the same building."

"Well, I negotiated your relocation with the Student Council. Though students can't live on the same home, excluding the No-Stars, I managed to give you a room right next door to me and Mikisugi-Sensei." Ren replied while Morgana was playing with Guts.

"And you just came in time! Cuz' dinner's ready and you're invited!" Sukuyo was carrying huge chunks of food including rice, gourmet soup and her iconic croquettes.

"Let's eat!" The whole family, including Akira and Ryuko exclaimed as they sit down on the table.

"No more mystery Croquettes tonight, no sorry-bob. From now on, we shall have croquettes of 100% angus beef from real cows and pigs! Not the ones Lady Satsuki refers to of course." Ms. Mankanshoku presented a dinner table full of food and Croquettes that would water the mouth with just the mere sight.

When the kids took a bite of the croquettes, they could feel that their souls were reaching heaven. Sukuyo's Mankanshoku's cooking skills were from another world (no pun intended). It was the poor-quality of the products she used to cook with that was holding her back.

"Twere swo fwrikin gfwood!" Mataro was crying tears of joy by just tasting the crunchy goodness.

"I'm so glad that you're enjoying it Mataro." Mako's mom flattered by her son enjoying his meal. "If you want more, there are more on the pla- WHERE DID ALL THE CROUETTES GO!?" Sukuyo gasped by seeing the whole plate full of croquettes was empty they all looked around who on the family ate them all, but the culprit was a gigantic surprise.

Akira was caught devouring the hundreds of croquettes, as evidence by his mouth being full of the tasty treat and his One-Star Goku Uniform full of croquettes leftovers. "Ehhhh… Sworrgy, bwits gyust twat bwi bwalsbro bgweat bwgit gbralot glob gblutsfwo." Akira blushed in embarazment knowing that the Mankanshokus know about his eating skills. After all, he has done all of the Big Band burger challenges.

There was a silence between the room for a few seconds.

"YOU TRULY ARE A MANKANSHOKU!" The family including Guts gave Kurusu a group hug with a sea of tears running though their faces knowing that he's truly part of the family due to his eating habits.

Ren swallowed his food before talking. "You aren't mad?"

"Why should we? My mom can make one million croquettes and never be tired." Mako replied while giving a happy smile. "Thank you Ren! Thank you so much for getting out from the slums and see all of my family truly happy! This is all that I wish, and we all owe you a big one! Now I shall give you as the title of my 2nd super duper hyper mega ultra best friend!" Mako cried out tears of joy, thanking the phantom thief from getting her family out of poverty.

He could feel that his relationship with Mako was becoming stronger…

**I am thou, thou art i…**

**Thou have acquired a new bow**

**It shall become the wings of rebellion that shall breaketh the clothing of captivity**

**With the rebirth of the Star Persona**

**Thou have retrieved a power dormant within the soul**

**That shall lead to salvation, and new power…**

The Tarot card of the Star Arcana fell towards Akira's palm, reawakening Lucifer the morning star himself from his slumber.

"H-hey, don't give me all the credit! Thank Matoi for doing the dirty work. Me and Mako just do the dirty work." Akira wanted to give Ryuko some of his glory.

"Nah, there's no need. As long as we're all happy, it's enough for me." Ryuko denied. For her, having the Mankanshokus and Akira as some sort of pseudo-family was enough to fill the void on her heart.

Some time later, Ryuko went to have a calm bath on her new bathtub. Until she heard bumps on the window beside her. She opened the window revealing Akira and Mataro tied to ropes and with buckets full of soap and window cleaners on their hands.

"YOU DAMN PERVERTS! CAN'T A GIRL BATH HERSELF IN PEACE ON THIS SHITTY PLACE!?" Ryuko was ready to cut the duo with her Scissor Blade.

"I swear! We were just cleaning the windows! The window cleaners couldn't come today, so we have to do it ourselves!" Akira replied and was enough to stop Ryuko's attack of rage.

"Well, except for my dad and Guts. You can go ahead and smack them." Mataro pointed at his dad and dog peeping on her. Matoi was surprised about how much Mako's brother has changed to a better person and became a less pervert kid. But he's still a money-loving scammer and troublemaker.

Ryuko sliced Barazo's and Gut's ropes sending them falling to the ground.

"W-we're okay." Barazo raised a thumb's up, informing that he wasn't dead from the impact.

"Guts!" The dog barked.

"Heh… even if those peepers are getting it harder here, some things never change." Ryuko smiled while Akira closed the window.

Everyone was finally in bed, ready to sleep. Except for Mako and Ryuko who where still awake, but on their jammies.

"This is like a dream come true isn't it? Everyone's so happy now, including Ren." Mako still couldn't believe it. She and Ryuko were now One-Stars and living the life. "From now on, I shall work harder on my duties. I will become Honnouji's best Vice-President for the sake of my family, Ren and you Ryuko."

"Yeah, I know you will." Ryuko replied before the 2 closed her eyes.

But what both didn't knew, is that Nui Harime was spying on the 2 on their window while strangling a High Pixie until her head pops off. "Hihihihi! Oh Mankanshoku, Mankanshoku, Mankanshoku. If you only knew on the type monsters and evil piggies Lady Satsuki's system turns good ol' people like you into."

* * *

**Confidant Summary:**

**Iori Shiro – The Hermit: The President of the Sewing Club, Emperor of Honnouji and most entrusted soldier to Satsuki besides the now Elite Trio. He told me that he and Nui were taught by Satsuki's mother about the creation of Goku Uniforms. That explains a lot.**

**Persona Obtainned: Arahabaki**

**Mako Mankanshoku - The Star: The Optimistic, bubbly and hyperactive daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Mankanshoku and closest friend to Ryuko and me. No matter how grim a situation becomes, she's always the spark of light on a cloud of darkness.**

**Persona Obtained: Lucifer**


	9. Chapter 8: Like a Dream Come True

Chapter 8: Like a Dream Come True

"WHAT!? 3200000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 Dollars!?" A lanky man who was the owner and CEO of Victory's Legend, one of the leading clothing companies of America gasped via a video-calling knowing how much REVOCS is willing to buy their company.

"That's correct Mr. Williams. The Kiryuin Conglomerate is willing to buy your brand by that amount. Do you accept or do you have any questions?" Rei who was sitting at Ragyo's office asked Banter Williams.

"Wait a moment, how do I know you aren't scamming me brat? Where's the hell is Ragyo Kiryuin?" The CEO asked Ragyo's secretary to assure that she isn't pranking him or anything else.

"I'm sorry, but Lady Ragyo can't come today. She's at her manor doing important business." Rei replied back to inform Banter. But in reality, Ragyo was on her Life Fiber palace built under the Kiryuin's Manor to pay tribute to the Original Life Fiber.

"In that case. then… GIMMIE GIMMIE GIMMIE GIMMIE GIMMIE!" The owner of the American company demanded the money right then and now. And after some more negotiation, the Kiryuin Conglomerate managed to assimilate another clothing company onto their Life Fiber web of clothing Monopoly. And handing over that exaggerated amount of money to someone is like throwing a penny for REVOCS.

"And another pig joins the cattle…" Rei muttered to herself. Rei was one of the many people who's helping Ragyo to fulfil her ambition to sacrifice all of humanity to the Original Life Fiber. And she had good reasons. She isn't obsessed with Life Fibers like Ragyo, be a sadistic bastard who wants to watch the whole world burn just for her amusement like Kuroido, or be born from the Primordial being like Nui, she's a plain ol' human helping to kickstart the end of all things and she was just bringing forward the inevitable. After all, she just lost faith on all of humanity, knowing that they're always been a selfish species only interested on their own desires by stomping and devouring on the weak, destroying their own planet for their needs, twisting and corrupting the media to manipulate the ignorant masses to their fitting delight, sending people that they're scarifying their lives just to pointless wars for resources or land and constantly sinning to achieve their twisted wishes. Lust, Vanity, Gluttony, Wrath, Greed, Envy, Pride and Sloth.

Most people would just ignore these thoughts and go on with their lives because they're conformed with their lifestyles their superiors shove on their throats or they're forced into not have the will to not accept it since if they do, you could be considered an enemy of Society or the black sheep.

Rei is one of those people, for someone who lived on the south part of Africa where war, famine and starvation is in every corner, she could easily have a nihilistic perspective on the world. To know that Ragyo from all people would save her from the civil war that was taking place on her country…

***Flashback***

**20 Years ago**

On a small town, a civil war took place. The girl witnessed her parents getting mercilessly killed in front on her eye and was running away in hopes of not getting fired. She was hopeless and full of despair.

With her family dead and her whole life crumbling and breaking down, she felt that she had nowhere to go on the world.

When running away from the blasts, guns and tanks of the war exploding within her country, she hid under the rubbles of a building sobbing about the loss of her loved ones. But for her dismay, one of the soldiers found her and point his riffle onto the young girl. She thought that it was her end, until a bright rainbow light enveloped the whole area…

"Pathetic humans… Killing each other for some worthless oil, truly they're a species beyond saving. And that's the truth of humanity!" Ragyo's voice echoed all around the area before a thread of a flimsy but super-sharp thread of Life Fiber decapitated all the soldiers of the area, thus ending the war.

And there she was. Ragyo Kiryuin wearing a military outfit and aviator glasses. She was on a mission to recrui humans with high compatibility with the Life Fibers for her cause. And besides, due to Africa's poverty, it would be hard to cover the continent in COVERS.

"It's a shame that the people of this country are still denying the Life Fibers." The Kiryuin sighted while looking at the bloody place. Another thing that she hates alongside opposition are commoners. "And it's a shame that these pigs are wasting their remaining days on these pointless wars." She then brought out a Life Fiber pin and threw it at the young Rei's forehead, causing it to glow a rainbow light. "Magnificent, a perfect reaction. Souichiro, would you be kind and start the chopper?" Ragyo tasked her former lover to start the helicopter while her agents were bowing behind her on a straight line. "My dear child, you have been chosen by the Life Fibers. I see that inside your soul, you hate this world with a burning passion. If that's the case, you could help me to finally put an end to these pigs on human clothing. Join me on my side and throw away your country, family and your humanity… Rei Hoomaru. Mmmm… Rei Hoomaru, what a lovely name… From now on my little darling, that'll be your new name." Ragyo lured the helpless child while handling her glasses to her, becoming the ones she would wear. Wear to blind herself from the truth of humanity.

***End of flashback***

Ragyo is the only people who considers a mother figure since well… And does she regret that she's helping an evil cultist to destroy the world? A bit, but after experiencing all those horrible things, she would like to say otherwise. Grief, nihilism and grudge is what is motivating her and she only wants her suffering to end. She's a woman with nothing to lose.

She then re-watched the fight between Akira against Fukuroda and her mind was still spinning about the words the thief threw at Fukuroda. From what he shouted, he also hates the tyranny of the strong and evil as much as her. But still…

* * *

It was another bright day at Honnouji Academy for the Fight Club trio at the Gym P-5. After the normal classes and some P.E., it was finally time for the Extracurricular classes. Akira was sitting on a chair in front of a table with his arms crossed while Morgana was sleeping over the desk. The Club was a bit messy since it had a lot of variety of fighting styles, an arena made out of chalk on the wooden floor forming an arena and there were a lot of sport gear all over the gymnasium like tennis rackets, baseball bats, Bokkens, Sports balls and even slingshots.

"Good day Mr. Club President. Say, who's asses I'm gonna kick today?" Ryuko entered to the gang's lair while cracking her knuckles, ready to shove a Sen-I-Sochitzu to more Club Presidents.

"Ryuko! You came in time! Here!" Akira stood up and handed to her friend a pile of bulletins, and I mean a lot of bulletins.

"H-hey fuzzy hair!? What the hell?" Matoi asked while still trying to carry the mountains of paper.

"Sorry for the requesting you this, but we desperately need more Club members." Akira responded while feeding his cat some croquettes.

"Oh! So you want to build yourself an army of One-Stars? Why not ask Gamagori and give you some of those One-Stars clones? I mean, Honnouji tends to have a dozen of them!" Ryuko reclaimed while putting the bulletins on the floor.

"It's just that on today's meeting, they warned me that if I don't have at least 2 other members, the Disciplinary Committee will have no other choice but to close down the Fight Club. So all that I ask you is to offer these papers to the students of Honnouji to see if they are interested." Ren explained the dilemma the Fight Club is facing now.

"Guys! Guys!" Mako ran at full speed to the gymnasium to catch up where Akira and Ryuko where.

"Mako? Why the rush?" Ryuko cluelessly asked.

"I managed to convince 2 students to join the Fight Club!" Mako jumped in joy while squealing. "And you won't believe who there are! Alright guys, you can come in."

From the entrance to the P-5 gymnasium, 2 figures were walking to enter. One male and the other female. The male one had a bandana covering his eyes and had a Bokken on his right hand to use it as a white cane due to his blindness while the female one had those familiar shark teeth, blonde pigtails and that multipurpose lenses on her right eye.

"OH HELL NO! Those bastards from all people?" Ryuko immediately activated Senketsu and pointed her weapon against Omiko and the now No-Star Sanageyama.

"Don't you think pointing weapons at people you barely met is rude?" Sanageyama who even if he wasn't looking directly at Ryuko, knew about her moves due to the sound of her voice and activation of the Kamui.

"Yeah, whatever, you cocky chimpanzee! Now would you please get that damn scissor of yours out of MY way bitch!?" Omiko now being super-rude to everyone due to everyone snarled at Ryuko while walking toward the Phantom Thief's desk.

Before Ryuko could explode out of anger and attack the former emperor, Akira stopped her by threatening her by summoning Arsene. "Forgive my member. She often attacks people who insult her."

"Whatever Einstein!" Omiko insulted Ren before pulling up a chair in front of Akira's table. "By the way, emm… Thanks for saving me from being expelled during no-tardies day… and also expelling that vomit hair out of the Elite 4." Omiko whispered at Ren's ear.

"I heard what you said, you shit-eating shark!" Sanageyama who also pulled a chair to the Club President's desk while crossing his legs.

"Bite me you Elitist bastard! See if you Tengatsu can dodge the fist I'm going to shove in your ass! Oh wait, you don't have it anymore cuz of "muh resolve"!" Omiko was about to engage Uzu on a fight with evidence of her clenching fists.

"OH! Do I need to remind you who was a member of the Elite 4 underling!?" Sanageyama clinged to his past and dead glory and was about to smack Omiko on the head.

"Both of you, CALM DOWN!" Akira cried at the 2 of them while summoning Lucifer to stop the 2 from wreaking havoc. "If you continue to act like children, then I'll have no choice than to call the Disciplinary Committee to throw you into the Time-out Dungeon!" Akira, even if he hates to oppress his companions, he had to at least discipline them for a bit and know that they're on a team that helps each other.

The threat was enough to scare the ex-emperor and ex-member of the Elite 4 and stop them from fighting.

"Hmph… I still won't forgive you for ditching me from my privileges." Omiko grunted at Sanageyama while looking at another direction and puffing her cheeks.

"Pft… As if I care you loser…" Sanageyama replied back.

"So, back to the basics, are you 2 going to join my Club?" Akira asked while bringing out a clipboard of the Club members.

"Yeah right. So are you going to stand there and not signing me up or what?" Sanageyama sounded really pissed off. He wasn't the usual cocky and laxed lad he used to know, but rather a bitter and rude individual similar to Ryuko to some extend.

"So guessing by your mannerisms, no other club accepted your admission right? Hehe, but you kinda deserve it." Akira laughed at Sanageyama's fall from grace. Maybe he could rehabilitate the 2 of them.

Sanageyama wanted to say otherwise, but then he remembered that Akira was 2 rank higher than him. "Hmph… I don't know if you are some kind of foresighter, but sadly yes. Even when everyone knows that I don't know, was part of the Elite 4, they still laugh and made fun of me as if I was some sort of clown. And the fact that I can't be promoted anymore doesn't really help. Effin Satsuki…" Sanageyama whispered a small Insult to Satsuki before crossing his arms.

"Hmm? Or is it me, or did you insulted Lady Satsuki?" Joker showed intrigue on the ex-Kendo President's offense. "Guess when she kicked you out, your loyalty towards her also went downhill."

"W-whaaat!? Of course not!" Sanageyama didn't want to admit his hate towards Satsuki. Ever since his expulsion and him now rotting on the slums, he has grow a grudge against the Kiryuin.

"Ha! Would you look at that. The rotten elitist you humiliated now is kissing your feet. Now that's what I call some poetic justice." Morgana laughed at Sanageyama desesperation while hopping onto his lap.

"GYAH! Would you please keep your furball out of my legs?" Sanageyama asked Akira while trying to get the gat out of his leg.

"Sorry, I can't. By the looks of it, my cat starts to like you." Akira chuckled for a brief moment watching Morgana cuddle the green teenager's leg. "And also, in the Fight Club, everyone is treated like a family, so there's no abuse of power here." Akira told the 2 while showing a clipboard. "So sign here your names if you wish to join the Club."

"Phm… Bout' damn time!" Sanageyama grunted while bringing out a pencil to sign his name, Class and family and Omiko did the same.

"So… What is going to be our first task then?" Omiko asked, waiting for his new leader for the first order.

But without any warning, a stampede of Ping Pong tables rushed down to the gym to hunt down Ryuko's Kamui. Sanageyama and Ren took Omiko, Morgana and Mako by their collars to save them and Ryuko sliced the table.

From the entrance of the gym, a line of female One-Stars that look like the ones Jakuzure had appeared. Except that they have a Goku-Uniform similar to Mako's and also had giant Ping Pong rackets on their heads.

"Ohohoho! At last we meet Ryuko Matoi! I am Aizenrenbo Fu-"

"Aizenrenbo Fuguhara! I know!" Sanageyama stole Fuhuhara's words from her mouth before she could end her sentence. After all, he was part of the Sports division, so me must at least know the majority of Sports Clubs.

"So you're here again to boast your Ping Pong hooker getup?" Omiko mocked the Ping Pong President who had a skimpy 2-Star Goku Uniform with her being barely Naked and with 2 Ping Pong Rackets with the Life Fiber Stars covering her cleavage.

"Wait… Uzu Sanageyama and Omiko Hakodate!? Bahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Aizenrenbo and her subordinates threw a laughing fit seeing the Ex-Chair and Ex-Empress hit rock bottom.

"Yeah, yeah! Laugh while you can you Ping Pong bitch…" Omiko hissed at the President. "I'm just here cuz' at least I owe Kurusu for saving my ass on No-Tardies day. Too bad that you were not there to see it and you were being spoiled like a filthy pig. The mighty Omiko Hakodate doesn't give up that easily and I shall recover my title of Emperor of Honnouji Academy!"

What Omiko said made her chuckle for a brief moment. "Funny that you say it! BECAUSE LADY SATSUKI HAS NOW GIVEN ME YOUR TITLE OF HONNOUJI EMPEROR!" The President of the Ping Pong Club then pulled out a certificate from who knows of her new rank as a Honnouji Emperor and boasted it at her nemesis.

"Huh? Do you know her Hakodate?" Mako asked Omiko with intrigue.

"Yeah, and a lot…" Omiko responded with indignation while narrowing at the Ping Pong President.

"Tch, whatever Shark trash." Aizenrenbo stuck out her tongue against the tennis player to mock her, just to later look at Akira. "President of the Fight Club, we ask for your permission if we can fight Ryuko Matoi from your Club." The President requested the phantom thief if she could give a go to snatch her Kamui.

"Alright Fuzzy Hair, you give the signal and I will deliver the burial!" Ryuko was already pumped up about her next fight.

"I'm afraid that I have to refuse." Akira said no to the Ping Pong player's wish. "Because today, your opponents will be Omiko Hakodate and Uzu Sanageyama! So Ryuko, go sit on a bench and grab some snacks."

"Wait what!? Against a freaking 2-Star? You know that I'm powerful enough to take down a 3-Star Kurusu!" Sanageyama protested Kurusu's decision.

"Do I have to remind you why are you a No-Star to begin with?" Joker wanted Sanageyama to remind why he's on his current position while giving a smugly smirk.

Sanageyama wanted to prove a case, but the trickster was right. He only got up from his chair and prepare his Bokken.

Meanwhile with Omiko, she was grinning maliciously knowing that she's going to kick her old arch-nemesis' ass. "Hehehehe… Oh boy! So you always say that Ping Pong is always superior to tennis right? Well just wait and we'll see which sport is the superior one!" Omiko chuckled while cracking her knuckles and grabbing a tennis racket.

"In that case, good." Akira then brought out a megaphone out of nowhere. "Ladies and Gentlemen! I'm your host Akira Kurusu, President of the newly made Fight Club of Honnouji Academy and I want to welcome y'all to the P-5 gymnasium and witness an exhibition match that will have your balls bounce all over the place!" The phantom thief announced like a wrestling announcer while a bunch of spotlights turned on, with Ryuko sitting a bit frustrated while Mako was clapping and holding a sign saying "Omiko and Sanageyama 4 Life!" "In the visitor's side we have the Club President of the Ping Pong Club and long arch-enemy of Omiko Hakodate and current Emperor of Honnouji, Aizenrenbo Fuguhara!" A spotlight flashed on her direction while a clapping audience soundtrack was being played.

"Oh thank you!" Aizenreno bowed while receiving the compliments.

"And on the Home Side, 2 ex-extra arrogant legends from Honnouji Academy who have fallen from grace, but they're working their way to rehabilitate themselves and reach the gods again! Omiko Hakodate and Uzu Sanageyama!" Akira the ordered the spotlight to shine above the Kendo and Tennis players.

"I'll make sure to make this quick before you whine about that we were way too strong for your liking." Sanageyama threated the girl before making a fighting stand signifying that he's ready.

"Alright, there's only one rule on my fights and its that killing your opponent is prohibited." Akira told the 2 sides before they could let loose. "Alright then, settle the score and FIGHT!" Akira gave the green signal before dashing with grace where the other girls where.

"Open fire girls!" Aizenreno threw a bunch of Ping Pong balls in the air, and the One-Stars used their head-rackets to strike in hopes of hitting Omiko and Sanageyama.

Both the blonde girl and green-haired teen shielded themselves from the incoming strike of balls by flipping one of the Ping Pong tables and use it as a barricade. When the Ping Pong balls impacted against something, they instantly exploded revealing to be Ping Pong bombs.

"Hey Mister Elite 4, so any idea to get this paddle-heads out!?" Omiko asked Sanageyama while their barricade was slowly being destroyed.

"Do I look like Innumuta to you Shark failure!? You're the one who knows that bitch more than I do!" Sanageyama barked back before an even larger ball exploded, breaking half the table.

"That bitch! Always cheating! UGH! I still won't forget how she replaced gasoline over cooking oil back when we were on first year's cooking class just because she couldn't cook a decent meal, so she had to sabotage me!" Omiko was releasing her fumes out and remembering how Aizenrenro constantly bullied her back in the day. But then calmed down and took a deep breath. "Even I hate this, but we have to work together for atleast this once!"

"Uhhh… I hate to admit it, but you're right…" Sanageyama even hated the idea. "Now here's the plan." The ex-Kendo President whispered his plan to the ex-Empress. "Now, focus…" Sanageyama then closed his eyes to activate his Shingatsu by using the Life Fibers on the bandana covering his eyes since it's a product of REVOCS. It may not give him super-human senses, but at least a bit above the average human if he focus completely.

He could briefly see everything. From the sound of the rackets hitting the balls to the gunpowder on the balls. He couldn't hear or smell nothing for a second, and that's the signal to finally strike!

"Here I go!" Sanageyama rushed swiftly over the battlefield while dodging the Ping Pong bombs. "Men!" Sanageyama stroke one a good bunch of One-Stars on the head with his trusty Bokken, breaking their raquet heads. "And we're just getting started! Special Move! Take no tsuisutā!" The Kendo duelist then started to spin and spin at a fast speed alongside his Bokken that it made him look like a Beyblade and proceed to deal with the rest of One-Stars as he charged against them and easily dispose all of them. "Shark shit, here!" Sanageyama picked up some of the scattered ping pong balls on the floor and thew it where Hakodate were.

Omiko got out from her barricade and activated her lenses to have a precise shot. "Let's see! Ball Speed: High! Potency: Very hard! Opponent: Medium Target! Accuracy: 100%!" Omiko then prepared her Tennis Racket and she hit all the upcoming balls at great speed that were aiming against the Ping Pong President.

"Hey Fuguhara! Remember that time we started our clubs? Well, I'LL MAKE YOU REMEMBER ONCE I SHUT YOUR LIGHTS!" Omiko cried at the Ping Pong President before hitting the upcoming projectiles with a powerful serve and redirected the Ping Pong balls against Fuguhara.

"You think I'll fall that easily Hakodate!? Think again! Taste my flaming-" Aizenrenbo paused for a brief moment a to chug a bottle of gasoline completely.

"Geez! Didn't knew that Honnouji students can drink up gasoline so casually! Are they part cars or something?" Morgana yelped at the Ping Pong President's action.

"SERVE!" Fuguhara cried out her attack as she breath fire from his mouth, incinerating the balls and serving them back with her trusty Life Fiber Racket.

Both sportsgirls were having the most intense Tennis match that even surpasses the one against Ryuko. Maybe Aizenrenbo had the advantage in power, but Omiko's determination and willpowers was so high it's helping her to be in par with her arch-nemesis.

"I-I can't believe this! How in the name of Lady Satsuki are you able to keep up!?" Fuguhara's jaw dropped on an instant seeing about how Hakodate could keep up.

"Easy you Ping Pong hoe! Don't ever underestimate…" Omiko paused for a moment to bend her racked like a boomerang. "THE POWER OF DETERMINATION!" The ex-Empress then threw her racked against her enemy's face, hitting her and making her bleed.

"You really think you would forgot about ME, RIGHT!?" Sanageyama snuck behind the Ping Pong President with his Bokken at hand. "Super Killing Move! Shin-Kancho!" Sanageyama made an extreme Kancho to Aizenrenbo by using his Bokken to shove it where the sun doesn't rise.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" The new Emperor cried in pain as she comically jumped in a comical way up to the roof in response.

"Hey Fuzzy Hair, can i?" Ryuko asked Akira while preparing her Scissor Blade and transformation.

"Hahahaha… Go Ahead…" He responded on a malicious way, greenlighting Matoi's action.

After synchronizing, Ryuko jumped high in the sky where Aizenrenbo Fuguhara was. "Guess your ass is going to get served!" Ryuko snarled cockily at the Ping Pong President, causing her to gulp.

"Sen-I-Sochitzu!" Ryuko sliced the President's Goku Uniform into nothingess, leaving her Butt-Naked on the floor completely defeated.

**K.O.**

"And that's a wrap!" Mako shouted out while pressing a button that caused a lot of balloons and confetti to fall off, including a giant Neon-Sign saying "Congratulations".

"Ehh…? Do you really blow your Club's budget on THIS!? You gotta be kidding me!" Omiko sighted before spitting on Fuguhara's unconscious face.

"Heh… not to shabby, for someone with a tiny weenie Ryuji." Akira accidentally slipped out his former Phantom Thief's name.

The compliment made Uzu blush extremely. "HEY! WHO THE HELL DID YOU CALLED TINY WEENIE!? But… Why did you call me Ryuji…?" Sanageyama was confused about why did the President called him like that.

"Oh! Sorry Sanageyama…" Akira then holded his chest with his hand while trying to hold the tears for just remembering his best friend. "It's just… You sometimes act so similar to him. Ryuji was a really talented member of my past school's track team, but was then abused by our former P.E. Teacher, with even going as far as breaking my friend's leg… Though, we managed to deliver that bastard to justice, i… still feel terribly bad for him and his fate…"

"**Akira…"** Even Senketsu felt bad for the poor teenager.

But their drama would be cut short once a familiar pink-haired teenager passed by the gym.

"Heh… For your first days, I must say that your No-Stars have shown good resolve for their first time. Not that it matters for a special case." Nonon entered the gym alongside her band, causing Hakodate and Mankanshoku to show discipline.

"Oh crap! Here we go aga-" Akira stopped Ryuko from pointing her weapon at Jakuzure.

"Been a while monkeybrain. So, do you like your new home at garbageland, oh wait! It's called the slums. Ohohohoho!" Nonon smugly laughed at Sanageyama alongside her band.

"Pfft! What the hell do you want now Jakuzure?" Sanageyama asked quite annoyed and casually to the member of the Elite Trio.

"Hey! You know who you're talking to trash!? Just because you were once part of the Elite 4 doesn't give you the privilege to talk to me so casually!" Nonon exclaimed while puffing her cheeks and releasing steam of anger. But she was caught off guard by Sanageyama pointing his Bokken to her head.

"Enough opening acts and go to the curtain call! What do you want?" Sanageyama asked menacingly.

Jakuzure then took a deep breath and proceed. "I want to have a conversation with A-a-akira Kurusu… T-that's it!" She asked while blushing.

"Oh I see, you want to on a date right?" Sanageyama asked smugly while cackling for a bit.

"WAAAAAHH!?" The President of the Music Club gasped before repeatedly smacking the former Kendo President with her pink baton.

"Say Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!?" Mako jumped out of her seat after hearing that.

Hallelujah!

"No way in the good word of Lady Satsuki! Is Ms. Jakuzure in deep love for Ren? I never thought that one of the Elite Trio could fall under Ren's charm. Is Ryuko jealous? Will Ren fall under Ms. Jakuzure's Snakey ways? If you get married, can you name one of your offspring as Mako Jr.?"

"Fine… I'll go." Akira responded without any doubts, causing the whole Fight Club to gasp.

"What!? Are you freaking nuts!?" Omiko exclaimed at the President.

"Don't worry everyone. I know how to defend myself, but orders are orders." Akira responded with a warm smile while Morgana jumped into the duffle bag. "By the way Sanageyama, I noticed that you lack a place to live. Meet me at the slums at 6 P.M. after I finished my important meeting with Ms. Jakuzure. But for now, class dismissed. So see ya tomorrow." Akira then picked his duffle bag and hold Jakuzure's hand gently while she was blushing like crazy.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Music Club's room, Nonon was performing a Beethoven piece with her band while using Akira as a chair. And the most awkward part, is that she wasn't heavy or anything. The thing that made Akira really uncomfortable was Jakuzure's soft buns, making him blush and sweat heavily drops. But at the end, he managed to survive the embarrassment.

"Good job on completing the Jakuzure's resistance test. Now it means that you're worthy of my love- i-i-I mean time!" Jakuzure then got off from the Phantom thief's back while cleaning her clothes and even her soft buns.

Ren only smiled at Jakuzure. It was clear that she was in love with him and she didn't want to admit her feelings. "Thanks for the compliment Ms. Jakuzure. So anyone who wants to approach you has to do this harsh test?"

"You bet your ass yo' dingus." She snarky responded. The alarm of the academy then tolled, announcing that the Club activities are finally over. "Oh you look at that. Club class is over! Shoo! Now go home everyone! That's all! And you're bothering me!" Nonon ordered her band to return to their One-Star apartments on a mean-spirited way.

"Umm… Ms. Jakuzure, are you always that mean to your other members?" Akira asked in hopes of not awakening Jakuzure's tantrumic wrath. But then again, he could manage to defeat her if combat was necessary. And much easier now with Lucifer.

"Well of course! Those second-rate lackeys need to know better before they have any dumb ideas of defying me. Besides, since they're I Honnouji and I'm one of the Elite Trio, there's no way in heaven that they would have the brass and trumpets necessary to oppose me!" Nonon then smugly laughed while doing the usual female evil laugh pose.

Akira knew that this will be a very odd date… Now he has to date an arrogant, bratty, elitist, smuggling and selfish teenage girl. But maybe on the course of his "private meeting", he could manage to rehabilitate the pink-haired girl for the better.

"Say Ms. Jakuzure, have you already decided the place we're going for our date?" Akira asked with a smug grin on her face.

"Wa-WAAAAAAAAAAAA! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The musician squealed with thirst on her face while falling under Kurusu's charms. Maybe it was his cockiness, snarky, confident and teasing attitude that loves about him. And also his handsome look with his nerdy glasses making him look really cute. "We-well, i-I was p-p-planning t-t-that w-we could go to t-that cute new café on the T-two-star districts… W-well, o-of course with me on your side, there would not be any problem if a stinky One-Star steps on the Two-Star parts of Honno City." Nonon stammered while calming her awkwardness about the date.

"So it's kinda like corruption right?" Ren teased the chair of the Cultural division to charm the Snake even more with his flute of sassiness.

"What? NO!" Nonon repeatedly smack Akira with her pink baton. "For questioning my antics, as member of the Elite Trio, you shall give me a piggyback to the new café at the Two-Star districts as punishment!" Nonon puffed in anger while giving an order to Akira that he MUST follow.

"As you may wish my mistress." Akira replied with chivalry while bowing before Jakuzure and kissing her hand like a gentleman. Thus, causing Jakuzure to almost collapse of love.

"Geez Akira! You sure know how to get with the ladies!" Morgana then popped out from the bag for a brief seconds before Akira could give Nonon a piggyback, and for his surprise, she didn't weight that much.

Akira tried to do a horse sound before starting to carry Jakuzure to the 2-Star districts.

* * *

Akira couldn't ride none of Honnouji's vehicles, but the good thing was that the 2-Star districts were really near Honnouji Academy. But the entrance to heaven was blocked by a toll guarding a gigantic steel door with the symbol of Honnouji Academy.

"Hey! This holy land is only for 2-Stars and members of the Student Council. So if you commoner pig don't work for the holy Club Presidents like me, get lost, or you shall force me to call the Disciplinary Committee to execute you in public." A One-Star guard who was sitting on the box of the toll yelled at the Phantom thief in hopes of him going away.

"Hey! Who did you call a commoner pig!? I swear you're going to regret this!" Enraged by the One-Stars words, Nonon was about to activate her 3-Star Goku Uniform in retaliaton. But she was calmed by Akira to not let her fumes get the best out of her since it ruins her pretty face.

"GAH! M-Ms. Jakuzure!? G-go ahead and pass! A-and you too!" The One-Star stammered in fear before opening the gate to the sacred kingdom of the 2-Star districts.

When Akira and Nonon reached the end of the tunnel, they were greeted by glitter of beauty and luxury. Skyscrapers covered in gold and silver, Mansions glittered with the most rich architecture, All kinds of shops packed with the most fine and deluxe products including clothing shops who have the privilege of retailing REVOCS' exclusive line of luxury clothing and even the streets are made of diamonds and other types of precious minerals. But even still, Ren knows that he's on the hive of the worst kind of human degeneracy and decadency.

It was odd, but he somehow felt the power of his Personas getting drastically weak by some reason. But his doubts about why would be resolved once he stumble upon a weird machine that was emitting invisible waves.

"Ummm… Ms. Jakuzure, what the hell is that?" Akira asked the member of the Elite Trio pointing at the machine.

"Oh that? Well, I'm not the nerds but what he told me is that thing's called the Shadow-repelling Heatwaver Invisible Tower, or S.H.I.T. as an acronym. It's supposed to repel Shadows from this area or something like that. Don't ask me, I don't waste my life looking on a screen!" Nonon responded while chuckling for a bit.

Wait, SHADOWS!? He can't believe that Honnouji now knows the existence of shadows, and more that they fully know their name rather than calling them something like dark apparitions or something like that. He was about to ask Jakuzure about how they know the existence of Shadows, but then he remembered that Honnouji has eyes on everything, so it wasn't really a surprise knowing that they know the existence of Shadows.

The 2 managed to arrive at their destination being a neko maid café themed after Jakuzure herself (As if her ego wasn't big enough, but he doubts that if hers could surpass Satsuki's or even Shido's). He was hoping that the food isn't really expensive, but his hopes were really low knowing that this place is from the 2-star districts.

"Welcome home master nya!" It was Fukunaga Atsuko, Club President of the infamous Maiden's Club and owner of this place. He didn't knew why, but he felt as from all the arrogant and malicious Presidents, she was a great exception alongside maybe Iori.

"Gimmie the usual VIP table as always, and better be quick ya' shmuck, otherwise I'll sonata your ass down to Mars!" Nonon ordered her underling while flailing her baton up and down.

"Y-yes Ms. Jakuzure! R-right here!" Atsuko trembled while responding guiding Akira and Nonon to a really chic and luxury table that was on the top of the café with one of its seats being a couch full of plushies and other girly things while the other one was also a really nice couch.

Akira gently placed Jakuzure to her couch while he sit on the other side with the other couch.

Nonon put her hat and Akira his bag on the rack that were beside them before a waitress to be Fukunaga Atsuko again appeared to attend the 2.

"So what shall your order be my Master Jakuzure?" the Club President asked with a warm smile.

"You already know what I always want ya' doofus! Bring me the usual a la de ya!" Nonon hurried the President while repeatedly snapping her fingers.

"I'll just have the Honnouji Pancakes and some coffee." Akira told the waitress.

"On it! I'll make sure to not mess this up Ms. Jakuzure!" Atsuko told them with optimism while retreating to the kitchen, leaving the 2 alone since Jakuzure's table was VIP.

The phantom thief didn't said that much, but Nonon was still captivated by him. He needed to charm her if she wanted him to marry her.

"So… can you tell me about you, you handsome fallen angel?" Jakuzure asked with thirst.

"Oh me? W-well, i-I think you know I'm not from here, but I know what you're referring to. To be honest, I'm actually a pretty nice barista. I used to work on a coffee shop back at Shibuya and it was kinda popular. Well, I actually used to live there on the attic. But don't get me wrong, It actually really comfortable." Akira told Nonon about how his life was back on his world.

"What!? You… used to dwell on an attic...? Ahahahahahahahaha!" Jakuzure laughed her ass out from what the trickster told him. Even the Kiryuin's database said nothing about him. "Oh sorry… But speaking of, I still don't know how the hell are you able to keep up with Lady Satsuki! Look, I'm not Innumuta or whatever, but just HOW!?" Jakuzure still couldn't believe that there's someone out there that's as strong as her Satsuki or even her Auntie Ragyo to some degree.

"Oh… About that. It just revolves around making 1000 Push-ups, 1000 squats, 1000 meter and 1000 laps and drink 1000 protein shakes every single day." Akira joked Nonon in hopes she couldn't take it seriously.

"What…? Because if that was the case, I'm sure that you would be beefier than Gamagori for Lady Satsuki's sake!" It looked like Nonon did kind of took it a bit seriously.

Joker chuckled for a bit. "But seriously… It's just a matter of Willpower. And even I must admit that Lady Satsuki sure has a lot of it." Joker then hold the hand of Nonon on a gently way. "And about you my beauty… Can you tell me more about you?"

This made Nonon blush for a brief moment. "W-well, i-I usually don't tell this to my Clubs, but I'm actually the heiress of the Jakuzure corporation…" She muttered a bit flattered.

That caught Joker by surprise. Now there were 2 rich girls on the Academy. "So anyways, what does your family company specializes in?"

"Not that much, just entertainment and mostly music. They're also the ones who financially support Auntie Ragyo on its T.V. Commercials and then some." Nonon explained to his date partner while bringing out her smartphone to show him a REVOCS video starring Satsuki herself.

"Speaking of Lady Satsuki, I have always wondered how a pretty woman like you have met her…" Akira flirted with the girl trying to know her better.

She didn't know why but… She really wanted to share her backstory with the thief. "Well, you know that I have been with Lady Satsuki the most, and out friendship began back at kindergarten…"

***Flashback***

It all started at Takisha's Kindergarten. A preschool specialized for the prodigies sons and daughters of the rich and powerful.

One of the most popular kids was none other than a really young Nonon Jakuzure who was characterized by her squeaking sounds every time she made a step and her pet monkey on her head. Always having what she wants, which affected what could she become on the future. She always believes that whenever she wanted something, she always gets it no matter what. Even if that means playing with the other's feelings.

"You know what? I should love to have a castle…" Jakuzure plead on a really sweet and innocent way for her whim while hiding her true intentions.

The boys were instantly charmed by the girl's prettiness as they instantly brought shovels and buckets to build her sandcastle under a second, and it was really big and pretty just like her ego.

Nonon received her gift with a round of applause. "From now on, this shall be my sandbox, and no one will have permittion to use it!" She claimed the sandbox all by herself before turning to her best friend's Satsuki. "Except for you Satsuki. We've been the besties friends since forever! I can make one for you if you want one."

"No…" The young Kiryuin replied. "I already have my own sand." She then hold a small mountain of sand to show.

"That little handful?"

"It was leftover from that." Satsuki then looked at the gigantic REVOCS tower that also made her friend turn around and look at the skyscraper. "My sand was turned to concrete and made that skyscraper. And from the top of it, a child like me can look at all the adults on the world."

For some mysterious reason, a gigantic and strong gust of wind came into the kindergarten and blew Nonon Sandcastle away until nothing remained, including the sphinx all the children lasted days and even months to create. All the preschoolers cried a sea of tears after witnessing the destruction of their loved sculptures.

"Building a castle that crumble in gusts of wind are worthless, don't you agree?" Satsuki asked all of the toddlers, and most importantly Nonon.

"Y-yeah, but sooner or later all building fall even if they're the largest and hardest!" Nonon sobbed after losing her fortress of sand.

And that's when Satsuki's flash of light appeared behind her for all the students to see. "Not if you build them in your hearts. And the skyscrapers my heart will never crumble, ever… If you wish that your castles of pride in your hearts never get destroyed, my mother is planning to build an academy to end all academies. So once you're on the right age, come everyone with me to Honnouji Academy."

All the preschoolers marveled at Satsuki's charisma that it marked their hearts. Nonon then grabbed her friend's heart.

"Forget the dumb sand, from now on, I'll help you and Aunt Ragyo build stuff. Together we can build whatever you want!" Nonon promised Kiryuin while the other preschoolers bow down before the future dictator's might.

***End of Flashback***

"And from that day forward, me and everyone at Honnouji Academy, we swore never-ending loyalty to Lady Satsuki and help her rule the entire world. D-don't get it wrong, it's not just because due to lust of power, Lady Satsuki wants to become the supreme dictator of the Earth to end all the world problems. No more wars, no more famine, no more violence or starvation. I will be a perfect utopia!"

"Oh… I see… So anyway, is Lady Satsuki going to reward you once she does?" Akira asked trying to make Jakuzure spit some information.

"Oh! About that! Well, for No-Stars, its nothing. For the One-Stars, they will become elite members of an organization of our new world government, the Two-Stars like you shall get a small country and us members of the Elite Trio shall have total control over one continent." Jakuzure told him a bit maliciously.

"Geez! T-that's a lot…" Akira gasped after hearing the rewards. "So Ms. Jakuzure, what continent are you planning to rule?"

"Isn't it obvious you handsome and perfect boy? I'm planning to take Europe all by myself! Being surrounded by candy and handsome hunky boys every morning of my life shall become true!" Jakuzure then slurped some of her saliva after thinking about her pervert fantasies.

"Sorry for the waiting, here you go Ms. Jakuzure." The maiden came back and served the 2 dishes. And Jakuzure's was massive. It was a big parfait full of chocolate chips, candy canes, all types of ice cream flavors and a Mexican sugar skull on the top.

"Jeez! You're going to eat all of that!?" The thief gasped seeing the sweet's size.

"Y-yes of course I do! At least I want to boost my bust and waist on a natural way you know? Or what is it? Do you really think you can finish the whole thing?" Jakuzure smugly told the thief, causing him to laugh on a sinister way.

"Bold to assume that I can't finish that dessert before you could!" Ren smug at the chair of the Cultural division with a lot of cockiness while accommodating his glasses.

"Oh! So it's a challenge then! Waitress, bring another Nonon Special to Kurusu!" Jakuzure ordered the main waitress to bring another big parfait for the thief, and they didn't made them wait that long.

"Alright… NOW!" Jakuzure shouted out as both started devouring their plates, and it was an intense battle. But the one with more guts was already decided.

"Ughh…" Jakuzure grunted almost finishing her dessert, as for Akira…

"Alright, when's the other round?" Akira asked on a cocky way as he already eaten everything from the omelet to the Jakuzure special, without any trace of being full. Those days eating Big Bang Burgers sure gave him a great metabolism.

"Holy shit…" Jakuzure's jaw dropped seeing the guts his pair had. She thought that him hanging with Mankanshoku made him inherit a black hole for a stomach. "Y-you…"

"Yeah I know, I'm awesome." Akira boast himself for a moment. He then got up and sit beside Jakuzure. "By the way Ms. Jakuzure, can I ask you something?"

"Y-yeah…?" She asked absolutely dominated by Kuruzu's charisma.

"It's about your traits. Your selfishness and things like that. I-I think you should try to rehabilitate yourself. I saw on one of your performance when I was your seat that your One-Star students don't really enjoy playing." Akira told her while caressing her face, causing Nonon to blush.

"W-what are you saying!? O-of course that my One-Stars love being on my Club! Who wouldn't love being on a Club from the Elite Trio!?" Nonon replied back a bit embarrassed, since she was hiding the truth.

Akira then narrowed at the member of the Student Council, causing her to sweat due to her nerves.

"GAH! Fine! I force my One-Stars to play instruments they don't even like! But geez, they're just One-Stars!" Nonon tried to prove some points to not have any guilt about her abuses.

Akira then closed his eyes and sighted for a brief moment. "That's an issue Ms. Jakuzure… You're controlling your members with fear, and fear transforms into hatred, and hatred can give birth to the flame of rebellion. You cannot force a Trumpet to make Piano sounds, even if you wish to."

Jakuzure only got confused about what the wild card said. "I don't know what you're talking about. I don't speak alien meanings."

"What I'm trying to say is that you should treat your members with charisma and love as if they were your family. Otherwise once they have the chance to overthrow you, they will without doubts." Akira told her, trying to help Nonon to become a better person. He then told her about his adventures and about the actions he did.

"Wow! That's just… Damn…" Jakuzure still couldn't believe Joker's stories. But still, she knew they were real since she can detect a liar when she sees one, and Akira is not one of them.

"Ms. Jakuzure…" Akira gently hold both of Nonon hands to later make eye contact. "I know you have the ability to change, and I can see it though those beautiful eyes of yours. Stick with me, and I shall convert you into the best version of yourself that you can be!"

Jakuzure was then completely dazzled by Kurusu. She was truly in love with him, and she was hoping that he would also is. She really wanted to confess her true feeling toward him, but she doesn't want to trade her loyalty to Lady Satsuki for love. She just couldn't.

But love feeling can make you drowsy, and Nonon was about to fall asleep. She then approached Akira and sit on his lap. "Kurusu, thank you… Thank you for the date… Of course, meals for me and you are free… Also, you're so, warm…" She whispered at the thief's ear before falling asleep.

Joker just smile back. "Rest well Ms. Jakuzure." He gave her good night before grabbing her hat and put her on. Even if Nonon didn't really told him, he could feel that his bond with Jakuzure was getting stronger…

**I am thou, thou art i…**

**Thou has acquired a new vow**

**It shall become the wings of rebellion that shall breaketh the clothing of captivity**

**With the rebirth of the Lovers Persona**

**Thou have retrieved a power dormant within the soul**

**That shall lead to salvation, and new power…**

The Lovers Tarot card fell to the trickster's hands, releasing Ame-no-Uzume from her eternal slumber as if it was the sleeping beauty.

Akira then looked at the window and noticed that it was already darkening. "Well, guess I have to be your royal steed once again, my princess…" Akira muttered to himself as he grabbed his stuff to latter carry Jakuzure via piggyback.

* * *

The road was hard. Without counting the burglars and wild animals, the Shadows he came across were hard to kill due to him carrying Jakuzure and being careful to not hurt her, but in the end, he managed to pull it out.

He finally reached Honnouji Academy with some difficult of course. There was a lot of silcence, but Joker knew that silent places can be perfect for an enemy ambush. He walked with caution and didn't let his guard down at any cost to be prepared if Satsuki's Lackeys would attack him. But to the contrary, it won't be a surprise.

"I seen that you have arrived just in time Kurusu."

***Heel Click***

It was Satsuki Kiryuin herself with her holding her Bakuzan on the ground, and the most surprising fact was that she was in front of Akira rather than on top of the academy.

"Sorry Lady Satsuki, but I'm not in the mood for a rematch. I have Club responsibilities now and I don't have time for foolish games." Akira told the dictator of Honnouji Academy. And even still, he couldn't turn his look away from Junketsu's eyes. There's something about the malicious Kamui's look on him that unsettles him, as if it was planning on something or maybe it despises being with Satsuki, always fighting against her host in order to totally submit her to its will. As if the "Pure" Kamui narrowing at him wasn't enough.

"Don't worry Kurusu, I'm not here to fight. I'm here to reward you. And don't worry, I shall take Jakuzure to the chamber." The Kiryuin then snapped her fingers, calling a bulky One-Star who carried Jakuzure to Honnouji Academy. "Akira Kurusu, President of the Fight Club, your 2-Star Goku Uniform is finally ready."

Satsuki guided Joker and his cat to the Sewing Club's laboratory, where the Presidents received their Goku Uniforms.

"I congratulate you Kurusu. Your Club managed to make a great resolve with all the other Clubs you achieved to defeat." Satsuki congratulate the thief about his progress he has made by now.

"I am pleased by your compliments Lady Satsuki, but you should also give some credit to my members." Joker replied back. He was almost close to know about the truth about the near Armageddon of this world.

"You know that the achievements your Club makes are your achievements." Satsuki finally guided Joker to his destination where Iori was.

"It's a pleasure meeting you again Kurusu." The Emperor greeted his friend once again.

"The pleasure is mind Iori." The trickster made a small bow for a brief time to say hi.

Iori then accommodate his glasses before pressing a button, revealing a descending closet containing Ren's new Goku Uniform that slowly opened.

"I want you to present you Lady Satsuki's gift to you Kurusu." Iori presented his new uniform. It was a typical Bancho uniform of a dark blue color, but with those Honnouji touches of course. The hat had the 2-Star symbol made of life fibers with a more typical star clip, a tattered long tech coat gakuran with the Life Fiber pattern on the inside and more Honnouji stars symbols on the back and dark blue pants. The Uniform lacked a shirt, so he was force to wear it shirtless, but the Uniform also included a Life Fiber sarashi and also had a pair of shoes and a Life Fiber Bokuto was also included. "This is your own fighting-spec, athletism-augmented Two-Star Goku Uniform. We made sure it not only does it augment your stamina and resolve on your future fights, but Innumuta and I have also made our best efforts into making your Uniform compatible with your enigmatic Personas using the data we have gathered from you."

Akira marveled at the Uniform for a few seconds. Even he must admit that the Uniform was pleasant for his eye, as if the Goku Uniform was made for himself only.

"Take it, now put it on, you truly deserve it." Satsuki looked at Joker for a brief moment.

"Thank you, Lady Satsuki. I'll make sure to push my Club even further for you." Joker bowed before the Kiryuin in gratitude (Even though he hated doing it, but he must still cover his façade). He then proceed to change himself to another room, leaving Iori and Satsuki alone.

"Is the real Uniform for Kuruzu reade Iori?" Satsuki asked without looking at the sewer.

"Not quite Lady Satsuki. We still have major difficulties stitching the Persona fragments unto the Life Fibers since they tend to act violently once they make contact with Kurusu's essence. They tend to act like a COVERS once they do and tries to force a host into being worn by it. The host tend to act violently, spitting all nonsense and their eyes tend to change into a golden yellow color. Unfortunately, we had to…" Iori still couldn't spit out him admitting that they had to kill one of its members in order for the Shadow-self to no wreak havoc on Honnouji Academy.

That description made Satsuki snap. It were the same symptoms she's currently having once she began wearing Junketsu. "I see Iori. Have you found a cure about this sudden… Berserk mode?"

"It's about what you're suffering, right Lady Satsuki?" Iori asked in hopes that she doesn't get mad. Soroi his uncle told him about what Satsuki is suffering though.

"DON'T DOUBT MY QUESTIONS!" Satsuki roared with her Shadow-self voice, before resisting her own inner demons taking her over. She was still somehow in control once she gets on that state, but her negative feeligs take her over.

"Sorry Lady Satsuki. We're still on the stabilization phase for our Shadow Model Terminator Goku Uniform, or S.M.T as an achronym. Yeah, we have to work on the name better." Iori sighted while cleaning his glasses.

"No need to worry. You still have enough time to perfect your new brand of Uniforms until Akira is fully submitted to my will…" Satsuki told Iori.

* * *

Back at the slums, Ryuko, Mako, Sanageyama and Hakodate were waiting on a bench for Kurusu's arrival. It was night already and they were getting desperate.

"Geez… I swear if that bubblegum bitch is having Fuzzy Hair as hostage for a shitty ramson, I swear I'm gonna-"

"Sorry for being late! Lady Satsuki had to give me my new Uniform." Akira interrupted Ryuko while he walked to the group with his new 2-Star Goku Uniform put on, causing Hakodate to nosebleed for a brief second due to him being shirtless.

"WOOOAAAHH!" Mako gasped at seeing Ren on his brand new Goku Uniform. It was new, it was stylish, it was Honnouji Academy! "With that super-duper cool Uniform, you just look like Jotaro Ren! That's so AWESOME!"

"Ehh… No need to hype up y-yet Mako! I still have a lot of chores to do like packing our stuff to move to the 2-Star Districts! And can you stop hugging me? You're asphyxiating me!" The phantom thief plead Mako to liberate him before he could die from hugs.

"Wait, we're going to now live on the 2-Star districts? AAAHH! THANK YOU SO, BUT SO, BUT SO MUCH REN" Mako rejoiced knowing that their lifestyle. And the best part was that he has talked with the student council, and they gave him permittion to let the Mankanshokus and Matoi to stay on their new luxurious mansion.

Even though Mako stopped hugging Akira, he was finding some difficult to breathe.

"Hmmmph… You know? This is worrying me…" Sanageyama was concerned about Kurusu's promotion and how it could alter their behavior.

"Huh? What the hell are you talking about broccoli hair? I mean, isn't that good?" Ryuko was confused about the former member of the Elite 4's concern.

"It's… Complicated to say the least. Have you ever wondered why most 2-Stars act as irredeemable, self-absorbed assholes? Satsuki always say that prosperity leads to greed. Look, don't get mad if for referencing you Hakodate." Sanageyama turned where Omiko was for a brief second. "When Hakodate was first admitted to Honnouji Academy, she tends to act shy and akward, and was usually picked on by the former President of the Ping Pong Club. Once she found passion on Tennis, she created the Tennis Club and she was one of the best performing Clubs that grabbed my attention. But the more recognition she got, the eviler she becomes. And the no-turning-back point was when she was promoted to One-Star. At first, I didn't mind her going full evil and abusing her members since well, she was my trump card whenever we invade other schools, thus giving her the title of Emperor of Honnouji. Well that's until…" Sanageyama finished his exposition phase, just to be hit by Hakodate's racket due to still being mad of her demotion and she didn't want to remember that.

Joker has finally regained some air to stand up. What Uzu said concerned him, so he must at least actions if Ryuko or Mako get taken over by greed. "By the way Sanageyama, I know this is cheating, but it would make my job easier."

"Tch… Sure, ask me anything. It's not like I'm loyal to Satsuki any longer." Sanageyama grunted while sitting on an empty oil drum.

"It's about your plans with invading Japan's schools. What is Honnouji planning with it? Why does it have to do with world domination, and does it tie with the upcoming apocalypse?" He asked the former member of the Student Council, after all he must know since he was once one of the closest people to Satsuki.

"To be honest, I don't know." Sanageyama responded, causing both Kurusu and Morgana to gasp. "Satsuki didn't tell us her full-scale plan to achieve her goal, and whenever we fulfil one of her steps, she shows us another step for her control and "Liberation" of humanity. Listen Mr. goody two-shoes, we don't care what happens to humanity, we just follow order that Satsuki or Ragyo tell us to do. Ms. Big Eyebrows and to some extend her butler are the only ones who know the entire plan."

"Hmmm…? Ragyo Kiryuin? They have told me about her name. Based by her name, it's obvious that she's related to Satsuki. Is she her sister or Aunt?" Akira remember about all the times the name Ragyo was mentioned.

"You can't be serious! Lady Ragyo is literally the power above Lady Satsuki! She's the CEO of REVOCS, the owner of the Kiryuin Conglomerate and Director of Honnouji Academy, a title that I don't know, SURPASSES the Student Council position! She's literally Satsuki's mother. If she wasn't for her, we wouldn't have our school or our Goku Uniforms! Though, I sometimes find odd that she always talks about the clothing that will cover the heavens and all that shit." Hakodate couldn't believe that his new President barely knew about the one above Satsuki.

What Hakodate and Sanageyama told him, alongside Jakuzure and Mikisugi could help him into completing the puzzle that Satsuki and her underlings are hoarding the jigsaw pieces. Maybe Satsuki is just another chess piece for her mother for her plan to take over the world using the Life Fibers, covering the students from other schools in Goku Uniforms to convince them Into joining her army.

Meanwhile on a far roof, Nui Harime was watching the whole talking between the Fight Club and was rejoicing seeing the trickster now donning a 2-Star Goku Uniform. She just couldn't wait to see those piggies being corrupted by the Life Fibers and Honnouji's system, but then her chic smartphone rang the main theme of Little Witch Academia. "Bonjour?" She picked the call on her teasing way.

"Nui Harime… why are you on my city…? You know they consequences for trespassing to my territory, even if you were directly ordered by my mother." It was Satsuki on her menacing tone on the phone.

"OH! Lady Satsuki! How you're doing my fellow pseudo-sis?" Nui asked playfully while combing one of her oversized pigtails.

"Don't tease me, you Life Fiber abomination. What are you doing here!? If you're planning to kill Matoi, there's no point on that. The new student Akira Kurusu is strong enough to shut your lights.."

"That's why I'm here Lady Satsuki, I'm just spying on your new student. Those Personas of his are really, really, really cool! You know how my curiosity work righty right?" Nui replied to her boss' daughter. "Alright, I'll leave your fairy tale kingdom alone for now… By the way, I have lately toyed with one of your new shadowy pets, so I hope you're mad. Okay, Biddie byes!" Nui then cut the call before floating away back at the REVOCS tower to bother Hoomaru.

Meanwhile, the gang was still chattering about their whole day, but their time would be cut short once they heard rattles…

"Aw crap… So the Pets Club's going to assault us with snakes? Man, be more original won't ya?" Ryuko joked while activating her scissor blade.

But both Morgana and Kurusu felt those rattles very, very familiar. They knew what it was, it wasn't just 1 rattle, they were 9 rattles at the same time.

"**Shaaaa! Ehehehahahahaha! Well, well *hiccup* came for my daily street walk and I found myself my next meal."** A giant snake head coming from an alley came in front of the gang while drinking a bottle of sake. **"We have 2 fallen ssssssstars, a bobblehead, Shadow the Hedgehog with titsss and 1 Perssssona User… Oh my, never expected today'ssssss food to have variety."** The mythical creature was already drooling about how tasty human mixed with Goku Uniforms will be.

"Gyaaahh! A-are t-those t-t-the S-s-shadow you t-t-told u-u-us a-b-bout R-ren!?" Mako was stammering in fear alongside Hakodate with only looking at the reptilian monster.

"I would be lying if I didn't say they are. Those are Drunken Serpents! Everyone, take cover! I'll take care of this bastard and it's 9 heads!" Joker told his members as his glasses transformed into his mask.

"N-nine h-heads!?" Hakodate trembled, causing the Orochi to laught and latter reveal its 9 heads.

"Ha! Run away? Are you retarded or what?" Both Matoi and Sanageyama replied at the same time. "Hey! Stop copying what I say you Asshole/Bitch!" And both didn't liked that… "Gah! Fuck you! Hiyaaaa!" Both Teenagers rushed against the Shadow with their weapons at hand, but they were blasted away by the Drunken Serpent's Oni-Kagura to a nearby trash can, and not even Sanageyama's limited Shingatsu could avoid it.

"I told you to not intervene!" Akira scolded the 2 reckless individuals. "Mankanshoku, Hakodate, take Ryuko and Sanageyama far away and don't return. I'll catch you later once I'm done with this scaled scum!" Joke handed Mankanshoku his bag that contained Morgana while pointing his Knife at the serpentine Shadow to prepare himself.

But Ryuko wasn't going to give up that easily. She quickly got up as if it was nothing. "Akira… I'll help, whenever you like it or not…"

"**Ryuko, don't! I don't think we're strong enough to defeat that thing." **Senketsu warned Ryuko into not fighting the Shadow due to the dangers that could have.

"Come on Senketsu, stop talking as if you were my guardian or something like that. It helps to escape the usual 2-Star President routine after all." Ryuko tried to chill out her Kamui's concerns before turning his attention to Kurusu. "Hey Fuzzy Hair! I have been sick entirely of you helping me everytime! So as revenge, I'll help you this time!"

Akira just glared at Ryuko for a second, before smiling for a moment. "Alright, go ahead. But don't cry to Sukuyo if you can't handle it." Joker teased Matoi, causing her to smile for a brief moment."

"Me crying? I think the one who's gonna run crying for her mama shall be that shitty snake!" Ryuko exclaimed before activating her Kamui.

"LIFE FIBER SYNCHRONIZE! KAMUI SENKETSU!" Ryuko shouted out as she transformed and was ready to strike.

"Ghryahh!" Ryuko rushed to attack the giant Orochi to strike it down, but the Shadow prove to be stronger once one of his 9 heads revealed itself to breath an Mabufudyne on Matoi's arms and latter bash her with a headbutt, impaling her on the ground.

"Aw shit… Copying Fuzzy Hair's styles? How p-p-p-phattthh…" Ryuko started to tremble while feeling as her body was freezing. She looked at Senketsu and noticed that he was taking a bluish color and was freezing. "S-s-senketsu? W-why the s-s-sudden c-c-cold?"

"**I-i-it's J-just th-t-that h-how i-i-I t-t-told you b-b-back a-at H-honnouji! T-the O-overexposure of your s-s-skin m-ma-makes it v-v-vulnerable t-to c-cold t-temperatures! ACHOO!" **The black Kamui sneezed out a large pile of Life Fibers.

"S-so why didn't you freeze to d-death b-back t-there!?" Ryuko exclaimed while looking at Joker fighting the large snake hydra using Decarabia.

"**W-we weren't synch b-back there! E-end of st-t-t-tory! ACHOO!" **Senketsu sneezed once again.

"Ryuko, here!" Akira casted Agi on a nearby wooden box, setting it on fire.

"**Heh! Thanks for turning up the heat Akira." **Senketsu thanked the Phantom Thief while approaching the fire to warm themselves and feel good as new.

While Joker was struggling with 4 of the snake's heads, he took notes that Kamui wielders are weak to Ice and cold temperatures. It makes sense since they aren't that covered and Kamuis work with blood. He brought up his gun and shoot at the Yokai's eyes (1 eye for each head), causing the ocular orbs to explode into a black and red gooey substance.

"**Gah! You Ssssslippery asssshole!"** One of the heads scuffed at the thief, catching him by surprise by biting his torso and then threw into a tool shop, wrecking it.

"Hey Asshole!" Ryuko called the attention of the Shadow as she ran where it was and stabbing her Scissor Blade on the ground to use it as a pole vault and launch herself on the giant snake hydra, kicking it, causing it to fall down, but the monster was far beyond from giving up.

"**Ghhh… Quit it sssstripper, I'm trying to enjoy my next lunch here!"** The giant snake Shadow got up and approached the President of the Fight Club. But the thief slowly got up and growled at the serpent.

"BACK OFF!" Akira cried out, causing to materialize a giant onomatope and latter damage the snake causing to cut part of its body. "What the…" The thief gasped at his new power. So now thanks to its Goku Uniform, he's able to materialize his threatening words to damage his enemies. He still has to learn to master his 2-Star Goku Uniform.

But he must cut his time of thinking about his Uniform short once he noticed the hole on the Drunken Shadow. There were Life Fiber patterns inside the Shadow's organs, and they slowly patched the monster like some kind of regenerative method.

"**Oh! I ssssee you're interested about who made me more powerful eh?"** The Shadow teased the phantom thief for a brief moment before cackling. **"If you dessssire to know, you have to kill me firssst!"** The 9 heads then charged an ice beam from its mouths to later fire it at the thief, but he quickly summoned Arsene to deflect it. **"You think you're ssssoo sssmart eh?"** The Orochi then puked out Life Fibers that instantly transformed into a mirror before being destroyed, deflecting the attack back at Joker.

He couldn't respond the attack again with Arsene, so he had no other option than to block it using his new Bakuto and closed his eyes.

When Kurusu opened them up again, he noticed that a transparent shield was covering him. He then noticed that whenever he blocks with his Bokuto, he creates an invisible barrier to protect himself. "Now it's my turn to attack! Rise up Arahabaki!" Kurusu exclaimed switching mask to call forth the clay doll he got from Iori.

The Hermit Persona fully opened his eyes, emitting a small flash before starting to spin around to cast Spirit Drain on the Serpent and transfer its SP to Akira.

"Thanks! Now take this!" Akira then gamble it all out by throwing his hat like a boomerang in hopes that it could be like some king of throwing hat that red plumber used to use, and for it's luck, it did.

The cap flew all over the serpentine monster's heads and began to spin around, dizzying him before going for one of its head and beheading it, causing more gooey blood to scatter around the slums.

"**Ehahahahaha! It'ssss going to take more than that to kill me!"** The Drunken Shadow cackled as the Life Fibers inside its body acted, regenerating the cut head while Akira's cap returned to his head.

"Don't say!" Akira teased at the snake monster back as he disappeared from its sight and later appear behind while summoning Lucifer and cast Heat Riser, creating an explosion damaging the Orichi and boosting Kurusu.

"**Very funny eh? Say, how about-"**

"Hey lizardbrains!" Ryuko ambushed the snake on a perfect time to strike it.

Just to be latter eaten whole and latter make the Snake belch in satisfaction and spit the Scissor Blade into an oil drum. **"Ahhh! That sure hit the sssspot!"**

"NOOOO! THAT FREAKING DOES IT!" Akira cried in pure rage, causing its body skin to take a reddish color and emitting heat from it. Not only that, but it's muscles started to expand and grow into hulk-size proportions that could rival Sanageyama's former Blade Regalias. "What the…?" Joker took a look at his muscular body for a brief second and was surprised that his clothes also expanded alongside its muscle to perfectly fit his size while his skin turn back to normal. He has discovered that somehow his Uniform gives his some kind of steroid-like boost whenever he has an adrenaline surge on its body, but he would be way more slower in exchange for his raised defense and handsomeness (The Muscle Growth function of his uniform was actually Jakuzure's idea).

"**Hehehe! Well well, getting that Jojo routine I sssssee! But those biceps and size of yours means more meat for me!" **The Orochi joked while menacingly staring at the President of the Fight Club.

"I'll assure you, you won't eat more innocent people from here on out!" Kurusu then charged against the serpent. He couldn't summon Personas on buff mode and that form is draining a lot of stamina, so he must practice to use this form as a last resort or find a way to take a muscular form like Jotaro and not as huge as he is right now.

"Atatatatatatatata!" Akira unleashed a flurry of punches, one of his Uniform's abilities against the serpent while the Orochi used its heads to make a similar attack.

"Fight Club Bokuto Uppercut!" Akira shouted while using his overgrown Bokuto to hit the Orochi with a rising uppercut he learned from videogames sending it flying into a wall.

The Orochi has finally recovered his full stamina and looked around. For his surprise, he looked up seeing its opponent ready to smash him. **"FOOL!" **The Shadow smiled before releasing Life Fiber threads from its 9 mouths, wrapping Akira into a Cocoon and absorbing its stamina and latter slam that cocoon on the ground, breaking it like an egg and implanting the trickster on the ground, now transformed back to normal than the hulk-like one due to his stamina being fully drained.

"Geez… Those Life Fibers made that thing a monster…" Akira did his best to get up and take a look to himself, realizing that he returned back to normal rather than still being super muscular which was a relief knowing that he has recovered his speed, agility and Persona summoning power. Also he noticed that his Goku Uniform and Bokuto shrink back into their normal size rather than staying as overgrown clothes that could give it to Gamagori (He could thank the Magic Pants trope for that). Iori truly puts a lot of effort on the design of his uniforms.

"**Gyahahahaha! Oh where did all that beefiness of you go? Oh wait! I took it from you! You may not have more meat on your bones, but scrawny teenagers like you are easier to swallow up! Get ready to meet your friend again, IN MY BELLY!" **The gigantic snake rushed one of its heads to eat the phantom thief, but he then was stopped by a growl coming from its belly.

From the stomach, lumps could be seen as if something or someone wanted to get out. And something it did. Red retractable claws came out of the Shadow's stomach, opening a hole once again revealing Ryuko alive and with Senketsu taking a new form that consisted of himself being covered in blades and spikes.

"Ryuko! God you're alive! I could hug you if it wasn't for those spikes of yours." Joker released a small tear knowing that his friend was okay. "And kinda convenient that you pulled a transformation down your ass right?"

"**About our new form, this is a form I take whenever we take a tight situation for battle if we don't have the Scissor Blade. I call it SENKETSU SENJIN!" **Senketsu shouted out with enthusiasm.

"Wait, so then why didn't you tell me before that I have this badass power?" Ryuko prodded her Kamui's eye in complainment before running for her Scissor Blade and successfully grab it.

"No time for babbling! Ryuko, Senketsu, do you think you could spare me some time? I need to make a call!" Akira ordered the 2 into giving him time for him to recover.

"Ehh… Sure! I have some unfinished business with that bastard over there!" Ryuko pointed at the Orochi before striking now giving it more fight.

Akira crawled into a nearby public phone to make an important call to the only group capable of assuring victory.

* * *

Back at the Mankanshoku's department, the family was sleeping on their comfy beds, until they heard Sukuyo's phone ringing.

"Hello, you're talking to the Mankanshokus." Ms. Mankanshoku picked her cellphone with kindness.

It was Akira, requesting for a plate of croquettes.

"Honeybuns! It's Ren! And here's hungry!" Barazo's wife prod him to wake him up. Just him hearing that a fellow croquette fanatic is hungry for the crunchy goodness is enough to give him the mood to serve duty.

"Ren is in trouble! Then wake up Guts and Mataro! I'll get the Mankanshokumobile ready!" Barazo told his lovely wife while changing into his usual clothes and went down to buckle up the family van.

The Mankanshoku family then got into action as if they were a team of superheroes. All changed up, packed with croquettes and entered the elevator to get into the van and rushed into the slums to aid Ren.

* * *

"Decapitation Mode: Blood Squirmier!" Ryuko cried out as she boosted herself like a rocket using Senketsu while shooting her spikes to the Orochi and later decapitate 8 of its heads with her Scissor blade, preventing the monster from regenerating.

"**YOU BITCH!" **The giant snake looked more pissed off than eve than he now decided to squash the teenage girl with its immense body, but…

"Mankanshokus coming through!" Barazo shouted out as he rammed against the serpent's head, saving Ryuko from being turned into a human pancake.

"Ren! Over here!" Mataro called his best friend while carrying a slingshot.

"Just in time! Now, pass over the goods!" Akira told the family who landed on a nearby roof.

"Right! Mom, pass a croquette!" Mako's brother told his mom and she did just that. "Bon Appetit!" Mataro shouted out as he launched the croquette to Akira's mouth and it hit target.

Ren ate and swallow the crunchy goodness and felt his entire stamina fully recovered. "Thanks guys! Now get away! We'll take care of this!"

"Okey dokey!" Sukuyo contested as the family drove away from the conflict.

"Ryuko, I think I have a plan!" Ren then whispered his plan to Matoi.

"A bit bizarre, but if you say it works, then fine by me Fuzzy Hair." Ryuko sighted while smiling for a bit.

**SHOWTIME!**

"Ryuko, Senketsu you're ready?" Akira asked his teammates while preparing his knuckles.

"Let's tore its ass apart!" Ryuko shouted out.

"**I'm right behind you!" **The Kamui contested.

Akira then grabbed Ryuko by her legs and started to spin around while the teenage girl raised her claws into the air. Kurusu's Uniform also gave him super strength. Maybe not as much as his buff form provides him, but enough to lift a person.

The speed of the spinning was enough to produce a black tornado, sucking from trash to abandoned cars all around him, hitting the Orochi multiple times before releasing Kurusu and Matoi into the air.

"Consider yourself dead meat!" Ryuko shouted out while thrusting her scissor blade against the giant snake Shadow.

Meanwhile, Akira summoned Lucifer to cast his strongest attack. "Here it goes! Morning Star!" Akira shouted out, causing the stars above him to move where he is and unite into an almighty bomb of energy against his enemy causing a red and light-blue explosion with Senketsu's face enough to destroy a small quarter of the slums. Luckily, no civilians were hurt.

"Phew! I'm fairly sure that does it." Ryuko sighted in relief noticing all the property damage they did before de-transforming while Ren's mask returned to be his usual glasses.

When the 2 turned to noticed if the snake is no more, they noticed that it was still alive, but he could barely move.

**HOLD UP!**

Akira instantly pointed his gun at the Orochi and Ryuko her Scissor Blade at the monster while a spotlight flashed where the Shadow was.

"**Alright, alright, you win. Jusssst Pleassse! Don't kill me!"** The orochi who at this point only had 1 head begged for mercy. How the tables have turned.

"Ha! The only way we're truly gonna sing victory is when we see your guts scattered all over the place!" Ryuko snarled waiting for her friend's order to kill the snake. "Isn't that right Fuzzy Hair?"

But Ren had other plans. He just approached the Shadow with confidence while still pointing at its last head. "Tell me who did you this."

"**Ehh? What are you talking about ssssshithead!"**

"Who altered your body? But I think I know the answer. It was Honnouji Academy, wasn't it?" Akira still had high suspicions about Honnouji genetically fusing Shadows with Life Fibers for their nefarious purposes.

"**You mean those elitisssst bratssssss? Then you're right. I was creeping on the ssslums of this city in search for my nexxxt meal, but then thessse people wearing parasssites assss clothing captured me and sssstarted experimenting on me." **The snake clarify what Joker theorized.

"I see… Did they send you to test my strength?" He continued to prosecute the Shadow.

"**No… I essscaped from that hell they called sssschol! I remember that a girl wearing a pink dressssss and a parassoul liberated me from my cell. She told me that I could caussse as much chaos as I dessssired. I asked her if she wanted anything in return, but she replied it'sss doing it to annoy Satsuki. But even sssstill, I could feel a twissssted darkness within the Kiryin's heart."** The Orochi explained his backstory to Joker.

"Thanks for the information. Now I have one more request." Akira offered the Orochi a deal he couldn't resist. "I want you to lend me your power."

"**Mmm… And what do I get in return?" **The Shadow was pretty interested about Joker's offer.

"Revenge. I know that you have a large amount of grudges against Satsuki, and I'm planning to abolish her unjust and rotten system. So I ask you again, join me or die." Ren narrowed at the reptile once again with malice.

"**Ehehehe… You know what? I like the style you approached me. Then we have a deal… Wait a sssssecond, I think I remember now!"** The Orochi got of while its missing heads re-grown again and the Life Fibers from its body vanished completely, returning the Shadow back to normal. **"I'm not a shadow and I don't belong on this dumpssster of a city, I used to live in the ssssea of the human heart! Oh, silly me hehehe… The name's Yamata-no-Orochi, I am you, and you are me! So consider my powers yourssssss…" **Yamata-no-Orochi then transformed into a mask similar to Jokers while Akira took the mask and added the Orochi to his Persona collection.

**Mask Taken!**

**Results:**

**EXP: 760**

**Yens: 4000**

**Ryuko learned Senketsu Senjin!**

"Holy shit! Did you just befriended that ehh… THING!?" Ryuko couldn't still believe about how Joker managed to recruit Yamata-no-Orochi.

"Yup, you'll be surprised about how many times I recruited Shadows. By the way, hold still, I'm going to heal you." Joker holded Ryuko's hand and summoned Amane-no-Uzume to heal her wounds.

"Whelp, I guess that's it. Better catch with the guys." Ryuko and Joker then went where the guys went to hide.

The 2 were walking searching for Mako and the rest.

"Mako! Hakodate! Sanageyama! We're back! So where are you?" Akira shouted the names of his Club members in hopes of finding them. But on their way, they stumble upon Mikisugi on his homeroom teacher disguise.

"Oh! It's glad stumbling upon you 2. Mankanshoku was so worried, that sent me to find you." The leader of Nudist Beach told them while re-arranging his glasses. "By the way, nice Goku Uniform Kurusu."

"Thanks Sensei." Akira replied. "By the way, so where are the rest?"

"Oh right, I took them to the bar I usually go. I paid their food since they look hungry, just don't tell Lady Satsuki about it okay?" The teacher asked the thief, making him respond with a soft smile.

"Hey, can I tell you something Sensei?" Akira asked while he, Ryuko and Aikuro walked toward the bar the both of them and Tsumugu hanged out.

"Yes?"

"It's about your appearance and voice… They remind me about an old friend of mine…" He told him trying to hold his tears from remembering Yusuke's death.

"Huh! Well that's a weird coincidence." Ryuko told Fuzzy Hair.

"Well, he used to be an artist and a very skillful one, a bit melodramatic but he was a good person at heart… Well, that's until…" Akira then shred a tear that came out of his face.

Aikuro could feel and understand the pain Akira went through. "I.. I understand what you're going though, and I feel sorry for your loss…"

"No need to feel sad Sensei." Kurusu told him. "They're nothing more than a distant memory for now…"

The 3 arrived at the bar where the other 3 members of the Club were hanging out.

"Bout time you came back." Hakodate teased Kurusu and Matoi for their tardiness.

"Yay! You're safe! By the way, thanks for bringing our friends here Mr. Mikisugi." Mankanshoku thanked her homeroom teacher for bringing her friends here while eating a giant bowl of ramen.

"Ehh… Right. Well, see you tomorrow." Aikuro said goodbye to its students. "By the way Kurusu, remember that next week is Test week so be ready, okay?" Mikisugi reminded his students while waving goodbye.

"Alright guy, that's enough eating and more moving." Kurusu clapped his hands to announce that they're going.

After a delicious meal paid by Aikuro, the 5 were strolling the streets of the slums. Even with the muggers and suspicious people going around, the stroll was actually pleasant. They must admit that the ambiences on Honno were one of the few redeeming qualities.

* * *

"Well, we're finally here." Kurusu told his members as they arrived at Sanageyama and Hakodate's new home that resulted to be…

"NO WAY! It's our old house!" Mako was astonished to see her old house from there slums again, with a bad state full of spider webs and the lack of that flash back-alley doctor neon sign.

"Well guys, welcome to your new home." Kurusu presented Uzu and Omiko their new place to stay. "It used to be Mako's home, but ever since we moved out to the One-Star apartments, it has been gathered dust. So you better grab those broom and start the cleaning!" Akira told the 2 while handling brooms and other cleaning products out of nowhere and get their asses to work.

"WHAT!? You're going to force us to clean this mess of a house!? I have you know that I was once of the Elite 4 and I deserve more respect than this!" Sanageyama didn't wanted to do the job of the commoners since he still have remnants of his arrogance inside his heart.

"Well, it's your home now… And don't start threatening me with abandoning my Club since I doubt that any other one would let you be part of them." Akira then looked at Sanageyama on a devilish way. "You now belong to me blind boy!" He teased the former member of the Elite 4 with the smuggest smile he could make.

Sanageyama wanted to make a counter argument, but Kurusu was right and he didn't had anywhere to go. He could try defy Honnouji Academy, but he doubts that he could take it all by himself, let alone Satsuki.

"Geez, don't make a fuss Mr. I was part of the Elite 4! Or what, are you afraid of getting dust on your eyes? Oh wait, you don't have any!" Ryuko mocked Sanageyama while chuckling alongside Mako.

"Hey See no evil mokey, are you going to stand there slacking off or are you going to help me into cleaning this dumpster house for once?" Hakodate told the former-Kendo President while scrubbing the dirty floors.

Everyone was right, he didn't had anything else better to do. He couldn't climb ranks or be given a Goku Uniform.

The Fight Club started to clean the old shack all night, the frowns from Hakodate and Sanageyama suddenly turned into smiles once they started to finally treat themselves with respect and companionship, as if they were a family, and never in Honnouji's history was being part of a Club actually pleasant. Hakodate then remembered what Kurusu told him when she first met him. About her regaining her humanity…

After a period of housecleaning, the gang was on the roof staring at the stars. Sometimes Akira and the girls forgot how the night sky look much better at the slums.

"Pretty nostalgic isn't it?" Ryuko asked Kurusu while remembering that it was on this same room, she first made her friendship with Kurusu.

"Touche Matoi… Still wonder what would happened if Sanageyama's former lackey managed to kill you hehe." Kurusu then pointed at Sanageyama who was drinking a can of soda alone.

"Hey! Don't remind me about that alright!? Geez, stop rubbing your glory onto my face!" Uzu complained about Akira's extreme cockiness, but he still calls himself a hypocrite since he was just as cocky, but too arrogant.

Akira was concerned about Sanageyama. Yes, he may have been a spiteful person that could rival one of its rotten adults, but he knows that most people deserve a rehabilitation in life. "Is there something wrong Uzu? You know the problems of my members are also my problems." Akira approached the green haired teenager.

Sanageyama after hearing this, let out a sight. "My problem? Just look at me! I once a proud member of the Elite 4, now a No-Star licking your boots…"

"Why you should be sad about it?" The wild card contested.

"Why should I be sad? Isn't it obvious?" Sanageyama wanted to point out the obvious, but Akira kept smiling.

"You should be glad that I liberated you from the clothing of captivity that blinded you from the truth and your true self." Akira replied. "I know that you're confused about what did I told you, but the truth is… If I didn't defeat you, even if you learned about your mistakes, you still would blindly follow orders from Satsuki. You say that you didn't cared about what happens to humanity and you only follow her orders. But once you were permanently demoted to No-Star, look at what you achieved! You defeated one of Honnouji's emperors without the need of a Goku Uniform! You did it with your own skills!"

"Tch! Still, everything went down when I relied way too much on my Tengatsu and Shingatsu… I'm a disaster…" Sanageyama still felt grief for being too reliant on his sight and 6th sense.

"There's no need to feel shame into using your special powers, even if you shouldn't rely on them all the time." Akira then hold the Uzu's shoulder. "I mean, is relying on a Goku Uniform any different? Well, kinda… I sometimes think that being demoted was the best thing that has ever happened to you alongside Hakodate." Akira tried to cheer up Sanageyama with his words.

Even if he didn't want to admit it, he was right. The Elite 4 didn't considered themselves a family or friends, just… Servants that cared about Satsuki and she cared about them back. But ever since her disappointment of her resolve, she just discarded him as if he was yesterday's trash. But now that he joined Kurusu's Fight Club, he's finally doing ties with Hakodate and Ryuko who found her to be pretty similar to him, felt that a lot of repressed emotions inside his chest have finally got out and finally… Kurusu unblinded him about Satsuki's system. He can finally relate about the pain and suffering the No-Stars are going everyday, and it was horrifying. To think that he once did this to the others ones below his rank filled his soul with regret.

And speaking of redemptions…

Hakodate was the most distanced from the group while being on a fetal position. She still misses her life as a Two-Star…

"Is there something wrong Hakodate?" Mako from all people approached her former boss to know if she could help her.

"Why are you trying to make me feel better Mankanshoku? Aren't you happy to see me like this…?" Hakodate tried to hide her tears from the only person she abused the most.

"What? Of course not! I'm worried about you since you're my friend!" Mako gave the former Empress some pats on her back to make her feel better.

"Do you, consider me a friend…?" Hakodate muttered while blushing.

"Of course! Well, it was thanks to Ren that we're finally friends." Mako responded with her optimistic tone.

"Just why? Why are you pretending to like me!? I treat you like shit when you were part of my Club! I made you do tedious task for my twisted entertainment! I'm a monster! Monster! I don't deserve your friendship!" Hakodate then burst in tears regretting all of her past sins.

"That's why you're my friend. When I first met you, I could see that you weren't truly happy, that behind that evil demeanor lied a kind, shy and lonely shark. But now that Ren has saved you from becoming more evil, I can see that what I said was true." Mako told Omiko.

It was true. When she was a 2-star, everytme she return her mansion, it was kinda lonely, and sad… Her father, the one person she truly despises was always out buying the most expensive wine he could find and chug thousands and thousands of alcoholic beverages due to the amount of money she generated and return home drunk always hitting her. When she was barely a No-Star, he hit Hakodate with a broken crystal bottle on one of her left eye, she had to be operated and put the multi-use lenses she wears as a replacement. She abused her members of her former Club to use them as target dummies to try new ways on how she could torture her father, until she got the brilliant idea to send Gamagori and the disciplinary committee to arrest him, and so they did, leaving her with only her inflated ego. But once she got demoted into No-Star status, he became so mad about the loss of the expensive beer that he decided to suicide himself by jumping to the river and drown himself. On that day, she lived on the streets under a box all by herself and her No-Star Uniform. But when Akira came to save her life, she felt that she has finally found those last pieces of her humanity were. She now has a new family that she could count on.

"Mako… Can you forgive me…?" Omiko calmly asked while still being on a down mood.

"About what?" Mankanshoku asked innocently.

"Can you forgive me for all those times I abused you? Forgive me for ruining your life and the life I ruined?"

"Of course! After all, that's in the past and what's in the past stays in the past. Right now, you have the present to enjoy the time you have with us." Mako then hugged her former abuser knowing that Hakodate has been saved from the darkness in her heart.

"Thank you, Mako…" Omiko sobbed for a brief moment, before walking where Akira was. "Ehem… You know that I owe you a lot for giving me a place in your Club and all, so…"

"No need to. At least I'm glad that you 2 have finally recovered that humanity Honnouji destroyed. And that's what matters the most. You have finally stripped yourselves without shame or regret." Akira congratulate his 2 new members of the Fight Club.

Both Sanageyama and Omiko were surprised about what Kurusu told them. The truth was, they felt more released and calmed as No-Stars than as Elites of Honnouji. "Akira, thank you…" Both Sanageyama and Omiko thanked the thief at the same time for stealing their desires, giving them a better chance at life.

Akira was so glad, that he could feel his bond with Sanageyama and Hakodate becoming stronger…

_**I am Thou, thou art i…**_

_**Thou have acquired new bows**_

_**They shall become the wings of rebellion, that shall breaketh the clothing of captivity**_

_**With the rebirths of the Chariot and Strength Personas**_

_**Thou have awaken powers dormant within the soul**_

_**That shall lead to salvation, and new power…**_

The tarot cards from the Chariot Arcana courtesy of Sanageyama and the Strength card thanks to Omiko, came down to Akira's palms, announcing the awakening of Thor and Valkyrie's awakenings.

Thing were going well for the Phantom Thief and his Fight Club…

For now…

* * *

Satsuki, Soroi and the Elite Trio were watching the recording the whole fight Akira had against Yamata-no-Orochi.

"It appears Mr. Kurusu has neutralized one of your escaped Life-Fiber infused Shadow with some unexpected results milady." Soroi told his master while serving his tea. He alongside Gamagori were against the idea of using the Shadows as part of Honnojji's army, and much less genetically alter them with Life Fibers, but they couldn't doubt Satsuki's choices since they're absolute.

"Thanks for remining me Soroi. Innumuta, you and Iori now must put more effort dedication into our S.C.C. and S.M.T. Uniforms before the festival comes." Satsuki ordered the brains of the Elite Trio.

"Sight… This place isn't as fun as it used to be without the monkey… He was a fool, but one that makes you laught from his failures…" Nonon still missed Sanageyama's precense while licking a strawberry lollipop as she looked at the empty couch the chair of the sports division used to lay his ass.

"It was necessary Jakuzure. Sanageyama has proven himself to not be worthy to be part of the Elite 4, he was nothing more than a foolish brute who made his own downfall once he engaged Kurusu into fighting him, despite my warning." Satsuki then reminded her friend about Uzu's foolishness while drinking her tea. "To think I once gave that clown a chance… I saw potential inside of him, but it looks like I was way too naïve back then…"

"Speaking of Sanageyama, I think you are already aware that Kurusu has admitted him into his Fight Club alongside former Emperor of Honnouji Omiko Hakodate. Our branches informed us that the 2 managed to defeat Aizenrenbo Fuguhara, one of the Emperors." Innumuta informed Satsuki while showing the data gathered from the fight in the P-5 gymnasium.

"I know and good for them." Satsuki contested without any trace of interest.

"Lady Satsuki, I know that you approve the Fight Club, but shouldn't we do something about it? They are proving to have a resolve no other Club has managed to obtain. Unless something is done, Mankanshoku, Matoi and Kurusu will form part of the School's inner circle and Student Council." Gamagori warned his leader about what will happened if the Fight Club continues to progress, something that the chair of the Disciplinary Committee was deeply concerned about. Ever since the approval of Akira's Club, he felt that he and Matoi were planning something to put the academy upside down.

"There's no need to be concerned Gamagori. In fact, you should be happy." Satsuki turned her chair where her shield was while maliciously grinning.

"Speaking of, why did you authorize the Fight Club In the first-place milady? Wouldn't it be harmful having 2 rebellious students being part of your system? Or do you have a reason for doing so?" Innumuta asked his master while looking at her.

"I have one Innumuta. The Fight Club is the golden opportunity I was waiting for ever since I admitted Kurusu to the academy." Satsuki replied while sipping her tea. "Do you know what happens to all students that are promoted to 2-star status?" She asked to her servants.

"Of course Lady Satsuki. It's just fun seeing them being once dense, coward No-Star descend into corruption and malice due to the pampering of luxires as if they were babies. Ha! De-humanizing students and turning them into loyal servants has truly been our winning strategy! It's also fun seeing their downfall." Jakuzure laughed remembering all those times Matoi destroyed the 2-Star Uniforms from the former Presidents.

"You got my words right out of my mouth Jakuzure." The Kiryuin smiled at her long-time friend. "When Ryuko Matoi foolishly created her Club, she has ring the bell of her downfall. I knew that she wouldn't be President due to her recklessness and irresponsibility alongside Mankanshoku, so it was obvious from the start that Kurusu would be chosen as President. And now with one of the seats of the Elite 4 empty, the stars have been aligned in my favor." Satsuki grinned maliciously.

"But still Lady Satsuki, Akira Kurusu has demonstrated to possess an unbreakable will and a charisma that rivals yours. Do I need to remind everyone about how he alone was responsible for tearing down this year's No-Tardies day?" Gamagori was gritting his teeth and clenching his fist with just the mere memory about how the phantom thief was able to inspire the No-Stars into opposing the system and easily overcome his obstacles.

"Even though, he's also been proven to be an useful asset to Honnouji Academy. He was a major key element into helping us neutralize the Osaka spy and stop the 5-Star student from wrecking the academy. He truly is a wild card." Innumuta reminded Gamagori about the good things Akira has done for Honnouji. Even if Ira didn't wanted to admit it, Kurusu was the best Hall Monitor of the academy by date.

"But still, why are you saying that everything is in set with the monkey being kicked out?" Jakuzure still didn't knew about Ragyo's offsprings true plan.

"About that my dear Jakuzure, it is obvious that Kurusu will submit to me one way or another. Even the most rebellious Clubs like the Origami and even the weakling of the Boxing Club has admitted defeat. And I'll make sure Kurusu will not be an exception."

"But milady, what if your plans don't go as you predicted they would go?" Soroi asked Satsuki while serving her more tea.

"No need to worry Soroi, they will. With everyone fighting over for Sanageyama's position, I'm sure our wild card would also race for it. And even if he doesn't get corrupted that easily, I'm sure Mankanshoku's family, Matoi and his desire of knowledge about what our world is facing will... Just watch and wait…" Satsuki explained her flawless plan while picking a cup of milk and pour it into her tea until her drink becomes all white. "They will either end up as a minor nuisance, or be fully assimilated into Honnouji Academy…"

* * *

**Confidant Summary:**

**Nonon Jakuzure – The Lovers: Member of the Elite Trio and the most closed one to Satsuki Kiryuin. She has demonstrated that she's falling in love with me, could I use this on my favor to rehabilitate her and free her from Satsuki's prison of oppression?**

**Persona Obtained: Ame-no-Uzume**

**Uzu Sanageyama – The Chariot: Former member of the Elite 4 and member of my Fight Club. Ever since Satsuki kicked him out from the heavens, he has slowly showing his true emotions and feeling. He seems to be a male version of Ryuko, but still reminds me of Ryuji. Could he perhaps be a future ally on my journey?**

**Persona Obtained: Thor**

**Omiko Hakodate – The Strength: Former Club President of the now-disbanded Tennis Club and also former Emperor of Honnouji. Once she was demoted into No-Star status, she showed to be nice, but still a hothead. Even still, she swore that she would one day rise to 2-Star status and get revenge on Ryuko.**

**Persona Obtained: Valkyrie**


	10. Chapter 9: Last Surprise

Chapter 9: Last Surprise

A few days have passed ever since Ren and Matoi's battle with Yamata-no-Orochi. Now he, her and the Mankanshokus were living on a luxurious mansion on the heavenly land of the 2-Star districts. They had a brand-new car, their own pool with jacuzzi and so many more luxuries that It could be impossible to count. But as Satsuki says, prosperity leads to greed, and greed leads to corruption. And Mako's family was no exception.

Inside their new home, Matoi who was now wearing a 2-Star Hair Clip, Kurusu, Mataro and her mother were dining on their new fancy dining room, but it wasn't the usual croquettes they love, but rather that fancy food they serve on expensive restaurants.

"Gah… French food again?" Mataro who now was wearing a luxurious suit said a bit disappointed while taking a bite from his French steak.

"Don't be so ungrateful Mataro. Don't you have any idea on how much money does a single piece of this meat costs? These slabs are the freshest and most fine meats the Kiryuin can afford. So, don't ask question and finish your plate. You don't want to make Ren mad, won't you?" Sukuyo who also now wore more luxurious dress and her hair looked like a pink coral ordered her son while latter nervously turn to Akira who was just eating.

"Yeah, as if we weren't rich enough! To me, I would just die for fast food at this moment." Mataro sighted while putting his elbow on the table.

"What? Eat food for the commoners? Don't you have any dignity Mataro!?" Mako's mom then smacked her son on her head rather than leaving a sassy response. Being in the elites of society sure changes your personality.

"Oh I also remember… I got invited to a birthday party, again… I'm outta here…" Mataro then got up from his chair and went to his room to prepare himself. He was the most popular kid on the block due to being related to Akira Kurusu who was a big deal between the 2-Star districts.

"Remember to brush your teeth and comb your hair sweetie." Ms. Mankanshoku reminded her offspring with a warm smile on the outside, but in reality, she now loathed him. From all the Mankanshokus, Mataro has been the only one that the fortune and power didn't made him go all scumbag mode. Being with Akira with so much time could have been the key factor. She then turn around where Akira was with sweat coming through her entire body. "F-forgive M-mataro Ren. You know how much of a troublemaker he is, so I hope he didn't bothered you on any way."

"No need for apologies Ms. Mankanshoku. He's just a boy…" Akira seem apathic about the whole situation while he ate his food and drank some soda from a golden chalice.

Sukuyo then let out a sight of relief. "Oh honey, are you heading out?" Ms. Mankahsoku asked her husband who also was wearing a fancy white suit alongside a fake moustache and sunglasses while having a cigar on his mouth.

"Yeah, I got a meeting with the doctors' guild." He replied.

Mako's mom got up from her seat and tight her lover's tie. "By the way, did you remember that necklaces I showed you, can I buy it?"

"Sure hun, go ahead. I'm sure it will look great on you. that of course, if Ren doesn't mind." Barazo looked at the thief with a drop of sweat running through his face.

"Yeah whatever…" The thief replied while eating his dinner.

"Thank you Ren, we owe you alot." Sukuyo thanked him while the 2 adults exit the mansion.

"Hmm… I think I'm stuffed. I'll go back to my room to study and manage the Club's budget, paper-work and take a nap. Bon Appetit, I think…" Kurusu got up with his plate done and went to his room which was the biggest room of the entire mansion, leaving Ryuko and Senketsu all alone. He really feels sorry for leaving the 2 alone for dinner once again, but priorities are priorities.

Kurusu opened the door of his room and sat on his desk. His room looked like a throne room with his Throne being made out of wood, gold and also replicas of the leftovers of the Goku Uniforms from the Presidents of the Boxing, Tennis, Kendo, Comedy, Rakugo, etc…

Wile studying and managing the paper-work of his Club, he couldn't fully concentrate. Sure, he has gone too far and was about to beat the challenge Philemon gave him if he manages to play his cards right, but at what cost?

"Feeling guilty, don't ya'?" Morgana then ponce over Kurusu's desk with a mark of a bite on one of his hind legs as blood leaked through the wound.

"Morgana!? G-god… What happened?" Akira was horrified by just looking at his friend's wound. He instantly brought out a medical roll of bandage to patch his feline friend's leg.

"It was Guts. We were just fighting over the food they gave us, *Sight* but, he seems that he has become more violent toward cats and even greedier. Guess money can corrupt someone's heart, and mostly the weak ones… Not even dogs are safe…" Morgana muttered while lying on the desk. "Do you think, the path we're dragging Mako's family is really worth it? I mean, we must win this challenge for the sake of our world and friends, but… Judging by the look on your face, I guess you can't live on with the guilt of being responsible for rotting the hearts of a happy and innocent family…" Morgana straight up stole Kurusu's words from his mouth, and it was all truth. "And even still, the adults seem to now be afraid of you, as if one false move and to Honnouji's dungeon they go."

The trickster was on an endless vortex of tough choices, would he rather corrupt the confidants and friends he made along his journey on this world in order to save his friend and home while going against his morals as a Phantom Thief and being the sole reason for creating a group of rotten adults and even abandon a land in need for liberation and rebellion from the Life Fiber strings of Satsuki Kiryuin, or defy Honnouji Academy in hopes of Saving Mako and Co. from being submitted into Honnouji's and the Life Fiber's will even if he's so close into being part of the Elite 4?

But his doubts would be cut short once he felt the presence of 2 familiar girls.

"You know it isn't polite to enter my room without my permittion, don't you Mako? And the same goes to you Harime." Akira then turned to see her "Friend" Nui Harime who was laying on his King-Size bed and Mako who was wearing sunglasses and a secretary 2-Star Goku Uniform.

"Daw… It's always nice knowing that you always know if I'm near you. I think you're starting to grow affection for me, but you know me, its all part of my charm." Nui teased Joker while rolling on his bed. Even she must admit that it was a paradise laying on his sleeping place. But nothing compared to her's

"Huh? Nui's here?" Mako looked around more normal rather than on an optimistic manner.

"Oh, hello there bobblehead. Seems Matoi and your family are enjoying their new life-style. Isn't it great being fed by Lady Satsuki's hand?" Nui asked the Mankanshoku while approaching her.

"Yup, these are the fruits of our hard work and the soul we're putting on our Club." Mako told Harime while rearranging her glasses. "By the way, any reason for your visit?"

"Not much sweetheart, just came here to see if your friend Ryuko is okay after all." Harime smiled at the Vice-President of the Fight Club. "Been spying on her lately, but I'm getting kinda bored. By the way, that Goku Uniform you're wearing sure reminds me of a certain someone…" Nui analyzed Mako's clothing that reminded her a lot about Hooromaru, A.K.A. the sister who love to bother the most.

"By the way Harime, I got a question…" Kurusu then looked at the Grand Courtier to question something really important.

"Yessssss?" Nui replied on her usual irritating tone.

Akira then took of his hat. "It's about a certain snake with 9 heads. He told me that you liberated him from the clutches of Honnouji Academy. What are they doing to the captured Shadows?" Kurusu looked concerned about Honnouji's new demonic troops and much worse if they infuse them with Life Fibers.

"Oh right… About what Lady Satsuki is doing with her new toys… Seems she really likes to be in total control of everything. I guess it runs through the Kiryuin lineage. Guess that snake is now a friend of yours I see, itsn't it lovely? Well, tootlees and good luck." Harime said her goodbye before disappearing out of nowhere.

"Anyway, what's the emergency Mako? Don't you see I'm busy?" Akira told Mako since he hates being interrupted on work whenever its important.

"Oh right, forgive me for my rudeness. It's just that I have saved you the trouble of booking our fights and tomorrow's schedule." Mako already was 2 steps ahead for tomorrow's plans. "By the way, remember the announcement of our last Student Council meeting that if we capture Kyoto's spy, the Student Council would rew-"

"Would reward us? Yeah, I didn't forgot Mako." Akira straight up pulled out Mako's words from her mouth. "Mako, can I ask you something?"

"Of course Ren. You can always count on me." Mako replied with full ears.

"Do you think, everything we have done so far, our mansion, riches, fame, power… it is all worthy?" Akira's tone went from sobber to serious in a matter of seconds.

Mako had it hard computing the question the President of the Fight Club. "O-of course Ren! We must agree that this is the life… The mansion, the money, the respect, the privileges, we're being surrounded by luxury and then some, and it's all thanks you and Ryuko. Isn't it great? Everyone is so happy! You are almost done achieving your goal of being part of Satsuki's Elite members and we all live the golden life. Matoi's idea of creating the Fight Club has been the best idea we ever had." Mako reaffirmed her loyalty toward her friendship with Kurusu and Matoi.

"I see… One last question… Would you ever have the audacity to take Senketsu from Ryuko, if it means making your family happy?" Ren then narrowed at Mankanshoku to see if she still have some humanity left on her heart.

That question stroke Mako right where it hurts. She didn't really fully knew about it and the room was filled with 1 minute of pure silence. "Just… let's keep working hard and keep our ranks… Night…" Mako muttered before closing the door.

Kurusu has already finished his paper-work and went to his immense closet to change clothes. He took off his Goku Uniform to put on his non-Life Fiber casual clothes that Igor told him would be important on the future. It felt relaxing liberating your body from the Life Fiber uniforms of Honnouji Academy, as if your body was covered by bandages and latter released as you enjoy the freedom of moving again.

He then laid on his bed while his feline friend pounced on his stomach.

"Hey, Joker… Can I still call you like that for the time being?" Morgana asked his best friend while still recovering from Gut's bite.

"Sure, but one more thing. When you introduce me, can you introduce me as Joker?" Joker Joked with Morgana like the old times, causing the cat to release a soft chuckle.

"I'm wondering… Is Satsuki planning all of this…? It's just, whenever we encounter her, she showed a lot of interest when she looks at you… It could be possible that she's giving it easy for you. And about her Kamui, I just have, this terrible feeling that he is making her suffer, if her Shadow-self she's trying to suppress is any signal that is… I think that would explain why she desperately wants to know about the Personas." Morgana preached about the future on this world before closing his eyes.

Joker was also as restless about his doubts of the things he's making the Mankanshokus transform into in order to fulfil his objectives. He sometimes feel that he's going against his own ideals as a Phantom Thief…

And he still couldn't get Nui Harime out of his mind…

* * *

Back at Satsuki's room at Honnouji Academy.

"I'll expect you to clean my room once I return. If you see any intruder enter without my permittion, you have my approval of executing it." Satsuki ordered a One-Star who was on the Janitor's Club since she has to give a report to Rei who was waiting her outside Honnouji.

"Understand Lady Satsuki." The One-Star saluted while the empress of Honno left her room and closed the door, leaving the One-Star all alone.

He started cleaning the room from the bath to the windows, with the only thing remaining is Junketsu's prison. The One-Star then looked at the Kamui's eyes before making a familiar chuckle while removing his disguise revealing to be Nui Harime. One of Nui's hobbies has been theater and acting, and with her shapeshifting powers, even Satsuki couldn't recognize her if she was wearing a disguise.

"Awww… Hello there Junketsu! Been a while since I seen you hihihi!" Nui said hi to her Kinda-brother. Since Nui Harime was born from the Original Life Fiber, she could directly talk and understand what Life Fibers and Junketsu think about.

Junketsu was full of mixed feelings. He absolutely despise being worn by Sastuki. Unlike Senketsu, Junketsu was a savage Kamui who acted more by instinct and he only desired 2 things: Drink Blood and wear people as hosts. It has been a dream come true for him wearing the Kiryuin's descendants for centuries and generations, changing appearance to match the era of course. But ever since Ragyo became the new Kiryuin, she imprisoned him due to being "outdated" and "unstable". Since then, he wanted to be free and consume as many humans as possible in order to fulfil his endless thirst for blood and animalistic desires for slaughter and assimilation. But, when Satsuki donned him, she was dominating him which was kinda ironic. But still, he could feel that somehow, he obtained the power capable of making her new host's repressed emotions take over her. He didn't knew how, but he thinks is because of that new kid.

"Daaaww… Look at you… All lonely and cold. Being imprisoned on a portrait for Lady Satsuki's amusement. Hihihihi! You remind me of those poor animals Lady Ragyo took me and Lady Satsuki to see, I think it was called a zoo or something." Nui teased the Uniform while putting a finger between her lips innocently. "So anyway, what's up doc?"

Junketsu told EVERYTHING to Nui. From Satsuki's plan for the Tri-City Schools Raid Trip to the scheme of killing and exposing her Mother and the Original Life Fiber (Or their father referred by Nui and Junketsu) and take over the world by harnessing Kurusu's Personas and enslaving the surviving Life Fibers with an iron fist as she rules over her "Pure Utopia of absolute law and order".

Nui gasped at this. To think Satsuki Kiryuin, her dearly beloved sister who her mother gifted her with her Goku Uniforms would betray her and usurp the Kiryuin's throne in order to "Liberate" humanity by ruling it as their supreme leader in a world of absolute order. What a hypocrite…

She then thought out about it for a brief second. "Now that I think about it… we can get a lot out of this situation my dear Kamui." Nui then proposed a deal to Junketsu he couldn't deny. It would be obvious that the most "logical" thing would be telling this to Ragyo or Rei, but if she does, they could easily dispatch all of Honnouji Academy and Satsuki, but those naked monkeys would have a lot of advantage if they do so and they could also expose themselves to the world, ruining their plans to cover everyone in COVERS. Or she could tell Kurusu, but she still doesn't really trust him that much and could gossip their plot to Nudist Beach. She thinks that the best course of action is to keep their secret from Satsuki and even Ragyo and let Honnouji do REVOCS' dirty work while she enjoys the chaos while eating popcorn and drinking smoothies, because the best plans are the ones you don't tell to your comrades. Also, it would be the biggest prank of the century for Satsuki and Ragyo.

"So here's the deal…" Nui the whispered to the monster of purity her plan to the Kamui, and he seem really convinced…

* * *

The next day, Mako and Ren had to wake up earlier to arrive at today's Presidential meeting. Though, the have some time to spare of course. They changed up, brush their teeth and went to school, but without Ms. Mankanshoku giving them their love-filled croquettes.

They rode the 2-Star skyride like the one Kurusu used to get in time in No-Tardies day and arrived at Honnouji in under a second.

When they arrived at the campus of Honno, they noticed a No-Star running away while carrying a One-Star Uniform on his arms who was being chased by Gamagori.

"If you excuse me Mako…" Akira then threw his hat at the renegade, shutting his light while he lied on the floor. "You're welcome Gamagori."

"Uhh…" Gamagori didn't wanted to admit it, but he had to thank Kurusu. "Hngh! I appreciate the help of stopping the Kyoto's spy from escaping Honno with one of our Goku Uniforms." Gamagori cussed at the Phantom Thief.

"That's the President of the Fight Club for ya' Gamagori sir." Mankanshoku accommodated her glasses on a malicious way.

Gamagori then turned at Mankanshoku. He was the only one from the school who hurt him seeing the optimistic Mako Mankanshoku become a despicable person, or so he thought. He wanted to do something about it, but doing so means defying Satsuki and the Academy. "T-thanks Mankanshoku, I'll make sure to negotiate your reward once we choose a proper punishment for this pig." Gamagori then picked up the unconscious mole from the ground while putting him on an oversized evidence folder. Besides, he has already experienced this, and he had became quite the professional. "Now listen here you cocky defiant and all of the students of Honnouji Academy! Ragyo Kiryuin, the Director and founder of this school alongside Lady Satsuki created the laws of this school and island! So as long as me and Lady Satsuki are alive, you're going follow them word by word! Whenever you like it or not!" He then narrowed at Kurusu with antagonism. "That includes you… So don't screw up, or I will be forced into disbanding your gang of delinquents you dare to call a Club…"

But from the top of the Academy, that distinguishable light flash up, giving Satsuki her entrance.

"About time that the sun would rise right?" Akira made his usual sarcastic responses while chuckling for a bit.

"REMEMBER THE GOLDEN RULE KURUSU! WHENEVER LADY SATSUKI BATHES YOU WITH HER PRECENSE, YOU MUST BOW DOWN BEFORE HER!" Gamagori scolded Kurusu before saluting, followed by Mako who bowed down and also forced his friend into bowing. "ATTENTION, YOUR STUDENT COUNCIL PRESIDENT, SATSUKI KIRYUIN! HAIL!"

Akira didn't had any other choice, so he had to salute alongside Gamagori, Mako and the other students whenever he likes it or not.

***Heel Click***

"Fear is freedom! Subjugation is liberation! Contradiction is Truth! Those are the facts of this world!" Satsuki was giving her iconic speech to everyone at the Academy. "AND YOU WILL ALL SURRENDER TO THEM! YOU PIGS IN HUMAN CLOTHING!" She roared out as her light became brighter and brighter.

Some time later, the daily Presidential Meeting was about to start.

Everyone took their seats and waited for the Elite Trio to arrive while the rest of Club Presidents talked. Mako was boasting herself about how Kurusu's Fight Club shall become one of the new Emperors and other stuff.

"ATTENTION!" Gamagori kicked the door announcing his entrance alongside Innumuta and Jakuzure. "We apology for our delay, we had to throw the spy into the dungeon of the academy. But without any more setbacks to interrupt us, we can now begin the Presidential Club Meeting!" The chair of the Disciplinary Committee announced out while his One-Stars shut the entrance on a dramatic matter.

"For our first topic, let's take a look at the progress you all have done so far, shall we?" Inumuta told everyone while showing a projection screen, showing a chart of the Club Presidents. "Starting with the Athletic division, despite the Emperor Hajime Akuraha and his Sumo Club guaranteeing us a smashing victory over the last school and giving us total control over all schools in Japan excepting the Kansai region, the President Akira Kurusu and the Vice-President Mako Mankanshoku have proven to have the quickest and highest resolve that no other Club President could do. So, congratulations of being the top-performing Club of the sports division." Inumuta congratulate Kurusu while the other Presidents clapped, except for Hajime who was narrowing at the trickster with the fat look.

"Yeah, we know we're the best of these bunch of losers. After all, we are super-duper powerful and we only have like 3 members." Mako boasted about her achievements and rubbing it at her fellow Club's faces.

"Yeah, yeah underachiever! Can you let me continue with the charts of the Cultural Clubs for once and go back to your seat? Just because you are at the highest ranks of society doesn't mean you're not safe from the school's rules!" Nonon ordered Mankanshoku who proceed to obey her superior.

Everyone was waiting for Nonon to give the data about the progress of the Cultural Clubs, but she was rather ogling Kurusu. She couldn't help it, she was falling in love with him and she wanted to marry him.

"CONCENTRATE JAKUZURE! YOU'RE GIVING THE EXAMPLE TO OUR FELLOW CLASSMATES, SO BEHAVE LIKE SOMEONE OF THE ELITE TRIO!" Gamagori whipped Nonon with one of his purple whips on her soft buns to scold her.

"Hey! What's the idea beef brute!? Can't a woman do… ehh… woman stuff!?" Jakuzure complained at Ira's face, as they both were ready to activate their Uniforms to fight each other due to anger.

"Ehem!" Innumuta cuffed to remind the Elite members about the meeting.

Both of them finally stopped and felt ashamed of behaving in such a chaotic manner.

"Ngh… Enough filler for now, I think we can finally start to show the charts of my dear Cultural Clubs, let's see who's the biggest loser is, shall we?" Nonon teased his Club Presidents as the screen changed to show another chart. "As you may see, the Garnering Club has suffered from let's say, an illness called being kicked-in-the-ass-by-an-anti-uniform guerilla-vitis so the Student Council has no other option than to take away its title as Emperor alongside the infamous Comedy Club. Anyway, just as usual, the Tabletop RPG has showed great resolve, helping us into the development of our strategies that we used to conquer Japan's school." Nonon pointed to Yamada Akatsuki the President of the Tabletop RPG Club and one of the Honnouji Emperors who wore a 2-Star Goku Uniform resembling a Knight's armor combined with a king's robe and with a helmet covering all of his face.

"Ahahahaha! Of course my glorious Club would be number 1 as always, a king needs a position that matched his royalty." Akatsuki boasted himself with full pride.

"Whatever your majesty." Kurusu joked about the President pretending being part of royalty, which isn't that farfetched considering Honno's society.

"But now that we're done with the Club's statistics, let's discuss about a topic that concerns the Student Council, and that's the inclusion of newer Honnouji Emperors." Gamagori changed the conversation revolving around the Honnouji Emperors. "Ever since Honnouji Academy was born, the system of the Emperors was created in order to control the students of lower ranks and know our best soldiers whenever they need to fulfill a task not even us are capable of doing so. But, with the recent admission of Ryuko Matoi on the academy, the system of the Emperors took a bad turn for the worst. 3 of the 6 original Emperors those being the Tennis, Gardnering and Comedy Clubs were defeated and demoted due to Matoi and the Anti-uniform guerilla's actions, that why we all agreed to select the 3 best Clubs of Honnouji Academy to give them the title of Emperors." Gamagori then changed the presentation into the list of the 3 new Emperors. "The following new Emperors are: Walter Warner, President of the Animation Club from the Cultural Division!" Gamagori pointed to an American transferred student who wore a 2-Star Goku Uniform shaped like a movie director.

"Yup, that's me doc." Said the animator while chewing a carrot.

"Fukunaga Atsuko, President of the Maidens Club from the Cultural division!" Ira pointed at the owner of the café Kurusu visited last time alongside Jakuzure.

"And lastly…" Gamagori took a deep breath before spilling the beans. "Akira Kurusu, President of the Fight Club from the Sports Division…"

"Horray!" Mako jumped out from her seat in joy of hearing Kurusu's promotion.

Gamagori just cringed at Mankanshoku's reaction while Jakuzue daydreamed about Kusuru showing her enemies her handsomeness and power, and maybe finally marrying him.

"Now that we're finally done with the Club revision, it's time for the next part of the meeting. And that's is our invasion plan for our Tri-City Schools Raid Trip ." Gamagori told everyone as the presentation to the Tri-City Schools Raid Trip. "As you may know, Honnouji Academy's goal is to absorb all of the schools in Japan in order to fulfil Lady Satsuki's goal to rule the world, that's why we've tricked and bribe and even extort the directors and Student Council Presidents of our rival schools into submitting to the power of our Goku Uniforms and the Kiryuins, in order for them to make them wear school uniforms made by the REVOCS company. Thanks to the collaboration of the Emperors, we managed to easily take over the schools who dared to oppose us."

"Though, we must not forget those pains in the ass of the many organizations trying to foil our plans Kermit." Jakuzure mocked Gamagori as the projector showed images of many groups and organizations dedicated into overthrowing the Kiryuins. "And one of the most annoying one must be those naked monkeys they call themselves Nudist Beach." Nonon then showed images of Mikisugi's organizations committing a lot of actions that go against the academy. "I think y'all know the drill by now. Nudist Beach was created by Matoi's dad to abolish the Life Fibers and the Kiryuins while being butt-naked, yada yada yada."

"Speaking of the king of Rome, our branches have informed us about the Anti-Uniform Guerilla name's being Tsumugu Kinagase. He alongside her sister used to aid Dr. Matoi into developing Senketsu, that's how Matoi likes to call her Kamui. And just because he doesn't wear a Goku Uniform, he isn't someone you shouldn't underestimate. He was responsible for wrecking the Gardnering Club and the Comedy Clun in some extend. We have receive informs that he is still roaming the city, so if someone manages to capture the guerilla, Honnouji will appreciate your help." Innumuta told the rest of Clubs while showing a Wanted Poster of Tsumugu with a bounty of 534350 yens worth for his head.

"But back to our strategy plan." Gamagori turned everyone's attention toward the projector showing their assault plot. "You all must be sure that the only other region left is the Kansai region. We shall divide ourselves into teams of 3, each one tasked into taking down any opposition that foolishly dares to be on our way, and each team will have 2 Emperors as sub-commanders and 1 member of the Elite Trio or someone from the high ranks of Honnouji Academy as main commanders. Our objective will not only be taking over the remaining schools in the glory and name of Lady Satsuki, but also finding out where those monkeys of Nudist Beach and demolish everything they have done once and for all!"

Meanwhile, Kurusu was writing on a small notebook all the information about the Tri-City Schools Raid Trip he is being given, but his actions wouldn't be unnoticed.

"Kurusu! Writing our plan to invade the Kansai Region I see." Gamagori then narrowed at the trickster for his actions before whiplashing him, but his purple thorn-whip would be blocked by Akira's Bokuto.

"Yes Gamagori sir. I'm just taking notes to see if I could see any flaws on the strategy and see if I could provide in something." Kurusu replied in hopes to gain Gamagori's trust.

"Are you questioning Lady Satsuki's flawless battle strategies…?" Gamagori then yelled at Kurusu appearing to now be big and tall as the Holy Grail. It was a bit odd how the chair of the Disciplinary Committee could do this feat.

"Puh lease. If I would do that, I would call that plan garbage." Kurusu contested while giving his iconic smug grin.

The other President looked at Akira with amusement, know how big his balls are for standing against Ira Gamagori that way.

Gamagori just kept staring at the trickster for some more time. "Fine…" Gamagori returned to his usual size and to his seat, knowing full well to not engage Kurusu in combat. "As I were saying, this is how we're going to execute our invasion." Gamagori showed them a map of Osaka, Kobe and Kobe. "Unlike the others, I will not bring an Emperor alongside me to take over and teach them some strict discipline to those wrenched delinquents of the Kami-Kobe High School of Kobe." Gamagori then showed the 2 lead students of the school those being Kyūji Ōbayashi and Kenta Sakuramiya who looked like Banchous like Akira.

"As for me, I'll gonna make an exorcism to those 4 weirdos of the Abekamo Academy in the Kyoto. You know Kurusu, I would love to bring you to my forces, but I'm afraid Lady Satsuki will need your aid in Osaka. But back to the main theme, Yamada and his troops will have the task of subdue the citizens into Lady Satsuki's side while the Maidens Club will have the mission of taking care of any citizen uprising." Nonon told her students.

"As for Osaka, that's the city we will have more trouble taking over." Innumuta told them while showing an image of Kaneo Takarada. "The city is mostly controlled by Kaneo Takarada, Student Council President of Naniwa Kinman High School and heir of the Takarada Syndicate who are eternal rivals to the Kiryuin Congolomerate. Its danger to our plans is just like his money, it knows no boundaries since he could buy anything to protect himself and we also received data about him financially aiding Nudist Beach. So Lady Satsuki will command the raid until we all agree about who will be the next member of the Elite 4. Kurusu, we know that you have superhuman acrobatic skills and not to mention your Personas. So if you could tell us about how Honnouji Academy could get one of those Personas, we would appreciate it. Still, your main objective will be to sabotage Takarada's fortress he calls a school." Innumuta told Kurusu while showing them the map of Osaka. "Meanwhile, the Sumo Club will need to destroy any commerce you can find since it will help us disrupt the Takarada's financial power. As for I, I shall command the Mathematics Clubs into helping us into our strategies, make the Computation Club disrupt any signal in hopes they don't have the chance to know about this, and also work with Iori from the Sewing Club into making Uniforms using the Data we acquire until then."

"If there is anything you want to say about the plan, speak now or shut it!" Gamagori told everyone, but the entire room was silent. "Good, then I declare this meeting to be over." He told everyone as they went to their classes.

* * *

Sometime after the usual classes, Mako was exited to partake on the Fight Club activities while Kurusu looked tired.

"Man… those tests were a pain in the ass…" Joker's mind was spinning around after a day full of exams. He worked his mind and soul into not mixing the dates of the historical evens with the dates they took place on his world. Though he was confused why those things happened so early.

"Cheer up Ren. You have been promoted into Emperor status and we're, I mean you're almost there into becoming part of the Elite 4." His secretary tried to cheer up his friend in hopes of him recovering his strength.

But the Fight Club's attention would be caught off guard once they heard rubbles, hits and screams coming from the P-5 gymnasium.

"Umm… Bobblehead, why the hell did our gym sounded like a bunch of animals bashing and killing each other?" Sanageyama asked really concerned about what the hell is happening on the other side of the gym.

"Oh… about that Sanageyama…" Mako opened the door to the gym after a member of the Wrestling Club was sent flying to a wall beaten up to a pulp. "You're about to fight all these filth-heads without showing any kind of mercy!" Mako then showed their gym being full of all sorts of Club members Mako could convince to bring here. From the Basketball Club to the Karate Club. They were all murdering each other with ponds of blood and skulls scattered all over the place.

"Uhh… Mako? I didn't schedule any of this! Why the hell did you do this then?" The President of the Fight Club narrowed at Mankanshoku, knowing that she was letting the power of Honnouji take her over.

"Oh, about that Ren… Well, I knew that if you want to become part of the Elite 4, we need to eliminate the competition! So I convinced a grand majority of Clubs to participate on this fighting session." Mako proceeds to bring out a megaphone to tell all the Clubs about that they finally arrived. "Mako Mankanshoku, Vice-President of the Fight Club is back! And Ren's Club members challenge you to a merciless fight to all of you, low-ranked scum!"

This caused the people on the gym to strike Omiko, Sanageyama and Ryuko who was forced to transform. And let me tell you, it is going to be quite a pain in the ass to overcome this.

"Don't worry Ren. You, me and your cat will just watch the whole ordeal and see how these suckers hopelessly fight our members." Mako dragged Akira and Morgana to their gym's bleachers to sit around.

"Man… You really sure they can take this? I mean, it's not that I don't recognize their strength, but this is taking it too fa-Watch out!" Kurusu then protected Mako from an upcoming unconscious hockey player launched by the President of the Wrestling Club using Arsene's wings to cover them.

"Thank by the way Ren. But come on! Don't you trust our friends? If Ryuko could defeat Sanageyama, what is stopping her from beating a bunch of nobodies?" Mako was so full of herself, knowing that this battle will be a piece of cake. "And besides, I'm sure mom and dad have it harder than them."

Kurusu just pet his cat, hoping what Mankanshoku told him was true. He was worried that Barazo and Sukuyo would become rotten adults like the ones he despises.

* * *

"Bahahahahaha! Just look at me! Enjoying the life while my kids and Ren do all the dirty work! Being under Lady Satsuki's wing is the life and no one can deny it! Hey waiter! Nring me every bottle of the finest and most expensive wine you have here and pronto! You don't want the President of the Fight Club to come for you head, don't you?" Barazo ordered a waiter while being surrounded by beautiful women.

"Waiter, Bring me all the champagne until i'm drunk! We're going to party all night!" Ms. Mankanshoku requested while some boys were holding bottles of champagne on well, the part they have their weenies.

It looked like the money and recognition made the adults drunk of power.

Meanwhile, Guts was having a dog party with French poodles and some other exotic canine species while wrecking Morgana's room due to his sudden awakening of his hatred for cats.

As for Mataro, he was on a dark alley while a shady kid of his age wearing a long coat came by.

"Psst. Did you got the product?" The Mankanshoku whispered to the young dealer's ear.

The kid opened his coat revealing to be a load of junk food. Burgers, pizza, fries, you named it.

"A-a-awesome! Thank you so much!" Mataro rejoiced while giving the other kid a buck of yens while eating that greasy goodness. Ever since he lives on the 2-Star districts, he was now forbidden for eating food of the "commoners".

* * *

"Gaaaah… Man… even I couldn't even beat those bastards easily…" Sanageyama sat alongside Kurusu and Mankanshoku absolutely tired while the President gave him a bottle of water so he could hydrate while Hakodate and Ryuko sat after wiping the floor with all the challengers, leaving a mountain of naked people.

"Nice work everyone, you better be prepared because you have more fights scheduled for today." Mako told the others while marking all of the defeated clubs on a clipboard. "And by the way Ren, Lady Satsuki requires you to aid the REVOCS forces in Mount Fuji. They told me that a rebel force is trying to attack one of Lady Ragyo's factories." Mako told them before Gamagori came out of nowhere and grabbed Kurusu by his right arm.

"When Lady Satsuki gives an order, it must be completed one way or another. SO GET YOUR ASS OUT THERE AND FIGHT IN THE NAME OF LADY RAGYO!" Gamagori yelled at Kurusu while dragging him toward the helipad where an helicopter was waiting that was on the roof of Honnouji.

"Geez… At this point, this will just become a running gag." Morgana sighted from Mankanshoku's lap, looking at his friend being dragged into war.

And so the days passed. While the adults and Guts were partying all night, the young ones were busy on trying to sustain their social position. Kurusu being shot in the face and blasted by bullets and missles from rebel forces and also doing paper-work with Mako, Hakodate being thrown around by the American Football Club while trying to fight them, Sanageyama resisting electrocutions from large mechas created by the Robotics Club, Ryuko and Senketsu being chased by the Baseball Club trying to run home, not to mention Akira and Morgana fulfilling Nonon's whims by being his part-time servant.

* * *

"Take this filth!" Yamada, President of the Tabletop RPG Club exclaimed at Akira as he smashed him in the head with his scepter. Kurusu and Yamada were fighting on the courtyard with a lot of No-Stars and One-Stars watching the fight since Mako suggested to finally raise Kurusu into Elite 4 status. But to do so, he must defeat one of the Honnouji Emprors if he wants a chance to be sitting on Sanageyama's former seat. And Yamada has proven to be a bit of a nuisance. Akira still had the upper hand, but the King of the RPGs has proven to tank even Lucifer's attacks.

"Gotcha!" Just after being smacked in the head, Kurusu counterattacked by a sucker-punch, and it was strong enough to send the king flying into the air. "NOW EAT DIRT!" The trickster shouted out, causing giant onomatopoeias to rain upon Yamada.

The Emperor of the Cultural division got up, very very angry. "Grrr… You know the sayin'… If you can't beat em, use luck!" Yamada then threw his 2 Life Fiber dices, revealing to land a manticore's face. That's when the pair started to morph into the said creature while Akatsuki jumped to his beasts back. "Fly Yamada Jr. Fly into the sky!" The President of the Tabletop RPG Club exclaimed while his beast flapped its wings and started to fly all around the courtyard.

The manticore roared before charging a beam from its mouth and blast it to Akira, who managed to dodge it. But the Life Fiber monster was still firing his beam, forcing Joker to run in circles.

"If you feel you're safe up there, guess again!" Kurusu shouted as he summons Thor. "Maziodyne!" He commanded his Persona to cast an electric lazer beam toward the manticore, causing a beam struggle which resulted on a grand explosion.

"Hahahaha! You really think that a lame Viking could surpass MY manticore?" Akatsuki laughed while his beast was starting to lose balance.

Joker just laughed in response. "that wasn't my plan king of fools, I was waiting to weaken your vehicle!" He exclaimed before firing his grappling hook toward one of the Life Fiber manticore's wings. "Bast off!" He shouted out while his grappling hook launched him where the other President and the flying beast were and strike Yamada with a slash from his Bokuto, impaling him into the ground while the manticore got destroyed.

Yamada Akatsuki slowly got up bleeding lightly almost defeated, but if there's someone who's going to take the title of member of the Elite 4, it will be him. "Damn peasant… I will not go down, even if it mean beating a pretty boy!"

"Oh, to the contrary…" Kurusu then came by, forcing yamada to turn around where he was, and he was scared shitless. Akira was on his buff form, but rather than the hulkish one, it was one that resembles Jotaro's musculature. "I'm your worst nightmare!" He narrowed at the Club President while cracking his knuckles. "ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!" Kurusu initiated a consecutive barrage of punches a la Jojo, hitting the poor President without showing any form of mercy. "THIS PUNCH SHALL RETURN YOU BACK TO REALITY!" Akira finished Akatsuki with an uppercut punch, sending his opponent into the air and landing on a trash can, defeating Yamada.

"Match set! The winner of this fight is, uhh… Akira Kurusu, President of the Fight Club…" Gamagori muttered in digsuist, knowing that one of the 2 students he loathes the most is going to sit alongside the Elite 4.

"Way to go Ren. We just have to kick the Elite Trio's asses tomorrow and we shall become part of the Student Council! Ohohohohoho!" Mako peevishly laugh, knowing full well that Akira was so close into becoming part of the Elite 4.

Gamagori was concerned about on what Mako is transforming into. He knew that Satsuki would care less about what happens to Mankanshoku and her family, she only cares to adquire Matoi's Kamui and Akira to her troops. But ever since she had the valor to stand against him at No-Tardies day, he felt empathy towards the girl, always being her true self and going around looking at the good things in life. But even still, he feels that he will feel really guilty about being so apathetic about the situation, but it's not like he always self-punishes himself to the point of damaging his confidence…

* * *

It was the night after the fight against the Club President of the Tabletop RPG games. Ryuko was all alone on the mansion eating an expensive lobster with no one to share. All those elegant seats, empty. And to think it has been over a month ever since she founded the Fight Club.

"Man… What a goddamn day…" A familiar voice was heard toward the entrance of the mansion revealing to be none other than Mataro.

"**Hmm… Guess he finally decides to return home."** Senketsu commented looking at the poor and tired kid.

"Hey, weren't you on a fancy party with your parents?" Ryuko questioned, but the youngest child of the Mankanshokus simply ignored her. "By the way, where's that dog of yours? But I guess he preferred to stay to celebrate like a wild animal, but… Guess I can't blame him…"

"Touche…" The kid sighted before pulling out a seat and then take a piece of the tomboy's lobster. She would most likely complain about getting her food being taken without her permittion, but she knew she could just buy more.

Everytime Mataro took a bite out of the expensive sea food, he felt sadder and sadder. As if being rich and powerful didn't gave him any form of happiness like Mako or his parents.

"Geez kid, why so blue? I mean, you seem to not be happy with anything ever since we… oh… I think I know why…" Ryuko muttered while bitting her lips. Everyone else being so, busy we don't even have anymore family time…"

Mataro just took a deep breath. "Nhgg… You know girl? I've never though about saying this out loud but… GYAAAAHH! I HATE BEING RICH!" The young gangster cried out, making his voice sound all over the mansion. "I just never knew living the life of the elites would be so, BORING AND TEDIOUS! First, we're forbidden to ever eat any kind of "Commoners food", then even these goddamn expensive chocolates don't taste that good, and the most irritating part is that whenever I have to go to a boring adult party, I have to put on a false image, even in our homes just so that my parents aren't looked upon by those damn annoying neighbors! Don't you get it? We live a big fat lie…" He sobbed knowing that his family has transformed into twisted version of themselves.

"Huh… I guess spending so much time with Fuzzy Hair protected your decency from the clutches of degenerency. And you from all people." Ryuko still couln't believe that Mataro would be the only one who hasn't drastically changed into an evil elitist.

Mataro just then hold his head in his hands. "I don't know… It's just, it doesn't matter how much money Ren produces or how many stuff we have, I can't get out this void in my chest… As if that love and smacks in our family were just… taken away… My mom, dad and even Mako just became filthy pigs who just keep eating and still starving… Even though I hate to say this, i-I wish that we could return to the apartments… Hell, even with the slums I'm fine! I just… want to escape from this system… and go back to be truly happy…" Mataro sobbed while remembering on how the family he loved have been twisted into monsters that could give a Saturday morning cartoon villain a run for its money.

But their drama would end once the bell of the mansion rang, announcing the arrival of someone important.

"Coming!" Exclaimed Mako who was heading towards the door to opening up, with Kurusu on her behind.

"Welcome to the Mankanshoku's resident Lady Rag-!" Mako opened the door hoping for the Kiryuin's head honcho to receive them with her beautiful rainbow light, but instead it was none other than her right hand woman and secretary, Rei Hoomaru.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet face to face Ms. Mankanshoku." Rei did a small vow before coming in. "Lady Ragy blesses you 2 with her apologizes. You know how busy she usually tends to be, so she tasked me into representing her for our small talk. Lady Satsuki has shown a vast interest on your Club." Hoomaru talked about why the raindow MILF couldn't come.

Kurusu looked intrigued toward Rei since it's his first time meeting her. "It's a pleasure to have you here Ms. Hoomaru. Please, get comfortable." Kurusu tip his hat toward the secretary in chivalry. Though, he looked kinda downed rather than his cocky self.

Rei just reaccumulated her glasses In response. "Apologies for not introducing myself to you Mr. Kurusu. I am Rei Hoomaru, Secretary of Lady Ragyo the owner of the Kiryuin Conglomerate, REVOCS who's also creator and director of Honnouji Academy." Rei introduced herself toward the trickster in the most formal way possible. "It seems that your other members haven't arrived for our meeting yet." She looked around, seeing that there wasn't any trace of Hakodate or Sanageyama.

"Dah! Pffft! Don't worry, they will come one way or another. Say, want some tea? A parfait? Or perhaps an omelet made out of turtle eggs?" Mako was already starting to lick Ragyo's second in command's boots in order to have her approval.

"No need to. I already ate." She slowly and awkwardly pushed Kurusu's secretary away. Just like Akira, she loathes and despises greedy and arrogant pigs just like the citizens of the 2-Star districts.

"Ehem… Right this way…" Kurusu then led the others to the dinning room where Mataro and Ryuko were still sitting and proceed to sit on an empty chair each one.

Mataro at watching this, frown for a while and stood up. "Well, guess you're going to discuss about your crap about your Club, right? Oh well, peace out!" Mataro said his goodbyes before leaving the Dining room.

"Hey Fuzzy Hair, who's the pretty girl you're sitting right next to ya'?" Matoi insulted Hoomaru while Kurusu was petting his cat on his lap.

"I guess that the lack of mannerism runs trough the Matoi Family. I am Rei Hoomaru, Secretary of Ragyo Kiryuin." Rei presented herself. "So you're Isshin Matoi's daughter… Lady Satsuki has told me all about you and how you and Kurusu lately put Honnouji Academy upside down."

"Thanks… I guess…" Ryuko responded on a calm and negative tone.

Some seconds later, Sanageyama and Hakodate arrived to the meeting before doing their bow to Hoomaru. Even if she wasn't part of the Kiryuin, she had to be respected none the less. And speaking of members of the Kiryuin…

"Awww Akira… You were planning a tea party and didn't invited your best friend?"

Kurusu gasped alongside Rei before closing his eyes. "Now what Harime?" Akira asked his number 1 stalker while she was sitting on a chair right next to Ryuko drinking delicious tea on a chic teacup.

"Huh? Where the hell did you come from?" Ryuko asked. If she wasn't so negative, she would immediately point her Scissor Blade toward her throat. Still, Senketsu could feel an aura of malice around the blondie, but he will wait and see if she's a threat or not.

"Oh right hihihihi. Silly billy and weenie of me. Hey Akira, why don't you introduce me to your old friend?" Harime requested her "friend" on that innocent yet malicious tone.

Kurusu sighted in reply. He knew that she was going to keep insisting about being introduced, so he had to fulfil her whim. "She's Nui Harime, the Grand Couturier of the REVOCS corporation. I met the day I defeated Lady Satsuki. She told me that she was my biggest fan or something like that… She tends to act bratty and annoying, but she also has helped me several times."

The description Akira gave Ryuko made Nui puff her cheeks in a small fit for being called annoying, but she couldn't help not being since its part of her charm.

"Woah, woah! Who the hell invited you here? Listen noisy brat, but we're on important business here. So pack your ass up and get-" Sanageyama got interrupted by Kurusu who was sitting right next to him.

"Behave yourself Uzu. I know she can be a pain in the ass, but I'm watching her. And if she dares to do something fishy, I'll make sure that she sleep alongside them." Kurusu responded.

Nui after hearing the conversation, looked where Sanageyama was sitting and smiled, and when she smiles at someone and catches her interest, beware… "Oh my! So you must be Lady Satsuki ex-bulldogs right? Uzu Sanageyama if I'm correct. Golly, it is a pleasure that "eye" finally have the chance to meet you!" Harime didn't tried to make obvious that she was mocking Sanageyama's loss of vision.

"Hey, watch it! I can still hear you bitch! And I can easily tear your ass into particles!" Sanageyama got up from his chair in anger to come for Harime's head, but was stopped by Hoomaru striking him with a chop.

"Don't you ever approach the Grand Couturier scum!" Rei scolded Sanageyama from trying ti assault Harime.

"Nah, it's cool Rei. Even if he tries to hurt moi, he would be dead right where he stands." The Grand Courtier mocked the ex-member of the Elite 4 to tick off the green-haired teenager. "So anyway, Ryuko dear, Lady Ragyo has lately shown a lot of interest on you and your pugdly ugly uniform." Nui then caress Senketsu on a gentle, yet sinister manner.

When the Grand Corturier's right hand made contact the Kamui, Senketsu's eyes widen out of terror and it made him have goosebumps. **"G-god! H-her hands are colder than the artic!"** Isshin's last creation stammered out of terror.

"Yeah, I think it's nice…" Ryuko replied quietly.

"Aww… why so sad? Loss of a family? Come on, turn that grumpy face upside down." The wolf in sheep clothing put 2 of her fingers between the tomboy's lips and forced a smile on her face for a brief moment.

"Yeah, if you put that on context…" Matoi was so downed, that not even Nui's teasing could touch her nerves. She doesn't care anymore…

It didn't matter how much she bothered Ryuko, she couldn't manage to tick off a nerve when she's on such a gloomy state.

"Nah, don't worry about Ryuko. I'm sure she's overcome her emo phase tomorrow." Mako tried to ward off the attention of Rei and Nui they have toward Matoi in order to give a good impression.

Hakodate heard about what Ryuko talked about and could relate. To know that the navies of the Mankanshoku family would go to the path of corruption she once took.

"I think now that we all introduced ourselves, I want to discuss about the responsibilities Kurusu will take once he becomes an official member of the Elite 4." Rei proceed to initiate her talk. "You must know, Lady Satsuki and Lady Ragyo except great loyalty toward them from the higher-ups of the Kiryuin group, so don't have any ideas of defying the name of the Kiryuin if you still want to keep your life. As new member of the Elite 4, you will have not much time to spare on Honnouji Academy. I'm sure that Lady Satsuki will make you the new chair of the Sports Division, meaning that if one of the sports Club screws up, it will be your fault. So you have to put your Clubs in check, whenever by fear or charisma." Hoomaru explained the responsibilities of being one of the 4 gods of Honnouji. "Also a reminder, you will be given a nickname based on an animal like with Gamagori is referred as the Toad, Jakuzure as a Snake and Innumuta a Dog. Lady Satski has informed me that you would be referred as the Fox."

"Huh… Kinda like my old Persona." Morgana replied.

"Oh! By the way, I heard from Lady Satsuki that she wishes that she and her band of three doofuses could also obtain Personas. Soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo… How do you get one?" Harime asked Akira absolutely interested.

"its… Complicated…" Akira told her while holding his chest. "I doubt that Lady Satsuki or any of the Elite Trio would be able to awaken a Persona, unless you have the audacity to go against Honnouji Academy's ideals that is." Kurusu explained why the higher-ups of Honnouji Academy would not be able to awaken a Persona. Personas are a manifestation of the true self and come out due to that spark of rebellion lighting up in your soul, and judging by Satsuki's totalitarian and fascist rule, there's no way in Earth she could obtain one, but there's still a chance she could awaken one like Igor told him.

"Dawww… Come on Kurusu… Don't be such a party pooper. But hey, I bet I can awake one if I stick with you right? After all, we're friends and friends always help one another." Nui then approached Joker and wrapped her arm toward her neck.

He hated to admit it, but she was right. If it wasn't for her back when Sanageyama was In the Elite 4, Ryuko would't be alive.

What Nui Harime told him made his odd bond with the Grand Courtier stronger, I think…

_**I am Thou, Thou art i…**_

_**Thou has adquired a new vow**_

_**It shall become the wings of rebellion, that shall breaketh the clothing of captivity**_

_**With the rebith of the Tower Persona**_

_**Thou has awaken a power dormant within the soul**_

_**That shall lead to salvation, and new power…**_

The Tower Arcana card fell towards the trickster's hands, awakening the infamous Mara from its dormant state. Of course that Nui would be the Tower Arcana.

"By the way Ms. Hoomaru, what will happen to Matoi and Mankanshoku? Will Satsuki finally admit who killed Dr. Matoi? Will I finally know what cataclysm is facing the world?" The trickster asked who made something inside Ryuko gasp.

Rei grunted silently before telling Akira. "About the Mankanshoku family, since you will be now form part of the Elite 4, your new home will be the top part of Honnouji Academy alongside the rest of the Student Council. Although the Mako's family will still stay on the 2-star districts, they will receive more privileges than usual." What Rei told him made the former-bobblehead's eye glitter the sign of yens. "Abd about the truth you'll be seeking… I'm sure Lady Satsuki will confess everything to you. she may be cold-hearted, but she's always a woman of her word."

And thus the discussion continued and continued, it was mostly about other responsibilities and such, and about the Tri-City School Raid Trip.

"I guess we can finally close up this meeting then." Rei told everyone while getting up. "Nui, we're off."

"Daw… Come on Rei, can I stay for a while? I mean, I'm sure Lady Ragyo won't bother. Besides, I'm sure that my friend Mako would love to help design my new line of fashion right?" Nui winked at Mankanshoku who winked back.

The Secretary didn't had any other option, other than to approve the Grand Courtier.

Nui thanked her and decided to go with Mako to to some mischief.

"Oh well, guess that's a wrap… Guess I'll get myself a bath." Ryuko left the dining room to the bathroom to take a nice and warm bath all by herself.

"Excuse me but, I want to have a private talk with your Club President. I will ask you to leave if you please." Rei requested Hakodate and Sanageyama to leave, and so they did without question living only Hoomaru and Joker alone at the dining room.

"So… is there anything you need to talk about?" He asked calmly, waiting for Ragyo's right hand to act.

Rei didn't said anything for some fried seconds, until she took a deep breath. "Its… about your first fight with Takaharu Fukuroda. I, saw everything on the recording Lady Satsuki sent me. You seem to also despise the elites who think they're gods and can do what they please to the weak just for being higher than them…"

Kurusu gasped. By deducing that she had interest on his rebellious attitude… "I, gues you also hate those rotten people, don't you? But, why are you working for the biggest tyrants on the world? Why, don't you fight back?" He asked the secretary, intrigued why she would help those monsters.

This made her tilt her head down. "It's just, that I owed my life to Lady Ragyo. She saved my life on the direst moment. That's why I cannot defy Lady Satsuki or her mother…" She then told her origins about how those 20 years ago, she was saved by Ms. Rainbow hair from a civil war, with the usual twisting on the truth on hiding Ragyo's Life Fiber powers. "Well, guess I'll leave. Nui, we're going!"

"Daww… But guess you'll just keep insisting… Coming!" Nui obeyed Rei while carrying her usual fashion designer's gear. "Good luck defeating the Elite Trio!" Nui told the Fight Club before leaving the Mankanshoku Mansion.

Sometime later, Ren decided to let his other members to stay on its home this night in order to have them ready for tomorrow all thanks to being an Emperor and also being stronger than the Elite Trio.

Some time later, Ryuko was on her luxirous king-size bed on her bedroom, wearing a luxurious silk pajamas rather than the yellow jammies with bunny patterns while Senketsu was hanged on one of the poles.

"**Ryuko… Do you think success would be like this? Does your vendetta has more worth than Mako and the others?" **Senketsu questioned Ryuko. He still supports her on finding who killed his creator, but one thing is trying to find the truth of the past and the other is not wanting to move on due to a past event.

Ryuko didn't responded. She just closed her eyes and went to bed. But what her Kamui told her was still stuck on her head.

But from outside the door, there was Kurusu. And he heard everything… He just tilted his cap down a la Jotaro and went to his room, not before having a small conference with Sanageyama, Omiko and Mataro to give Honnouji Academy one Last Surprise…

* * *

It was the next morning. Mako, Ryuko, and Akira were standing in the middle of Honnouji Academy's courtyard with One-Stars all around them sitting on bleachers to see the bloody bath that is going to happened with a spiky desk who were sitting the Elite Trio and Rei Hoomaru to replace Sanageyama's seat temporarily.

"Today's finally the day! The day we face the Elite Trio! And once we win, our Club shall reign supreme over the Student Council as you become the new member of the Elite 4 Kurusu! We shall be bathed will all kinds of luxuries and privileges! Ohohohohohoho!" Mako devilshly laughed knowing that soon, she shall have total control over those students who once bully her and underestimate her. But her daydream was cut short once her face got hit by a letter. "Huh? What's this?"

"I'm quitting this damn Club…" Ryuko responded, showing that the letter is a renounce declaration once Mako opened it and read it.

"W-w-w-WHAT!? Y-you can't do it right now! Ren told me that the others couldn't come due to personal reasons, and you from all people decide to quit at the moment we're so close to achieve our goals!? This must be some sort of lame joke, right!?" Mankanshoku tried to persuade Matoi into still being part of the Fight Club.

Ryuko just sighted seeing Mako's tantrum. "This is no joke. I just had enough of beating Clubs left and right while you and Kurusu sit on your asses enjoying life…"

Mankanshoku's face started to turn red like a tomato due to anger. "Are you goddamn nuts!? Do you have ANY idea how much the 3 of us had to work day and night to come this far? Do I need to remind you that you, yes you Matoi, you were the one who created the Fight Club in the first place!? Do you really want to abandon your best friends? Do you want to abandon us knowing fully well that if Kurusu becomes part of the Elite 4, you will finally know who killed your dad!? If you quit, the Student Council would probably kick us back to the slums!" The Vice-President was getting furious about her best friend quitting.

Ryuko remained silent for a split second. "I guess I'm fine by that… I'm sure I'll find another way to know who killed him…" She muttered while looking away from her former friend. She didn't want to watch the Mako Honnouji Academy transformed into.

Mako's pouting then evolved into fumes of pure frustration and desperation. "Wha-NO! NONONONONONONONONOOOO! I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK TO GARBAGELAND EVER! I'm sure that the Club President would deny your abandonment, right Ren!?" Mako asked Akira while pulling his Goku Uniform back and forth.

He didn't said anything. He was shown to be apathetic as proof of him just being silent while crossing his arms without showing any sign of reacting.

"Come on Ren! You gotta do something! Without Ryuko, our Fight Club is screwed! Please, convince her in some sort of shape of for-AAAH!" Mako yelped when one of those white closet containers of the Goku Uniform fell near her and the trickster.

"President Kurusu from the Fight Club!" Satsuki appeared in the top of Honnouji Academy's spine as usual while her light flashed on her behind. "The Student Council have agreed on upgrading your Goku Uniform into one of our new line-up of Goku Uniforms!" The leader of Honnouji announced while the white closet slowly opened, Revealing a brand-new Goku Uniform resembling on what a Banchou wears. Only the key difference is that the color of the set of clothing is complete black, an overcoat gakuran with an image of Arsene's face on the back hanging over the shoulders of a standard No-Star male Honnouji Uniform, but it had the usual 2 four-pointed stars symbolizing the rank on the Uniform's belt. The coat also had all kinds of golden metals around the collar and had red spikes from the shoulders. The cap rather than having the stars it had a golden crescent moon on it. The Uniform also included Life Fiber spiky cuffs to put on the wrist and golden brass knuckles with one engraved "Fight" and the other one "Club". Inside the coat are several golden weapons such as a chain whip, a knife, bombs, a mini-axe, a morning star and even a wrench. The Bokuto would now be replaced by a nail-bat and finishing with the foot-wear now being a pair of geta made our of Life Fibers.

Senketsu didn't knew why, but he felt an overwhelming and a a aura similar to Akira resonating from the new Goku Uniform. **"Ryuko, this is bad!"**

"Now what Senketsu?" She wanted to know why her Kamui felt an upcoming danger from the new Goku Uniform.

"**It's about that Goku Uniform! I don't know how or even why, but the force the Life Fibers are emitting from it feel, different… I just have the feeling that Satsuki's new Goku Uniform could potentially cause all sorts of dangers and could even surpass a Kamui! But even still, it feels like that Uniform was made for Akira alone…" **The Kamui deduced about what danger the Goku Uniform would cause if that Uniform falls into Kurusu's hands.

"I also decided to change the task you have to do for your promotion due to the struggles your Club seems to have right here and now. Akira Kurusu, if you manage to defeat or kill Ryuko Matoi, I'll not only grant you a 3-Star Goku Uniform, the admission as the chair of the sports division of the Student Council and member of the Elite 4, but you'll also become the Vice-President of the Student Council of Honnouji Academy!" Satsuki exclaimed about how much will the trickster get if he betrays his long friend.

What Satsuki offered made the jaw of everyone (minus Akira) to drop 6 feet under, including Mikisugi who was watching from Class-K's classroom.

"WHAT!? That delinquent as Student Council Vice-President!?" Gamagori bellowed out of shock from knowing if Akira wins, he will be above the law of Honno city he swore to protect from problematic scumbags like him.

"What!? Not even in your dream Satsuki! I knew already that you wouldn't think twice on using cheap schemes, but Jesus! this is low! Like, DAMN! Where's that ambition and your so-called honor your damn school loves so much!?" Ryuko immediately snapped from her just hearing about the tyrant of Honnouji Academy would dare to use her last remaining of friendships against her.

"Hmmph… How pitiful Matoi, things like friendships are the true evidence of someone's lack of power if they desperately rely on the other. Bonds are nothing more than humanity's ultimate weakness!" Satsuki roared out, causing a smash shockwave that made a gust of wind. "Besides, why should I care about the means I take to achieve mi ambition? The end results do not justify my means if my ambition is to save humanity from its own stupidity!"

"Ghah! Yesh! I swear that every time you open that big-ass mouth of yours, it gives me more reasons to punch you in your face until your skull breaks!" The tomboy with the dash of red was enraged by the Kiryuin's words, she didn't think it twice to transform. "LIFE FIBER SYNCHRONIZE! KAMUI SENKETSU!"

"Heh… Take my word Matoi. Better save your energy, because I'm sure the fox won't hold back once it targets its next prey. And more if it is let's say, Personal!" Satsuki couldn't contain her evil cackle of witnessing a friendship being broken while looking at what it seems to be Kurusu launching himself inside the closet containing the new S.M.T. Goku Uniform designed only for him, but when the puff of smoke cleared from the impact, the new wearer of the Goku Uniform was someone absolutely unexpected.

"Fight Club spec. Two-Star Uniform! Vice-President Mako Mankanshoku is ready to roll!" Mankanshoku declared now wearing the new S.M.T. Goku Uniform while striking a pose.

"No Mankanshoku! That Uniform isn't for you! Take that thing out immediately!" Gamagori ordered Mako from taking out the S.M.T. Uniform, but rather than just being an order of disobedience, it sounded more like a warning out of pure concern.

"Let her keep it for now Gamagori." Satsuki interrupted her shield's train of thoughts before narrowing at Ryuko. "After all, 2 Club Presidents think better than one."

"What? You can't be serious Mako! After all this time, you're going to fall over Satsuki's brainwa-" Before Ryuko could finish her sentence, she was hit by her best friend's brass knuckle right through her face.

Ryuko began to block all of Mako's punches and kicks with her scissor blade and some self-defense techniques, but Satsuki's new creation is demonstrating to have a slight upper hand in terms of strength.

"**Ryuko! I know you don't want to hurt Mako in any shape of form, but you're softening your attacks! If we want her to snap her out of this, we need to prioritize into destroying that Uniform!" **Senketsu proposed to his wearer a plan to defeat Mankanshoku without fully injure her.

But his implements would become fully ignored once Ryuko started to clash Scissor and nail-bat with her friend. Ryuko tried to give Mako a sweep kick, but she blocked it with her overcoat and proceed to do an uppercut, followed by a barrage of golden weapons hitting the angsty girl and later be finished by a rocket missile with Morgana's face coming toward Ryuko, but she wouldn't give up that easily.

"SENKETSU SENJIN!" She quickly transformed into Senjin form to slice the missile and resist the explosion. While falling to the ground, Ryuko started to spin and spin until she became a human drill, hiding herself underground.

"Geesh! So much for friendships…" Hoomaru sighted after seeing how the bond of the 2 friends tumbled down completely. She knew that it was for the sake of the Kiryuin's ambitions, but she still despises the means to achieve this.

"That's our Lady Satsuki to you Hoomaru. When she plays dirty, she ramps it up to 11." Jakuzure smug enjoying Matoi's wrecking while praising the lady of war's tactics of getting what she desires.

Mako was thinking about how to get Ryuko from her hiding, so she made a stomp that created a giant crack on the ground, forcing Matoi into jumping straight for her Uniform. Luckily, Mankanshoku managed to block the incoming attack with her bat, causing the 2 of them to be face to face.

"Come on, cut it out Mako! So much power is causing your brain to go nuts I can barely recognize you! And that Goku Uniform makes you look ridiculous!" Ryuko begged her friend to snap from this and take out her Goku Uniform.

"Just why Ryuko? Why would you betray us? After all we did for you, gave you a home, food and the lack of love you had in your heart? Don't you see that I worked so hard for this Club to make not only me, but also Mom, Dad, Guts, Mataro, Morgana, Ren and mostly you Ryuko!? I just want everyone to be happy! So I please beg you, just give up and drop your weapon!" Mako begged Ryuko to give up to her, even if indeed power made her lose some screws, she wouldn't dare to fatally wound her best and first friend she made on her life while going for a head bash with her bat, but Ryuko blocked it.

"This isn't how I saw the outcome! If I would knew how every single one of you would transform if you gain so much money and power, then I would have never had the idea to create this forsaken Club!" Ryuko replied trying to damage her opponent's Goku Uniform, but Mako blocked the angsty girl's claw again. "Do you know how it feels to always have to do the dirty job, just eat alone while the others are just partying or getting drunk all day? I-I though that I had finally found a family I could live in, but it was nothing more than a big fat lie! If you're going to drag me into this shitty decadent lifestyle Mako… THEN CONSIDER OUR FRIENDSHIP OVER!" Ryuko roared, causing a shockwave all around her sending Mako toward a near wall, causing a gigantic impact and Mankanshoku laying on the ground face-down.

"Oh god shit! MAKO!" Ryuko instantly regretted her descission and instantly de-transformed before rushing her way to where her injured friend was. "Mako, I didn't mean to say that! I-I was just too scared of losing you, I would never break friendships with you, even if my life depends on it! For the love of god, tell me that you're okay Mako!" Ryuko cried out in desesperation while getting on one knee to see if Mako was okay.

She noticed that there were some small ponds of blood around her and also ponds of tears who outnumber the red ponds. The sounds of Mako's weeping reached toward Ryuko's ears. But a shocking and unexpected reveal was discovered once Ryuko noticed something, odd and out of place on Mako's Uniform. It started to leak a black and red gooey substance, alongside a dark aura enveloping Mankanshoku.

"Uhh…? Is it really normal for Goku Uniforms to do that?" Ryuko questioned with fear and confusion about how does the Uniform started to work really odd.

"Shit! It's already happening!" Gamagori cried out knowing what is going to happened next.

"What? What are you talking about?" Rei asked the chair of the disciplinary committee in utter confusion.

"It's about our new S.M.T. Fight Club Goku Uniform. When we discovered that the leftovers that Kurusu leaves scattered all across Honnouji Academy guards a special substance or element we called Persona Fragments, me and Iori from the Sewing Club have started to develop a brand new line-up of Goku Uniforms called S.M.T. Goku Uniforms in hopes to raise our military power and make Honnouji Academy capable of dealing with Kurusu if he ever becomes a threat. But there was a major technical problem, when we first started the test runs, the wearers seem to experience some kind of mental instability once the Uniform starts to leak that same black and red substance, my hypothesis is that the wearer can't endure so much Persona essence, and that's when the wearer starts to become more violent and start spitting nonsense. The Uniform that Mankanshoku is wearing right now was specifically designed for Kurusu. But doubting that she has enough willpower to resist much essence infused with the Uniform. It seems that Goku Uniforms infused with large amounts of Persona essence can even or on best case scenarios, surpass a Kamui, but it seem that too much essence causes the wearer to go through a berserk state. Sorry for spitting way too much exposition Ms. Hoomaru, but you know how I tend to over-explain things." Innumuta explained the whole thing to Ragyo's second in command.

"Lady Satsuki, as chair of the Disciplinary Committee, my priority after you is the safety of the students. As members of the Elite Trio, I request your approval to destroy Mankanshoku's Goku Uniform!" Gamagori wanted her supreme leader's approval for the destruction of the S.M.T. Uniform.

"Let her be Gamagori. This is a battle between Ryuko Matoi against Kurusu and Mankanshoku. The only thing we can do is see." Satsuki responded, denying Gamagori's wish.

Meanwhile, Mako was slowly getting up while experiencing the same headache Satsuki had when she donned Junketsu. "No! I'm not okay!" Mankahsoku replied with that demonic voice that characterized Shadow-selfs. "I think I finally get it now… You were just using me! The paper-work, the kidnappings, my home, EVERYTHING! You were never my friend to begin with, and you were planning to dump me once I stop being useful to you!"

"What the hell are you talking about!? I swear I would never end my friendship with you Mako! Its just that the Fight Club is corrupting you! You and your parents always asking more and more! I swear I met my good share of greedy people, but your family's gluttony is getting out of hand!" Ryuko exclaimed while Mankanshoku slowly and yet menacingly walked where she was, with every stomp creating crack on the ground.

"BECAUSE I WANT ALL OF YOU TO BE HAPPY!" Mako cried out, causing a dark energy blast to explode all around her, to reveal that her eyes changed to a golden yellow color. "This Club is the opportunity I have seek! You just don't understand all the pain and suffering I went through Honnouji Academy! All that pain due to being a good-for-nothing No-Star! And now, you decide to abandon me! Guess what Satsuki says is right, Bonds are humanity's ultimate weakness!"

"What the shit? That's not true Mako! Heck, you didn't mind being a No-Star and living in the slums!" Ryuko tried to make a point in hopes of making Shadow Mako snap out of her madness.

"It's because I was pretending to be okay with it! I hated having to live in the slums, but I always told myself to just smile because everything will be fine, AND NOTHING WAS FINE! Ever since I entered this blasted school, I had to endure hell day and night! Hakodate's abuses, the 3-Stars always teasing us just because they think they're some sort of gods! But when you created the Fight Club, I finally had enough! When me and Ren finally become part of the Student Council, every riffraff on the Slums, every bully, every One-Star, every President, EVERYONE IN HONNO CITY THAT HAS MADE MY LIFE A NEVER-ENDING HELL FOR THE PAST 2 YEARS!" Shadow Mankanshoku's speech reached the ears of everyone in the courtyard. "I'll show them all what its like to be underneath's Honnouji's boot…"

"Come on Mako! You're becoming into a mini-version of Satsuki! Grrr… If only your parent were to see this!" Ryuko wished for the Mankanshoku family to arrive.

And behold, her wishes would be fulfilled once they arrived at Honnouji Academy on their expensive car, but with Mataro nowhere to be seen.

"Thank god that you're here! You're the ones who know Mako the most! I would request help from Fuzzy Hair at this moment, but oh my! HE HASN'T MOVED HIS ASS FROM HIS PLACE ALL DAY!" Ryuko begged Mr. and Ms. Mankanshoku to help her return her best friend back to normal.

"My god… Mako?" Barazo was trilled of looking at Mako and what she has become.

Ryuko blocked Shadow Mako's bat smack with her Scissor Blade and started to make a plan on how to strip her friend out of her clothing. But once she looked back where Mako's parents where, she noticed that there weren't there. They instead were sitting alongside the One-Stars.

"Go there Mako! Show that hooker who are the true kings of this island and beat the piss out of Ryuko!" Barazo started to cheer for Mako rather than helping her regain control.

"She's distracted Ren! Quick, go for the kill!" Sukuyo advised Joker while still being on Satsuki's side.

"You can't be serious guys! Are you gonna let her kill meeWOAAAH!" Ryuko was then wrapped by Mako's golden chain-whip and was starting to be spun and thrown all around the arena.

"Sorry Ryuko Matoi, but we would be crazy to drop out this hell of a lifestyle Lady Satsuki blessed us with and go back to the slums to live alongside the pigs. Don't take it personal of course, but we won't feel shame of our daughter killing you. In fact, it will be quite the show to see our precious Mankanshoku stomp you and then put you on a box six feet under, but that's how life work here. And once we hand over that uniform and giant scissor of yours, Lady Satsuki will without a doubt reward us and put us atop of the world! Just imagine having a full party with Ragyo Kiryuin herself! Survival of the meanest baby!" The now fully rotten adult named Barazo Mankanshoku didn't even tried to hide their true intentions while giving a shit-eating grin.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure to make a memorial on your name. What was it again?" Sukuyo after not spending much time with her kids has already forgotten Ryuko Matoi's name.

"You back-stabbing assholes! I knew that you were just lazing around all day!" Ryuko cursed agains the Mankanshoku family before being thrown again.

"WHITNESS AND BEHOLD RYUKO MATOI! THIS IS THE TRUE HUMAN NATURE! PROSPERITY LEADS TO GREED, AND GREED LEADS TO THEIR DOWNFALL! ONE TASTE OF A LIFE ON AFFLUENCE AND POWER AND THEY'RE ENSLAVED TO THE SYSTEM THAT I HAVE CREATED! THE MASSES ARE NOTHING MORE THAN FILTHY PIGS, PIGS IN HUMAN CLOTHING THAT MUST BE TAMED BY FORCE!" Satsuki Kiryuin cried out about what she believed that everyone that isn't part of the Kiryuin clan, the 3-Stars or the Elite 4 are nothing more than easy to manipulate and corrupt pawns destined to be controlled by a higher power. "FEAR IS FREEDOM! SUBJUGATION IS LIBERATION! CONTRADICTION IS TRUTH! THOSE ARE THE FACTS OF THIS WORLD! AND YOU WILL ALL SURRENDER TO THEM! YOU PIGS IN HUMAN CLOTHING!" Satsuki roared, causing her eyes to twitch that golden yellow color for a split second while Mako was still wiping he floor figuratively and literally, until…

**CLASH!**

Kurusu called forth Thor to use Myriad Slashes, causing the chain to shred into pieces freeing Ryuko and instantly switch mask to Yamato-no-Orochi who spitted a hail of gooey nitrogen coming out of its 9 mouths in order to freeze Shadow Mako's limbs.

"Bullshit…" The Phantom thief muttered in disgust after hearing Satsuki's monologue. The many weeks he had to endure Satsuki's ideas of total domination, but this is where he draws the line.

Even when it was almost impossible to hear what Kurusu hear, every person around who was loyal to Satsuki Kiryuin gasped in shock. They already knew that Akira was rebellious and powerful, but he looked like he had enough of Satsuki's abuse of power.

"What did you said about my system Kurusu? One vulgar comment can cause the disbandment of your Fight Club. So don't stand there, and take care of Matoi at once!" Satsuki ordered Kurusu into taking down Ryuko, but he just grunted.

"You heard me simple and clean! The shit you talked about, is nothing more that BULLSHIT!" Akira cried out, causing a shockwave all around him that blew away a good chunk of No-Stars. "Are you still insisting that everyone except yourself exist solely to obey you? Pfft! For the heiress of an all-powerful conglomerate, that's nothing but a selfish and immature view! Not everything revolves around you!" Akira then pointed her Bokuto to where Satsuki was. "So if I'm correct, with the help of your Student Council, you spread fear and ideals of absolute submission to the No-Stars in order for them to be ashamed of their individuality, avoid any kid of revolts and courage them to ascend the ranks of the schools by becoming blind servants. No wonder why all One-Stars look all the same. And once they start a Club, you begin to twist and corrupt their hearts with rewards in hopes of pull out their humanity and emotion, so they can become the perfect killing machines, don't you?"

Satsuki grasped her Bakuzan more tight than usual. "And so what? Human emotions cause weakness on people, it would be obvious to pull out any sign of emotion and humanity out of my Club members and fully allow them to toy and abuse with the No-Star members of their Clubs. No-Stars are nothing more than a disgrace of Honnouji Academy who's only use rather than combat is to be steppingstones for my army's ambition. After all, only those who are on top of the food chain are the ones who decide what's right and is wrong."

"Heh… That would explain the Life Fiber-infused Shadows you're creating." Akira released a cackle while Satsuki's eye started to twitch.

"How did you!?" Satsuki was about to ask who the hell gossiped her secret army of Shadows for the Kiryuin's army, but then she already deduced who told him about this. "Nui Harime…" She thought to herself with her pseudo-sister on mind. "But even if I would theorically call myself a hypocrite, everything I'm doing so far is for the greater good for humanity's future. I doubt an ignorant mind like you or Ryuko's would understand."

"Then tell us oh Grand Lady Satsuki Kiryuin! Why are your true goals? You better give me one good damn reason why you want this world for yourself!" Akira exclaimed angrily at Satsuki, waiting for her response.

"You know, I would deny that kind of question to low-rated students. But, since you came all this way her and seeing how far have you go, I'll give you the gift of knowledge." Satsuki replied. "Humans are such interesting creatures. With one though, they're able to create entire civilizations, reshape nature and hundreds of inventions, all thanks to our high intellect that differentiate us from other species. And yet still, we're our worst enemies. Go and check every single history book out there and guess who initiated every war, every corrupted government and every non-natural disaster. All because of the sin that is called freedom of thought and everyone thinking that they're right! Did you also knew that the human heart not only desires control over its own life, but also the life of others? One way or another, humanity will just create its own downfall and extinction due to their constant sinning, the overabundance of wars and the over-exploitation of natural resources. Those pigs in human clothing are just digging their own graves due to their selfish ways and freedom!"

**HEEL CLICK!**

"And that's when the Kiryuins come in! The Kiryuin lineage has the sole purpouse to control and lead the ignorant masses ever since the medieval times! My ancestors and family have always controlled humanity by the shadows, influenzing their way of thinking, socializing and most importantly their fashion style! But now that it's my turn to fulfil my destiny, I put my entire heart and soul into perfecting Honnouji Academy and the system of Honno city! Once I finally control Japan's educational system by assimilating all academic institutes under the Kiryuin Conglomerate's wing and become prime minister and supreme leader of Japan, I shall extend my will and ambition to the entire world! And when every single country and world leader acknowledges their true place on the food chain and submit to my will, I shall become the eternal ruler of the entire world. With every pig under my heel, they will accept my new world order whenever they like it or not! No war shall occur on my sight, no anarchy shall happened under my rule, no crime shall take place as long as I'm in control, no revolts shall happened as long as Honnouji Academy rules over the pigs all over the world! It will be a peaceful paradise of pure law and order! No world-ending threat shall happened to humanity as long as I'm in total control! The only way to save humanity from destroying itself is to prevent its progression and be fully controlled! I SHALL SAVE EVERYONE FROM IT'S OWN STUPIDITY!"

"Oh, so she just wants to become Japanese Female Hitler. Well, kinda fits her honestly." Mikisugi commented while still being on Class-K's classroom.

Satsuki's response made Kurusu start to laught. "On, I see now. You're one of those "I've been chosen by the gods, therefore everyone must kneel before me" type of people. You say that you're doing this for the good of humanity, but let's recap what have you done by now shall we? Murdering its own students, totalitarian rule and hierarchy, corrupting the people's hearts, mass invasion to other schools, dictatorship ruled by fear, forced conformism, fascism, and hoo boy! I can still go on! Doesn't any of this sounds familiar to you?" Kurusu said with sassiness coming from his words.

Satsuki's face was turning from a calm and confident serious face to a angered one. "So what is your point Kurusu? Your position as member who will rule this world is at risk the more nonsense you expel from your throat. I demand you to retract all of your words and retrieve Matoi's Kamui at once!"

"It's about this world. You're claiming that it's for the good of the others, BUT I'M SURE THAT IT'S ONLY FOR YOURSELF!" Kurusu exclaimed, causing Satsuki to lose her cool slowly. "No-Stars and teachers of Honnouji Academy! I have a question to ask you! Are your really okay of being value less than trash? Is it just to kill students whevener the higher-ups of Honnouji want to, just because it's too different? Do you like living on the slums alongside criminals while the Two-Stars sit around eating the finest of foods and being taught that everyone who isn't a Two-Star or a soldier on this hell you call a school are nothing but playthings that are discardable at any moment? Are you really going to let that despicable, cold-hearted, hypocrite of a woman get away with the crimes she has committed thus far? Look at Mako! Look at her! She was also a No-Star like all of you, Hell! All Two-Stars were once No-Stars! But when they decided to integrate on the Kiryuin System, their humanity just got pulled away, leaving nothing but heartless monsters wearing the skins of those No-Stars! ARE YOU GONNA LET YOURSELF BE CONFORMED BY THE RULES AND NORMS OF THIS PRISON THE KIRYUINS CALL HONNOUJI ACADEMY AND THE SOCIETY THAT INTOXICATE EVERYONE LIVING IN HONNO!?" Kurusu shouted out at the No-Stars who where watching the fight inside Honnouji Academy on their classrooms.

"Wait, is that the same student who defeated Takaharu Fukuroda?" One of the No-Stars remembered Akira back when Fukuroda kidnapped him in order to lure Ryuko back at the academy.

"Shit! First he defeats Lady Satsuki and now decides to spit on her ambitions? How is he able to walk with balls that big?" Another No-Star asked himself while looking at Shadow Mako desperately trying to free herself from her icy imprisonment.

"Well, he did helped me reach the school in time back at No-Tardies day. So, I don't know if I should side with him or not…" A female No-Star muttered.

The No-Stars and teachers started to mutter and whisper to each other if they are happy with the system and society the Kiryuin have imposed on them. Sure, Honnouji Academy is considered the most prestigious school in the world, but was living in poverty and misery alongside the usual humiliation and oppression worth it? Not to mention the sudden appearance of Shadows attacking and destroying streets, establishments and homes and Honnouji Academy making nothing to repair the damage

Satsuki couldn't imagine it. Akira was able to plant ideals of rebellion and abolish her system she has made for 3 years. His charisma truly is admirable, it managed to reach all her No-Stars without the use of fear to do it. She had no other choice, but to send a great number of One-Stars to stop the No-Stars and teachers before the flame of rebellion inside their souls becomes bigger and brighter, forcing them to lock them all into the Time-Out Dungeon until tomorrow.

"Pzzt! How coward of you. You know, every time I see one of your lap dogs abusing the No-Stars, I just want to puke my heart and brains out!" Kurusu exclaimed. What everyone wasn't seeing is that the trickster's Goku Uniform was starting to slowly burn by the same blue flame that envelop him back when he faced the President of the Boxing Club. "Fear is freedom? Subjugation is liberation? Contradiction is truth? Ha! Whenever I hear those words, I just want to kill myself to never hear them again! They cause me such wrath by just hearing them!" Kurusu cussed while his 2-Star Goku Uniform burned out into tiny bits, leaving the thief fully naked for the world to see. But he didn't minded that. In fact, he felt relief from finally starting to break ties with Honnouji Academy.

"KURUSU! I WON'T LET YOU STRIP YOURSELF IN FRONT OF EVERYONE! THIS IS AN EDUCATIONAL INSTITUTE! NOT A NUDIST BEACH!" Gamagori scolded Kurusu, but the rebel didn't seem to care.

"If you can make your own bullshit speech, then allow me to do mine! Rebellion is freedom! Oposition is Liberation! Doubt leads to the truth! Those are the true fact of this world, and I'll make sure all of you finally open your eyes! YOU HEARTLESS AND ROTTEN SWINES IN HUMAN SKIN!" Joker cried out, causing the flames to fully envelop him.

"**Ahhh… It seems that you have finally recovered all that willpower for once. I can see that your desire for rebellion and revolution has ascended to new grounds, deciding to save this dimension from the tyranny of Satsuki Kiryuin rather than taking the fast and easy way, contradicting everything you have achieved this far." **Arsene's voice told Kurusu while the teenager was closing his eyes.

"Right… I couldn't stand watching this world be fully taken over by such assholes calling themselves "Pure ones"! If I'm going to save this world, then I'm doing it right!" Kurusu replied in anger.

"**Very well, then embrace that anger and hatred you have accumulated you have to the ruler of this palace she calls school into an eternal flame! If her society treats you like a bad guy, then embrace it! Become the righteous and selfless villain that shall liberate society from the evil heroes, whenever they like it or not!" **Arsene shouted out as his body started to deteriorate, leaving only his spirit. The spirit then started to absorb the leftovers of Akira's 2-Star Goku Uniform into the representation of Arsene Lupin to form a new body.

The flames enveloping Kurusu were getting bigger and bigger, spreading fear on the Mankanshoku's and No-Stars.

"What the hell is that!? Do you have any idea Inumuta?" Hoomaru wanted answers from the dog in hopes to see if he knows.

"I don't want to sound rude Ms. Hoomaru, but my computer can't analyze the current events! It just doesn't want to analize its data!" The brains of the Elite Trio cried out while his computer was starting to overheat due to not being able to amaze Kuruzu's doing

"You know, I must thank you Satsuki Kiryuin. I thank you for finally remind me about what I fight for! So for your reward, I'll let you all see who I really am!" Joker cried out to Satsuki as the blue flames burst out and then morph into what it appears to be clothes. It consisted of a black ankle-length tailcoat, a high-necked waistcoat with gold accents, black pants, brown-black winklepickers and a pair of red gloves. His mask is a black and white, birdlike domino mask. The outfit he now is wearing is his usual Phantom Thief attire he wears, although there still Personas to awaken, he has now fully recovered all of his powers. Not only that, but the dagger Mataro gave him transformed into his trusty and more powerful dagger.

But he was not the only one, Arsene has also evolved into a stronger form. Rather than now looking like a Victorian gentleman, he looked more modern. He had mechanical wings made of leather and metal, with a shape akin to the wings of a bat. he now dresses a vivid red jacket with golden trims, a white shirt paired with black-tie undeneath and topped with a red fedora. He also wears a black belt with a gold buckle, dark pants and thigh-high boots that are decorated with gold studs on the sides of its thighs and also wearing white, fingerless gloves with gold-tipped claws at the end of its fingers. Not to mention that is also equipped with long, bladed heels much like his older form. Similarly, it has a demonic face with red eyes and holds a cigarette in its jagged mouth resembling sharp teeth or fangs.

"Arsene…?" Kurusu gasped on seeing his Persona change appearance and also becoming stronger in the process.

"**Don't get wrong ideas, I am still you, and you're still me. It is your burning desire to save your friends, specifically Mako the twisted desires of her family and tear down Satsuki's reign of terror in order to save the No-Stars from the clutches of the powerful. Not to mention that the Life Fibers residing on your Uniform had gave me this new form. From now on, the name Arsene is dead until we save this world, you shall refer me as Raoul!"** The Persona of the Fool Arcana cried out, causing the blue flames to disperse.

The phantom thief smirked in response. Meanwhile, Satsuki never felt so confused and scared at the same time. She just could feel that Akira Kurusu has slightly surpassed her. And for a Kiryuin, someone being slightly better is considered a sin. "Who… Are you?" Satsuki asked, finding imposible on knowing who or even what the trickster was.

Akira looked at Ryuko who was slowly getting up before turning where Satsuki was. "I, am Joker! Leader of the Phanton Thieves of Heart! Satsuki Kiryuin, dictator of Pride: You though that your crimes would go unseen just because you're part of a multimillionaire conglomerate, but I'm here to correct that! Starting today, I'll steal your heart and make you answer for your crimes! And I'll start by liberating Mako Mankanshoku and her family from your red thread!"

Out of sheer anger, Shadow Mako managed to break free out of sheer anger. This gave the Kiryuin a good idea. "So if you're want to try to tear down my system, then fine. Mankanshoku, there has been a slight change of rules. If you neutralize Akira Kurusu or Joker as he likes to refer himself, I'll give you full control over the Fight Club!"

"Gah! Don't tell me what to do, you stupid bitch! But fine!" The Shadow-self replied back.

Mako's decision made her parents who were holding Kurusu's banners to cheer him throw them away and then hold banners with Mako's face and bunnies.

"GO MAKO, KICK THAT BURGLAR ON WHERE IT HURTS HIM THE MOST!" Barazo started to cheer her offspring while heckling Akira.

"Guts! Guts! Grrrr!"

"Oh Akira, would you please be kind to give up or die?" Sukuyo gently asked the phantom thief.

"Tch… Changing aligments like if they were clothes." Kurusu joked while casting Heat Riser on himself. He believed that Mako wearing that unstable uniform would be even harder than Satsuki. And even still, he was sure that the ruler of Honno will get stronger and stronger.

But he wasn't the only one pumping up. Shadow Mako used desesperation on herself thanks to her Shadow powers, increasing her Attack in exchange for poor defense. "Grr! DIE!" Mako jumped to bash Joker's head, but then the attack got blocked by Ryuko's Scissor Blade.

"Did you really think you're the only one who's concerned of Mako Fuzzy Hair?" Ryuko fully transformed told Kurusu before pushing Shadow Mako to a decent distance, although with some difficulty.

"Ryuko! This is way too much for you! Get out!" Joker ordered Ryuko, worrying that this fight could fatally injure her.

"Oh Please! What do I look like? Some kind of usless supporting character that just sits her ass on the sidelines and pukes out comments? Look Fuzzy Hair, Mako has been the first friend I had! And I won't let that eyebrow bitch Satsuki Kiryuin take her completely! So I'll help you, whenever you like it or no!" Ryuko bellowed while firing a red shockwave from her Scissor Blade toward the Shadow-Self.

"**Wait a second! You're suppouse to be the President of the Fight Club! Why don't you just shut it down?"** Senketsu asked Kurusu while Shadow Mako shot another missile this time loaded with curse energy that Ryuko managed to hurl to the air in order to nut hurt her friend.

"If only it was that simple. When a Vice-President exist on a Club, both Presidents must agree to close the Club for good. So as long as we don't destroy that Goku Uniform, we may never rescue Mako and her family!" The trickster responded while rushing from the rain of golden objects coming from the Shadow tried to hit him, but thanks to his swiftness managed to avoid them.

"NGH! Just give up aleary!" Shadow Mako shouted while looking around to see where the hell Ryuko and Joker where.

She felt a shadowy precense behind her revealing to be Akira preparing a Maeigaon. "Gotcha!" Kurusu launched the attack at her friend hin hopes of weak her.

"You think you're so effin clever, eh?" Mako counter the attack with Makraham, deflecting the attack to Kurusu and making him receive heavy damage who made him roll on the ground until he crashed to a wall.

"WAY TO GO MAKO!" The Mankanshokus cheered out her daughter for the smashing Kurusu.

"Beh… how pathehthic of you 3. Once a happy family now has become rotten shells motivated by greed and will lick whoever's boots for their own benefict." A mysterious voice called on Mr. and Ms. Mankanshoku.

"Who the hell said that? Hey! You won't understand!" Barazo tried to correct the voice, not knowing who it was.

"Oh! I know, and it's only for your own desires!" Morgana, now on her cartoony cat form rather than on his normal cat form shouted out while managing to sneak onto the courtyard without anyone noticing it and then fire one special bullet out of his slingshot that contained the same sticky gum Fizzy the clown used against Ryuko that the cat got due to Kurusu suggesting the Hunting Club to create a good bunch of special slingshot bullets due to his status as an Emperor, that hit Shadow Mako, immobilizing her, but the gum will not last forever. Joker is one of those people who loves to plan ahead.

"What the!? I-it's that Kurusu's cat? W-what does… why does he looks so CUUUTE!?" Nonon squeeled after seeing Akira's "Pet" has become.

"Heh! It's simple. When my friend here has finally recovered all of my powers, I did too! Why? Me and Joker share a strong and great bond! Something you will not understand!" Morgana pointed his saber towards Satsuki before grinning. "Besides, I also have another thing you'll love to have, but will never do! Come, Mercurius!" Morgana called out his evolved Persona consisting of a humanoid figure wearing a blue leather suit with a hoodie including some gold accessories on its footwear who had overly large wings with a blue and white pattern, shoulders and wrists. it also had some kind of golden lance carrying around and had red wings for eyes.

"_So even the cat has one…" _Satsuki thought to herself from looking what Morgana had up on his paws.

"Stay out of this!" Shadow Mako got free from the sticky gum due to sheer anger and started to tense her muscles to latter release a barrage of bullet punches against the cat.

"You'll have to try harder that that! Miracle Consecutive Punches!" Mona countered the attack with also a barrage of cartoony boxing gloves attached to springs coming from Mercurius, going full Jojo.

Ryuko ran where Joker was lying to help him get up. "Hey Fuzzy Hair, y'are alright?" She asked while holding Kurusu's hand to help him get up.

"Yeah, apart from the bruises. Kinda hard to battle an close friend, and more when you don't try to kill her. But well, it isn't my first time doing something similar." Akira heavily panted, remembering his tough, and hard to swallow battle with Goro Akechi.

"Ghh! You're making this really hard for me, you backstabbing assholes!" Shadow Mako gave Morgana a cheap shot on the stomach, resulting on a critical and to later impale the cat on the ground with an axe kick. "Say your prayers!" She then rushed where the 2 were with her right brass knuckle ready to strike. "Take this!" The Shadow then was about to strike with her fist, unti…

"NOW!" Akira called out for aid.

Sanageyama and Omiko blocked the upcoming attack with a Bokken and a tennis racked each respectively.

"Sanageyama!? You dare to help this criminals?" Gamagori gasped, seeing how much his former companion has changed from an obedient soldier to a delinquent without cause. Seems Akira's influence on other people can be incredible as it is dangerous to the society on Honno City.

"Sorry Mr. Toad, but it's just that I'm already tired of serving Lady Satsuki. Have you forgot why I even joined the Elite 4?" Sanageyama reminded his former comrades that the reason why he joined them was just to have a rematch against Satsuki.

"How amusing. It seems that our mysterious students possesses the same power Lady Satsuki has." Innumuta who already activated his Probe Regalia to gather data from the battle was reminded the ultimate power a leader can have. "The power to transform everyone around him into allies, including enemies."

"So… How did we do?" Omiko asked smugly to her companion while licking her racket on a malicious way. Kinda ironic how she has to beat her former Club member.

The phantom thief only showed a thumb up and then turned where Satsuki and the Elite Trio were. "It maybe true that my Fight Club has dehumanized the Mankanshoku family, but it also brought great things! Like liberating the No-Stars from the tyranny of the Club Presidents that plagued your school and rehabilitate once thought people beyond salvation! Just remembering this brings me hope." He said, knowing that the experiences the Fight Club showed him.

"But how did those low-stars even managed to even my attack? IT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE!?" Shadow Mako exclaimed in frustration while holding her head.

"Oh right, about that… When you were battling Morgana, I casted Tarunda with Alice 50 times on you, that's why Sanageyama and Hakodate were able to block your attack successfully! Forgive me Mako, but this is for your own good!" Kurusu didn't wanted to injure Mankanshoku, but with her other-self taking her over, it would be hard to do so. Not to mention than Alice manifested for a brief second to chuckle for a brief moment.

Morgana then managed to pluck himself out of the ground and cast Salvation on himself to regain his streght. "Alright, I'm back into action!" Morgana exclaimed before sliding under Shadow Mako's legs and reunite with his band.

"What? Who the hell invited the living Cartoon?" Omiko exclaimed in surprise on seeing Morgana's new look, pulling Ryuko's same reaction and words out of her mouth.

"Long story short, this is my true form. And just like Akira, I also have a Persona." Morgana explained the situation to the team before summoning Mercurius to boast himself.

Shadow Mako after hearing the words Ren told her that this is for her own good, made her grit her teeth. "For my own good? Ehehehehehahahahahaha! You know what will actually be for my own good? TO NOT BE THROWN INTO THE LOWEST POINT OF SOCIETY AND ROTTING AMONG THE TRASH!" Shadow Mako cried out, causing a dark explosion all around her, sending a good chunk of One-Star to the moon (Literally).

"*Sight* Remind me to call the Astronaut Club to rescue those losers…" Nonon told Inumuta somewhat irritated.

The 6 watched in awe on the explosion Shadow Mankanshoku has cause. They all looked on the eyes for some brief moments.

"Guys, let's show Honnouji Academy the power of the Fight Club!" Joker proposed a team attack involving all of them in order to weaken Mako and show Satsuki that bonds don't make you weak.

The others nod in reply as they united their weapons like how the 3 Musketeers do it and then latter shout out the. "All for one, and one for all!"

**SHOWTIME!**

"Everyone, get ready!" Joker reminded his crew before doing a battle stance.

"Right!" The rest contested as they dispersed on different parts of the arena to put their plan into action.

"Hey Coconut head!" Sanageyama tried to call the attention of Shadow Mako by clashing his Bokken with her club. Both started to trade blows and strikes. "Ryuko, now!" Sanageyama called out Ryuko who busted out from the ground on Senjin form.

"Ready when you are, Son Wukong!" Ryuko taunted Sanageyama, but on a friendly way.

"I was thinking about the same thing, Shadow the Hedgehog!" He joked in response as both teenagers prepared Scissor Blade and Bokken.

"Men! Dou! Kote! Men! Dou! Kote! Men! Dou! Kote! Men! Dou! Kote!" Both rebellious punks gave the Shadow-self Kendo strikes in perfect harmony while Mako blocked every single attack.

"Got you!" Ryuko exclaimed before using her claws to strike, resulting Shadow Mako's bat to be rip into tiny shreds.

"Senketsu, think you can give me a Life Fiber threat?" Akira requested the Kamui while running and bombing Shadow Mako with Jack Frost's Mabufudyne.

"**Roger!" **Senketsu said while puking a large thread of Life Fiber from his eye and floated where Akira was.

"Thanks!" He thanked the Kamui when he caught the threat. He then tied up the thread to his dagger and started spin and latter throw it where Shadow Mako was, completely binding her as the Knife was then stabbed on the ground to secure that the Shadow-Self doesn't get free.

"Now's our chance!" Morgana exclaimed while launching a big bomb with a skull symbol from his slingshot toward Omiko who was ready to serve it back.

"Time to serve this bitch some sense!" Omiko shouted before hurling the bomb to the air thanks to her Tennis Racket.

"Time to fly everyone!" Morgana called the rest where he was before using Mercurius' Megarudyne to propel everyone into the air.

"Everyone, raise your weapons and strike!" Joker ordered the others as he kicked the bomb and the rest descended with their weapons at hand to land a powerful strike, causing a gigantic explosion strong enough to blow up the bleachers where Mako's family and the rest of the One-Stars and even the Desk where Hoomaru and the members of the Elite Trio still sitting like normal.

The Fight Club members then descended with grace while Joker pulled the long Life Fiber thread to recover his Knife with a cocky grin.

"Phew… That thing sure let me tired as crap." Sanageyama heavily panted alongside Omiko that were out of energy due to that attack being tiredsome.

"Wait, are you sure Mako is alright?" Ryuko wanted to know that the friend she loves the most would survive that magnitude.

"Don't worry, strong Shadows tend to survive these kinds of attacks. Let's just pray that Mako is weak enough so we can talk with her." Morgana told Ryuko while trying to catch a breath alongside Joker.

When the clouds of the explosion and smoke cleared…

"Salvation!" Shadow Mako casted herself the ultimate healing skill, being full of energy again.

"Aw, come on! We worked so hard to pull that off!" Hakodate pulled her pigtails in frustration of knowing that their attack was all a waste.

"Now you're mine!" Shadow Mako launched herself toward the weakened Akira and started to punch him constantly. The black-haired teenager couldn't do anything due to being drained out of energy due to the Showtime attack.

"If she has that skill, we will never win!" Morgana gasped on knowing that a Shadow could fully restore herself. He couldn't even think about a plan.

But something intrigued Ryuko on the punches Mako was delivering. Every time she lands a punch toward Ren, she seems to… hold back more. "Guys, I think I know how to end this."

Ryuko block the next attack from Shadow Mako to save Akira. "Heh… It was now damn time that it would be my turn to save your ass. Now listen well Fuzzy Hair." Ryuko whispered her plan to Joker, causing him to grin.

"**Wait, are you sure its going to work?" **Senketsu asked worried that if the plan fails, it could mean their end. Ryuko just softly smiled at the Kamui, causing him to relax and know that everything will be fine before de-transforming.

Both of the strongest members of the Fight Club just stood still, crossing their arms.

"What the hell are you doing? Aren't you suppouse to fight?" Shadow Mako asked confused on why the 2 decide to drop their weapons.

"We just don't want to fight you Mako. I know what you're saying is everything you keep to yourself in order for Honno's society to accept you. We know that you have good intentions, but are you really not going to let yourself see the big picture? Money and power corrupts, and aren't you concern on what your parents are becoming? But well, I can't force you to change with brute force." Akira responded while looking to his companions so they couldn't interrupt.

"To be honest Mako, the truth is, I want to go back to the slums and enjoy family time together. Ever since we moved to the 2-Star districts, I've been filling alone lately. You dad is always with his guild, your mother always shopping, your brother being forced to social meetings and you and Ren always working in the Fight Club. I-I think I was selfish when I started the Club! If I knew better, I would have thought it through better!" Ryuko holded her face with her left hand after remembering those lonely times. "To be honest, I first though than finding and killing my father's killer would fill the void inside my heart, so I traveled region to region in search for him. When they told me about Honnouji Academy, I thought that I could finally fulfill that void, and I did indeed when I met you. You were the best thing that came to my life, always treating me with love and care. I won't keep it a secret, but you were the first person who was nice to me ever since my dad's death. Everyone feared me, hated me or even tried to avoid me. But never in my life I would experience any kind of affection again. And when your family allowed me to stay on their place, I finally felt the void finally filling in completely. Don't get me wrong, I still want to know the son of a bitch who killed pops, but… i just don't want to lose you due to your greed. You're like the sister I never had. If you wish to beat me for the sake of your family, that's okay. After all, I can't relate since I don't have a family. Whathever's your choice, you shall choose it." Ryuko released her feeling that had with the Mankanshoku family.

"Ryuko…" Mako started to leak small tears from her yellow eyes, even as a Shadow she still love Ryuko and Ren.

"Why are you standing there Mako? Punch those brats into mush!" His dad was trying to pressure Mako into finishing the 2 for his own benefit.

"Come on sweetie, I'm sure you can make new friends. I'm sure the other rich girls would love to be your pals." Ms. Mankanshoku did the same.

"Guts!" Guts barked.

"I-I-I…" Mako was starting to stammer while his Uniform started to leak again.

"Stop wasting our time Mankanshoku!" Satsuki called the Vice-President of the Fight Club to snap out of it. "Just finish the task I gave you! It's a direct order!"

Not only her, but the One-Stars started to chant "Kill! Kill! Kill!" to the girl in order to pressure her.

Mako then clenched her fist and started to cry. "Please forgive me!" She cried in regret as she slammed herself against both the Phantom Thief and the Tomboy in order to bring them the Mankanshoku Pain-Train.

And the hours passed. Mako punched, slammed striked and kicked both the Phantom Thief even when he was bleeding all over his face and Ryuko who was being filled with bumps, but both seem to not retaliate. The beatdown continued until the sun set and the moon rise up.

Both Akira and Ryuko were on one knee almost defeated. Shadow Mako only needs to punch them once more and they're done for.

The Shadow-Self then rose both fist onto the air to prepare the final blow, but rather than showing bravery and no regret, both arms were shaking, as if she didn't want to punch them.

"What are you waiting for Mankanshoku? You come this far and yet, you're letting your anxiety and fear of neutralizing your friends not let you fulfil your ambitions? Fulfil your mission and win for once!" Satsuki tried to pressure Mako into finishing the job.

"GO FOR THE BLOW MAKO!" Both of Mako's parents were cheering for her upcoming victory.

"B-b-but… I-i-i-i…" Shadow Mako mumbled as she was still not sure to do. Sure, she wants her family and the rest to be happy, but she also wanted Ren and Ryuko to be so.

"You didn't plan to knock us to defeat from the start right…?" Akira deduced why Mako was doubtful to punch them. He had to admit that Ryuko won this round of plans. "You only wanted to make us give up, you just didn't want to let us go or break ties. And your Shadow-self is the ultimate example. I just thought that you would just dispose of us once on your shadow state since you were holding so many repressed emotions inside you due to Honnouji's rules and system, and even still, you seem to still showed that you still cared for us, that we were your most valuable treasure." Akira then opened his arms to propose a hug to her friends alongside a warm and wholesome smile.

Mako then lower her arms and fell to the ground onto her knees as she was silently sobbing. "I-i… I CAN'T DO IT! I CAN'T! I CAN'T! I JUST CAN'T BETRAY MY FRIENDS! I'M A DISGRACE FOR HONNOUJI ACADEMY! REN, RYUKO! PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR BEING SUCH A SELFISH DUMBASS! BAAAAH!" She then bursted in tears as she threw herself at Akira's arms while her eyes returned to normal with her S.M.T. Goku Uniform literally melting into a black and red pond due to the Life Fibers not being able to resist so much emotional breakdown, leaving Mako wearing only her pink bra and panties.

"Mankanshoku… You, really felt that way…?" Gamagori couldn't believed that Mako loathed completely Honnouji Academy and was hiding it due to fear, it made him feel pity and even sympathy toward her. He's wondering if the other No-Stars also hated him. But his moment of re-thinking would be over when he heard the sound of a gun being loaded.

"Guess it was true, you were only supporting Mako for your own twisted desires, you damn backstabbing rotten adults…" Akira cursed at Barazo Mankanshoku who got out from his seat alongside Sukuyo and Guts and was pointing the Phantom Thief with a gun on his head in order to finish the job Mako started. Akira could just summon any Persona to get himself out, but he was way to tired to do so.

"Nothing personal Ren, I'm doing this for me and my wife. With you out of the picture and Mako taking over as not only President but also member of the Elite 4, we shall sit our asses on the top of society's hierarchy and we would have less mouths to feed." He replied with a shit-eating grin. "Now Mako my dear, step aside and let daddy finish the job okay? You don't want to get hurt. By the way Lady Satsuki, do you allow us to finish this?"

Satsuki only narrowed at him. "Go ahead, but I need Kurusu alive. Unless he shows any resistance, you're free to shoot him. If he doesn't want to co-operate, then better take him out."

"Hey Hun, do you think Guts would like angsty teenage girl meat? Maybe I could request Lady Satsuki to ask her mother to make ma a dress using the left-overs of that ugly sailor outfit Ryuko has." Sukuyo who was restraining Ryuko and pointing her throat with a Knife asked on a calm and yet disturbing tone.

Morgana won't be apathic on the situation. But when he and the other 2 went to the rescue, Guts stopped them with every single canine in town behind him as if he was their leader, ready to eat their bones and organs out.

The situation was dire. Both Akira, Ryuko and Senketsu couldn't get free from the Mankanshoku couple, the other members of the Fight Club were surrounded by dogs and Mako was mentally destroyed to go for the rescue. Everything seems to be the end of the Fight Club, until an unexpected savior appeared.

"PLEASE, STOP!"

The spirit that came out of the voice made not only the One-Stars, Hoomaru, members of the Elite Trio, the Fight Club, the Mankanshoku couple, but even Satsuki herself turn where the voice was coming from

"Mataro…?" Akira couldn't believe that from all the people, Mataro was the one who would arrive and even stand up for himself to stop his parents from killing him.

"Who let the brat into Honnouji Academy without my permittion?" Satsuki asked while looking at Mako's brother trying to protect Akira from being shot by being in front of him and opening his arms, even if his face was flooded with tears.

"DAD! MOM! Please STOP! Can't you see what you're doing?" Mataro shouted out. "You're trying to kill! What did Ren do to deserve this? What has Ryuko done to deserve this? My god! Rather than trying to stop the 3 from fighting, you sit on your asses on the sidelines and encourage Mako to murder her best friend! WHAT KIND OF PARENTS ARE YOU!?"

"You know we're doing this for the family's sake my sweet boy, life is full of sacrifices, so move or I will have to ground you!" Sukuyo tried to not get her son involucred, she didn't want witnesses who were part of Honnouji Academy.

"I won't mom! What am I even saying? You're 2 aren't even my parents anymore! Just monsters wearing the faces of them! Mako and Ren worked so hard to make us happy, and I thought that we were that! But as we became richer and richer, you stopped being the family I loved and known through my life! I never knew that being rich would mean to hide who you really are for your own benefit! I never knew in my life that I would hate being rich and wear this kind of clothing! If wearing this means to be part of the top of society, then I reject this!" The youngest child of the Mankanshoku tore down his clothing to shatters, leaving him only on his underpants. "Can't you see? We're not ourselves anymore! We're nothing more than pigs wearing human clothing that keep eating and eating money and clothes as if we were a black hole! WE'RE MONSTERS OF THE WORST KIND!"

"You, don't like being rich?" Barazo was surprised than the pick-pocketing son of the Mankanshoku family would loath being showered in money.

"You're bet your ass and dick I am! What happened to that family I used to loved? What happened to our family meals? What happened to our bonds? Did that bitch who sits all day on top of the school really brainwashed you that bad!?" Mataro insulted Satsuki in front of everyone, causing the Kiryuin's forehead to bulge a vein of anger for a short time. He then pulled his dad's gun directly to his forehead. "If you really wish to hurt Ren for your own selfish gains, you have to kill me first!" Mataro threatened his parents that if they dare to land a finger, he wouldn't think it twice to shoot his brains out. But that's when he felt an air of discomfort hit him hard, sending chills down his spine.

"What kind of fool do you take me to insult me like that, brat…?" Satsuki who descended due to feeling insulted by Mataro pointed her sword toward his head. "Seems that Kurusu's influence has reached you, if feeling discomforted by my system was a clue for that. You know what happened to pigs who dare to oppose me?" Satsuki started to raise her Bakuzan. "THEY GET BUTCHERED!" She yelled out as she descended her sword to chop the kid in 2.

"_I'm done for! I'm going to die, BUT I HAVE NO REGRETS!" _Mataro shouted out on his mind as his life was flashing through his eyes. It the young one was about to die, until…

**SLASH!**

When Mataro slowly opened his eyes, he saw not only Akira, but Ryuko, Sanageyama and Omiko blocking the sword with their weapons and and then push back the Kiryuin together. This cause him to pass out due to the shock.

"Stay away from him…" Akira muttered very pissed off while slowly getting up.

"Why do you even care to protect a friend of yours? Friends only hold you back!" Satsuki declared out while pointing her weapon at Ryuko's head.

"No! That's far from the truth!" Akira reclaimed. "Friends don't block your road, they help you go trough it! And so does family!"

"Humans cannot live alone, there is at least someone who want to forqe a bond with them. When friends and familiars support eachother, they can overcome everything. Not even the rarest of diamonds of the most expensive set of clothing can compete with the bonds you make. Friendship and love is the ultimate streght of humanity. Because when weak people combine their best streghts and work together, they can have the power to even defeat the strong." Morgana walked in and made his point that friendships and bonds don't make you weak.

"Hph… But I guess you will never understand this or what it is to have a true family and true friend, because I'm guessing that no one has ever truly loved you in your entire life!" Akira aimed those painful and yet true words toward Satsuki, causing the ruler of Honno City's eye to twitch for a brief second.

"Hey Fuzzy Hair, Mako finally recovered her senses." Ryuko told Ren while Mako slowly walked where the Phantom Thief was.

"Ren… T-thank you for understanding on what I went through… I-I think I don't want to be on the Fight Club anyome." Mako looked at the President of the Fight Club with determination while wiping her remaining tears.

Ren just softly smirked in response. "Alright, let's put the curtain down to our Club."

**Hallelujah!**

"From now on, Mako Mankanshoku, Vice-President of the Fight Club and Akira Kurusu, President of the Fight Club declare our Club to be permanently Disbanded!" Both Kurusu and Mankanshoku declared at the same time while breaking a board saying Fight Club.

"And we also declare, our renunciation as students of Honnouji Academy! We had enough of their tyranny over Honno City!" Omiko, Uzu and Akira shouted out aat the same time while raising their fist on the air.

There was a brief moment of silence on the entire Academy, until Satsuki deduced something.

"Is this some kind of declaration of war?" Satsuki asked disguisted.

"You have it all figure it out eh?" Kurusu chuckled before summoning Raoul to look menacing. "From now on, me, Mona, Sanageyama and Hakodate declare war on Honnouji Academy! Your reign of terror has ruled for an excessive amount of time and your punishment has been long overdue!" Kurusu pointed his dagger at Honnouji Academy.

"So many people including myself… Manipulated, corrupted and transformed into mindless pawns, because of you! I thank Akira for opening my eyes! The age of Club Presidents terrorizing the No-Stars and the others is coming to its end!" Hakodate declared out as she did a thumb down.

"You Know Satsuki, I once thought you were a nice person, or at least a cold-hearted one with some redeeming qualities. I sacrificed a lot in your name, my gang, my region and even my eye-sight, all of those tributes i made them to enssure your life ambittion. Heh… Guess all those sacrifices were in vain after all, I just blined myself to live on your blissful lies. But Honno City need to finally wake up and finally know what really is going on at Honnouji Academy!" Sanageyama declared out.

Satsuki then closed her eyes to calm herself. "You know, you're not only facing me and Honnouji Academy, but the entire Kiryuin Conglomerate as well. But… if war is what you want…" Satsuki proceeds to activate Junketsu. "I'LL GLADLY GIVE YOU WAR! I know if I exexecute you 3 right at this instant would be pointless and useless, or neither sending my elite soldiers. But have this in mind, your pathetic revolution will just fail as all those who dare to oppose me like how Ryuko Matoi is going to fall soon. And Kurusu… You'll be joining my ranks one way or another… Even if it implies to kill a thousand people." Satsuki then pointed her Bakuzan at the 3, but neither of them seem to flinch in fear.

"Don't worry Satsuki Kiryuin, we will also make sure to put quite the show here! We're going to steal your heart no matter what! My name is Joker, and you shall remember it!" Joker exclaimed while Raoul used Phantom Show, covering the 3 rebels on a red blanket, making them disappear out of thin air as if they were magicians.

But due to Phantom Show, Satsuki felt dizzy until she felt on the ground sleeping, causing the entirety of One-Stars, Hoomaru and the Elite Trio to come to see if their master was okay. If Hoomaru has learned something is that even if she and Kurusu share some ideals, he still is an enemy to the Kiryuins and someone they don't need to toy with…

* * *

Sometime later, Mikisugi returned to his apartment tiredsome after watching the whole fight and drama today. With Kurusu defecting Honnouji Academy, it was the best time to add another valuable ally to the fight against the Life Fibers.

"Took your time to come back." Tsumugu who was lying on a wall greeted Mikisugi after the guerilla went to hunt down more Shadows that were plaguing Honno City.

"Heh… Welcome back Tsumugu. Say, anything new?" The teacher teased his companion while making green tea.

"The usual… Shadow here, shadows there…" Tsumugu sighted until he felt a familiar precense on a dark corner of the room. He then pulled out his needle-gun and pointed it toward the intruder. "What it's not usual is who the hell invited you here noisy brat!?"

"Hehe! You got me there Tsumugu. Relax, I no longer work for Satsuki." Kurusu walked out from the shadows revealing to now wear his casual clothes without the Life Fibers.

"I was expecting you to come here after putting that show Mr. Kurusu. You truly put Honnouji Academy upside down." Aikuro congratulated the thief from such fight while pouring the green tea on teacups. "Care for some tea?" He handed him over a cup of green tea to the trickster which he accepted. "And yes, I know. You want to make an alliance right? Kinda surprised that it took us so long to finally set sail on the same boat."

"Hmmph… You're still looking at the good side of thing as always Mikisugi." Tsumugu didn't seem convinced about Akira wanting to join Nudist Beach, so he just pointed his weapon at the teenager again. "There are 2 things you need to know, "Fuzzy Hair"! 1: Here at Nudist Beach don't fight with those cursed Life Fibers! So if you don't have the balls to strip yourself, then pack your crap and go home! 2: How do I know you aren't trying to snitch us out to the Kiryuin for your own benefict?"

Akira just smiled at Tsumugu's response. "And 3: If I really wanted to snitch you up, then why don't you take a look at this?" Akira opened his bag and pull out notebook and then give it to Tsumugu.

"This better not be some sort of cheap joke, you got that?" The nudist just took a book and looked its content. "Wait… is this…?" Kinagase couldn't believe his eyes. He walked where his boss was and gave his notebook, not before giving some sort of crude comment.

Mikisugi started to read all the pages inside the trickster notebook, and his jaw instantly dropped. "Jesus… It's the entire plan of the Tri-City School Raid! How did you…!?" Mikisugi was absolutely surprised. Kurusu managed to pull out the entire plan and strategy at the Tri-City School Raid so easily.

"Heh! Being part of the 2-Star circle on Honnouji has some benefits. Consider it as a gift of mine Mikisugi-Sensei." Akira replied while drinking his tea normally.

"You talk too much and I hate that. It just makes me want to punch your face even harder." Tsumugu grunted before putting down his weapon. "But an enemy to the Kiryuin is an ally to mine. I'm will still not forgive you for talking about my sister."

"Hey, and about Sanageyama and Hakodate… I'm wondering if they also join too." Mikisugi put his fingers on his chin on an ironic way to see if Kurusu had a good punchline to make.

"Don't worry, they also are against the Kiryuin system." Kurusu responded. "I grew tired of watching how Satsuki and her band of elites get away with everything! I know that I can defeat Satsuki by myself, but she isn't a woman to take lightly. She will try to get stronger in any shape or form. And with her recently adding Shadows to her army, it will be hard to demolish her empire. You know you need me. I'm the only one here who knows about the Shadows than Inumuta. I also want to do this for the sake of Mako, her family, the No-Stars and Ryuko and her Kamui. This town secretly desires freedom, and I gladly will give them that freedom. Whenever they like it or not."

Mikisugi after finishing his tea softly smiled before taking out her glasses. Kurusu was a persona with an extreme charisma, so having him in his organization could give them an advantage against the Kiryuin forces. "Then it's decided. Welcome to Nudist Beack, Akira Kurusu."

* * *

**Confidant Summary:**

**Nui Harime-The Tower: a mysterious girl and Grand Courtier of the REVOCS Corportation. She refers herself as my number 1 fan, but I still don't fully trust her. Even still, she has helped me in a handful of occasions. I still don't know her full intentions or on which side she is truly in.**

**Persona Obtained: Mara**

* * *

***Incoming Transmition***

**Hello Phants of the Phantom Thiefs! It's Morgana, so you've been wondering on what kind of trouble we have got ourselves in. Long story short, the master of my master challenge us to save a world in need for salvation, so me and Joker got teleported to another world and we enlisted ourselves on a very, very strict school called Honnouji Academy, an academy ruled over by the Club Presidents and the Student Council, with their Student Council President Satsuki Kiyuin being the head honcho of not only the entire school, but the whole island of Honno city as well. The place is a social hierarchy that determinates your place depending on how many stars does your special uniform called Goku Uniform has. Goku Uniforms are special combat uniforms made out of Life Fibers who are sentient red threads. On our stay on Honnouji, we met 6 individuals: Ryuko Matoi, a girl who wields a giant scissor blade as a weapon who now studies on Honnouji in order to find out who killed his dad, Mako Mankanshoku, a No-Star of Honnouji Academy and also Ryuko's best friend, Senketsu, a sentient sailor uniform called a Kamui that only Joker and Ryuko can hear, Nui Harime, a strange girl who is the Grand Courtier of a mega-corporation of clothing, Aikuro Mikisugi, leader of an organization called Nudist Beach who dedicates into abolish the Kiryuin and Uzu Sanageyama, a former member of the Elite 4 and now a valuable ally, kinda reminds me of Ryuji… But now things have changed. We're on a mission to steal the twisted heart of Satsuki Kiryuin before she can fulfill her plans of world dominations. Now that's out of the way, who know what kind of weird things does the future has for us? Oh well, only time will tell… See ya next heist!**

**Take your Heart**

***Transmittion ends***

* * *

**And that's a wrap for the 1****st**** act or the Honnouji Arc as I like to call it. Maybe I will take a short break, but I still wish you could give me your opinnions about how the story is going, any ideas to improve and etc… Good day and stay healthy **


	11. Chapter 10: Takeover!

**Update (10/10/20): Okay, i'm currently editing chapters in order to connect better with other chapters and avoid any kind of plotholes. But not to worry, nothing important will really change. Not to mention grammar corrections to make the reading more fluid.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Takeover

It was another unusual day at Honnouji Academy, and quite unusual indeed. The whole school looked hella' different. Rather than being the usual look, it now bared similarities to a medieval fortress with a game-themed structure and with one part of the sky being white with some black flashes and the other half had that trademark rainbow light Satsuki's mother is known about. In fact, in the other side of Honnouji Academy, the REVOCS tower stands proud and was themed after black chess pieces. The whole courtyard had those black and white squares that resemble a chess board, with civilians being literal pigs in human clothing. A good number of One-Stars students who were wearing One-Star Goku Uniforms resembling pawn chess pieces and also had masks with bandages covering the part of the eyes were guarding the entrance and the hallways of the entire game fortress. At the center of the "Game-board" stands a giant golden trophy of Atlas holding the Earth.

But what was really important, it was Satsuki Kiryuin herself who had Junketsu taking the form of a fleshy and pulsating outfit similar to a King chess piece, was sitting on a throne in the shape of a King chess piece with a deck of playing cards without the 2 Jokers on her side of her chamber. She was also holding a Book with cover being labeled "The Truth of the World", and she seems to wait a certain group of thieves. The chamber also was quite different, from her behind, there was a map of the entirety of japan with red crosses over the countries and regions taken over, similar to the Risk board game. Below Satsuki's throne, there were 4 other thrones, one with a symbol of a standard playing card. The Orange Club, the Pink Heart, the Cyan Diamond, but the throne of the Green Spades looked smashed and destroyed, as if they didn't want to associate to whoever sat there ever again. But the most interesting thing was an empty throne next to the Kiryuin's, not only themed after the queen chess piece, but also themed after the Joker card, if the jester hat didn't made it obvious.

"You seem to arrive 4 minutes late, Joker. What took you so long?" Satsuki asked a group of teenagers wearing thief outfits and with Akira leading them with the Shadow-self voice.

"We just had to prepare ourselves, that's all. I know you won't handle the treasure that easily, so…" Joker then pulled his dagger and pointed to the ruler of Honnouji. "In the name of everyone you made miserable, we're here to dethrone you!"

Satsuki was silent for a brief second before closing her book. "So… You still persist on destroying an invincible castle with pebbles? You're all so adorable thinking that your thievery will crush my ambitions."

"Don't get full of yourself. Even the mightiest of castles can fall from pebbles if you hit them on their weak spot or with a full rain of pebbles." Akira countered the dictador's argument with confidence.

"That reminds me, I forgot to congratulate all of you from defeating my trio of elite card soldiers. You even managed to recruit my Ace of Spades on your sides. But friendships will not take you far on the game of war." Satsuki tried to demoralize the thieves about their "Power of friendship".

"Game of war my ass! How sick are you in the head to compare a full-scale war to an effin' board game!? You're literally ruining hundreds of people's lives for your sick wishes! And I don't want to hear any bullshit about this being for the world!" The blonde and rude thief with the skull mask cursed at the ruler's face.

"You're no better than your mom! You're both disgusting women in different ways! I mean, I know that REVOCS's trying to end human-kind for the sake of an alien species, but being controlled by you for eternity is no better!" A blonde thief wearing a red leather jump-suit exclaimed in anger while she gritted her teeth.

"You even bought up the media in order to give your cause and your organization a good name, and kill all news reporters who talked bad about you with mental shut-downs, not to mention that you manipulated the people's perspective though the Life Fibers on their clothing for your own gain." Another thief who had a fox mask that reminded her to Mikisugi spoke out.

"Not only did you manipulated the media, but you also put your hands on the political and magisterial part of the world in order to tilt the world leaders to your favor and eliminate any country that opposes your ideals using Psychotic Breakdowns by giving them a bad image. Not even Shido would think of something so elaborate and evil as this. And I swear, if you would had the audacity to hunt down Sae Nijima…" The female thief with brown hair wearing a metallic mask made a point of how inhumane Satsuki's plans are and gritted her teeth.

"You used the metaverse in order to fulfil your twisted desires. My mother would regret all the research she has made her entire life if she would ever find that her research is being used by a witch such as you!" A thief with orange hair who had a green and black technological suit bellowed to the queen of Honnouji.

"You even too advantage of my father's death in order to absorb Okumara's Foods into your conglomerate to poison the company's food with Life Fibers and manipulate the people's cognition with Mind Stitching! I know my father has done horrible things in the past, but he would never go to that extend!" Another female thief with fluffy hair shouted out her hatred and anger.

"To be frankly, raising teenagers into emotionless killing machines is taking it too far, it reminds me of my childhood years. Your tactics has some shady morals, but how you managed to get away with your crimes is quite astounding, I must admit that I'm even impressed." A thief with a mask with a red long nose complimented the tyrant on a mocking manner.

"And so what? Even though I have exceptions, my students are nothing more than game pieces. I could care less over the death of a Two-Star. And besides, it's not that I'm doing anything wrong. The term of good and bad doesn't even exist on this world. Only those at the top of the power hierarchy decide what is right and what is wrong. My mother desires the same thing, so I'm asking you, why don't you go after her instead of me?" The queen of the Palace asked the Phantom Thieves with intrigue.

"That's easy." Morgana walked in front of the crew. "If we were to target your mother first, you would take advantage of the situation by reclaiming the Kiryuin Conglomerate for yourself. And with the political and economic power of 90% of the world, you could easily dispose of us and make society worship you like some sort of goddess. Admit it! You don't want to take over the world for the sake of the people, you only doing this in order to humiliate your mother who has been abusing you during all of your childhood! Hence the question, what makes your ambition any different to Ryuko's?"

There was a silent moment for 1 minute. Then, Satsuki started to chuckle, then her chuckle turned into a maniacal laughter. "Seems you hit the spot, pussycat! And what if my ways are "Evil"? Weak people are destined to serve the strong because they lack power! This world always belonged to the strong and powerful, and that's the truth of this world! Hence why, I shall become the most powerful woman in the world, in order to show everyone in this pathetic planet who is truly in charge!" Satsuki bellowed before recovering her cool. "Although…" The queen then looked at the throne beside her. "If you decide to become my second in command, I shall spare Ryuko and your "friends"."

"Heh… I told you once and I won't tell you again! Forget it, Satsuki Kiryuin! The Phantom Thieves were formed in order to help the weak from degenerates like you! We were never wanted to be worshipped as gods! So I'll tell you again!" Akira exclaimed out. "In the name of everyone you have murdered and corrupted, we shall steal your heart and make you confess your crimes!"

"So, it's treason then… Very well… Seems that your friends tend to hold back your ambition. But…" Junketsu started to pulsate faster and faster, slowly mutating Satsuki into a monster. "NO OPPOSING ORGANIZATION LIKE THOSE NAKED APES OR A BAND OF TEENAGE ROBBERS SHALL TUMBLE DOWN MY DESIRES! NO MATTER WHO YOU ARE, OR WHERE THE FUCK YOU COME FROM, YOU'RE ALL PIGS! PIGS IN HUMAN CLOTHING! AND YOU, ALONGSIDE EVERYTHING AND EVERYONE IN THIS PATHETIC PLANET, SHALL BOW TO ME AS THEIR MESSIAH OF THIS WORLD!"

* * *

"GAH!" Satsuki gasped as she woke up from her chair at her room in Honnouji Academy. She then hold her chest, feeling that her heart was pulsating faster from the nightmare she had.

*Seconds latter*

"You seem nervous milady. Is there something bothering you? Perhaps it's that syndrome you were having lately. Maybe you should't wear Junketsu for today." Soroi recommended his master while serving her a cup of tea.

"It's was just a nightmare… It was about Kurusu and some other people trying to stop my plans. But I don't know how they knew everything about… me…" Satsuki was still surprised how well elaborated that dream of hers was.

"Lady Satsuki?" Iori who was on the entrance of his ruler's room appeared. "Me and Inumuta have finished the upgrade of the Elite Trio's Goku Uniforms."

"Thank you Iori." Satsuki thanked her sewer. "Inform the rest of the Elite Trio and gather them in my chamber."

"Yes milady." Iori leaves her ruler's room to gather the Elite Trio.

* * *

*Sometime later*

"Forgive me for summoning you this early, but you know it has come to our attention about the desertion of Akira Kurusu, or Joker as he likes to call himself. Not only that, but it seems that our Club Presidents weren't that powerful to begin with." Satsuki announced out the total overhaul of Honnouji's System.

"What!?" Inumuta cried out in shock. Never knew that someone like Satsuki would like to start her system all over.

"I won't repeat myself. If Kurusu and his Fight Club could defeat us so easily, then that means that the other Clubs weren't worthy of their Uniforms to begin with. Akira has officially become our number 1 enemy, even more dangerous than Ryuko Matoi, and we need to prepare everyone for his outcoming assaults."

"So, were you testing them?" Nonon asked, feeling a bit empty inside. She still was in love with Akira, but something in her died once Kurusu renounced Honnouji Academy.

"Don't question the motives of Lady Satsuki. Everything she does, she does it with absolute consideration!" Gamagori scolded Nonon for questioning their leader. "I knew that good for nothing delinquent would only bring harm to the academic environment…" Gamagori grunted.

"She's right." Satsuki replied to Gamagori. "For I, plan to rebuild Honnouji Academy's order from the ground up. And the first step is, Calling the unworthy from our ranks!" Satsuki exclaimed her plant to sort the powerful from the weak in Honnouji Academy. "Tomorrow, everyone shall have their ranks and authority removed. And even if I hate to say this, you won't be an exception…"

The Elite Trio gasped, knowing that they even will be targeted by their once fellow allies.

"Although, Inumuta and Iori have taken their times to upgrade your Goku Uniforms." The leader of Honno reminded her subjects as Gamagori and Nonon looked at their Goku Uniforms they're wearing. "They managed to inject a small portion of Persona Fragments onto your Goku Uniforms, in case you ever cross path with Joker and his crew ever. So, you won't have problems into going berserk. Keep in mind that your Uniforms can't fully overpower our new threat, but they're strong enough to at least defeat him if you know what you're doing. Although, I still forbid you for facing Akira. Don't take it wrong, it's just a prevention method to protect your Goku Uniforms."

"So, does this mean that the empty seat of the Elite 4 shall finally be full and thus, restore balance to Honnouji Academy?" Gamagori asked to her lady.

"Only time will tell. And if we don't get another member of the Elite 4, I'm fine with guiding the Sports Division towards Osaka all by myself. At least I know Takarada the most, so I can easily predicts his tactics. As for Sanageyama and Hakodate, I've liberated our new Life Fiber-Infused Shadows and deployed the perfect Club to combat Uzu in order to track them down. To all of you, I wish you the best of luck tomorrow, and I expect you the 3 of you to make it to the finals."

"Roger!" The Elite Trio saluted before disappearing like nothing, preparing themselves for tomorrow.

* * *

It was the next day. Satsuki was slowly walking toward the elevator of her room that takes her down where she was going to. She was closing her eyes and thinking about what happened. To be précised, it has been a whole week ever since Akira declaring war to Honnouji Academy. No one has heard from his whereabouts, not even the Mankanshokus who haven't heard of him for a while, and they doubt that Ryuko would cooperate and not even Inumuta could locate his location. Although, Innumuta informed her about the robbery of food and stuff from the 2-Star disctricst, and thinking that Joker was behind the stealing was pretty obvious. She knew that Kurusu was not only a powerhouse, but also a good strategist. Even she feared that he and his band of bandits would ruin her new project.

The doors of the elevator opened, revealing a new day for her and her ambition.

The Elite Trio and even Iori were standing and waiting for her speech and announcement and every single student from No-Star to Two-Star were all gathered on the courtyard for her announcement.

**HEEL CLICK**

"Today, we embark on a complete overhaul of the Student Council. If you participate, You'll have free range to attack your peers. There are no restrictions on weapons or tactics. Those who survive will meet here in 7 days. These survivors will then fight to claim their social standing! A fight, for change! An election, In the form of a battle royale!" Satsuki shouted out about her Natural Elections.

"Elections my ass…" Ryuko muttered a bit angry.

"Unlike traditional elections, you will not choose someone to represent you. You, will represent yourself, your status, your strength, your way of life! In 7 days at 8:30 A.M. The survivors who have assembled here, will have a sudden death run-off!"

The faces of all Students then turn into ones of malice and darkness when hearing that all rules shall be broken.

"And, if you emerge victorious, I shall not only grant you a Brand-New S.M.T. Three-Star Goku Uniform I, but the winner shall become part of the Elite 4!" Satsuki announced out, without forgetting something more important. "Before you start, you must know that certain students have recently defected Honnouji Academy!" Satsuki told everyone while Inumuta showed a hologram of Wanted posters of Tsumugu, Sanageyama, Hakodate, Morgana and Akira who had the highest bounty and also said "Only Alive". "The Student Council has recently placed Wanted signs of the criminals that threat the order and prosperity of Honnouji Academy. If you manage to capture or neutralize the following pigs, I shall raise you to the highest status. But, if you miraculously capture Akira Kurusu, I shall make you Vice-President of the Student Council!" Satsuki exclaimed, motivating the students into going against Kurusu.

Satsuki then proceed to slam her Bakuzan on the ground. "Now! Students of Honnouji Academy! FIGHT!"

When the Student Council President gave the green light, all of the students start to murder eachother. One-Stars pulling punches against One-Stars, No-Stars murdering everyone with really questionable weapons, Club Presidents breaking necks of other Club Presidents, classrooms being fully annihilated, Students ganging up against Two-Stars, a lot of property being destroyed into an unfixable state, it was total chaos and anarchy.

"Begin, Iori…" Satsuki ordered her sewer into deploying her shield to protect herself in the top of Honnouji.

"Yes milady. Activating the Life Fiber high-velocity jam emitter!" The President of the Sewing Club activated a Life Fiber shield, protecting her, Soroi and Iori from the anarchy that is happening.

"That cocoon is made out of finely made-up Life Fibers. Rotating into a hundred meters per second. You can stab it, shoot it, nuke it, that damn thing is pretty much impenetrable." Mikisugi told Matoi and Mako from Class K while the tomboy tried to defend herself from the students who were to attack her. Even with Senketsu's help, I doubt that it would help you break through that cocoon."

"I though that this would be the time that I could finally get her, but no! She just had to sit there and watching in her bubble!" Ryuko fumed out while fighting the One-Stars. It was a full blood-bath.

"It's all part of her plan. She rules this place with an iron fist. It was obvious that she would do this on desperation once Akira declared war on her. So, she forced everyone to kill themselves in order to sort the strong from the weak. See?" Mikisugi pointed out at all the organs and blood spilling out on the courtyard with One-Stars chopped in half, No-Stars losing their heads or getting their spines broken.

While with the Elite Trio, they're having a breeze taking care of the opposition, if them walking so casually and smacking everyone who dared to challenged them wasn't obvious, I don't know any other reason. "I still don't fully get it! Why does Lady Satsuki broke the system she carefully built over 3 years? She always takes thing to the extreme." Inumuta asked after defeating a Two-Star.

"Tear it down and build it back up. That's Lady Satsuki in a nutshell." Nonon who knew Satsuki the most replied. "Whathevs, at least she's gives us some excuse for some down-time."

"Good idea." Gamagori contested. "I think I'll take a few days off." Gamagori then showed a car key on his hand. "See you next week, and don't let Kurusu defeat you before you can make it." Gamagori said his regards before going away to who knows.

"How odd… Is it me, or did I heard a car key?" Inumuta asked.

"Neh… He just recently got his driver's license. Lady Satsuki needed a chauffeur, so he told him he would do it." Jakuzure explained why of the car key sound.

"How odd… I thought that you didn't needed a driver's license here at Honno City, but I must admit that his loyalty is impressive." The brains of the Elite Trio commented.

"Alright, see you in 7 days doggy. I seriously doubt that any of us suck so bad to not make it." Nonon mocked Hokuta while getting out alongside the others while leaving behind a mountain of Student corpses.

* * *

Chaos continued to happen in Honno City. Without the Disciplinary Committee or Satsuki applying punishments, the full island has become lawless. No-Stars started to loot shops from the 2-Star districts, One-Stars began to demolish the 1-Star condos for their entertainment and the 2-Stars were destroying good parts of the slums.

We see a No-Star with a shotgun running from a gang of 6 One-Stars who were ganging to kill him. The No-Star then tripped from a rock, leaving him open for the evil One-Stars to pummel him.

"Well, well, well… Looks like the prey tried to hopelessly escape its destiny." One of the One-Stars taunted the boy while cracking his knuckles.

"It's a shame that prey will always be prey, no matter how much they resist the hunter's power." A female One-Star laughed while looking at the boy squirming.

The No-Star didn't though it twice before pulling the trigger of his Shotgun, but the bullet didn't do anything to the One-Star.

"Are you dumb or something? Bullets are worthless against Goku Uniforms!" Another One-Star chuckled as he and the other were about to gang up and beat the ever living shit out of the No-Star.

"The how about this!?"

**BANG!**

One of the One-Stars got hit by a single Needle on a weak spot, paralyzing the One-Star and make him fall to the floor.

"What the!? They took out George!?" A One-Star shrieked in panic on seeing his comrade being assaulted by one of Nudist Beach's preferred weapons. "It's the Anti-Uniform Guerilla! Everyone, on your positions!" A One-Stars ordered his companions as the 4 made a battle pose. "Attention! We as Soldiers of Honnouji Academy won't go down against naked apes like you! There's a price for your head, so give in and face the consequences of opposing the might of Honnouji Academy!"

"Ha! How naïve of you thinking that the guerilla was assaulting you. Don't you recognize my voice, perhaps?" The familiar voice reminded the group of mooks who was, before more needles strike the lights around the student.

"Wait, that voice, that cockiness! Shit, shit, shit, shit!" The One-Star started to panic as a spotlight flashed where Joker and Mona were.

"We're the robbers of the twisted desires!" Morgana exclaimed while doing a dramatic pose.

"We're the guardian demons of those who seek freedom and justice!" Joker shouted out, showing a black glove on his left hand and a needle-gun in the shape of his usual gun.

"You may wonder, who we are, don't you?" Morgana teased the One-Stars while summoning Mercurius to intimidate them.

"It's simple, my fellow classmates." Akira did the same by summoning Raoul.

"We're the Phamton Thieves of Hearts! Here to steal your heart!" Both thieves exclaimed as then jumped from the roofs they were standing and engage the students.

"U-uh… Y-you're those traitors to Honnouji Academy!" The poor No-Star shrieked out, seeing how these delinquents saved his butt.

"No time for questions. Just sit back, and enjoy the show!" Morgana winked at the No-Star before engaging the One-Stars. "It's Showtime!" Morgana exclaimed Kurusu's catchphrase before starting to fight Stasuki's henchmen.

"Don't stand there, CHARGE!" A One-Star cried out, initiating the battle.

"Then charge this!" Joker launched his grappling hook against the One-Star, but he managed to dodge it.

"Ha! Seems you failed!" The One-Star was full of himself, thinking that Kurusu missed his target.

"You know that a good thief always, IMPROVISE!" Akira exclaimed, pulling his hook that managed to grab a wood crate and in result, it hit the One-Star on the head and knocking him down.

"One down, 4 more to go!" Morgana exclaimed in joy before being ambushed by a No-Star hopelessly trying to capture him, but his face would soon meet a boxing glove due to Mercurius' Miracle Punch.

"I got you now!" A One-Star shouted while charging with a flying kick, but Joker smiled before doing a back flick high-jump, with Mara ramming the One-Star with his chariot.

"Not even in your dreams pal." Akira teased the knocked-out One-Star.

There was still one enemy left, but he seem confident, like really confident. "Ehehehe! Funny, isn't it, dessertor? Because that dream's about to become reality once I deliver you to Lady Satsuki with THIS!?" The One-Star cried while the other one whistled, causing an Udentified Flying Angel to descend where the One-Star was, not before leaving a trail of bullets.

The Shadow in the form of an angel seem to bare resemblance to a medieval knight of a crusade. And the most bizarre part is that it had jet engines on its behind and wielded 2 GODDAMN GUNS!

"**ANALYZING AREA. SCANNING, SCANNING… SCANNING COMPLETE! 2 HONNOUJI STUDETNS OF THE ONE-STAR RANK AND 2 THIEVES. ATTENTION ENEMY TO HONNOUJI, IN THE NAME OF LADY SATSUKI AND EVERYTHING THAT YHVH STANDS FOR, THOU SHALL BE TERNIMATED!" **The mechanical angel exclaimed on a robotic voice as it trigger its guns, liberating Life Fiber bullets against the Phantom Thieves, causing them to scatter.

"Yeah! Terminte them, Terminator!" The One-Stars started to cheer for the Life Fiber Shadow as it continued to attack with lighting bolts and blessing skills.

"What the!? What kind of Shadow is that!?" Joker shrieked as he dodged 2 pillars of light by ping passing them as if they were red lasers.

"I don't know, Joker! I've never seen this Shadow before! Maybe Satsuki's twisted desires were so strong, it brought or even created these shadows! Or maybe it's the result of watching too many Hollywood movies" Morgana exclaimed while hiding on a wooden crate, before shooting a bomb out of his slingshot at the Terminator, causing it's armor to be damaged.

"**DAMAGE SUSTAINED! LEFT WING HAS A MALFUNCTION! ERROR 404! BALANCE HAS BEEN DAMAGED, REPAIRMENTS ARE NECCESARY!" **The mechanical angel shouted out as his head started to uncontrobably spin and his jet-pack initiated to not work well.

"Then how about a re-charge of energy with this! ZIODYNE!"" Joker called the god of thunder Thor who unleashed a straight beam of lightnings against the Shadows, resulting in asserting on its weakness.

"**ERROR! ERROR! I AM ERROR! ****CORE HAS REACH AN OVERHEATING STATE! HAS STOPPED WORKING! PRAISE YHVH, SHUTTING DOWN…"** Terminator announced before exploding and liberating that black and red goo.

"I-it doesn't matter! W-we still are standing s-strong!" A One-Star frightfully stammered while he and the other one tried to look tough.

Joker stood still, and with his usual grin. He just looked at the top of a building where Omiko Hakodate who wore the Nudist Beach uniform was holding a Bazooka, aiming it at the One-Stars.

"Lock on! FIRE!" Hakodate cried as she pulled the trigger of her bazooka, impacting against the One-Star on a colorful explosion, leaving them dizzy.

"They're stun! It's time, Morgana!" Joker ordered Morgana to pull out his weapon.

The cat gratefully nodded as both Phantom Thieves raised their weapons. Rather than being the usual ones, Joker and Morgana had versions of their weapons, each one with 3 blades attached for each one. They were dubbed the Tailor's Dagger and the Tailor's Saber each one respectively.

"All Out Attack!" Both shouted out before hacking and slashing on such speed against the One-Stars just how they do it with Shadows back at their world.

Morgana descended and landed on a couch, holding a cigarre, and just when he turned his chair around…

"Mission Accomplished!" The cat exclaimed, causing the One-Star's Goku Uniforms to be destroyed in a same fashion Ryuko's Scissor Blade does it, causing Satsuki's goons to be naked and unconscious.

**Results:**

**EXP: 700**

**Yens: 900**

**Item: Life Fiber leftovers X5**

The thieves smiled after a successful battle. "Alright, it's safe now."

The No-Star got up terrified. He still couldn't believe that Satsuki's arch-enemy could save his life. What was his motive? And he proceed to ask that same question to Joker.

"It's quite simple. We saw you being hunted by One-Stars. Honno has become Chaos incarnate just for Satsuki Kiryuin to filter her most powerful troops amongst the school, and she won't care what the hell happened to any of the Low-Rank students." Morgana explained the situation to the student as clear as he could.

"If you don't think you can survive the following week, then take my hand." Joker reach out to the Student in case he wanted safety under the Phantom Thieves' capes until the end of the Natural Elections.

The No-Star didn't had any other way. He acknowledged how weak he was compared to the students with Goku Uniforms, and his shotgun would barely scratch them. He hold Joker's hand and exclaimed he wanted to be safe.

"So the contract has been signed…" The Phantom Thief whispered before summoning Raoul to use Phantom Show, causing the student to get drowsy and fall under a deep slumber.

* * *

When the No-Star woke up, he saw that he was lying on some kind of cheap futon. He also noticed that he wasn't on the slums anymore. Rather, inside Honnouji's sewers, at least that's what he thinks. The weird part is that the smell of the place was rather "normal" instead of the supreme stinks sewers produce.

"Welcome to your new temporal home. Don't worry, there aren't any rats around here. We fumigated last week." Morgana who brought the No-Star a rice ball answered the student question.

The No-Star quickly grabbed the rice ball the cat was carrying and ate it. Ever since the Natural Elections started, students had it difficult to nourish themselves without being taken advantaged by other students. "So it this some sort of hidden base of sorts?" The No-Star asked the cat on a casual way while eating his rice ball.

"Yup, it's a temporally base of operation for us. We call it, the Thieves' Den." The burglar cat told the No-Star. "By the way, seems someone here was dying to see you." Morgana pointed at a female No-Star who ran to hug the male No-Star.

"S-sakura?" The No-Star gasped at seeing her girlfriend was fine and in one piece. He thought that when the Natural Elections initiated, he though that Sakura would be dead for the count.

"Yamato! You idiot! I though I lost you forever!" The girl exclaimed while ejecting a sea of tears from her eyes. She was happy knowing that her lover was safe.

Morgana just smiled and left the lovers alone.

Back at a room of the Thieves' den that consisted of another part of the sewer, only being a bit bigger than the first one, the band of thieves and Omiko were relaxing on a worn-out sofa they found on the slums' dumpster. In fact, most of the furniture on that room was mostly either stolen furniture from the 2-Stars districts and trash on the slums.

"Urgh… just, geez! Just how do these people fight with these on!? I guess is kinda flexible, but how can you survive cold temperatures with these things?" Hakodate who was laying on the sofa after a day in the job of a new member of Nudist Beach panted while drinking a bottle of fresh water.

"There are 2 things you must know. 1: That's how Nudist Beach works by stripping ourselves from any sort of clothing to prove our opposition to the Life Fibers. 2: If you don't like the uniform, grab that fat ass of yours and get the hell out." Tsumugu who was lying his back on a dark corner snarled at the former Club President. Ever since Honnouji put a price on its head, he was constantly being hunt down by not only students, but also citizens as well. Mikisugi forced him to refuge himself alongside Joker and his band of rebels in order to be more closer to enemy's territory and without being noticed.

"Well, it's kinda understandable when a high-school girl like Hakodate needs to wear such a ehh… "Peculiar!" outfit." Akira added out.

"Ehhh… umm… I'm actually 19 years old…" Hakodate revealed her age a bit embarrassed. She tried to hide that someone so old for a Third Year Highschooler would still be there.

"Still, why do you even bother in saving these brats? It doesn't matter if they're just doods, they're still enemies to our cause. They can snitch our location at any moment, you know?" Tsumugu questioned Joker's actions about helping the students of Honnouji Academy.

"it's quite simple, Tsumugu-san, here are 2 reasons. 1: No-Stars are not our enemies. They're victims of the system the Kiryuin has forced upon us, I'm trying my best to save them from it." Joker explained his motives to the nudist while sitting on a chair nearby. This wasn't a Palace of the Metaverse, Honnouji Academy was a real torture castle with extreme methods. If the No-Stars were just cognitive people, he wouldn't mind, but they are real people made out of flesh and bones who were being brutally abused. "2: If they were to snitch us out, they just wouldn't. they fear me, even when I hate it…"

"Tch… You're a lot of things Kurusu, but a naïve and yet brave soul is something I at least appreciate. You're as much as a goody two-shoes as Aikuro." Tsumugu grunted before lighting up a cigarette. "So anyway, ant news on the green haired monkey?"

"Oh, about Sanageyama… He told me that he was patrolling the One-Star apartments in search of Shadows. I gave him orders to not engage in combat with them, it's not that I consider him weak, it's just that Shadows are in another level." Joker muttered, hoping that Uzu hasn't done anything stupid yet.

That's when Mikisugi entered the room with his teacher alter-ego. "Yawn… Well, guess I arrive late, I see…" The teacher sighted while rubbing his blue hair.

"Tch… there's no need for you to keep acting. It's annoying for me." Tsumugu fumed at his leader for his tendencies.

"Geez, still looking at the bad things at life, don't you Tsumugu?" Mikisugi teased the nudist while removing his glasses and some buttons of his shirts.

"I almost forgot; we must thank you for presenting us this hidden part of Honno. We didn't want to live with the Mankanshokus anymore since we didn't want to envelop Mako, her family and Ryuko on our thievery. And also, these new weapons you provide us with are quite useful. What are you? Part-time weaponsmith?" Morgana thanked the leader of Nudist Beach for giving them a home to stay on a sassy way.

"No need to. I initially built this place in case my teacher façade got uncover and I would need a hiding spot. That's why for 3 straight years, I blew my teacher's payment on building this tunnels." Aikuro affirmed the Phantom Thieves. "But, since I know you need a hideout the most, I'm gladly giving you the ownership of this sewer part. And I don't even mind the company of the No-Stars here. You sure have a good heart taking your time rescuing all those students. And I must say, you 2 sure know how to use those Anti-Life Fiber weapons, including your modified Needle Gun." Mikisugi complimented Joker, even he must admit that he was a bit jealous…

"Thanks, Mikisugi-Sensei." Akira replied back.

"No need to be so formal, you can just either call me Boss or just Mikisugi. After all, you're no longer a student of Honnouji Academy, so I'm not your Sensei anymore."

"That reminds me, has Ogure managed to find a way to break that Life Fiber barrier?" Hakodate asked while still laying on the couch and playing with a tennis ball.

"Yeah, I heard you!" The infamous and former trap designer walked by now wearing the Nudist Beach Uniform.

"So, did you thought about something?" Akira asked his new confidant of the Wheel of Fortune. Ever since he allied himself with Nudist Beach, he was able to form a bond with his former enemy. But she's still mad about what happened in No-Tardies day.

"I just can't think on anything! Satsuki Kiryuin is being protected by a barrier of Life Fiber spinning around who know how fast! If you touch it, you'll be shredded like paper on a paper shredder." Maiko reaffirmed to the group.

"Typical of Satsuki, she fully knew well that once she started all this crap, most students would rally against her and dethrone her. So she decided to stay on that bubble like some kind of coward animal." Tsumugu grunted about Satsuki's scheme.

"Shit! That reminds me! Are Mako and Ryuko alright?" Akira asked Mikisugi, showing a lot of concern about if Mako and Matoi were safe out there from the civil war that was happening among students.

"Relax. Mankanshoku told me that she would just stay on her home with her family at the slums for the whole week. Well, it was what she told me, but she could leave her home at any moment, you know how unpredictable Mako is. As for Ryuko, I think she can take care of herself with her Scissor Blade and Dr. Matoi's Kamui." Mikisugi just hoped that Matoi hasn't become a giant target for the rest of the participant of the Natural Elections.

"So yeah, what's the next plan? Do we infiltrate Honnouji Academy with every noisy teenage brat there being too busy killing each other?" Asked Tsumugu who was loading his needle gun.

"It won't do, Tsumugu. I know Honnouji's Security as any other. I'm sure that she at least hired elite security guards with the money of the Kiryuin Conglomerate until the Natural Elections are over. Not to mention her new troops of her army patrolling Honno City." Ogure then showed from a tablet the recording of the video-cameras of Honno City the Life Fiber-Infused Shadows holding the Wanted signs of the members of Nudist Beach and searching where they are. "I've managed to get the recordings out of the cameras all around Honno."

"And we can't forget those assholes of the Elite Trio being out there, mostly trying to find us. These Honnouji kids are just like lap dogs..." Tsumugu sighted in frustration while putting another cigarette on his mouth.

"No need to worry about the Elite Trio. I've managed to discover that they will be mostly apathic on the Natural Elections. It's normal that those bastards who are full of themselves decide to just take a vacation If they know they're really strong among the school's circle." That's what Mikisugi thought off.

"And even still, with Mr. Son Goku doing who knows, how are we exactly are we going to solve that barrier problem? After all, if we capture Satsuki, we have a major advantage." Hakodate added to the conversation.

And that's when Mikisugi's lightbulb of ideas flashed. "Now that I think about it, maybe here at Nudist Beach won't have any gadget, but I'm sure Dr. Matoi has something."

"What are you thinking about? Do I need to remind you that Isshin is no longer with us?" Tsmugu still tried to not think about his old days as a researcher of Life Fibers.

"What I mean is that maybe all of his inventions and investigations wouldn't haven been destroyed once that tragic night." Mikisugi then turned where Akira and Morgana were. "You see, Dr. Matoi had an underground laboratory under the Matoi's residence. He used to create Anti-Life Fiber technology like the Scissor Blades and the weapons Nudist Beach uses to combat the Kiryuin's forces. Maybe there's something on his own lab capable of taking down that barrier that Satsuki is using." Aikuro then pulled out a small map where Ryuko's old home was ubicated. "These are the locations where the remains of Matoi's home. It is located outside Honno city. By the way, you better put this on." Mikisugi then gave Joker a biker helmet that could hide his face.

"Wait, I know what you're going to give me right know." Joker already knew the leader of Nudist Beach's gift.

"Huh… Seems you're good at superstitions. There's a bike out there and its all yours. Although, I recommend you to change some clothes and put on a jacket until you're out of Honnouji Academy. I know that you're strong and all, but your mere face could bring a lot of unwanted attention." Mikisugi then handed over a black rain coat to Kurusu. "But make sure to check the deadline. We only have 10 days until Honnouji employ its Tri-City School Raid Trip against the Kansai Region, but the day after that will be the Cultural and Sports festival, its where the Kiryuins shall put their more complex plans for humanity's enslavement into motion."

"In other words, it will be Game Over for all of us. And there won't be any arcade coins to give us a continue or an extra life. So its either defeat Satsuki and Ragyo or die." Tsumugu told Joker about the consequences if they don't stop Satsuki's scheme in time.

So in other words, Joker and Morgana now have a deadline to fulfil, just like back on their world.

**Days Until**

**The Cultural and Sports Festival: 12**

**Crush Satsuki's Ambitions**

**「****Find a way to break the Life Fiber Barrier protecting Satsuki****」**

Akira turned off his Phantom Thief mode, causing his clothes to turn back into his more casual wear. He then put on the coat and the helmet. "I'll be back for Christmas. Morgana, stay here to attend the No-Stars!" He called his feline friend before going where Mikisugi parked his brand-new bike. He maybe not have a license to drive, but he can at least drive decently a vehicle due to videogames.

Still, Tsumugu felt unsure about something… He was still frowning with his eyes closed…

"Hey, is something bothering you? I know that this dilemma with Satsuki and the Life Fibers can cause a lot of stress, but you can tell me everything." The Phantom Thief cat asked his fellow comrade.

"Don't know… With Honnouji Academy trying to find ways to obtain Akira's power, I'm not sure if our advantage against Ragyo will last forever. Ms. Eyebrows will inevitably find a way using those things one way or another…"

* * *

Back at Honnouji Academy's Sewing Laboratory, Iori was on a control panel of a special crystal chamber where the Goku Uniforms are infused with liquid Persona Fragments using tubes with stingers and special stitching machines. Right now, Satsuki ordered him to infuse Junketsu with Persona Fragment, and there it was. The Kamui inside the chamber was tied to a metallic table and hopelessly trying to get out, but without any success. The only thing Iori needs is the fat fish's permittion in order to proceed with the infusion, and he was still worried that this could endanger the Kiryuin's life.

Satsuki then arrived from the fast door of her chamber where it connects to the Sewing Club's laboratory while reading an ancient book about the Kamuis her ancestors heritage her with. "Is it ready Iori?" The ruler of Honno wanted to know if all the preparations are complete.

"Yes Lady Satsuki. Junketsu was successfully translated to the S.M.T. Goku Uniform chamber, ready to be infused with Persona Fragments.

"Excellent. And about the S.M.T. Goku Uniforms, are there ready for mass production?" Satsuki added to the conversation, to know if her new life of Uniforms are ready for battle.

"We're almost finished the development of fully-stabilized S.M.T. Goku Uniforms. With the data Mankanshoku provide us, we managed to point out the flaws of the Uniform. For now on, we're planning into infusing small quantities of Persona Fragments into the Life Fibers of the Goku Uniforms, so our soldiers don't suffer a "Shadowfication" as I like to refer to, but if more data is collected during the Natural Elecctions, then the S.M.T. Uniforms will finally be finished. I'll assure you Lady Satsuki, I'll have your new line of Uniforms ready before the Tri-City School Raid Trip." The Emperor reassured the feme fatale about the development of the new and more powerful Goku Uniforms, before looking directly at Junketsu's eyes. "Although, are you still sure to proceed with the infusion? It seems that Junketsu has drastically affected your mental health. Ever since you donning Junketsu, you seem to act more savage and reckless, it almost remind me of Matoi. But don't get me wrong, I will still follow any order you give me without hesitation."

"Don't hold back, Iori. Kurusu has become our enemy for now, and if I want to submit him to my side, I need to overpower him, even if it risks my life. After all, power is everything on this world. If you don't have enough power, you die. So don't hesitate and begin at once!" The Kiryuin ordered her sewer to initiate the Kamui's transfusion of Persona energy.

"Y-yes Milady." Iori replied before swallowing some of his saliva. It was one of those rare occasions where Iori wasn't confident about his next invention. Even when one of his creations fails, he always takes it as a good thing since it allows him to evolve the development of his masterpieces. But if the Infusion fails, not only it will cause grave consequences for Junketsu, but for Satsuki too. "Initiating infusion. 10%, 20%, 30%, 40%, 50%."

The hoses then pumped that liquid Persona Fragment into the Kamui, causing its eyes to bulge and become more violent. But he was not the only one suffering the effects of the infusion, but Satsuki Kiryuin as well as she began to squirm and cry out of pain due to her negative impulses, with her eyes twitching that golden yellow color.

"Lady Satsuki!" Iori and the rest of the One-Stars went to Satsuki's aid as the Student Council President tried to resist her inner darkness trying to take control of her.

"D-don't c-come! **P-**pR**O**c-cEEd **W**i**TH** t**H**e INFUSION!" The Kiryuin exclaimed with a demonic voice while holding her head, screaming out of the agony as she sweat like crazy.

"Lady Satsuki! We must shut down the infusion before we lose you! This is too much for you!" Iori wanted to reason with his master, but it seems that her iron will seems to overpower her darker side.

"Don't hesitate AND FINISH YOUR TASK, GODDAMIT!" Satsuki roared out before releasing an explosion of dark and blue energy all around her, causing the One-Stars to be blown away.

The words the matriarch gave the sewer made him realize that Satsuki was still in control, although he's still as worried for Satsuki's health and how the use of Junketsu could alter her mind. "Understand, Lady Satsuki…" Iori went back to the control panel and continued to fuel Junketsu with Persona juice. "Continuing with the infusion! 60%, 70%, 80%!"

But when it was about to hit 90%, the machines all around the Sewing Club started to overheat, showing a WARNING spot on their screens, forcing the entire club to shut down the computers before they explode.

After that, both Satsuki and Junketsu managed to calm down with the empress of Honno laying on the floor.

"Lady Satsuki, we finished the infusion. Although, it will take us time to stabilize the Kamui in order to adapt its Life Fibers to the Persona Fragments. We also discovered that somehow you and Junketsu have linked in some way, hence why the sudden impulses. Please, I beg you, don't put Junketsu during this whole week until you feel better." Iori bent where Satsuki was in order to give her the news.

"Th-thanks for your advice Iori… I'll take that in mind… make sure your team has absolute carefulness with Junketsu. The Kamui tends to act on a savage way…" Muttered Satsuki while crawling to her room. To think that she is now linked to that monster of a Kamui made her want to puke. "Just tell me when Junketsu is stable enough. I-I want to train more if I want to defeat Kurusu. And also, if I can achieve a certain form with a Kamui… But to do that, i need you to make me a dress, Iori."

* * *

Both Ryuko and Mako arrived at the Tomboy's old home. It was all burnt out and destroyed, as if a fire enveloped the entire thing out.

"Where are we?" Mako asked with awe and confusion.

"My dad's place." Ryuko replied immediately.

"No way! This dump? Then I guess you're poor just like me!" Mako theorized, making her bond with Ryuko even stronger.

"No, I didn't live here when it was just like this." Ryuko reaffirmed the state of her house. "It used to be a really nice mansion before it got burned out." She said while walking toward her former home.

"Oh, it was? WAIT! Does that mean you're loaded!?" Mankanshoku gasped by just hearing the word mansion. Seems that she still has a great interest in money.

"No, of course not." Ryuko told Mako before proceeding into explaining her backstory like how she told Akira when both became great friends.

"They were times I hated the old man for preferring his research over his only daughter, but his death was a wake-up call for me. Cuz' I realized, I didn't really know anything about him." Ryuko muttered before stabbing her Scissor Blade on the ground. "And I decided here and then, I will find out who kill him and why. I'm not avenging him, i-I just want answers. Who is my dad? Why did he created this Scissor Blade and Nudist Beach, but most importantly, I want to know the meaning of your existence, Senketsu…" Ryuko then hold her Kamui to show the importance she has over Senketsu.

"**I appreciate the words Ryuko, but seems that you, Mako and me weren't the only ones who came back home." **Senketsu then looked at Kurusu's bike parked nearby.

"What the hell…?" Ryuko gasped when she noticed the same bike. She then activated her Kamui to transform and picked up her weapon. "Mako, don't move where you stand. If you see someone, scream at the top of your lungs, okay?" Ryuko ordered her best friend as she slowly approached the mysterious vehicle.

"Don't worry Ryuko, I'll sit here as if it was the last time I would do it!" Mako exclaimed with enthusiasm, humming a happy melody while waiting.

Ryuko then inspected the vehicle. She then noticed a black sticker on a part of the bike. When she pull the sticker off, it revealed the symbol of Nudist Beach.

"Those goddamn assholes! Can those freakin' creeps just leave me in peace for once?" Ryuko snarled in frustration. It seems that she can't catch a break.

"**Wait Ryuko! Something smells off…"** Senketsu started to sniff the bike. It seems the motor has that odor when recently turns off. **"I can still smell the gas out of the motor. Someone must be here."**

"Hey Ryuko, I don't mean to bother you, but did you had some kind of pet monster here?" Mako asked her friend by pointing a trail of footprints to the same secret entrance when she fell off and found Senketsu.

This proven that someone here must be searching for something in her dad's old lab. "Mako, stand back for a moment." Ryuko ordered her friend again as she stabbed her Scissor Blade on the ground, causing the platform where the 2 were standing to fall off and creating a hole to Isshin's secret laboratory.

"Hmmm… There's nothing in here…" Ryuko still doubted the exstance of someone here lurking between the mountains of sailor uniforms.

She then heard footsteps coming closer, and closer…

"I finally got you, ya' naked asshole…?" Ryuko couldn't believe that from all people who snuk here, it would be Akira on his thief attire, her long lost friend.

"R-ryuko…?" Akira gasped at the awe of his old friend.

"W-wha…? F-fuzzy hair!?" Ryuko was about to release tears, but she tried to resist the urge.

Akira was about to say something to her, but he got taken down to a pile of School Uniforms by a slap coming from Matoi.

"Why!? Why the fuck did you abandon me like that!? What's wrong with you!?" Ryuko demanded answers about the whole situation. She normally tends to just beat the shit out of people, but punching a good friend to a pulp could prove to be really difficult. "Just what the hell are you!?"

Akira rubbed his cheek before standing up. "It's classified…" He muttered while crossing his arms.. he hated hiding things to his most trusted people, but it was necessary to the situation.

"Classified? CLASSIFIED!? Who the hell do you think I am!? First you show up to save my ass, then you reveal that you have some kind of magic ghost thing, then these goddamn Shadows appear out of thin-air that oh look, you seem to have knowledge about those assholes, then you gain a new outfit and now you declare war toward Satsuki?" Ryuko listed the things that were still unclear to her about Kurusu's mysteries. "And don't get me that "Oh, I'm all mysterious and all that shit!" You're now working for those creepy stalkers of Nudist Beach to peek me, don't you ,pervert!?"

Joker was silent for a moment before confessing about what's going on. "I don't want to tell you because I want to protect you!"

"Protect us? What the hell don you even mean!? You know fully well that me and Senketsu are strong enough to slice Satsuki's ass into tiny pieces! We both want the same thing, don't we!? Do I even have to remind you that when you banished out of thin air, I had to endure your whole week disappearance all by myself? I had to beat the crap out the rest of Honnouji creeps that keep coming at me! If you really want to protect me, then why didn't you help me those times then!?"

"It's not that simple! Just listen to me at least this time! Senketsu, you can at least calm down Ryuko just for this once! Satsuki's underlings are the least of your problems if you ask me..."

Senketsu sighted for a moment. Ren wanted to confess something really important to her, but Matoi's stubborn attitude sometimes. **"I think that you should hear Kurusu for a moment, Ryuko. I know you feel frustrated and confused, but I'll assure you that this solution will be better rather than engaging on a pointless fight." **The Kamui advised Ryuko to not start a fight with the trickster. (That, and I felt too lazy to write the whole battle.)

"Fine… But you know we want to push down that Satsuki Kiryuin out of her throne, right?" Ryuko told Kurusu in hopes of him coming back to her.

"But this isn't about a grudge I have against Satsuki! We're declaring a full war against the Kiryuins and the Life Fibers, for the sake of all those slaughtered, tormented and humiliated by them and their subordinates! Satsuki Kiryuin is a dangerous woman, and with me now as her enemy, she will get as strong as or even stronger than me, one way or another, so going against her now unprepared would just be suicide. I-i… didn't want any of you to be involved on any of this. I-I'm sorry, but we have to cut ties for now…" Kurusu then turn on his back to keep searching.

"Is that it…? That's why you abandoned us…?" Mako who managed to get down by a nearby rope sob in tears.

"Mako! I…" Kurusu felt something on his heart hurt when he discovered that Mako heard everything.

"Why did you abandon us Ren!? Why did you run away? When you went missing, mom, dad, me, Mataro and Guts were waiting you to return back at the slums! Heck, we even put a sanctuary for you waiting outside, with balloons and cake! I-I though that even if you weren't there, I though that we were still friends! You don't need to admit it, but whenever you like it or not, I still consider you my friend until you hurt Ryuko or my family! And I know you still are our friends, and friends support each other! So please, why did you want to cut ties!?" Mankanshoku was about to cry if Kurusu demonstrates if she still is her friend.

"I just want to protect you! I still love you 2, but you know how Honnouji Academy goes to the extremes whenever they want to achieve their goals! Ryuko, what would happened if Satsuki's Shadows would gang upon you? If that snake Shadow gave us a pain in the ass, imagine a whole army of those with even more power!." Akira bellowed out, almost as if he was also going to cry.

"Is it because of your old friends, isn't it?" Ryuko added to the discussion. "Look, I don't want to get all "Friendship is magic" and all that bullshit, but I think I understand why do you want to leave us behind. You don't want us to die, but death occurs to anyone. I would do the same, but right now, I'm enjoying Mako and you as friends, that of course if you still haven't rejected our friendship. Hey, we can still be friends even if we don't see more often."

"**Since when you get all that philosophical?"** Senketsu was surprised about hearing those words coming out of Ryuko's mouth.

Akira thought it for a bit. If Morgana was here, he would though it the same thing. And after Matoi admitted that she had a hard time dealing with Satsuki's troops. Not to mention that if they weren't for them, he couldn't come all this way up here. "Now that I think of it, I think you're right… I think I let my fears get the best out of me." Akira then holded both of the tomboy's hands. "when I crush the Kiryuin's empire once and for all, I'll promise you that I will find out who killed your dad."

"Well, it's not that much of a vendetta…" Ryuko replied, causing both Kurusu and Mako to gasp. "I, just want to know who he really is. Why did he created Senketsu and why did he doesn't talk to much about my mom…? I'm just… confused. Don't get me wrong, he's still my dad and well… my only parental figure…"

"It's okay. Life is full of mystery, and that's what makes it so interesting. I'm glad that you have a better reason rather than revenge. I'm sure the Kiryuin are keeping information about him, and we know how much of information hoarders are they." Kurusu then expressed how much Satsuki's family had that obsession of keeping the world's secrets up to themselves. "And I guess this is the place when you first met Senketsu, right?" He deduced by looking at the mountains of female uniforms, thinking that they could be failed attempts to create a Kamui.

"**Yes. I just woke up here and that's all that I remember. That's until I met Ryuko."** Senketsu told Akira how he first met the tomboy.

"And then tell me Mr. Fake Glasses, why the hell did you came here?" Ryuko asked with sarcasm.

"Oh yeah… About that. I was just looking for something that you father left that I could use to pierce that Life Fiber shield protecting her. If we capture her, we can easily kiss Honnouji Academy bye bye. I could easily say that if all the inventions and technologies down here weren't destroyed or burned out. Seems the killer planned it out on every field, I assume." Joker had to acknowledge that the dedication of whoever killed Dr. Matoi sure planned everything out. "Sorry for behaving like such an idiot. I guess the tragedy of my old friends got the best out of me." Akira then begged before Matoi. "Ryuko, Senketsu, please promise me that whenever I need help, you 2 can come to my aid, and also stay out of trouble. I know I sound a bit contradictory, but you know the deal."

"Neh, I don't make a promise on the second one, but you can count on the first one." Ryuko then fist bumped Akira as a sign of friendship.

"Good luck you 2, I'll catch you later." Kurusu sent his regards before disappearing like thin air.

"Geez, Fuzzy Hair sure is a weird fella…" Muttered Ryuko.

* * *

Ryuko and Mankanshoku were heading back to the slums by driving the scooter Barazo managed to adquire from a bike shop. Mako has already fallen asleep due to the long way they have to make to reach Honno.

"Well, that was a total waste of time. I was hoping that I could find clues, but it seems that there was just trash and rubble." Ryuko sighted in disappointment while driving her scooter.

"**At least you know that Akira will be there when you most need him. If he's now working for Nudist Beach, there's a high chance that he could contact Mikisugi. I'm sure that he knows one thing or two." **Senketsu proposed to his wearer.

"Maybe…" She doubted. But her train of thoughts would be cut short once the scooter stopped working.

"Well, that sucks. Seems dad got me a messed up scooter." Mako sighted while walking as Ryuko pushed the scooter.

"Nah, the gas is just busted, that's all." Matoi replied.

"Seems you need help." Akira's voice was heard from a distance as he arrived where the girl were on his bike, wearing his helmet.

"Ren! You came!" Mako went to hug the Phantom Thief out of joy. Seems that their reunion was pretty soon.

"Kind of convenient, don't you think? So anyways Fuzzy Hair, here for a hand?" Ryuko joked while Joker got down from his motorbike.

"Kinda. Seems that you 2 have trouble with your scooter I presume. Let me see…" Joker then took a good look at the scooter to see the problem.

"See Ryuko?" Mako grabbed Ryuko's attention. "You're not alone anymore In your life. You got a lot of people having your back like Senketsu and me and Ren and my family and even Mikisugi. They all love you and support you a lots and lots! You know they love you, and they will always stand for you for everything."

Ryuko had to acknowledge that. She felt the hole of her heart full for once.

Ren has deduced that maybe he could transfer some of the gasoline to the scooter, until he realized that his bike was almost going to run out of gas. "Well, this is quite the uncomfortable circumstance." He said awkwardly. He couldn't just left the girls because it would be a really big dick move.

"Oh, I know! Let's ask for a ride!" Mako exclaimed as she raised a sign out of nowhere where she was requesting for a ride to the slums.

Then, a nearby car rushed near, leaving trail of gas nearby the trio.

"Hey! Watch where you're driving jackass!" Ryuko cursed to the driver who ran nearby.

The mysterious driver then drove backwards revealing to be none other than the chair of the Disciplinary Committee himself, Ira Gamagori driving on a pink sports car.

"Gamagori! Mako, get back!" Both Ren and Ryuko step in front of their best friend as they prepared themselves if the former member of the Elite Trio would attack them.

"I have no intention to fight the both of you here. First for you Kurusu, I want to make sure that Lady Satsuki is the one who defeats you and those naked apes, also Matoi's face-off shall take place on the sudden death run-offs. Second, this is a public highway, and I don't want to put in danger civilians who pass by. And finally, it's my duty as chair of the Disciplinary Committee to aid those students in need that are off campus, even if it's you, Matoi. I also wanted to talk with you Akira, or Joker as they like you to know." Gamagori explained his intention. "So don't waste my time and get in."

"Hey! But I ca-"

"Woohoo! These seats are comfy! Is this a new car? It looks new!" Mako interrupted Ryuko out of her words while rolling and seemingly floating from the seats.

"You must admit, that this is quite a comfy ride." Kurusu admitted while seating in the co-pilot's seat.

Ryuko had no other choice but to get on the ride.

* * *

Gamagori was driving his car on the highway, with Mako singing a typical annoying road trip song.

"Can you make her stop that god-awful singing please, Matoi?" Gamagori asked Ryuko while still driving.

"Sorry big guy, but when she's on a roll, no one can stop her." Ryuko contested while looking at the nighttime at Honno city. Even on a chaotic city as Honno, the highway under the moonlight was quite calming.

"Heh! Seems that even red lights can't stop her." Kurusu joked while looking at the calming highway.

"That's right! Because the traffic signs of my life are always in yellow!" Mankanshoku contested with enthusiasm, making her stop singing.

"Hmm… Proceed with caution. Quite an odd, yet nice philosophy." Gamagori softly smiled after hearing that. there was something in Mako that made him have a small bias over her, and he still didn't knew why.

"Hey, I know this sounds a bit odd. But aren't you too old to be on high school? Seeems that someone like you would be on college or whatever." Akira was still intrigued about how someone like Gamagori would be on a high school.

"About that, when I swore my loyalty to Lady Satsuki, so I held back my studies for 2 years in order to graduate alongside her. In other words, I'm 20 years old, so I'm not that old." Gamagori replied to Joker's question. "By the way, I forgot to thank you about something…"

"Huh? About what?" The thief asked.

"Thank you for saving Mankanshoku from the dark path of the Two-Stars." The giant man thanked Ren for saving Mako from the Kiryuin's system.

This made both Matoi and Kurusu gasp. To think that Ira Gamagori, the most loyal minion to Satsuki Kiryuin, would thank Ren for foiling his master's plans.

"Don't get the wrong idea, I'm still loyal to Lady Satsuki, but about how Mako secretly resented us made me re-think my position as chair of the Disciplinary Committee. I always though that Mankanshoku just looked at the good side of things all of the time, but it was mostly a mask she put on… I thought that she could end up much worse if power took her over. I just can't imagine than a pure soul as Mako could become a heartless monster. I'm still wondering if… All of the No-Stars secretly hate me…" Gamagori was doubting his position as chair of the Disciplinary Committee.

"It's normal that they secretly resent you, Gamagori. Oppressed people tend to hold their hatred for themselves. If a dog who's master treats him like worthless crap has the chance to murder the master, the dog won't think it twice. If you catch my drift. That special Goku Uniform that Mako wore, seems that it made her Shadow-Self to take her over. Kinda weird that even if the Shadow still showed all that hatred Mako saved for herself, she showed traces that her soul wasn't rotten or corrupted and was Just, tormented… I'm still worried that the next set of Goku Uniforms will have that same flaw as that 2-Star Goku Uniform." Akira's mind couldn't stop thinking about the new Goku Uniforms powered by who knows of what Shadow Energy.

"Speaking of Shadows, I'm also must thank you for getting rid of a good batch of them. Even if Lady Satsuki is preparing an army of them, I must admit that I'm against the idea. And now with those "things" being infused by Life Fibers, it just makes me want to puke. Something tells me that those things will bring more harm to Honnouji Academy and our students than to our own enemies." Gamagori blurted while looking at the sky.

"No need to. Killing Shadows is just like a job for me." Kurusu joked about the whole Shadow issue that Honnouji is having. "Guess this make us friends, I think…"

"Don't get the wrong ideas Kurusu, we shall resume into being enemies once the sudden death run-offs end and the order on Honno is restored." Gamagori responded. "But, for a cocky and rebellious fellow, you seem to consider the others in need first rather than yourself, and I can admire that. Not to mention that if it wasn't for your services back then, not only would the Osaka spy would get away with one of our uniforms, but that 5-Star would have destroyed the entirety of Honnouji Academy. To be honest, you remind me of my early days in middle-school." Gamagori admitted that he had some sort of respect to Joker, even if their alignments are the exact opposite.

"Huh? What? Don't tell me, you were some kind of cocky criminal or something like that, don't you Gamagori?" The Phantom Thief smirked as he teased the burly man.

"I would never stain my dignity by going against the law. What I'm referring is how you act so selfless with others, inspiring them to become better in life…" Gamagori felt off, as if he was hiding some kind of grief.

"Gamagori… You seem off…" Mako pointed out looking worried for the man.

"I-it was n-nothing, Mankanshoku." Gamagori seem to just forget it, but rather than making the 3 passengers forget about what he is hiding, it made Ryuko and Akira's curiosity stronger.

"I know you're hiding something, Gamagori. It's okay to tell us. After all, we're just the 4 of us here." Kurusu tried to reason with the member of the Elite Trio.

"Hmph… And how do I know you won't use it against me when the time comes?" Gamagori questioned Akira' trust if having a therapy session with a criminal wasn't odd enough.

"Heh! Do I look like I could sink that low? Unless it serves to inspire of course." Kurusu replied out with a smirk.

"Speaking of which, how did you even met Satsuki in the first place? I mean, it's not like she came to your home one day and offer you the job." Ryuko asked the toad on a bit rude manner.

"Come on, Gamagori. Would you tell us? Pleaaaaaaaaase?" Mako asked really politely. She really wanted to know the backstory of the chair of the Disciplinary Committee.

For a tough guy as Gamagori, he couldn't negate a request to Mako. After all, he has a soft spot for the girl. "Fine then… but a curse upon you if you ever tell anyone else! Is that clear, Kurusu?" Gamagori narrowed at Akira's eyes in a sign of warning.

The Phantom Thief nodded in response.

"Well, hope you brought a snack or something." Gamagori sighted out before starting to tell his story. "It all began 5 years ago, at Rinne-Do Junior High School, at my days as the Student Council President…"

* * *

*Flashback*

A group of students were on the roof, seeing if a nerdy student had the guts to jump off a fence from the roof that prevents any type of falling down.

"Come on then, jump!" One of the students persuade the victim.

A female student by the name of Imagaware then chuckled. "You spilled milk on my skirt, ya clumsy dork!"

"B-But that was an accident! I swear!" The nerdy student stammered, trying to defend himself.

"That's why we're giving you a chance. You jump, and we're even." A male student named Hojo replied while the others had the cameras of their phones ready to record the fall.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" Gamagori's voice echoed through the entire school, making the students look where he was. He was still tall and muscular for his age, but he had longer hair.

"Well, well, well… If it isn't our student council president. Hey! Why don't make yourself a favor and don't get involved?" Hojo spat at Gamagori's uniform in response.

"I have to do this Gamagori! Otherwise, they will fire my dad from their job!" The nerdy student exclaimed about why he was about to jump.

"Yeah! That piece of crap works at my old man's company." The snotty brat exclaimed on a boasting way.

"And my daddy is the chief of police of this town. And he's not gonna bust his little girl." Imagawa teased Gamagori, giving some clarification that the juridical system of the town wasn't all that pure.

"This is inhuman! No one deserves to be treated like this!" Ira snarled at the 2 spoiled brats. If he only knew how of a hypocrite he would become in the future…

"This isn't inhuman, Mr. goody two-shoes? He have the status and the power, so we have the shots. This world only has 1 rule: Survival of the meanest and fittest! If you don't like it, then go kill yourself." Hojo threw out the crude truth of this world.

"And if he dares to jump to save his daddy's job, then that means that he's being a good member of society." The girl gave an evil smirk to the student council president. "Well, get it over with and jump for once!" Imagawa persuaded the nerdy boy into jumping, making him tremble.

"You call yourself students of this school, and all you do is abuse the weak…?" Gamagori gritted his teeth in rage and clenched his fist. "Snotty brats like you, are the reason I exist! TO PROTECT THE WEAK FROM DEMONS LIKE YOU!" Gamagori roared before rushing his way onto saving his fellow student, with the other members of the gang trying to block his path, but his willpower seem to overpower the gang. "DON'T DO IT!" Gamagori then extended his hand to catch the student.

But it was already late…

The poor student jumped from the building, presumably he was dead the moment he hit the floor.

"NOOOO!" Gamagori cried out while the other students laughed. The student council president felt, empty… he felt that he failed his mission as student council president. The villain has won, and now, a fellow student is now dead. He didn't had no other choice, but to bent on his knees and being swallowed by the giant void that is despair.

"Hahaha! Now that what I call entertainment of pure comedy!" Hojo said while filming Gamagori's despair. "Go ahead! Keep acting like if you were superhero, but at Rinne-go Junior High, we make weak chumps like him do our bidding!"

Gamagori felt a giant grief on his chest and an accumulated rage on his insides. "GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" He screamed out as he started to cry out of disappointment of himself. He knew he couldn't forgive himself for letting those snotty brat get away from the unforgiving crime they did. He deserved a great punishment for this, a punishment for failing to save someone's life.

But the faces of those evil students would have a surprise shock when they saw the nerdy student, bouncing?

"What the hell…?" Gamagori's mind couldn't compute about how does a trampoline was conveniently placed there to save the student's life.

And that's when she showed up on hid life.

"The Kiryuin Trampoline has a nice spring to it, don't you agree, student council president Ira Gamagori?" The voice of Satsuki Kiryuin alone sent shivers down the spine of the students, but not for Gamagori. She was standing on a place higher from the students alongside her butler.

The soon-to-be chair of the Disciplinary Committee quickly snapped himself out of the trance and quickly grabbed the student from the trampoline.

"No! Let me die! If I don't do it, my dad will get fired!" Seems that the kid prioritized his dad's job rather than his own life. That's messed up on so many ways.

"You won't need to worry about that anymore." Satsuki declared out as Jakuzure came from her behind showing a contract. "For the Kiryuin have purchased that despicable company, and we latter shut it down in spite. You pigs think you're gods just because you cling up to your parental figures? Well, I'm afraid you're nothing more than false prophets compared to me."

"What? The Kiryuin? Who the hell are you? Ragyo Kiryuin's daughter or some shit like that? Seems that you crossed into the wrong school or something!" The Hojo shouted at the young Kiryuin, thinking that everything she was saying were just lies.

"Heh… Foolish teenagers… Thinking that they are always right, won't you agree, my dear daughter?"

"Yes, mother…" Satsuki, Jakuzure and Soroi then quickly kneel when they hear Ragyo's voice coming.

"Oh shit…" Imagawa quickly recognized the voice.

**HEEL CLICK**

From that rainbow light the kiryuins seem to emit, Ragyo who wore a female office suit resembling a COVERS stepped on alongside Rei from her behind.

"Good to see you, Auntie Ragyo." Jakuzure then greeted the Kiryuin matriarch and envoy of the Life Fibers who came from the door.

"Gah! R-ragyo Kiryuin…? CEO of the REVOCS c-corporation and the Kiryuin Conglomerate!? Shit! Shit!" Imagawa trembled in fear by looking at one of the most powerful women on the entire world.

"Huh… Seems that this pigs didn't knew who they were talking to. Forgive me into drag you into this, my daughter." Ragyo seem to apologize to her daughter on a calm and warm tone fit for a mother.

"No need to mother." Satsuki then stood up. Only Satsuki Kiryuin was allowed to stand up due to being a pure Kiryuin. "Speaking of which, if you're still In denial, here's the truth." Satsuki announced, making Hoomaru show a tablet with a contract about the Kiryuin Conglomerate totally absorbing the boy's dad's corporation.

And this, made Hojo grit his teeth in wrath. "WHY YOU!?" Hojo then rushed to attack Satsuki like a mad bull, but Rei quickly swing into action as she swiftly and quickly stopped the student and gave him a lethal hand chop on the neck, causing him to fall on the floor, possibly dead.

"Forgive me for stealing your kill Lady Satsuki, but as your mother's secretary, it's also my duty to secure your safety." Rei apologized to Satsuki while rearranging her glasses.

"No need for apologies, Hoomaru. In fact, I want to thank you for not making me waste my strength on such simpletons." Satsuki replied to the secretary.

"The sin of wrath… The sin of a human being fully consumed by desires of anger and revenge…" Ragyo muttered between her lips while watching the unconscious body of the student. "And do not worry my child, we made sure that your father would not be left unemployed. In fact, he has been given a job on the REVOCS corporation." The superior Kiryuin told the nerdy boy.

But Gamagori felt somewhat angered and frustrated at the Kiryuin's action. Even if that Hojo deserved a heavy punishment, he still thinks that death was too much. "Are you insane!? What kind of people are you to think that letting a fellow student hospitalized is okay!?"

Ira's complain then caught Ragyo's attention. "So… You must be Ira Gamagori, the student council of this school. Well, it won't be long until Satsuki dethrones you." Ragyo told Gamagori while slipping her fingers on his uniform. She felt disgusted by the natural fabric of the uniform rather than the pleasant Life Fibers that run on most clothing. Her plan for absolute domination that the Kiryuin have plotted over so many generations won't come in play unless all schools are under her control. "You really though that selflessness and virtues could convince those pigs to stop their ways? I think you're living on a fantasy world, my dear. If you want to maintain control and gain rule over the masses, it's either by 2 ways: Fear, or sin… You either make them fear you, or reward those ignorant fools with blissful sin. You want proof?" Ragyo then slowly pointed at the rest of students who were kneeling before the Kiryuins.

These words would mark Gamagori's future. Maybe he should have been stricter with others, as if they were prisoners, but he was still in doubt.

"But what makes your offspring any different from those bastards? She using your influence just like them!" Gamagori tried to counter the Kiryuins by comparing Satsuki with those bastards.

"To the contrary. Unlike those criminals, I don't cling off my dear mother because she has better and more important business rather than a petty argument about who parent beats the other's parent. I, like the Kiryuin, am different! Because no matter who's power it is, I will exploit it all to its fullest potential! I will not share it with anyone! I will take it, absorb it, steal it, and wield it as I see fit! Because this world belongs to the Kiryuin clan, and that's a truth of the world!" Satsuki's words made Ragyo cry tears of joy. Her precious Satsuki is now becoming a woman.

"What the hell do you mean?" Gamagori thought that was the most selfish speech he ever heard.

"It's simple, Ira Gamagori. Resolve is everything, and you seem to lack it. Without resolve, you couldn't even wipe away your own tears. No wonder a wimp like you is the student council president." Satsuki told Ira while Jakuzure opened the door the stairs. "Soroi, Jakuzure, Hoomaru, mother, we're done here. Let's go home."

"Right behind you Lady Satsuki. Hey Auntie Ragyo, can we pass to get some ice cream? I heard they're selling a cotton candy with cherry flavor." Nonon requested the Kiryuin.

"Of course my dear Jakuzure, you're just like the niece I never had after all." Ragyo then patted the girl on the head.

Gamagori was just there, staring… He felt that he has hit rock bottom.

*End of flashback*

* * *

"Geez… That's…" Joker was so surprised about how much Gamagori tried to save a student from suicide, it didn't made him come up with something in response. "But… you're not the only one who experienced something similar." Joker then told Gamagori about the Shiho incident and also about Kamoshida. Without the whole metaverse thing, of course.

"Hmm… at least I'm glad that bastard of a P.E. teacher got what he deserved… No student deserves such fate… Well, that's what I would say back when I was student council president of my school. But I'm telling you, stop being so selfless to others, otherwise, you'll end up on a terrible situation." Gamagori still tried to put some reason to Joker.

"Hey! speaking of which, you still don't told us why did you choose to become Satsuki's lap dog. I mean, you seem to be against her back then." Ryuko still looked intrigued about how Ira joined Satsuki.

"That's when I'm going, so don't get desperate Matoi." Gamagori reaffirmed to Ryuko. "It all started at my school's graduation… Unfortunately, I happen to discover the conspiracy of the Kiryuin to enslave humanity by buying out all the schools in Japan. It so happens that the kid I saved told me everything. After that, I received noticed that the kid just ended his life himself due to the Kiryuin blackmailing him. While the adults seem suspiciously apathetic about the situation, I wouldn't have my arms crossed out. If no one would stop Lady Satsuki, I, as student council president needed to step up. I didn't seek fame or recognition by stopping her, I only did the right thing back then. For the sake of the students, and the rest of the world…"

* * *

*Flashback again*

It was graduation day and Satsuki Kiryuin hasn't managed to acquire Rinne-Do due to Gamagori being her final obstacle to do so. But she was still confident that she will take control of the school, no matter how.

Satsuki and Gamagori were facing one another and standing still. There was that silence between them, as they let the leaves of the cherry blossoms fall and the wind blow. Gamagori has took Ragyo's advice to heart and became a bit more tough and strict toward his fellow students, but not to much to not be compared to a tyrant.

"Well, this is quite unexpected. Why has our student council president skip his own graduation day? I though you were an ally or justice and followed the law of the school system." Satsuki seem surprised that from all people, Ira Gamagori would break such a rule.

"I know your true plans, Satsuki Kiryuin. You didn't came to our school to learn like the others. You came here to absorb it to the Kiryuin's system in order to be one step closer to your ultimate plan with the Life Fibers, don't you?" Gamagori told Satsuki while preparing himself to fight. "I don't care how powerful you are or if you're the daughter of Ragyo Kiryuin, as student council president, it is my duty to protect it's students. So I'm here to stop you, once and for all!" Gamagori exclaimed. "I cannot leave this place or graduate until I'm sure this school is safe from you, and your tyranny!" Gamagori then charged with all of his might toward the lady in war.

"Foolish…" Satsuki muttered before slashing the giant's stomach without opening the case of her Bakuzan. She thought that she wasn't worthy of her blade, but for her surprise, she discovered that she has some kind of steel armor inside of his uniform.

She didn't think it twice to start slashing the rest of Ira's uniform, revealing that he was wearing a full armor.

"Steel armor, kind of clever. Since you knew you were going to lose this fight from the beginning." Satsuki taunted Gamagori as he turned around were his opponent was.

"I know. I have relatives who run an iron works." Gamagori told the Kiryuin. "So good luck cutting through it without the blade of your sword!"

"Your selflessness is quite pathetic. No matter what type of armor you wear, you cannot defeat the Kiryuin." Satsuki reminded Gamagori about the truth about the world.

"I fully know that. And believe me, I know I'm not strong enough to give you your just desserts." Gamagori told while standing tall. He may not be that strong compared to the Kiryuin, but his sense of justice and self-sacrifice far exceed them.

"Well then, so why are you opposing me and my ambitions?" Satsuki still doesn't understand the reason why these kinds of people try to defend others.

"I may not be able to defeat you, but as long as there people I want to protect and I stand still with my iron will, you won't be able to defeat me. I am this school's shield and protector. I lost a student, and I won't make the same mistake again!" Gamagori roared out as he seem to tower Satsuki as if he were a titan from attack of titan. "You will never defeat me because I will never kneel to an arrogant monster such as yourself. So as long as I'm alive, this school is off limits to you and your mom! I'll show you that no matter how much you try to stop it, there will be people out there standing against your tyranny! That is my purpose in life!"

"You talk much for a weakling." Satsuki sighted out. "If you prefer to die standing rather than living kneeling, why don't we put your resolve to the test?" Satsuki then prepared her weapon again. "But you won't get any mercy if you fail!"

And thus, Satsuki and Gamagori continued battling. While the Kiryuin hacked and slashed the remains of Gamagori's uniform, Ira's determination and willpower were enough to resist her attacks. Satsuki continued to attack as she seem that she was already starting to tire down Gamagori, but the "Pig" seem to still resist.

"No matter how much you decide to oppose humanity's destiny, you're just denying the inevitable!" Satsuki cried out as she thrusted the point of her sword against Gamagori's stomach. Instantly defeating him and destroying his armor.

"You… Bitch…" Gamagori cursed with the little air he had that Sqatsuki made him expel from her lungs. "But, I'll never kneel, not to you! I'll rather die!" Gamagori then grabbed the case of the Bakuzan to pull it out. "I'LGH GNEVER GNEEL TGYO GYOU!" He roared with his last breath before collapsing to the ground face up. In the end, he involuntarily kneel before the Kiryuin, but a kneel is a kneeling.

Gamagori had his mind and moral destroyed. He failed, well, everyone and everybody… He failed his duty, his school, his deceased student, to himself… He felt as if he failed in life and a giant wave of grief and despair took him over. It was over… The Kiryuin conglomerate has absorbed another academy to its red thread of fate. At this rate, he now hated himself than ever. He was the only one who could give himself a proper punishment.

Moments later, Satsuki managed to wake Gamagori up by giving him a chop at his neck, causing the giant to snap out.

"D-did, I really lost…?" Gamagori groaned in grief as he looked at the case of the Kiryuin's sword still plucked onto his chest. A humiliation he will never forget.

"Gamagori…" Satsuki then approached the young teenager as she pulled out the case of her sword out of his chest. "Although for a worthless pig trying to stop my goals, I must admit that your will is strong, but not enough to defeat me." Satsuki's light then shine brighter. "You know, I could just execute you right here and now for knowing too much about the Life Fibers, but I can change your punishment. So, join me and be my shield and warden to watch over the inferior pigs with fear and order and I shall put your resolve in much better use."

"You're planning something big, I know it will change humanity forever…" Gamagori trembled before Satsuki's might. "But… what am I thinking…? I'm just…" Gamagori was so mentally destroyed, it couldn't even gather enough confidence.

"A pig in human clothing? The ignorant masses, yes. But you, you're an exception trough my eyes." Satsuki smiled on a sinister way. "But in order to make those pigs the true meaning of this world, I shall fight against everything this world stands for and remake it for the better. In 2 years time, I shall grant you new strength and a new purpose. It shall be a proper punishment for you. Going against everything you stand for."

Gamagori just watched in awe. He has now lost everything. And also, something in Satsuki was telling him that he couldn't defy her desires. Could it be an inner darkness, or a light of ruin? Whathever the reason, Gamagori didn't had any other choice. He has become a man with nothing to lose. "Very well… I'll wait 2 years for you…" He has finally bowed down before Satsuki, with some signs of grief inside of him.

Both teens then shook hands (Or finger in case of Ira). But the student council president felt a cold and twisted feeling on Satsuki's hand. She seems that her intentions are pure outside, but there was a sinister and rotten reason for why from the inside…

*End of flashback*

* * *

"You joined her… by your own grief?" Joker couldn't believe that the reason why Gamagori joined Honnouji in the first place, was just due to grief. As if he was reflection of the Phantom Thief if Satsuki managed to control him. Not to mention how much Gamagori hates himself.

"That's why I'm telling you. If someone like me couldn't stop Lady Satsuki, what chances does a band of criminals like you have? I'm telling you Kurusu, your selflessness and sense of justice will only get you killed. Just give it up already, you're just delaying the inevitable…" Gamagori sighted while driving.

"But… there's no reason to hate yourself for that! you're only getting yourself worse! There's nothing worse in life that hating your own existence! If you continue like this, you're only letting others take control of you!" Akira tried to reason with the chair of the Disciplinary Committee.

"And what gives? The Kiryuin will enslave humanity soon enough and there's no one out there that can stop them! And with those Shadows and the new Goku Uniforms only boosting their arsenal, why even try? Believe me, I haven't forgiven myself for letting this happened…" Gamagori sighted with despair running him over.

"Don't say such things like that Gamagori!" Mako then shouted out. "There's no reason to hate yourself! That's the worst, worst, worst thing that you can do! Even if I hated how you and the others treated the No-Stars, I-I still loved myself. Loving yourself is as important as breathing or eating! Please, I just don't want you to continue despite yourself!"

Gamagori gasped at Mako's word. He thought it for a moment. She is maybe right, but the things he has done are still convincing him that he doesn't deserve forgiveness. "I'll… Take that as consideration, Mankanshoku…"

Inside of Joker's soul, he could feel that his bond with Gamagori was starting to bloom out, but not that much to make a Confidant.

"By the way, I want to ask you one thing, Matoi." Gamagori caught Ryuko's attention. "Why are you fighting for? Just a petty vendetta?"

"Yeah, and what's your problem?" Ryuko snarled back.

"Look, I can understand how it would feel to not have any other family member left. The point I want to say is, that if you have a better motivation than just a selfish demand, forget about defeating Lady Satsuki. At least she will make a world a better place once she rules the world. Well… that's what she says…" Gamagori muttered.

But his time would be interrupted once the honks of nearby cars caught their attention. This caught Gamagori's attention. No a lot of civilian cars would drive at this hour, and much less at Natural Elections.

"Looks like we have company." Gamagori told the others as the looked behind to see a group of cars and flying vehicles behind them, being covered on gold and other modifications straight out of a Mad Max movie, not to mention a good swarm of flying and floating Shadows.

"What the? Who are those clowns behind us?" Ryuko asked while preparing to transform, only to be stopped by Gamagori.

"Don't know, but I heard rumors that some Clubs have made alliances and merge in order to raise victories. Don't alarm Matoi, even if they got their hand on your Kamui, the couldn't find a way on how to use it, if Ogure is a good example. They probably go for my Goku Uniform, or for Kurusu if their adrenaline is on the roof." Gamagori explained while getting more serious.

One of the enemy drivers managed to be ahead of Gamagori, only to reveal One-Stars similar to Jakuzure's wearing Goku Uniforms of a royal trumpeter, and also they prepared their weapons resulting to be… Trumpets?

"Everyone! GET DOWN!" Gamagori bellowed, forcing Akira to duck alongside Ryuko and Mako.

The One-Stars blew out super-sharp Life Fiber confetti from their trumpets, causing scars all around Gamagori's car, but Ira managed to deflect the incoming projectiles with the whip of his Uniform.

Joker then peek out to see who the hell they're dealing with. "What the? Are those members of the Tabletop RPG Club? But how in the hell managed to recover their Uniforms? It just doesn't make sense!"

When Gamagori heard about the Tabletop RPG Club, something inside him just snapped. To think that recently formed Club would come her so soon. "In that case, better prepare to fight for your life, Kurusu. Old sins are coming back to haunt you!"

"No time for sins when there's a giant acorn nuke coming down!" Mako cried, looking at a flying garden helicopter above them dropping a giant acorn full of TNT.

"Seems that it's time to cut some we-"

**SLASH!**

Matoi now fully transformed slashed the acorn into shreds with her Scissor Blade, causing it to scatter the dynamite and causing it to explode into their enemies' faces. But there were cars left to get rid off.

"Huh! Nice one, Ryuko!" Joker complimented while standing over Gamagori's cars bonnet, but on a position to not hinder Gamagori's sight of the road. "Gamagori, seems that our current situation will affect the both of us! How about a temporal truce?" He offered a small alliance while blowing up a bunch of Book-Type Shadows with Raoul's Maeigaon.

Gamagori acknowledged on how his predicament would end up on a really bad situation if something is not done. "Fine! But once this is over, we return to our old alignments." He replied while pressing a button on the wheel, causing missles to appear on the sides of the car, and then being launched against a group of helicopters themed after sports, completely demolishing them.

"Huh! Though you wouldn't be convinced that easy." He joked while still slaying Hableries with his Tailor's Knife who tried to approach them. "Ryuko, you an me will deal with the hooligans! Gamagori, be sure to keep driving and ke-"

"Keep Mankanshoku safe, right?" Gamagori predicted Kurusu's words without any effort. "I know what I must do, so I don't need to take orders from a criminal such as yourself!" He exclaimed while pressing the gas pedal harder, causing the car to go faster.

"They're getting away! Don't let them escape!" One of the One-Stars on a killer clown car straight out of a post-apocalyptic movie declared, causing the other drivers and Shadows to become faster.

"Shit! They're ganging us!" Ryuko cursed while blocking the projectiles coming at them. "If we don't take care of those helicopters, we're gonna end us as road shit! Hey Fuzzy Hair! Care to lend me a hand?" Ryuko asked for help from Joker, but the Phantom Thief was pretty busy slaying Chris the Cars and Oborogurumas taking the form of black cars. Kinda fitting for a high speedway chase. "GAH! Forget it!"

"Hey Ryuko, why don't you fly?" Mako innocently asked while dodging the pies being thrown by her.

"What do I look like, Mako? Like a fucking supersaiyan?" Ryuko exclaimed while deflecting a missile coming at them.

"**Ryuko! I think I have a solution for this, but you need to trust me!"** Senketsu wanted Ryuko's trust for the stunt they're going to perform.

"Oh! Now you decide to show me one of your forms! I swear, I just hope this doesn't become oversaturated! I don't want to be the next Goku or Ichigo!" Ryuko fumed while still fighting a group of One-Stars who jumped to assault the car.

"**Believe me, It won't. Now, jump!"**

"You're the talking Uniform with powers, but if we both die, I swear to god!" Ryuko followed the Kamui's instructions, causing her to be enveloped by a red and black light and cause a burts of explosion all around her, knocking out some of the vehicles.

Ryuko opened her eyes, and noticed that she was actually and legit flying at the speed of a rocket. "Holy shit! This is hardcore as balls! Even that skirt is replaced by badass pants!" She looked at her behind, looking on how her under-part of her Kamui became pants.

"**Much like Senjin, this is a form that prioritizes domination and freedom over the skies. I like to call this form, Senketsu Shippu!" **The Kamui informed to his wearer while flying against the helicopters.

"Hey assholes!" Ryuko pointed her weapon toward the helicopters while activating Decapitation Mode. "Shove this down your ass!" Ryuko then fueled her weapon with red energy and started to spin like a drill, causing her body to be covered on that red energy. "Finishing Move! Spiral Rebel Slash!" She exclaimed, piercing through the whole band of helicopters, completely destroying them.

"Wow! Way to go Ryuko!" Mako cheered her friend from the passengers seat of Gamagori's car.

"Thank Mako. I can get used to this form." She replied while descending where the others were.

"Speaking of which, do you think you can lift someone on your back? Maybe Mako, perhaps?" Joker asked while burning down Fuzz Shadows riding over more Oborogurumas with Decarabia.

"Sure thing! Mako, get on me!" Ryuko ordered Mankanshoku while blocking incoming bullets.

"Right behind you Ryuko!" Mako exclaimed while jump toward Ryuko's back.

"We're taking blast-off!" Ryuko exclaimed while boosting herself against the other cars.

But it didn't matter how many vehicles they destroy, 5 more take their place. It seem that there was no end to these goons.

"Shit! These assholes seem to have no end!" Akira cursed out while launching a Morning Star with Lucifer, causing a grand majority of them to be destroyed, but more appeared instantly. "Gamagori, you know Honno city much more than I am! You think you could find a shot-cut to outrun them?"

"Heh… About time you admit that you couldn't do it alone." Gamagori grinned while holding the steering wheel tighter. "You see, good driving not only takes speed, but skill as well!" Gamagori exclaimed before pressing a button on the wheel, causing the car to activate its rocket boosters similar to the One-Star public bus. Launching them even faster, not to mention that he bruscaly spin the wheel, causing the car to spin and spin like a wild top, covering their vehicle in flames, but with the cost of the car losing control.

"YOU CALL THAT SKILLFULL DRIVING!? YOU'RE GOING TO GET US KILLED!" Akira cried out in panic due to Gamagori's horrible driving skills. Not to mention that it was giving the Phantom Thief motion sickness.

"Ha! Doubt that you could do a better job!" Gamagori exclaimed while laughing like a maniac. Until he realized that he had lost control of the steering. "Gah! We ran out of control!"

"No shit Sherlock! That's what happens when you crypt the whell like that, you ass!" Ryuko cursed at the member of the Elite Trio while battling the other drivers.

"Gah! Just give me the wheel, damnit!" Akira forced Gamagori out of the steering wheel before trying to stabilize the balance of the car while pushing the brake button as strong as it could, but one of the remaining Shadows casted Megidola on one of the bridges, making a dead end.

"Gah! Watch out!" Mako exclaimed while riding Ryuko.

"Hey Kurusu, I doubt that you now have an idea how to solve this problem!" Gamagori told Akira while they were approaching a dead end, but the thief seem to had a plan.

"I sure have, Gamagori!" Akira exclaimed. "If the highway runs out of road, then create your own!" He exclaimed while summoning Jack Frost, who released an icy breath that created a ramp for them. "Hold tight to your safety belt!" He exclaimed as the car made the leap of fate over the destroyed road, seeming to not make it.

But they did, kind of.

Using Jack Frost, the Phantom Thief created a road made out of pure ice, and also managed to stabilize the car's balance.

"Holy…! You…" Gamagori's jaw instantly dropped, seeing how Akira save his life with some improvision.

"I told you that you can create your road! But you know how ice physics work on videogames, right?" Akira informed Gamagori while surprisingly driving quite well the car on the icy road.

"Don't worry, the car's wheel are all terrain, so our traction won't be affected. But who the hell teach you how to drive like that?" Gamagori asked while deflecting incoming projectiles with his whips.

"Let me tell you, a lot of Mario Kart kinda helped me!" Akira replied. He wasn't the best driver in town, but he at least knew a thing or two.

Both the Toad and the Fox switched seats. While Kurusu was busy with the driving, Gamagori was protecting the car and giving directions who where to go.

"I must admit, you doing a good job, for a criminal." Gamagori had to admit that Joker was killing it on the wheel.

"Thanks!" He replied while drifting a la Mario Kart from a really tight curve, with the other drivers on his behind not being so lucky.

"Ha! Now that's what I call fury road!" Ryuko called out, until she noticed an object falling down. "Look out!" She cried out, with the object resulting to be a giant Boxing Glove nuke falling down.

When the nuke hit the ground, it caused a gigantic explosion, making Akira, Gamagori, Mako and Ryuko to crash into a nearby wall.

"Damn… I hate sports…" Ryuko cursed while trying getting up.

Gamagori got up with some visible bruises and instantly went where his car was to check if it is destroyed. "The motor mas miraculously survived alongside its essential parts." Gamagori opened the bonnet before taking a look at the rest of his vehicle. "But I'm afraid I cannot say the same thing for the tires." Gamagori then looked at the tires who have been deflated or turn useless due to the explosion.

Joker made sure to cast himself a small healing skill on himself wth Ame-no-Uzume. "Well, shit…"

But their luck would become worse when the cars they chase them surrounded them all over them, with a bigger and more detailing car being in the front.

"Ryuko! Ryuko!" Mako helped her friend to get up. "I have you know, that I know a lot of techniques about Mako-Fu! Kiyaa!" Mako tried to intimidate the other drivers while doing karate poses, but she then was holded by Gamagori.

"Don't waste your time on battles you can't win. The 3 of you, Hide on a safe space." Gamagori ordered the trio while preparing herself to fight.

Ryuko didn't had any other choice, but to follow Ira's order, taking Mako alongside her to the passenger's seat of Gamagori's car. Mostly because Senketsu told her that the explosion debilitated her, and thus, was forced to safely de-transform.

"Hey, bunch of hooligans!" Gamagori then caught the attention of the hostile drivers. "If there's something that I hate most in life that arrogant assholes who think they're above else, are drivers who violate the driving rules!"

But then Akira took a step further. "I'll help you, Gamagori I think this drivers have some bones to pick with me." Akira said while pointing his Anti-Life Fiber Knife toward the major car. "Think about it! If my superstitions are right by the theme of this cars, I can guess that you're Clubs that got dismantled by me, Ryuko and the Fight Club. Isn't that right, Takaharu Fukuroda?"

When that name was brought to the table, there was a silence occurring on the road, it lasted for 10 seconds until the driver of the major car left its vehicle revealing to be none other than the ex-President of the Boxing Club, now wearing a post-apocaliptic, Boxing Goku Uniform.

"My, my, my! Well what do have here? It's Mr. Mcmuscles, Ms. Almost-fried fucker, Ms. Edgy whore, and Akira Kurusu, the one asshole who humiliated me in front of everyone back at Honnouji Academy… Been quite a while, hasn't it?" The arrogant boxer seems to have a cold tone on his voice.

"Nyehehehe! After all, we all here have some unfinished business with you, pathetic twerp! And we also get to have the chair of the Disciplinary Committee as a bonus!" Yagumura alongside his cousin came out from a helicopter with that same post-apocalyptic look.

"Don't think you're going to have the last laugh! Gyukukukuku!" Fizzy who now wore that killer clown Goku Uniform straight out of an asylum cackled up while getting out of his vehicle.

"Because we, the ones chosen by the gods, shall reclaim our titles once we emerge victorious!" Yamada boasted himself while taking the scene.

"Ryuko, look!" Mako pointed at the other drivers who took off their helmets. "The Rakugou Club, The 100-Poets Club, the Baseball Club, the Ping-Pong Club! It's every club we defeated! Run!" Mako freaked out on a comical way.

"Heh… I thought that Satsuki didn't gave losers like you second chances! What made her think you give you once so you can disappoint her again, asshats?" Ryuko shouted while trying to recover some strength, but she wasn't on a good condition to transform. That car chase drained her.

That's when Tahkaharu started to laugh. "Disappoint her? Oh, I think you're wrong, Kamui hoe! You see, when your friend Kurusu decided to defect Honnouji Academy, I've gathered all the Club Presidents that you and that pretty face have dismantled. From the ashes of our Clubs, comes a new monster ready to make your lives a living hell!" Takaharu made a pause before posing maliciously. "THE ANTI-AKIRA CLUB!"

"And so what? Rotten and spoiled people like you deserve to live among the trash!" Akira exclaimed "And besides…" Akira then pulled out his needle gun on a flamboyant way. "I beat you once, and I can do it again! And I'm afraid that the term of Third Times the Charm won't save you in the near future, if there's a future for garbage people like you, of course!"

"Hehe! But for your dismay, there won't be a round 2 or 3 for any of you! Including you, Gamagori!" Fukuroda exclaimed while pointing his giant glove to the group. "With the help of Innumuta and the Robotics Club, we created the ultimate weapon using all of the collected data about all of you, including your weaknesses!"

"What the? The Robotics Club?" Gamagori then used her analytic mind to solve the President of the Anti-Akira Club. "That means… But that's just bonkers! There's no way a request so bizarre could come into action!"

"Really? From transforming boys, demi-god ghosts, living stripper outfits, talking anthropomorphic cats and all the freaks in Honnouji Academy, a giant mecha is the shit that weirds you the most?" Ryuko sighted out on a comical way.

"It's just because that why even use Metal when Life Fibers are lighter and more effective. Unless you're just too blind to see the obvious." Gamagori narrowed at the group of vengeful people, still not letting his guard down.

"That's easy, ya big brute! Because here at Honnouji Academy, we will always find a way to get away with everything! Just who the hell do you think we are?" Fukuroda then raised his right arm to the sky resembling a certain blue-haired pilot. "Everyone, deploy the big boy!"

With that order, the cars of Fukuroda's gang started to tremble and transform, resembling limbs of a giant mecha. Yamamura's Vehicle transformed into 2 plant-like giant arms with a giant spiky fist. Fizzy's clown car then turned into the main body that resembled a clown attire. Aizenrenbo's vehicle became the legs of the giant that looked like giant Ping-Pong paddles. The rest of vehicles and One-Stars became the complementary parts as they hold hands and legs as if they were monkeys from a barrel of monkeys, Yamada's royal cars then was turned into a golden King's crown with a samurai crescent moon that is usual for giant mechs, and Fukuroda's car then became the head.

"Holy shit! Just how much budget did those freaks spent on that thing?" Akira gasped seeing such monstrosity in real life. It wasn't a cognitive creation, it was a real life 50-meters high giant mecha.

Inside the mecha, it seem that Takaharu Fukuroda was the only one controlling completely the giant, while the rest of Presidents were pedaling on bicycles to fuel the machine.

"Now you shall feel the glorious wrath of the Mecha Champion the Third! And yes! I Trademarked my mech!" Fukuroda cried out as his giant mech crossed his arms.

"Kyah! Look at the size of that thing! The road's going to collapse when he does the first step!" Mako panicked while still exitly taking photos of the giant mecha.

"No need to worry Mankanshoku. The part of this road has been built with them most resistant of metals and Life Fibers, so even if you nuke this part, it won't do any difference." Gamagori explained to Mako about the security of the road, unlike the other part that was destroyed. "And as for you, band of hooligans, I know that due to the Natural Elections, my position as both chair of the Disciplinary Committee and member of the Elite 4 has been taken out from me." Gamagori took a step forward, with a great determination burning within his soul. "But even if I'm no longer on a higher position as you, I won't let you harm students who don't desire to fight! That's why I won't let you teenage scum to enter the Sudden Death Run-Offs!" Gamagori cried at the Anti-Akira Club as he began to activate his Goku Uniform.

The Goku Uniform seem to take the form of a devilish and quite kinky bondage suit that had some mummy-like features.

"Three-Star Goku Uniform, Shackle Regalia!" Gamagori shouted after finishing transforming. "Come on, Takaharu Fukuroda! Punish me! Today I've been a very bad boy, so give me all that punishment to me, if you dare!"

"Uhh… you know we're you know, ABOUT TO DIE AND YOU DECIDE TO HAVE YOUR SEXUAL FETISHES FULFULLED!? I MEAN, WHAT THE FUCK MAN!" Ryuko cursed out, not believing that Gamagori from all people would have a kinky suit that could rival hers.

"Oh I see, so you're a secret a machinist, right?" Fukuroda then proceed to laugh his ass of by the look of the Goku Uniform. "But since now I'm the big man in charge, I CAN JUST EASILY SQUASH YOU LIKE THE WORTHLESS BUGS YOU ALL ARE!" Mecha champion then raised his right foot to then drop it down, ready to make the squad into delicious human pancakes.

"Not on my watch!" It seem that Gamagori grew somehow big enough to protect the 3.

"Hey! Get out of the way, ya' pebble!" Fukuroda's mech then continued to stomp Gamagori, but the toad seem to resist every attack due to his great will and durability.

"You're committing a fatal mistake, Fukuroda!" Gamagori warned the arrogant boxer while his Goku Uniform seem to… Inflate? "YES! PUNISH ME HARDER…!"

"I see!" Joker has finally figure out how Gamagori's Regalia works out. "it's seems that his Goku Uniform is centered around more in the defense. The more the enemy attack him, the more power he accumulates! I don't know what happens if he were to explode, but I'm sure that it will be pretty terrible for his enemies!" Akira gave the girls the obligatory exposition. "To think… that even his Goku Uniform would relate to his self-hatred…" Joker felt some pity for Gamagori and how much he has suffered.

Gamagori ow looked like one giant balloon ready to explode in any moment. "YES! HITTING CLIMAX! I FEEL… LIKE I'M GOING TO EXPLODE! GRAAAAAH!" Gamagori cried out as he suppously exploded, although hitting the robot, it barely scratched it.

"Sorry Mr. Gamagori, but Mecha Champion's metallic body is made out of the finest Metals and Life Fibers! So it will take you more than that to expel me! That position on the Elite 4 will be mine!" Fukuroda shouted while recovering the balance of his giant robot due to the explosion.

"I told you already, Takaharu Fukuroda! I won't let a snotty kid like you abuse the power of Honnouji Academy for its selfish desires! As chair of the Dissiplinary Committee and in the name of Lady Satsuki…" Gamagori Goku Uniform seem to take another form. The Uniform now looked more humanoid with now arms, a black spiked chakram on his back of his armor. "I SHALL PUNISH YOU PROPERLY! THREE-STAR GOKU UNIFORM! SCOURGE REGALIA!"

"HA! You? In the name of Lady Satsuki?" Fukuroda seem to not take Gamagori's loyalty seriously. "You only follow Lady Satsuki due to your own grief of being too weak for saving other from her glorious will! And yes! I heard your small chat with that pretty boy of Akira!" He bragged about him being most worthy for the title of member of the Elite 4. "But enough chattering! Special move! Giant Meteor Rocket Punch!" Fukuroda shouted, causing Mecha Champion to launch a giant energy blast against the girls, but Akira instantly summoned Raoul to cast Makarakarn just like his first time against the boxer.

"What? You really thing I was going to fall for that again eh? Well then think again!" Mecha Champion then materialized a giant Ping-Pong paddle and served the energy missile back at Kurusu, hitting him and causing the Phantom Thief to be launched into a wall.

"Gahahahaha! So how does it feel to now be the one suffering that deflecting trick, huh? Seems that the cramped space of the road gives me more advantage!" Fukuroda laughed out and boasted himself, believing that he has this battle won.

"Heh… Thanks for remind me about that!" Gamagori chuckled before pressing a button of a remote, causing both roads to merge. "There! Now we both have more space to run off!" Ira then looked at the damaged Joker. "Hey! Get up! This isn't time to be slacking off. We have giant rusted bucket to destroy."

Joker carefully tried to get up since the wounds that energy blast sure hurt like hell, if the bruise on his forehead wasn't obvious. "Y-yeah… Seems that the Iron Giant will not be easy to overcome alone." Even when mortally wounded, he joked and laughed. His charisma was like no other. "Gamagori, let's go!" Akira looked at Gamagori, telling him that he was ready. The tall man then nodded in response.

"Hey! You didn't think you would ditch me out of the party, didn't ya!" Ryuko still standing approached the 2, still as reckless as always.

"I told you to stay with Mankanshoku, Matoi! You're too weak to fight!" Gamagori remined Ryuko about how much was she drained of energy.

"For your information, that asshole was about to kill me at my first day at Honnouji Academy! Now come here!" Ryuko ignored the warnings and rushed against the giant mecha! Just to be easily flicked by Mecha Champion back into the passenger's seat of Gamagori's car, giving her a knockout.

"Ryuko!" Mako cried out in worry looking on how quickly Ryuko got defeated.

"At least with Ryuko out of the way from killing herself, we can proceed our fight!" Gamagori announced to Joker as both made a battle stance and quickly ran against the giant machine.

"You still believe you can defeat me?" Fukuroda mocked the 2 once again. "Yamamura! Release the missles!" Takaharu ordered the gardener who pressed a button of his bike, causing a barrage of Pinecone Missiles to be launched against Akira and Gamagori.

"Watch out!" Akira exclaimed as he summoned Yamatta-No-Orochi to launch Oni Kagura against the proyectiles, making them explode. But those Pinecones also released small bombs that exploded all over Kurusu's face. "AAAAHG!" He cried out in pain as he started bleeding out.

"AKIRA!" Mako cried in panic.

"Haha! How you like that, Mr. Burglar?" Fukuroda laughed out as his giant mecha made out gestures.

It was odd, but Akira could hear weird sounds from the machine. As if it was a giant puppet pulled by… Strings! "I have an idea!" Akira cried out. Akira then went with Gamagori and whispered to his ear that if they took out the legs, they could have a mayor advantage.

"Hmm… So like that one Star Wars movie, I see." The plan made Gamagori feel odd, but maybe it is crazy enough to work out. "Alright, let's move out!"

Both of them scattered on each direction of the giant mecha to disrupt Fukuroda's concentration.

"You think you're so damn clever of splitting out, eh?" Fukuroda then pressed a button, causing Mecha Champion to release a bunch of mini-versions of itself to attack both Gamagori and Akira-

The Mini Champions then jumped against the giant, completely overwhelming him.

"Initiating Autodestruction!" The small robots exclaimed, commencing to start a countdown that would made them explode and end Gamagori.

"Grah! You little rascal! Scourge Spin!" Gamagori exclaimed, causing the whips of his Uniform to whip out all over the place near its area, freeing himself and destroying the robots that were on him.

But, things were not as bright for Kurusu. Not only was he struggling with not only the mini-bots piling themselves against him like the zombies of World War Z, but also the self-mechanism the legs have like missiles and drills trying to pierce his organs. But playing a lot of Shadow of the Colossus helped him with climbing giant enemies. "This won't do! I need to be faster! Masukukaja!" Joker summoned Horus to give him extra agility which helped him climb easier and faster.

"Almost there!" Akira almost arrived at the waist there the legs would be connected. When he got into the destination, he noticed that the insides of the machine were not only controlled by gears and rotors, but also One-Stars holding their hands together and a great amount of banshis.

"Hey Pervert! Stop Peeping around on my private parts!" Fukuroda mocked Ren as his mecha was about to swat him like a bug with the robot's giant glove, but his gigantic arm would be stopped by a bunch of bandages pulling his metallic limb.

"What? How can you…!?" Fukuroda was in shock in how not only Gamagori with his whips, but also Ryuko who recently woke up and Mako were pulling off the arm together.

"Hear me clear, ya creep! Fuzzy Hair is alot of things, but a creepy perv is one he isn't!" Ryuko cried out. "Go on then! What are you waitin' for bastard? Cut that creep's legs for once!"

Akira looked about how Gamagori, Mako and Ryuko now saved his life, which was quite poetic. "Right! Here I go!" He shouted as swiftly cut the Banshi and the Goku Uniforms of the One Stars with his Anti-Life Fiber Knife, causing a gigantic explosion on Mecha Chanpion's crotch, leaving a rain of Naked One-Stars and other weird things.

But the weirdest part is that the robot left a suggestive moan after its under-part was shattered to pieces.

"Uhhh… Who the hell even designed that thing? Some sort of weird dumb-nutt who has a weird fetish with robots?" Matoi awkwardly asked while cringing at the mere sight of the robot.

The Trickster gracefully descended near them as he dusted off his clothes. "Whoever designed it is not important right now. I, just got this feeling that Fukuroda hasn't given up yet." Kurusu doubted that Takaharu has conceded. And he was right.

From the fiery dust of the explosion, Mecha Champion crawled down still standing strong. "Ehehehe! You think you won? Well I still have one more trick up on my sleeve! MINIONS! ACTIVATE OVERDRIVE MODE!" Fukuroda ordered the other Presidents, causing them to pedal on counterclock, causing the core of the giant mecha to activate another mode.

The under part of the torso started to emit some kind of electromagnetic energy, causing the machine to gain the ability to float.

"Mecha Champion! Overdrive Mode!" Fukuroda shouted out as Mecha Champion did a mighty pose to show off his 2nd form.

"Heh… No problem! I dealt with enemies who can change forms way more stronger than you!" Akira pointed at Fukuroda while walking sideways.

"Oh yeah? We'll see if that's true RIGHT NOW! DEPLOY THE BOXING ENERGY MISSLES!" Fukuroda commanded his robot, making it spit out a hail of boxing glove missles against the team.

"Look out!" Akira quickly summoned Raoul to protect everyone with its wings. The whole rain caused explosions strong enough to blow up parts of the road that aren't resistant.

After the aftermath of the explosions, Akira stopped with using Raoul. "Is everyone alright?"

"Maybe for now, but this one will not make you feel that way!" Fukuroda exclaimed, seeing how the group was vulnerable for a kill. "Yahe, Kaze, HIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Mecha Chamion launched a giant lazer beam from its hands that's totally original and isn't stolen from another Shonen anime against the group, seeming that it would be their end…

"Hihihi! These piggies and their dumb machines. They just never learn!"

Miracuously, Nui opened her umbrella as a shield, capable of saving Akira, Ryuko, Mako and Gamagori from the blast as if it was nothing.

"What the…? Nui?" Akira was shocked that the insane blonde would save their lives.

"Nui? You mean that girl? A-and… how is she able to deflect such an attack?" Gamagori was in an awe of confusion of seeing that young girl on a pink dress.

"Oh! I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Nui Harime, Lady Ragyo's personal Grand Courtier, and you must be Ira Gamagori, Lady Satsuki's so called "Shield". Nui turned where Gamagori was to say hi while still shielding the team from the Kamehameha. "And why am I saving you? It's pretty simple sillies. I was just trying to help Akira. After all, that's what friends are?"

"Oh! Seems that Lady Satsuki's right. You do have a lot of chumps having your back, don't you Kurusu!?" Fukuroda has acknowledged Akira's strength of gaining more allies before ending his Kamehameha. "As for myself, I don't like having friends. They're just bother me! So I conclude that if I would have a best friend, IT WOULD BE MYSELF!" Fukuroda pressed a button, making Mecha Champion launch humanoid figures into the sky. When those figures landed on the highway, it revealed to be none other than clones of Takaharu Fukuroda himself. But the difference was that they had black skin and clothes, green eyes and yellow hair.

"What the? How the hell does the bald bastard managed to do that?" Ryuko was in shock in knowing that one of her first enemies was able to make exact copies of himself.

"It's Honnouji Academy's cloning technology." Gamagori added. "By using data Honnouji Academy has gathered and memories, it's able to create perfect copies of someone out of Life Fibers. Although, their personalities will be based on the indivivual's data they gathered that date or how their memory portrays that individual. Either Fukuroda convinced Lady Satsuki to make her his own cloning machine, or he stole the blueprints of our cloning device." Gamagori muttered as he explained how the clonification works.

"Woah! How did you know about that Gamagori? Is that how you make One-Stars Students?" Mako got fully intrigued by what Ira revealed.

"If you had a cloning machine at your disposal, then why didn't just make a clone out of Fuzzy Hair and solve your crappy problem Mr. "Muh Rulez must be follwd"?" Ryuko fumed at the Chair of the Disciplinary committee while making a mocking tone on the Mr. part.

Gamagori seemed indifferent by Ryuko's question, so he turned to where Ryuko was. "To answer your first question, we can't make a stable clone unless we have all the parameters to create one: Abilities, a base for its personality, height and weight. It just so happens that slithering rat you call a friend is so blasting sneaky, it is almost impossible to gather data of him, unless you're Innumuta. Not to mention that if we make a clone of your friend with memories, he will instantly betray us." Ira cleared out the teenage girl's question.

"H-hey! Could you stop with the exposition and HELP ME FOR ONCE!?" Akira cried out for some back-up as he was struggling with the Fukuroda clones. It was not that they were overpowering him, since he was able to destroy them with Arahabaki's Flash Bombs, damaging a good bunch and giving others the dizzy ailment, causing them to attack other clones, but the insane amount of minions being pumped by each second. It seems that there was no end to the Fukuroda Clones.

"TEN!" Mecha Champion managed to take Joker by surprise with a left jab of his giant boxing gloves, causing the thief to spit some blood.

"KEN!" Fukuroda then continued with a right hook, causing some of Akira's bones to break.

"FU!" The evil mecha then gave him a painful uppercut, causing Kurusu to scream of pure pain.

"SAI!" Fukuroda gave the last punch with an arm slam with both gloves, causing Akira to be launch into Gamagori's car, bleeding everywhere and full of bruises.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! At last! Who would have thought it out!? I did what Lady Satsuki dreamed of doing!" Fukuroda was too busy boasting himself for dealing the final kill to Akira, which was a relief.

"Akira… NO!" Gamagori roared in anger and worry as he slain all of the Fukuroda clones on his area with a twister of whips.

"Oh! Seems that Mr. Muscles isn't there to just flex." Nui told to herself as he came nearby Akira with her usual smile, rather than a face of worry.

"Oh… SHIT!" Ryuko had a mixed bag of both pure wrath and anguish, and without mention now a sheer hatred against Fukuroda. First, he wanted to kill her, and now, he almost killed one of the closest things she could kinda refer as a big brother.

"Akira! Akira, don't die! T-there's still aloto f things to keep living for like all those unstasted candies, video-games un-played, things to try out, friends to spend time with!" Mako was crying a waterfall on both tears, wanting to Akira to resist.

"D-don't worry… I've dealt with w-worse…" He coughed out while giving a smile. "I-I j-just *COUGH!* need t-time to recuperate…"

"Recuperate!? Dude, you're about to fucking die! We need to take you to a hospital! Just how the hell can you smile on this situation!?" Ryuko still couldn't understand how could he be optimistic on this state. Now that she thinks about it, she was kinda jealous.

"It's b-because i-I always have someone t-to back me u-up…" Akira then tried his best efforts pointing at Harime who came closer.

"You again girl? B-but how did you even managed to block that laser beam?" Ryuko still wasn't sure how Harime was able to deflect Fukuroda's attack.

"Hihihi! That's as simple as life, my dear wattson. My Parasoul is stitched by the most resistant of Life Fibers, so I can technically block anything." Harime raised her trusty umbrella into the sky. _"And also that dreadful fire…" _She though in spite before bringing out a small cherry with Life Fiber patterns. "Here, take this. I'm sure it will make your tummy feel better."

"Huh? A… cherry?" Ryuko said in confusion.

Nui just ignored her and forced Akira into chewing the small berry and then swallow it. And that's when miracles stars.

A rainbow light similar to Ragyo's enveloped Akira as his body glowed, making him enter in some sort of psychedelic trip.

Some few seconds latter, he managed to wake up from his acid trip, looking anew without any bruises and all of his bones fixed. "What the!? Am I in the real world again?" He said a bit numb. But his face of baby who has recently woke up then turned into a dizziness as he vomited a large trails of liquid Life Fibers out of his body.

"Oh! Seems that your body couldn't digest Life Fibers. That's odd, since most people that eat this poop out Life Fibers." Nui added a bit curious while putting her index finger on her lips.

"Huh? That thing has Life Fibers?" Mako asked.

"Yup. It's Life Fiber therapy. By inserting a special kind of Life Fibers into a person's insides, they're capable of stitching out bleeding places and even rearrange bones. The Kiryuins mostly use them if they are wounded, but I decided to make an exception here since you know how much of a big fan I am of Kurusu's work." Nui explained the miracles of medical Life Fibers. "So Akira, how was your funny trip?"

"I saw… lots of things… Spiral, Magic, Space, Demons…" Akira muttered a bit.

"Gotcha!" 2 Fukuroda clones were about to attack Kurusu, until Nui pulled an oversized needle blade and instantly chopped the clones into Life Fibers.

"You know, I hate when Life Fibers get wasted on garbage like that." Nui said playfully while looking at the other clones. "And let me tell ya', you're not the only one her who is a living printer. Mon Mignon Prêt-à-porter!" When Nui chanted her move, thousands upon thousands of Nui Clones popped up into existence, with those trademarks unsettling jiggles and grins.

"What the…? How did you?" Ryuko's jaw dropped at seeing such technique.

"Hihihi! It's just that I posses some advance Life Fiber techniques that not even Lady Satsuki knows." Nui told them as she looked at her exact copies. "Attack!" She commanded her armies, causing the Nuis and Fukurodas to clash out. "Well then Kurusu, let's kick that poophead on his heebie jibbies!"

Joker felt uncomfortable by having Nui on her side, but an ally is an ally. "Right! We need to cut the rest of that thing's limbs. Nui, go for the right one! Gamagori, take down the left one! Remember to do it at the same time! I'll go for the head!" The trickster gave the 2 clear instructions to follow, making them nod in response. "Alright, it's showtime!"

**SHOWTIME!**

"Let's tear his limbs quickly, shall we?" Akira told the 2 as he casted Matarukaja with Kikuri-Hime to the party and latter scatter.

"Lalalalala! Walking through a grassy arm, as if I am on a pretty park!" Nui sang a catchy song as she hopped trough the giant's right arm, cutting the human-size flytraps that tried to eat her alive.

"YUCK! There's a bug on my arm!" Fukuroda said in disgust. "Oh well, I'll just squish it!" Mecha Champion was about to swat Nui with his other arm, but Fukuroda seems to have some difficulty of controlling the left arm.

"Trying to squish a girl, don't ya Fukuroda? Where does your degeneracy stop!?"

"Yarr! We have the kraken on our left, sir!" The former President of the Pirate Swashbuckler Club pointed at the left part of the mecha, just to reveal another giant figure.

It was Gamagori who inexplicably grew taller than the robot himself and was trying pulling out the other arm.

Fukuroda slammed his 2 boxing gloves into the command pad, that thankfully were resistant enough against his Goku Uniform. "Is that how you want to play, eh? Fine! Activate the-"

"Not so fast!" Akira who was climbing the back of the giant robot in order to de-activate the cloning machine shouted. "Norn, use Nocturnal Flash!" Joker then summoned the Persona of the Wheel of Fortune that got from Maiko Ogure, causing the Clock to spin its markers counter-clockwise and cast a radiant light that formed aa crescent moon, making Mecha Champion's circuit malfunction.

"Sir! The main circuits are getting out of control! We don't know if the One-Stars are able to resist into putting Mecha Champion together!" A One-Star informed Fukuroda while a red alarm was lightened all over the room, causing the majority of the operatives to panic.

Fukuroda was losing his patience. "I'M THE GODDAMN PRESIDENT OF THIS BLASTED CLUB! IF IT WASN'T FOR ME, YOU WOULD BE LIVING AMONG THE GARBAGE! SO EVEN IF IT KILLS YOU, MAKE YOUR BEST EFFORT TO HOLD MY MECHA TOGHETHER!" Takaharu furiously roared at the One-Star's face while grabbing him by the collar.

"Y-yes S-si-"

"HARIME! NOW!" With Gamagori's order, Nui giggled before while preparing her needle blade as she and Ira sliced and tear both limbs successfully.

"Yay! Go Team! WOOHOO!" Mako was cheering over the 3 other as Akira and Gamagori landed on ground while Nui elegantly descended with her umbrella.

"Now it's not the time to celebrate yet, Mako." Akira turned where Ryuko and Mako were before looking again at Mecha Champion. "We still need to destroy the head. The only think we have done so far is debilitate it…"

"Ehehehe… You think that was my only Ace up my sleeve?" Fukuroda chuckled before Mecha Champion pulled out 2 knitting sticks and started to use the Fukuroda Clone's Life Fibers to knit himself a…

"Drill?" Ryuko saw in confusion.

"That's right, ya worms! I got a full deck of cards out of Aces! Don't matter how many times you try, Mecha Champion will never die!" The boxer cried out as he placed the drill on the right stick of the giant robot and initiated to spin it. "Final Ultimate Attack! HYPER MEGA ULTRA PAINFULL SPECIAL MAXI DRILL PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRCCCCCCCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Fukuroda cried out with all the power of his lungs as he was about to thrust.

But Gamagori quickly turned back into his Shackle Regalia form to block the attack while Akira tried to freeze the drill with Yamata-No-Orochi.

"Can't… Stop… It!" Gamagori gritted his teeth as he and Akira were struggling too much. "That's too much power! I don't think I can't block this thing for much longer! BUT I HAVE TO TRY, AND I WILL OVERCOME THESE MONSTERS! THAT'S WHY I'M LADY'S SATSUKI'S SHIELD!" He cried out while at the edge of bursting.

"Waaa! Ohnononononono! Come on Gamagori! You can do it! You can't let this Club Presidents take over the school council! It is just impossible that more than 1 person can be in the same position!" Mako tried to give moral support toward Gamagori, but something on the bubbly girl's words gave Akira an excellent idea.

"I-I got it! Nui, do you have some kind of Megaphone we can use? And if you h-have, give it to Ryuko!" Akira asked Harime while still trying to stop the drill.

"Oh! I knew that I was right bringing a megaphone anywhere I go! Take that, Hoomaru!" Nui jiggled as she pulled out a megaphone and threw it to Ryuko, who managed to catch it.

"Uhh… What the hell do you want me to do, Fuzzy Hair?" Ryuko didn't had any bright idea on how Akira's plan would work.

"Ryuko, it's time to put your sailor mouth in good use!" Akira smiled at Ryuko before putting her attention again at the drill.

That made the teenage girl smile maliciously as she finally knows what to do. So she turned on the megaphone and prepare her throat. "Hey assholes! You it seems that you finally realized about how shitty you are and decide to combine once more. Puh-lease! If they first time didn't work, why try again? Also, why are you working together if only one of you can win this damn thing your big eyebrows' bitch made you compete in? Someone here is going to betray you, you know?"

The words Ryuko threw made the other Presidents stop paddling.

"Hey… That bitch is right! There can only be ONE President who can become the new member of the Elite 4!" Yamamura was the first to realize that.

"Ha! Literally I've been a clown for my entire life at Honnouji, and now I'm truly acting as one!" Fizzy snapped out as he was about to explode in anger.

"I was doing the job of a commoner all this time? Fukuroda, this is low! Even for you!" Yamada gor super angry about how he got played like a damn fiddle.

The other One-Stars and Two-Stars then looked at Fukuroda with glares of anger and frustration and slowly approached the boxer.

"W-wait! I-I also didn't thought about this! W-we can t-talk about this! Just please! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Fukuroda cried out as a whole fight occur inside the giant robot. It was a free-for-all. Meanwhile, the robot was starting to power down due to the Two-Stars nod paddling, thus, stopping the drill from spinning.

"Akira! DO IT NOW!" Gamagori exclaimed to Akira as he ordered the teenage thief to give the final blow.

"Right!" He replied as he summons Valkyrie. "Care to share this dance with me, Harime?" He reached his hand to Nui, causing her so softly smile.

"Oh! You know how I love a good waltz!" Nui accepted as she reached for his hand.

**Showtime!**

A spotlight flash where the 2 were as they start to dance a delicate and elegant waltz. Akira was doing it quite well thanks to Kasumi's lessons on ballet who were quite useful on his heists. The performance ended with Akira throwing Nui into the air, just for the 2 to stare at the mecha with sinister grins. And Sazzz! Both dancers delivered a powerful slash, with Nui with her Needle Blade and Akira with Valkirie's Rising Slash, completely destroying the mecha with a giant explosion.

"Now that's what I called an explosive performance!" Nui jiggled after the attack.

"Ryuko! NOW!" Akira ordered Ryuko to finish up the Anti-Akira Club.

"Ha! Bout' time I can do anything!" Ryuko thankfully exclaimed since she was fully recovered. She transformed and changed into her Shippu mode to give the finishing touch. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

**SLASH!**

"Finishing Move: Sen-I-Sochitzu!" Ryuko exclaimed as she sliced ALL of the Goku Uniforms of the Anti-Akira Club, leaving them completely naked.

"Move over Matoi! It's my duty in expelling these bastards!" Gamagori informed Matoi as he was charging up one of his fists as it took the form of a spiky fist. "I may not be in the power to expel all of you… But, I WILL MAKE SURE YOU WILL NEVER TAKE A FOOT INTO HONNOUJI ACADEMY! CONSIDER YOURSELF BANISHED!" Gamagori cried out with his entire soul. "Finishing Move: Final, Disciplinary, Punishing…" Gamagori recited the words of one of his most powerful attacks as he was about to deliver the final punch against the members of the Anti-Akira Club. "PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNCH!" Gamagori roared out as he delivered the gigantic fist against Fukuroda and his goon with a gigantic gust of air.

"I-impossible! I had the upper hand in power! HOW DID I LOSE AGAIN!?" Fukuroda who was flying alongside the other Presidents still hasn't discovered the cause of his downfall.

"Heh… A simple answered is required for such a trivial question." Akira took a step forward. "You treated your teammates only as numbers and pawns. Meanwhile, I treat everyone that helps me as human beings! That's why whenever I'm in trouble, I have someone to watch my back and thus, overcome every obstacle as long as we stick together. Something all of you and the other Club Presidents will never Understand!"

"This isn't over! remember? Even if I can't return to Honnouji Academy, Lady Satsuki will beat you to death and show you that all of your efforts were in vain!" Fukuroda cursed Akira while still flying. "In the meantime…"

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!" All of the members of the Anti-Akira Club cried in panic as they crashed into Tokyo Bay with a big SPLASH!

Both Kurusu and Gamagori were panting due to the exhaustion the battle gave them, with Gamagori de-transforming back in order to cool down. But what he didn't noticed is that he dropped something very important.

"You don't fight that bad, for a cocky teenage criminal." Gamagori complimented Akira as he bent on one knee in order to catch breath.

"R-right back at ya, big buddy…" The thief responded back. "I can give you the same compliment to you, Harime…"

"Nah! Don't need to. I'm already the clothing designer of REVOCS. What other thing can a girl life me ask for?" The Teenage Lolita asked on a playful matter. "By the way, I've manage to fix the tires of your pink car by replacing them with the wheels of some of those other cars chasing you."

"Wait, you're REVOCS' Grand Courtier?" Gamagori was in shock that he immediately bent over Nui.

"Daw! How cute of you." She jiggled at Gamagori's loyalty.

"Hey! So… I know that you have shit to do, but… are you participating in this thing?" Ryuko asked Harime a bit confused.

"Nope. I was just having a good ol' stroll on Honnouji at the best possible time. I can tell that seeing students killing each other is quite fun." Nui responded while spinning with her umbrella. "Oh well, I guess is an adios for you." Nui was about to go as she was opening her parasol.

"W-wait! I have something to ask you!" Ryuko exclaimed since she wanted to know something else.

"Yes?" She asked as she turned around where Ryuko was.

"I… I want to ask you, if you know who killed my dad…" Matoi asked with some melancholy on her voice.

This made Nui smile on an innocent matter. She couldn't tell her the truth right now, she just needs to wait a bit more until the sudden death runoffs to put her plan into motion. "Mm… Sorry hun, but I'll tell you once Lady Satsuki's natural elections are over. I'm telling you, a lot of surprises will await you at the sudden death runoffs." Nui told Ryuko as she changed her attention to Joker. "By the way "Joker", I can tell that your set of clothes make you look quite handsome." She told her "friend" as she caress the fabric of Ren's thief outfit.

There was something odd with his clothes' fabric. They seem to, make Life Fibers have some sense of fear, as if they weren't able to either leech of synch to the human. It was like 2 magnets repelling each other. But rather than being of the both of them have the same pole, it was because they were opposites. Non-dormant Life Fibers need human force to sustain themselves, so they become clothes for the pigs to wear. Life Fibers need to also be stitch together with other Life Fibers in order to share that energy. But if a Life Fibers goes against a Human who wears clothes with 100% Life Fiber free, they wouldn't be able to leech a human since their clothing is protecting them. Not to mention that the Thief's fabric wasn't either Life Fiber or normal wool or fiber. It was some kind of magical robe that was making her Life Fibers to become quite violent. "Oh well, hope you all have fun." She said her goodbyes before opening her umbrella and floating like Mary poppins

All was silence until Mako found something quite peculiar on the floor. "Uh? What's this?"

Gamagori and Akira were talking something until Mako came in to interrupt.

"Hey Gamagori, I think you dropped this." Mako then showed Ira a Senpuku Knife with his initials.

This made Gamagori snap and quickly take the Knife before anyone could see it. "To the car, NOW!"

* * *

The ride back to the slums was kina akward. No talk, just driving until they arrived at a nearby gas station, making the trio exit Gamagori's vehicle, not before giving some fuel to the car.

"Make sure to take care of yourself, and don't talk to strangers on your way." Gamagori advised Ryuko due to Mako's concerns. Honno City's streets can be really dangerous, and more with the natural elections.

"Okay dad." She replied back to tease him.

"I see you at the end of the sudden-death runoffs. I'll make sure to pick the perfect spot for our fight." Gamagori Promised Ryuko about their future fight. "As for you Kurusu, just because I respect you more doesn't mean we are friends. You're part of Nudist Beach and I'm part of Honnouji Academy. So the next time we face again, I'll make sure to give it all in order to arrest you." Gamagori told Kurusu.

"The same goes for you. I won't hold back the next time we meet." Akira replied back as Gamagori drove his car back to who know who. "Well, I guess that's all for today's. Ryuko, good luck on the sudden death run offs. The Elite Trio aren't a laughing matter and you know it. And make sure to not lose sight of Senketsu." Akira then pointed his grappling hook into a nearby building and swing his way back into the thief's den like Spider-Man.

So the results of the heist weren't quite successful. He couldn't find anything to destroy that Life Fiber Barrier, but managed to comprehend Gamagori more. And to think he always carries a Senpoku Knife whenever he goes is, really sad…

Now his greatest concern is to know if Sanageyama has stumble upon big trouble…

* * *

"GAAAHH! Aw shit…" Sanageyama moaned in pain after being slammed to a wall.

What happened is that he was strolling the One-Star districts in order to slain more Shadows, but his luck ran out once he stumble upon a Club that it could be his ultimate weakness.

"What's the matter Sword boy? Thought you were all-mighty and powerful with your Shingatsu!" A Club President wearing a Goku "Uniform" That is mostly his head stick to a car taunted the ex-member of the Elite 4. "Don't take it personal Sanageyama, Lady Satsuki has gave us direct orders to get rid of you since she has acknowledge the strength of the newly merged Automobile-Airsoft Club, and me, its Club President! Ryosuke Todoroki!"

The President was right. The sound of the motors were so high it was hard to concentrate, not to mention the nasty odor of the gas the escape tubes were producing. If he didn't sewn his eyes shut… "I-I w-won't give up… I-I still have some unfinished business with Satsuki… I-I just want one last battle with her…" He grunted absolutely weakened.

"I'm sorry, but it will be the end of the road to you! Pun intended! What! Are you still blind? It's all fun and games when you sit on the top of the world, but it's way more fun watching someone fall from grace! I mean, you were the sensation on the school! And by that the new laughing stock! Oh… If you were only just following Lady Satsuki's orders like the royal pawn that you were…" Ryosuke mocked Sanageyama as he ordered his goons to shoot him more, causing the kendo duelist to scream more.

"So… How does it feel to be among trash, Weenie Jr.? To be the one the higher ups step their boots on!? It feels nice, eh? By the way, speaking of Lady Sastsuki… If you were ever thinking of her forgiving you, then you're WRONG! She told us directly to end your life since you were the most disposable of the Elite 4, she doubted your inclusion ever since she recruited you. Oop! Sorry for dropping the reality bomb into you! NOT! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Todoroki then laughed alongside the other members of the Automobile-Airsoft Club seeing how Sanageyama bent over his knees and arms feeling that same huge despair taking over his soul. The small inch of faith that he had with Satsuki vanished like thin air.

Sanageyama then entered an empty state. He was remembering all the abuses he has done and how Honnouji's culture corrupted his soul. All those broken backs he has delivered, all those sports balls he threw at the No-Stars, he has finally realized that all this time became the villain he swore to defeat. His faith toward Satsuki vanished once he got demoted to No-Star, and his spite grew larger once Ryuosuke told him that she was already ready to dispose him once she stopped being useful to her, except when he shut his eyes. He felt that the fait Satsuki had in him grew a bit, but it was when he still blind fully believed in Satsuki. Blind… Like how he used Life Fibers to shut his eyes. That's when he remembered Kurusu's words. He was now relying too much on the Life Fibers! He knew his Nudist Beach uniform didn't had Life Fibers, so how about finally take out that bandage made out of his ego and finally see the world once again with his own eyes! He will not defeat Satsuki for some selfish desires, rather to cleanse his sins and become one of the selfless villains this city needs, but secretly being the hero of the movie! Like those Super Sentai and Kamen rider shows he used to love as a kid, and thus, become part of the gang in Kanto he loved so much!

That's when Sanageyama got up and started laugh. "Wow! You know, I must thank you!"

Ryosuke and the rest of the Club were a bit confused on what Sanageyama was referring to.

"I thank you for remembering me on why am I fighting for now! You know, I admit that once I got admitted into Honnouji Academy, I though that everyone below me were just either toys or pawns. My only bond I had was with Satsuki, but seems that the bond was pretty fragile. But when I finally woke up from the conformism of the Kiryuin, I felt again the joy I had with other people and how they helped me become a better person! Cliché? Kinda! But those bonds are now important to me, and I'll do ANYTHING to protect them, alongside the No-Stars that are suffering! I will make sure to free them alongside Joker from the tyranny of the Kiryuin and the Life Fibers! But I guess that there's no salvation for any of you… So if you're hearing this, Satsuki Kiryuin, Hear me out clearly! Uzu Sanageyama, member of the Elite 4 is now dead! And from the ashes of it, gives birth to a new Hero! Uzu Sanageyama, member of Nudist Beach! And you know what? You, alongside you shitty school can take you fucking big-ass eyebrows and shove them down your asshole!" Sanageyama cried out with all the strength of his soul.

And that when it awakens…

"**It's surprising how much it took you to finally catch my attention."** A voice that seem to be both angelic and heroic echoed through Sanageyama's soul, causing the green-haired teen's eyes to become yellow and wide his eyes.

"What the…!? What the fu-AAAGH!" Sanageyama cried in pain as he started to stammer due to the massive headaches he was facing.

"**Seems that the woman you worshipped long ago was already ready to discard you once it was necessary. You gave her all kinds of tributes, but it was nothing more than throwing your most valuable things into the void! And even when you choose to finally oppose to the enemy of freedom, you still shamelessly wear that mask of blindness they call Life Fibers!"**

"Graah!" Sanageyama started to twirl in pain as it seem to never end, but then he finally stood up straight. "I see… Then let's forge the pact then! I was getting k-kinda bored!" Sanageyama them grabbed his eyeballs and tried to break the Life Fibers that were keeping his eyes closed.

"**It shall be signed with blood then! I am thou, and thou art i… A contract of our own choosing shall be signed. Throw away you mask of your past and miserable life, put on the mask of rebels and ride your flying steed of willpower to take revenge against the gods of society who rejected your heroics!" ** The voice recited the Persona oath as Sanageyama finally pulled out the life fibers out of his eyes, making him cried in pain since it also pulled out parts of his skin. And that's when he opened his eyes for a long time.

"Wohohow man! Phew… Dude! I forgot how good THIS feels!" Sanageyama panted while rejoicing about his sight returning to normal while a mask was slowly materializing all over his face.

"oh yeah? You're still one miserable man, and we're a gang of wielders of Goku Uniforms! What are you going to do?" Ryosuke, alongside the other members of the Automobile-Airsoft Club prepared their weapons once again, but Sanageyama chuckled for some seconds.

"That's easy. Showing you my other self!" Sanageyama exclaimed as a Phantom Thief mask resembling an emerald traditional Oni mask materialized on his face rather than just the part of the eyes. "Take flight, Bellerophon!"

* * *

**Confidant Summary:**

**Maiko Ogure – The Wheel of Fortune: **a short-tempered No-Star and former member of the trap division of the Disciplinary Committee. She has recently joined Nudist Beach to take revenge against Honnouji Academy, but once I joined the organization, we became quite the friends.


	12. Chapter 11: goriLLA JaL

Chapter 11: goriLLA JaL

After reading every single book about the Multiverse theory she had on her disposal, Ragyo Kiryuin has concluded that if she wanted to know about the ultimate truth, she needs to contact not only the celestial being responsible for the beginning and end of all thing of her world and her one true master: The original Life Fiber.

After leaving Rei to take care of the REVOCS corporation while she's out, Ragyo arrived at her lovely manor, where the hundreds of maids and butlers instantly bowed before her before greeting their master. "Welcome Home, Lady Ragyo."

"It's always a glorious pleasure when you return home, my Lady Ragyo." Kuroido the Steward of the manor and the Kiryuin matriarch's favorite butler welcomed his goddess.

"Good evening, Kuroido. Say, has something interesting happened during my absence?" Ragyo asked while walking the hallways, bathing those humans who came nearby with her godly rainbow light.

"We can say so." Kuroido responded with a malicious grin. "Seems that one of the leader of one of those many rebel organization we recently captured well, didn't survive my kind hospitality." The evil butler chuckled while blood spilled from his left fist. One of Kuroido's favorite hobbies is to torture people just for his amusement.

"Hmm… Quite the good news, aren't they?" Ragyo cackled lightly before arriving at the entrance to the Life Fiber Palace where the Original Life Fiber resides. "Now Kuroido, be a good steward and take care of my business suit. You know how COVERS tend to act when they get dirty and rough, don't you?" Ragyo tasked her steward as she took off her special business suit before entering her room. Actually, most of the clothes Ragyo wears are just special COVERS due to her sick obsession with Life Fibers.

Ragyo now on her usual feathery dress, entered the catacombs of her manor where the origin of all Life Fibers reside. The Primordial Life Fibers is not only considered a god by its followers, but also and absurdly powerful entity strong enough to give the Holy Grail a run of its money, not to mention the ability to warp reality itself as a mean of transportation, not to mention having the ability to pull things out of other worlds inside the Triggerverse. But sadly, he couldn't travel to other universes by himself, yet…

Ragyo then entered the Life Fibers palace where not only the humongous yarn ball of Life Fibers known as the Primordial Life Fiber hides, but also the nest of billions upon trillions of COVERS ready to absorb humans when the Sports and Cultural festival comes.

"Great ancient one who is the origin of all, Undisputable god that gave us life and has the absolute right to take away our lives if you so desire, Interdimensional celestial being father to all the threads that hold the universe's fate!" Ragyo recited an old vow passed through the Kiryuins to salute the Original Life Fibers. "I have come to search the truths of the world, for you are the world that shall cover the land, sea, sky and stars, and soon, the entire multiverse!" The Kiryuin then seem to carry one of Arsene's Feathers that Hoomaru managed to give her. "The pig known as Akira Kurusu has been sent here to stop your glory from being expanded through your world, but what he has achieved is doom those other worlds out of our reach! Accept my tribute, and give me the gift of knowledge of the vast multiverse and thus, have the power to pull the dimensional traveler to our side, and satisfy your hunger for expansion and domination to the end of everything that exists!"

A thread coming from the Primordial Life Fiber took the tribute. And he liked it, alot… He maybe has the ability to watch other worlds, but he couldn't travel to other worlds by his own powers.

As a sign of gratitude, the celestial alien plucked 2 threads into the Kiryuin's ears, and those threads then traveled through her brain, giving Ragyo the full power to see the multiverse and their worlds, she could see everything. And she loved it…

"How tragic. Seems that this "Phantom Thief" comes from a world similar to ours, only that world is now plunged into the sin of sloth and apathy… And our guest seem to hold a huge loss…" Ragyo seems quite intrigued about Kurusu's journey from the time he first awaken Arsene to the point where the Holy Grail wipe him and his friends out of existence.

* * *

**Days Until: The Cultural and Sports Festival: 5**

**Crush Satsuki's Ambitions.**

The Natural Elections have finally come to a bloody close. Satsuki was sitting on her chair inside her chamber reading her Les Miserables book after long weeks of training Junketsu in order to defeat Akira when the 2 envoys of law and chaos collide once again. Her body felt so stale and numb from absorbing so many Life Fibers to empower the savage Kamui, but once her big plan she has for the Cultural and Sports Festival is deployed, it will be all over and she can finally throw Junketsu back at the trash can if it ever shows any signs of opposition.

"It is time, Lady Satsuki." Iori informed his Lady once the Life Fiber barrier protecting her finally faded away.

She got up from her seat and walked to her usual spot in Honnouji Academy where everyone was waiting for her

**HEEL CLICK!**

"Students of Honnouji Academy!" Satsuki exclaimed, looking at the survivors of the Nautural Elections, mostly being One-Stars. "For the past week you fought long and hard! However, the fight has only just begun!" Satsuki proceed to narrow toward Ryuko. "Welcome, to the Sudden Death Runoffs!" She cried out as all the No-Stars that the Phantom Thieves saved and Mako were watching from the academy's entrance.

"Every battle over the past week has been reported, thus, we know full well who the survivors are. And although you weren't successfully capable of capturing any of the renegades, I admire those who were strong enough to survive the encounters and live to tell the tale. Based on what happens today, I shall decide who acquires 3-Star Status!"

This made the students with star prepared themselves as the floor began to shake. 5 super-tall spiky pillars emerged from the ground while.

"The 5 pillars shall be your next challenge! Fight your way to the top and be a front-runner of the election!" Satsuki gave her troops clear instructions for the new obstacle for success.

"That sneaky…" Ryuko snarled as she watched the pillars grow and the sky turn red. She was then preparing her legs to run for her life and ambition. "She's making this up as she goes!" Ryuko then spat on the ground before pulling out her Scissor Blade. "Well, SO CAN I!" Ryuko let out a war cry before hacking and slashing her way into one of the pillars.

The rest of the Elite Trio easily placed themselves on the other pillars.

"Excellent. My Elite Trio do live up to their names…" Satsuki congratulated the other members of Honnouji's Elite.

"What? Did you expect any different?" Nonon smugly asked her best friend.

"Still, I wonder which student managed to climb the last pillar." Innumuta was intrigued on the new face that they will face against. But, it will rather be a face they know fully well.

When the others looked at the pillar where Sanageyama would stand up, to the surprise of no one, it was their No.1 Enemy: Akira Kurusu A.K.A. Joker and his companion Morgana.

"Heh… Seems that I got in time for the prom night." Akira joked while posing alongside Morgana.

"Sorry, but if we couldn't foil your Natural Elections, we'll make sure you'll never get another member for your Elite 4!" Morgana exclaimed while grinning.

"What the? Get out of the Pillar, Kurusu! This event is only for Students, not ex-Students! And much less traitors like you." Gamagori's tone went from fully enraged to a bit annoyed, proving the respect he has for Akira.

"Let him be, Gamagori." Satsuki corrected her shield. "If he wants to participate, then so be it. Actually, we can take advantage out of his participation." She then grin maliciously, thinking about all the data and Persona Fragments they can take from Joker's fight, provoking the thief to grit his thief.

"Akira-Kun? KYAAAAAAAAA!" Nonon already was getting into her horny mode as she squealed.

"Yes indeed. The more I can get to know his Personas, the better." Innumuta reaccumulated his glassed on a sinister matter.

"**This is quite the turn of events."** Senketsu commented.

"In that case, I would like to propose an additional rule for the sudden death runoff." Gamagori told Satsuki Kiryuin. "The 3 of us shall take either Matoi or Akira and his pet."

This caused all the other students to get excited.

"Now that you mention it, it could be quite entertaining humiliating the new girl in front of everyone. We were going to fight her anyway, so why not just do it now?" Nonon grinned as she hopped that she wouldn't go against Kurusu.

"I must say, it could be a great finale for the Academy's first election." Innumuta the blue-haired nerd added, since he has grew an obsession for Personas.

Satsuki then smirked. "It would at that. You have your request accepted, Gamagori. Although, I shall be the one who shall pick your opponents. I was planning into deciding the battles based on the height of your pillars, but due to Joker's intermitting our tournament, I shall make a small exception." Satsuki explained before slamming her Bakuzan onto the floor, causing a giant hexagonal arena with tv screens to emerge from the ground. The name of the arena? The Natural Election Polling Place.

"Jeez! Sure Satsuki thinks of everything!" Mikisugi added while seeing everything from Class-K.

"It shall be a King of the Hill Final Battle!" Satsuki cried out about the great climax of the Natural Elections. "Matoi, Kurusu, each one of you shall battle the Elite Trio individually. If you emerge victorious Matoi, I shall duel you once more. And if you defeat me, I shall give you details about your father's death." Satsuki told the teenage girl. "As for you Joker, if you win your battles against your opponents and defeat me, I shall tell you the horrible destiny humanity will soon face…"

"Then you're on! Me and Fuzzy Hair shall beat your ass!" Matoi hissed against the dictator of Honnouji Academy.

"Sorry Ryuko, but only one of you shall emerge victorious. If Kurusu wins, I'm afraid I will never tell you your father's killer's name." Satsuki tried to get into Ryuko's nerves in order for Ryuko to break friendships with Akira, which kinda worked. "Kurusu, for your first battle, you shall face my shield and chair of the Dissciplinary Committee, Ira Gamagori!" Satsuki ordered her shield to face the Phantom Thief as conveniently, Gamagori's pillar was face-to-face with Kurusu's.

"I, understand…" Gamagori made a small bow to the direction the Kiryuin was, before turning his attention toward Ren. "Akira, you know I don't have any intention to fight you. But since I cannot defy Lady Satsuki's orders, I'm forced to be your first opponent!" Gamagori then used one of his whips to swing himself into the arena. "I am Lady Satsuki's impenetrable shield! I challenge you, and I shall put an end to your influence!"

Kurusu was like Gamagori. He didn't want to fight him, but he has to put his bond away for the meantime for the sake of a greater good. So he used his grappling hook to swing into the arena too. "I too plant to defeat you, and free you from the threads of the Life Fibers!"

"That's why we're Phantom Thiefs! We're the guardian demons of those voices of the weak who seek freedom and justice! And we're here to steal your heart!" Morgana exclaimed, causing the entire arena of No-Stars to cheer them up. After all, all that kindness they received from the thieves payed off.

"Yeah! Kick her ass, Akira! Show that mountain of uncanny beef that rules were meant to be broken!" Ryuko exclaimed as she cheer the 2 Phantom Thieves from her pillar.

"Not so fast, Matoi!" Gamagori somehow just grew the size of a mountain. "Our duel begins at 1 P.M!"

Ryuko then looked to the time on the screens of the arena. "What the hell!? I'm not gonna wait watching the clock pass by! Let's get this over with already!" Ryuko furiously and desperately exclaimed.

"No! We shall stick to the schedule! That's what we call discipline! AND THOSE ARE THE RULES!" Gamagori scolded Isshin's daughter, forcing her to wait much longer.

* * *

**Time Later**

"Attention, citizens of Honno City! Honnouji Academy's King of the Hill final battle will commence today, starting at 1:00 P.M." A voice from the speakers informed all of the citizens of Honno City. "It promises to be a bloody clash between the Student Council's Elite Trio, Second-Year student Ryuko Matoi and the most wanted criminal of Honno City Akira Kurusu, Alias: Joker! Tune in from Honnouji Television live brought to you by the Kiryuin Conglomerate, it's fun for all ages, so gather the family and let's watch it together!" The voice exclaimed, causing the population to cheer for the carnage circus that will occur.

But it wasn't all fun and entertainment in the slums. When Mataro received the notice, he was fully scared on just thinking how bad will Ryuko and Akira be on the King of the Hill final battle. "Wait! Ren's gonna fight?" He was the first one of the family to shout the voice out.

"What!?" Mr. and Mrs. Mankanshoku shrieked by the news their son gave them, causing Barazo to choke on a croquette that mordaciously managed to get off of his throat. "Then don't stand there! Steal us a T.V. so we can watch it!" Mako's dad ordered his offspring to get a T.V., but Mataro already planned this out.

"Luckily, I always have something stolen if any of this ever happens." Mataro muttered maliciously as he brought up a T.V. from his closet. Rather than wanting to watch the sudden death run-offs for the fights and Ryuko's angles, he was mostly concerned about the dangers Akira could get himself into.

"Mataro! You troublemaking kid!" Sukuyo then smacked her son for him admitting that he had a full closet of stolen goods. But well, she wouldn't be surprised he would conserve the goods from their days above the slums.

"What are ya' waiting for Mataro? Turn it on!" Mako's Dad was dying to see the upcoming fight.

But Mataro laughed a bit nervous. "About that… Yeah, I learn that to turn on a T.V. you need electricity…" Of course, since the electricity on the Slums was pretty expensive, they turned off the idea of the home T.V.

But the Mankanshokus always have a plan B.

"In that case, let's go to the electronics shop!" Barazo instantly went to prepare the car to get front seats before anyone else at the slums.

Mataro was pressuring his parents into preparing themselves, due to the worries in his mind on how bad of a time Akira will have…

* * *

Back at Honnouji Academy, Ryuko and Mako were having lunch on their favorite spot. The atmosphere felt quite different compared to their usual days. That and Kurusu was on top of one of the chain sustainer that was next to the girls.

"Hey! Wanna have some tea?" Mako offered her best friend something to eat for her croquettes, which she gladfully accepted by drinking it whole. "I'm sure that mom's lunch shall give you one million horsepower!"

"Seems you got yourself in another pickle, eh Matoi?" Mikisugi walked where the girls were to see what they're up to.

"Oh, Hi Mr. Mikisugi." Mako greeted her homeroom teacher. "Are you going to help me cheer Ryuko and Ren into victory?"

"Of course. After all, I'm your homeroom teacher more or less." Mikisugi contested before pinning the bubbly girl with a pin, paralyzing her.

"Hey! What the hell!?" Ryuko shouted out from seeing her friend being frozen once again while Mikisugi changed to his handsome self.

"Easy there, Matoi. I just pinned her on one of her pressure points so we can talk." Mikisugi told Ryuko since he didn't want to involve Mako on the dark parts of the Life Fibers. It was a request of Joker.

After such explanation, Ryuko's fumes toned down. "Fine… What do you want?"

"Drop out of the King of the Hill Final Battle. Let Kurusu handle this."

"What? Like hell I would!" Ryuko instantly gritted her teeth by such response.

"Look, I'm just trying to protect you and Senketsu. The Elite Trio are on a different level than you and your Kamui, and even more with Satsuki playing with those Persona Fragments. Not to mention that you will only help Satsuki get stronger once Innumuta analyzes your battle data. She will inevitably pit you with Joker. If you win, Satsuki will probably lock up Kurusu and milk him like a fat cow on a farm for his fragments or even brainwash him in the worst case scenario. And if you lose, she will probably take your Kamui and your Scissor Blade." Mikisugi warned her about the consequences of her actions if she continues to battle. "I know you want to know more about Dr. Matoi, but patience is virtue. Once we can get over the Kiryuins, we can easily interrogate Satsuki about who killed your dad, I promise."

Ryuko got irritated by being lectured by her teacher. "Look, about me facing Fuzzy Hair, I'm sure I will work this out. But I can't wait my ass here knowing that the only bitch who knows a damn thing or more about my dad is there, watching everyone from her nest with that shit-eating grin on her fucking face! So if you don't know the outcome, then pull up a seat and keep your opinions to yourself." Ryuko blurted at her teacher by pointing her mini-Scissor Blade at him before leaving.

Mikisugi only scratched his head due to how hard was to work with Matoi. But still, it was Akira's idea of sneaking In the Sudden Death Runoffs. That reminds him, better talk with Joker about a very important topic.

Akira, who was on his casual wear, was petting Morgana gently. He was just having a retrospective about how many things have happened ever since he accepted Philemon's challenge.

"Seems that you're quite busy. Mind if I talk to you?" Mikisugi asked to the thief from bellow his sight.

In response, Akira descended with grace and style like he usually likes to do. "By the sound of your tone, I guess you failed into convincing Ryuko on giving up the tournament, don't you? Well, that's how she usually rolls."

"I guess you can put that on perspective…" Mikisugi then returned to his main issue that Joker is having. "So, I noticed that a special blonde girl has started following you, but to fit better the description, stalking you."

"Wait! You mean Nui Harime?" Morgana quickly deduced. "Yeah… That girl alone always gives me disturbing vibes… She tends to act all nice, but I have that feeling that she's hiding a more sinister motive."

"Precisely, Morgana." Aikuro replied back. "You must also know that she is REVOCS' Grand Courtier. And also a deadly fighter."

Joker nodded. The demonstration of power she performed when they faced Fukuroda's Mecha Champion was absolutely absurd. Although, he also told Mikisugi the strange bond he and she have.

"I don't know what she wants with you, but I managed to hear that she is interested on your casual clothing. If I'm correct, it must be a set of Clothes of Hope." Mikisugi replied.

"Clothes of, Hope…?" Akira and Morgana were a bit out of Mikisugi's field to understand.

"It's complicated… I better explain you once the Sudden Death Run-offs are over." Mikisugi told Joker. Who surprisingly seem more patient than Ryuko.

"But speaking of Harime… I know that she is a force to be reckon with, but why do you even ask me these things?" Akira asked back to the teacher.

Mikisugi by hearing that response, stayed silent for some seconds. "Sorry… I wanted to tell you, but… For your own safety, I better not tell you… If your "Number 1 fan" finds out about the killer, who know on what kind of mental and psychical torture she can put you in?"

"Wait… So YOU know Isshin's Killer all this time!" Akira instantly grabbed Mikisugi by the collar of his t-shirt in an act of frustration. "Then why the hell are you hiding the truth from Ryuko!?"

"I told you once again! It's for your own safety! Some things are better not being known."

"Joker! Please! Calm down!" Morgana instantly pulled off Akira's hand from Mikisugi. "Even if I hate to say this, Mikisugi is right. Nui Harime is not to be taken lightly."

"And it's quite the miracle that someone like you managed to get on her good side." Aikuro added while cleaning the rubble out of his shirt. "Akira, promise me that you will win this! We need to know the Kiryuin's ultimate plan! And only Satsuki Kiryuin knows from anyone here." Mikisugi then hold hands with the trickster.

"I… I'll do what I can do… But I'll try to keep my promise." Akira replied while turning his Phantom Thief mode on. "but please! once this is all over, you will tell Ryuko who killed her dad."

Mikisugi had to admit that Akira was right. "Fine… But once we take care of the Kiryuin Conglomerate. Well, I'm outta here." Mikisugi then put on his teacher disguise before leaving the duo alone to unfroze Mako.

Akira looked at his phone that managed to calibrate It In order to match this world's hour. Only 5 minutes are left until his fight with Gamagori starts.

"Joker? Why the long face? Is there something wrong?" Morgana was quite confused about Akira's face of concern.

Joker heard his cat's question and turned around where the feline's head was. "It's About… Gamagori… I, just don't want to fight him… Even though he seems so blind by Satsuki's ideas, he shows that he has a serious self-loathing problem…" Akira replied to Morgana.

"Huh… So did you made a confidant out of the big guy?" The feline deduced about Akira's emotional situation.

"It's, complicated…" Kurusu then told Morgana everything about Gamagori's past and how his grief made him join Honnouji Academy.

"I see then…" Morgana sighted. "Joker, I know how much you feel for facing someone like Gamagori, but it would be obvious that Satsuki would make you face each other sooner or later… But the fate of this world and ours are more important now! I just hope that we can find a mean to not resolve to violence… if we can, that is…"

"Kurusu! I want a word with you before our fight." Gamagori somehow appeared behind the trickster, which made him gasp by the scare.

"Gah! Oh… Gamagori! Sorry for not noticing you." Akira lamented for his kinda mean gesture toward the gentle giant.

"So, anything to declare before we duke it out?" Morgana proceed to ask the chair of the disciplinary committee about any last words before they inevitably battle.

"Hmmgh… like how your, eehh… "Cat" asked. I'm sorry for repeating myself, but I just want to admit that I never had any intention to battle you. I'm not into fighting unless I'm provoke and forced to take action. The reason why is because you deserved to be slain by Lady Satsuki's hand- But when we joined forces to stop Takaharu Fukuroda from getting into the sudden death run-offs and the speech you gave at the Shadow Mako incident, I could finally see on your eyes the true motivation for your rebellion. It wasn't either to just blant out show everyone that you are stronger than Lady Satsuki, personal vendetta or a pointless temper tantrum. You choose to oppose Lady Satsuki's ambition for the sake of protecting those who can't defend themselves from the tyranny of the elites, those who treasure the most and to change the world for the better. I can say that's truly a honorable motivation." Gamagori admired Joker's selflessness quite the bit.

"hmph… Thanks, I guess…"

"Although, this doesn't mean I won't go easy on you. I admit that Lady Satsuki actions are not to be forgiven, but she is still my master and I cannot defy her. After all, I cannot forgive myself from all the things that passed under my radar, and this is the ultimate punishment I can give myself for not being good enough for everybody…" Ira muttered with some melancholy and regret from his voice. "And if you ever dare to assault Lady Satsuki, forget it! There are Shadows protecting her from you or Ryuko if you ever think of ambush her In the middle of the fight." Gamagori then pointed at Satsuki's spire being guarded by 2 Hell Knights.

"Well, we only have 2 minutes left before our fight starts." Akira looked at his smartphone to show the proof.

"Thanks for reminding me, Kurusu. I hope that as a decent human being, you don't arrive late or early, just arrive on time." Gamagori said goodbye before leaving and going into his pillar.

* * *

"Students of Honnouji Academy and Citizens of Honno City!" Satsuki slammed her Bakuzan to catch the attention of the crowd and viewers. "Today, we gather here in order to completely rearrange Honnouji's System!"

The response cause the crowd of the arena to go wild.

"As you are aware of, the participants known as Ryuko Matoi and Akira Kurusu and Morgana have been challenged to duel my Elite Trio! We won't be sure who shall emerge victorious since only time will tell!" Satsuki exclaimed. "Now, Let the first round begin! Ira Gamagori, Joker and Morgana, I command you to descend into the Natural Elections Polling Place!" Satsuki ordered the 3, causing red stairs similar to Satsuki's to appear in each of the boy's pillars.

"I must be careful. Ira Gamagori possesses 2 transformations. He will try to absorb my attacks to access his Scourge Regalia form." Joker was thinking about a strategy while descending by the stairs alongside Mona.

Both the black fox and orange toad were facing one another, preparing themselves for Satsuki's greenlight.

"Hear me out, because I shall not repeat myself! Battles will not have a time limit. In order to defeat your opponent, you must either beat him into submission, destroy its Goku Uniform or push it out of the arena. As for you Kurusu, if you fall off, you are disqualified alongside Morgana." Satsuki explained the rules of the fights. "Begin." She announced, causing a siren to cry out.

Joker & Mona VS Ira Gamagori

"Kurusu, I'll make sure this will be the last time you disrupt Honnouji's Order!" Gamagori let his battle cry before activating his Goku Uniform. "Three-Star Goku Uniform! Shackle Regalia!"

"Persona Uniform something. Burglar regalia…" Joker joked while doing a kinda lazy pose.

"What are you doing? Take this battle seriously!" Gamagori scolded Joker while still standing still.

"Heh! Says the guy wearing a BDSM clothing." Morgana teased the giant while still standing still like him.

Gamagori didn't said anything. He didn't want to lose his temper to give Akira and his feline companion some type of advantage.

Still, there was a bit of a silent between the 2. None of them were starting to exchange punches or anything in particular.

"Come on! What are you waiting for! Attack me for once, damnit!" Gamagori seem to be quite annoyed by Kurusu's lack of motivation to attack him.

On that moment, Joker left out a malicious grin. "With Pleasure! Norn!" He responded, continuing to summon the Clock Persona who casted a wave of liquid darkness against Gamagori.

"What the hell are you doing Fuzzy fuck!? You're going to make him stronger!" Ryuko instantly tried to make Kurusu retrieve his attack, but it was already too late.

"YES! COME TO PAPA!" Gamagori seem quite exited for the tsunami of black liquid to hit him. And SPLASH! So it did!

But for his surpsise, he didn't felt anything. "What the…?" The chair of the disciplinary committee stayed confused from the attack. "What did I didn't felt any pain?"

"Tarunda!" Kurusu summoned Alice against Gamagori to cast upon him the attack-decreasing curse.

"Oh! I get it! I think I got your plan!" Morgana has decipher Akira's plan to his luck.

"Hehe! Aren't you a smart cat, Morgana?" Akira complimented his friend as he orders him to get on his back, which he agreed on. Kinda like Banjo-Kazooie.

* * *

Back at the slums, the majority of the residents were gathering at the T.V. Shop to watch the King of the Hill final battle. Everyone going nuts on watching the butchering that was happening, but none of their eyes were more concentrated than Mataro's.

"Come on Ren, kick that brute's ass!" the son of the Mankanshoku family was the one cheering for Kurusu the most. He has already have a strong bond with Joker, and was praying for himto crumble down the Kiryuin empire for the sake of his family's, friends and the others' future. After all, finally knowing how horrible Honno's society is made him open his eyes more than ever.

But then, the T.V. just got shut down. "Sorry, but electricity is a nightmare to pay here at the slums. So you either buy yourselves a T.V. or get the fuck off!" The same T.V. salesman who met Kurusu advised the others, but it also awakened Mataro's anger.

"Gah! What the hell is wrong with you? We're just people trying to watch some T.V. Do you feel so effin' entitled to cut off the T.V. just because you're the only retailer around here?" Mataro instantly jumped where the shop owner was, ready to assault him.

"W-wait!? A-aren't you that pipsqueak friends with that new kid?" The saleman remembered the powerful contact the small child has. "Arg! Fine! J-just for this once! Then you all go hone and don't pester me again!" The T.V. Shop owner went back to turn on the T.V., making the residents cheer once more.

"Come on Ren! You're coming this far! Don't let those fuckers humiliate you!" Mataro hoped for the best for the Phantom Thief, until he got smacked by the head twice by his mom for cussing and attacking the owner.

* * *

"Enough foolery!" Gamagori's tone went from serious to angry. "If you're not going to hurt me, then I'll do it myself!" The whips of Ira's Uniform raised on to make the chair of the disciplinary committee lash himself.

"Wait what the?" Ryuko gasped at what Gamagori did as he began to inflate like a balloon.

"You fool! Did you think that I didn't have a back-up plan for such situations? I have my own special techniques for discipline to punish myself!" Ira exclaimed while ballooning. "I'll keep whipping, hitting and feeding myself until I climax! This is my Higi Jiji-Jibaku!"

"God… These Uniforms keep getting weirder and weirder…" Ryuko sighted at the fight.

"Gotta give it to Iori for thinking of the details for the Goku Uniforms!" Joker said before casting on himself and Morgana with Arahabaki's Marakukaja to brace themselves from the Toad's explosion.

"GHRAAAAH!" Gamagori exploded, liberating his whips everywhere while Joker and Mona tanked them as hard as they could. "It's time you 2 get a lecture about discipline! Three-Star Goku Uniform! Scourge Regalia!" Gamagori cried the name of his transformation before unleashing a twister of whips all around the arena, even it reached parts of the pillars with the other members of the elite trio evading the attacks.

"Shit shit shit shit! Ouch!" Joker got hit by one of the whips, but managed to get on his feet. The only thing he could do is observe better Gamagori to learn if there's a catch or not. "Ogure, is there any useful info about Gamagori's Uniform?" Joker asked Ogure from a transmitter in his ear.

"Now that you mention it, the only thing I know about Gamagori's Uniform other than his 2 transformations is that the outside of his Uniform is made out of cloth armor rather than Life Fibers. So hitting him with your needle gun alongside cutting its Banshi will prove to be difficult. The only strategy I can think of is tiring him up until his whips can't protect him anymore! Other than that, it's all up to you!" The ex-head of the trap division advised the wild card.

"Great so any AH! Notice of the others?" Joker asked once again while avoiding Gamagori's attacks and striking with Jack Frost's Diamond Dust attack.

"Not so much! Hakodate and Tsumugu are heading toward your position if things don't go as planned. Still kinda impressed how you managed to convince Mikisugi into letting you intervene in the Sudden Death Runoffs."

"Talking on your phone while fighting is a grave offense, Kurusu!" Gamagori cried out as he direct his whips against Akira, binding him completely and then wrap him inside his cloth armor as he revert back into Shackle Regalia.

"Seems that this battle will be over very early as expected." Gamagori taunted Joker while the thief tried to reach his Tailor's knife while being pressed by Gamagori's Goku Uniform and the chest of the chair of the disciplinary committee. "I'll continue to press and press you, unless you give up. So don't be an idiot and surrender at once." The giant tried to reason with his opponent as some of Kurusu's bones were beginning to crack a little.

"Not if I have something to say about!"

**SLASH!**

Gamagori's part of his cloth armor that was wrapping the trickster got sliced into a D-shape, liberating the Phantom Thief.

"I-impossible! How did you were able to cut through my armor!?" Gamagori demanded answers from the cartoon cat, which he responded with a glee.

"It's quite easy, Mr. Warden." Mona contested while looking at the wild card who was slowly getting up. "Hey Joker, did you really thought that you were the only one here who managed to improve his Persona with Life Fibers?"

Joker then got the cat's idea as he looked up where Morgana's Persona was standing, and his Jaw instantly dropped at the mere sight of it.

Rather than being Mercurius, Mona's new Persona resembled a lot to Zorro, but rather than being fully in black, he had a white outfit with a blue rose and what it appeared to be blue jeans, not to mention the initial letter of its belt being a D rather than a Z.

"Mona… How did you-"

"Long story short, you weren't the only one hunting down rotten One-Stars. It was quite annoying seeing them underestimate me for my appearance, but once those faces of arrogance turned upside down when I blew them off with a few punches. I don't know about you, but it seems that my Persona was also absorbing the Life Fibers of the opponents I was defeating until it evolved. But I doubt this evolution will last until we fulfill the divine impression." Morgana then looked at Gamagori one more time. "So from now on, my Persona will be referred as Diego!" He exclaimed while he was pointing his Tailor's Saber at Gamagori.

"_Seems that Kurusu's Cat is also packed with surprises. Hmm…_

_Das Leben ist wirklich faszinierend… Quite indeed…" _Satsuki Kiryuin thought to herself, watching Morgana's new Persona. "_But… If there's someone in Honnouji who's will can rival yours Kurusu, it's Gamagori…"_

"Hmph! Quite impressive indeed. But, you're not the only one with new surprises! GRAAAHH!" Gamagori shouted, causing his cloth armor to fully regenerate, but it seem that such a move made him quite tired. "T-thanks to Iori's improvements to my Goku Uniform, m-my cloth armor can regenerate themselves if they ever get torn apart… Although, a g-great move also requires a great price…" Gamagori explained himself before whipping himself to release his Scourge Regalia form.

"Aw shit… Why do bad guys always have a regeneration ability, that's just so cliché…" Ryuko puffed towards Honnouji's lack of originality.

"**Don't get all angry, Ryuko. Seems that whenever Gamagori uses that move, he gets more tired. But due to him mostly using defensive capabilities, he can slowly recover from the fatigue."** Senketsu deduced how the Toad's strategy works.

"Wow. Thanks for pointing out, captain obvious." Ryuko poked her Kamui eye in response.

Back with the fight, Both Akira and Morgana were ready to strike once more as they rushed themselves against Gamagori before striking him with their weapons and Personas. Morgana with his Saber, Diego with his Sword, Joker with his dagger, and Raoul with his metallic wings. But Gamagori shielded himself with his spiky arms to then push both of them far away, but not too far of the arena, which made the crowd get exited.

"Heh… You sure live up to your name as a wall, don't you?" Morgana told Ira while casting Salvation on Joker.

"Now it's not the time for compliments!" Gamagori walked where his 2 opponents were. "Because!" Gamagori attacked Kurusu with a right knuckle, who the Phantom Thief managed to block with Raoul's wing. "Good Guys always end up!" Ira then whipped Joker with a left whip, catching him by surprise. "LAST ON THIS WORLD!" Gamagori was directing his right foot toward Akira to kick him out of the arena.

"Kya! Ren!" Mako gasped seeing how Kurusu was falling down.

"Well, for someone causing a huge ruckus in Honno, I must say that was quite the disappointing battle." Innumuta sighted out, disappointed of seeing Kurusu fall down and hoping to analyze him more.

"Don't get too confident, Innumuta. Kurusu will recover from this one. Just Watch." Gamagori crossed his arms, waiting for Joker to get up on the platform once more, which he did as his grappling hook cling itself into the arena, causing Joker to be catapulted into the air.

"Seems that Honnouji would end up as last since everyone here sees me as the bad guy!" He joked with his cocky grin while bringing out 6 color marbles from his fingers which threw them at Gamagori and exploded into a giant smoke screen when the spheres hit their target.

"Gah! Gah! Heh… Seems that some things never change." Gamagori coughed out while trying to find Joker and Mona. "Although your motivations are honorable…" Gamagori noticed a sillouette of Akira "YOU CANNOT ESCAPE DESTINY, YOU FILTHY RODENTS!" Gamagori immediately strapped the sillouete with his whips, just to reveal itself to be a scarecrow with a bomb for a head.

"Then we refuse to walk the path of destiny if it leads to ruin! It's not like I already felt what it is to be a mice!" Joker exclaimed from a far distance. "If humanity is destined to be ruled by Satsuki Kiryuin, then we refuse to make it happen! No matter what society says, or the mask that forces me to wear, I'll strip it off, do any type of sacrileges and go against everything this world standards in order to take down the rotten people ruling the world and change humanity's fate for the better! That's why we're Phantom Thieves!"

Gamagori was able to hear where the sound of Kurusu's voice to know his location. "You talk too much!" Gamagori instantly threw the scarecrow bomb against the Phantom Thief to where he was while the smoke was clearing out.

"So you wanna play hot potato? Fine!" Akira used Makarakharn to deflect the bomb back at Gamagori. "He's distracted! NOW!"

"Nyahaha! Seems its time I put my paws back into this situation!" Morgana added while preparing Diego. "Miracle Rush!" Morgana declared, causing Diego to summon a thousand cartoon spring boxing cloves who proceed to approach Gamagori to strike him.

"Gah! Seems that your over reliance on your friends made you use your brain even less!" Gamagori quickly retracted his whips to turn back Into his Shackle Regalia form to absorb the attack, that resulted into a giant strike worth of a ton of damage, which resulted on another explosion of whiplashes that caught the thieves by surprise.

Of course, Jakuzure was having quite the experience watching her crush being whipped while he sometimes lets out quite the moans.

"Shit… I must admit that he is fast on changing forms…" Kurusu panted while rubbing his butt from the whiplashes.

"Uhh…Joker! Better run before we get flattened up!" Morgana quickly ordered Joker to cast Masukukanja with Horus.

"Doesn't matter where you hide or where you run, the law shall not rest until criminals like you get arrested and properly punished! Goliath RAID!" Gamagori who seem to be now the size of the holy grail was falling down, ready to squash the Phantom Thieves with his whole body.

"Shit! Overly muscular men are falling from the sky!" Joker gasped before quickly switching for Horus and increase his and Morgana's agility to evade the painful crushing, not before from Joker to load his gun with a special bullet and pulling the trigger, shooting the special orb-like bullet against Gamagori.

"Don't you know, bullets and fire-weapons don't work against Goku Uniforms! Let alone my Shackle Regalia!" Gamagori wiped out the rubble out of his uniform before menacingly walking toward the Phantom Thieves.

Joker then realized that they will go nowhere if they play a full-offensive. "Morgana, change of plans!" Kurusu looked at his cat. With his mere sight, the cat knew that in order to beat Gamagori, they must fight like Gamagori.

But the pressure of the 2 would be higher once they saw that Ira has grown into a gigantic state.

"Hate what you see? Good!" Gamagori said while crossing his arms like a certain colossal giant mech bigger than the entire universe. "Just like my size, it doesn't matter if you're one step ahead, the law will always be there to block your road!" Gamagori was preparing his Ultra Punishing Punch to finish off Akira and Morgana "Ghraaaaah!" Ira proceed to direct his fist against where the 2 thieves were standing, causing a massive shockwave of orange energy that destroyed a good portion of the platform.

Gamagori was on one knee, trying to catch his breath, until he felt something strange on his left shoulder.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. Don't you know the old meaning, Gamagori?" Morgana was sitting on the giant's shoulder, catching Ira by surprise. "The bigger they are…"

Joker who barely managed to dodge the attack, shoot his grappling hook against one of Gamagori's legs. "Let's take down the big guy!" the wild card sprint himself to then swing himself all around Ira Gamagori, wrapping his legs like the At-Ats in Star Wars.

"Hey, what the!?" Gamamgori was surprised about how Akira was using his own size against him. He didn't knew why, but he was feeling his power down, that he became too weak to unrestraint himself from the hook.

"The harder they, FALL!" Joker complemented Morgana as he used Yamata-no-Orochi's Oni Kagura to strike Gamagori's back with all of his strength, causing the giant to tumble and lose his balance.

"GRHAAAH!" Gamagori screamed as he was falling down.

"Well that was kinda fast." Ryuko said looking how the toad fell down.

"Don't get full of yourself, new girl. Gamagori can get pretty stubborn when he gets a direct order from Lady Satsuki." Nonon pointed at a whip clinging itself into the arena, causing Gamagori to be propelled back at the poll place.

"hehehe... You aren't the only one capable of getting up to the platform again, huh?" Gamagori cackled for a little before slowly transforming back into Shackle Regalia. "Come on! Keep attacking me! You're only making me more powerful! Your attacks are nothing more than batteries for my Goku Uniform!"

"Hhng! I know I could sound very cheezy, but they're more forms to defeat your enemy without violence!" Kurusu said before summoning Jack Frost. "Like THIS! ICE AGE!" the winter fairy instantly used one of his most devastating moves, freezing the entirety of the arena.

This caused Gamagori to lose balance. "Guh! Kinda clever! You 2 trying to transform the floor into ice in order for me to lose balance right? IT'S GONNA TAKE MORE THAN THAT TO MAKE ME FALL DOWN! DOESN'T MATTER WHAT KIND OF COWARD TRICK YOU PULL OFF, I WILL ALWAYS GET MYSELF UP, EVEN IF IT KILLS ME! AND THAT WAY, I CAN FULFILL MY PUNISHMENT!"

"Is that so? Let's put your resolve to the test, then!" Akira recited those same words Satsuki told Gamagori back in middle school before trying to cover the giant with Raoul's veil.

"_Wait! T-this is that same move he used against Lady Satsuki!" _Gamagori told himself on his mind as he remembered how his master fell on the ground while feeling drowsy. But he will not give up that easily! "N-no! I must stay awake! I'm the chair of the Disciplinary Committee and I give an example to every student! GRAAAAHH!" Ira immediately lashed himself to keep himself up, awake and feed himself, causing Phantom Show to fail for Joker's surprise.

"Now it's time!" Joker saw his golden opportunity. He casted on himself Heat Riser before skating his way against Gamagori's ballooning body thanks to the icy floor. He carefully pushed Ira thanks to the slippery ice, causing him to fall down and roll where Morgana was waiting to slice Gamagori's cloth.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but this is the end for you!" Morgana quickly gave a slash against the incoming balloon of a man, causing a slice in the form of a D, popping off Gamagori's Shackle Regalia.

"H-haven't you forgot? I can regenerate my cloths!" Gamagori cried in pain while regenerating his cloth.

"We know, and we plan to continue into doing that!" Both Joker and Mona exclaimed in the same time, before putting their combo into action.

While Akira was busy debuffing Gamagori, Morgana was mostly concentrating into cutting Ira's cloth armor until he has no energy left to fight. Which surprisingly it was working.

"How intriguing! Seems that both Joker and Morgana are overexploiting Gamagori's newfound power for their own advantage." Innumuta was typing down more data on how Joker could use their opponent traits.

"Wow! Thanks for pointing it our, captain smartypants." Nonon thanked Hokuta on an ironic way.

"Gamagori, have you ever noticed that your own Goku Uniform is nothing more than an embodiment of your self-hatred? Think about it! That thing makes you stronger the more you hurt yourself! Just like how you're doing it with yourself with your self-loathing! Please! Just let us free you from the clothing of oppression and captivity for once! You can't continue thinking that you deserve all this suffering!" Akira tried to reason with the giant from letting him help on his mental health of self-hatred while he and the cartoon cat were almost done with tiring up Gamgaori.

But his will and grief prevented him from giving up. He just couldn't forgive himself until this world suffers under the Kiryuin's hand. He is a disgrace to his past school, and now he must pay the ultimate price and punishment. "Never… I-I can't forgive myself… I WILL NOT LOSE TO A BUNCH OF FILTHY OUTCASTS LIKE YOURSELVES!" Gamagori let out a roar that resulted in is cloth armor to be fully fixed before unleashing a twister of whips that pushed the thieves far off the edge of the arena.

"Gamagori! Just stop it! You're over exhausting your own body for some pointless self-punishment!" Akira tried to at least reason Gamagori for once. Yes, he needs to defeat him, but he was worried about Gamagori overworking his body to death.

"Don't talk to me as if you know me from the start, Kurusu!" Gamagori seems to stand still and strong due to his own strong will. "I don't care if the No-Stars and even I respect you! Ever since you step a foot at Honnouji Academy, you were setting a bad example to its students! Just like you said to Lady Satsuki, your punishment was long overdue! Now ACCEPT YOUR FATE!" Gamagori cried in fury as he pulled out a good number of spiked rings from his back before throwing them at once against his opponents.

Mona and Akira made their best efforts into avoiding those rings, which they succeed in surviving. But suddendly, Gamagori ambushed them by surprised with a gigantic raid of whiplashes.

"Here at Honno city, we strive by one thing and one thing only! Order! With Order, prosperity, peace and progress is achieved down here! As chair of the disciplinary committee, I torture and whip myself out to give an example to criminals like you and Matoi! That's how I preserve the order from the chaos that are people like you!" Gamagori exclaimed as he continued to whip himself.

"Order? Do you call Progress a toxic society that has sick, discussing and repulsive social hierarchy, it isn't funny? Do you call peaceful a school that is constantly taking over other schools? Do you call progressive raising child soldiers!? Do you even call a society of Order when events as the Natural Elections plunged the entire city into anarchy!?" Joker tried to counter Ira's argument while avoiding the whips.

"Why should I ever lister a naked ape, even if it is you, Kurusu!? On how the No-Stars are being bullied to the point of death is not of my concerns, it their own fault for not following and adapting into Lady Satsuki's System's rules! Just like how you are refusing to become a decent member of society." Gamagori replied back.

"Then what's the point of integrating into a society that I know it will treat me as if I value less than dirt? Just for some sense of false accomplishment?"

"That's a good question, Kurusu! You know, I thought that first you would just be a slightly less nuisance than Ryuko ever since you got admitted into Honnouji Academy, you were at least following the Honnouji Golden Rules and you were also a productive student inside and outside your Club Responsibilities with your Fight Club until your betrayal unlike that slut you call a friend. But now I have realized, the whole reason why Lady Satsuki Kiryuin deployed the Natural Elections, causing so many casualties between our students, and the appearance of Shadows, it's because of YOU!"

That response pierced through Joker's heart. He had to acknowledge that he has pushed the ruler of Honno into such extreme measures. "A slut!? Then don't even try to spit bullshit about how your dear Satsuki Kiryuin is the exception! Deep inside, we both known that she is nothing more than a fascist and heartless monster wearing the clothes of a saint! Don't deny it! She is the sole reason why you're self-torturing!"

"Don't ever dare to disrespect Lady Satsuki Every again! What if you possess powers beyond Lady Satsuki's grasp? What if the No-Stars see you as a prophet!? You're nothing more than a filthy pig trying to get his way through Anarchy, unaware of the consequences of its violent ways! Using Chaos to intoxicate the Students' minds with your ideals of revolution and rebellion! Don't you see it? From here on out, any resident can just start a riot if things don't go their way! Chaos leads to nothing more than anarchy and ruin! Your own existence brought pure disaster upon Honnouji Academy!" Gamagori roared his feeling toward Akira while still keeping attacking.

"What the hell are you saying!? I've never intended to leave this society on chaos! Chaos cannot coexist without Order! The problem here is that this fascist society is over-tilting the balance to the Order side!" Akira replied back while throwing a Megidola against Gamagori, but the giant managed to block it perfectly. "I fully acknowledge the heavy consequences that my enrollment inside Honnouji Academy lead to, but I don't use them as a way to tell myself that I should never exist! Mistakes and tragedies are unavoidable in life, but I use them to inspire myself into do what I think is right for me and everyone else! That is my resolve! And with the resolve found in those accidents and mistakes, you will never defeat me!"

"ENOUGH!" Gamagori snapped out, unleashing his trademark Whip of Love that resides between his crotch-part of his Goku Uniform.

Joker quickly dodged it like how Neo dodges the bullets in the Matrix before jumping backwards to get behind. He felt tired. Gamagori was truly a beast of his own, and seems that the determination of the goliath will keep him alive and pumping until he gets knocked out for the count. But well, he remembered that the chair of the Disciplinary Committee is a man who lost everything, so he has nothing to lose on the line.

"Damn… he's too persistent…" Joker blurted as he was trying to recover his air. He was about to cast himself a healing skill, but Gamagori already knew about Joker's regeneration trick.

"You think I'll just stand her and let you heal you?" Gamagori summoned his whips once last time, binding the wild card by surprise, rendering him useless. "THINK AGAIN!?"

"KYAAAHH! You're so cute when you're restrained! Ahhh…" Nonon collapsed into the floor by just seeing her crush all binded and useless.

"Ahahaha! Seems that this cat and mouse game is over." Gamagori slowly approached Akira, seeming to resist his tensed muscles.

"Gamagori… There's no need to fight… Please, let me destroy the thing that reminds you of such pain of your past! Is your loyalty toward someone you know will bring nothing more than tragedy to humanity more important than you own mental health?" Joker seem to be on his last stand. There was no trick he could do, so he had to result to the only thing he has left to fight; The usage of words.

"I told you once again, Akira. It's… already to late for me… What's the point of fighting back if you know you're not only going to lose, but you're also going to make things worse…?" Gamagori said with some kind of regret on his voice. "Even though I can respect your motivation for your actions, I cannot let out my sight rebellious and troublemaking students who are only endangering the society Lady Satsuki has forged for 3 years!" Gamagori's tone went from calm to his usual lousy one. "Now then Akira Kurusu, it's time for your rehabilitation that punks like you desperately need, and by that, I mean that I shall mold you into shape! It's time to take some Disciplinary Measures!" Gamagori's arms then started to morph into 2 molds, with each one resembling a One-Star student. "This mold is perfect to correct delinquents such as yourself! And then, after I'm finished, your whole identity, freedom and everything that makes you stand out from the crowd shall be revoked, thus transforming you into a proper male student! Now you why all the One-Star students look all the same! So consider this a gift of mine and a fresh start for you!" Gamagori has been anticipating this moment ever since Akira defeated Lady Satsuki. "And now…" Gamagori opened his arms wide, ready to crush Joker between his molds. "TIME TO DISCIPLINE YOU FOR ONCE!" Gamagori then crushed Akira between the molds, trying to press as hard as he could. "Come on, try to struggle, and repent yourself from your wicked ways!"

"GAH! He's turning him into a human waffle!" Mako was freaking out. Ren was about to be stripped away from everything that made him a fun fella, but Mankanshoku's face of anxiety then turned into one of surprised once she noticed that Akira was showing a lot of resistance against Gamagori's own form of correcting his students.

"Ghhehehe… Y-you think i-I'm about to just hopelessly struggle from taking everything that makes me myself and become another thoughtless zombie…?" Joker seem to be quite confident. "No… B-because a Phantom Thief a-always has a way to escape!" Joker pressed a button on the palm of his right hand, causing the stuck marvel on Gamagori to explode and liberate Joker.

"Grrr! You dirty brat!" Gamagori liberated 2 of his whips. But for his dismay, Joker managed to grab 1 of them while cutting the other one.

"Morgan! NOW!" Akira pulled the whip where Morgana was.

"If we can't cut you normally, then we have to unwrap you like a Christmas present! MAGARUDYNE!" Morgana casted his strongest wind attack, forming a tornado that caused the whip to be caught in.

In the process, many of the other whips followed the other as they got suctioned into the whirlwind, causing Gamagori to spin around on a comical way all around the frozen arena like a wild top.

This not only left the chair of the Disciplinary committee absolutely dizzy, but also without anymore cloth armor to protect himself, leaving his Banshi completely exposed.

"He's dizzy! Let's finish this up!" Morgana exclaimed as he raised his Tailor's Saber

**Hold Up!**

"All out Attack!" Both Akira and Mona cried at the same time as the slashed Gamagori's Goku Uniform with such extreme speed.

"Gamagori, have this clear! Whenever you approve it or not, I shall steal your captivity and let you free from your woes!" Joker told Ira while he was on his way to give the final shot as he prepared his Tailor's Glove and Tailor's Dagger. "Just like driving, cutting Life Fibers not only requires guts…" Akira was on the verge to cut the Shackle Regalia's Banshi. "IT ALSO TAKES SKILL TOO!" Akira cried with all of his heart as he swiftly cut Gamagori's clothes to nothing, breaking the entire icy field in the process.

**Results:**

**Exp: 8000 **

**Money: 4500 Yens**

**Item: Senpuku Knife**

The crowd of No-Stars cheered on as they witness their savior crush the head of the disciplinary committee. They never felt so much hope and joy on their lives at Honnouji for so long.

Meanwhile, Innumuta was not that surprised. Based on his data, Akira had more probability to obtain victory.

"Seems that his resolve was clouded by his arrogance and soft spot for his opponent… What a shame…" Satsuki only narrowed at the aftermath of the fight.

333

Back at the slums, the Mankanshoku family was celebrating Joker's victory, only to be interrupted by the T.V. Shop owner shutting down the t.v.

"Alright, show's over. Now go home!" The owner shoo the other resident to their slums back to the rat holes they originated from, but Mataro was determined to watch over his friend.

The sounds of the Mankanshoku family car were roaring all over the district, making Mr. and Ms. Mankanshoku look at their vehicle.

"What are you waiting for? Get in! We're going to see those bloodbaths live!" Mataro was on the front seat with Guts on the co-driver's one, ready to burn some rubber.

"Umm… Mataro, since where did you learn how to drive?" Sukuyo asked her son as she got inside the back-seat of the car alongside her husband.

"heh! Being in the 2-Star condos provided me with new abilities!" Mataro replied back as he used a brick to press the gas pedal of the car, before driving their way to Honnouji Academy.

333

"Hey Mushroom Head, good job on stealing my kill." Ryuko congratulated her partner in crime from her pillar with some sarcasm on her voice.

"Huh… Seems that Ryuko is right. Gamagori sure gave you a new haircut." Morgana pointed at his friend's hair who was unaware.

"Joker felt his hair and felt that that it was changed into one of a One-Star student. So he quickly rearranged his hairstyle on his usual messy hair.

"He seem to adapt new strategies based on his surrounding and circumstances and attacks in teamwork. I must say It's quite impressive." Mikisugi told himself as he wrote down a resume of the fight on his notebook. "But still… I don't have my hopes up that it will be enough to save mankind's future…"

But not everything was sunshine and rainbows. Gamagori was on his knees. Broken, defeated and drawing tears on his eyes. "No… No… It's not possible… How pathetic… How pathetic I am… First my school, my friends and now, this… What's the point of a disciplinary committee if it cannot reform even 1… Crook!" Gamagori has touched rock bottom of his heart as he pulled out his Senpuku Knife he has all this years, in case he ever feels the necessity to execute himself out of shame. "I… I cannot live with this disgrace… Not after everything I let pass through my eye and make the students see their role model failing… This is the only way of punishment to cleanse my sins…" Gamagori was about to end his whole life with the knife, until he was hit by a needle bullets, leaving him frozen in place. "What the…?" Gamagori looked around who was responsible from stopping his suicide, until he was that it was Akira with his custom Needle Gun.

"No… There are more ways to do so." The Phantom Thief contested.

"Akira, I told you to stay out of this!" Gamagori wanted to strangle the thief, but he was unable to. "Why are you even trying to stop me?" Gamagori went from a slightly angry face to a more despairfulone. "What's the point of living as an enforcer of the law if your entire reputation was been finally vanished…? Just… let me die in peace… I already failed so many people… And even worse with the No-Stars who they just, loathed me… What's the point on living on if you're nothing more than a complete failure…?"

Joker closed his eyes before continuing talking. "It's because I only want to free you from the clothing that is binding your heart." Akira said before grabbing Gamagori's Knife and then destroy it by stomping on it. "I know… you didn't want any of this. You specifically told me that you only followed Satsuki around by self-loathing and regret. And that's the problem… Your misdirected motivation made your downfall…"

Gamagori still didn't fully understand. "But, why are you even trying to help me from taking my life? I'm from Honnouji Academy, and you're with Nudist Beach…"

"Does it even matter?" Akira replied. "Gamagori, have you ever heard of the story of my old friend Goro Akechi?" Joker proceed to tell Ira the times he spent with the detective prince, the truth that he was actually a mole and yet, even when he was his enemy, he tried to save him from himself. Only for Crow to sacrifice himself to save his friends. "If you ever try to end your life, better be by sacrificing for something worth for."

"But why even bother… When no one in this world truly believes in me…?"

"Who ever told you that? Look at Mako! She seems to truly care for you, maybe call you a friend perhaps. And, haven't you forgot?" Joker gave the naked toad a warm smile as he took off his smile. "I respect your will and determination. So you also can have me as someone who cares for you."

"Make that three." Morgana added on. "After all, you fought bravely and without giving up."

"Gamagori, don't let your past actions haunt you, making yourself feel miserable and worthless. Use them as a motivation to improve yourself and change the world for the better. Maybe you can start by defending the No-Stars from the Clubs. That way, they could truly see you as someone exemplar and a role model. I tell you by experience." Joker reminded the giant about how he used the experience of his friends' deaths to give him motivation to save this world from the Kiryuins. "Gamagori, I'm not trying to convince you to join Nudist Beach by force. I get that even if you have finally heal your wounds in your heart, you will still follow Satsuki to the very end. I must even admit, although she has done unforgiving crimes in the past, I can still admire her will, charisma and even her dedication. But, it doesn't matter if you're from Honnouji Academy or from Nudist Beach. At the end of the day, we're all just Naked apes." Akira responded while taking off Gamagori's needles

The red sky cleared off to show that nice blue sky, with the sun flashing where Gamagori was, he felt as if he has finally done something right. Gain the true respect of not only a student, but a fellow enemy as well. And he will do anything to protect those bonds. "T-thank you… Thank you!" Gamagori hugged Kurusu as he liberated a giant burst of tears, feeling somewhat purified.

"Cry as much as you want, Gamagori. Unleash your true feeling. Represing them will only make yourself worse…" Morgana told Ira, while he was accidentally asphyxiating Joker with his straight.

Akira was feeling that his bond with Gamagori was becoming stronger.

_**I am Thou, Thou art i…**_

_**Thou hast acquire a new vow**_

_**It shall become the wings of rebellion**_

_**That breaketh thy clothing of captivity.**_

_**With the rebirth of the Emperor Persona**_

_**Thou hast retrieve a power dormant within thee soul**_

_**That shall lead to salvation, and new power…**_

The Emperor Tarot card fell where Akira was, releasing Baal from his slumber…

"Hmm… Seems that you were also there to save your surbordinate, but I arrive first. Even still, I can appreciate that you at least care for some people, Satsuki Kiryuin." Joker who was released from Ira's arms looked to Satsuki who descended from her platform.

Satsuki didn't said anything other than an angry grunt. She just took Gamagori with her to give him some rest and make him recover from the fight.

"Gamagori?" Satsuki wanted to ask something to Ira.

"What is it, Lady Satsuki?"

Satsuki closed her eyes for a second. "I want to admit that I was too hard for you. To be honest, I thought that punishing yourself would make you stronger, but it seems that it only made you weaker." The Kiryuin didn't want to make it obvious that she was creating feelings toward her Elite Trio. She even regrets being too harsh on Sanageyama. Sure, he was the most disposable, but he had determination and soul. He was like the little sibling she would never had by her mother's fault. And now, she only made herself another enemy. "I order you to take a rest from now on. Although, this doesn't save you from being demoted."

"I… Understand… I deserved it…"

Satsuki only smiled. "Now let Innumuta take the wheel from now on. Even if he loses, we will end up winning at the end…"

* * *

The Triggerverse is a universe set in the Multiverse, being the home of Matoi's and Satsuki's world and with Kurusu's Universe being the Megami Tenseiverse nearby the Smashverse. The Triggerverse's origin is still remained unknown, but the Space Patrol who is responsible of patrolling the different worlds, deduced that it comes from either Spiral Energy, Life Fibers, or even mayor forces beyond their comprehension. Although, they're still unaware of Ragyo and the Original Life Fiber's scheme to control and devour everything that exists in this world and even beyond.

On one of this particular worlds, it exists one where Angels and Demons fight one another with the mortals watching the battle, similar to the Megami Tenseiverse, but this one Is quite weird. On Daten city, ghosts who are spectral beings and servants of the demon forces constantly terrorize its inhabitants on a daily basis. Luckily for them, there's always a spark of hope in the darkest of despairs, in the form of 2 fallen angels. But they're not agents of justice. These 2 sister angels prefer to not do shit and just do their own things rather than protecting the innocent. One of them is a blonde slut who loves nothing more than fuck any kind of men and throw even more vulgar slurs and Ryuko and the other one being a goth girl with an extreme sweet tooth.

"And right here is the holy grail of all holy motherfucking grails! My home!" Panty who was dragging a young blonde boy with a torn apart suit, with Briefs following her behind.

"Huh… You live on this place? Kinda unstable to be honest." The Kid looked around, seeing the wooden planks barely holding the church together.

"Come on, Panty! You can't be serious! I broke my butt to find all your pieces and put you back together! And now you ditch me for some guy that just fell down from a crack?" Brief the akward geek who is surprisingly loaded wailed over her one true love ditch him over someone else. Even after gathering every single Panty part in Oten city and end Corset once and for all.

"Could you just shut the fuck up, geek boy?" Panty instantly kicked brief out of the blue, with the blonde kid not really saying anything.

"B-but Panty! Don't you remember? I got the money, looks and even I unlocked your angel powers when the city was about to be utterly destroyed!" Briefs added out, before another familiar fellow slammed the door, announcing his entrance.

"Oh shit muthafucka'! Oten city is one fucked up dumpsterfire!" Garterbelt the Priest of Daten City's church declared out as he entered the building. "YOU CAN'T BE FUCKIN' SERIOUS! Panty!? Still tryin' to insert every cock you see walkin' down your pussy? What's with that whole final battle, ya fucking hoe of an angel?"

"Hey, it's not my fucking fault the backstabbing diabetic demon of Stocking just decide to declare herself to be a demon. I mean, if were truly sisters, how in the 9 circles of hell is she a demon to begin with?" Panty tried to guess how did Stocking was able to hide her demonic origins for so long, or she is just fucking with her which could be a convincing answer.

"Seems that yo' brain has more cum than intelligence to begin with, if you have a brain to begin with or I don't know how yo' brain is located down your vagina. But right now, Stocking will be the least of out problems." The black priest proceed to point the new kid. "BECAUSW WHO IN THEIR HOLY SANITY ARE YOU, FUCKER!"

"Oh… Right… What I remember is that my name is AΩ Nova, sir…" The boy responded a bit uninterested.

"Forgive him Garter, it's just that he has a sever case of amnesia. He doesn't remember his origins." Brief explained Nova's situation.

"But I must say, that boy sure has quite the looks." Garterbelt complimented Nova's looks.

"Stop stalling time afro freak! Me and this sugar baby will have some private time with Mr. Dick and Ms. Pussy." The angel slut seems really exited on fucking Nova.

"Actually, I'm 13." Nova contested casually.

"Who the fuck gives a shit about someone's age? If you're hot, then you can fuck!" Panty quickly lead Nova to her room.

"Panty! Wait!" The poor geek follow her.

"Mmmm… AΩ Nova… What a peculiar name…" The priest put his hand on his chin, trying to remember if he has ever heard of such name. But his concentration would be lost once Chuck the zipper dog got stuck by a lightning. "Holy shit of ma' mama! We haven't got heavenly messanges after that shithole of the Hell Gate's incident."

Chuck then spit out a paper, which Garterbelt pick up. When he saw the message, his face got over by fear by the message.

2 Threads of Life Fibers with the initials of the Omega symbol and a capital B.

* * *

**Confidant Summary:**

**Ira Gamagori – The Emperor: Member of the Elite Trio and chair of the Disciplinary Committee of Honnouji Academy. He is a lot of things. Rule-obsessed, a bit arrogant, really strict and harsh against lower-rank students and pretty lousy. But someone ii truly respect by his will and determination is one of them.**

**Persona Obtained: Baal.**


	13. Chapter 12: Inu Ka 3L

Chapter 12: Inu Ka 3L

*Times before the Elite 4 being complete*

The REVOCS tower was considered as one of the largest buildings in Tokyo, not to mention that it's also surrounded by other smaller building owned by the Kiryuin Conglomerate.

In one of those buildings, Third-Year middle schooler hacker prodigy Hokuta Inumuta was hiding to see if his hacking abilities were capable to crack down the REVOCS main database.

"The REVOCS Corporation, responsible for the 70% of global apparel sales… I'm quite impressed." Inumuta seemed to already having a good track. "Oh! They are part of the Kiryuin Conglomerate. How interesting…" Hokuta was almost done with his cyber-attack. "Unfortunately, this little hacker has chosen to alter this Mega-corp's destiny." He smugly laughed as he was about to pull the hack of the century, no! The hack of the millennium.

With the push of one button of his keyboard, the entire stock of REVOCS went to 0%. "Uh oh! Seems that someone's stocks are in the toilet! My, oh my! How will they're ever going to recover from this?" Innumuta felt a sense of pure satisfaction over the hack he was able to pull off, until he noticed that the Kiryuin's have found out about such a tactic. "Oh crap, crap, crap, crap! They're tracking me off!"

"In the name of the Kiryuin, Freeze!" Agents of the Kiryuin conglomerated slammed the door where they have though the hacker was hiding in. but unfortunately for them, they found out that he has already left the building by supposedly jumping off the window. "Miss Hoomaru, the hacker has evacuated the building by the window." The agent informed Ragyo's secretary from a transmitter from his ear.

"Then don't stand there calling me and find the perpetrator, wherever dead or alive! Committing a such huge crime against the Kiryuin is unforgivable!" Rei seem quite furious about what Innumuta pulled off.

"Roger!" The men in suits then scatter in search of the hacker.

Meanwhile at a shady back-alley nearby the REVOCS buildings, Hokuta was trying to calm himself. If he didn't acted quickly, the guards would have found and arrest him. "Damn it! I was so close… B-but well, that's what happens when you try to show everyone you can hack into any digital web for your freelance services…" Hokuta panted. His job was to be a freelance hacker, and he lives from that job whenever he is not in foster school. He was born as an orphan, but he had an amazing skill when it comes to technology. "But how did they pinpoint my location so quickly?"

The game of the cat and mouse would be over once Rei Hoomaru who had more agents behind her blocked the genius' way.

Rei was giving a cold narrow to Inumuta, before slowly approaching him step by step and then grab him by the collar on a menacing way. "What the hell were you thinking about on flopping REVOCS' stocks? Does your "superior brain" doesn't know the consequences of what your actions could have done? The entire global economy would have collapsed if you have gotten away with your prank!"

"L-look! I'm sorry! I wasn't hired by anybody! I'm just a kid messing around with his computer!" Innumuta wanted to calm down Hoomaru, but she would only calm once the hacker is properly punished.

Rei punched Inumuta in the gut, causing him to spit some saliva and drop off his computer. "So much for a kid messing around with his computer, I suppouse…" The secretary pick up the computer before giving it to one of her agents. "Be sure to analyze and exctract any suspicious data on the computer's motherboard and be sure to delete or destroy any data that could damage the Kiryuin's reputation."

"Yes, Miss Hoomaru!" The agent replied, but someone much more superior person to interrupt them.

"It won't be necessary!"

Rei then recognized the voice and quickly turned around to see that famous white light of the young Kiryuin. "Lady Satsuki!" Rei instantly made a small vow to greet Satsuki.

"Grr… Let me get this straight, are you're going to either cut me in half with that overexaggerating katana of yours or strangle me with your big eyebrows?" Innumuta teased the future ruler of Honnouji, but Satsuki seem to ignore his petty insults.

"Did you said you were just a kid? I think that a trespasser chosen by the gods would be more like it." Satsuki responded, demonstrating great interest toward the young Hokuta.

"And this must be the part where you get all philosophical, don't you?" Hokuta deduced what would Satsuki say, but he was wrong.

"The REVOCS Corprotation's site possesses one of the most secure and tightest security on the planet, yet a nobody like you managed to crack it. You may be young, but you aren't ignorant."

"Judging by all those men in suit, I guess that you're Ragyo's little sweetie cutie pie. And I swear, I just wanted to test my hacking skills and see if they're good enough to crack the site flawlessly." Inumuta guessed again about who the girl could she is standing along is.

"Correct. I admire your skills on the computer, but unfortunately, you're just wasting your talents on twisting the digital realm. Say, have you ever wanted to use your skills to twist reality at your will?" Satsuki's offer seem out of crazy, and yet temptation.

The Kiryuin then looked at Hoomaru and nodded at her. The secretary then slid a document inside a folder to where the young hacker was.

"Honnouji, Academy?" Inumuta was intrigued by the name of the admission paper they gave him.

"Can't read perhaps? Honnouji Academy is the new High School created by Lady Ragyo. Anyone can enter, but the most fierce some and strongest shall prevail. Maybe that way you can use your intellect and hacking skills to truly change the world rather than wasting your talents on childish pranks." Hoomaru insulted Hokuta while ordering one of the agents to start the vehicle.

"Meet me there if you truly want to change the world, whenever for the better or for the worst. And maybe also know things the ignorant masses can't understand, Hokuta Inumuta…" Satsuki alongside Hoomaru then vanished like the wind, leaving the young middle-schooler alone, with his computer intact which was a relief.

***End of Flashback***

* * *

Joker was waiting for his next opponent's arrival. Which the brain managed to get into the arena in time by descending from the red stairs from his pillar. "My! Destiny sure has her biases. You know, I was expecting to battle Matoi after you destroyed Gamagori completely. But, Lady Satsuki's word is absolute, so it will be great to finally test our strength and show me more about you." The light-blue haired teen said as he seems quite intrigued. "I'm going to be honest with you, I don't consider myself to be much of a fighter myself since I like to battle my opponents with strategies and mind games, but it's always a pleasure to be on the frontline of battle if it means to get data. Just like how we did back at the 5-Star incident, Hall Monitor."

"Just hope that you aren't over reliant on data. Because it will be worthless once you lack the experience to execute it properly." Morgana pointed his Anti-Uniform weapon against the chair of the tactics and technology division.

But there are also stories to tell outside the ring, that Mako is experiencing right now.

"Darn it! They wouldn't even let me be Ryuko or Ren's assistant. I just wanted to help and don't be just a side-character." Mako sobbed in disbelief from the bleachers, before someone familiar to her sit beside her. "G-Gamagori!? Where the heck did your clothes go?" She exclaimed in shock seeing the giant of a man sitting on the No-Star benches half-naked.

"Take it easy Mankanshoku, I just been demoted. I'm now a No-Star like you. At least I can now experience what students like you suffer from." Gamagori explained his situation. "Since I'm not with the Elite anymore, it would be obvious to sit alongside you in the No-Star's section." Gamagori then closed his eyes and remembered Joker's lecture. "Lady Satsuki… I'll promise you I'll work as hard as I can in order to reach your good grace once again. I'll show you a better resolve this time for sure, and then you'll see a brand-new Ira Gamagori!" Gamagori clenched his right fist on a very melodramatic way.

"Then you want some?" Mako seem very pumped as she stood up from her seat and began to jump around and giving punches. "Come on, let's go! 1v1 me!" Mako exclaimed on a very cheerful matter. "I'm gonna cheer up Ryuko, Ren and Morgana! Because that what friends are about, even if Lady Satsuki doesn't like it! So if you're going to make trouble, then watch out because I'm gonna stomp you!"

Gamagori just smiled at Mako enthusiasm and determination of keeping those bonds she share as strong as possible. The girl was already growing strong on him. He just admires her power to always see the good side of things on everything. "Even still, knowing Inunuta's skills on analyzing, it will be a tough challenge for Kurusu. He will not have a chance if the dog knows all of his opponent's tricks."

Not only were things heatin' up on the spectators area, but also inside Class-K where Aikuro was watching the battle taking place.

"So, seems that Kurusu's skill outmatched Gamagori's power. Even still, I'm still in doubt that he will just magically defeat Satsuki Kiryuin for us." Tsumugu who managed to sneak across the hallways thanks to some of Akira's teachings in espionage told his boss inside the classroom before lighting up a cigarette.

"Heh… Still as stubborn as always, Tsumugu. You came a bit late, probably you were to bring out some snacks. Anyway, any sign of wild Shadows roaming Honno town?" Aikuro asked the spy while still being busy watching over Joker and Inumuta.

"I could tell you about 2 important things. 1: I noticed that the Shadows that we've come across have these collars on either their necks or tails. I don't know about you, but my guess is that mommy's favorite off-spring has something to do with those monsters' sense of fashion. 2: So, did you finally have the balls to ask him about the damn Courtier?" Tsumugu said before puffing out a cloud of smoke.

"I can say so." Aikuro then turnen around where his partner was to assure it. "Seems that Nui Harime has shown the interest on Akira. I don't know about you, but she seems to know more about Joker than us, even if he doesn't know it himself. But, you know how that hell-spawn tends to act."

"Right…" Tsumugu muttered before letting a sight.

"Ahh! Sorry for the waiting!" Hakodate who seem to have bruses all over her half-naked body panted before entering the classroom carrying a steel case.

"Hakodate? What the hell happened to you?" Aikuro was surprised to see Omiko on such wounded state.

"What do you expect, Professor Stripper? Those Shadows were a freaking pain in the ass to deal with only plain-normal weapons! Geez! And those things keep getting weirder and weirder every second and stronger by each millisecond." Hakodate reaffirmed, remembering that weird fight she had against a purple demon sitting on a toilet while she had nothing but her sniper riffle.

"Now that you mention it, ever since that pretty face enrolled into our organization, you haven't got the idea into infusing our weapons with Kurusu's fragments." Tsumugu pointed out. "But then again, you're just going to respond me with some bullshit about being respectful with others."

"Precisely. I mean, we can just persuade Akira from taking his fragments, but then we will go against everything that Nudist Beach stands for. Remember, we are a family and not just numbers." Aikuro reminded his partner why he refuses to milk Akira like a cow. "Anyway, did you brought what I asked you, Hakodate?"

"Oh! Right. The package." Omiko then opened the case she was carrying with her, showing 3 golden bullets with some kind of Life Fibers woven on them. "3 adhesive Anti-Life Fiber bullets ready to be deployed once you give me the signal. Thanks to Ogure, we managed to make 3 rather than just 1."

"Hmph… seems that you finally got over that sentimental phase with that girl over there and decided to plan something if either of those Kamuis go batshit insane. " Tsumugu was left a bit surprised that Aikuro ordered to craft a special bullet to kill Senketsu if it ever breaks out of control.

"Don't take it as if I've lost full faith in Ryuko, Tsumugu." Aikuro then looked at where Isshin's daughter was standing at, seeming to be humanity's future hope once the inevitable battle with the Kiryuins and the Life Fibers occur. "I still have faith in what Dr. Matoi's last invention and its wearer. If Akira can even make a bond with Senketsu, I can still believe that the Kamui can be kept under control." Aikuro then looked where Satsuki was alongside her 2 guardian Shadows protecting her. "Not to mention that with Junketsu powering up her new host, bullets like these would be necessary."

"You're still with your people and clothing can be friends bullcrap as always, Mikisugi, the guy who loves to be naked." Kisanage growled, remembering what Akira lectured him back when that clown was chasing them. "But, if that abomination of clothes ever breaks out of control and you and Kurusu don't have the balls to kill off that brat…" The nudist then grabbed one of the bullets to load it into his needle gun. "I will…"

Back with the other 2 at the arena…

"_This battle will prove to be tricky. Not only do we need to watch out for Inumuta's knowledge about our moves, but we need to be careful to not feed him any kind of data to him. He knows that this battle will only benefit Honnouji Academy, even if he loses." _Morgana thought to himself as he looked at Joker. He seem to also think the same thing as his comrade. _"Maybe one of my special bullets can help a lot since it seems that Inumuta relies over his data."_

"Since you're not able to transform, then allow me." Inumuta said before activating his Goku Uniform. "Three-Star Goku Uniform, Probe Regalia."

"Begin…" Satsuki ordered the 3 to fight as the horn that indicated the start of a fight wailed out.

Even when the siren toll, Innumuta didn't even tried to attack first. He was just there, typing on his may keyboards of his Goku Uniform.

"We barely starting and he's already stripping us down!" Akira shouted as Innumuta was analyzing all over the 2 thieves. Analyzing the odds and probabilities of success, chance of patterns, weaknesses and much more.

"Hmm… Seems that you're not trying to attack me to stop me from analyzing you." Innumuta analyzed while preparing what it appeared a digital cube. "Then allow me to make the first attack!" Inumuta then threw off 3 digital cube projectiles against the thieves who managed to dodge them.

"Well you look at that. Seems the nerd can fight after all?" Ryuko said from her pillar.

"You can't have it any other way, new girl." Nonon smugly responded Matoi. "I think a lot of people know the saying that you can't teach an old dog new tricks, but whenever a freaking antique or not, the nerd is an exception."

"Come on! Summon Raoul! Don't you want to win or not? Show me what the embodiment of Arsene Lupin can do!" Inumuta persuade Joker into summoning any of his Personas who hasn't used ever since the battle began by overwhelming him with a barrage of kicks as he protected himself with his Tailor's glove.

"And feed you more information about me? Not even if your dreams inside dreams!" Akira thought that he found a part to cut Hokuta's Uniform, so he prepared his knife and was about to slice the bastard.

"Got ya!" Inumuta yelled as he vanished from Joker's sight in the form of data cubes, only to reappear behind him and plant him into the ground by a roundhouse kick.

"Ngh… I know that you're the type of "I can analyze and predict all of your moves" kind of guy." Morgana told Innumuta as he prepared his slingshot and a Molotov Cocktail. "Guess we only have to be unpredictable as we can be!" Morgana shoot out the cocktail out of his slingshot toward the brain of Honnouji Academy.

Inumuta quickly avoided the home-made bomb out of pure panic. "Hey! Be careful with the Uniform! Don't you have any idea how much budget we blow on Three-Star Uniforms?" Hokuta exclaimed in anger. His Goku Uniform is liked to his computer, so any damaged data can pass through his computer as corrupt data.

"Didn't you forget about me?" Joker sneaked out from Hokuta's behind, pointing him with his gun and shooting out 2 needle guns.

"Oh! I certainly haven't! In fact, I always remember you!" Inumuta quickly stroke Joker with a sweep kick and dodging the needles, followed by a storm of breakdance kicks and then ending it with a straightforward kick.

It sent Akira far away, but the thief stands still on the platform. It would be difficult to defeat Hokuta without the help of his Personas.

"Come on, Kurusu! What's with you holding your own punches? I thought you were determinate in winning this tournament! Has your battle with Gamagori inflated your ego or what?" Hokuta was trying to pressure Joker into summoning any of his Personas to strip him from his data while attacking him with a barrage of data proyectiles.

"Believe me, even with me having to restrain myself to not feed more info to Honnouji-" Akira told Inumuta while sliding down Inumuta's legs to avoid his attacks and plant a mine field similar to the ones Tsumugu uses. "I can beat you with or without my powers!" Akira exclaimed before detonating the explosive under the chair of the strategic and informatic division, causing a colorful explosion that sent the hacker into the sky.

"D'ow! At this rate, that guy's not gonna have any descendants at all." Ryuko commented on the explosion from her distance.

"You think so, Matoi?" Inumuta responded with a malicious grin on his face. The typed commands on his many keyboards, causing more data cubes to be summoned. "My Goku Uniform Is capable of transforming data into digital matter. And I can reshape that matter into anything I want!" Inumuta cried out as the cubes became a dozen of digital spikes. "Now taste this attack based on your past data!" Hokuta descended into the arena with grace, not before causing a rain of spears among the 2 thieves.

"Damn it! They're too many to dodge without a Persona!" Morgana yelped out seeing the insane amount of arrows coming their way.

Joker grit his teeth seeing that he is forced to used a Persona. "Tetrakarn!" Joker quickly called forth his main Persona Raoul to raise the magical shield. Only to find out that the arrows managed to penetrate the shield, hitting the Phantom Thieves, but they miraculously dodged some of those thrust without any fatal injuries.

"What the!? How the hell did the computer freak managed to get through that cheap trick?" Ryuko's jaw dropped by the mere watch of Joker's trusty Tetrakarn not working as expected.

Joker was as impressed and frightened by how those spears pierced through Tetrakarn as if it was nothing. But well, he already knew about things like Tetra Break and Makara Break. "Heh! Now that I think about it, I'm not that impressed about how you pierced through my defenses. And let me guess, seems that our friend Iori made some improvements to your uniform using my fragments. Which I might say, it's quite gross if you ask me, but still impressive." The trickster joked about while having that cocky grin on his face.

"My, my! Seems that you're quite the analyzer." Inumuta complimented the Phantom Thief's deduction. "But to be precise, I was the one who spice up the recipe of my Probe Regalia. Although this Uniform was designed as an analyzing and espionage weapon rather than for combat alone, with these upgrades using your fragments I can penetrate your magic defenses with the powers of technology and science! So you either have A. Summon your Personas or B. Summon your Personas!"

"Heh… Guess I don't have nothing to hide then…" Joker smirked while standing on a threatening matter alongside Raoul. "But, since you're not an old dog, I guess I have to rely on old tricks! Eigaon!" Joker prepared a ball of dark energy with Hokuta Inumuta's name on it.

"At last! You finally decide to show me more about your enigmatic Personas! Come on, don't hold anything back! Whatever you throw at me, I don't care! I live and breathe for data and the truths of the world! I want to know your true origins! I want to know the origin of your powers! I desire to harness those powers! I want to know why you can transform anyone around you Into allies! Your powers capable of rivaling Kamuis! Come on, SHOW ME EVERYTHING!" Inumuta's obsession over Personas seem to take him over as he waited for Joker to strike him down.

"Then it's a show you're going to have!" Joker responded as he cancelled his attack and instead, attack him with a sliding kick powered up by a Heat Riser.

Hokuta got fooled by such technique that he got hit and fell into the ground.

"Call us coward hyenas, but this is how we fight!" Morgana then casted Miracle Rush to where Inumuta was, only to then noticed that he was almost about to hit Akira with his attack.

Kurusu took the hits, causing him to trip down and feel a bit dizzy.

"GAAHK! I'I'm so sorry!" Morgana quickly apologized for summoning Diego on such a reckless manner and hitting Akira with it as he tried to help him to get up and also casted a healing spell on him.

"N-no, it's fine Mona… Just be careful next time. Alright?" Akira quickly forgave his comrade in battle.

"Still… Where did Inumuta go? Unless…" Morgana's feline instincts felt something invisible coming from Joker's behind. "Joker! Watch out!" Morgana leaped to his partner's behind to protect him from the incoming attack, meowing in pain as he felt his personal data being taken away before collapsing into the ground.

"M-mona!" Joker seem Morgana to be quickly knocked out as he picked his unconscious feline friend from the ground. He was planning to use Recarmdora, but those types of reviving skills then to take too long to be cast due to its reviving nature of knocked down teammates, let alone Samarecarm.

"D-don't worry Joker… I'm still alright… But not in the position to fight anymore…" Mona grunted very tired while joker put the car on his shoulder to carry him.

"Ahahaha! Yeah, sorry for not telling you about this move of mine! It just so happens that due to my tendency to not fully analyze my opponents when fighting, I myself modified my Goku Uniform into having the ability to steal someone's data by just touching him by my bare hands." Inumuta's voiced echoed through the whole arena while Joker seem to know the hacker's name. "I can tell that touching your feline friend was truly been a miracle. If we consider that you 2 are supposedly experienced thieves."

"Wow! Inumuta just disappear like nothing!" Mako gasped at Hokuta just not being there.

"No Mankanshoku. He didn't disappeared. When Inumuta's Goku Uniform glitters, it's like a white butterfly on a Snowman." Gamagori remarked. "He didn't disappeared, IT'S OPTICAL CAMMOUFLAGE!"

"Nu'uh! The're no way! Butterflies die in the winter for the cold! And Ren is good at winter things like how he uses that snowman clown of his! And Inumuta is no butterfly, so he can't do what you say!" Mako without any clue, tried to prove herself a point.

"Hmph… Typical Mankanshoku, you're missing the point. No wonder you are a No-Star." Ira looked at the ray of sunshine that is Mankanshoku before looking at the screens of the arena. _"Although, Inumuta tends to get pretty arrogant when camouflaged and when he's fed up with a lot of data. Maybe Kurusu can use the dog's obsession at his favor."_

Akira stood on the center on the arena. He then closed his eyes and crossed his arms to gain as much concentration as possible, before reciting something he says ofter. "Focus…"

Inumuta who remained invisible was walking around all over the trickster, like a shark praying for its next meal. Waiting to make the perfect strike. "When it comes to sly fighters just like yourself, it is important to memorize the opponent's techniques and never let your guar do-"

"Eiagon!" Joker launch a sphere of darkness against Inumuta, taking him by surprise and thus, being hit by a dark explosion.

Inumuta rolled into the ground before standing up. "Hey! What the hell! I was in the middle of my damn expli- Oh… I see! You have some sort of third eye, don't you!" Inumuta deduced, seeing how Joker attacked him while his eyes were closed. Causing big red letters to appear.

"Heh! You're as smart as ever, Inumuta." Akira complimented his opponent as his Third Eye vision projected Inumuta red as the other dangerous shadows. "You know, this power grant me the one bastard who killed my friends. But I don't go full "Hurr Durr… I won't use this power again!" These powers that I gain are my own and are perfect to defeat you!" Akira exclaimed as he brought out his Gun and shoot his needle guns against where Hokuta was.

"HA! Don't you get it? I know about your trick with the needle bullets! Then how about this? Makarakarn!" Inumuta then summoned a digitalized version of Arsene to protect himself from the bullets as they bounced out like a mirror and redirected where Kurusu was.

Akira was forced to used his Tailor's Glove to reflect all of the incoming bullets. It was quite easy since he was getting used to getting his attack deflected.

"Surprised? I forgot to mention that thanks to your data, I can also copy your moves! I'm like a mirror of yourself!" Inumuta responded on a very arrogant way. "But enough about me, let's see if you're able to dodge myself!" Inumuta then typed on his many keyboard, causing it to create a lot of digital copies of himself preparing Eiga before attacking Akira with their curse skills at the same time, causing a medium explosion.

"Damn! This is getting frustrating!" Akira gritted his teeth as he was on one knee, recovering his breath. I wouldn't take too much time until he felt millions of kicks hitting him.

"You're out of options, Kurusu! I know all of your moves! It doesn't matter what you try or make, I'll always have a way to use your data against you! So better bring it all if you want to not lose!" Inumuta who was viciously laughing as he continues to give a flurry of kicks against Kurusu alongside his copies.

"Damn it! How I hate these kinds of enemies!" Joker grunted as he hacked and slashed any attacks coming his way with extreme grace, but in reality, he had something perfect to improvise. "But for your information, a good Phantom Thief is always prepared!" He declared before bringing out freeze sprays and spraying them out, causing not only an icy cloud around them to give Joker time to escape, but it also made some ice stuck in Inumuta's Goku Uniform.

"Gah! Do you have some decency? Do you have any idea on how delicate my Goku Uniform is?" Hokuta seems to break out from his cool as he was more worried about the data of his Uniform/Laptop to not be damaged.

"Want some help with that? perhaps I should turn up the heat!" Joker exclaimed on a snarky way before Summoning Decarabia's Agidyne, causing the ice on Inumuta to melt and some copies to be destroyed. "But as a computer expert, I'm sure you definitely know what happens once a liquid spills over your computer."

"Uh oh…" The member of the Elite Trio gulped before getting electrocuted by the fried circuits of his Probe Regalia, thus, making all of his data clones dissapear. "My Analyzer! My clones! All ruined. I knew I should have made the repairment system of my Goku Uniform perform faster!"

"And that's where you fail!" Akira interrupted as he gave Morgana a Life Ointment he managed to keep thanks to Takemi, alongside a Croquette to give the cat full Mankanshoku energy.

"You obsess so much with data and your computer that you don't get to put the data you use in experience. It doesn't matter what you say, Experience will mostly always beat analytics. Call me wrong, but that's what I believe in!" The cat scolded the hacker from the flaw he had before loading his special bullet on his slingshot. "Oh, and if you think you had any backup plans."

Morgana fling out a technological ball against where Joker was pointing him to where his target was, causing a small electromagnetic pulse field to be deployed, covering half of the arena.

And that's when Inumuta's Goku Uniform started to malfunction. "GYAH! MY DATA! MY POWERS!" He cried in panic as his Goku Uniform released sparks as he was struggling into getting his systems together.

"He's vulnerable and unable to gather data! Let's give it everything we got!" Morgana exclaimed.

"Hey Fuzzy Hair!" Ryuko called out Joker from her podium. "You wanna know how to defeat nerds like him? Go full reckless!" She exclaimed while cracking her fists.

Joker considered it for a moment. Now that he thought about it, going full Ryuji will do the trick. "Alright then, it's showtime!"

**Showtime**

Inside a bank, an explosion occurred with Joker and Morgana running away with bags loaded with cash with police choppers chasing them. The duo got on their getaway bike, only to be obstructed by Inumuta with a lot of signs with stop.

"Let's clear out the road!" Morgana told Joker as the thief nodded in response as he hopped from his vehicle and throw his bag of goods that resulted to be actual explosives alongside Morgana, causing a gigantic explosion.

Morgana was preparing a gigantic tornado with Diego. "Joker! Let's bring down the fist!"

"Oh! We'll bringing it down, for sure!" Joker's expression changed from brave to downright malicious. "I summon thee, Baal!" The trickster then summoned the Emperor Persona he gained from Gamagori as it was preparing a missile in the form of a fist. "God's HAND!" He cried out as he directed his missile alongside Morgana's twister against Inumuta, causing a massive windy blast in the process.

The 2 thieves landed on their feet before giving themselves 2 thumbs up.

"Urgh… D-did you just created… A pocket dimension out of your assholes? H-how even…?" Hokuta growled as he was slowly getting up from the beat-up he received, only to then be being pointed by Joker's Gun and Diego's sword.

"It's over, Inumuta. Your systems are down, you cannot analyze me and you're out of attacks!" He narrowed at the chair of the information and tactics division with cold, dead and threatening eyes. It was like a dog being looked by its disappointed master.

"Not so fast!" Inumuta stopped Joker as he de-transformed. "I hereby forfeit this match!" Hokuta raised his hands into the air, singing that he has conceded.

"What? Aw come on! I was waiting to see the asshole getting it!" Ryuko fumed, seeing how the battle didn't ended with Inumuta's Goku Uniform being destroyed.

"**Ryuko, you must be glad that you haven't battle Inumuta. I've doubt that your reckless nature could surpass his strategic mind." **Senketsu gave his wearer a small scolding like if he was his dad or something.

"Oh yeah? I bet that I could beat his whole dead ass before he could even type one of his shitty fingers down his keyboard." Matoi seem quite triggered toward the Kamui's words, but you know how the girl tends to act.

"Good." The Phantom thief nodded as he raised down his weapon. "Seems that you aren't that stupid when it comes to common sense."

Inumuta got up, but not before letting out a maniacal laugh. "Wow! Man, that felt incredible! I haven't got these kinds of battles since forever!" Inumuta rejoiced in exitement, feeling really alive. "Geez! I must admit it! You truly are the man of mystery. And still you refuse me to analyze you! God… What a challenge you are!"

"What!? Forfeit! You coward *BLEEP*!" Nonon cursed out a really bad slur, it made her club gasp. "Lady Satsuki, how can you allow this kind of bullshit?"

The Kiryuin then looked at Nonon to give her the response. And it was with her mere glare she communicated her reason why.

"Wait… You aren't mad?" Morgana was quite intrigued to see Inumuta happy rather than frustrated.

"Not to worry, whatever you are." Inumuta responded with some snark. "Still, I've managed to save the data I've gathered through this battle. But, it seems that statistic and battle data can be pretty useless even when the analyzer isn't able to use them at it's fullest. Hence why I must thank you for opening my eyes, Akira Kurusu." Inumuta then did s small bow. "I also forgot to thank you for the task Iori and I gave you back them. So, even if we're enemies for now, I hope that we can be comrades on the field of science and discovery in the near future."

Joker felt… odd. It was really, weird, but funnily enough, he felt his bond with Inumuta got stronger…

_**I am thou, Thou art i…**_

_**Thou hast acquire a new voy**_

_**It shall become the wings of rebellion**_

_**That breaketh the clothing of captivity.**_

_**With the rebirth of the Moon Persona**_

_**Thou hast retrieve a power dormant within thee soul**_

_**That shall lead to salvation, and new power…**_

With that, the tarot card of the Moon Arcana fell where Joker was, giving him access to Mothman. And with the Elite 4 now as his confidants, he felt a great satisfaction within himself.

"And now if you excuse me, I'll be on my merry way." Inumuta declared as he turned around to go. "Oh, and by the way Joker, remember well my words." Inumuta then turn his sight where the wild card was. "Whoever wins at the Sports Cultural Festival, It will be an event that shall shake the earth, oceans, heavens and even the pits of hell. And I can't wait to see the outcome…" He said his final words before disappearing out of his sight.

Akira hold his finger between his chin. He knew that once the Cultural and Sports Festival of Honnouji Academy comes to be, it will be the end of this world as he knew it. And he really doubts it would be by contests, haunted houses and maid cafés.

"You have fought well your battles, Kurusu. You demonstrated once again that you don't only rely on brute force to emerge victorious, and that's something I can admire. You deserve to finally rest for now." Satsuki congratulated Joker as the red stairs appeared behind him to where his pillar was.

"Then I guess this is where Ryuko finally takes the wheel." Akira Joked before going back into his pillar to watch his friend fight and hope that he wins.

"You heard Joker. It's time to finally show me your resolve you got in your days at Honnouji Academy, Ryuko Matoi." Satsuki ordered the angsty girl to be present on the polling place.

"Alright! Been waitin' in this damn pole to finally bust some heads for once!" Ryuko got up from her quick nap as the red stairs of her pillar to pop up. "Senketsu, hope you are as pumped as I to kick some ass."

"**Heh! As long as your blood boils with passion, I'm always ready for battle!"**

"Don't worry, Akira. I'll give it all in your name!" Nonon tried to flirt with Joker from her pillar as she was preparing herself. "Oh! And you too, Lady Satsuki!"

"Then I'll advise you get yourself together Nonon, because it's now your turn to fight Matoi." Satsuki popped Jakuzure's daydreaming bubble and order her to call to her arms ready.

* * *

But back with the strong guy and the bubbly girl, Mankanshoku was sleeping on Gamagori's lap who seem to not mind, until a familiar presence came nearby to wake her up.

"Gah! Oh, my GOD! What are you doing here?" Mako asked Inumuta as she seems now frightened with the presence of the 2 members of the Elite Trio.

"What do you think, Coconut-Head? I'm just here to watch the whole fight, just like you" Inumuta replied while having his full attention on his computer as he tried to redact all the data he collected on his fight with Joker. "I gave up, so I got my Goku Uniform revoked alongside my rank. Although, I'm glad that the data I collected is being transferred to the Kiryuin's main computer."

"You now how I feel about people conceding their fights, right? Seems that Kurusu gave you quite the lecture up there. But why a tracksuit from all clothing? Have you no shame?" The Toad smirked against the dog, looking quite disappointed by the blue-haired teen's action.

"Haha. Says the guy who got his whole Uniform and pride thrown against the window and with a body so massive, none of our spare outfits can seem to fit him. And much if we count, you're the chair of the disciplinary committee- oh sorry, I mean, were." Inumuta croaked back at the frog just as snarky as ever.

"Is that a threat I see? You know how I feel when provoke, don't you? And it seems that what am I about to do will have no consequences since there's no more Disciplinary Committee. That of course, if you don't shut up that is." Gamagori cracked his knuckles against Inumuta as he felt quite angered by his response.

"Could you just stop croaking nonsense for a moment? I'm trying to decipher something very important." Inumuta hushed Ira down as he was most concentrated about his laptop work.

Mako slowly slide where Inumuta was like some sort of cartoon. She tried to peep on what the hell was Inumuta talking about even if she couldn't understand it, but the dog was trying to prevent her from knowing.

"Daw… Why are you doing that? I wanna know! I wanna know!" Mako pouted as she was flapping her arms and puffing her face.

"Sorry Mankanshoku, but this investigation is off-limits to No-Stars." Inumuta replied as he pushed the bobble-head from himself.

"Hph… So that means you can't even develop your own investigation then." Gamagori laughed as he played around on what Inumuta said. "Just let the girl see for once. She's a lot of things, but someone that you can't trust isn't one of them."

"That's right! Because the Mankanshoku never, never, never, never, never break their promises!" Mako then make a salute while having her tongue out like the innocent girl she is.

"*Sight* Fine.. but this is a secret between me, you, Gamagori, Iori and Lady Satsuki." Inumuta gave up on shooing Mako as she then showed her discoveries with the big guy and the croquette bag. "You know how Life Fibers are able to boost the human physical capacity and even transform, right? The Three-Stars, the Kamuis, Akira's Fight Club Uniform, Mecha Champion, from many others… I always wonder how these red threads of fate were able to morph out their structure and grant the user amazing powers."

Gamagori then put his fingers on his chin to think out. "Now that you mention it, you're right. How can these things are able to do so then? It's still is a question Lady Satsuki hasn't managed to discover."

"I know! It must be the power of friendship and bonds! Because bonds are the tightest type of threads you could ever find!" Mako declared out with handsights.

"You're as simple-minded as always, Mankanshoku." Gamagori added out.

"By basing myself some of Isshin's leftover notes Lady Satsuki has managed to provide me with, it seems that Dr. Matoi has theorized that the Life Fibers are actually that originated something named Spy… Spy… Energy?"

And that's when Mako's lightbulb started to work.

**Hallelujah!**

"You mean spy energy? What if all the Goku Uniforms work for a secret spy organization made entirety of clothes? I mean, we live on a world where all sorts of amazing stuff happens! So there's a chance that there is a spy organization made out of clothes! Do they protect other clothes from things like dirt and roughed fiber? Are there responsible for our clothing to smell fresh and clean?

While Mako continued to ramble her tall tales, there was an unknown yet familiar figure wearing an emerald Oni Mask, a semi-burned out and very long green scarf, a mostly white spandex suit with 2 green stripes themed after traditional japan of the Edo Period, a silver belt with the symbol of an Oni, light green technological boots and an wielding an Katana similar to Bakuzan.

"Heh! Seems that the dog and the toad are as bitter as ever." Said the mysterious figure from far away. "Wonder how's Akira doing? Meh… It won't matter… I'll just have to wait a bit more to show the world the great debut of Oni Mask!"

* * *

There was not only Life Fiber conflict in Ryuko's world. Back at Garterbelt's world, he seem to be in a hurry, dragging Chuck the dog to his secret temple on Daten City's church where he practiced the holy art of BDSM and pray for the lord. The black priest has a lot of secrets not even Panty nor Brief know, and he swore to keep them secret for their own good.

"To think that da' day of reckonin' would say 'Yo nigga, guess what? I came moar earlier than usual! I'm here for da' holidays'" Garterbelt seem truly desperate about the situation, as he knows about the existence of other worlds, the Original Life Fiber and its evil intentions. "Well guess what, this lil' priest ain't gonna have it's fingers on his ass and don't know nothin' about…"

"Chuck! Chuck!" The zipper dog seem to be ready for something.

"Yo' right Chuck." Garterbelt then opened his secret diary and went to a page where a secret spell was written upon to have some sort of astral talk. "It seems that I'll have to reunite with ma' friends of old."

Sometime latter, Chuck tied up Garter oh his sacred place of BDSM. "Chuck, I beg you to punish me as hard as a black guy's cock can get. Becuz I haven't been a bad boy! I've been a mess of a man!"

Chuch then pulled up a rope causing the missionary to spin around and be tighten more.

"Shit, ass, fuck, tits, cock, balls, suck, penis, blowjob, pedophile, crap, retard," Garter was starting to chant some sort of spell that consist of him shouting every slur in the dictionary. As he continue to curse with his sailor mouth, he was beginning to glow! The last slur was so offensive, it was impossible to pronounce it without anyone getting offended. "We're we goooo!" Garterbelt bellowed as a flash of light covered up his body.

Time latter, Garterbelt has taken the form of a spiritual projection and was transported into an astal realm.

"Heh… To think I'll see your bitch ass ever again. But, we're facin' desperate times, so we must make desperate calls, Lordgenome…" Garterbelt then looked to a semi-naked bearded man with a spiral chest hair who seem to take the form of a spirit.

"heh… I'll be honest with you, my old friend. seeing you ever again surprises me even more, Garterbelt…" The Spiral King responded as he materialized a chair resembling Lazengan to sit down.

"Hey! Speakin' of homies, where in the 100 fucks is Ovah Justice? I loved that man!" Garterbelt was surprised to see the skeleton of the Space Patrol not being on their meeting.

"What I could gather is that unfortunately, after Over Justice became chief of the Space Patrol, his travels into the different worlds have corrupted him… Although, we aren't still sure what kind of monster he has transformed into has become… And I'm still not sure why neither Shiny Chariot or Shirou haven't joined our meeting, even when our universes are at risk." The Spiral being responded.

"Well, enough filler and let's get to the good stuff…" Garterbelt then also materialized a chair to sit down. "Seems that the day of reckonin' is getting closer by each minute… All thanks to that good for nothin' of a hoe Panty!"

"Hmm… You talk about the nothingling that crash landed into your world?" The King questioned the priest. "I know that your world is full of corrupt and filthy people, but why do you seem to find interest In him?"

Garterbelt gulped his saliva for a second before informing the one who sacrificed himself to defeat the Anti-Spiral about the problem. "It's… The Primordial Life Fiber… He's targetin' him and the descendant of Hell's monkey."

This made Lordgenome's calm state go into a full scared one. "No… b-but we though we all banished that thing into that desolated world How could he discover to how to finally escape from its prison? Unless…" Lordgenome then remember something that the Anti-Spiral told him the first time he met him about one of the ways the Spiral Nemesis could arise. "When the fool from another plan interferes in the world of the Spiral Nemesis, the gates of hell will open and the red thread of fate shall pull every universe to its end."

"I'm sorry to interrupt you gentlemen, but I'm as much to blame for your situation." A butterfly came by to latter transform and reveal to be none-other than Philemon himself.

"Eh? And who da' hell are ya?" Garter seem stale about the intruder, but as the missionary of the lord he is, he felt a holy and good aura around the god.

"Sorry for interrupting your chat, but this situation worries me as it worries you." The creator of the Velvet room then made a small bow. "I am Philemon, a dweller in the rift between consciousness and unconsciousness of all souls... Well, not the souls of this world that is."

"And I suppose you have something to do with the incoming rise of the Spiral Nemesis, don't you?" Lordgenome seem to treat the god as indifferent as how he saw humans before the digger dethroned him.

"Yes… And for that I'm terribly sorry…" The benevolent god replied with some regret on his voice. He then created a small window to Akira's world that's being governed by the Holy Grail. "You see, my champion Akira Kurusu was the last hope of his world against the god of control. He has enslaved humanity by its own desires and wishes and somehow managed to overpower my magic. I then proposed Akira to help free himself if he could save a world in need for freedom and salvation. I… Never knew the consequences that would leave my actions… I am truly a fool…" Philemon, felt quite the regret as he felt he failed himself to what he stands for…

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS YO' BRAIN THINKIN' THEN!? DID YO' HAVE ANY IDEA THAT YO' EXPOSED DA MULTIVERSE THEORY TO DA ORIGINAL LIFE FIBER'S LIL' FUCKERS!? WE'RE AL GONNA DIE BECUZ OF YO' FAULT!" Garter then grabbed the god by the collar and began to shake the god like some sort of cartoon. "HEY! WHY DON'T YO USE YO' POWARS OF GOD AND FIX THIS ASS OF A MESS!?"

"I… Can't…" Philemon liberated himself with calm. "Don't get me wrong, I wish to also fix the disaster I left due to my actions, but I can't use my powers in the psychical realm. I am a god with the intention to help humanity to create their own path where they can prosper as a species and become the best version of themselves. It's not my duty to make a path for them… That's not how life works."

"My, My… Just look at yourself Philemon… Kickstarting humanity's full downfall. Not only here, but it seems that the ruin shall be disperse toward the whole multiverse." A black butterfly then popped up only to materialize as none other then Hitler himself.

"Nyarlothep…" Philemon gritted his teeth against the crawling chaos and embodiment of the evils of humanity.

"What da shit? Who invited Hitler over here!?" Garterbelt gasped by just looking at the Furher's appearance.

"Relax, Garter. He's not the person you think he is." Lordgenome calmed down his partner, since he was sensing some king of inexplicably evil energy coming from the elder god. "So... I'm guessing you're just here to cause more destruction, I suppouse…"

The Lovecraftian creature then looked at the 3. "Nah… To be frankly, I just want to see Philemon's face of despair over here. But, being the embodiment of the "good side of humanity", it seems to not be the case."

"Because it takes more than that to despair humanity until they give in completely" The benevolent god replied with slight anger. "No matter how dark the despair is, there will always be a spark of hope."

Nyarlotep seem to react quite chill. "You still having so high hopes into these humans, don't you? Fine…" He then began to morph into such a grotesque creature of thousand tentacles, it was impossible to describe. "Just like you, I'll just want how the Primordial Life Fiber is liberated from it's prison and watch as the Spiral Nemesis assimilates and annihilates everything and everyone until nothing, but a blank black void remains!" He bellowed his last words before disappearing.

"Well, that was hella' random." Garterbelt sighted out. He was hopping for him to be more relevant, but today wasn't the case. "Hey! Why don't yo' tell the digger to clean this shit right up?"

"Sorry Garter, but I'm afraid we will just do more damage than good." Lordgenome rejected the priest's idea. "The boundaries between our universes are already too fragile.

"All we can do is pray and hope for Akira Kurusu and Ryuko Matoi to defeat the Life Fibers and restore balance to this world. I know, because I have my full faith on the trickster." Phildemon told everyone as he prayed to the Axion for Akira's success…

**Persona Summary:**

**Hokuta Innumuta – The Moon: A prodigy hacker and one of Satsuki's Elite Trio who is also the chair of the information and strategy division. He tends to be snarky and obsessive, but otherwise, he is proven to now take a better path to actually putting his data to become a better person. If I could save Futaba, what's stopping me from saving him?**

**Persona Obtained: Mothman.**


	14. Chapter 13: Under the Double Eagle

**Hey there, I think you noticed that the fanfic is going to explore the whole thing about the Triggerverse. Don't worry, it will still be focused on Kill la Kill, and I'll try to not get too many other characters from other Trigger series to overshadow the KLK cast, but there will be other trigger characters in the future that is**

* * *

Chapter 13: Under the Double Eagle

Nui Harime was strolling down on a One-Star disguise, pretending to be on the janitor team of Honnouji Academy to get in the catacombs of Honnouji Academy, where the Time-out chamber is located. She didn't had any demands from Ragyo to fulfil and there was still time until Ryuko's final duel in the King of the Hill final battle, so she had a lot of time to spare.

"Hello cutie-poops!" Nui shouted out loud before removing her disguise without any care in the world. "Oh my, seems that Lady Satsuki's collection has grew quite excellent. The last time I saw that many Shadows was when I watched the corpses of my enemy's rot in sunny days, hihihi!" She jiggled as she took her walk on a girly matter, looking at the cells the Shadows were being kept by, and it was quite the variety.

There were not only members of the Jack Bros who were doing playful pranks with one another on their Icy cell. "Daaw! You look so adorbs! Mmm… Wonder if Lady Satsuki wouldn't mind if I take one of her new toys and make you my pet? I'll feed you all kinds of snacks, dress you in pretty dresses and play all sorts of fun, fun games." Nui thought it for a second, but then she remembers that why ask permission when you can take them all once she puts brakes on Satsuki's betrayal train. But for now, she thinks that making Satsuki keep her new Life Fiber-Infused Shadows would be the better choice. She tends to sometimes act obnoxious and immature, but she's way far from being a dumb girl.

Nui then brought her personalized pink smartphone to take pictures from the tour. "Dum, dee dumm… I'm still wondering. Where did the piggies on my good ol' sis went?" Her answers would be then solved once she saw leftovers of human flesh, organs and No-Star Goku Uniforms coming from the mouth of a giant spider-like creature that had 3 heads. One being of a cat, the other one of a frog and the main one of a man wearing a golden crown. "Oh! I knew that humans are the most reliable source of food for other species, but this is ridiculous." Harime knew as she recognized the figure of the demon Bael depicted by Louis Breton and M. Jarrault.

And thus she continued her journey. She saw from Shadows Joker was familiarized, to the ones wearing those Masks representing Arcanas. From Hableries, hands, castles, knights, mayas and so much more. All of them wearing those S.C.C. collars and all infused with Life Fibers.

But boring things make Nui bored. Her boredom then would soon end once she saw a big metal cell with the sounds of rattling chains coming from the inside.

Nui didn't knew why, but once she saw a glimpse of the newly captured Shadow, she truly knew that Satsuki Kiryuin capture it herself if the slash on its chest showing off that familiar Life Fiber pattern wasn't obvious.

* * *

"Entrance march! Under the Double Eagle!" Nonon ordered her band who now includes 4 Trumpeter Shadows who fit Nonon's music and bone motif, who followed her to the stairs as she descended on the battlefield. Nonon's Music Club seem to now enjoy what they're doing if they're auras of satisfaction of playing their favorite instruments wasn't making that obvious.

"Look Akira!" Morgana pointed at the band who were giving it all for their entrance. "Seems that your influence over Jakuzure has made her change her ways."

Joker only made a small soft smile as he felt glad that the bonds he's making with the Elite 4 made them change for the better.

"Seems that Ms. Jakuzure's band is playing with more energy as usual. I can see it's quite the improvement." Soroi the butler who felt a bit afraid by the Hell Knights guarding Satsuki Kiryuin pointed out.

"I know. She told me that she decided to as she likes to put on her words "Made her troops play at their own melody"." Satsuki responded as she still was watching over from her spine. "Let's just see if her change of heart hasn't detune her strength."

Jakuzure's band then made a halt when they arrived at the stadium. "Sorry to keep you waiting and boring you to death, new girl. Oh! That reminds me, I still haven't directly introduce myself to you properly ever since the first time we were face to face during the Anti-Uniform Guerilla incident." Jakuzure told Matoi while doing a small bow. "The name's Nonon Jakuzure and I'm a lot of things! Club President of the Music Club, chair of the Cultural Division of the Student Council, member of the Elite Trio, Satsuki bestie and heiress of the Jakuzure corporation." She has finally introduced herself to Honnouji's 2nd greatest enemy. "I don't like to boast myself too much, but I consider myself to be the strongest between Lady Satsuki's Elites."

"You're lying." Inumuta commented from a distance while typing on his computer.

"Now then, get ready to be pummeled cheerfully, gently and utterly one-sidely!" Jakuzure made her stand as she activated her Goku Uniform. The instrument of the other members of the Music Club started to float around and began to mash together before morphing into a giant Heart-Shaped tank.

As for Jakuzure, the Goku Uniform she's now wearing seem to be a red spandex suit with skeleton marks and 4 spider-like bone legs. Nonon then hopped into the center of her tank so he can start her recital of pure violence! "Three-Star Goku Uniform! Symphony Regala Grave!"

Ryuko was left plastered by the unorthodox look of Jakuzure's Uniform. She has saw her fair share of super weird Goku Uniform, but this one truly takes the cake. Or better yet, takes the center stage of the freak show. "What the shit!? That THING is considered a Goku Uniform? That fucker is like 90% machinery and the rest is only normal clothes!" Ryuko pointed at the tin-can that was Jakuzure's battle armor.

"Hey! If you wish to say your complains down my ass, then better wait until my recital is over." Jakuzure then took her smug face like she always does. "That is, IF YOU MANAGE TO SURVIVE!"

"Come on Ryuko! Kick her butt!" Mako was already starting to cheer for her friend with all her soul.

"Hey! No talking during my show underachiever, understand?" Nonon scolded Mako from interrupting her during her villain monologue.

"S-sorry…" Mako was about to sob from receiving the scolding.

"Hey! You can't just shut my friend like that! I'm going to not kick your ass! I'm going to slice it in tiny bits!" Ryuko seem pissed at Jakuzure from bullying Mankanshoku as she prepared her Scissor Blade.

"Ap, ap, ap!" Nonon then shut Ryuko up before looking at the Kiryuin. "We need to wait for Lady Satsuki to give the signal to start the musical."

Satsuki looked at both, only to let a sight. "Begin…"

With that signal, the battle starts.

"Alright, since you're starting to annoy me, I'll give it all during this performance." Jakuzure taunted Matoi before preparing her giant tank. "and I think that a good way to start this musical is with Light Cavalry – Overture!" She declared as her giant tank transmitted Franz Von Suppé's musical piece on full volume.

"Ha! What's the matter? Are you really going to play your granny's playlist until I die of sheer boredom? Now I see where your Folk-Dance Club learned from." the girl with the Scissor Blade was beginning to be as cocky as she is always as she shielded herself.

"**Don't start to overestimate your rivals, Ryuko."** Senketsu reminded to his wearer to be on her high heels. **"The way she plays her music is so loud, it's making us too hard to think and concentrate."**

"Then let's break her big fat recorder and shut her ass up!" Ryuko then boosted herself with an giant explosion of steam coming from her Kamui to attack Jakuzure, but she was then instantly swept by a big sound-wave coming from one of Jakuzure's speakers.

"You fucking dwarf…" Ryuko cursed out as she was getting up.

"Does the bass of my music rattles down to your bones? No? Then let's amp the volume even more!" Jakuzure exclaimed as she played her music even louder, causing the eardrums of everyone (Except for the other members of the Elite Trio) to be on the verge of death. And unfortunately for Morgana, he was the one who was suffering the most for his sensible cat ears.

"Senketsu, I need you to do something for me!" Ryuko then whispered to Senketsu's eyes about her plan. The Kamui got behind by his wearer's plot as he tore a part of himself to create 2 pairs of sheets of thread which Ryuko used to protect her ears.

"Oh! Seems that my melody is still not piercing through you heart, isn't it?" Nonon was starting to become more violent with her recital. "Then I'll just need to sharp up the tune!" Nonon cried out as literal sharp Music Notes were begging to be shot out from the Symphony Regalia, causing Ryuko to run in circles to avoid the projectiles. "That's it my Puppet! Dance! Dance! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!" Matoi excruciated in pain as she was constantly being hit by more music notes before spinning around her Scissor Blade to block the rain of musical notes.

"Hmmm… You Know, now that I think about it, this orchestra is missing one more important instrument." Nonon tried to remember what the only thing was missing from her show. "Oh, I remembered!" Her face began to twist from smug to downright sadistic. "IT'S MISSING THE SWEET SOUND OF YOUR SCREAMING!" Nonon then charged on against the Kamui wielder on full gas like some sort of mad bull on a rodeo.

Ryuko only grinned as she was about to do what she does best. Improvise. "SENKETSU SENJIN!" Ryuko quickly changed into her Senjin form and dig herself into the ground of the arena.

"NANI SORE!?" Jakuzure was in pure shock from being taken like that as she tried to pull the breaks of her Uniform, but it was already too late as she screamed out while falling off the stage.

"Hah! Seems that Uniform goes well with your over-infated ego, ya' bubblegum bitch! If you're going to have a giant tank, then learn how to drive it first for crying out loud." Ryuko laughed out before de-transforming back into Kamui Senketsu to grab her Goku Uniform before getting off the ground.

"Don't get your high hopes yet, Ryuko. You just got through the Overture." Akira reminded to her friend to not let her confidence get the best out of her as he pointed at Jakuzure's Uniform take a more plane-like form.

"Just like Akira said! We're now entering the second performance! Symphony Regalia Presto!" Nonon declared out as she was now flying on the sky thanks to her Uniform. "Now here comes my second recital! Ride of the Valkyries!" Nonon changed out the music from her Goku Uniform to Ride of the Valkiries, causing the main weapons of her Uniform to change.

"The type of attack that Jakuzure uses depends on the music she's playing." Morgana reminded himself about how Nonon's Uniform Works. After all, Akira's day at Honnouji let him to date Nonon very often, that he managed to see her Uniform in action prior to the tournament. "Seems that Ryuko need to outperform her rival if she wants to survive until the curtain call."

"Ah shit! That thing can fly?" Ryuko fumed out of rage on looking how annoying this fight was going to get from this point on.

"Now that I've got all set up, it's time to deploy the cavalry! Hit em' boys!" Nonon declared as she opened 2 cargo doors from her Symphony Regalia, Causing Drum robot Horses to be summoned out of the gates to attack Ryuko.

"What the hell is with you? Do you really have a goddamn farm inside that plane of yours?" Ryuko fumed as she was fighting the stampede of robots coming at her, being rammed or drummed on.

"You're having trouble with my troops?" Nonon asked on a joking manner before her Uniform prepared what it looks like a giant flute missile. "Then let's see if you're able to also dodge gently while wearing High Heels! THAT IS IF YOU CAN!" She maliciously laughed before launching off her missile.

"Seriously! How is even that thing considered a piece of clothing?" Ryuko ran away from the horses and the flute who exploded on contact. "Now that I think about it, seems that you're overcompensating for that tiny ass and that flat-chest of yours!" She declared out before throwing her scissor blade like a boomerang, slicing all of the horses.

That comment made Jakuzure explode of rage. "YOU TAKE THAT BACK YOU FUCKING SLUT! That does it! I guess I'll have no choice but to skip the other and just go straight to the grand finale! Night on Bald Mountain shall be the last thing you'll ever hear before your funeral!" She instantly changed the music to Night on Bald Mountain as he speakers were beginning to release a cold wind toward Ryuko. And you know what happens to Kamui users when they're exposed to the cold.

"Gaaah… F-fuck!" Ryuko stammered as she began to tremble due to the extreme cold of the weather, feeling weaker by every second.

"How you like that ya' hooker? Seems that you should have brought a coat before out match! That's what you get from making fun of my curves!" She shouted at the new girl before looking at Akira to seem how he was. "Although, you alongside Lady Satsuki can say me whatever you want." She approached the Phantom Thief as she blushed a little.

Ryuko was still feeling the cold running through her spine. If she keeps getting colder, then her heart could freeze at any moment.

"**S-she's distracted! Let's get her!" **Senketsu pointed at Jakuzure not putting attention.

"Right! If she can fly, so can we!" Ryuko started to glow on red flashed before her lower part of her body became a rocket. "SENKETSU SHIPPU!" She boosted herself, with some difficulty due to the cold weaking her.

"**Keep your *ACHOO* concentration up Ryuko!"**

"I'm trying!" She replied with some snark on her tone as she pointed her blade against the giant jet of a speaker.

"You think I would be dumb enough to let me hit me? How about we turn on the HEAT!" Nonon quickly turned to the direction where Ryuko was attacking and deflected her attack with her baton life if it was nothing. Ryuko then was thrown into the grown by 2 pink demons made out of pure pink fire coming from Nonon's speakers as they gave her a hammer-slam that sent her crashing against the arena, making the audience cheer for Jakuzure.

"God… Fucking damnit!" Ryuko grunted before boosting herself again, as if she resisted the attack. "Fine! You want to take this up there? Then have at freaking it!" Ryuko rocket herself out of the red clouds surrounding Honnouji Academy to lure Nonon.

"Why you little!" The muscician cursed before looking at Akira. "Don't worry Aki-poo, I'll beat that bitch, and then we can eat sweets as a celebration." She flirted with Kurusu one last time before blasting off outside the big red cloud surrounding Honnouji Academy.

Ryuko and Senketsu looked behind their back to see if the air-headed pink fella was chasing them, and for their luck, she was. A fully-furious jakuzure was chasing down the Kamui wielder with her 2 pink demons alongside her.

"You know what new girl, you're starting to truly piss me off! And I hate people who act like that! DIE!" Nonon cried in pure rage as the 2 demons opened their mouth to shoot out a full barrage of explosive drumsticks against her enemy while her Symphony Regalia released waves of white musical sheets on full force, causing a gigantic explosion of music all around her. "AHAHAHA! YES! BURN BABY! BURN!" Nonon let out a pure psychotic laugh alongside her demons thinking that the girl is down for the count.

"At this rate, your music will fucking kill me out of how horrible it is rather than by sheer force! Spiral Rebel Slash!" Ryuko miraculously (But with some scars of course) responded with her spinning around while being showered in red energy as she pierced through the 2 demons of Jakuzure.

"**Since we have a smaller body compared to that juggernaut of a Uniform, we have the edge on flexibility when maneuvering the sky."** The Kamui remarked on the advantage they have toward Jakuzure. **"Ryuko, try to calm your nerves and imagine Jakuzure's Uniform as a harder helicopter to crush!"**

"Yeah, thanks a lot dad! I was thinking the same thing about how to deal with that thing!" Ryuko propelled herself toward the top back of Jakuzure's flying machine to being the wrecking of said vehicle. She landed on the top of the Symphony Regalia to stab her weapon against the metallic giant before running to the end while pulling her Scissor Blade to cut the whole thing in half.

"As if I would let your shit-stomping heels to damage my boombox!" Nonon quickly whistled out, causing 2 doors from the upper part of the Uniform as an army of Skeletons Shadows with Violins appeared, summoning Bufu against Matoi with some being hits while the others being misses.

"Y-you're making this v-very frustrating! I'm breaking your skulls full of shit!" Ryuko screamed while resisting the hard colds of the icy attacks as she plucks out her scissor blade, making the weapon morph into Decapitation Mode. "Decapitation Mode! Blood Ripper!" She cried out before slashing on as she slashed her way against the Davids with speed matching one of a bullet, before giving one final shot with a uppercut slash, causing all of Nonon's minions to be killed off and release loose Life Fibers and that Shadow ooze all around the Symphony Regalia.

"Hey! Watch it! That ooze is really hard to clean up!" Nonon reclaimed from the top as she shaked her whole body to get off Ryuko from her Goku Uniform. But to her surprise, she didn't saw Ryuko anywhere.

Back with the new Hero in town Oni Mask, he was still watching the whole fight taking place from his hidden spot. "Ow, come on Jakuzure! You need to chill out whenever someone insults you. At this rate you're just going to let Ryuko get the best outta ya."

Meanwhile with Akira, he was still watching the whole ordeal, until she saw a red comet coming toward Satsuki's spine. "Ryuko, you're going to get yourself killed if you do what I'm thinking you're going to do…"

"**What the hell are you doing?" **Senketsu asked with Ryuko not targeting Jakuzure with her attack.

"What do ya' think? Since we can fly, might as well hit our real target" She responded, preparing her Scissor to attack the Kiryuin.

"**I know that you're strongest point is improvisiong, but-"**

"It's over, Satsuki Kiryuin!" Ryuko Ignored Senketsu's concern as she rushed herself on a reckless way against the Kiryuin. But she was then stopped by the 2 Hell Knights who the 2 attack her with their spears 100 times before striking a final blow with Heat Wave against the girl, crashing her against the arena fully beaten.

"Typical of you, Ryuko Matoi, your stupid action disappoints me." Satsuki seem quite as low expected, that she didn't even looked at Ryuko face to face. "I've expected that you would use your brain more often rather than thinking with your reckless heart. But it seems that not even Honnouji Academy was able to make you a good fighter to begin with."

"W-what? Who the flying eff even gives a shit about this stupid-ass tournament of yours?" Ryuko could barely speak from the beatdown the 2 knights gave her, but she still had that crass attitudes everyone knows. "I'm betting that you only made this because you're actually afraid of me and you don't want your over-inflated pride to be hurt once you admit you're weaker than me! Bohoho!"

Satsuki Kiryuin felt attracted by then ignorant girl's words. "Oh really? Then what do you call this?" Satsuki's eyes then turned yellow pulled out her Bakuzan before giving off a powerful slash that it not only killed off her 2 Hell Knights, but it also destroyed a good chunk of the bleachers where the students are and it also split the red clouds surrounding Honnouji Academy and even beyond, demonstrating her monstrous strength, before letting out a super-painful moan due to the use of her Shadow-Self.

"Holy shit…" Akira muttered jaw-dropped. Looking how powerful Satsuki has become. She could even be more powerful than Shadow Shido.

Even the Elite Trio were speechless by the demonstration of Satsuki's strength. They already knew their superior was absurdly strong, but this is a new level. With Gamagori being the most concerned from all as she felt her mistress could risk her own life if she continues to support this idea of using Shadows and Akira's fragments.

Satsuki then slowly put her dear sword back into her case. "As you can see, while you were either struggling with the other Students or slacking off with Mankanshoku and stuffing your face, I've taken all the time I had in my disposal during the Natural Elections to sharp and train my body and mind to be assure that you couldn't stand a chance against me." She said in her Shadow-self voice, seemingly having total control over her Shadow Self, but it was on a dominate state, before turning to where Akira was. "And don't even think about me still not wanting the power of your Personas, Kurusu. I can assure you that this 'Shadow State' is only a temporal boost for me, and I'll discard it once I adquire your powers. Whatever you cursed me with, I couldn't make it a power to have if it wasn't for your influence." She looked at her hand to latter clench it into a fist. Although the boost gave her a good boost, it was with the price of her mental health.

"The more a Shadow-self it's repressed, the more powerful it becomes. No wonder why Satsuki has become so strong." Mornaga blurted out.

"This can't get any worse, can't it? Satsuki Kiryuin is just becoming more powerful that ever. I swear, that brat is just starting to want me to punch her in the face even closer." Tsumugu broke his binoculars Mikisugi lend him with just his pure anger and hands.

"I could just disqualify you for attacking me, but today I'm feeling generous." Satsuki snapped her fingers, summoning a Pixie Shadow that healed Ryuko back to where before being beaten out by the Hell Knights. "Proceed the battle." She then snapped her fingers to call upon 2 Hell Knights to take the other's places.

With that signal, a barrage of flute missiles came to attack Ryuko which she managed to avoid.

"Tryin' to attack Lady Satsuki like that? Where is your dignity, you BITCH!" Nonon seem to now be downright pissed-off as she continued to launch more missiles against Ryuko, which she activated Shippu once again to attack.

"Hey! Do I look like someone who has dignity? Ya peeping pervert dwarf? I wear a stripper battle outfit for cryin' out loud!" Ryuko reclaimed while avoiding the incoming missiles.

"Oh! So now you call me a pervert for having a crush with Kurusu? Ha! Bet you're just jealous!" Nonon tried to turn back into her sassy self as she continued to fire pink energy projectiles against the flying hooker.

"What? No! You only say that because you're nothing more than a stinking, stalking, Simp!" Ryuko declared out with a malicious grin to piss Nonon even more, which it worked.

"D-did you just called me… me… me…" Nonon's sanity was about to expire by the insult Ryuko spit her with.

"Oh no… She's about to explode…" Akira sighted since something that he learned from his dates with Nonon back at Honnouji, she get to get pretty, pretty mad when they call her a…

"A FUCKING SIMP!?" Jakuzure then explode out of sheer wrath as she was starting to turn red, grit her teeth and produce sound of a mad bull. "THAT'S IT! I HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR SOUR NOTES! MUSICAL BARRAGE!" The Lovers confidant then pulled out her strongest attack, consisting on using all of her army and ammo at the same time. Musical sheets flying everywhere, alongside music notes, flutes, horses, demons, ice shards and even more. The gang of projectiles were all there.

Ryuko seem to be on a pinch with all the things being thrown by her, only for her to grab one of the flute missiles. "Hey bitch, if you love Fuzzy Hair so much, then how about we simulate you're on the middle of sex with him and you suck this big fat one down your throat!" Ryuko who was as pissed as Nonon then thrown the flute against Nonon who way to was too angry to avoid.

"Oh shit…" She froze in place in the awe of the missile coming at her before the giant flute exploded in her face, causing the giant Heart-shit to be destroyed, sending off musical instruments all over the arena, alongside Nonon.

"Yay Ryuko! You did it!" Mako began to celebrate Ryuko's victory over the chair of the cultural division.

"That's right asshit! No one can get super-pissed on this place except me!" Ryuko descended again to the arena before turning de-transforming, thinking that this was over. Oh, she was completely wrong.

"We want more!" One of the One-Stars was unsatisfied about the conclusion of the fight, he desired one more brawl.

"We want more!" Another No-Star joined in the complaint train.

"We want more! We want more! We want more! We want more!" All the spectators declared, including Mako who didn't knew why she was saying that.

"Wait what the?" Matoi was clueless on what was going on.

"You still have one more challenge left if you want to beat Jakuzure, Ryuko." Akira crossed his arms before widening out his eyes to increase the drama. "The Encore!"

And from the center of the arena, 4 pink spotlights flashed toward the center of the Arena, revealing rising tower-like stage where Nonon was the whole source of it. Now wearing a whole new different Goku Uniform making him look like a conductor.

"Symphony Regalia, Da Capo!" Nonon said the name of her new Uniform. "What's the matter new girl? Did you really expected to leave my recital here when the audience still demands more?" Nonon smug at the girl who was trying to hold her temper. "You know, I was planning to reserve this piece once I'm done with ya, but I think a small encore can't hurt anybody. Except you on this situation, that is!"

"She's doing an encore?" Both Mako and Ryuko said, while the bubbly girl said with excitement, Ryuko did it in irritation.

"Hmm… Guess this is going to be your "Special Recital" you prepared for me, don't you Nonon?" Kurusu asked while admiring Nonon flamboyance in terms of battle.

Nonon quickly turned into her ogled mode before turning where Akira was. "Yes! This is what I was going to play for the Sports and Cultural Festival in the name of my one true love!"

"Watch out Ryuko, Jakuzure loves to drag her encores on and on." Inumuta told Matoi from his distance.

Nonon then got off her podium to reach the battlefield. She then took a stand and pointed her conductor baton. "I'm gonna be honest with ya, I was planning to play Bethovern Symphony no5, but I don't want the audience to be bored. Although a bit obscure, I can say this could be perfect piece to test the new enchantments of my Goku Uniform: Pictures at an Exhibition The Hut on Fowl's Leg's!" Nonon announced her next performance. When she started to play her music and swing her baton, the entire arena and even the unoccupied pillars started to shake.

"Oh! What the hell is going on now?" Ryuko asked, until the pillars not being used by the Elite Trio were destroyed, with their pieces being transformed into cubes. Not only that, but even the rubble caused by the past battles began to morph into more cubes until they began to stack with one another, with Jakuzure hopping into one of the blocks taking her into the tops, leaving a super-tall tower of blocks.

"If you wish to beat my ass, you have to catch me first by climbing this nightmarish tower!" Nonon let out another maniacal laugh. "Oh, and you better be fast, because you don't want to be this fella's next meal." Nonon then pointed at the ground.

"What the hell are you-" Dr. Matoi's daughter was then interrupted once she saw the ground starting to erupt, which forced the girl into hopping into the first block where it seem where the puzzle tower begin.

From the arena, a bigger and even more evil pink devil burst up, ready to eat Ryuko up.

"**Ryuko, Run!"** Senketsu told her wearer as he saw her trying to fight the monster, but her Scissor Blade barely did a scratch to the creature.

The only thing that they had was a linear path. "Ah shit! Guess we have to rocket ourselves against that bitch!" Ryuko said before powering herself into Shippu.

"Like hell I'll let you! No cheaters allowed!" Nonon then sent a special sonar wave against Ryuko, forbidding her from transforming into any flying thing.

"**Ryuko, try to push and pull those blocks! I think we're can climb to the if you know what to do. So take your time and plan a route." **The Kamui advised to her wearer as he saw the pink moster getting closer and closer but like on a very slow pace.

"Boy… How I hate using my brain for these types of things!" She reclaimed before getting herself to work. She began to push and pull blocks to make an escalator and climb them before they could tumble down.

The more she climbed the block tower, the more she was getting frustrated. She not only had to avoid spiky blocks, but also blocks with mouths trying to eat her.

"_Hmm… How odd…"_ Joker thought to himself as he watched Ryuko climb the tower. "_I'm feeling some kind of Déjà vu about that tower, but it also reminds me about a game I played..."_

"Oh and by the way, things are only about to get harder from here!" Nonon exclaimed from the top of the tower as 2 more flute missiles were somehow summoned to blast off Ryuko.

Matoi quickly used her reflexes to avoid both flute missiles, causing both projectiles to impact with one another and explode. "Hey! How the hell did you managed to do that if I destroyed your ship? Where did you pull those things anyway, you asshole?" Ryuko barked at the musician as she seem to grow more angry.

"Hehe! That's a woman's secret. Ohohoho!" Jakuzure made the usual evil female laugh. "In fact…" The chair of the cultural division then raised her baton as high as she could. "I HAVE MORE TO SPARE!" She then pointed her baton against the teenage tomboy, causing even more missiles to pop out and impact Ryuko.

"AH! RYUKO!" Mako freaked out watching her friend being bombarded with explosives, that she hid herself behind Gamagori's back.

"AHAHAHAHA! YES! BURN! BURN!" Nonon changed into her psychotic mod watching the fireworks under her tower thinking that victory was in her hand, but her malicious smile would then turn upside down once she saw red flashes coming from the explosion, revealing a very pissed-off Ryuko climbing the tower.

"THAT DOES IT! SENKETSU SENJIN!" Matoi cried in anger as she was now on her Senjin form and quickly climbing Nonon's tower by stabbing her claws against the cubes, as if she was Wolverine while carrying her Scissor Blade by biting it on the mouth just like Zoro.

"Hey! That's not fair, You cheating bitch!" The President of the Music Club cursed seeing how Ryuko was cheating out her way on her tower of torture.

"Fair my ass! You're the one making this convoluted rule!" Ryuko responded before finally reaching the top where Jakuzure was standing.

"Glad that you at least got here on time to play one last song!" Nonon congratulated Ryuko for reaching the top while her skull monkey that was on top of her hat then pressed a button, causing the canon of the cap to prepare a pink musical energy. "A song for your funeral that is!" Nonon then launched a full blast of a pink sound laser blast against Ryuko, forcing the Kamui wearer to fall into the floor.

Ryuko was squirming and struggling with the sonar attack that she was beginning to weakened her. "Grr! Your connection is getting weaker, Senkestu! What's wrong?" Ryuko asked as she tried to resist the extreme sound waves of Jakuzure's speaker.

"**I-I don't know… These sounds makes impossible to hear your voice." **Senketsu was suffering as or even worse than Ryuko on these moments. **"That music is so loud and awful it's hurting me!"** What Senketsu told Matoi caught her by surprise.

"Surprised? Thanks to the Sewing Club upgrading my Goku Uniform with my love's fragments, By playing Baba-Yaga, I'm now able to take control of any inanimate material to create anything thanks to my music!" Nonon told Ryuko as she still was blasting her attack. "Still, the sound blast of my Symphony Regalia resonates with the Life Fibers of someone's clothes, whenever to boost them or harm them. And since your Kamui is made out of pure Life Fibers, well… YOU KNOW THE FUCKING DRILL!" Nonon declared victory as a scouter popped from her hat before maxing out her sound blast to 200%.

"GRRAAAAHH!" The effects of Jakuzure's sound blast were already taking effect on Ryuko as she cried in pain. "Why does everyone in this damn school talk so much? Come on Senketsu! Try to resist her god-awful music!"

"**Grrh! As much as I try, that damn music is making every Life Fiber on my body freak out! Forgive me Ryuko, but I can't do anything!" **Senketsu fully apologized to his wearer as nothing on his arsenal was able to counter Nonon's final move.

Ryuko was in disbelief. From all things Honnouji could throw at her, she would be defeated by awful old men music. Maybe Mikisugi was right, the Elite Trio were on a whole new level. And now thanks to her reckless nature, Senketsu was almost going to get taken from her hands…

"What the hell do you think you're doing Ryuko?" Joker told Ryuko from his pillar. She didn't knew why, but she was able to hear his voice. "You're really going to let that pink midget defeat you like that? Seems that you're finally realize that you're on the major leagues now! But that's something normal! You've come this far, and I don't want to see you being stopped here! So this is no excuse for not bothering trying to do something by just yourself, because no matter how dark the despair is, there will always be a spark of hope that shall grow if you have enough willpower! You got into this mess with your free will, now it's time to clean it up with your own power! So you better finish up this fight and make everyone you love proud, or you can forget avenging your and lie down like a pathetic nobody under Satsuki Kiryuin's heel…"

That mocking spech made something inside Ryuko remember something. About what she was fighting for… To not only avenge the death of the only familiar he know, but to also uncover the truth of who really was his dad, Senketsu's purpose and even herself! No! She can't be defeated here, nor ever! She dominated the Kanto region, and she will not fall over a petite conductor. She was motivated to win!

"Heheh…" Ryuko now was smiling despite the odds being on Nonon's side. "Remind me to kick you in the balls once this is over, Fuzzy Hair!" She requested Ren while seemingly now getting up as Senketsu was emitting a greenish light all around him, which took Nonon by surprise. "Listen here bitch, and especially you Satsuki Kiryuin! I don't care who you are, I don't care if you're the Kiryuin Conglomerate's bastard child, I can give less shits about how powerful you are! If you're in my way on finding out who killed my dad, I won't think it twice to beat you to death! Me and Senketsu will cut out every obstacle Honnouji Academy throws at us no matter the odds, AND WE WON'T LET YOU STOP US!" Ryuko let out a gigantic roar of war once she managed to stand up, causing Senketsu to burst out a greenish energy all over the arena, making the kamui take the form of a greenish demon for a brief second before returning to Ryuko.

"What the!? No fair! It pisses me off when my opponents pull out powers down their ass!" Nonon hissed in anger at Ryuko resisting her sound blast, but that didn't stop her from still firing up her head-canon.

"No way!" Mikisugi glasses dropped off at the mere sight of Ryuko's sight. "Did Ryuko awaken, Senketsu's Spiral Energy…?"

After the greenish energy Senketsu transformed back into a Kamui being worn by Ryuko once again, it revealed that the Kamui has achieved a perfect form for the situation. Similar to Junketsu, 2 Speakers appeared on Ryuko's shoulders alongside more speakers all around Senketsu. Not to mention having earphone jacks all over her body. "SENKETSU RAJIKAZE!" Both Ryuko and Senketsu declared the name of their new form as Matoi began to spin her Scissor Blade in order to absorb the sound blast of Jakuzure until Senketsu's speakers were starting to frequently produce red flashes.

"You gotta be kidding me! What kind of bullshit is this?" Nonon was starting to freak out from what Ryuko was doing.

"This is not bullshit." Inumuta responded, causing both Mako and Gamagori to zoom up.

"I'm totally lost, what's going on?" Mako asked as clueless as always.

"Seems that your friend is taking Jakuzure's rhythm, make them resonate and turn them into her own pure tone." Inumuta explained what was going on before showing an example on his laptop. "In other words, she's altering the frequency of the soundwaves to make them match their own. But I've never seen such green explosion."

"So to put it short, Ryuko is super-awesome!" Mako tried to reduce Hokuta's explanation to a simple phrase since she didn't really put that much during his lecture.

"Huh… Just leave Mankanshoku into boiling down your explanation into his escense, just like eating the meat out of a bone. But you being a dog makes you understand this better." Gamagori teased Inumuta with confidence.

"Since when did you start befriending flies?" Inumuta returned the insult with a Toad-theme one.

"I see! Just like hitting a tunning fork! Although sounding dull when hit, it becomes one single tone." Morgana complemented Inumuta's explanation while looking at Joker who seem as surprised as clueless as Satsuki at Ryuko's transformation. Both still wonder who are truly Ryuko and Senketsu.

Meanwhile in Ryuko's mind, she was as clueless at what she did as the rest. _"Hey Senketsu, can you hear me?"_

"_**Yes. Loud and clear." **_The Kamui responded. _**"What did you do to make us transform into this new form?"**_

"_I'm as confused as you. Though that you would know better since you're made out of Life Fibers. I just, wished to defeat Jakuzure and that's when the magic began."_ Ryuko responded. _"But that's not important right now. Can you hear it?"_

It took some brief seconds before the Kamui would knew what his wearer was referring to. _**"Is that, your heart beating?"**_

Ryuko confirmed that it was. _"Just keep focusing on that. Try to block any other sound, except that one."_

"I'm having enough of your asspulls, new girl!" Nonon turned back into her pissed-off self as she continued to fire her sound blast. "Did she removed her eardrums or why is she blocking my soundwaves!?"

Satsuki then narrowed at Jakuzure to tell her the answer. "She isn't blocking it, Jakuzure…"

"I'm sending it… RIGHT BACK AT YA!" Ryuko screamed out as her Speakers fired a gigantic red blast of musical energy playing Before My Body is Dry, overpowering Jakuzure's. But the Music Club President won't give up that easily.

"Trying to rip off my style, BIG MISTAKE!" Nonon cried in anger as she maxed up her canon to her highest limit to power her soundwaves even more.

"Grr!" Ryuko Grunted while continuing on blasting her own music "Wish I could hear what you're playing. Then again, I BET IT SOUNDS LIKE AAAASS!" Ryuko let out a war cry as she boosted her music even further beyond, finally overpowering Jakuzure's.

Nonon got blaster by Ryuko's music, but she was still standing and angry. "You… Stinking, BITCH!"

"Suck it and turn that shit music off already!" Matoi declared victory before Nonon got enveloped by her crimson sound waves. The sound was so intense, it was starting to tear down Nonon's Goku Uniform.

That said action caused not only Mako, Gamagori but also Inumuta who unzipped the top part of his tracksuit to gasp and wide their eyes.

"Matoi's Kamui is made of 100% Life Fibers. Therefore, the frequencies are even more powerful than Jakuzure's Goku Uniform. Therefore, she's neutralizing her sound!" Hokuta break his explanation down for the rest of the public to understand by putting his lungs at risk.

"I-imposible… My Goku Uniform…" Nonon's anger was starting to shift into Pessimism. Although it was well deserve seeing her over-inflated Ego burst out like a balloon. "Sorry for being to weak for you, Akira…"

"No need to apologize!" Akira told her in return by crossing his arms. "Although Matoi has beaten you in willpower and you pulled out questionable tactics, you stood against her as strong as you could. All successful people have failed once, twice or even may more! And I'm no exception. So…" The wild card then gave Nonon a thumbs up to Jakuzure while giving a smile. "You had my approval!"

Kurus's confession made Jakuzure turn red again. But rather of turning red out of anger, it was due to her love feelings toward Akira who took him over. "A-akira… SAID I WAS COOL!" She squeeled in happiness as her eyes turned into hearts out of excitement.

"Ready Senketsu?" Ryuko asked to her Kamui if he was prepared, which he nodded. After that, she changed her Scissor Blade into her Decapitation Mode. "SCISSOR BLADE! DECAPITATION MODE" Both Ryuko and Senketsu declared at the same time while the ventilation grill-like exhausts of the angsty girl's behind her back started to release that red energy, boosting herself against Nonon "Your concert end here!" Ryuko was about to land the finishing blow that would end the concert.

**SLASH!**

"FINISHING MOVE: SEN-I-SOCHITZU!" Ryuko declared victory right after Nonon's Uniform got destroyed from the Sen-I-sochitzu, but just to add the extra, the flashes that Nonon had before being destroyed formed a heart.

Ryuko let out a sight of satisfaction before de-transforming back.

Back with Satsuki, she was actually surprised about Ryuko's feat on what she did with her Kamui. What was that green energy? And how could she posses it alongside Akira's powers? "Did you managed to see everything, Iori?" The dictator of Honnouji asked to her personal tailor if she knew anything about the fight.

"Fortunately, all of our cameras were intact during all of the attacks." He responded while being mostly occupied on his computers inside the Sewing Club's Laboratory. "I also finished locating the design flaws of the Shackle and Probe regalia and we're currently working on the Symphony Regalia." Iori informed to her superior while the One-Stars were disinfecting the Probe Regalia and extracting its data.

"Excellent." Satsuki replied. "By the way, think you can deploy the repairment and recollection Shadow Units? Jakuzure's concert has destroyed the polling place into an unusable state."

"Right on Milady. Deplyoing the recollection and repairment units." Iori then pressed a button from his computer, releasing a group of Ippon-Dataras who started on repairing the arena from the crater that Jakuzure's giant demon left, while the floating horde of eyes were mostly occupied on recolectin any kind of Akira's Persona Fragments he left.

"By the way Iori, I have one more task for you." Satsuki then requested to Iori to analyze Ryuko's weird reaction to her Kamui and what was the principal reason why.

"Of course milady. Have I ever disappointed you?" Iori told Satsuki before looking at his men. "Alright people, get to work!"

But back with the Nudists on Class-K…

"This is getting out of hand…" Mikisugi seem quite worried about the thing Ryuko managed to pull of. "Seems that Senketsu is evolving on a pace we've never seen hoped to achieved. It was already absurd seeing Ryuko absorb not one but now 2 3-Star Goku Uniforms, but she now tapping into the Life Fiber's Spiral Energy? Phew! Now that's taking it into the extreme."

"What's the matter Mikisugi? You seem to be more worried than usual, for someone as confident as you." Tsumugu responded while laying on a wall.

"Uh? Spiral Energy? Sorry… I'm confused." Omiko responded as she didn't understand what the hell was Aikuro talking about.

"Oh right, I forgot you're still new to Nudist Beach." Aikuro then asked Maiko from a transmitter on his phone to send him one of Isshin's researched to his mobile, which she did. "Being a former student of Honnouji Academy, you already know that Life Fibers are capable of enhance a person's capabilities to super-human levels, right?" Aikuro then showed the former President of the Tennis Club a research Aikuro managed to save from Isshin's destroyed home. "Have you ever wonder how they're able to do so?"

What the leader of Nudist Beach told to Omiko only made her shook her head in response. She acknowledge about how Life Fibers were able to make you strong by just wearing them as clothes. But other than that, she never questioned about how they're able to do so. All she could think so is that they're act like some sort of parasitic steroid to the human body.

"That's because they're made off an unidentified type of energy." Tsumugu added to Mikisugi's explanation. "when we were researching the Life Fibers with Dr. Matoi, we found out that Life Fibers release that same energy Ryuko unleashed.

"That's where we started to start a research on said energy. Seeing that it sometimes takes the shape of spiraling things, we dubbed it Spiral Power. Unlike our other researches, we weren't able to fully analyze them. We barely scratched the surface of said power, but something that we are truly sure about is that Life Fibers are made out of said energy." Mikisugi concluded his point of view . "Seeing the Kamui's intestines turn upside down to later return back into a Kamui worries me." Mikisugi then looked at Tsumugu while holding one of those special bullets. "You know, I would task Hakodate with this job, but know how this is very personal to you, I want you to pull the trigger if you see the Kamui go out of control."

Tsumugu then looked at the bullet for some seconds, and surprisingly, he just made Aikuro lower the hand. "I appreciate your pettiness, but I decline." He responded which grabbed the nudists by surprise. "It's just… Something inside me tells me that there's hope, with that Kamui keeping the girl under control…" He told his comrades after remembering what Senketsu told him back at the bathrooms. "I will only take action once the girl turns into a mindless puppet beast and Kurusu can't do anything to save her."

Mikisugi just smiled, seeing how Tsumugu was beginning to change his perspective toward Ryuko and Akira. _"Huh… Since when did you grow a soft spot on your cold and tough heart, Tsumugu?"_

But of course, the Totally-not Sanageyama Oni Mask wasn't the only uninvited guest there. After finally finishing her tour on the Time-Out Chamber, Nui decided to now watch the following fights from a place she couldn't be seen. "Oooh! Seems that my friend's friend's friend managed to Awaken its Spiral Power." Nui was actually surprised to see Senketsu transforming into that monster while she was sipping her multi-color frappe she brought with her. "Seems that my little plan will now be quite hard to pull off." She though while putting one of her index fingers between her lips. "Hihihi… Who am I kidding? I'm sure everything will work out once I show Mr. Matoi's bastard child my surprise." Nui jiggled on a malicious matter before sipping on her drink. For now, she will just watch how Akira and Ryuko will murder each other on the next round.

* * *

**Phew! Finally done with the battles with the Elite Trio. Next chapter will be a treat for all of you and the conclusion to the Natural Elections arc. Hope you all have a great day and also I would want to know which battle was your favorite thus far.**


	15. Chapter 14: Before my Body is Dry

Chapter 14: Before my Body is Dry

"She did it! She did it! She did, did, she did it!" Mako jumped off her seat out of pure joy, seeing how Ryuko got their hands-on a sweet victory (Pun intended). While Gamagori didn't seem to be bothered toward Mankanshoku's attitude, the same couldn't be said for Inumuta which was distracting him from accumulating data from the battle. Her round of happiness would then end once she saw Nonon on a tracksuit sitting beside them, still not recovered from her love coma.

"If we exclude your short-temper that made you lose your battle against Matoi, I can thank you for giving me data." Inumuta told Jakuzure while still having his attention on his laptop.

As for Nonon... she was still on a trance and drooling over Akira's compliment, a group of One-Stars had to carry her over to the bleachers and put her a tracksuit. We could say that the love bug that sting Jakuzure really poisoned her to an extreme extent.

"Hmph… I could say that I owe Matoi one for shutting the snake for once, even if it is temporally. Her poison can get quite irritating if you ask me." The programmer complimented Matoi before beginning to type on his computer again. Mostly just being his

"Hey, um… Aren't you gonna say anything Gamagori? You know, with Ms. Jakuzure wearing a tracksuit and all." Mako asked the former chair of the Disciplinary Committee as he seem apathetic about Nonon's choice of fashion.

"Sorry Mankanshoku, but I would never cross a line with a lady. Besides, I no longer have the authority to scold a fellow pier." He responded while trying to not look.

"So, do girls get a free pass?"

Sometime later, the Shadows finished up fixing the arena alongside collecting Kurusu's scattered Persona Fragments. "Congratulations for your victory, Ryuko Matoi. It seems that my judgement on you was quite rather harsh. You seem to finally show some resolve for once." Satsuki surprisingly congratulated Matoi for her victory against Jakuzure, it was a bit unreal.

"Yeah, yeah! Enough monologues already! You're only wasting oxygen." Matoi didn't thought it twice before pointing her Scissor Blade to the spire Satsuki was standing. "We did what you told us to do. Your so-called Elite Trio are now the three dregs! So better not pull off anything stupid from your ass and spill the beans already! I'll ask you once again and you better give me an answer, Satsuki Kiryuin! Who killed my dad?"

Satsuki narrowed at the girl of the Scissor Blade before chuckling softly. "You're as clueless as always, Ryuko Matoi. Although your brawns have developed exponentially, I cannot say the same for your smarts. Have you perhaps forgot what I say earlier? Only one of you can emerge victorious." Satsuki clarified Ryuko.

"**Wait! Doesn't that mean? Oh no…" **Both Senkestu and Matoi looked at Kurusu with concern, watching the Phantom Thief growled in desperation. He already knew this a mile away, and it was impossible to avoid once Ryuko signed in into the King of the Hill final battle.

**HEEL CLICK!**

"Students of Honnouji Academy! We have finally reach the finals of the Sudden Death Runoffs! Our 5 participants have faced one another, giving it everything on the battlefield, using any means necessary to assure their position in the heavens!" Satsuki announced while her usual white light flashed behind her. "And now, we have reached the grand finale between the transfer Student Ryuko Matoi vs the former Student Akira Kurusu!"

The stairs from Joker's pillar appeared, signaling Joker descension.

"Of course, Satsuki Kiryuin couldn't let this opportunity pass away from her radar of seeing both of her enemies duel each other. I swear, she is just making the rescue of Lady Ann and the others harder and harder…" Morgana grunted before looking at Joker with worry. "Joker, I know that you hate being on these situations. Please tell me you have an idea in mind."

Unfortunately for Morgana, Akira shook his head, still being remembered his fight against Goro Akechi. He loathes being forced to fight his friends, but he can at least tolerate that if it was for the greater good. But this wasn't the case. They were going to be forced to punch each other in the face for the sake of entertainment. "Seems that Satsuki's mousetrap managed to leave us in checkmate." He had no other choice, but to descend and fight.

Satsuki then narrowed at Joker footsteps. "It seems that your legs are shaking, Kurusu. Just have this clear, don't let your friendship cloud your judgement. There can only be 1 winner, and better not hold anything back, or I shall disqualify you both." Satsuki reminded Akira and Ryuko. "As for you Joker, I desire a fair 1 vs 1 fight. I'm afraid that I must put your acquaintance out of commission for a while." Satsuki snapped his fingers, summoning a group of Fuzz Shadows who apprehended Morgana and made him wear a collar similar to the S.C.C., but this one had a different color palette.

"Hey what the!? Diego!" When Morgana tried to summon his Persona, he noticed that he was unable to. Which grabbed him by surprise. "What the…? Where is my Persona?"

"There's no need to sing that is the end of the world when you face a short earthquake. Your Persona will return once your collar is removed." Satsuki told the cat from a distance. "This is a special S.C.C. I requested Inumuta and Iori to create. By using your fragment, it has the power to forbid you from summoning Personas. What your feline friend is wearing right now is a prototype, so it doesn't have any lethal effects, yet… I'll free your friend from the S.C.C. once this match is over, even if you lose."

Akira was angry about what they forced Morgana to wear, but if there's something that he admires from Satsuki Kiryuin, is that she always is a step further and also fulfills her promises. "Fine…" He nodded before looking again a Ryuko. "Ryuko, Senketsu… I'm sorry that this must come to this, that's why I asked Mikisugi to convince you to drop the Sudden Death Run-offs.

"Wait! So you though that I was-" Ryuko stopped her cussing after remembering the ass-whop she had at the hands of Nonon. "B-but we don't really need to fight, right? There must be another way!"

"There is no other way, Ryuko Matoi. If you really refuse to fight…" Satsuki then snapped her finger, summoning a full horde of Life Fiber-Infused Shadows to surround the girl. "Then I'll have no trouble on taking the opportunity to dispose of you and your friends. And if that does not convince you, then maybe giving up after coming all this far will prove how inferior you are to me!"

That comment triggered Ryuko. She was about to make something stupid, until Senketsu talked some sense to her. "Whathever you say, you cold-hearted bitch…" She sighted.

"Good." Satsuki responded before the Shadows disappeared. "Begin!"

The horn sounded, indicating the start of the finals.

"No need to feel regret Ryuko." Akira told Ryuko while crossing his arms. "Whoever wins this one will only mean that whoever emerges victorious can take Satsuki Kiryuin." Joker then summoned Raoul and pulled off his usual dagger rather than the Tailor's Dagger. "So don't hold back, and show me everything you have accomplished so far!"

Rather than gritting her teeth in anger, she grinned in excitement. "The same goes to you, Fuzzy Hair! Besides, I still need to kick your ass for insulting me back then. After all, I consider you a rival, but not to the point of hatin' ya. Come on! Try to stop me if you can!" She Joked as she pointed her Scissor Blade at Raoul.

"**I shall also give it all, Akira! You can count on it!"** Senketsu promised to also do his part.

The Trickster then closed his eyes before smiling. "Very well, then let's put up a show no one shall forget!" Joker exclaimed before using Heat Riser on himself.

"Right Back at ya!" The angsty girl exclaimed back before transforming. "LIFE FIBER SYNCHRONIZE! KAMUI SENKETSU!"

Both teenagers charged against one another, letting a powerful war cry as they got closer, closer and even closer. When the 2 rebels clashed blade and knife, it provoked a red and black energy shockwave that was big and strong enough to blow away the spectating One-Stars, but none of the No-Stars. As if the shockwave himself only targeted the higher ups.

"Heh! Seems that your burst of energy gave you quite the boost. I can already tell you're starting to even me in strength." Akira complimented Ryuko as both were pushing their crossed weapons.

"What can I say pervert? I'll learned from the best! I want to give a shoutout to Mako and that pervert teacher for helping me coming this far." Ryuko responded with a smile on her face, before ambushing the thief with a straight punch in the face, sending him a good distance from the arena. "How ya' like that? Strategy!" She boasted herself while stretching out her suspenders, making her bazonkers bounce.

"Hehehe… Good shot! Seems you got quite strong…" Joker got up before changing his mask into Valkirye. "But let's see if you're strong enough! Deathbound!" Joker ordered his other self to expand his literal shadow, causing hundreds of hands to pop out from the ground.

"**Ryuko! Look out!"** Senketsu warned his wearer of Akira's attack.

The shadowy hands started to lash out Ryuko. But thanks to Senketsu's protection, she was able to resist such an attack. "I surely have, Fuzzy hair!" She exclaimed before throwing out her Scissor Blade just like a boomerang, cutting over all the hands before aiming Akira.

"You need to try harder than that!" Akira quickly made a backflip to avoid the incoming Scissor Blade before pulling up his Needle Gun and shoot Matoi, aiming at her arm.

Ryuko then evaded the upcoming projectiles with great speed, it made her look as if she had teleported. "Remember how a boomerang works? It always returns back!" She declared as she saw her Scissor Blade return to her, not before hitting Akira on the head with the non-sharp part of the scissor, crashing him into the ground. "How bout' that for a change, eh?" Ryuko asked with a grin before grabbing her Scissor Blade.

"Not too shabby." Akira gleefully replied as he casted a Mediarama on himself. "Now's my turn!" He exclaimed as he summoned Raoul before charging againt Ryuko. "Feel the grace of a Phantom Thief!" He exclaimed as both the thief and the Kamui wearer clashed blades, and traded blows.

"I must give it to ya, your resolve is quite astonishing! I'm proud on how much you have grown." Akira told Ryuko before striking her with a sweeping kick, making her trip into the ground.

Although, the girl quickly rolled far from the trickster to be far from him. "Thanks by the way. Ha! What can I say? You're like some sort of big bro for me! And little sisters are destined to surpass their big brothers!" Ryuko exclaimed before charging her Scissor Blade with red energy. "Ready for this Senketsu?"

"**Don't try to dizzy yourself!" **Senketsu responded before preparing himself.

Ryuko Matoi then began to spin and spin, until she now looked like a crimson twister. "Here I GOOOOO!" She exclaimed as the red tornado charged against Ren, who tried to block the attack with Raoul's wings.

"Go Ren Kick Ryu-, I mean come on Ryuko! Teach Ren a- aaaaaah…" Meanwhile, Mako was very conflicted on to who cheer on this battle. "Aw man! Why did my 2 best friends had to fight? It makes it difficult to cheer the both of them! D'oh! I wish they both could win!"

"Why so stressed out Mankanshoku?" Gamagori asked the bubbly students, seeming worried about Mako being very conflicted.

"Hmmm! I can't choose on who I want to win!" Mako responded in frustration while shaking her4 head. "Both of them are main characters, so it's impossible to know who will not win!"

Kurusu was about to be pushed out of the arena, but like a good Phantom Thief, they always have a plan B. "Unicorn! Vicious Strike!" He then summoned Mikisugi's Persona as the Unicorn made a powerful stomp on the ground, causing a shockwave strong enough to trip Ryuko and Senketsu.

"Ha! I'm still alive and kicking, asshat!" Matoi reaffirmed before getting up and stabbing her Scissor Blade on the ground before flinging herself toward Akira like a jumping pole, boosting herself and preparing a high heel with Kurusu's name on it. "Taste my Dragon Kick!" She exclaimed as her foot was about to land on Akira's face.

"Sure! On a million years!" Akira responded as he summoned Jack Frost to attack Ryuko with Bufudyne, which managed to not only hit her where it hurts the most, but also exploit his weaknes as she was blown away, covered in ice.

"I see! Since Kurusu has a dozen of elemental abilities on his arsenal thanks to his Personas, he's able to exploit his enemies' elemental weaknesses." Inumuta began his dump of exposition. "Due to their lack of clothing and Kamuis working with Blood, it would be obvious that they would be weak to ice!" Hokuta quickly wrote his analizys on his computer.

"Geez Nerd! Do you really think everyone in this school is dumb enough to see the obvious?" Nonon mocked Inumuta while sticking out her tongue.

"About time you awake from that love coma. You need to calm your emotions more often, Jakuzure." Gamagori told him while having Mako on his lap who was still very conflicted on who should she root for.

"What's the matter Toad? Are you jealous that Kurusu attracts the ladies more?" Jakuzure teased the giant before stretching her arms. "Anyways, did my beauty sleep made me miss something."

"We can put it on that perspective. It surprises me that the finalists of the Sudden Death Runn-offs are our 2 main targets on Honnouji Academy's hit list. Whoever wins or loses, we will at least have 1 nuisance out of the picture." Inumuta put the former Music Club President. "I know the bibles forbids us from talking to snakes, but I'm secretly rooting for Joker. It's just that he provides more interesting data than Ryuko and her kamui, apart from not hearing and watching Matoi's tantrums ever again." Hokuta redacted his point of opion to the Snake of the 3 devas. After Akira lectured him about to not always rely on data (Which can become very outdated).

"In that case, go kick her ass Akira! Tear that slut into tiny bits! And then, tear those tiny bits into even more tiny bits!" Nonon began to root for the Phantom Thief. She was still mad from being called a simp.

"You're wide open Matoi! The cold temperatures weakened you. Diamon Dust!" Kurusu used Jack Frost to produce ice shards above Matoi.

But luckily, Ryuko had an improvised idea. "Senketsu, you think you can resist this?"

The Kamui then nodded. No matter what it was, he had full faith on Dr. Matoi's Daughter.

"The here it comes!" She exclaimed as she was rubbing herself on such velocity, that the friction was strong enough to melt the ice on her body and warm her. She didn't stop from there as she continued to rub herself until she caught fire. "M-must resist… HIYA!" She cried out as Senketsu burtsed a green explosion, although not giving her a new form, it made Ryuko hold a giant fireball from her hand as if she was Portages D. Ace, also melting the Ice Shards surrounding her. "Need some heat!?" She exclaimed before throwing the fireball to Kurusu.

The Phantom Thief gazed at the fireball coming toward his way. But of course, he would not leave his arms cross and do nothing, so he grinned in return before changing his Persona into Lucifer. "Maybe you're the one who need to chill! MORNING STAR!" He cried out as the stars in the sky spin around before sending a deadly lazer against the fireball, causing a devastating explosion among all of Honnouji Academy, blasting away One-Stars all over the place and far beyond.

Lucklily for Akira, he was able to defend himself with Raoul's wings as usual from the attack. When the smoke of the impact cleared out, he noticed that Ryuko was missing. It didn't took him long enough to know the reason as he quickly avoided a projectile made out from red energy.

"SENKETSU SHIPPU!" Ryuko exclaimed as she seem to take her flying form as she continue to shoot more energy beams out of her Scissor Blade while Joker seem to struggle more with the upcoming attacks. "What's the matter Fuzzy Hair? Can't reach my height?"

"Damn! She's way to fast!" He grunted as he was getting more tired from all the dodging and use of his Personas. He isn't going to have another migraine from a flying enemy, just like how he once fought Futaba's cognition of her mother. "Then I'll need to slow her down!" He changed to Norn before casting Sukunda as much times as he could, some attempts failed while others succeeded. Thus, causing Ryuko's Rocket Dress to malfunction. "You're Grounded!" He snarked before shooting his grappling hook against Matoi, which managed to cling on her suspenders before pulling her back into the arena, causing one big crash.

Akira still was on his guard, as he was preparing the final blow. "Sorry that it all come to this, Ryuko…" He lamented before summoning Baal to prepare a Fist Missile. "But I'm proud of you from growing so much." Joker gave his compliments before aiming to his target. "Gods…" He locked on his target as the Missile was ready to take take-off. "HAND!" He cried as he launched his projectile against Matoi, but she had other plans.

"SENKETSU RAJIKAZE!" She changed into her speaker form before reflecting the missile with the leftover of music she absorbed from Nonon.

This caught the Trickster by surprise, but it didn't took him long enough to reflect the attack with Makrakarn. Turning the battle into a tennis match.

"Oh my! It surprises me how fast Ryuko managed to Rival Kurusu." Mikisugi commented from his distance. "That girl sure is something."

"So, your predictions Ms. Tennis?" Tsumugu teased Hakodate.

"H-hey! How should I know? Those bastards are reflecting that rocket so fast, I can't compute it! Just because I was the Club President of the Tennis Club doesn't mean that I'm an expert!" Hakodate fumed back as she was preparing her Sniper Riffle if things would turn out ugly.

The Missile could not resist so many reflexed, it exploded in the middle, sending both the Thief and the Kamui wielder far the end of the arena.

"KYA!" Mako shrieked! It was already heartbroken seeing her friends fight each other, but both losing is even worse.

"Don't freak out yet, Mankanshoku!" Gamagori tried to calm Mako's nerves as he made her look at the arena, seeing both fighters laying on the ground face-up and still breathing. And the weirdest part, both seem to smile.

"Ahahaha! Man… Never knew I would enjoy a fight such as this!" Kurusu seem to have fun with the current duel between friends. Whenever he faced someone, it was mostly for a greater good. But never in his career would enjoy a fight himself.

"Shit… You're sure are tough as crap, Fuzzy Hair… I've never had this fun on a fight for a long time!" She rejoiced back as she heavily panted to catch her breath. "Wanna finish this with one big fat final attack?"

"Be my guest."

"Then break a leg!" Ryuko quickly got up and hold her Scissor Blade as it changed into… "Scissor Blade: Decapitation Mode!"

Akira on his place, also stood up and changed into Lucifer again as he was ready to prepare a Gigantomachia.

Ryuko activated her thrusters on her back before charging against the Phantom Thief, which his friend also charged against the Kamui Wielder. Both were screaming with all their straight of their lungs, ready to make the final blow!

Until…

"Oops!" Nui Harime landed on the middle of the battlefield, forcing both parties to brake and cancel their attacks. The entire arena gasped by the mere sight of the girl, and it made Satsuki Kiryuin quite angry.

"Hey! Isn't that Nui? Hi Nui!" Mako tried to wave to her old friend with enthusiasm, unaware of her true intentions hiding behind that pink dress of hers.

"The Grand Couturier? What is she doing there?" Gamagori seem as confused as the rest of the Elite Trio.

"Wait, you know that chick?" Nonon asked the Toad who knew this girl more than the other members of the Elite.

"She is Nui Harime. The Grand Cortuirer of REVOCS and quote on quote "Akira's Number 1 fan". We met once Takaharu Fukuroda tried to attack us on Honnouji's Highway. If it wasn't for her, who know what could have been of us." Gamagori explained her experiences with the monster of a girl. "But… Why is she doing here? That's the alarming question…"

"What the hell? Aren't you that girl who stalks Fuzzy Hair?" Ryuko asked Nui which interrupted their battle, while Senketsu felt unsafe knowing that the Lolita had some type of sinister aura around her.

"Oh shit… The Grand Courtier." Mikisugi gasped by Nui's intervention.

"The Grand Couturier?" Omiko Asked.

"She's Ragyo Kiryuin's abomination of a girl in other words. Inside that annoying pinkish color, lies an unholy demon ready to slaughter you at any moment." Tsumugu responded while preparing his weapons.

"D'ah… And just when things were about to get more interesting." The Self-Proclaimed Oni Mask sighted, watching the duel being interrupted.

"Oh, hi Ryuko! Long time no see! You too Aki! I'm glad the both of you managed to reach the finals." She jiggled to the two, waiting for Akira's response.

The Phantom Thief didn't said anything in response.

The Grand Courtier puffed her cheeks in annoyance, until she noticed that she got surrounded by Satusuki's Shadows, ready to annihilate her at any second.

"What is the meaning of this, Nui Harime?" The Empress asked Nui Harime while narrowing at the girl, ready to act if Ragyo's personal tailor does anything brutal.

Rather than being afraid of the Kiryuin's new toys, she just smiled. "Oh, don't look at me with that frowny face of yours Lady Satsuki! Gosh, You made something this fun and you didn'tt invited me? Don't you know how I love these kinds of parties? Oh! You naughty, naughty sis."

"I'm not obligated into telling you anything." She replied, with hopes of Harime from getting bored and leave them alone.

"D'aw! Don't be like that. I though you and I were way closer that you give credit for, like 2 peas in a pod." She responded, playing with her hair alongside having that innocent smile of hers.

Ryuko's brain took 3 seconds to compute this, until… "Wait… HOLY SHIT! YOU'RE SATSUKI KIRYUIN'S BASTARD SISTER!?" Ryuko's heart skipped a beat out of the shock from what Nui told them, alongside the other members of Honnouji Academy being shocked on the news.

Satsuki let out a sight of frustration. "She's some sort a Step-sister of mine. We're not blood-related." She contested everyone's question before turning her attention toward her "Sister". "Did my mother sent you here? If not, then leave Honnouji Academy or I'll annihilate you, sister or not!"

"Nah! I came here all by myself. After all, I just wanted to know how things were going lately Lady Satsuki. Not like you're planning on turning against the Kiryuins or anything. I doubt that you from all people could do such an atrocity." Nui replied with enthusiasm.

Satsuki grew a vein on her forehead. Did she knows about her plan to assassinate Ragyo, or is she just messing with her? Knowing the High Tailor's behavior, it was pretty hard to know the true answer. "Stop taking my precious time as if it means nothing to you. Why did you come to Honnouji Academy? I hope you have a good reason." the Kiryuin told Harime with a cold voice, being prepared if Nui does a fowl move.

"Isn't it obvious? I want to participate in your tournament of course." Nui responded with a big smile on her face. "Come on Lady Satsuki! You know I'm as good with the sword as with the needles! Well, not as good as you of course! I just don't want to discredit my sis." She said while taking out her needle blade as if Satsuki accepted her request. She then approached Akira with puppy eyes and waved her body on an obnoxious way, causing the Phatom Thief to get uncomfortable and slowly stepping back. "Oh come one Akira! We're super-duper-hyper friends, aren't we? Can I take your place? Ryuko seems super-duper strong and I want to experience a beat-down by her! Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease!?"

Morgana was watching the drama occurring from Akira's pillar. "It's the girl from before. Wait! Is she trying to throw Joker off the arena!?"

"Have it your way…" Satsuki snarled before ordering her Shadows to charge up Megidola each one.

"Oh boy! Finally something to pass the time!" The Grand Couturier rejoiced as she raised her Needle Blade into the sky. "Oh well,

Auf Wiedersehen!" She exclaimed before doing one single gigantic slash, causing a massive shockwave all around the arena, not only destroying all of the Shadows in the area and leaving massive trails of Black and Red goo, but it also sent Joker flying off the arena.

"AAAAAHH!" The poor trickster screamed as he was falling off into the ground of Honnouji Academy.

"Oops… Guess I over-did it, but I'm sure Akira will be fine." Nui sighted while shrugging her shoulders, watching Joker fall into the ground.

Such feat froze the entire Academy (Minus Satsuki and Iori, of course) with a trance of shock. It only took 1 slash from her weapon to defeat Joker and a full horde of Life Fiber Shadows.

But one of those Shadows being a Bael was about to ambush Nui Harime before she could rest, but evil never rests. She shoved her hand on the man's mouth, only to pull the Life Fiber-Infused Shadow's Banshi out of its intestines. This caused the the Shadow's 3 heads to scream in agony before their limbs fell one by one, and die by melting into Life Fibers and goo.

"**This is bad!"** Senketsu warned Ryuko, acknowledging Nui's terrifying power.

"Wait! How bad?" Ryuko asked.

"**Overwhelmingly bad!"** The Kamui responded, watching Nui play with the Banshi she pulled out from the demon.

"God, if Satsuki's sis is that strong, then I'd definitely not want to meet her mother." Ryuko commented on how much a pain in the ass Ragyo could be in the future.

"What the!? Is that same thick thread Fukuroda's mech had! Inumuta, we need an explanation!" Gamagori ordered his fellow elite to tell them about what was that. But he was as clueless as his companion.

"Oh! Oh! I know! It must be the red thread of fate that connects us all! That must be it!" Mako responded as innocent as always.

"T-that's a Banshi. It's the vital Life Fiber infused with the will of becoming clothing. The essential Life Fiber that holds together other weaker Life Fibers that prevents them from dying out from touching normal fibers!" Iori informed the 4 from Inumuta's transmitter on his collar. "That's why Goku Uniforms possess so many layers to protect the Banshi, and whenever someone destroys a Goku Uniform, the Banshi is the last Goku Uniform to go!"

"So if I'm correct, if you destroy the Banshi, the Goku Uniform is destroyed completely?" Inumuta deduced, which Iori nodded in response.

"See? I told you it was the red thread of fate!" Mako replied as she pointed at Harime.

"Geez! C-can you stop patting yourself on the back Underachiever? Aren't you worried about your friend falling?" Nonon insulted Mankanshoku while still being shocked that her crush could be in fact dead from falling from such distance.

"I have a name Ms. Jakuzure, and it's Mako Mankanshoku! I may be an underachiever, but I still have a name!" She fumed back with bravery at the pink-haired girl.

"Did you just admitted to being an underachiever?" Gamagori admired the coconut-haired bobble-head's enthusiasm. "You have spirit Mankanshoku."

"You know Lady Satsuki, I was hoping that Iori would make your new Security Employees more durable, but I guess they're just as weak as your Goku Uniforms. Knock-offs like his are nothing compared to my deluxe line of fashion." Nui told her "Sister" while cleaning her Needle Blade from the Shadow's liquid substance with a pink silk handkerchief. "By the way Lady Satsuki, sorry for breaking you new toys. I sometimes can't control my strength." She responded while winking to see herself as innocent as possible.

"No need for hollow apologies. In fact…" Satsuki snapped her fingers again, summoning more Shadows. "I still got plenty more to spare."

Fortunately for Akira, me managed to save his ass by clinging his grappling hook into one of the Spikes of his pillar. Still injured from the ass-kick her "Number 1 fan" gave him, he was trying to recover. Akira was wondering… What is Nui Harime planning?

Back with the 3 Nudists, they went to the Academy's walls in order to have a better distance to snipe the grand corturier, with Hakodate getting ready to blow Nui's brains out.

"As if the Natural Elections weren't crazy enough, the Grand Couturier appearing out of nowhere must be the cherry on top of the shit-cake." Tsumugu cursed out as he was loading his weapon if the Grand Couturier would try to attack them.

"Umm… I'm sorry, but who is that girl? I swear, I can prescience an unsetting aura surrounding her…" Maiko Ogure asked Mikisugi from his communicator.

"That, "thing" my dear Maiko and Hakodate is REVOCS' Grand Couturier Nui Harime. If you though Satsuki Kiryuin was already bad new, wait until you get a load of this. Maybe not as much, but she's still a danger to humanity's survival." Mikisugi responded while watching Ryuko and Nui with his binoculars. "Don't let her innocent demeanor fool you. That abomination is a monster wearing a little girl's clothing. Mostly responsible for destroying any type of normal clothes without Life Fibers, she and The Kiryuin Conglomerate are currently trying to destroy the clothes of hope we're trying to preserve. Although not as powerful as Satsuki Kiryuin. She has more ways to kill you than any psychopath you could find. But, now that I think about it, I've recently discovered that Ryuko's old clothes are actually clothes of hope. Seems that Isshin did a good job on hiding the fact that he preserve normal clothes for his daughter before sewing Senketsu."

"And if she's here, we're pretty sure she's after 2 things: 1: Kurusu and his set of clothes as usual. 2: Destroy Matoi's Kamui, or even worse." Tsumugu added.

This made Omiko gulp some saliva out of fear, but she must put her bravery together. If she had the guts to defy Satsuki Kiryuin, a little sniping would be easy. "So in other words, I should better aim my shot at the girl who's copying my hairstyle." Omiko then shifited her attention toward Nui Harime's head. And even still, she had a lot of questions bouncing over her head. What are the clothes of hope for? Why is the Kiryuin going after them?

"A-are you sure? We're talking about the Grand Couturier from all people." Mikisugi warned Omiko.

"Ah come on! This Multi-Use lenses help me to away hit any target I want. If I was a goddess on Tennis, what is stopping me from busting some heads?" The former Tennis President responded with confidence.

Mikisugi closed her eyes for a moment before activating his communicator. "Kurusu, do you copy me? Seems that your dear friend has given you quite the bad time. Whatever you do, do NOT let her harm Matoi and her Kamui! I repeat! Do not let her harm Matoi and her Kamui!"

"As if I didn't knew how dangerous she is." The Phantom Thief Responded before casting Mediarama on himself. But due to this, he felt tired due to his heating battle with Matoi draining his stamina.

"Yeah, you can express your jokes later. Try to get Morgana out of there and meet me at Honnouji's Walls to organize us." Mikisugi ordered the Phantom Thief before ending the conversation.

"Anywaaaayy… Can I fight Matoi? After all, I haven't disobeyed any order you gave me." Nui approached Satsuki, obviously lying.

Feeling forced to fulfill her whim, she accepted her suggestion with some anger. "Ryuko Matoi, there seems to be slight alteration on your next opponent." She informed Matoi from her spire. "As the absolute law of Honnouji Academy, I've decided to change your opponent into Nui Harime."

"Oh hell no!" Ryuko got angry from Satsuki pulling another excuse to not fight her.

"**Ryuko!"** Senketsu tried to calm her fury, but it seems that nothing can stop the fury of a female tomboy that looks like Shadow the Hedghehog.

"Enough with the bullshit rules, you Eyebrow bitch! Fuzzy Hair fell down the arena, so I won fair and square! So get your ass down here and tell me who killed my dad for once!" The tomboy reclaimed the truth about Dr. Matoi's killer, but Satsuki ignored her temper tantrum.

"Keep the complains to yourself, Matoi. You better give it all on this fight." She seem to want Ryuko to win this one.

"Wait, you want me to win?" Ryuko was surprised on what her Arch-Nemesis told her, it made her twitch. "Since when the all-mighty Satsuki Kiryuin wished for me to win a battle?"

"Begin." She announced the start of the round before leaving to sit on her chair alongside her Butler.

"Your tea, milady." Soroi told his master as he served it to Satsuki.

"Thank You, Soroi." Satsuki thanked her butler before giving it a sip.

Soroi was worried a second, so he had to tell Satsuki about what it is. "Are you sure that Lady Ragyo didn't sent her?"

"If she would, my mother would informed me before her arrival." Satsuki responded while sipping her tea once again. "You know how Nui Harime is as curious as she is Sadistic. It would be obvious that she would grow and obsession with Kurusu and try to destroy the Matoi lineage for what they did to her." She placed her tea on her plate before pressing a button on her chair to project a holographic graphic image of Iori. "Iori, I require an inform about your progress with the Ascension Dress."

"We have 60% completed the Ascension Dress Milady. We've currently sewing the sleeves of the dress." Iori responded. To take you all back, in order to become stronger and ensure her victory during the Tri-City School Raid, she has to evolve her Kamui. But for that, she needs a vast amount of power to do so. So she requested Iori into developing some sort of super-Goku Uniform injected with Persona Fragments and Life Fibers equal to 4 3-Star Goku Uniforms and even beyond. So the dress was NOT to be put on.

"Excellent. And how is the progress on the mass produced S.M.T. Goku Uniforms?" Satsuki questioned her personal tailor about her new project.

"Our progress with the S.M.T. Goku Uniforms has grown quite smoothly." Iori responded while watching the future Persona Fragment-Infused Uniforms getting stabilized. "Do not worry Milady. We're giving our best efforts into achieving your requests. The Ascension Dress and the S.M.T. Goku Uniforms shall both be done before the Tri-City School Raid." The tailor responded before cutting the call.

"L-look! I don't want to anger Fuzzy Hair from beating you or anything like that, it's just that I don't have any intention on fighting you. It's not that you're weak as shit, but you're only stalling for me time to get to your fucking sister." Ryuko tried to reason with Harime as she seems frustrated from Nui blocking her way toward Satsuki Kiryuin.

"What? The mighty Ryuko Matoi doesn't want to fight? I thought that you were known in the Kanto Region as the toughest girl there. Wasn't fighting your whole gig?." Nui put her hands on her cheeks in awe as she tried to persuade Ryuko to fight her in order to proceed with her master plan. "Besides, don't you want to avenge your friend?"

"Eeeeh… Not really. You said it yourself that pushing him down of the arena was a mere accident, and let me tell ya', he has faced worse things. I'm sure he's fine, I guess…" Ryuko doubted that Kurusu would die from that fall. He would most likely have survive that fall.

That's when Nui got an idea. "Oh, I know! It seems that you lack motivation to kill me, don't you?"

"Motivation, on killing you?" The Girl with the red dash asked.

"Yup. Remember what I told you back to wait for the Sudden Death Runoffs for a surprise?" Nui smirk became wider as she threw away her Needle Blade. "Well here it is! Atatatatatata…" She sang as she was pulling off another weapon from her dress, being a purple blade-like object. And it only meant one thing. "Ta-Da!"

"What the!?" Ryuko's eyes widen as wide as possible once she looked at Nui's weapon.

"Oh no…" Morgana gulped by the look of Nui's sword

"**Is that…?"** Senketsu was as shocked as Ryuko.

"The other half of the Scissor…" Kurusu muttered in shock between.

"Yup! That's right. It's the other half of your Scissors you were looking for. I must say, your dear dead daddy put quite the effort into building them. The hardened Life Fibers consisting on its material, you can tell this baby is quite destructive." Nui teased Matoi in order to anger her.

While Nui was laughing, Ryuko felt a thread inside herself beginning to tear slowly as she leaned her head from the truth she was given. "You're telling me… this whole time, the son of a bitch who I dedicated my entire fucking life hunting down, the asshole who killed my dad… It was you this whole time…?" She clenched her fists in acululating anger from knowing that the person who killed her dad was always in front of her this whole time, the pin of her Sekki-Tekko began to loosen up.

Joker felt absolutely shocked from hearing this. He already knew that Nui Harime was evil from the start, but to know that she could be that personal to Ryuko, it would be another level. This made him reflect on what would happen if his team would not already figure out that Akechi would be the Black Mask. "Ryuko…"

"Mona! Mona! Do you copy me?" Mikisugi tried to communicate with Morgana, which the cat managed to pick up his call. "Seems that your friend's Number 1 fan has arrived more earlier than usual. Whatever it takes, make sure that you and Joker get Ryuko out of there!"

"Now you see concern, don't you? This whole confrontation could have been avoided if you have told us that she killed Ryuko's dad earlier on!" Morgana scolded the leader from Nudist Beach from keeping the identity of Dr. Matoi's Killer a secret even when there was no reason to do so.

Mikisugi wanted to make a counterargument, but the black cat seems to have the better testament. "Look, I admit that I was a fool and overconfident for not telling you earlier. But if I would told you so back then, Nui Harime would try to delete all of you from the map. You need to evacuate! You're in no condition to fight Nui right now!"

Then, Joker came down to his pillar, slashing all the Fuzz shadows into pieces. "Even if it pains me do admit it, Mikisugi is right. My "friend's" attack left me in no condition to fight and you still have that collar. We both know we want to protect Ryuko and Senketsu, but…"

"YOU BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITCH!" Ryuko cried out, as she transforms, letting out a burst of red energy that sent both Phantom Thieves flying to the walls, where the Nudists were located.

"Well, that was hella' convenient." Omiko commented as she saw the 2 thieves trying to get up.

"N-no! it can't be real! There's no way that best friends would kill each other's dads! That's not a true sign of friendship!" Mako was still in denial of knowing that her friend Harime would be the responsible for Ryuko's suffering in the first place.

"What dad told me… When I find the bastard with the other half, I could find the one who kill it! And it was in front of me this whole goddamn time!" Ryuko fully furious was hoplessly and recklessly hacking and slashing the Killer, with Nui blocking every single attack with both her Parasoul and Scissor Blade.

"Yup. It was me the whoooole time. Surprise, surprise!" Nui jiggle as she was enjoying Ryuko's temper tantrum. She only needs to wait longer, and her master plan will begin.

"Why did you do it? Why did you killed my dad?" Ryuko was demanded answers right at this instant. She may now know who killed her dad, but she still wants to know why. She only continued to senselessly attack the Grand Corturier.

Harime only jiggled like an insane girlish hyena in response. "Oh my, where do I start? Hmmm…" She thought to where to begin by putting her index finger between her lips.

"Shut you goddamn mouth! My old man died before he could tell me anything! So shove that shitty attitude of yours and tell me why did you do it in the first place!?"

"Haven't you noticed already? You're wearing the reason." Nui responded with a glee.

What the Lolita told here made her realize now. "You mean Senketsu?" She asked before noticing that her target was gone, only to appear beside her.

"Don't blame me sweetie, I was just following orders from my superiors. Your daddy was messing with things they shouldn't meddle with. Like that pretty Kamui of yours." The monster with girl's clothes whispered to the tomboy's ears as she slipped her fingers on Senketsu's Life Fibers, causing the Kamui to get extreme goosebumps and pushing Ryuko off her.

"**That girl's hands are as colds as Ice!"**

"Ah! Thank you! A tailor's hands are as important as its creativity." Nui responded, taking what the Kamui said as a compliment, which caused the Kamui and even Ryuko to gasp out.

"**What!? Y-you can understand what I say!?"** Senketsui wanted an immediate answer from the Grand Corturier this instant.

"Of course you silly-billy! Remember that I'm a master with the Life Fibers?" Nui wanted the due to refresh their memories before bringing out a yarn ball of Life Fibers out of nowhere. "Want an example?" From the yarn ball, she created a web which threw it at Ryuko, trapping and binding her.

"Fucking bitch! Get me out of here!" Matoi demanded to be free with barks and roars, but of course, Harime would deny her tantrums.

The Grand Couturier would then approach Ryuko before bending over. "But wait, I still haven't told you the one hundred reasons why I killed your papa. How about a small flashback sequence to explain this big dump of exposition? Beside, wanna know why I have this patch in the first place?"

***Some time before Ryuko's arrival at Honnouji Academy***

_Oh, how could I forget that moment when I killed your dad. The poor monkey was experimenting as usual, well until I decided to knock the door and come to pay a visit._

"What the hell are you doing here?"_That what your daddy told me. It was kinda rude of him for not saying hi. Like the good girl that I am, I just told him that I wanted to play a game. But that old grumpy troll told me to play somewhere else. You know, that old fart's basement was filled with all sorts of stuff down there, I wanted to stay there and play all day with his wacky inventions, but they told me to just break everything down._

"Don't think you can take me as an idiot. The Kiruyuin clan sent you here because of my latest, research, haven't they?" _That living moustache could already read my minds. And so we play a game of whoever dies first loses. And man! For an old monkey, he moved quite swiftly. I doubt that you could even outmatch your own daddy._

_But back to to my fable tale, seems that the old hag finally revealed his secret project. _"You're looking at what I dedicated my whole life into developing! A weapon not only made up of hardened Life Fibers, but also a weapon infused with the Spiral Powers of these demonic threads! This is the weapon that shall cut the fabric that covers the sea, land, sky and stars and change humanity's fate! These are the Rendering Scissors!" _Jeez! I've never knew that your father was that dramatic. But it caught me like a fashion week once I discovered that your dad was also playing with Spiral Power. Your dad was already walking on thin ice by experimenting with Life Fibers, but with Spiral Power, now he was just dancing on fire!_

_Oh well, it didn't took that long until the old man worn out. Let me tell you, it was pretty fun watching your daddy being stabbed by his own life's work. Every squirm, every scream, it made my body tingle on a pretty funny way._

_And then, it happened…_

_When you arrive at your home, that sonuvabitch cut my left eye. My precious eye… Of course, in return. I took his life, and the other pair of his scissors before blowing the whole thing away. Sorry, not sorry. XOXOXOXOXO __(__ﾟ__^*)__ﾉ_

"Then why come all the way here! You already killed my dad! Aren't you satisfied? And if you want your fucking eye back, then shove one of those Life Fiber fruits down your asshole!" Ryuko hissed while trying to struggle from getting out of the Life Fiber net.

Nui in response only jiggle. "Hihihihi! You're not seeing the big picture, don't you Matoi? Being the bastard child of a scientist would hope to make you a bit smarter, but I'm sure you inherit that dumb brain of yours from your mom, don't ya'? Maybe that's the reason why she died before you were even born." Nui continued to insult Ryuko before stomping her head with her high heel boots, shoving the tomboy's head into the arena. "No… I want him to suffer! Take everything from him and watch his stinky corpse roll on his worthless grave. You know, I've could have killed you if I had more time to stay. After all, Lady Satsuki specifically ordered me to not let any witnesses or evidence behind." Nui told everyone who the real culprit of the killing was.

"You WHAT!?" Ryuko's blood was starting to boil even hotter.

"Oops! Silly me. I just slip it away." Nui told herself, pretending to be clumsy. "Well, i was ordered to kill you dad. I didn't had any business prior to the whole eye incident. Lady Ragyo's little weebie angel told me to slain him. Isn't that right, Lady Satsuki?" Nui slowly turned her head where Satsuki was. Waiting for the Kiryuin to confess her crime.

"You aren't really going to admit you were responsible for Dr. Matoi's death, aren't you Lady Satsuki?" Soroi asked Satsuki Kiryuin, which she got up from her chair and approached her spire. She was going to tell Ryuko the truth once she managed to tame her anger, but she was feeling being forced to tell the truth.

"Unfortunately Matoi, Nui Haime is telling the truth. My mother didn't order her to slay her. It was I." She responded indifferently, causing the whole stadium to lose their breaths.

"Well you look at that, her own decision just created her own worst enemy." Oni Mask said from his distance, still waiting for the right moment to strike.

"So Satsuki Kiryuin was responsible for Dr. Matoi's death this whole time. Why am I not surprised?" Tsumugu grunted as he was trying to find a way to unlock Morgana's collar.

Mikisugi tried to analyze the Grand Corturier's moves to give out a conclusion. "Hmm… How odd, seems that the Grand Couturier is holding her punches and yet doesn't hold back once Ryuko tries to attack. I know that Nui Harime wants to bury Isshin Matoi's legacy in any shape of form, but she seems to mostly try to annoy Ryuko to the point of pure anger." Mikisugi drawled in concern before looking at Joker, who was also watching the brawl with him as he tried to recover. "Joker, you know Nui Harime closer than any one of us. She probably also sticked with you to get close with Matoi. Do you have any idea on what she's planning?" Mikisugi asked the Phantom Thief.

This is where the trickster tried to remember. Why was Nui trying to anger Ryuko? Then, he was reminded back what Iori told him when he was still a Honnouji Emperor. People who tend to have high resistance to Life Fibers tend to have great amount of willpower and control over their emotions. Or either one of the other. Those words made him remember the 5-Star incident, and that when Joker managed to do a conclusion. "She's trying to make her lose control…"

"Oh! What's the matter? Can't fight perhaps? Too bad your friend's won't make it in time before I crack your skull." Nui taunted Ryuko even more while pressing her foot on Ryuko's head even harder.

"Shut y-your fucking mouth, Stalking bitch…" Ryuko was gritting her teeth while a burst of steam came down from her Kamui.

"**Ryuko! Your Blood is boiling way to much! At this r-rate i.. i-" **Senketsu was starting to feel weird for how angry Ryuko was getting, but he was trying his best to keep his Life Fibers under control.

"Apapap! Don't try to ruin the moment, Kamuis aren't supposed to talk that much." Nui hushed the living Sailor Uniform. "And speaking of stalkers, your friend Akira was a good way on getting to you much closer. Heck, I didn't even expected him to be related to you. But I guess your stupidity rub into him after all." Nui told the tomboy while continuing to have her boot over her head. She then proceed to bring out her Needle Blade again on a slow matter. "Come on! Don't ya' hate little ol' me? Maybe you will once I crack that empty skull of your he-"

**BANG!**

It didn't took Ryuko too long that the reason why Nui stopped from crushing her head. The Grand Corturier got shot in the head with a hole in her forehead leaking blood from it. "You… You stupid apes…" The Grand Corturier gritted her teeth while Hakodate grinned her teeth due to her accomplishment as a sniper. I-ts this really how it's go-g-going to end- Just kidding!" She said with a smile before taking the bullet out of her brain as if it was nothing.

"W-what the crap!? You should be dead by that fucking shot!" Ryuko who was still mad as a bull cried out while Senketsu was feeling as if he could explode at any instant.

"Hihihi! It's really funny that your friends are trying to kill me with such primitive weapons." Nui jiggled while the flesh on Nui's hole began to regenerate itself like it was nothing.

"Ah, come on! That shot was fair and square and the girl just so happens to have the most cliché villain ability? Can I just win for once?" Hakodate let out fumes of anger due to her perfect shot become useless.

"Don't get your teapot boil Hakodate. If it wasn't for that shot, Ryuko would have suffered more." Mikisugi said, calming the former member of the Tennis Club.

Tsumugu then turned his head to where the arena was with pure disgust. "Well, here comes the big reveal…"

"W-what kind of freaking monster are you…?" Ryuko wanted an answer for Nui Harime's unholy regenerating ability.

"Hihihihi! Oh, silly girl. How could little ol' moi be a monster? I'm not monster, nor devil. I'm something much, much, much better and breathtaking! Wanna see something neat?" The abomination said before pulling out a kitchen knife from her chest and stab it on her chest before opening a hole where her organ are, just to pull up her own heart, taking the term "Taking your Heart" to a whole other level. But this heart wasn't human. Nui's heart seem to be purple, with that Life Fiber pattern characterizing Goku Uniform. "Lookie here everyone, it's my very own heart." She beamed as she holder her Life Fiber heart for the world to see, which cause mixed emotions of fear, disgust, and pure shock.

"Oh god… I think I'm gonna… PMHP!" Joker felt absolutely disgusted by the heart pulsating, he puked outside the walls, and someone the hell pray that the vomit of the Phantom Thief doesn't fall over a fellow student. And even the same happened to Maiko who watched everything from one of Honnouji's security cameras.

Morgana widen her eyes at Harime's declaration. "So that's why that girl gave me such bad vibes. Hmph… This tournament sure packs a lot of surprises to say the least… And not the good kind."

"What in the unholy hell is that!? D-don't tell me that dumbnut is…" Nonon gasped at her deductions were about to become true.

"Eyup. I'm a Human-Life Fiber hybrid." Harime told her opponent who was feeling sick from just watching that heart pulsate. "Can't you see my sparkly heart sparkle it's sparkly Life Fibers?" the Grand Corturier then began to literally rub her vital organ all over Ryuko's face, covering her with her sickening blood. "Of course, a little devil like me wasn't born from a monkey's belly. You could say that I was sewed in an artificial womb made out of Life Fibers." Nui then placed her heart inside of her before the cut she made herself regenerate. "You know, I'm quite jealous of you. You and the rest of Honnouji Academy always wearing those fancy Goku Uniforms, not to mention those cutsey Kamuis. Even if I could just make my own Kamui, my Life Fibers would be way too strong for it, to the point of exploding! Guess my body does have high standards." Harime shrugged before girlishly winking at Matoi.

"This is bad. At this rate, Ryuko's Kamui could go nut at any moment." The leader of Nudist Beach muttered before turning to where the Trickster was. "Joker, think you can take Ryuko out of there? Ryuko Matoi and her Kamui are our greatest bet to save humanity from the Life Fibers, so we can't risk losing her"

Joker smirked before coughing for a moment. "Well, besides some slight sickness, I think I'm fully recovered." The wild card gave a thumb up. But his smirk of positivity then changed into a threatening look. "But whatever you do, do NOT dare to refer Ryuko and Senketsu as mere bets ever again! It doesn't matter if Ryuko is the daughter of Dr. Matoi or if Senketsu is a Kamui. They're both living beings that deserve being treated as humans and not mere tools, and they need our help!" Akira scolded Mikisugi from his perspective on the tomboy girl and her Kamui. He has lost all of his friends, and he won't do that mistake again, even if he fully acknowledges that he will soon leave this dimension.

The Phantom Thief's serious and loud voice sent some shivers down the leader of Nudist Beach's spine. As he can be brave, supportive and cocky, he can also be scary, cold-hearted and merciless. "Very well… Seeing as you can somehow talk to Senketsu, i'm sure you're able to ease off Ryuko's anger without direct conflict. I have all my hopes on you, Joker. Make Nudist Beach proud!"

Joker nodded in response before getting up. "Morgana, stay with the others. I'll make sure to request backup if the situation gets dire."

"Hmm… Seems that you're tactics have become more responsible lately Joker. I'm glad that your growth as a Phantom Thief is really showing. Guess those Shogi matches with Hifumi payed off. Heh! At this rate, you're gonna become Makoto." The cat was proud of Joker for thinking about his friends and bonds first. As much as Morgana wanted to help, his 9 lives would all been reduced to zero without his Persona.

Tsumugu still had his usual frown, but he felt something about the kid that everything shall be fine. "There are 2 things you need to know, kid. 1: Kinue gave her life for the development of that girl's Kamui. So if your petty plan fails, I'll make sure you regret this until the day your life snuffles out. 2: Don't let your over cockiness cloud your view in reality. Nui Harime is on a whole another level, maybe not as much as Satsuki Kiryuin, but she's still a pain in the ass to get rid off."

"And 3:" Joker began his counterattack of words like he usually does. "Come on! I've beaten politics, evil space businessmen and even the Japanese mafia. What makes you think I can't handle a teenage girl's anger issues?" Akira reaffirmed that everything shall go as planned before summoning Kikuri-Hime. "Besides, what could a Nudist be if he's afraid of messing up his clothes?"

Tsumugu smirked in response. "You got spirit Kid, I'll give you that. Just don't die on the battlefield, alright?"

The Phantom Thief nodded in response before beginning to swing his way toward the election polling place.

But so much talk between the nudists wasted their time on rescuing Matoi. As Nui continued to anger her in order for the tomboyish girl to go berserk.

"Can't you feel that funny tingle of anger running all over your Kamui like a marathon of red blood cells? Does not feel unpleasant? I'm sure it is." Nui smirked while lifting the girl of the red Scissor Blade from her head with one of her delicate hands. "It's very funny that you are sooooooooo weak, that you would have died if your friends haven't put their noses on the situation. My! How are you planning to avenge your pops if you're being constantly being picked on by Honnouji Academy's students?"

The more Nui opened her mouth, the angrier Ryuko became. In fact, not only the red streamers of her shoulder pads began to boil blood, but her eyes began to turn golden yellow, reminiscent of a Shadow Self. "You take those words back!" She exclaimed on a demonic Shadowy voice.

"Kya! Ryuko, don't try to copy me! We're friends, but don't try to replicate bad stuff that I have done before!" Mako quickly recognize what was Ryuko doing, and like the good friend she is, she quickly tried to approach the arena. Only to be stopped by Ira Gamagori who was holding her from the back of her Uniform. "Gamagori?"

"No need to throw away your life like that, Mankanshoku." Gamagori then turned his head to his upper left, which made Mako do the same thing out of curiosity on what was Ira looking at. Only to discover that it was Akira moments before swinging into the arena.

Meanwhile with the High Order Tailor, her smile only grew even larger from watching Ryuko on the verge of insanity. She only needed one small push and the true fun will finally commence. "Why should i? Remember your loss against the former monkey of the Elite 4? Or when you got Knocked Out by that silly boxer boy, twice? Your nasty butt being kicked by clowns? How you were gobbled up by that Sneaky Snake? Or how hard your friend punched you? And let's not forget your first brawl with Lady Satsuki. Wow! You were pathetic back there!"

"As if I would hear words from an abomination like you!" Ryuko didn't want to hear any more words coming from the Life Fiber Hybrid's mouth, but she couldn't stop from listening her insults.

Nui in response only made a small jiggle before dropping Ryuko into the floor again. "Pfft! What a good joke." She laughed before giving off a soft smile. "Come on Ryuko, don't be such a weeni eebie weepie baby. Even your dad was more fun to deal with than you. If you can't kill me…" She stopped before approaching Ryuko's ear before changing her innocent face into a full sadistic grin. "How are you planning on having a normal life again, even when you fully know you will never have one ever again…?" She drawled at Ryuko's ear.

And on that moment, Ryuko's sanity broke into pieces…

"That…" She drawled as she gritted her teeth while she began to tear down the Life Fiber ropes out of pure sheer wrath. "Fre**aking…"** Her body was beginning to tremble as she slowly began to get up.

"** 0…"** Senketsu stammered on a twisted and raspy voice, as he was feeling the desire of bloodthist and destruction of the Life Fibers was beginning to contaminate his mind.

Meanwhile, Joker finally landed on the arena, but of his dismay, he was too late. Now the only thing her could do is watch in anguish and despair.

"**DOES IIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" **Matoi exploded with all the fury and hatred she accumulated from the Grand Corturier, while at the same time, a gigantic burst of steam and black energy covered the entire arena.

"Horray! It's starting!" Nui jumped in joy while clapping her hands from Ryuko beginning her corruption.

Akira made the best he could to anchor his feet on the ground to not get blasted away from the tempest, but he was able to not get thrown into space. Meanwhile, Nui just casually avoided the storm by shielding herself with her trusty umbrella.

Aside from the Elite Trio who weren't affected by the waves of darkness sprouting out from Ryuko's deep heart giving an example on how powerful the 3 devas are and Satsuki Kiryuin of course, the rest couldn't been said for the rest of the audience watching the Sudden-Death Runoffs directly from Honnouji Academy.

"Nooo! I don't want to go to space! I didn't brough my panties with cute staaars!" She cried in panic as she was being blown away alongside her peers. But it wouldn't be long until a hand grasped Mako's leg to save her. "Huh? Gamagori?"

"Hold still Mankanshoku!" Gamagori exclaimed before pulling Mankanshoku down and wrapping her between his muscular arms. "Gotcha. I think you're safe now."

"Woah Gamagori! You're the best!" Mako beamed as she waved her body left and right.

"Um Hello! That twister is going to leave us without students if we don't do something!" Nonon shook Inumuta's head since she believed that he had a solution for these kinds of problems since he is the computer freak of the Student Council.

"I'm trying to do that, so don't go nailing your venomous fans over everything!" Inumuta tried to get the musician out of his grasp. "But the dark burst is messing up with the frequency of my computer!" He exclaimed while trying to shake his computer who was losing signal. "Well, might as well enlist new students."

"it won't be necessary!"

That familiar voice caught the Elite Trio by surprise. They look around, until they noticed a familiar figure with his arms crossed on the top of the benches.

"Wait! Is that?" Gamagori could not believe that it could be him, but he was.

"Magarula!"

A figure in the form of a man riding a Pegasus casted a medium-sized tornado that vacuumed in a vast majority of the No-Stars and suspiciously the former members of the Kendo Club, slowly descending them where the Elite Trio was. Although knocked out, still alive.

Oni Mask then walked down to the Bleachers to get nearby the Students while Bellerophon transformed back into that Jade Oni Mask.

"Okay, who invited the monkey to mess around?" Inumuta knew it was Sanageyama by the voice, cockiness and green hair.

"Hey. No need to bite used bones Inumuta." The now-Phantom Thief responded with snark and without looking directly at him. "There are more important issues right now." The member of Nudist Beach looked up to the arena.

"Lady Satsuki, this is bad." Soroi tried to warn the Totalitarian ruler of Honnouji Academy about Ryuko's burst of anger.

Satsuki finished up her tea before getting up from her chair and walk to to her spire and look with horror what was going on. "Ryuko… You fool…"

Back at the arena, when the dark twister cleared out, Akira looked around for Ryuko and Senketsu. "Ryuko! Senketsu!" Akira cried the names of his 2 friends to find them.

"D'oh! Don't be such a party pooper Akira." Nui slid to where the trickster was. She knew she wasn't going to be received on a positive way, and she was in the form of Akira pointing his Tailor's Dagger to her.

"I knew you were a wolf in sheep clothing this whole time… So don't pretend I'm stupid. What did you to Ryuko!?" Akira demanded answers now, only for Nui to jiggle and point to the direction where the 2 were.

Once Kurusu looked on the way Nui was pointing on, his eyes widen in pure horror and disbelief by what Senketsu has transformed. Rather than taking his usual form. The Out-of-control Kamui has morphed into a gigantic clothing monster with super-sharp teeth who let out a distorted roar, before gobbling up the now-naked Ryuko. "Ryuko… Senketsu… No…" The Phantom Thief quaveled in both despair and failure of protecting Ryuko.

And as for Nui, she was just laughing in satisfaction, watching the Phantom Thief despair and Isshin's daughter mutating into an unholy abomination of a Human and Clothing. Her uncanny appearance had sickly green skin with parts of her bodt covered with her blood, her Scissor Blade seems to be fused with her right arm while her left one became enormous. Her face resembling one of a monster with jagged and pointy teeth and glowing bloodshot eyes fit for an out of control animal. As for Senketsu's parts, they seem to be infused with the berserked Ryuko's body. Her eye bloodshotted and feral while the skirt part became an unholy mouth. Both Ryuko and Senketsu have given in by anger and the Life Fiber's desire of destruction.

"**Ahhh…. Ahhhhh… ahhh…"** The monstrous Ryuko and Senketsu both began to growl like wild animals being enraged, with every breath being heavier than the last. **"GHRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" **The monstrous mutation unleashed a powerful screech all around the arena, it broke all the crystal windows of Honnouji Academy.

"Ahahahaha! Now that's more like it! Just look at you, you're becoming a monster, just like me!" Nui rejoiced while jumping out of joy.

Meanwhile, the Kiryuin watched in diguist and horror. "So that's what Nui Harime was after." Satsuki growled before calling forth her Shadow army. "Shadow of Honnouji Academy, neutralize Ryuko Matoi! Go! Go! Go!" Satsuki ordered her Shadows as the horde rush and flew to where the monster was.

"**GhrAhGh!"** The monstrous Matoi didn't receive Satsuki's reaction that well. Once the Shadows started to attack her, she casted Heat Riser on herself to give herself a boost. A group of Decarabias were ready to cast Agilao at the same time, but the mutant charged a Megidola from her mouth and launched it at the group of stars, resulting on an explosion that disintegrated them. A Matador was ready to take down the monster, signaling of him swinging his red blanket back and forth. But for the torero would soon find his death in the form of the berserked tomboy dragging her body and grabbing the Shadow by the skull. She began to press her gigantic hand all over the head of the Shadow, until it broke like a grape. Ryuko then ate the corpse of the Matador with her skirt mouth. A horde of angels were ready to deliver divine punishment, but even still. The seraphines became toasted once the monster's second mouth began to puke her own blood. The Angels felt weaker due to the blood, just to latter be slain by Ryuko's giant hand.

"That thing will not be stopped if I don't do something!" Satsuki frowned before stepping on a button on her spire, causing the infamous red stairs to appear. She was ready to step down and finish this herself, until a hand touched her back. "Are you judging my power, Soroi?" Asked Satsuki indifferently. If it wasn't her butler stopping her, she would instantly decapitate the one who got in her way.

"No, I-i'm not miss." Soroi responded. He was like the father figure Satsuki Kiryuin would wish he had much longer. "I'm just, worried of you on overusing Junketsu. It was already bad when you first donned the Kamui, and my nephew is as concerned as me once he saw you being hurt by the infusion. I-I don't want to lose you. What if you become a monster like Ms. Ryuko? Maybe Lady Ragyo can come here and resolve this."

Satsuki acknowledge that Soroi's intentions were to protect her from going out of control. And it was a very high chance considering her Kamui being more feral. She closed her eyes for a second before placing her right hand over Soroi's. "There will be no need. As I plan to fulfill my ambition by myself and myself alone." Satsuki then put out the butler's hand out of her shoulder. "After all…" Satsuki drawled as she slowly pulled out Bakuzan out of its case like she usually does. "I cannot let Akira die this early. I'm planning to take his powers all for myself…"

Soroi understood his master's decision and he bowed in apology.

"Thanks for understanding, Soroi. Now, go and evacuate the teachers and personal of Honnouji Academy. I don't know how much longer will Joker and the Natural Elections polling place will resist." She then narrowed at Joker who was fighting the Berserker Ruko, trying to not let Nui harm her and also trying to survive the soon-to-be-destroyed arena.

"Ryuko! Senketsu! Come on! Snap out of it!" Akira struggled to calm down both the Kamui and his wearer from their anger tantrum. He was blocking and slashing with his usual Phantom Thief dagger cuz he though that his Tailor's dagger could barely resist Ryuko's attacks on that state of wrath. He was also tried to neutralize Matoi with Mothman's various ailgment skills, but it resulted to be useless.

"Try all you want Aki, but those 2 have Life Fibers all over their ears. They can't hear you!" Nui popped on ready to slash him to have herself some fun, but her Scissor Blade would soon be stopped by Valkirie's sword.

"So this was your plan all along? To transform Ryuko into a monster?" Ren demanded an explanation from Nui while blocking every attack from the Grand Corturier.

"Ding ding! You're right!" Nui then pushed back the Phantom Thief out of her sight to concentrate into beating Ryuko. "You know, I would be lying if I could say I was pretending to be your friend. I LOVE making friends, and more when they have their own benefits." Nui although being a twisted monster, she did have a spot for friends. She then looked from far away that a fist-missile was coming her way, but it didn't took her long to avoid the incoming thread by just walking away from it, causing the missile to lose her target. "D'ow… Why the sudden heel-face turn? I though you and I were Bffs, I am one of your biggest fans." Nui questioned Joker while playing with her umbrella, not before blocking Ryuko's arm slam with her Scissor Blade and Kurusu's Megaton Raid with her umbrella at the same time. "You know Aki, it kinda surprises me that you don't seem to drop your heart out once I showed you who I really am, unless…" Nui smile got wider and wider once she figured it out. "You knew it all along, you slippery snail! I knew we were really close friends."

Joker expression then made a 180 degree turn that came from angry to confident and cocky. "Heh! As if you were the first monster in human clothes that I've met in my life. You know, as much as you tried to used me to get closer to my clothes and Ryuko, I also used our friendship to watch you over. I can say that sticking with you has proven to be quite beneficial."

"Oh… So the naked apes of Nudist Beach told you about those un-stylish clothes of hope?" Nui's gesture quickly changed from innocent and bubbly to cold and sadistic. "Then I can't be a closed friend to a naked fool like you! I could kill you at this right moment, but both Lady Satsuki and Lady Ragyo really want you to live longer." Nui declared. "So we can consider our friendship over!" Harime tried to attack Akira with a Needle Blade thrust, but luckily he was quick enough to avoid it.

Once Nui broke ties with Akira, he felt his work make a brief pause before the Tower Tarot card appeared before his eyes, just to later spin upside down.

**DOUBT!**

**Your Tower Confidant is in a State of Doubt. You will not fulfil your mission until you clean your name.**

"And fun fact, you better act quick! Cuz your friend is gonna die out of blood loss if she mantains that ugly change of look! Tic toc tic toc!" Nui teased Akira, which lured Mako's attention.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?" The bobble-head gasped in horror. "Blood loss!?"

"Sheesh! Can you behave like I don't know, a normal girl for crying out loud?" Nonon tried to clam up the Underachiever, but she was received by a narrowing Gamagori instead.

"Since when Snakes know how bunnies live their lives?"

"Shut it Toad! Don't go hopping on other's ponds as if was your business!" Nonon furiously pointed at Gamagori in retaliation.

"Who cares about bunnies and snakes. I know what blood loss is because my dad steals blood from his patients to sell it for big bucks! So I know what blood loss is!" Mankanshoku shouted back to prove his point.

"Wait! How did you father managed to do those crimes without our supervision?" Gamagori was quite shocked and astonished that Mankanshoku's dad found a way to not catch the attention of the Disciplinary Committee.

"Hey! Could you stop with the chattering! At this point the whole damn place is going to be crumbled down like an expired cookie." Oni Mask reminded to his ex-colleagues about the more important issues.

"Since when are you worried about Honnouji Academy, you naked monkey?" Inumuta still didn't understood Uzu's concerns about the students, despite his betrayal.

"Be sure to bite before barking won't ya? I'm only concerned about the No-Stars. And I could care less about the One and Two-Stars." Uzu responded. "I may not be part of the Student Council anymore, but I'm at least going to start acting as a responsible one for once."

"Woah! Thanks for reminding me Mr. Stranger!" Mako thanked Sanageyama's alter ego before sprinting to save her friend. "Don't worry guys! I'll find a way to tie our friendship agaiiiin!"

"Wait Mankanshoku! It's too dangerous for you! Come back!" Gamagori wanted to stop Mako for hurting herself, but soon was stopped by Sanageyama's hand.

"Take it easy Gamagori. If there's something I learned during my days at the Fight Club, is that Mankanshoku can take on everything."

"**GhaAAh!" **The feral Ryuko cried in desperation before smashing the ground with her enormous claw, destroying the whole arena in the process. And it also made the three who were standing go on free fall.

"Oh no! I'm about to die! Whathever shall I do…" Nui said while jiggling before opening her umbrella to soft her fall while slowly descending.

A huge thud and impact were created once Berserker Ryuko crashed into the floor. Luckily for Joker, he was lucky enough to cling his hook onto the spike of his pillar once again and later land on the ground safely.

The nudist's weren't left behind.

"God… What a mess." Mikisugi drawled with a tired voice while rubbing the back of his head.

"Shit! At this point, I can't get a good shot! How am I able to calm that bitch's ass?" Omiko hissed on a fit, until he saw Tsumugu prepare his stuff.

"Don't get your fumes up, Hakodate. I'm going it." Tsumugu said before standing up and loading his gun.

"Wait, a-are you sure? You know we're talking about the Grand Corturier and an Breserked Kamui on the same bowl of cereal, right?" Mikisugi made Tsumugu jog his memory about the immense power of Nui Harime and Ryuko Matoi.

"tsch! Might as well die as a proud nudist than food for the COVERS." Tsumugu snarled in response. "I won't let Kinue's sacrifice be in vain, and much less if it involves Nui Harime." Tsumugu then activated his transmittor to communicate with Maiko. "Are the Anti-Life Fibers weapons ready?"

"Fufufufufufu… I'd though you'll never ask." Maiko reaccommodated her glasses on a villainous way before revealing a chunk of upgraded weapons for Tsumugu to use that was carrying a drone. "Using Honnouji's stolen data, I was able to perfect these babies up! And now it's the best season to use them."

Tsumugu smirked in response before picking up the weapons. "Here Pussycat, you'll need one of these." Tsumugu handed Mona a Bleach-throwing Bazooka. "You're our 2nd strongest member, so if you still got balls to save your pal, then you're going with me."

"Say no more!" Morgana exclaimed. "I maybe not be able to summon my Persona right now, but even still, Joker needs our help! And as a team, it is our duty to help!"

Tsumugu smiled to Mona's speech. He snapped his fingers to make the kitten accompany him, which he did. Both members of Nudist Beach ran as fast as they could to aid Akira.

As for Satsuki, she was walking to the battlefield with her Elite Trio on her behind. "How is the evacuation of Students?"

"It's on it's way, milady." Inumuta Informed her. "Let's say that we had some, outside help."

Satsuki was a bit puzzled about what Inumuta referred to.

"Huh… Never knew that Kamuis can become so powerful." Nonon added while watching the One-Stars fall off the bleachers as she was chewing some bubblegum.

"That's why I have to stop her." She said before turning her eyes yellow and activate her Kamui.

"LIFE FIBER OVERRIDE! KAMUI JUNKETSU!"

"Save as many students as you can!" Satsuki Kiryuin ordered her elite soldiers before rushing into the battle to stop Ryuko and Nui.

"Well, time to go to work." Inumuta was preparing himself to jump, but stopped once he noticed Ira Gamagori gritting his teeth.

"DAMN IT!" He cried in pure anger before slamming his fist into the ground. "We shouldn't sitting our asses here and do nothing about! We're Lady Satsuki's Elite Trio! We should be there helping her and not be mere spectators."

"We WERE the Elite Trio! Or are you really feeling that suicidal today? You don't have a Goku Uniform and yet, you still decide to launch your ass against a Kamui out of control?" Nonon was quite surprised that from all the Elites, Ira Gamagori felt unpleased.

"You're doing this for Mankanshoku, aren't you? Seems that her stupidity has rub into your body." Houka added to tease Gamagori. "But then again, you do have a point. We're Lady Satsuki's strongest troops, and watching in aphathy while we have the chance to fight would be a betrayal for Honnouji Academy and Lady Satsuki's ambittions."

Ira grunted in frustration. The reason why he wanted to jump straight into the action was thanks to Kurusu's bond with him and how it made him reflect his ways. "Say what you want, I don't have anything to lose since I'm a No-Stars just like you. Even when I hate to say this, some rules are meant to be broken for a greater good!"

As for Mako, she was doing her best to come into the fight as fast as she could. "Ryuko! Your blood! Don't waste it, it's worth for a lot of money!" She hopelessly tried to run as fast as she could, but she was becoming too tired.

But then, the Mankanshoku family arrived on their van on time.

"Oh, hi Mako. Are you enjoying the Sudden Death Run offs?" Barazo happily asked her daughter while having the rest of the family on the back of the car.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" The bobble-head asked surprised of her parents and brother's arrival on Honnouji Academy.

"Oh, about that. we though that we could have a better view here to cheer Ryuko and Ren from the distance. Anyway, do you know a sweet place to sit?" The dad of the Mankanshokus quickly changed topic, unaware of the disaster that was going on.

"Ghaaah!" Ren cried in pain while crashing between Mako and the others due to Ryuko launching him far away.

"Gyah!" Mako cried in surprised, until she and the others realized that it was Ren.

"REN! WE THOUGH WE WOULD NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN!" The whole Mankanshoku family quickly hugged Akira with a group bear hug, while crying tears of pure joy.

"Ugh! What the hell are you doing!? This is way too dangerous to walk around here!" Ren struggled to breath, while still warning the Mankanshoku family about the sudden battle that was happening. "And please, can you stop with the hugging? You're asphyxiating me!"

The Mankanshokus quickly released the wounded Phantom Thief out of their deadly love affection. "Hey! It isn't my fault that we wanted to cheer you up Ren!" Mataro reclaimed.

"Oh! So that's what you're referring to, don't you Ren?" Sukuyo then looked at the fight that is involving between Ryuko, Nui and now Satsuki.

Mataro was scared shitless by not only Ryuko's appearance, but also the magnitude of the hits the 3 girls made when their blades collide.

"Crap! At this rate, Ryuko is going to die sooner!" Ren cursed while slamming his fist at the roof of the car in anger.

"Hey! We don't have time to whine right now! T-there's must be something we can do if it means to help a family member! Come on! There's must be a way to redeem ourselves!" Barazo surprisingly seem to be determined to help. Maybe Mataro's speech back at the incident of the S.M.T. Uniform helped on the Mankanshoku couple to have a change of heart.

Joker was worried about the family's wellbeing, but he can't deny that he needs help. "Perhaps there is. Suyuko, do you have a croquette go fetch me?"

"Why even ask? I'm always packed with croquettes!" Ms. Mankanshoku then pulled out a recently cooked croquette from who knows.

The wild card grabbed the croquette with gratitude and ate it, causing his stamina and powers to replenish. He didn't knew why but the Mankanshoku's croquettes were something spectacular fot the palate. "Thanks. Make sure to treat any injured students out there. Students with Goku Uniforms tend to be more resistant, so make sure to first prioritize the No-Stars and then the others."

"No prob! Family, we got ourselves an emergency!" Barazo told the others while pressing a button, causing the family car to get a red siren and change their sign to "Mankanshoku's Back-Alley On-Call Clinic" while Mako hopped into the car. "Alright, let's hope the Kiryuin give us a big reward for this!" Mr. Mankanshoku exclaimed before pressing the gas pedal, causing the car to rocket himself to the aid of the Students. Meanwhile, Kurusu ran to where the big fight was to find a way to turn her friend back to normal. He lost all of his colleagues, and he won't do the same mistake again.

Back with the girls, Satsuki avoided a slam from the mosnter's giant arm while Harime evaded it with a ballet spin, seeming to enjoy the destruction.

"Woah Lady Satsuki! You look gorgeous on that Kamui! Sorry for forgetting on complimenting ya!" Nui told her step-sister while the Kiryuin got pushed back by the slam of Ryuko's fist.

"Save your compliments for yourself, Nui Harime. Are you that out of your mind that you already are?" She interrogated the Grand Corturier before counterattacking the monstrous Kamui wielder with a slash that provoque an extreme gust of air, pushing the berserk beast a bit behind.

"Well, have you noticed how strong Dr. Matoi's Kamui is? I just wanted to help you on getting rid off her bastard child. Can't a sister be kind to you?" She asked before complementing Satsuki's attack by creating a bomb in the form of a Medium Size Life Fiber sphere and latter bat it against Ryuko, causing a big explosion in the process.

"Don't lie to me. I know fully aware of your vegetive intentions against the Matoi family for taking your eye." Satsuki responded before watching Ryuko ram into the 2 girls, only for the dictator of Honno to counterattack with a Horizontal slash. Causing the monster to bleed even more.

"See? You and I are one of the same!" Nui then jumped over Ryuko to restrain her with a web of Life Fibers, only for the abomination to destroy her attempts by cutting the net hit her Scissor Blade arm.

"Don't even think about comparing myself to a living doll like you who's only purpose it to serve the Kiryuin." Satsuki reclaimed in anger.

"Aw come on! At least I have my charm!" Nui replied while pinching one of her "Sister's" cheeks.

Satsuki slapped away Nui's hand from her face. "Your definition of charming left much to be desired."

"But you gotta be honest sis, Ryuko's charm Is quite admirable. I just looove how she always come back for you. Like if you were rivals or something, don't you think?"

"Are you trying to mock me by comparing me to that poor excuse of a Kamui Wielder?" Satsuki response was her pointing Nui's throat with her Bakuzan. "Akira Kurusu is my arch-nemesis. We both know it well, I'm a messenger of Order while he is an envoy of Chaos. Just because Ryuko Matoi has a Kamui squeezing her flesh doesn't mean that she can stand against me."

"Well then, why do you call this evenly match then?" Nui then pointed to Ryuko who snuck behind the tyrant, blasting a fire breath out of her skirth mouth.

"_**Don't think so, Ho!"**_

Jack Frost made an ice breath to counterattack the monstrous Kamui's wielder Fire breath. From the steam provoked by the impact of both elements, Akira Kurusu descended into the scene ready to stop his friend.

"What took you so long to return, Akira Kurusu?" Satsuki asked the Phantom Thief from her behind, not even trying to look back.

"I could ask you the same question. "Ms. Student Council President". The Mankanshoku family is currently treating any injured students." Joker smirked without looking at the Kiryuin that was on her back. "Seems that we both have the same objective for once. I suggest that we should make a temporal truce." Joker added. Both wanted to stop Matoi's rampage for different reasons. Satsuki from not letting Ryuko destroy Honnouji Academy and Akira to save Ryuko.

Satsuki didn't had any other choice, but to accept. "Fine… But don't think I'll have mercy on you once we cross paths again, you damn criminal."

"Ugh! Who invited this jerk into our party?" Nui tried to slice Kurusu by surprise, but…

**BANG! BANG BANG!**

She missed the attack once she tried to avoid the upcoming Needle Blades.

"You're not laying a single damn Life Fiber finger on the kid." Tsumugu snarled at the Grand Corturier while pointing his Needle Gun at Nui.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Nui owled at the nudist, until she recognized his outfit and also Morgana. "Oh right! You must be one of those naked monkeys and you're Aki's adorable kitty. Oh well…" Nui sighted before raising both Needle Blade and Scissor Blade with both of her hands. "Time to Di-"

**Boom!**

Nui Harime got covered on Bleach thanks to Morgana's Bazooka, causing her Life Fibers to weakened.

"Huh! Seems that Life Fibers can't stand any kind of liquid thing that can dirty them. Quite astonishing." Morgana smiled, looking at Nui Harime freaking out.

"Hey! No Fair! How am I gonna fight you dumnuts at the same time?" Nui asked herself while biting her lip and trying to clean herself from the Bleach all over her body. Being a hybrid means that things like juice and coffee can cause spots in your flesh. "Oh, I know! Mon-Mignon Prêt-à-Porter!" She chanted out, causing a clone of herself to poof from a smoke of air. "There! Now it's a 2v2! Let's play!" Both clones exclaimed at the same time before rushing themselves against Tsumugu. But their Needle Blades would be stopped by Morgana's Tailor Sabre.

"You 2 take care of Ryuko. Me and Mohawk will entertain your friend!" Morgana informed the 2 before pushing back the Nui Clones. But the 2 twin-tailed blondes striked back, making the Cat struggle.

"In that case…" Satsuki snapped her fingers, making Morgana's collar open, liberating the cat from his restrain of not being able to use his Persona.

"B-but why?"

"We all striving for the same objective right now. We'll settle our differences much later. This special S.C.C. Resonates with my desires, but its still on its beta phase." Satsuki explained before blocking a spike missile coming from Ryuko. "Now go, and distract Nui Harime!"

"This doesn't make us friend, Ms. Queen Bitch!" Tsumugu grunted before the both of them lured Nui Harime inside the school to stop her from interrupting Ren and Satsuki from stopping the berserk Ryuko.

"Believe me, I never intend to…" Satsuki muttered in peace. "Akira! Don't let your guard down! Ryuko Matoi is acting by instinct rather than with her mind, so her attacks can be very unpredictable! Don't let your feeling toward there disrupt you!"

Akira grunted by the response. "I'll only allow you to kill her once it is shown she's beyond salvation." He replied before Summoning Raoul for the battle.

"tch! Usual of you, Joker." The Kiryuin snarled before sprinting herself against the Kamui monster with her Bakuzan in hand, making a small leap and slice Ryuko from above. But the Life Fiber abomination was faster than they think. She was able to block the incoming attack with her giant arm.

"Akira! Now!" Satsuki gave the Phantom Thief a greenlight as Ryuko was mostly busy with blocking the attack.

"_Sorry for this, Ryuko…" _Akira lamented himself before doing what he must do. He holded a dark energy ball from a palm of his hands before putting the 2 hands together. "Eiagon!" The teenager exclaimed, expelling a powerful laser beam of darkness against the monster. Satsuki was quick to get off the way, blasting Matoi far away. But the monster managed to stand still.

"Don't you think that I'm done with you!" Satsuki exclaimed as her Bakuzan began to be enveloped by a holy light. "I Satsuki Kiryuin, also possessed new powers!" She cried before pointing her Sword at the monster. "Kougaon!" Satsuki cried, causing various pillars of light to descend from the sky, damaging Ryuko due to the intensity of the light.

There was even more! Due to both darkness and light colliding, it provoked a massive white and black explosion that covered the entire courtyard. It was so intense, that it sent rubbles of Honnouji Academy far away into Tokyo bay.

"Oh! That what I call a firework show!" Both Nui's clapped, watching the chaos from the hallways to take a break from chasing the bunnies. But for her dismay, it gave the opportunity to both Tsumugu and Morgana strike the Nuis with a barrage of missiles, causing a good-size explosion.

"Was that enough?" Morgana huffed and asked the Nudist. But his answer would be answered by Nui crawling through the ceiling of the halls like some sort of spider, and land ready to slice the both of them. Although, she was still no match for Diego's sword and Tsumugu's Needle Gun who was resistant enough to even block a Scissor Blade.

"Geez! Talk about being a stubborn piece of doo-doo poo-poo!" Nui jiggled while continuing to slash her way onto her opponent's internal organs. But each slash was blocked by either the Needle Gun, Tailor's Saber or Diego's sword. "I mean like, how can a run of the mill human like you is able to resist so much? Either that or the writer really favors you and doesn't give a flying feather about power level! But, I cannot blame that cutie. This fanfic must go on after all."

"Then let's see how much you resist on screen!" Morgana then loaded a vial of chemicals into his slingshot. "Take this!" He exclaimed flinging his slingshot against Nui Harime.

Upon impact, the vial took the grand corturied by surprise, it made her stop her attacks. "Hey! No fair! Don't you know how hard is to get rid of liquids on your skin when you're a Life Fi-Ugh… My head feels all woogie googlie…" Harime mumbled feeling the entire world going in circles. In fact the Vial was a Confusion Vial that made the Grand Corturier confused.

"Shut your light off!" Tsumugu then proceed to kick Harime with a roundhouse kick, launching her to the end of the Hallway with a powerful attack.

Once the Life Fiber girl reached impact, she noticed that she was surrounded by thousands of explosives. But she didn't cared, nor was afraid. "Oh well, I guess you can't win them all." Nui just accepted her brief defeat at the hands of the monkeys for now by just shrugging her shoulders.

"Hope you're ready to blast off Mohawk, cuz' this is gonna hurt!" Morgana exclaimed while preparing a Wind attack with Diego to provoque more damage to the High Tailor.

Tsumugu only smirked in response. He was ready to press the button to blast away Nui Harime. "Let's see how much of monkeys we are when you shove this!"

MAGURUDYNE MIRACLE BLASTOFF!

When both nudists shouted the name of their coming attack, it not only provoque a huge windy blast inside Honnouji Academy, but the red letters that said the name of the attack broke once Nui crashed over them, causing those damn letters to fall off.

Joker and the Kiryuin stood still. Hoping that the Life Fiber demon could calm her nerves. "Seems that your comrades are doing well on distracting the Grand Couturier." Satsuko commented on the explosion that happened, but Joker was mostly concentrated on where the hell those letters came from.

But both knew that the Berserk Ryuko was far away from done, even by the magnitude of that attack.

Both rivals made a battle stance as they saw the monstrous girl crawling over where they were between the clouds of the impact that light and dark attack left.

"**GrHgh!"** Ryuko growled before charging up another attack.

"Brace yourself! She's probably going to breath fire again or throw us her blood!" Akira warned Satsuki, which reminded her to have her guard up as always.

Once Ryuko reached the full charge, the vanished like a character from Dragon Ball Z. Which took both the Thief and Ruler by surpse.

"What the? Where did she go?" Satsuki cursed while turning her head to know where the monster went.

Joker knew that she could be anywhere. But luckily for the 2, he was able to sense others with the ability the God of Control gifted him while imposing as Igor. "Focus…" He sighted before closing his eyes, using his third eye ability to track down Ryuko. It's a move where Joker needs to be calm in order to work. He looked around, until he discovered that Ryuko was behind them. He was about to counterattack, but it was too late.

"**gHaAh!"** Shouted the beast, before puking out a river of blood out of her both mouths, covering the Kiryuin and the wild card in blood.

Both the Thief and the Kiryuin fell to their knees after that. "W-why do I feel heavier…? I'm feeling, weaker…" Satsuki grunted trying to get up, but she felt too weak to stand up.

"I-it must be the blood! It's weakening us!" Akira deduced, trying to find a Persona to purify them from their ailment. But no matter which one he chose, he wasn't able to find one. It wasn't anything like anger, sleep, fear or even brainwash. This was something similar to Madarame's attack when he splashed his team with weakening Ink, only this one is even more effective.

"**GhrAaAaAAAAAAAaaaaAaHh!" **The female monster made a backwards leap in order to charge against her 2 opponents with a headbutt rush. Akira quickly summoned Raoul to cover him and Satsuki with his wings to brace for impact.

**THUD!**

Once the Thief and the Heiress opened their eyes, they noticed a large figure pushing the monster girl back. The 2 of them took no time to conclude who it was.

"Gamagori? I directly order you to evacuate the students!" Satsuki scolded her half-naked shield from defying an order. As for Kurusu, he was glad that Gamagori quickly appear to get their back.

"F-forgive me Lady Satsuki, but I couldn't let this disgrace of a Student curb stomp you!" The ex-chair of the Disciplinary Committee shouted out. "I may not be on the position to correct Ryuko Matoi from her behavior, but I'm still your shield!" The giant exclaimed before glazing his eyes onto Matoi's shadowy ones. "RYUKO MATOI, CONTROL YOURSELF!" Ira let out a colossal roar before lifting Ryuko with all of her strength and later thrust her into the ground with a back arch throw, causing a big crater around them to appear.

Such feat left the Ruler of Honnouji's eyes widen. To think that Gamagori's resolve would lead to him impaling an out of control Kamui wielder into the ground, without the help of a Goku Uniform. Maybe him hanging out with Kurusu prove to be quite beneficial for her troops.

The muscular giant then fell into one kneel, expelling out heavy pants out of his mouth. After all, hitting a Kamui Wielder half-naked can prove to be quite tiresome. "This is all the help can provide. Lady Satsuki, Kurusu, I'll leave the rest to you, the other Elites shall aid you if you seem necessary. I'll go help the Mankanshokus to rescue fellow peers." Gamagori said his regards before using his last bits of strength to jump high to seek students in help.

But back to the Nudists, Hakodate was aiming for Ryuko with intentions to shoot the girl with the special bullet she has prepared. "To think that musclebound freak could be helpful for once, but I'm beginning to respect him. Weird…"

"Ryuko… Please forgive me for this, but better die human than live as a monster…" Mikisugi muttered in grief. He, just like Akira, wanted to find a way to revert back Ryuko to normal, but it seems that the options were becoming short by each red blood cell Matoi drops out of her body. "At my signal, shoot the bullet. We only have 3 shots, but make every one of them count as the last one!"

Omiko nodded. She wasn't sure on how much will Akira and Satsuki can hold Ryuko occupied, even when covered by the blood. as both of them were making their best attempts to block Ryuko's bestial attacks. Even when they felt weak, they seem to still able to hold Matoi from destroying everything. "All odds prove of this shot to be a 80% chance of hitting! So no holding back!"

But once Omiko was about to pull the trigger, Matoi who recently finished from shoving both Akira and Satsuki into the ground, stopped and turned her head 180 grades only to spot the nudists.

"What the!? She spotted us?" Ogure gasped in the surprise. To think that such monster was able to detect people from far distances, it was truly terryfing.

"Ah, ah, ah! I don't think so."

**Boop!**

With the press of a button, turrets coming from the walls of Honnouji began to shoot out a full barrage of Needle bullets. Unlike the normal Needles used by Nudist Beach, these ones seem to piecre through Matoi's rough skill, paralyzing her in the process.

"Surprised Milady? And I'm sure you too, Kurusu." Smugged Inumuta who was standing besides the 2. "Using your organization's needles, I've managed to upgrade them even more and also become able to even pierce the roughest of skins. So the Kamui's Life Fibers are being neutralized for now." Inumuta opened the collar of his tracksuit to give his explanation. "Me and Iori designed those turrets to avoid any more incidents similar to the one that happened back at your first days at Honnouji Academy, Kurusu. I must thank you for giving us this idea in the first place."

"Seems you got wrapped up in trouble. Huh… Me and my tail always always there to saving ya." Morgana walked by, casting Salvation on both Akira and Satsuki with Diego, wiping away the blood from their bodies. Houka just shrugged before jumping aways. He still wanted to make sure the cameras of Honnouji Academy could record the whole fight to gather important data.

"Hmph… I appreciate the help of your accomplice,Kurusu." Satsuki sighted in relief before standing up and shoot out 2 missiles in the form of Junketsu's eyes from her shoulders against Ryuko, exploding on contact with the monster.

"Save the compliments for later! We don't care if they come from you!" Morgana responded back to the Student Council President before pointing his Bazooka backwards into the ground. "Ready for blastoff!" Morgana exclaimed, pulling the trigger of his bazooka and launching him into a far distance, ready to clash with Ryuko "Take this!" Morgana exclaimed, summoning a thousand Spring Boxing gloves all over the place, each one of them striking down at Matoi. Some hits and some misses. But the hits outnumbered the misses.

"Don't leave me behind!" Akira followed Morgana from behind, doing a long jump that jumped over Ryuko. "Go!" Kurusu quickly changed over Alice, who ordered an army of giant teddie bears to rush the monster girl. Similar to what happened with Fizzy, the bears exploded in contact, causing a great explosion around them.

Ryuko seem to take a lot of hits from the attack that was leaving her too numb, she could barely stans on one of her 2 disfigured, growling in anger. But soon she came face to face with Satsuki Kiryuin.

"I'm having enough of your foolery Matoi!" She exclaimed in anger as she rised he sword once again, hoping that this slice could end her for good. "If you're not able to control your emotions, then I'll have no other option but to kill-"

**BANG!**

Satsuki Kiryuin received a Needle shot on her forehead, paralyzing her in the process. She was really surprised on how Akira was able to shoot her without her noticing it. "Why do you have to been this stubborn, Kurusu?"

"It's not my fault that you're trying to kill of her in the first go! I know that she must be there somewhere! She just needs help." Akira scolded Satsuki while walking forward the monstrous Girl-Kamui mutation. "And don't take me like an idiot. I'll kill her if she seems to be beyond salvation… For her own good that is…"

Joker without fear bent over Ryuko, looking over her face. "Ryuko, I know that you must be there… You seem to be scared, confused and well, angry… But I know you're stronger than this. I know that you should be happy for knowing your dad's killer, and yet you seem to find yourself trapped within walls of wrath. Just calm yourself and listen to my voice…" Joker tried to touch Ryuko's face slowly. Only to be greeted by the monster now holding his left hand within her big meaty claws.

"R-ryuko! Y-you're better than this damnit!" Akira struggle on remaining cool, but Ryuko slowly pressed his arm slowly, squeezing the wild card and causing his bones to slowly being crushed, making him agonize in sheer pain. It didn't help that her whole body was super-hot (Literally and not figuratively) and it was severely burning his skin off and forcing him to sceam off even more. This sure takes the meaning of "Hot-Blood" to a whole new level of its own.

The Life Fiber beast then put her friend closer to her face, staring on his eyes with her big golden eyes. "**Do-.N'´t C-0m3!" **She cried on a twisted voice, before tossing Akira into a nearby wall, causing one big crash on the instant.

"Well, that didn't worked out…" Akira grunted before casting a small healing Skill on himself and clean off the debris all over himself. But nonetheless, it seem that Ryuko is still there,but he needed to act fast.

Ryuko then let out a scream, causing a burst of blood out of her body, but in return it healed her completely.

"What? She regenerated?" Satsuki yelled in anger. But she got a plan out of there. It may not like Kurusu, but she could care less about what happens to Ryuko Matoi at this point when she's destroying her Academy.

Matoi wouldn't be let herself be numb ears from this point. She charged her vocal choirs, and later release a gigantic sound projectile made out of her unholy screams, just for Satsuki and Akira.

"As if I let you lay a single finger on Lady Satsuki, New Girl!" Nonon stepped in, being now in front of her best friend. She crossed her arms, creating a dark aura bubble all around her. Once the sonar projectile came in contact with the aura, Jakuzure opened her eyes on a dramatic way before absorbing the sound all around the barrier and pushing it with her arms. "Go! Nonon Mubyōshi!" She exclaimed, deflecting the scream against Ryuko, causing her to fly away into a pile of debris. "Heh! To think the Hooker's move that defeated me could be useful." Nonon then turned her head toward the Kiryuin and the Phantom Thief who was standing beside her. "So, how did I do Lady Satsuki? And did I let you impressed Akira?" Nonon oogled at the Phantom Thief, waiting for her approval.

The wild card smiled softly and gave a thumb up, which was enough to knock over Jakuzure out of thirst.

Inumuta quickly picked up Nonon to prevent her from interfeting. "I I think that I'll take the snake with me so you can't accidentally kill her, Lady Satsuki." Inumuta informed Satsuki Kiryuin before returning to the Academy.

"Just have it sure that the next time you disobey my direct orders, I won't be so merciful. Even if it's the 3 of you." Satsuki warned her Elite Trio as she watched them evacuate the other students

But soon, the 2 would be intercepted by surpsise by a huge flaming breath coming from Ryuko's belly mouth. But help would be on its way.

"It's time for my great debut! Trojan Twister!"

From then, a gigantic gust of wind who had pieces of a trojan horse managed to direct the flames towars the sky, leaving a hole on the red clouds. Not only that, but the trojan parts flew upwards and then fell down into Ryuko, shoving her into a pile of remnants of a giant wooden decoy.

"What the!?" Satsuki was absolutely surprised on who saved her, but she would soon find out on by the voice alone. "It seems that its true. I'm impressed that a monkey like you chose to swing back to Honnouji Academy, Uzu Sanageyama."

"Psht! As if I would care about your compliments now!" Sanageyama landed in front of both Akira and the leader of Honno Town with a flip jump, only to pose dramatically upon landing. He seem to be prepared for the moment he place a foot again at Honnouji Academy. And for even more surpsises, a splotlight flashed on Oni Mask's Direction while the both of them heard japaneze claps reminiscent of a Kabuki theatre.

"Behold! The debut of the new Phantom Thief Honno City desired!" The Oni Masked Thief exhaled while doing another dramatic pose. "I am the wind that hit evil where it hurts it the most! I am the sword cutting the corrupt in half! I am the vigilante of the fallen North Kanto gang!" And from there, Sanageyama's Persona manisfested. Just like the real Bellerophon, it consisted of a overly muscular man riding a white Pegasus. But the Greek deity seem to wear a tattered leather jacket, a punk biker helment, blue jeans and black boots while holding a spear while for the Pegasus seem to be covered on a silver armor and a beautiful green male. "I, am, the Greaaaaaaat ONI MASK!" Sanageyama bellowed while doing another dramatic pose, waiting some sort of compliment for the 2.

But what he did received was an akward silence from everyone, even the Berserked Ryuko froze in place from just watching that super-akward entance in the middle of nowhere.

"You know, I don't really seem the point of being a Phantom Thief when our enemies know our identities." Mona walked in with some bruises on his body being visible for everyone to see.

"Any information on Harime Mona?" Joker asked his cat before passing him a Devil Fruit for the cat to eat and replenish his health, alongside one of Mako's croqutttes.

"Tsumugu seems to been holding back Nui quite well. Even though he's able to throw hands against her, I doubt that he will resist any longer." He informed the leader of the Phantom Thieves. It wouldn't take him long enough to notice Uzu's new clothes. "Well then, seems that you finally awaken your Persona. To be honest, considering how reckless and rebellious you mostly are, it's surprises me on how long it took you to awaken." The creation of the Velvet Room snarked at Oni Mask. It surprised both Joker and Mona to find out that people indeed are capable of awakening Personas in this world.

"Uh… HEY! No need to be all that smug, you piece of shit! Hell, how can you act so wise if you're only a cat?" Sanageyama hissed in anger at the cat before preparing another attack for Ryuko. "I'll show you how much I have improved. Hiya!" Sanageyama then threw out a gust of sharp wind against the monster. But unfortunately, Ryuko just deflected it by casting Makrakarn just like Joker. Sanageyama was lucky to dodge his own attack thanks to his Tengatsu. "Sheesh! One move there and I would be dead for sure."

"Typical of beginners." Morgana sighted In annoyance. "Your moves are sloppy. You need to watch over your opponent's moves and strike when they're weak." Morgana scolded the teenager.

"Are you all done with your petty chat?" Satsuki asked the thieves to try them regain concentration on their main target. "And you're still as reckless as ever Sanageyama. No matter for now! Stay behind my lead and I shall lead you to victory!" The Kiryuin then sprinted herself into the monster teenage girl. The wild card and the cat followed the matriach's lead.

"H-hey! I don't take orders form you anymore, dammit!" Sanageyama let a stomp in frustration, but everyone was mostly busy on following the lady of war's plan. So he had no other choice but to follow his piers.

"Ryuko Matoi!" Satsuki screamed the name of the nuisance of Honnouji Academy before launching a sword beam alongside 2 Junketsu eye missiles against the girl.

"**SatZuK-1-i1 KlrY.2UIN!"** Matoi then smashed the ground, creating a ground red energy proyectile coming toward the School Council President.

Once both attacks clashed, it created an explosion massive enough to please a pyromaniac. But of course, the winner of such fight between power was the Kiryuin thanks to her willpower, making Matoi take steps back.

"Gotcha! Kougaon!" Akira then launched a barrage of 3 pillars of light coming from the sky to combo the attack, making the mutated tomboy grunt in pain. "Morgana, let's go!" Akira quickly slid between the monster's legs as she tried to stab him with the scissor arm, giving a high-five to pass the baton to Mona.

"Time to put my paws into action!" Mona exclaimed before casting a small healing Skill on Kurusu. Mona climbed the abomination's body and poked her to call up her attention. Once it did, the monster didn't though it twice before attacking with a double dark laser beam coming from both mouths. But the Phantom Thief was more aginle for the monster to grasp upon. Of course, from facing all sorts of Palace rulers, it gives you experience in the job. "You're better than this, Senketsu. So try to control your impulses!" Morgana cried to the Kamui before summoning Diego.

"**K1llL…" **The lower mouth grunted in bloodlust. **"KIIILL!" **The mutated Senketsu attacked the cat burglar with another fire breath.

"Oh no, you don't!" Sanageyama used Bellerophon's Garula to control the flames once more. "Sendin' it right back at ya!" Oni Mask quickly pushed the flames back at Ryuko. And since the monster is made out of Life Fibers, it provoked severe injuries on it. "Ha! How about that? 1 week later and I'm still better than you, Matoi! Come on!"

"Don't get too arrogant again!" Morgana wanted to remind the green monkey about his downfall. "This will sure give us an advantage! Pulinpa!" Morgana then thew out 4 light projectiles that his Ryuko, making her vision to become blurrier. "Hey Uzu! It's up to you!" Morgana then boosted himself once again with the bleach bazooka, hitting Ryuko with the rocket while passing the batton to Oni Mask.

As for Gamagori, he was done on rescuing the students laying all over the Academy, but his mood would soon change up once he saw the Mankanshoku family risking their lives to save students too. "Mankanshoku? What are you doing here? It's too dangerous to walk around these parts!"

"Oh, hi Gamagori. Ren told us to help with the rescue and treating of the students. Don't worry, we're having this under control!" Mako clarified by giving a positive thumb up to the former chair of the Disciplinary Committee.

"Hey! Maybe we can have something in return for shortening your job don't we?" Barazo came out from the window to seek compensation for their good deed, but he was just smacked by Mataro with a paper fan.

"You gotta be shitting me dad! I though you were already over that!" The youngest child of the Mankanshoku family scolded his father for wanting some ssort of reward.

Gamagori sighted at the oddities of the family of the slums, just to later watch Ren, Satsuki, Sanageyama and Morgana trade punches against Ryuko. He then looked at Mako, then to Ryuko, then to Mako, and then to Ryuko. "Now that I think about it… Mankanshoku, if you want to save your friend, I think I have a plan."

"Heh! Now's my time to shine!" Sanageyama rubbed his neck before starting his assault. The monster girl tried to reach Sanageyama, but the dude was too agile and fast it was like trying to catch a fly with your hand. And being confused didn't help at all. "Ahhh! MEN!" Without opening the case of his new sword, Oni Mask smacked Ryuko on her disfigured head. "DO!" He then hit her on her stomach. "KOTE!" And finally, on her legs. "MEN! DO! KOTE! MEN! DO! KOTE! MEN! DO! KOTE!" Sanageyama was about to then take the final blow. "Gyaaaah! SKULL CRACKER!" Sanageyama alongside his new Persona deliver a powerful head-butt, inflicting huge damage against the monster. Thus, causing her to leak less blood. But she was still about to give more fight.

"Where do you think you're going?" A badly beaten Tsumugu then pressed a remote button, causing explosions all around Akira's pillar, making it fall over Ryuko. Luckily, Sanageyama managed to get out of the way before being crushed, but the same cannot be said for Matoi. Although suriviving, she was stunned by the magnitude of the crumble that fell upon her.

"What are you waiting for? Calm that girl already!" Tsumugu walke between the group to remind them about their main mission.

"Strange. The last time a nudist helped me, it was mostly indirectly." Satsuki commented without losing her sight on her target.

"Where you think you're going, silly?" Nui joined the conversation, ready to strike Tsumugu, but her Scissor Blade would soon be blocked by Morgana and Sanageyama's weapons.

"We'll hold back Nui Harime! You 2 make sure to make Ryuko come back to her senses!" the burglar cat informed Satsuki before the 3 would be run over by clones.

"I hate to admit it, but your friends are right." Satsuki closed her eyes to push away her pride for a moment and let her common sense take the wheel. "Let's take down Ryuko Matoi with our combined streght!"

On that moment, the Wishing Star Jose gave Joker that was being hold on one of his pockets began to shine. One Joker noticed the glow, he looked back at the Kiryuin and smirked. "Alright, It's Showtime!"

**SHOWTIME!**

Both Joker and Satsuki were standing on 2 pillars with each one holding a banner. Joker's had the symbol of the Phantom Thieves of Heart while the one the Kiryuin holds has the symbol of Honnouji Academy, not to mention that Joker was emitting a crimson red light while his rival flashed a pure white light.

Both teenagers pulled out their best weapons and sprinted against one another. Each time their blades clashed with one another, mountains around them began to tear down due to the magnitude of their power alone.

Both Kurusu and Kiryin continued to trade hits for some time, until the both of them looked straight at the monstrous Ryuko. They redirected their attack against the monster, causing a gigantic explosion all around them.

After that, the sworn enemies landed back at the grounds of Honnouji Academy on both of their feet. But the same cannot apply to Ryuko that received a gigantic beatdown and was lying a big crater.

"I can say that for our first time making a team, it was quite nice. I wonder how you do it to create those pocket dimensions?" Satsuki asked the Phantom Thief about how he was able to use those Showtime attacks.

Joker was as clueless as she. The only thing he knew is that Jose's Wishing star was the major factor on how he was able to pull these sorts of Showtime attacks out of the blue. "I'll go check if Ryuko is calmed." He informed the Kiryuin before approaching the monstrous berserker who seem to barely able to move her twisted limbs.

Kurusu placed her hand into Ryuko's arm. Of course, she did not took it lightly by hissing at the thief. Her body still was hot, but not to the point of burning like hell. It rather felt, warm… "Hmmm… Seems that you stopped leaking blood. But, how can I turn you back to normal?" Ren asked himself. Thinking about every major solution he could find. That's when he got an idea, but first he had to de-transform.

"**G-o0… A vVaY!.11!" **The monstrous teenager snarled at the thief from the other world, feeling some sort of antagonism against the boy who once saved her life. **"G,0 VMaY…"**

"How pitful… Still thinking that you can make a difecence by talking." Satsuki was growing impatient by these friendship moments and decided to draw her blade. She was approaching Ren, ready to decapitate the monster once and for all.

"Lady Satsuki! Wait!"

The voice of her shield made the empress stop her road for a moment. "It surprises me on how recently you've been disapproving my just actions. What is your excuse now, Gamagori?"

Gamagori felt an arrow pierce through her chest by Satsuki's cold words of disapproval. But he still wants to redeem himself and do what he thinks he must do for the sake of Honnouji Academy, even if it risks his position. "Forgive me for disapproving your actions, Lady Satsuki. But, I think I found a better solution." Ira then hold Mako from one of his hands and released her.

"Ryuko?" Mako eyes were beginning to become blurrier by the soon-to-be river of tears. "RYUUKO!" The bouncy bunny ran as fast as she could toward her friend, hugginh her in the process and ignoring the hot temperatures the monster. "Please Ryuko! Stop! Stop destroying everything for no reason!" She cried in sadness and sorrow on what Ryuko has transformed.

"Mankanshoku?" Satsuki cringed at watching Mako trying to tame the beast in front of her.

"Just watch and see, Lady Satsuki." Gamagori persuade his mistress onto having faith in the No-Star. "Mako Mankanshoku may not be smart, neither athletic or serious. But if there's someone out there that can calm down Ryuko Matoi, is her."

"Pfft. Geez, I swear… I hate comic reliefs that interrupt a badass fight scene." Nui walked by before pulling out her Scissor Blade. "Anyways, let me take care of that pest for ya' Lady Satsu-" Soon, she was stopped by Tsumugu, Morgana, Satsuki, Gamagori, Sanageyama, Jakuzure and Inumuta. With the bonus of Hakodate pointing on her head if necessary.

"STAY, WHERE, YOU ,ARE!" The group bellowed at the Grand Couturier from ruining the emotive scene.

"Pwelase Ryuko! Remember what you told me? About not wanting to avenge your dad and just know what happened to him? How are you supposed to know when you're a monster like me?" Mako tried to make her remember who Ryuko was. And even though the grotesque mutant tried to pull of the Dreamy girl out of her, all of her efforts were useless.

"Ryuko… I, may not know what you have gone through, but I'm sure as hell on what your heart truly desires. Like what Mankanshoku said, all you ever wanted was to know more about your dad. You never strive for vengeance or anything… I don't know how or why your dad dump you into boarding school, it could either be because he didn't cared you about at all, or maybe because he wanted to protect you by not association you with your work." Ren added to reason with Matoi. "But what stays in the past, stays in the past. I'm sorry for sounding too repetitive, but if you cling into the past and refuse to keep moving forward, it won't do any good at all! How are you supposed to find out the truth of your father's past if you let your emotions transform you into this monster? Is there something inside your heart you're rejecting, some sort of twisted desire?"

"**Ma-.,k0… VK1ra…"** The monstrous Matoi grunted, seeming to take back control slowly.

"Ren is right! Y-you're acting like when I put on that dumb Goku Uniform and began to hit you! I wasn't thinking straight because I left that stupid Fight Club turn me evil!" Mako cried in desperation, making the monster remember the events prior to the Natural Elections. "Remember? When I acted all horrible to you and let out stupid nonsense? You and Ren made sure to put me straight! Now it's our turn to put you straight! I'm begging you! Turn back to normal!" Mako then strike Ryuko's head with a forward palm, snapping her neck.

Thoughs on Ryuko's mind began to flow like a river once Mako gave her the reality palm. Until she heard a voice.

_The path toward womanhood can be hard and stressful… And more once the entire world is against you._

_It is truly a biased and unjust game, but with help of your bonds, it is still possible to turn the tides, pierce and cut the clothes that covers the land, sea and skies. You can make your heart be the one that creates the heavens. All you need, is a little push, and turn back…_

A velvet blue butterfly passed by Ryuko, with the girl watching it flutter.

"**tvRn., B-aciK..?"**

Ren then looked directly at Ryuko's eyes without fear. "Ryuko, Senketsu, if you both desire to turn back to normal or stay like this, is your choice alone." Ren told them before the Mankanshoku family surrounded the monster and began to hug her alongside Mako. "Just remember, if you still wish to know more about your dad, you're not alone. There will be people trying to help you in your journey. It's only a matter of accepting that help…" Akira then hugged the mutant with love and care alongside the rest of the Mankanshoku.

"**T.-urn,… BsxaCk…" **It seems that Ryuko's voice began to become less distorted as the Life Fibers on Senketsu began to calm down slowly every time she said Turn Back. **"T!u2vRn-Bo|(K… TuRn BaCk… Turn Back… Tu**rn Back…" She repeatly said before bursting a green explosion of Spiral Power, leaving Ryuko unconscious on a de-transformed state.

"Well, guess the power of friendship wins once again." Maiko shrugged, being a bit tired of this type of cliché.

"God… That kid, actually did it…" Tsumugu was left without words. Seems that even when Ryuko and her Kamui were on a point beyond salvation, Akira and Mako were capable of tame the Kamui with ease. Maybe, he was strict with the new recruit. Perhaps he mistreated Senketsu, it seems that people and clothing can be friends after all.

"Mako… Ren… Thank You…" Ryuko thanked both of her friends for having her back once again. It took Ren by surprise that Matoi referred him by his nickname. Once after that, she passed away.

"Uh?" Mako bliked looking at the unconscious Ryuko. "Ryuko!? RYUKO!? PLEASE DON'T DIE!"

"She is okay, Mako." Akira informed Mankanshoku, while placing both of his fingers into one of her hands, still feeling that Ryuko's heart beating. "She's only tired and needs rest. Guys, I'll recommend you take her to your home."

"Roger!" The Mankanshoku family saluted before carrying Ryuko into their van and returning to the slums. Not before carrying a bag of cash that Gamagori gave them in return for their services, but not to much to the point of making them drown in their own greed. But besides, they already learned their lesson.

"Well now, seems that everything worked well in the end." Morgana smiled while walking toward the Phantom Thief, not before noticing the tan over Kurusu's body. "Holy cow! I didn't knew that Ryuko's body was that hot!"

"Heh… Have you seen the size of her boobs?" Ren joked, not caring about his cartoony tan after all.

Sanageyama then approached the duo, accompanied by Tsumugu from all people surprisingly. "So then, how do you thing of my performance? Pretty neat, huh?"

"I mean, I've seen better. But I also seem worse…" Ren added his opinion onto the debut of Oni Mask, the hero of justice. "Hmm… Noticing by your clothes, I guess your heart has allowed you to become a Phantom Thief. But, I don't think Oni Mask would be a good nickname for one."

"Hey! I think is cool! Maybe you're jealous!" Sanageyama fumed a little for Joker's movement.

Joker softly smiled at the green-haired nudist. He was glad that his actions were allowing others to tap into the power of their soul. He then turned at Tsumugu, who surprisingly looked… Happy. "Huh… Or the end of the world is coming sooner, or did I saw you smiling?"

"What? Do you have a problem with people smiling?" Tsumugu looked at Akira, seemingly relief that the girl is okay. "But well, I can't hide it for ya' cuz' you'll just want to find out eventually."

"Let me guess, there are 2 things we need to know?" Mona turned where the nudist was, which he shook his head in response. He just didn't want to ruin the moment.

"Well… I've been thinking lately about what you said back, about if my actions being what my sister would really want…" Tsumugu's voice then cut silent for a brief moment before continuing. "My sis had a true sense of justice. She was smart, strong, and brave… I always admired her, it was like a mother figure to me that was against the whole world after knowing the truth behind the Kiryuin clan. After she died on one of our experiments, I foolishly let my rage and sense of vengeance cloud my vision and just go apeshit crazy with everyone who wore Life Fibers. If my sis' were to still live, she would smack me in the face for trying to throw that Kamui into an arson. Maybe she was right… After watching how hard you hold your friendships with Ryuko and Senketsu, I can assume that people and clothing can indeed be friends… And for that…" Kinagase then looked directly at Akira and gave a thumbs up. "You have both my respect and my grattitudes. For now on, I won't treat ya' as some sort of naïve and stupid brat, but rather as a companion, a companion that we'll live and die as naked apes. But this doesn't mean that you can go soft now… We're still struggling against the alien parasites. So unless we don't exterminate the last one of them, we have to be stuck as nudists for the world to see."

Akira was pretty surprised on Tsumugu's relief and satisfaction. To think that in the first time, he would just end up as some sort of very stoic adult, he now has a true ally to count on. He was glad about that, and he would feel his bond with Tsumugu was becoming stronger…

_**I am thou, thou art i…**_

_**Thou hast acquired a new vow.**_

_**It shall become the wings of rebellion, that shall breaketh thy clothing of captivity.**_

_**With the Rebirth of the Justice Persona,**_

_**Thou have retrieved a power dormant within the soul**_

_**That shall leave to salvation, and new power…**_

Thanks to his new bond with Kinagase, the Justice Arcana card fell toward Kurusu's fingers, indicating that Metatron is back online to take flight once more. It was odd, but he swore he heard SHAZTEEEZ! Somewhere… Still, he was glad of having a Justice confidant once again.

But soon their small conversation would end once the Kiryuin walked nearby the 4 nudists on a de-transformed state. "I hope that the 4 of you are done with your petty talk." She contested while having her Elite soldiers behind her. Although, Satsuki looks weak for the overuse of her Kamui and Shadow-Self

"Great. Seems that the eagle wants to take advantage." Tsumugu blurted before pointing her weapons at the Kiryuin. But Akira soon stopped him from shooting.

"Tsh… Even I have my limits when an eagle has a broken wing." Akira took a step forward while looking directly at the Kiryuin. "Is there something you want?"

Satsuki was silent for a moment before continuing. "Yes… It's about Sanageyama." The Kiryuin then turned her attention toward the former member of the Elite 4. "It seems that I was acting foolishly when I permanently demoted you to No-Star status. I though that you had no resolve and your defeat against Kurusu pull the last straw. But, even still you fight your way through Honnouji Academy, fully knowing that you won't return to the Student Council no matter your efforts. Now that I think about it, I was the one who was blinded all this time… But, seeing how much you have grown, I want to give you an offer…" Satsuki feeling envious about Sanageyama's Persona stretched her hand to Uzu. "I give you another chance, join the Elite 4 once again and I shall fight you once more."

"Oh… So now she is interested… How pitiful…" Morgana hissed at the Kiryuin, now wanting Uzu back on her team.

Oni Mask gasped at Satsuki's confession. The Satsuki Kiryuin wants to apologize for mistreating him, which also surprised the Elite Trio. The Green Haired monkey then looked a Kurusu if he would be pissed or not. Rather than showing antagonism, he just looked at Sanageyama and nodded, saying that whathever decision he takes, its him and his alone.

Reflecting all of his youthful years, he concludes his final decision. "Sorry Satsuki, but you lost your chance a long time ago." For no one's surprise, he chose to stay with Nudist Beach. "Remember what I always told you? Once you're done with your ambition, we will duel again to regain my honor I lost to you. I gave up a lot of things in your name. My gang, my sight and even my free will… Hoping for all of it to be at least worth it. But, I think you know already the answer. Once I joined Ren and Nudist Beach, I felt freer than ever… And still, returning to you would mean that I would defy everything my Persona stands for…" Sanageyama hold the chest part of his Phantom Thief outfit before walking toward Red. "Sorry, but I stay with the Phantom Thieves,, and have sure we shall steal your heart."

A chilling wind passed through some seconds, with no one talking or moving. The empress of Honno city took a deep breath instead of retaliating. She must admit that Saaeyama's betrayal was mostly her fault, and now she must face the consequences. "If you still want to be my enemy Sanageyama, then I don't really have anything on my disposal to change your opinion. I have no intention of fighting any one of you, but if you dare to draw your weapons against me, my Shadows can dispose the rest of you."

"Not to worry, neither I was planning to do so." Akira responded.

"Can we go already? The only thing you're doing is stalling time." Tsumugu desired to go back to the Thieves den because he was already done for today.

"Oh, by the way Uzu, I want you to meet me tomorrow sunset at the slums Junkyard. You may have awaken your Persona, but you still need to perfect your skills and learn how to not exhaust yourself quickly." Morgana informed Sanageyama before Kinagase would throw a smoke bomb around them, causing the 4 to disappear from the eyebrow queen and her troops eyes.

"Do you want me to sent a troop to dispose of the thieves tomorrow?" Gamagori requested his superior after hearing their conversation between the cat and the monkey and their schedule tomorrow.

"Don't waste our troops on battles we can't win yet, Gamagori." Satsuki denied her shield's permission to attack the 2 officers of Nudist Beach. "Aside from that, we should have our concentration tomorrow on preparing our students for the Tri-City School Raid Trip." She informed the 3. "Alright everyone, school is dismissed for today. Return to your homes immediately." She announced to all the other students of Honnouji Academy. "Inumuta, deploy the Repairment Shadow Unit and initiate an analyzis on the data provided by our battles and the Matoi's bursts of energy. Jakuzure, summon the Maids Club to clean this mess." Ragyo's child ordered the 2, which without a doubt put their minds immediately on fulfilling their given tasks. "As for you, Gamagori." Satsuki Kiryuin grabbed the giant's attention with her cold voice alone. "You have guts on defying me. But if it weren't for you, Mankanshoku and Akira, our ambition and our pride we put on HonnoujI Academy would be all for naught. I admire that, but don't dare to disobey my will once again." She warned the ex-head of the Disciplinary Committee before walking away.

Gamagori was surprised that Satsuki was, proud of her resolve. "Yes, Lady Satsuki." Ira responded while doing a bow to her.

Meanwhile, back on the walls of Honnouji, Aikuro was glad that everything worked well in the end. "Phew… A moment there and we would have lost here. Thank you, guys, for saving Ryuko and her Kamui." Mikisugi thanked the 4 who sat right next to the nudist.

"Haha! I knew my genius would soon pay off! You're welcome Honnouji Academy!" Maiko Ogure pride herself for the success of her new babies while reaccommodating her glasses on a devilish way.

"D'aw! Shut it, four eyes!" Omiko told Maiko to not let her arrogance get the best out of her. "You barely did bullshit out there!"

"No matter her look, Nui Harime is not to be toyed with." Morgana said after experiencing how much of a monster she truly is in the inside.

"What do you expect from a Life Fiber homunculus? Ragyo Kiryuin gave her will to the Life Fibers, when that sort of shit happens, monsters with the knowledge of humanity can be more scarier than a berserked Kamui wielder." Tsumugu grunted , looking at the destroyed wasteland the whole battle left out. "Well, I'll go train some more." The Mohawk adult then left the others alone as he returned to the base to refine his skills and power.

"I forgot to tell you, but thanks for letting Tsumugu be more friendly toward Senketsu. That way we don't have to worry on him letting his hatred blind him sooner or latter." The leader of Nudist Beach sighted with a glee at Akira for having Kinue's brother don't go on further rampages at any moment.

"It's kinda like my natural talent. I just want to help people after all." The wild card smiled in return.

"And speaking of rampages, I know I like to clash heads with strong dudes, but are we sure we won't have to worry about Ryuko going bonkers ever again?" Sanageyama asked Mikisugi while cleaning his Super Sentai-like suit and blade.

"Don't you mean, going bananas?"

"GAH! Stop it with the monkey jokes, shark shit!"

"Make me, Monkey brain!" It didn't took that long for Sanageyama and Omiko to antagonize one another once again. Seems that some things never change.

"Well, with Mako and Joker at our side, I'm sure Ryuko will have her emotions under control." Morgana looked at the bright side of things. "All that is left is to prepare ourselves for the worst."

"About what? No, really I forgot." Maiko flustered in embarrassment.

"Isn't it obvious?" Ren then looked at the genius with glasses. "Prepare our defenses for the Tri-City School Raid trip."

Satsuki was walking her way back to the doors of Honnouji Academy to take a nap and slip away her impulses that her Shadow-Self was providing with a warm bath. But she still has one last thing to do… She stopped her road once she crossed with her not-so-lovely sister to have a heart to heart.

"D'aw… I was hoping for a better climax than a lame-o friendship beats everything ending." Nui told her dear sis, hiding unsatisfaction under her innocent smile.

Satsuki didn't gave that much importance on Nui's whims and just narrowed at her. "This time you gone too far, Nui Harime. I hereby declare that you're banished from Honno City."

Satsuki's declaration made her raise her eyebrows. "Really? You don't have to be that harsh to moi. What would Lady Ragyo finds about this? And all I ever want to do is to help you kill Ryuko."

"I don't need help from you. I'll take care of Ryuko Matoi, Joker and his friends myself. Unless mother say otherwise if I find you snooping around my realm once again…" The Kiryuin quickly dashed near the Grand Couturier, with her Bakuzan pointing her throat and in the verge of being sliced. Nui surprisingly felt afraid of Satsuki's new powers, and feeling fear was extremely rare for her. "Sister or not, expect the next morning having my Bakuzan nailed in your Life Fiber heart. UNDERSTAND!?"

"Y-yes l-lady Satsuki…" The Grand Couturier stammered in fear.

Satsuki then placed her sword back on her case. "Good…" She muttered before heading back into the main building.

Nui alsot got herself killed if she just teased her sister in the slightest, but knowing how many times she was able to fool Honnouji Academy with her clever disguises, she can run around Honno as much as she wants. _"Yeah right, you back-stabbing bitch…"_

* * *

Back at the Kiryuin Manor, Ragyo Kiryuin finished from taking a warm bath on her Grand Bath. There was something that love about being in the bath built by the most expensive sculptures the Kiryuin Clan could buy, and even then, if that was the case, the budget spent on the structures can be equivalent of an entire country's economy. But for the Kiryuins, it was like giving spare change to a homeless man. Whenever a nation makes one billion dollars a year, REVOCS gains the same amount multiplied by 2 or even 10 times under a second. Being the CEO of one of the biggest and soon to be only clothing company in the world can drown you in money if we count that they are like 7.8 billion humans in the world, each in need of clothing to cover their naked bodies.

But Ragyo and her ancestors could care less about how much money they make. She only sees it as another mean to fulfill her ambitions. The only thing that she truly loves within her Life Fiber soul, is to serve and be worn by the Life Fibers. She just can't help it. She lives and dies for these Parasitical Aliens. She never intends to betray them or enslave them for her selfish needs. She is just another servant, a puppet, a voice for the Life Fibers. And she loved every second of it. She in fact is so obsessed that she infused herself with Life Fibers. Unlike Nui Harime, her Life Fibers come directly from the Primordial Life Fibers, not only making her eve stronger than Satsuki and Harime combine, but also granting her super-human abilities and the ability to wear a Kamui, transforming her into the ultimate Spiral Life Form of her world. This is indeed by the fact she has 7 star-shape scars on her back. Ever since childhood, her mother already chosen her destiny for her, and she chose it to follow it without any questions or remorse. Proving that inside that Demi-God complex of her, lies her weak Willpower. If the Primordial Life Fiber would ask her to kill herself, she would without even thinking about thinking about it.

But her curiosity over the Phantom Thief sure made her quite obsessive of him. He's truly an amazing man… Being able to change people's cognition by stealing a person's manifestation of its twisted desires, much like how Life Fibers stitched in people's REVOCS clothing are able to manipulate their cognition and limit on what they can see and hear. Although, when it takes a whole board of Politics to manipulate a country's minds, Ragyo Kiryuin can completely overhaul people's cognition and even will from all over the world with just a tip of her fingers. Although, it's strange that this "Joker" has the power to manifest his Personas without being at the Metaverse, but she already know the reason, to know that they're residents from another plane of existence who are against the Spiral Nemesis' will. How foolish of them… Now thanks to them, the multiverse soon will cease to exist. All in the name of the Life Fibers.

The matriarch soon walked toward her massive closet that is as big as Honnouji Academy's laboratory. Dozens and dozens of white COVERS were being hanged in. Each one in the style of different types of clothings for every occasion. Ragyo denies to wear any kind of clothes, unless it's 100% pure Life Fibers or are stated as "Beautiful" on her perspective. Life Fibers are her entire world, it's like oxygen to her.

"Now, which one of you beauties shall adore my body today!?" Ragyo raised her hands, waiting for one of her sentient sets of clothing to respond her call. It was none other that her favorite feather dress who obey the white woman's call.

At the roof of the Mansion, Rei and Kuroido were waiting for their mistress to arrive, which a helicopter was waiting for Ragyo alone. She had an appointment with the UNO about political issues. No matter if it is about clothing or not, the Kiryuin Conglomerate has its evil and disgusting fingers on everything. Although, she is still working on providing REVOCS uniforms to schools outside her country.

**HEEL CLICK!**

With the noise of a heel click, the enigmatic rainbow light flashed all around the secretary, the steward, and the dozens of maids and bodyguards, alongside its emitter making her entrance to see over her dogs. "I'm sorry I'm late, Hoomaru." The "Mother" of Rei apologized, without expressing any emotion of remorse.

"You're not late Lady Ragyo, it's the world who was too early." Hoomaru bowed to her boss' presence.

"Although, we so happen to have a problem in our hands, Lady Ragyo." Kuroido bowed alongside the secretary to give the news.

"And what it is, Kuroido?" Satsuki asked her favorite sadistic butler.

"It's the Grand Corturier. She payed a visit to Lady Satsuki without her permitting." Takijiki informer her goddess. "You know how your daughter acts when Ms. Harime enters Honno town without you telling her about it."

If there something Ragyo loves in this world aside for Life Fibers, is total control over everything. It just run through the Kiryuin lineage to have an obsession over order and domination over everything that and doesn't move. So having chaotic children can make her lose her holy temper. But for her, Nui Harime was a massive exception. She just cackled on what she was noticed about. "Fufufufufufu… How wonderful… Sister paying a visit to her dear sister to help." The Kiryuin responded before twirling her hair with her slender fingers. "But I can't help it. Yo know how Nui Harime is a free spirit, right? Her imagination is as important to our plan as my precious Satsuki luring teenagers into becoming slaves to the COVERS. I'm just a mother fulfilling her daughter's whims." Ragyo added to her explanation before looking up, seeing a humanoid figure descending from the sky. "And speaking of the devil… Welcome back, Grand Corturier." The envoy of the Life Fibers looked at the Life Fiber abomination descending with her Parasoul like mary poppins before landing on land.

"Hihihi! Bonjour to you too, Lady Ragyo." Nui Harime did a small bow of greetings to her "mother" after returning from Honnouji Academy. "Oh! You're going to a super-serious meeting, aren't ya?" She asked the director of Honnouji Academy.

"Yes. I won't be here for a while, so I'll want to task you 3 to watch over the manor for me, won't ya?" The Kiryuin slowly walked to the helicopter that would take her to her destination.

"Yes, Lady Ragyo." Kuroido, Harime and Hoomaru said at the same time.

Ragyo looked at her 3 favorite pets with a soft smile. "Good." She responded with a glee. "Oh, I forgot to tell you, but the Primordial Life Fiber has chosen to give you something that could help us domesticate the lost lamb by the name of Akira Kurusu. Hoomaru, if you please?"

Rei was silent for some moments before taking a breath. "Yes, Lady Ragyo." Hoomaru, feeling envious on what Nui Harime was receiving, gave the Grand Corturier a box who later opened. "Here's an artifact originated from Akira Kurusu's dimension." The artifact mentioned had the form of a revolver with the letter S.E.E.S. encrypted on it. "Nudist Beach's forces are becoming stronger by each passing second. So in order to counter its Persona wielders, the Primordial Life Fibers provided you with this. All you need to do is to shoot yourself to summon a Persona."

"OOOH! Shiny!" Nui quickly grabbed the pistol and began to play with it first. "Thanks daddy, this is the best non-birthday present ever!" Nui quickly pointed Rei's head with the revolver. Being the obnoxious sibling that she is, it was quite predictable. "Hmm… I'm always wonder how would your Persona look like, will it be adorbs or an ugly, icky jucky monster?"

The secretary didn't took even a second to disarm Nui from her weapon. Even when she is the sanest person of the We-will-make-the-earth-explode-for-some-threads cult (Which is saying a lot), she was still strong enough to defend herself from Nui Harime or even give a fight to the Elite 4. And that's from someone who isn't a hybrid or rarely fights with Life Fibers. "That thing is to battle Akira. It is not a toy!" Rei Hoomaru hissed at the Lolita before giving her back her Evoker.

"Now, now… No need for sister to fight for such trivial things. I'm planning for the both of you to get Personas, of course." Ragyo calmed down the 2 before they could get in even further conflict. "Although Hoomaru, I need you to get closer to Akira to do so. Once you see him again, try to have a chat with him until the both of you form a bond. Won't you?" Ragyo recommended Rei, so she could have 2 Persona wielders in her side in the future. Being someone weak minded and always giving her free will to the Life Fibers made Ragyo absolutely impossible to awaken a Persona for herself, but not for her 2 daughters.

Rei flastered at Ragyo's order. She was tasked on befriending one of REVOCS' greatest enemies. But knowing how she and Akira has same ideals and it could prove crucial to the Kiryuin's plan, she had no other choice but to accept. "As you say, Lady Ragyo."

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Nui stopped her mama from continuing since she has something to tell her. "You see, Lady Satsuki told me that I cannot go to Honno City anymore. What a bummer, don't you thin?" She puffed her cheeks in anger for what Satsuki order her to do.

"That's what you get for meddling with the Kiryuin's busissnes without their concern, Grand Corturier." Rei reminded Harime that it was her fault for being banished, as she reaccommodated her glasses.

"Hush… Don't need to be so harsh on Nui, Hoomaru. I'll make sure to resolve this proble. After all, I am the director of Honnouji Academy." Ragyo continued to walk her way to the helicopter and seat on the traveler's seat. "Oh! I almost forgot. The Primordial Life Fiber shall send us 2 special guests, so I hope you receive them with your must love and care. So no "Special Treatments" Kuroido."

"Y-yes, Lady Ragyo…" Kuroido grunted. Being a bit annoyed that he wasn't gonna spend his time torturing more prisoners.

"Bye mama!" the obnoxious blonde waved goodbye, watching the helicopopter take flight to Ragyo's destination.

Inside the helicopter, the head of the Kiryuin clan took out 2 photos. One of Ryuko Matoi and the other of Akira Kurusu, grinning on the most evil way possible. "Yes… Die Stücke kommen alle zusammen."

* * *

And back in the world where demons and angels fight for the balance of Gaten city, Garterbelt the priest has finished his meeting with the Spiral King and the benevolent god. "Oh, now yo' tell me that they got da kid's Persona's arcanas all messed up! Well, can't complain', What do I look like? A fuckin' god or what?"

"Oh yes! Harder! Harder! Oooh!" The moans of Panty were being heard all over the cathedran, which really pissed off the black priest.

"I'm off for 5 damn minutes and that godamn slut is already suckin' someone else's dick! Holy shit!" Garterbelt snarled while walking upstairs with a special shotgun to punish the fallen angel. He slammed the door and loaded his holy weapon. "Alright Panty, since yo' are hungry, open wide and get a load of holy love down yo a-"

Garterbelt then stopped, only to realized that the moans of Panty were caused by Nova picking the blode's nose, which was one of her favorite hobbies.

"What the crap Garterbelt!? Can't a fucking woman dig her boogers in peace?" Panty threw a lamp against the immortal priest's face, which it hurt, but it didn't made him flinch on the absolute.

"Oh, sorry… It's just that she asked me to clear her nose Do not worry, I've put myself some gloves before proceeding." The former member of the Space Patrol responded, showing both of his hands covered in latex gloves.

Garterbelt still has some raised eyebrows about the young nothingling's words. He pulled out his vignin-o-meter and began to scan Nova. "Yup, you're as much as a virgin as da' average redditor." Garterbelt then remember something. "Hey, where da' hell is Briefs?"

"Oh, about geek boy?" Panty then went to her closet to open it, revealing the poor descendant of Hell's monkey all tied up and falling into the floor. "The fucker couldn't shut up about protecting me and other shit. And you think that I'm the one thirsty here."

"I-I'm sorry Garter! I couldn't let Panty get, get g-get-"

"Get fucked and you gettin' cucked? Sum souls surly are pitful." The black priest sighted in frustration. He rather than feeling like a holy father guiding the lost lambs of his tempry for the side of good, he mostly feels like a babysitter watching over a ball of brats constantly breaking stuff… But his relief of annoyance soon will become one of fear once he felt an alien prescence on the air… "Oh shit…" He cursed before loading his gun once again. "They're here…"

There was a creepy silence on the air on that moment. Not a single noice between the 4 has heard. It was only Garterbelt preparing to blown up some living clothes from space, a tied up orange teenager, a blonde middle-schooler and a slut.

"What the fu-" Before Panty could finish her sentence, a crack in the sky of the roof appeared, resulting on a part of the fabric of their reality to shatter and sprout out a great number of Life Fiber tentacles that grasped Nova and Brief.

"KYAH! NONONONO! I DON'T WANT TO BE USED FOR AN EVIL CULT AGAIN! GYAAAA!" Brief squirmed and shook in pain as he alongside Nova-kun were being slowly pulled into Ryuko's world by the tentacles. But unlike the geek boy, the nothinling tried his best to get out of his predicament. But all of his attemps were utter failure.

"Hey! No one rapes geek boy except me!" Panty quickly resolve to violence while transforming her panties into her guns, shooting out holy bullets against the monster tentacles, but each one of them also proven to be useless.

"Don't waste bullets on those monsters Panty! Don't ya know how much does it take to reload those muthafockers?"

"Bite me asshole! You're just sitting there doing nothing while claiming to be doing something!" Panty then used her tiny brain and try to pull the tentacle to see if she could save the 2 hotties.

Chuck joined the party as he bit one of the tentacles and grasped on it.

"Those… sons of a bitches!" Garter tried to also pull the tentacles out of there, but just like Panty and Chuck, he got trapped between the tentacles.

"GAH! I DON'T WANT TO BE ON A CROSSOVER PLEAEE! ADHADHHAHAHAAAAA!" Brief exclaimed pure nonsuspense before everyone on the group would get abducted into the Kill la Kill world, without leaving a single trace.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the deepest of space…

**Beep! Beep!**

"Huh? It's a signal! What? N-nova-Kun? D-don't worry, I'll come for you!"

Persona Summary:

Tsumugu Kinagase – The Justice: Elite member of Nudist Beach that promised his dead sister to wipe the planet of every Life Fiber of it. After working for the last weeks, we have finally began to forge a true friendship.

Persona Obtained: Metatron

Phantom Thief Summary:

Name: Uzu Sanageyama

Codename: Oni Mask

Arcana: The Chariot

Melee Weapon: Katana

Range Weapon: FN P90

Persona: Bellerophon

Arcana: The Chariot

Attribute: Wind

Inherit: Wind

Reflects: -

Absorbs: Bless

Resists: Dark

Weak: Electricity, Ice

Biography: A hero from the Greek mythology before Heracles was even born. Depicted as a the son of Poseidon and Erinome, but raised by Glaucus, riding a Pegasus and holding a spear, he was responsible for slaying monsters such as the Chimera. But despite being honored as a hero, his pride and arrogance consumed him into thinking he could ride at the Mount Olympus, resulting on his downfall.

* * *

_Diary of Satsuki Kiryuin._

_To think I would write on such trivial things like diaries, but I had to write down the experiences I gained through the Natural Elections. Knowing fully well that my army was not strong enough to stand against Joker, hereby my mother… I've chose to weed out the weak, lazy and useless out of Honnouji Academy and sort the best my stronghold has to offer in the form of a 7-days Battle royale. Although, seems that my plan has been slightly disrupted by Akira with heling the No-Stars… I've also received reports that Takaharu Fukuroda was scheming into entering the School Council by force. Thankfully, the united forces of the Gran Couturier, Ira Gamagori and Akira were able to neutralize the fool once and for all. But what it concerns me is how Akira is forging bonds with my Elite squad. _

_Every time he makes friends, he becomes stronger. So I have to gain power, even if it costs my life. Infusing Junketsu with his Persona Fragments wasn't enough, even when I was able to tame my Shadow, I still need more power. That is why I asked Iori into making a Full Life Fiber dress for Junketsu to absorb and evolve my Kamui. But it's only a one-time use only, so I have to save it for Akira…_

_When we took on the King of the Hill Final Battle, he was able to sneak in. I admitted the fool into our tournament to gather more data on him, and still managed to also take advantage of us. Even when outclassed, he always found a way to turn the tides. It seems that he truly is a wild card._

_As for Ryuko Matoi, she seems to not be left behind. She was able to tap into this Spiral Energy… Did my mother ever told me about this? But once the finals took place, Nui Harime interrupted the battle and managed to make Ryuko go out of control, almost resulting in the total destruction of Honnouji Academy. Fortunately, the united forces of me, the Elite Trio, the Phantom Thieves, Sanageyama who managed to awaken a Persona and the Anti-Uniform Guerilla were capable of stopping my "Sister's scheme"._

_All this makes me stressed, but the Sports and Cultural Festival is alsmot there… if I don't manage to recruit Akira into my side before then, my plan shall not come into full fruition knowing the limitless power my mother posseses. But once I take my revenge against my mother for taking away my father and my baby sister, this masquerade will finally have its conclusion._

* * *

**Phew! At last! The Natural Elections Arc has conclude, but we're still on the 2****nd**** act. Now we're entering my favorite parts of the fanfic, so I hope you all write down any criticism that could help me or point out errors or potholes. Feel free to ask me any questions.**


End file.
